Dragonic Fighter, Daisuke Masamune
by Microtoa
Summary: Gao begins his life as a buddyfighter when his friends gave him support. A buddfighter named Daisuke has come to claim Drum Bunker with his deck, the Dragonic Fighters. He'll join Gao until he can claim that card as his own.
1. Dragon Fighter, Daisuke Masamune

Chapter 1: Dragonic Fighter, Daisuke Masamune

At the Dragon World, a dragon monster on top of the mountain was meditating of trying to find the perfect buddyfighter. It was silent until he felt something as he opens his eyes, "And so it begins..." He then began to left Dragon World to be with the buddyfighter he has chosen and their adventure begins today.

Months later after the monster left, the buddypolice with Tasuku Ryuenji trying to find the suspect of using buddyfight for selfish things, he then set it auto drive as he steps out of the car as he summons Jackknife Dragon. Jackknife Dragon was now appeared as he gave Tasuku a buddy skill as the deck changed into a circled with four spikes all around. 'Buddy Skill On' The Buddy Skill allows him with wear something that'll allow him to fly as he and Jackknife heads off to the sky tower.

But when they got there, it was too late. The criminal was knocked out with his cards scattered on his body. Tasuku was surprised of seeing that incident, "What the-?" He then landed on the launchpad as he walks to him and checks on him, "Is he okay, Tasuku?" Jackknife asked. Tasuku nodded, "Yeah, he seems okay." He turned his head to Jackknife, "But what just happened here? Someone just beat us to him?"

"Do you think it was another member of the Buddypolice?" Jacknife recommended. Tasuku shook his head, "No, then we would've receive the message from them that someone else is taking care of this task." he explained. "But then who?"

Jackknife asked. "Don't know..." He then heard a sound coming from the buddyfighter who was knocked, "Watch out... Fist of the Thousand Dragons."

He said repeatedly of saying those words. "Fist of the Thousand Dragons?" He doesn't know who has that card but he thinks it's the one who knocked the criminal out.

* * *

At the rooftop of the building, a young boy was looking at the view. He was the age of 16 with messy hair with one cowlick on it, wears a black jacket and wears jeans. His height is tall enough to be a adult size. As he looked at the view, his buddy came to him. "Have you completed your task, Daisuke Masamune?" His buddy, Ryuuga said to him. Ryuuga is like a dragon and a fighter who has a coated jacket and has leather pants, his claws are equipped with gauntlets and the other claws are equipped with grieves.

He turned his eyes to him and replied, "Yes, I managed to defeat to him and therefore, grabbed the card we want."

Ryuuga looked at Jackknife and realized something, "It looks like the Buddypolice are now on to you now." He said optimistically.

"As long as I conceal myself, no one will suspect that I'm the one who did this. Thought that man needs to keep his mouth shut. I have the feeling that he's going to give them a clue." He implied.

"Don't be concerned, Daisuke. Remember that, I chose you as my partner and you will accomplish everything you must do. Isn't that what you said to me?" He reminded him the quote on the day they said.

**Flashback**

_He was at the card shop then left outside to the usual spot at the rooftop, he then opened the buddy booster pack as one of the cards began to shine and reveal the monster. He was amazed of seeing his first buddy, "I am Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga. Are you my partner?"_

_Daisuke thinks calmly and said his answer, "Of course I am. Who else I wouldn't be?" But then Ryuua felt insulted all of the sudden, "You don't have to be so optimistic. Anyway, as your buddy. It is my duty to help you win Buddyfight. Are you up to the challenge?" He granted Daisuke a request. _

_"Yeah." He nodded, "But in games, I will win and accomplish everything I must do!" Daisuke said it as Ryuuga smirked, "Now, that's the kind of partner, I've been looking for. It's a pleasure working with you." he reached his hand to him, "Likewise." Daisuke takes his hand and shakes._

**Flashback ended  
**

"I really did say it after all." Then he stands up, "But for now, we better head to the card shop, I better upgrade my deck." he recommended as he heads off. Ryuuga shook his head and sighed, "Daisuke... You just don't understand how Buddyfight works."

* * *

At the card shop, he was looking at the display, when he heard someone watching the news, "Man, Tasuku Ryuenji is totally awesome!" He said it excitedly and it was Gao Mikado. Daisuke turned his eyes to him and thinks, 'That kid looks up to Ryuenji. I guess he didn't noticed about what happened.' Then Store Manager was talking to Gao about buddyfighting as Daisuke overheard the conversation. Then Gao got a called from his Mother as he left the store.

Diasuke was wondering, "Ryuuga." The card appeared out of the deck as it shows Ryuuga in his mini mode, "What is it, Daisuke?" He looked down to Ryuuga, "Do you think that boy who just left will have the one we're looking for?" Ryuuga looked, "Don't know. But he will be when it turns up soon."

Daisuke nodded and looked, "Say, Ryuuga?" he asked again, "Hmm?" Ryuuga said as Daisuke looks at the display not acting suspiciously. "Better hide yourself. Because there are kids watching you."

Ryuuga was confused as he saw the crowd as they're watching Ryuuga. He was shocked as he screamed, "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!"

* * *

Daisuke was walking on the district trying to think what else he'll do next. Then he noticed something at the alley, it was teenages, Kenta, Ryo, and Shirou trying to pick on a kid name Kiri Hyoryu who thinks he has a rare buddyfight card but Kiri doesn't buddyfight and then Kenta wanted to charge him for wasting time. Daisuke was wondering he could help but then Gao came to Kiri and boasted, "That's not gonna happened." Kenta growled as he saw Gao, "Who are you? Some kind of hero?". Daisuke hides behind a sign so he would see the action from Gao Mikado.

"Oh, I'm no hero. I prefer by the title, 'Mighty Sun Fighter'." Gao said as Kenta laughed, "You're hilarious. That's got to be the craziest thing ever heard. Alright, did say 'I didn't warn you'." Daisuke wasn't amused for what Gao have said, "Seriously, a Mighty Sun Fighter? And I thought Dragonic Fighters are much cooler than this."

Then at the Dragon World, Drum Bunker was watching from the sphere as he saw Gao battling against the teens.

Then Ryuuga said, "But for one thing, that kid show some bravery in his heart. He might be the one to have it." Daisuke glared, "We'll see."

Shirou and Kyo began their move as Gao did his moves. No matter how hard they tried, Gao manages to defeats them.

After seeing the fight, Daisuke became amazed, "Such skills. No wonder he calls himself a Might Sun Fighter." Ryuuga nodded in agreement, "It all fits now. he's definitely the one. Are you going to greet him?"

Daisuke shook his head, "For now, wait until he's done then I'll do the greeting to him."

Kenta was upset, "Stop playing around and take him out!" He ordered them but Kyo and Shirou was getting tired out from Gao's moves.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Shirou said as he charges through, "Right now!" But then Gao evaded every moves they got.

Daisuke was disappointed, "First, he used his moves. But now he evades their moves? What's he up to?"

"Whatever it is, he certainly knows what he's doing." Ryuuga implied.

Kiri looked and thinks, 'It looks like he's running away. But he's actually turning a great defense into an incredible offense.'

As Gao managed to evaded them. Kyo and Shirou has become exhausted and could not go any further. But now, Kenta is now getting enraged, "Now I'm angry!" He took out his phone, "Think you're really cool, eh? Tough guy?" Gao doesn't know what he's planning until now.

"50 of my main crew were on the way to back me up here." Kenta explained his plan.

Daisuke was confused, "50?" Kiri said it too, "50?"

Gao said confidently, "You'll need more than 50." Drum Bunker was surprised when Gao said and present his quote by taking off and putting on his jacket, "Glimpse in the darkness with flames. And brighten the hearts of the mistreated."

Kenta was now freaked out, "I think this weirdo's lost his marbles."

Daisuke was now getting freaked out too, "What is that moron think he's doing?"

Gao continued, "The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" He turned his eyes, "Ever since I was a boy, I have this dream of fighting a hundred guys." Then he turns his face to him and asked him a favor, "So please, call another 50. Bring it on!" He performed his fighting pose as Kenta became nervous.

Kiri and Daisuke was amazed with Gao's confidence and motivation. Drum was surprised of seeing it, "This is going to get ugly."

"That kid's going to be so dead if he thinks he can take on 50 guys." Ryuuga recommended.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kiri asked.

"Don't worry, the Sun Fighter will protect you." Gao said.

Daisuke smirked, "I like that kid." Ryuuga was shocked, "Huh?"

"He's got guts. I was hoping he could be my rival the next time we meet soon."

* * *

Drum was watching and realized what he heard, "Did he say Sun Fighter?"

At the alley, Gao waited for Kenta to call his men, "Well? What are you waiting for? Text your friends. In the name of injustice, the Mighty Sun Fighter will take down your whole onto lot."

Kenta was nervous and doesn't know if he could do it. Then Drum watches and said, "Time to claim your victory. Attack!"

Daisuke waits for it, "Come on, kid. Show them what you can do." Then they both heard a ringtone which interrupted their battle. "What is it now?" Gao then took out his phone answered it. When he answered it, it was his mom yelling about why is he keeping her waiting. Gao explains his story but his mother did not take the excuse and wants him to come home now. Gao put away his phone as he apologizes and wanted to reschedule the showdown until tomorrow but Kenta refuses. Then Kenta and his friends are now starting to charge at him. But then Gao grabbed them and toss them down. Kiri was amazed from Gao as Gao come towards him, pick him up and ran off.

Drum put his hand on his head, disappointingly, "You got to be kidding me." He looked at the sphere, "Ah, Mighty Sun Fighter my butt! I was hoping to see the fight! Who would wanna waste time?"

Daisuke watches when Kenta and the others are going to go after him, "How disappointing, I was expected his fight a little more... What's the word?"

Ryuuga answered, "Intriguing." Daisuke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's the one."

"Should we follow them?" Ryuuga asked.

Daisuke shook his head, "Nah. I think I've seen enough." Then he starts to walk off, Ryuuga was confused and wanted to ask, "Why? Don't you want to know the name of that kid or he'll have the one we're looking?" Daisuke turns his face to him and replied, "For now, we better find another criminal to get another card, then tomorrow, we'll find him and then make the introductions. Sounds good?" Ryuuga nodded and sent back to the deck.

Daisuke looks at his deck, "I wonder if my Fist of the Thousand Dragons is really is the strongest card..."

* * *

The next morning

It was a school day and the students are heading off to the school, Daisuke was heading to the middle student as the substitute teacher for his internship. He then went to teach the sixth graders at class 11, "Good morning, class. I'll be your substitute teacher for today, I'm Daisuke Masamune. I hope we can get along." Everyone greeted their substitute teacher and Daisuke was pleased, "Now, for today's lessons." He takes the list from the other teacher, "We're going to write essays using the buddyfight card pack. Wow, I never realized they allow this in school."

Gao opened his card pack as Daisuke continues the lesson, "The teacher wants you to create short stories using the monsters you find inside and make one of them your main character."

Noboru stands up from excitement, "Yeah! I got a double rare card! Hah, I can't believe it. Check it out! A Dragon Knight, Maximilian."

"Listen, Noboru. In Buddyfight, it's not just because we get rare cards, we also need strong ones to wins, not just the rare ones." Daisuke explained.

"Ah, what do you know? Have you played Buddyfight before?" Noboru asked as the class looks at him. Daisuke sighed and said, "Yes, I have. I've been Buddyfighting for awhile. Got a problem with it?" He glared at Noboru as Noboru felt scared, "Ah, no sir. Never mind." He chuckled as he sits back to his seat.

Gao was looks at his card pack wondering if he gets a double rare card too. He took out the cards and gets a Systemic Dagger Dragon, Latale Shield Dragon, and a Thousand Rapier Sword Dragon. He was excited when he has cool monsters. Noboru laughed, "Ha, none of them are rare though. Are they, pal?" Gao doesn't care for that.

"Picking a double rare card is beyond you anyways. I mean it takes alot of skill." he boasted. But Gao ignores him as he takes out the last card. He flipped it but it was shiny as it begins to float away. The class was amazed of seeing it. Daisuke smiled because he knew the time has come, "It's here." He whispered. It floats around as it escapes out the classroom through a window into the hallway.

"Hey, wait! That's my card." Gao complained as he ran off the classroom.

* * *

At the hallway, Gao was chasing his card, "Come back!" Then the card went through to the slide as Gao went to the slide as well. When he went outside, the burst light appear with the gust of wind around the light. The class went to see what's going on. Daisuke glared knowing that he's here. The light burst as the voice appeared.

"All of the sudden now you have nothing to say?!" The ball of light said.

The light dispersed as the huge armored dragon appear right before their own eyes.

"Yeah! It's a dragon!" Gao said excitedly.

"So he's finally arrived..." He mumbled to himself. Ryuuga hides inside a box acting not suspiciously, "Drum Bunker... I never thought I get to see you, again."

Daisuke noticed a glimpse as Gao raising his hand to him.

"What are you trying to pull, kid?" The dragon asked.

"Just a handshake." He said it obviously, "You are going to be my buddy, aren't ya?"

The dragon turn his head, "Hmph, not a chance if I can help it." Gao was shocked from hearing his insult.

Gao asked, "Huh, but you came out of my card, doesn't that mean you have to be my buddy?" He explained specifically.

The dragon recalled to him, "You think Dragon Knights are better than dragons, do ya?" He turned his face to Gao, "Well, maybe I misheard you." He mocked Gao.

"Looks like Gao isn't gaining his trust after saying those words." Daisuke said, "What do you think, Ryuuga?" He whispered to Ryuuga, "We should see if Gao can gain his trust, if not. We will claim him as our own."

"Even if he's not a Dragonic Fighter. He'll be useful as our ally." Daisuke said as he decides to head down.

* * *

"I'm waiting." The dragon said after lifting it's head.

They hear footsteps as the group turned to see Noboru near them. Daisuke didn't realized he went down first.

"Why did you listen to that insolent little friend of yours?" The dragon pointed because he was insulted, "How dare he called me a dim-witted monster?"

"Well, Noboru?" Gao asked him.

"You lucked out." Noboru said, "How did a guy like you draw a buddy rare monster? I can't believe it, it's so unfair." He became left out.

"Come on, don't be that way!" Gao yelled and smiled. Noboru was confused as Gao explained, "I may not be the smartest or know everything you do, but luck or not luck, the trick is to keep trying and go after what you really want." Noboru thought about it, "Right?" Gao turned his face to the dragon and asked.

The dragon gasped, "Hey, don'cha go look at me." he turned, "I'm still ticked cause you believe that whining loser over there. You wanna buddy with me, you better show some respect." He said it uptightly.

Then, suddenly, they heard a flapping sound coming from behind them as they turned to see Jackknife Dragon with his partner, Tasuku Ryuenji behind him.

"Sorry to drop in on you." Tasuku said coming down in the air, "But I'm here on official business. Do you know who I am?" He asked Gao and Noboru.

"Tasuku Ryuenji." Noboru replied his answer.

Everyone from the classroom heard that Tasuku's appearance as they eventually came to see him outside. Daisuke was smiling after seeing Tasuku, "Well, looks like Tasuku has arrived as well."

Ryuuga looked at Jackknife, "And Jackknife Dragon as well. Do you think they are trying to find us?" He asked.

Daisuke dropped his head a little, "Not unless I use my Impact Card. That's the only evidence they need to find out who I am."

"I see." Ryuuga knew the fact because the criminal always keeps saying the Impact Card many times.

* * *

"Well, I guess in the future, I should have you come in mini form, huh?" Tasuku asked.

"You're right, but I'd refuse." Jackknife said.

Suddenly, the news reporter Haruko appeared on the scene with her buddy, Takosuke, she soon jump on the UFO and flew nearby Tasuku.

"You're on active duty or are you here to see me?" Haruko asked blushing while holding the mike to Tasuku.

Tasuku answered with his opinion, "To be honest, I came to deliver this core deck case to Gao." He took out the red deck case and give it to Gao, "Here, this belongs to you now, it can be transformed into a core gadget which will allow to luminize your deck, here, go on, take it."

"Luminize?" Gao wondered.

"Basically, it means once you have your buddy, you can get the deck from the buddy card office." Daisuke said as he came to him.

"Mr. Masamune!" Gao said.

"Are you his teacher?" Tasuku asked him.

"I'm a substitute teacher. I heard you came here to give Gao a deck case." He took out a black deck case, "Like mine."

"Oh yeah. I remember someone gave that deck case to someone name Daisuke Masamune." Tasuku said.

Gao never realized his teacher is Buddyfighter even from hearing it in class. He thought of his decision for a sec until he takes the deck case from Tasuku, "Gee, thanks."

"This also makes you an official Buddyfighter." Tasuku explained as Gao looked at the deck case, "You're now able to go out and buddyfight with monsters anytime and anyplace that you want."

"Buddyfight with monsters?" Gao asked.

"Well, bye." he turned and starts walking off, but then Gao stopped him, "Wait, no, hang on. Where are you going?" He asked as Tasuku stops when he heard Gao.

"What if I challenge you to a fight to help train me?" He recommended as he hold the deck case.

"Gao? Are you serious?" Daisuke asked concernedly.

"Did I hear you correctly?" he turned around, "Do you want to challenge me and Jackknife from the Buddy Police?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, you know if you're up to it?" Gao asked.

"Don't try to boast about that, Gao." He walked to him, "From what I heard, Tasuku has been buddyfighting for awhile, you did see him from the news after all. You think you're up for the challenge against him?"

"Well sorry, teacher I wouldn't get such common sense anyway." Gao said.

"Hey, you little human." The dragon walked up to him, "From this moment on, you and I will be buddies." He proclaimed.

"Did you just say buddies?!" He said it shocked and became excited, "Yes!"

"I am none other than the son of the honorable Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade terrestrial the 13th. Drum made his introduction to Gao.

Gao was silent from hearing that long name and decides to nickname him drum but it made him irritated.

"Yeah! Well, how about you don't!" He exclaimed.

"Heh, what'eve I'm the leader. The name's Gao. Gao Mikado." Gao also said his introduction.

Haruko flew to Gao and gave him the mike recommending to him to take back the challenge if he wants. But he refused, "I don't want to take it back." he said it motivated and looked at Tasuku, "I don't know why, but I have to do this, that's why I'd like to challenge you to a buddyfight right here, right now."

"Looks like Gao here has gained his buddy." Ryuuga said as he walks towards him while hiding in the box.

"For now at least." Daisuke said it clearly and smiled, "But now it's time to see the beginner go against the prodigy. Let's see who will win this match."

* * *

**Corner Time**

"Good morning/afternoon/evening or night." Daisuke pops out and waved to viewers, "The today's chapter has ended. But it's not over yet." He takes out the deck case, "For each chapter, Ryuuga and I will show you one card for each chapter from my deck and this chapter's card is..."

A card pops up showing Ryuuga meditating in the mountains.

"This card will be about myself, the Dragon Fighter, Ryuuga." Ryuuga also pops out.

"Ryuuga is a size 2 monster with 4000 attack and 5000 defense. It's a bit of a stretch but get this." Daisuke said.

"With my effect, if I performed a Link Attack with my Buddy. I gained 2000 power for my attack and if it's successful. The buddyfighter will gain one gauge." Ryuuga said.

"Better yet, if there's another Dragon Fighter on the field. I can sacrifice to gain a soulguard even buddy called. He gains it as well." Daisuke explains more.

"Next, we have-" Daisuke said as Ryuuga shut his mouth, "You said one and that's it!"

"That's all we have for the corner time!" Ryuuga said happily, "See you next time!" Ryuuga waved goodbye.

"Ryuuga, yoru goin to pae for that." He said mumbled when Ryuuga still covers his mouth."

* * *

Microtoa: Ok viewers. I need your help creating me Dragonic Fighters, It will be interesting for the next chapter. In order for you to help me. Please fill out this. So, that way, it will become the next cards for the next chapter. Please and thank you.

**Form:**

**Monster/Spell/Accessory:  
**

**Name:**

**Attack:**

**Defense:**

**Critical:**

**Size:**

**Any effect:**

**What do they say when fighting:**

**What do they look like:**


	2. Gao vs Tasuku

Chapter 2: Gao vs. Tasuku

* * *

The whole school along with Tasuku and JackKnife were on the field with Gao looking at Tasuku with determination.

"I'm actually glad." Tasuku replied.

"Why is that?" Gao asked.

"To be honest I can't remember the last time I was challenged to a fight outside of work."

"Well than are we going to get started or what!" Gao began to lift up his deck case.

"Wait! Not so fast, Gao!" Daisuke yelled out.

When Gao and Nanami turned to look, they saw that Daisuke stopped.

"As the Buddyfighter I would allow the challenge to go on. But you're all suppose to be in your classrooms, even you Mr. Ryuenji."

"You're right, I should get back before next period." Tasuku turned to Gao. "We'll have to continue this later."

"Even though Tasuku works for the Buddycard office, he manages to do double duty as a grade 7 student." Paruko explained.

"You need to get back as well, Paruko." Daisuke said.

"But what about the fight, huh?" Gao asked.

The kids around the group began to groan due to being upset.

"I get why the kids are bum." A guy with a lab coat popped up. "What do you say we reschedule a match for after school? I'll even authorize you to use the pride of Aibo Academy."

"That sounds reasonable enough and I did promise, Mr. Nitsuke about this. Thank you Mr. Neginoyama." Daisuke bowed to Mr. Neginoyama.

"Be glad, Gao. Your very first battle in our battle stage." Daisuke turned to Gao. "You have your chance to go against Ryuenji."

"Sure am glad to hear that." Gao said turning to Tasuku.

Gao and Tasuku were giving each other a stare as everyone looked at it.

"Well then, Gao and Tasuku, let's hope one of you can win." Daisuke said quietly.

* * *

Outside the courtyard, Daisuke was looking at the cards, Gao have.

"This will become the first buddyfight for Gao.." Daisuke said as he put his hand on Gao's shoulder.

Daisuke and Ryuuga were standing in between of Gao and Drum and sees Gao looking at cards on the bench while Drum was sitting a bench away looking at the cards also. When Daisuke looked up front, he noticed most of his students were looking their way due to the big dragon sitting on the bench.

"Anyways." Daisuke turned to Gao. "Gao, do you even know what to do with your cards?"

Gao just kept humming and while he scratched his head, a bit of steam came out.

Daisuke sighed, "I guess not..." Daisuke turned his face to Drum. "So Drum, I've got some questions I wanna ask you."

When Daisuke called him Drum, he just like a few others Daisuke talked to got a tick mark on his head and turned his head to Daisuke.

"Quit calling me Drum, my title is son of Drum Bunker Dragon fang Slade terrestrial the 13th." Drum introduced. "Should I etch it in stone for you humans?"

"Whatever." Daisuke waved his hand. "Listen, you need to change your appearance because it is after all attracting a lot of attention but when you buddyfight, then you can be like that."

"I am rather terrifying and if those are the rules." Drum said looking around.

"Show us your mini form then, eh, Drum?" Daisuke said, smiling and looking at Drum.

A gust of wind began to circle around Drum and eventually disappear. When the gust was gone, underneath was Drum but a bit smaller.

"So, that's your mini form." Daisuke said bending down a bit, feeling flabbergasted.

"Is this alright?" Drum asked.

"At least, you're small and not terrifying after all" He said.

"Wait a sec, Jack didn't have to change the way they look." Drum pointed out, "And I don't see your buddy. How would I know his mini form?" He asked.

Daisuke took out his deck case, "Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga. Show yourself." The card shines as Ryuuga appeared himself in mini form, "This is Ryuuga and he is in his mini form. As for Jack well, he's the prodigy's buddy so he's fine, but no one knows who you are in this world."

"How does Ryuuga look almost like me?" Drum asked as he look closer to Ryuuga and noticed a bit of resemblance to those two.

"Ryuuga told me that he used to be an apprentice to someone. " Daisuke looked at Ryuuga. "He doesn't tell me but he thinks its better not to know." He shook his head.

"And besides." Ryuuga said as he explained, "It's easier to just hang out with Daisuke this way, I won't show my true form unless Daisuke buddyfights."

"Don't worry, Ryuuga. We'll do it when we have time." Daisuke replied and then turned to Gao. "So Gao, do you think it's possible for you to beat Tasuku, he is part of the police and known to be a strong buddyfighter."

"I don't know." Gao scratched his head. "I never had to build a deck before."

By saying that, Drum was shocked but Daisuke and Ryuuga sighed stayed.

"Of course you don't." Daisuke put his finger on his forehead. "This is after all your very first time even looking at the buddyfight cards."

"Heh heh, don't sweat it." Gao's stomach began to growl. "I'm sure I can figure it out."

"It looks like you're going to need some help." Daisuke walked towards Gao and extend his hand. "Come on, let's see if your friends can help you with this."

Gao got off the bench and takes his hand as they went to the roof with their buddies following behind.

* * *

"Man, I'm starving." Gao said walking with a wrapped lunch.

"I can hardly believe you went back to class to grab some food." Daisuke said walking into the roof garden but didn't carried lunch.

"Well for Gao, food comes first and then important stuff." Ryuuga as he climbed on Daisuke's head. "Plus, you always do your errands and then have lunch but you never always eat at lunch."

Ryuuga pointed to Daisuke's stomach as he felt embarrassed. A few seconds later and they heard a stomach growl.

"Was that your stomach or mine?" Drum said looking behind.

"Stomach? Who cares?" Gao asked. "We got to get back inside."

"I'm hungry." Drum stated.

"We have to go back now?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't explain now, but if you want to eat, we got to get out of here." Gao said heading towards the door.

Before Daisuke went to the door, he looked around to see a hand pulling a body up from one of the benches.

"Going somewhere?" A voice yelled out.

After hearing that voice, Gao stopped walking and turned to see Baku sitting on one of the benches.

"Don't tell me that you forgot our bet already." Baku stated. "What's on the menu today?"

Gao became irritated but soon gave up and began walking to Baku with his lunch with the other walking behind. When he got close, Gao turned his head and gave Baku his lunch.

"Well if you insist." Baku said grabbing the lunch from Gao.

Daisuke crossed his arms and place it on top of the bench and Ryuuga sat next to Baku as Gao and Drum just stood in defeat.

"You must be Baku. Isn't it?" Daisuke asked for Baku's intro.

Baku nodded, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Masamune." he greeted to Daisuke

"Well what is it?" Gao asked.

When Daisuke looked at the lunch, Gao was not going to happy.

"Hey, maybe you should look away. It's something you don't want to see." Daisuke stated.

"Huh, why?" Gao asked turning around. "Oh no! Why today of all days! Granny made me her delicious octopus dumplings." he felt crestfallen.

"Sure beats eating north beatles eggs back home." Drum said eating a octopus dumpling.

"Hey! Who said you could eat any!" Gao exclaimed Drum's face.

"I told him not to look. Why doesn't anybody listened to me?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

He then noticed a weird object came in front of his face. When he looked closely, he noticed that the things in his face were two octopus dumplings. He turned to the source and notice Baku looking at him with a grin as he did the whatever pose and accepted the dumpling.

"Gao will be more irritated if more people beside him eat them." Baku explained.

Daisuke gave one to Ryuuga and ate the one he had in his hand which Gao noticed.

"What! Mr. Masamune and Ryuuga! Why?!" Gao exclaimed with fire around him.

"Sorry Gao, but Baku did offer, besides I was hungry" Daisuke explained.

Seeing as how desperate he is,Daisuke raised up his lunch and placed it in front of Gao's face.

"Since I don't eat at school all of time, I might as well give this to you." Daisuke said.

Seeing as it was food, Gao just took it off her hand and opened it to see a display of delicious apple slices, rolled up eggs, some rice, and some cut up sausages that look like octopuses.

"Wow it looks so good!" Gao exclaimed taking a bite. "And it tastes awesome!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Daisuke replied.

"Aw man, why did you have to give him your lunch, Sir?" Baku stated. "You could have just given it to me."

"At least Gao has something to eat now." A voice said.

Gao looked up from the food to see Kuguru in front of them.

Daisuke sees her, "You must be Kuguru. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Masamune." She shook his hand. "But because you gave Gao your lunch, shouldn't he do you a favor?"

"Huh? A favor?" Daisuke was confused. "I ain't got anything I need from him, why do you?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Kuguru said.

"Well, if it's important, then you can take the favor."

"Thanks, Mr. Masamune." Kuguru looked over at Gao "Gao, when you buddyfight with Tasuku, I want you to let Baku build a deck for you, you got that."

After hearing her say that, Gao and Drum looked at Kuguru in shock.

"You must be delusional." Baku picked his teeth with a pick. "He's a rookie there's no way he can master my deck."

"Well we won't know unless we try now will we." Gao exclaimed.

"Hey Baku." Baku turned to Kuguru. "Remember just the other day, I saw you practicing for you mechanic's test on Mr. Nitsuke's car. What do you think will happen if he were to find out about it. I bet you would get suspended, maybe even expelled."

"Okay I'll do it." Baku said with a guilty look.

Looking at this, Ryuuga and Daisuke had a sweat drop on their heads.

"Now we know that if Kuguru wants something, she gets it." Ryuuga pointed out.

"Poor Baku getting blackmailed, but at least Gao has help now." Daisuke said with a smirk on his face.

"What about you, Mr. Masamune?" She asked. "If I remember correctly...You have a dragon world deck since Ryuuga is a dragon monster."

"There was also that time that someone used that dragon when it got on the news lately." Kuguru looked over at the sweaty duo. "I wonder what would happen if they found out who did it, maybe a trip to the police since they escape without showing themselves."

Seeing the true power of Kuguru, Daisuke just gave a sigh.

"Okay, fine, then I'll help too." Daisuke said.

"Cool! Thanks Baku and Mr. Masamune!" Gao said.

"Just call me, Daisuke. Calling me, 'Mr. Masamune' is a bit embarrassing." Daisuke blushed in embarrassment.

Baku placed down his tool box and opened it to reveal a whole bunch of cards.

"Drum bunker dragon is it?" Baku looked through his cards. "Offense and defense powers are both high 5000 each, it also has a super rare ability called Soul Guard allowing it to remain standing even if destroyed but just once. A seriously awesome card."

"Finally someone who gets me." Drum said which made another argument commence between him and Gao.

He sighed, "Not again you two." Daisuke said with a face palm.

"Chill out and leave it to me." Baku said confident.

"Baku I have just one request." Baku looked at Gao. "It's a favor actually."

"What is it now?" Baku said holding a hand to his head.

"I want you to build me a deck that will allow me to fight as well." Gao explained.

"If Gao wants to fight on the field..." Daisuke looked to Gao. "Then Baku would have to place a few item cards on the deck."

"Fighting is the great privilege of we armor dragons so you can just stay back in your safe little corner like a typical dragon knight." Drum explained.

"No way." Gao placed his arms out. "I'm not gonna just stand around in the background shouting instructions the whole time you got that! I want to be out there on the battle field shoulder to shoulder with you guys."

"Actually that could actually be possible, Gao." Daisuke spoke up.

"What?! Really!" Gao said shocked.

"Mr. Masamune's right since players are allowed to fight." Baku explained. "That's probably one of the best things about buddyfight. But to do it, you're gonna need an item card like this one."

"I said call me, 'Daisuke.' He said irritated.

Baku looked through his box and took out a card. Looking at it closely, it was the item card.

"Just know that by using it you'll weaken your defensive position." Baku explained.

"I don't care, just add it to the deck." Gao said with determination.

Baku just looked at him and went back to looking into his box.

"Now this one is a must have." Everyone turned to Baku.

* * *

"Here we are at Aibo Academy's fighting stage about to witness a buddy fight with none other than our very own boy wonder and member of the buddy card office Tasuku Ryuenji." Haruko explained while flying around the stage. "Look at the intensity in his eyes, oh those eyes so dreamy we love you, Tasuku!"

Haruko then flew in next to Tasuku.

"His opponent is 6 grader Gao Mikado a total novice who didn't even start buddy fighting until this year and in this reporter's humble opinion has no business challenging a season pro like Tasuku." Haruko introduced.

Gao on his side looked determine as he stood arms crossed looking at Tasuku.

"Good luck Gao!" A voice yelled out.

Gao looked shocked and began looking into the audience. "Huh, Anna?"

"Get that buddy police guy." His sister Anna said in the audience.

"Thanks sis." Gao said waving back.

"Hey Gao." Tasuku called out. "They'll be a lot of people out there watching us today, but don't let that get to you, okay?"

"Thanks but no need to worry about me." Gao pointed his thumb to him. "I got a few tricks up my sleeves good luck out there."

"Alright, good luck to you as well." Tasuku replied.

Tasuku began to take out his deck case. "Gather dragon army, dragonic force luminize."

Tasuku's core gadget was a star shaped flyer with a circle gem in the middle and in front of his were his cards.

"Okay now it's my turn." Gao took out his Deck case. "Release Baku's super explosive dragon deck, dragon blast fury luminize."

Over in the audience was Gao's little group there sitting in the audience.

"You're kidding me." Baku said with a face palm.

"Be happy that he call the name of yours on his deck title, Baku." Daisuke pointed out.

"His core gadget's a belt." Noboru said with his arms behind his back. "This guy's totally embarrassing himself."

Hearing Noboru's insult, Anna puffed up her cheeck and yelled out. "You're super cool big brother. I really like your belt. It suits you perfectly. It even looks like the sun."

Hearing Anna's scream, Gao look down at his core gadget and looks carefully at it.

"The sun..." Gao looks at the belt. "Hah, now I can't lose."

Gao begins to put on his vest and calls himself the sun warrior.

"Thanks, Anna now he's determine to win." Daisuke said towards Anna And patted her on the head.

"It appears both competitors are ready. So the match is going to finally begin." Haruko explained in her UFO "Buddy fight!"

"Time to raise the flag!" Tasuku and Gao exclaimed.

"Dragon world!" Jack held up dragon world flag.

"Dragon world!" Drum waved the flag around.

The area was then covered with stone to look like an area which also hid the audience from the fighters.

* * *

"Charge and draw." Tasuku took a card from his hand into his gauge. "I call to the center jumadar dragon."

Tasuku raised a card that burst into flames into the field to transform into Jumadar dragon.

"Jumadar, you know what to do."

"With pleasure." Jumadar dragon said as he flew up and landed a hit on Gao taking 2 of his health points.

After that attack it was Gao's turn.

"Gao's up to 2 damage now." Daisuke implied.

"If Gao's life goes to 0 then he loses the match against Tasuku." Ryuuga added.

As Gao drew a card, he did a charge and draw and summoned a thousand rapier dragon to the right and statemic dagger dragon to the left.

"Oh wow! He's summoning two monsters at once." Anne said excited.

"Big whoop, he's still gonna lose." Noboru said.

Anne was frustrated at Noboru turned his head to the left, "Clearly, you know nothing about the sizes rule. If the total size counts 3 or less, you can call as many monsters in one hand as you want." As he demonstrate the image of the size, Anne tore through the picture and yelled an insult, "At least, I don't have a kitten on my shirt!"

"It's a tiger, not a kitten!" Noboru yelled.

"Gao! Attack Tasuku! Then send your dragons to attack Noboru!" Anne yelled out.

"I'm afraid he can't do that, Anne." Daisuke said as he explained, "He can't attack Tasuku directly when there's a monster occupied on the center area.

Anne didn't realized that as she looked at Gao.

It was Gao's turn as he began his move, "And with this one card, I cast Dragon Blade, Drago Blade." As he activates the card, a blinding light binds around his feet to show armored feet and gauntlets. And has a sword on his hand as he swings it to his back as he jumps to the center. Tasuku smiled for seeing Gao into action.

"It's a triple offensive maneuver." Baku explained.

"Is that good?" Anne asked.

"Yes." Kuguru replied, "It's the strongest formation."

"Only the doofus would move into position. Now he has no defense." Noboru said.

"I guess he's seriously about fighting after all." Baku said as he smiled as he ate some popcorn.

Daisuke smiled and said quietly, "Yes, he's very serious."

Then Gao prepare his move as he asked Thousand Rapier to attack Jumadar to clear the area for Tasuku to be wide open. And he did as he battled against Jumadar and did his thousand rapier attack on him and defeated him. Then Gao asked Statemic Dagger to attack together with him.

Statemic attacked Tasuku as his life counter decreased to 8, then Gao attacked as the turn ended.

"Bunk out!" Anne yelled out.

"He struck 5 damage points on his first turn?" Noboru asked.

Daisuke whistled slightly, "Quite the unexpected buddyfighter."

Now it's Tasuku's turn, "Come on, we got some catching up to do. This will be tougher than I first thought." He said as he begun draw and charge and draw. Then he called to the center, the Latale Shield Dragon as he began to roar. Then Tasuku cast Dragonic Charge which allows him to increase his gauge by 2. Then Tasuku was ready for action as Gao noticed Tasuku's next move.

Tasuku used Dragonic Shoot to destroy Statemic Dragon. And then he used one gauge to activate Dragon Flame to destroy Thousand Rapier leaving Gao wide open with no monsters. Then Tasuku pay one gauge to activate Dragon Crush to destroy Gao's Drago Brave as he jumps back in his position.

"Annihilated..." Noboru said.

"He took out Gao's field instantly even without using his monsters to attack." Daisuke said.

"Outskilled and Outclassed. With a flurious spell card assaults, Tasuku one gout everything in Gao's field." Paruko announced.

"One more." As he took out a card, "Thanks to your previous attack."

Gao was concerned for that.

Then Tasuku cast Dragonic Grimoire which allows to draw 3 cards when he has 5 or less life counter. He looked at his hand, "Alright Jack, it's up to you."

He then buddycall to the right area, his buddy, Jackknife Dragon as he slams the flag down to the ground as he flew to the right position. When he did that, Tasuku gains one life point for calling his buddy.

"Yeah. Yeah." Jack said sarcastically.

"Give them what they came to see, Jack. Let's win this!" Tasuku said.

Jack rotated his knife to the front of his head and begin his attack.

"Here he comes!" Drum warned him.

Gao was aware as he received 3 damage. Then Shield Dragon attacked him with his shield as he gave him 2 damage.

"Check it out, everyone! Gao has only 3 life points left. Will he play it? The Super-Duper Rare card, that no one else in the world has but Tasuku Ryuenji? Is it time for the Gargantua Punisher?"

"Hang on a sec." Anne asked, "Is Gao gonna lose?" She was concerned for him.

"I don't think he is this time." Daisuke replied to her.

"There are 3 conditions that must be met before a player can use Gargantua Punisher." Kuguru said as she explains the conditions, "First, the imposing player must have 4 or fewer life points. Second, there can't be a monster in either player's center area. And third..."

"A player must have a gauge of 4 or more before they can use it." Baku said the third condition, "And right now, Tasuku's only the gauge of 3."

"And he needs one more to activate the punisher on Gao." Daisuke said.

"Yeah but after the next turn..." Anne said.

Baku and Kuguru know what they're going to say but they can't say to her.

"Let's just hope for the best for Gao." Daisuke said.

Anne smiled and nodded.

Then it was Gao's turn as he draw and charged and draw, "Kay' look alive there, buddy. You're up next."

"And here I thought you've forgotten about me." Drum said and recommended, "Put me in the center to protect you."

Gao looks and decides to think of his strategy with his arms crossed.

"What's Gao doing all of the sudden?" Daisuke asked.

"I wonder if he'll used Drum Bunker Dragon?" Kuguru asked.

"Well he should." Baku replied, "The thing is, he's not playing it right away so he's likely only got size 2 monster."

"Drum Bunker Dragon..." Daisuke said silently, "Let's see what he's got."

"Well then, he should call Drum to the center area. With his soul guard ability, he'll be able to fend off two attacks." Kuguru thought of a good idea as Baku agrees, "Yeah. Let's see if he remembers." Baku hoped.

"Don't worry, Baku. I'm sure Gao knows what he's doing." Daisuke said.

Drum was getting impatient, "Come on, what's the matter?!" He yelled out.

"Easy, Drum." He calm Drum down and gave it some thought, "What should we be thinking about is not how to avoid losing." Gao thinks for awhile and said, "But how we're gonna win."

"Whatever." Drum said sarcastically, "Just put me in the center and hurry." Drum recommended, "They have six life points remaining to our measly free."

Gao looked at Tasuku and finally realized that he have an idea as he smirked, "Buddy call!"

Tasuku didn't realized that as Drum placed the flag on the ground as he prepares to move as Gao moves Drum to the right.

Drum was shocked in impression, "Huh?! To the right?!" He moved to the right as he complains to Gao then Gao gets the buddy gift for one life point.

Noboru knew this would happen, "There it is, I knew he make a big mistake."

Anne was worried as she asked Kuguru, "Well, why didn't he put him in the center?"

Baku and Kuguru were silent but for Daisuke, he thought, "He's planning something. But whatever it is, he must has a good reason why he put Drum in the right instead of the center."

"I'm counting on you, partner." Gao said to Drum, "Let's win this!"

Drum turned his head, "What do you mean 'partner'? I don't wanna be your buddy anymore!" he complained.

Gao ignored what he said and said, "Okay, now attack Latale Shield." He commanded.

"At least speak in the same language." Drum recommended.

Gao grinned as he commanded again, "Go, Drum! Attack!"

Drum's about to attack Latale Shield and defeated him.

"Tasuku was already at an overwhelming advantage." Paruko said, "And for some reason in his turn, Gao didn't call Drum Bunker Dragon to the center area. In my opinion, this match is pretty much a done deal."

It was now Tasuku's turn as he realized Gao's strategy. Then he prepared for the next as he equipped himself with Drago Fearless as he jumped into the center area.

"Hah. What's he got there?" Noboru asked.

"It's got an offensive power of 3000 and 2 strike points." Kuguru explained concernedly.

"What does that mean?" Anne asked seriously, "Is Gao gonna lose?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Daisuke replied.

"Daisuke's right." Baku agreed.

Gao was waiting for Tasuku to make his move, "I love to stick around and keep battling you, but I should get going." He said as he raised his sword, "So, it's time to end this thing, Gao."

He jumps off the center and onto the field as he skeet and jump as he attacks Gao, leaving him with 2 life points remaining.

Drum was surprised when Gao was about to be defeated as Jack begins his final attack, "Is this the end of Gao Mikado?" Paruko said a cliffhanger.

The others were concerned but Daisuke isn't as Gao begun his counter spell with Green Dragon Shield that nullify the attack and gave him one life point. Tasuku's turn was ended.

"He survived that turn. But he's only got 3 life points. Tasuku's 6. For the most damage size 1 monster can do." He give out a theory and answered, "Is just 2 points."

"So he can only inflict 5 damages the most?" Kuguru asked.

"That's besides the point." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean, Daisuke?" She asked as he answered, "If Tasuku pulls out his impact, the Gargantua Punisher. It'll be over for Gao."

"I wonder what Tasuku is gonna do in his next turn." Kuguru wondered.

"Yes... I wonder what he's going to pull off next." Daisuke said silently.

"Maybe Daisuke's right about the Gargantua Punisher." Kuguru thought about that.

Then it's Gao's turn, "You got lucky back there, kid." Drum said.

But Gao disagree, "Besides, when am I gonna start getting some cred for my praise, instead of always been called 'lucky'?" he asked.

"Well, what are you going to do now, brainiac?" Drum asked.

"Looks like Gao's have something up his sleeve." Daisuke said.

"Sort of, but at least you're here to support Gao." Kuguru said.

"Gao's gonna need a miracle in order to fight back against Tasuku's 6 life points." Baku said. As he thought, he remembered something thing. "Wait a sec..."

Daisuke knew and looked back at him. "Remember now Baku. You did at least added 4 Drago Brave cards into his deck. Seeing the lay out, Drum has 3 damage infliction, if he can get a Drago Brave, that's 3 more damage and enough to beat Tasuku."

"Yeah, but if he doesn't draw it, he's in big trouble."

"Come on, Baku, I know that Gao will win."

"How can you be so sure about that, Daisuke?" Noboru looks at Nami.

"Because of after what I seen on Gao." Daisuke looks over at him. "If he can believe that he can defeat Tasuku, then Gao will defeat Tasuku."

Back on the battle ground, Gao had just drawn a card from his deck case and do a charge and draw. The suspense grows as he draws the cards.

"Draw it!" "Come on..." "You're kidding!" "Do it Gao!"

Gao shows a smirk and a blinding light binds around his feet to show armored feet and gloves, which meant...

"Dragon Blade, Drago Brave!" Gao lifts his arm up for the binding light to show the sword.

He grips the sword with two hands and swings it behind his back. He jumps down from his spot and jumps to the center. "Okay Drum, you first."

Drum's rocket drill begins to rumble and the engine begins to spur out fire as the drill begins to rotate as Drum jumps up and lands his drill onto Tasuku taking three damage away from him. Gao lifts his sword and does a run from his center field to land the final blow on Tasuku. On Tasuku's field, his flag got disintegrated, indicating that he had lost.

**GAME OVER, WINNER IS GAO MIKADO!**

The Drago Brave card disappears as Gao punches his arms to the sides. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

The crowd goes wild as how the prodigy Tasuku Ryuenji lost to a student like Gao. Daisuke just looks down at Gao with a smile. "Gao did it... He won." He stood up from his seat and started to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Daisuke?" Noboru called from behind.

"Aren't you going to at least congratulate Gao on his match?" Baku asked.

"I will, but I got something to do. So I will congratulate him later. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Daisuke just kept on walking and left the arena. When he got out of the arena doors, he calls out Ryuuga. "Ryuuga."

"What is it, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked.

"What do you make of him?" Daisuke asked him a seriously question.

"Well, Gao here is an impressive buddy fighter. I say he's got guts." Ryuuga replied but Daisuke wasn't satisfied with that.

"I'm not referring to Gao Mikado, you idiot. You know who I'm referring to." Daisuke said as Ryuuga realized, "Oh, you mean Drum Bunker? Well, it's just as his father said to me. He's still stubborn as well."

"I'm surprise you were friends with him." Daisuke said as Ryuuga laughed, "What can I say? We have good old times together."

Daisuke looked at this deck, "For now, our top priority is to capture Drum Bunker Dragon and claim him as a new Dragonic Fighter."

"What about the other cards, you were planning to capturing those next?" Ryuuga reminded Daisuke of his duty.

"True. But for now, when the time's right, we will get Drum Bunker Dragon no matter what."

"Very well." Ryuuga said, "But can I at least have a break first?" He asked.

"Why do you need a break for?"

"I promised an apprentice of mine, I train him to become stronger." He clapped his hands as an apologize, "Please let me do this first, then we can continue."

Daisuke doesn't think of his approval but realized he could have time until the next criminal strikes then he gave a nod, "Very well, just come back to me when you're done."

"Oh, thank you, Daisuke! I won't disappoint you!" Ryuuga said excitedly as he transport back to the Dragon World.

"I'm already disappointed in him already."

* * *

Back at the arena, Gao thanked baku for making his deck. As they talked, Tasuku jumped down from his spot and walked over to the duo, which they noticed. "That was a pretty fun match Gao. Gotta say, you has some solid tactics. You're now officially my biggest buddyfight rival. I'd like you to have this card."

Tasuku pulls out a card from his pocket revealing to be his best card, Gargantuan Punisher.

Gao looked down at the card with a shock. "But that's Gargantuan Punisher!"

"Use it well." Tasuku says. "As you know, it's a unique card and I'd really like to see you master it."

Gao just looked at Tasuku with a black face as Gao reaches out his hand and accepting the card. As the card is accepted, a dark aura comes out of the card and covers Gao. When Gao looks back at the card, he is shock to see what happened to it.

"The special rare Gargantuan Punisher card is all yours." Tasuku looks at the bewildered Gao.

Gao just looked at Tasuku shocked before looking back at the card. "Gargantuan punisher is really mine...Seriously..."

The appearance of the card has changed from the character being Tasuku, to becoming Gao wielding the sword.

* * *

**Corner Time**

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Corner time." Daisuke stands on one side of the stage. "I'm Daisuke Masamune and I will be your today's host.

A puff of smoke comes out form the other side, and behind all that smoke appears Dragon Fighter Ryuuga in his true form. "Hello everyone, I'm Dragonic Fighter Ryuuga as you already know."

"Now then everyone, let's see what other I have in my deck for today." Daisuke snapped his finger as the puff of smoke revealed the next card. The appearance is of a human with red dragon scales that has blue dragon eyes and long shaggy yellow hair. He wears a knights armor and carries a red bladed claymore.

"This card is named Dragonic Hero Hayabusa!" Daisuke places a hand out to present it. "He is a size 2 Dragon Knight monster card with a 7000 offense and a 5000 defense, and his critical is 2."

"And here's his effect." Ryuuga added the details "He has a special ability for every dragon world monster that was destroyed in battle, 1000 attack for each one and 1 critical for each one.

"It's quite interesting but I still prefer Dragonic Fighters though." Daisuke looks at the card with a smile.

"Hey! You should be happy with this card, don't insult the one who worked hard with this idea!" Ryuuga complained to him.

"Well then. I'll thank **shadowmwape **for this idea." He bowed, "Thank you for your support."

"But we're not done yet!" Daisuke said as he perform as ninja technique as the monster card changed into an item card, "This here is my own item card I like to call, Dragonic Strike Fist." An appearance that looks like a glove with the dragon's face on it with the steel on it with the jewel on it.

"Now, here's the effect for this." Ryuuga explains. "This card is like Drago Knuckle but it's different to each other." Ryuuga turn his finger left and right.

"And the effect is..." Daisuke begans to explain, "When successfully hit the monster or opponent, you gain one gauge and also penetration! Isn't that awesome?!" He said excitedly.

"You just want to say that because you always wanted to said the attack phrase, 'Dragonic Uppercut'." Ryuuga mocked him for it.

"Why you...!" Daisuke began to argue with Ryuuga but realized they're out of time

Daisuke and Ryuuga waved to the front. "Until next time!" Then they continue arguing over and over again as the screen fades black.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Please me a give review about dragonic fighter suggestions or the item, spells, and impact for me and my dragonic fighters. Please and thank you.


	3. Daisuke's Battle

Chapter 3: Daisuke's Battle

Day has passed since Gao has won his buddyfight against Tasuku and everything has been normal. It's morning time and Daisuke was walking over to Gao's house since he wanted to give Gao his homework he left at class. As for Ryuuga he went on ahead to the Dragon World to train his apprentice and won't be back for an hour.

As Daisuke walked, he was looking up at the sky trying to think. "Ryuuga...Just why would you wanted to train an apprentice for." Daisuke looks back down to his hand to read off a piece of papers with lines drawn on it to look like a map, "Good thing I got the address from the professor. Glad that he gives it to me with my paycheck."

Daisuke gives another sigh as hhe though back to the events yesterday. After taking a few more steps, he stops in front of a classic two story house with the name plate _MIKADO _in front of it. Daisuke looks back down at his map before looking back up at the house. "I guess this is the place..." hHe walked up to the front door and knocks. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Footsteps can be heard before the door opened and yet no one is in view. Daisuke gave a blank face before shaking her face to calm down. "Okay, this is the first time I entered one of my student's home. I hope his family is friendly."

A poke to his stomach made his lunch back with fear and surprise before falling into the ground. Something wooden pokes him in the head making him look up to see a small elder lady holding a broom. Daisuke gets up as she stares at the elder in front of him. "Excuse me, is this the Mikado residence?"

The elder just nods as she points her broom to inside meaning for Daisuke to go in. Daisuke just nods at her before walking inside the house. The inside was modern just like the outside and as she looks into the living room, he found almost the whole family in there. "Is there something going on?"

"No, they are just watching Asmodai's dance show as usual."

A voice is heard from behind making Daisuke jump and turn to see a young lady with turquoise hair tied to a low ponytail which meant she was Gao's mom. "Hello, you must be Mr. Masamune, Gao and Hanako told me about you." Gao's mom puts out her hand.

Daisuke takes out his hand and takes hold of the other hand as he shook it. "Yes that's me, I apologize for coming over so suddenly."

"Oh no that's okay, it's good to know what kind of friends my son has." Gao's mom takes back her hand as she makes a punching hand motion with a fire around her. "Especially those who he owe~"

Daisuke just backed up as the flame got bigger and bigger. _'I'm guess his mother is one scary woman.'_

"Follow me to the kitchen." Gao's mom begins to walk.

Daisuke just looks back at the family doing the moonwalk before turning back to the mom and following after her. As he enters the kitchen, Gao's mom was back at the counter top cutting some vegetables. "I'm sorry breakfast isn't ready yet, you may sit down and wait if you'd like."

"No it's okay, if it's aright, may I be our assistance for this?" Daisuke walked over and stood next to Gao's mom.

"Oh I can't let you do that, you're a guest in the Mikado house."

"I insist, plus I always wanted to try to cook my own breakfast, besides how hard could it be to cook for a family." Daisuke grabs a spare apron from nearby and ties it to his neck and waist.

"Well I guess I can't stop you now." Gao's mom turns to a pot on the stove. "Can you go and check out the pasta cooking in the pot over there?"

Daisuke nods before walking over to the pot. For a few minutes, Gao's mom had Daisuke help cooked the pasta, omelet rice, and the fish for breakfast as she did the rest. Eventually, the duo cooks were able to finish cooking and were setting the table for the rest of the family. Gao's mom wipes the sweat off her forehead before turning to the family. "Breakfast is ready!"

The whole family turned to them as they went to the table, "Man, what a feast!" Gao said excitedly, "Is it someone's birthday or something?"

Gao did his greeting as he was about to take the food but his mother stopped him, "I made all of this for drum and for your teacher!" She said.

"Huh? For us?" Daisuke referred to him and Drum.

"Yes." She replied, "Since I didn't know what you two really like, I thought I cooked up my specialties."

"I've gotta tell ya, Drum." Gao's Dad said, "You really surprised us yesterday." Drum sat down as they remember when Drum ate as he went up the roof and burst the flames out his mouth. The family was surprised of seeing that.

"My boss didn't believe me. When I told him, there have been a fire-breathing dragon on my roof." he said.

"It's because Hana gave him jalapeno's again." Gao mentioned.

"It's not that hot." Hana sarcastically.

"Well you don't eat the whole container here." She said, "Never in the million years, did I think that Gao would bring a buddy monster home with one take."

"Tell me about it." Daisuke agrees, "Never expected Gao to get not just the Buddy Monster but also defeating Tasuku Ryuenji in a Buddyfight. People were amazed for that."

"I was there watched the whole match!" Anna said, "It was the coolest I have ever seen! He did his Mighty Sun Fighter's beat and-" But then she was interrupted by Gao as he covered her mouth.

"Uhhh, she's just kidding." Gao said nervously.

Drum looked at something and asked, "What's this called?" He hold up a glass with a dessert on it.

She replied, "It's my homemade pudding. Try it, you might like it." She offered as Drum sniffed at it and ate the pudding. He was amazed with the taste of pudding. Gao's mother was relived as she wanted to make another batch for him when he gets back from school. Drum was happy. Daisuke was satisfied for seeing Drum eating then he continued eating.

* * *

At the morning, Daisuke was at his apartment as he looked at the calendar, "Hm, today's the day that students will be in a different class for today. Guess that means I won't be around for them for awhile." He took out deck expecting for Ryuuga to return, "I should get back on business collecting more cards."

He opened up his closet containing his disguise for his missions. It was a black jacket with scales on it, pants, a black cape, including the mask for his eyes to hide his identify and wears a bandanna with a dragon world's mark on it. As he put on his disguise and he heads out to the rooftop waiting for Ryuuga to arrive.

"Where is he? He should've been back by now." He complained.

He waited and waited until he saw the spark of light shines towards him as Ryuuga appears, "Hey, Daisuke. I'm back."

"You're late, Ryuuga. So, how did it go with your apprentice?" He asked him.

"Oh, it was great. He's a fast learner. Maybe someday, he'll become the dragon fighter and join us someday." Ryuuga smiled as he recommended.

Daisuke turns, "I have no need for newbies. For now, we need to get on schedule." Daisuke reminded him as he holds the paper, "According to this. The next criminal is located at the construction site. Apparently, he's planning to destroy the building in that area." He explained the information.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ryuuga asked.

"What we usually do, you idiot. Battling him and taking our prize." Daisuke remind him of his objective.

"Oh right. I guess we better go there."

"Then let's go!" Daisuke said as he runs and jumps the apartment as the buddy skill activates, giving him jet boots and wears the core gadget, the glove on his left hand.

* * *

(You can decide what criminal would look like.)

At the construction site, the criminal appears with his core gadget, the drill. And with his buddy, Chimera, they are preparing to wreak havoc. "Hahaha! I enjoy destruction. Who's going to stop me now?"

"I am." The criminal heard the voice as Daisuke appears with his disguise as he landed on the ground with Ryuuga stand behind him.

"And who are you suppose to be? You're not one of the buddy police, are you?" he asked him as the Masked Dragon replies, "Don't lump me in with those brats. You may call me the Masked Dragon. Because as of today," he raise his left hand, "Your card will be mine." He descend it and pointed to Chimera.

The criminal smiled evily, "We'll see about that."

Then they began their battle as the criminal said his chant, "Crush them down, Danger Beast luminize!"

"Lend me the strength of the thousand dragons, Dragonic Fighters luminize!"

"Time to raise the flag!" Both exclaimed.

"Danger World!" He hold his flag.

"Dragon World!" Ryuuga stabs the flag into the ground.

"I don't know who you are within mask, but you don't have what it takes to defeat me." Criminal laughed.

The Masked Dragon smiled, "Oh, we'll see about that." He begun his charge and draw by moving the card into the gauge and take the card from his core gadget that is the glove, "I call the right position, Dragonic Hero, Hayabusa!"

Hayabusa has appeared to the right, "Prepare yourself!"

"Hayabusa, attack the fighter!" He commanded his monster as Hayabusa attacked him with his claymore, given him 2 damage. It was the end of turn until it was the criminal's turn.

He did his draw and charge and draw as he calls out, Armor Knight Ogre and then equips himself with Boulder Piercing Spear and then he ordered Ogre to perform the link attack to attack the fighter, given Daisuke 4 damage and has 6 damage left.

Next, it's the Masked Dragon's turn as he begun his draw and charge and draw, "Next, to the left, Dragonic Fighter, Beowulf!" Beowulf appears on the left, the similar form of Beowulf but younger in the Legend World, "Next, I equipped myself with Dragonic Strike Fist." He equips himself with the fist and pays one damage for activating it with the fist as Daisuke jumps into the center.

"Beowulf, perform the link attack with Hayabusa and attack Armor Knight Ogre!" He commanded both of them as they perform their link attack with Hayabusa slashing and Beowulf using his claw to scratch him.

"Now, it's my turn! I attack you with my fist!" He runs towards the criminal as he used his uppercut attack, "Dragonnnnic." The criminal tries to avoid it but couldn't do it on time, "Uppercut!" He gave him two damage as he has 6 damage left and then Daisuke gets one gauge for attacking.

The criminal was frustrated, "Damn you. You do think that you can actually defeat me with your monster?!"

The Masked Dragon laughs loudly and said to him, "Of course, I am. The Dragonic Fighters are the ones that gave me strength, strong enough to destroy the criminals." he pointed at him, "starting with you."

It was the criminal's turn next as he calls out another Armor Knight Ogre to the left. and called his buddy, Chimera to the center to protect him and gave him one life point, giving him 7 life points now, "Ogre, attack the monster on the left!" The ogre attacks Beowulf as Beowulf's defeated, "Next, Chimera, perform a link attack and attack Hayabusa!" They perform the link attack as Hayabusa's defeated. The criminal laughed, "How about that?! You have no monsters to defend you. What are you going to do about that?''

The Masked Dragon smiled, "Oh, it's just the beginning." The criminal was confused, 'Huh, why's that?" he asked as the Masked Dragon replied, "Because the next turn will be your final climax!"

It's now his turn as he begun his draw and charge and draw then he noticed something strange in his hand, "What's this?" He saw another dragonic card but doesn't remember when he got it then he realized something, "Ryuuga? Care to explain?" He asked him as Ryuuga replied, "Well, he wanted to surprised you by proving himself he can fight as a Dragonic Fighter. Please give him a chance."

Daisuke gave it some thought and nodded, "Very well, let's see if he can really prove himself. But first," He change his plan to start with his buddy, "I call my buddy to the right, Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga!"

"Alright!" Ryuuga was motivated as he runs and jumps to the right and Daisuke gains one life point, "Next, I call to the left, Dragonic Kid, Daigo."

Daigo appears to the right, his appearance is that he's the kid size of Ryuuga, "Alright, I'm ready for this, Master."

Ryuuga nodded, "Yes, you are."

"Ryuuga! Perform the link attack with me!" The Masked Dragon ordered, "Right!" Both run towards the criminal, "When my buddy performs the link attack, he gains 2000 power additional!" as they jumped as Ryuuga does his kick attack and Daisuke does his punch attack as they exclaimed together, "Cross Attack!" They attacked the Chimera, "And since I attacked the monster, I can penatrate!" He used his Dragonic uppercut and then gave him 2 damages leaving him 5 damage remains, "And since it's successful, my partner gains one gauge!" Ryuuga explains as another gauge is added and now has 6 gauge.

"Ready for the final attack, guys?" Daisuke asked Ryuuga and Daigo as they nodded for agreement. "Final Phase! Impact!" He raised his fist up high, "Ryuuga! Daigo! Lend me your power!" Ryuuga and Daigo jumped as they became spirits and emerged their powers into his fist, "By paying three gauge and sacrificing my two dragonic monsters..." The gauge goes into the fist, "You will take 5 damages and additionally, all your monsters are destroyed and you will take additional damage for each monster that was destroyed."

"What?!" The criminal was surprised for hearing the effects, Daisuke prepares for his final phase by running and jumped again, "Take this! Fist of the Thousand Dragons!" He throws his fist as the dragon spirits appeared out of his fist, thousands of them attacked Ogre and then the dragons attack the criminal, giving him an utterly defeat.

**GAME OVER, WINNER MASKED DRAGON**

"And that's that." Daisuke said as the criminal was unconscious, "Gah..."

Daisuke took off his mask as he walks closely to him, "And now..." He took out his core deck case as he searched in his deck, "Ah..." He pull out the card he wanted to add, "Another card added. As for the rest..." He threw the deck on him, scattering the cards.

"Daisuke, you should know that's a bit rude." Ryuuga recommended as Daisuke threw a punch at him, "Idiot, don't say my name." He pointed at the criminal, "He maybe knocked out but he's half-conscious. He could give the buddy police a hint or worse."

Ryuuga felt bad and said, "Sorry, but are you sure we should keep going about this? Aren't we the ones who are criminals?" Daisuke turns, "I don't want to talk about the reason why we're doing this. For now, let's just continue on and finish our objective. Let's go home." Daisuke heads back home and Ryuuga follows and remembers something, "Hey, Daisuke. Aren't we forgetting something?"

Daisuke thinks and then realized he forget to give Gao his homework and scream loudly.

* * *

Smoke appears as Daisuke and Ryuuga appears, "Welcome back for more..." Ryuuga interrupts, "Cards by me and Daisuke."

"Will you stop interrupting me, you idiot?" Daisuke was frustrated.

"Sorry." Ryuuga apologized as he snaps the finger for the next card.

The impact card was revealed with the picture of Daisuke throwing his fist with the spirit dragons appeared out. Daisuke explains, "This is my impact card, I created. It's called the Fist of the Thousand Dragons. With the effect of this, by paying three gauge and sacrificing two cards with the dragonics in its name, the opponent takes 5 damage and gets additional damage for each monster that will be destroyed by this card. It's also a useful card even if it can hurt you a little."

"A little?" Ryuuga said sarcastically.

"Don't push it." Daisuke said as he snaps his finger for the next one, "Next, this is the next Dragonic monster called, Dragonic Berserker, Kaie. His power is 7000 and defense is 5000. He's a size 3 monster with 2 critical, the call cost is to pay 2 Gauge and Put up to 2 cards with Dragonic in their name from your hand to this card's soul. His effect is Berserk Blast which will allow me pay 1 gauge. Destroy a monster on your opponent's field and inflict 2 damage to your opponent! But I can only activate this skill once per turn. His appearance is a tan skinned muscular human with black tattoos that resembles a dragon on both arms. He wears black scaled armor gauntlets and helmet that nearly covers his head, only showing his mouth and green eyes. He also wears red clothing with black insignias all over it. He doesn't say anything but roars whenever he attacks or grunts in certain situations."

"That's a long explanation there, Daisuke. You really are acting like a real teacher." Ryuuga laughed for amusement.

Daisuke sighed as he placed his hand on face, "That's all I can say. So long, everyone." He waved everyone good bye as Ryuuga tries to comfort him and apologize as the screen fades black.


	4. Kiri's First Buddyfight

Chapter 4: Kiri's First Buddyfight

At the morning, Gao is getting ready to go to school, but Drum refused to go with him, "We're no longer buddies!"

"Whatever! Stay him and slut then." Gao recommended to him as he ran off to school, Gao growled after that.

* * *

At the apartment, Daisuke woke after hearing the alarm clock as he stopped, "Aw, man. What a tiring day." He got up an then he noticed the time and sighed, "I guess I better go. But before that..." He looked at Ryuuga sleep on the Veranda, "Ryuuga, I'll be going out for a while. Stay out of trouble, got it?" He asked him as Ryuuga responded with a tiresome voice, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He waved goodbye to Daisuke as he left to go to school.

* * *

At the shopping district, Gao ran to school but then he turned around as he felt like someone was following him, when he looked he didn't see anything suspicious and so he decided to ignored it and continue to head off, "There's something sketchy with that cat." Drum wearing a cat mask hides behind a sign and continues to follow him.

While he follows Gao, Daisuke saw something he wasn't amused, "Hm? Is that Drum? Why was he following Gao wearing a cat mask for?"

* * *

At the escalators, Baku and Kuguru were waiting for Gao to arrived until they saw him coming, "Hi Gao." Kuguru said.

"Oh hey, guys." He came to them, "Hey, where's Drum?" She asked Gao as he turned his head to the left, "Don't know, don't care." He replied as Kuguru asked an obvious question, "You two are fighting again?"

"It must've been tough, huh?" Daisuke said as he came to them, "Teach!" Gao called. "I told you, call me, Daisuke."

"Not while we're in school, Mr. Masamune." Baku said as he chuckled a little. But then Daisuke sighed after that.

* * *

As they got on the escalator, Baku asked, "So what's the deal this time? Arguing over the last doughnut?"

"No, it was chocolate pudding." Gao replied, "And I didn't even know it was his. I just wanted a snack and he freaked out as usual, that guy's way too emotional." Gao said.

"If Drum hears that I wonder how much anger does he take it for?" Daisuke whispers to himself for that. But when Gao said it, he didn't noticed Drum is hiding on the other escalator and was frustrated for hearing that, "I'll show him emotional and I'll teach him to steal my food!" He thinks as his eyes rose the flames of anger.

* * *

At the school, Daisuke is making his annoucement, "Okay, for starters, we have a new classmate in this class."

The boy makes his introduction, "I'm Kiri Hyoryu. It's nice to meet all of you."

But Gao didn't listen as he was too distracted for what he has done, "I shouldn't call him 'Lizard-brain'. I guess he's pretty mad at me."

"Thank you for your introducation, Kiri." He looked and noticed Kiri just disappeared as Kiri came to Gao excitedly, "You're the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao was surprised as he looked at Kiri, "Remember me? You saved me those bullies."

Flashback initiated with from chapter 1 as Kiri explained, "I've been telling everyone what you did."

Gao realized, "Right, how's it going?" Kiri replied, "I can't believe I'm actually going to be in the same class with the Mighty Sun Fighter."

Noboru laughed a little, "Looks like you got a fan, Gao."

Daisuke sighed, "Okay, Kiri, we're going to start our lesson right now, so please take a seat."

"Right." Kiri smiled as Gao made his introduction to Kiri, "My name is Gao Mikado, but you can call me Gao."

"The way you handle those bullies, I was sure you're in junior high school." Kiri assumed, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I guess I'm mature for my age." Gao said.

"I'm just glad I got into this place." Kiri said, "I wasn't sure if I be accepted or not. I mean Aibo Academy is one of the super elite schools in the country for training buddyfighters." Baku looked at Kiri and Gao and said while eating his lunch, "Guess Gao's got a new pal."

"Okay, first off. Pleas turn to your English Books to pg. 10." Daisuke said as he begins the lesson.

* * *

Outsides of the Aibo Academy, Drum was busy fixing up his Drill Bunker and was still upset about today, "I can't believe that puny human. As far as us being buddies. I'm totally done with it."

"Is that a fact?" Daisuke asked Drum.

"Whoa!" Drum was surprised, "Daisuke?! What are you doing here?"

"It's lunchtime and I noticed you weren't with Gao today. Aren't you suppose to be with him since he has your lunch?" Daisuke asked him.

"Well, it's not like I was getting hungry anyway." Drum turned as his stomach growled, "I stand correct." Daisuke stated his obvious.

But then Gao came while carrying two lunch boxes, he was looking for Drum, "This is so weird. It's not like him to missed lunch. I never hear the end of it if I eat both of these. So what should I do?" He asked himself as he sat down on a bench, "Oh man." He sighed.

"Hey Gao!" Kiri call out to him excitedly as Gao was surprised.

"Ah... Uh... Kiri." Gao said as Kiri asked, "Do you mind if I sit here beside you and join you for lunch?"

"Ah... no. Not at all." Gao accepted Kiri's offer.

* * *

At the shoe locker, Gao hope that Drum is not still mad at him, "I better find him and smooth things over." He said after he replaced the shoes. Then Kiri came by, "Hey Gao."

Gao was surprised again, "Huh? Oh... hey."

Kiri asked, "Wanna walk home together?"

* * *

At the escalators, Kiri was with Gao heading down as they were talking. "That's totally cool that we're going to be in the same buddyfight class."

"Yeah." Kiri said, "I was kinda hoping if you can coach me in buddyfighting." Kiri requested Gao as he replied crossing his arm behind his head, "I don't know. I just started buddyfighting. So I'm not sure I'm the right teacher."

"Oh, I understand." Kiri was disappointed but then Gao recommended, "Hey, I know. I'll introduce you to the best teacher I know."

* * *

At the shopping mall, Gao and Kiri was at the card shop with the manager as he said to him, "Relax, you're not too young to buddyfight. I've even seen 5 year olds playing it."

"Yeah, well I didn't start playing til 6th grade." Gao said.

The manager is explaining the basics of buddyfighting, "Okay, first off, you've got to choose a world. Ginga!"

"Coming!" A robot carrying two boxes on it's shoulders walking to them.

"Is that a robot?" Kiri asked as Gao chuckled a little.

"That's Ginga, or Super Space Robo Demon and he's my buddy." The shop manager said as Ginga opens up the compartment on his chest, revealing two deck boxes with the danger designs and the other with the fire designs.

"It's important to remember that cards are organized by type. Now we call these groups 'Worlds'. The Dragon World is pretty cool because they have a good balance of offense and defense, but the Danger World is known more for their super powerful speedy attacks. They've both relatively easy to master." The manager explains about the worlds on the deck.

"Hey, maybe you should pick Dragon World like me." Gao recommended.

"I can be the same as you...?" Kiri said. He gave it some thought and made his decision, "Okay! I think I'll go with Danger World."

"Alright then, why don't we get started?" The shop manager said.

"What?" Kiri asked as Gao chuckled.

* * *

Back at the city, Drum placed the cat costume's head the way he found it, "I can't believe you used this to hide yourself from Gao."

"And I can't believe you managed to recognize even without that head." Drum said.

"What can I say? I'm the teacher. I'm smarter." Daisuke said.

"But still..." Drum said silently.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to give Gao piece of my mind!" Drum angrily mumbled when his stomach growled, "Right after I find something to eat."

"Want me to buy you something?" Daisuke asked Drum, "Can you?!" Drum said while drooling as he replied, "Well, yeah. But what would you want anyway?"

Then Drum smelled a familiar smell, "Wow, something smells good!"

"I guess we're buying something like that then." Daisuke shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

Back at the mall, Gao and the others are the elevator to proceed to the fighting stage. The manager said to them, "Instead of me explaining the rules, I think you'll learn a lot faster by playing the game yourself. " He said as the elevator opens, "Your chariot awaits."

"Let's go. Ha!" Gao said as he enters the elevator to the stage.

"I'll go get everything ready."

"Kay!" Gao said as the elevator closes as the manager opens the stage, "This is so real, man! Know how lucky we are for using the Castle Fighting Stage?" He asked excitedly.

"I can guess." Kiri said nervously as they appeared in the stage.

"Huh? Epic, right?" Gao said, "I'll be here if you need help."

"Thanks." Kiri said.

Then, a dramatic sinister music play as the smoke began to arise on the other side of the battlefield as it dissipated. It shows the manager who is wearing a green and silver costume with wings and a hi-tech helmet with a deck case on top including the face of a dragon on the torso.

"Sorry for the wait. But hey, check out my core gadget: Super Dragon Helm." The manager said as he pointed his core gadget.

"That outfit is sweeeeet!" Gao exclaimed as Kiri nervously chuckled.

* * *

"Are you ready, Kiri? To start the procedure, we each start with 10 life points, okay? And the first one to drop all 10 loses the fight." The manager explained the basic rules.

"Okay, so if I inflict 10 damage points on you first, then I win?" Kiri asked as the manager replied, "You got it, little dude! Ok, now let's Lumenize our decks. Trial Deck, Lumenize!" The manager said as he revealed his 6 cards as a small silver platform floated to Kiri and Gao.

"What's this?" Kiri asked as Gao explained, "An all-purpose core gadget. By putting your deck on it, you can Lumenize it, even though you don't have a core deck case yet." Then Kiri placed his deck on the core gadget as it Lumenized his deck and revealed 6 cards, Kiri was surprised for it.

"Ok, so you want to charge two cards in the Gauge Zone. The core gadget will automatically send for you. There are those two big floating cards next to your left. I'll tell you all about the gauge later. You got enough on your plate now."

"Listen, when I give you the signal, you need to call, 'Raise the Flag! Danger World!' you got it?" Gao said to Kiri as he nodded, "Ready? Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World"

"Danger World"

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(M: 10/Gauge: 2)

The stage has been set as the manager explains, "Since this is just a practice game, we won't be using a buddy monsters. In order to explain to you properly, I need to see your cards." Then he used a screen to check Kiri's cards as he considered, "Why don't you go first? Call a monster, any one you want. Just be sure to call it in the center."

"I call this one to the center." Kiri called out Armorknight Ogre to the center.

"Good call! He looks pretty strong." Gao complimented Kiri.

"Buddyfight is one ultra-fast game, dude. Remember, the guy who goes first can attack only once, now it's time to give that mighty monster a command!" The manager said.

"Armorknight Ogre, attack the manager!" Kiri ordered Ogre as it leap on the platform as it attacked the manager with his club and cannons, reducing his life points by 2.

**End of move.**

"Yes! You see, Ogre's critical is 2, leaving the manager with 8 life points." Gao explained.

"Wow, Buddyfighting is super fun!" Kiri said excitedly.

* * *

Back in town, Drum was staring at the food vendor, "Get your dumplings! Get your red dumplings here." the merchant flipped a dumpling as he saw Drum drooling on the window, "You must be from Dragon World. You have Earth money by chance? Is your buddy nearby?"

"Hmmm... I don't really have a buddy right now." Drum said as he sulked over the fact, "I used to, but we're kind on the outs."

"Here, eat this." the merchant offered Drum the dumplings with a toothpick.

"Are you sure?" Drum asked as the merchant replied, "It's my treat."

Drum ate one of them and felt the happiness, "They're delicious!"

"Drum!" Daisuke came to him, "So, this is where you are."

"Oh hey."

"Is he your buddy?" The merchant asked as Drum nodded, "Nah, he's a friend of my buddy."

"Well, how about you share some to him then?" The merchant asked.

"Really?" Daisuke asked as Drum handed him a dumpling, "Try some. They're delicious!"

Daisuke took it and gave it a taste, "Hm."

"Well?" Drum asked as Daisuke replied, "You're right. They are delicious."

"Glad you two like them. It's my family's recipe that's been handed down for generations. Maybe I can give you some friendly advice about the whole situation with you and your buddy." the merchant said, "Try looking at him in the eye and try listening to what he has to say. Take it from me; these kinds of disagreements tend to resolve themselves. Have these. You can share them with your buddy, kay?" He handed Drum a bag with boxes of dumplings in them.

"Hey thanks." Drum said as he took the bag of food from the nice merchant, "By the way, you are paying this time." The merchant said to Daisuke, "What?"

Drum and Merchant laughed but then they heard cheering and laughter of people from a certain Buddyfight in the mall, "I wonder what's going on over there?" Drum asked.

"Let's go and see." Daisuke said.

* * *

The manager continues explaining, "The player who starts the game can only attack once. The one going second draws and begins the games with a hand of seven cards." He then begun his action.

"So who has the advantage?" Kiri asked, "The fighter going first or second?"

You'd think going first would be best, huh? But, according to the stats, the winning chances are just about even. Get ready cuz I'm going to call my monster! I call Bronze Shield to the center!" The manager's defensive monster appeared in the center with a roar.

"Next, I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the left position!"

"Two of them?" Kiri asked.

"All the monster comes in different sizes. Whenever you call can't add up more than 3 on the field, like one size 3 monster or three size 1 monsters." Gao explained.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to attack you with my two monsters, kay? But, oh no! I can't cuz you got Ogre in the center!" The manager said sarcastically.

"As long as there's a monster in the center, the player can't be directly attacked." Gao explained.

"So it's like protecting me." Kiri figured it out as the manager makes his move, "I have no choice! Extreme Sword Dragon, attack Ogre!" Both monsters begun their battle as they jumped into the center.

"In a battle between monsters like this, their power and defensive become essential." The manager explained as he showed the cards' stats on a screen to Kiri, "Extreme Sword Dragon has a power and Ogre's defensive power is just 3000. So, if the power is greater than defense, then..." Just then, Extreme Sword sliced through the club and destroying Ogre.

"Ogre!" Ogre said his word as he's been destroyed. "And just like that, your center monster is toast. Bronze Shield Dragon, attack Kiri!" The manager ordered his monster as it sucks the air and launched a fireball against Kiri, giving him 1 damage.

**End of Move**

"Now over to you, Kiri." The manager said.

* * *

**Your move  
**

(K: 9/Gauge: 3)

(M: 8/Gauge: 3)

"Draw a card. Just touch a core gadget and it will draw it for you." the manager explained as Kiri drew a card from his practice core gadget."Each time you draw a card, they automatically shuffled, your opponent isn't able to see what you're up to." Gao explained.

"You remember charging those two cards in the gauge zone in the beginning, right?" The manager asked.

"Yes..." Kiri replied as the manager explained, "Well, you're allowed to put one card from your hand into the gauge, and then draw another card."

"Hang on a sec, if I charge one card from my turn, am I allowed to draw another?" He asked a consecutive question as he replied, "Uh-huh, but only once during each turn. We call this 'Charge and Draw." then Kiri did his charge and draw.

"So can you tell me now what the gauge's for?" Kiri asked.

"When you play stronger cards, you pay a cost. The gauge is what you use to pay these cost."

"So it's like depositing cards in a bank?'

"You're catching on. Try to add to your gauge every turn."

"What this?" Kiri asked as he holds a card of the blue trident, "Boulder Piercing Spear?"

"You got a Boulder Piercing Spear? That there's an item card. You equip yourself with it and take part in the battle."

"Go on. Equip yourself." Gao said as Kiri nodded, "Kay, Equip Boulder Piercing Spear!" Kiri commanded as the card changed into the spear.

"You're frying my brain! With that card, you gained the ability to attack with 2 critical and 3000 power." The manager said as he pretends to freak out.

"But remember, you can't use it as long as there's a monster in your center, because then you ended up attack your own monster in the back." Gao explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll call Armorknight Ogre to the right and I'll call Armorknight Minotaur to the left." Kiri said as he calls his 2 monsters from left and right.

"A triple offensive maneuver! Oh man, that's my favorite formation!" Gao said excitedly.

"Sorry to damper your excitement, but in my center, I have Bronze Shield Dragon with 6000 defense." The manager said as the Bronze activated his shield for protection.

"My Boulder Piercing Spear only has 3000 power and Ogre and Minotaur only have 5000 power each. It won't be enough!" Kiri was concerned."

"Kiri, you should try a link attack!" Gao recommended.

"Link attack? What's that?" Kiri asked.

"By attacking together the two things at once, your power becomes the total of the two!" Gao explained.

"So, if I combine Ogre's power with my own..." Kiri devised.

"That's the total of 8000 power! Not good." The manager said as he acts nervously.

"Ogre, let's attack together!" Kiri and Ogre leaps at the center together and attacks Bronze Shield Dragon when the dragon was surrounded by the attackers.

"My Bronze Shield Dragon!"

"And now, Minotaur, attack the manager!" Kiri ordered Minotaur, "Here, catch." he threw his axe at the manager, giving him 3 damage.

**End of move**

"A link attack. Nicely done." The manager complimented as Drum and Daisuke ran past the window next to the arena.

"Way a go, Kiri." Gao cheered.

"That's Gao!" Drum said.

"And Kiri." Daisuke said.

(K: 9/Gauge: 4)

(M: 5/Gauge: 3)

"Draw! Charge and draw! Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center!" The manager said as he called Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center, "Systemic Dagger, attack Ogre!" Systemic pounced on Ogre and sent him into the water thus, destroying him.

"Extreme Sword! Attack!" Extreme Sword attack Kiri, giving him 3 damage.

**End of move**

(K: 6/Gauge: 4)

(K: 5/Gauge: 4)

"You learn fast! Welcome to the world of Buddyfighting, dude." The manager welcomed him.

"Uh, thanks! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Bloodwing Dragon, Elyrseager to the right." Kiri called a dragon to the right, "My Boulder Piercing Spear has 3000 power and my opponent's Systemic Dagger Dragon has 3000 defense, so what if they're the same?" he asked.

"Attacking side wins." The manager answered.

"This is for Ogre!" Kiri stabbed and destroyed Systemic Dagger Dragon, "Elyrseager, attack the manager."

"Cast!" The manager countered.

"What's that?!" Gao exclaimed.

"I'll pay one gauge for Dragon Breath!" the manager used a spell and burned Elyrseager away.

"Ok then. Minotaur, attack the manager!"

Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He used another spell as Minotaur's attack was nullify and healed of one of his life points.

**End of move**

**Your move**

(K: 6/Gauge: 4)

(M: 6/Gauge: 3)

"The Green Dragon Shield guarded against the attack and I get one life point back." He explained, "Draw! Charge and draw! I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the center and cast Dragonic Destroy. I'm going to pay two gauge to eliminate one monster!" He cast a monstrous hand and send the Minotaur into the void and begun the attack, "Thousand Rapier and Extreme Sword attack Kiri!" Both dragons attacked Kiri, leaving him one life point remain.

**End of move**

"Uh, sorry. Sometimes, I get a little carried away."

* * *

Daisuke whistled, "Wow, Dragon World Rocks."

"You say it." A voice said as Daisuke saw Ryuuga wearing a mask that Drum used. Daisuke moves him to the back of him as he whispered, "What are you doing, you idiot? I told you to stay out of trouble."

Ryuuga replied, "But you were gone for so long. I was getting bored so I went out looking for you but I didn't want the people to see me so I borrow this mask I found when Drum returned it."

Daisuke sighed, "You should be lucky that I got you something to eat. Also Drum is with me now."

"Oh. Are you finally going to capture him?"

"Not with many people around and if I do that, the Buddy Police will suspect me. It's best if I don't get him right now. Not until the time is right." Daisuke said.

"Oh. Okay" Ryuuga said as they watch the match.

* * *

**Your move**

(K: 1/Gauge: 4)

(M: 6/Gauge: 1)

"I draw! Oh no!" Kiri noticed that his cards is not strong enough.

"Come on, you've still got a chance!" Gao motivated him as Kiri did his charge and draw, "Yes!"

"What? Did you just draw the most powerful monster in the deck?" The manager asked.

"Go, Kiri!" Gao said.

"It seems that Kiri's getting a hang of it." Daisuke said.

"I pay 3 gauge and call Armorknight Black Drake to the left." Kiri called out a dragon with an grey armor with spikes, green cannons, and turrets on its back and side.

"But I have Thousand Rapier Dragon in my center. You'll have to remove him with your Boulder Piercing Spear and what will you do after that? Your monster only has 4 critical, with my 6 life points, it won't be enough." the manager explained.

"What if I use this?" Kiri asked as he held a card in his hand.

"What?! I thought you haven't even noticed that card. This is bad!" Manager now freaks out.

"I cast Crimson Slash!" Kiri cast the crescent shaped blade and destroyed Thousand Rapier. "Black Drake, attack the manager!"

"Have some of this!" Black Drake launched his bullets and blast the Manager's life points by 2.

"Keep going, Kiri!" Gao said as Kiri twirled the spear and threw it to the manager for the final blow down to 0.

**GAME OVER. WINNER: KIRI HYORYU**

When the game ended, everyone cheered for Kiri's victory. Daisuke smiled for Kiri and Ryuuga claps excitedly. Even with two students from Miyaji Academy clapping as well.

"Wow, Buddyfighting is amazing!" Kiri said excitedly.

"You know it!" Gao agreed.

"All the huge monsters and powerful magic! I can't believe I never tried it before! This is the greatest feeling ever!" Kiri was extremely excited.

"But you're still missing one thing: A buddy." Gao said one option, "Having a great Buddy like Drum makes the game more exciting!"

Drum heard what Gao has said, "Wait a sec. Did he say 'Great Buddy.'?"

"You heard him loud and clear." He whispered to Ryuuga, "Right, Ryuuga?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I understand how he feels but you should be too, you know."

He sighed, "Why did I even encounter this dragon idiot?"

Gao explains as he jumps on the platform and into the middle, "Buddyfighting as a team is epic, whenever you win or lose!"

"Yeah?" Kiri asked.

"Nope, only if you win." A boy with white hair, wearing a white blazer with a purple shirt and red bolo tie, purple pants and carrying a parrot with a headphones and a necklace on its shoulder, "So you're a beginner? Well, the Danger World is an excellent choice."

"Excellent choice." The parrot repeated what he said.

Kiri chuckled, "Yeah. I thought so, too."

"Well, kid. Now that you picked the Danger World. You better be prepare to show some determination."

"Determination?" Kiri asked.

"No matter who you fight, do what you must to win. That's what it'll make you stronger. Trust me." The boy said.

"Uh... you mean if I try hard, even I can get good?" Kiri asked as the boy replied, "Of course. Just remember this: the only thing of any value in this world is winning!"

"Gotta win it!" The parrot repeated it again.

"I don't think so!" Gao butted in.

"Huh?"

"Sure, winning is pretty important, I mean you won't hear me arguing about that. But I don't think it's the only thing." Gao said.

"Who are you?" The boy asked him.

"My name's Gao." Gao introduced himself as he crossed his arms, "Gao Mikado, to be exact. I'm kind of new to Buddyfighting, but I know that doing your best, win or lose. Is what a game is all about. Am I right?"

"Trust me, in the world of Buddyfighting, sometimes doing your best isn't enough. Wait until you have a few losses. Later, kids." the boy said as he leaves and the parrot repeats, "Later, kids."

Daisuke then looks at that boy as the boy did the same. But they decide to ignore and the boy leaves. "Daisuke, is something a matter?" Ryuuga asked him.

"He seem familiar somehow. Do I met him somewhere before?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe he's one of those criminals we're searching for?" Ryuuga implies with a question.

"A high schooler like him? A criminal? I can doubt that." Daisuke thinks, "But I can't scratch the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before but who is he?"

"Hey! It's those two from the alley." a voice called out as it revealed the bullies who harmed Kiri before, "I'm gonna pay you back for the other day, you whatumacallit fighter!"

Daisuke saw those three, "Oh man, it's those guys again."

"Not happy to see them?" Ryuuga asked.

"Not unless I can even things out for Gao and Kiri but it's their fight. They can handle."

"What are you doing here?" The manager asked.

"This will be fun." Gao chuckled.

"Really?" Kiri said nervously.

"You're banned from the store because you threatened kids and tried to steal their cards." The manager explains the reason why they were punished.

He smirked, "Yeah, right. Why don't you fight us for the cards then?" He recommended.

The manager tries to step forward but Gao stopped him, "It's okay. I can take these guys on my own!"

"But Gao... Your buddy's not even here, dude." The manager said.

Gao realized that. "Forever alone." the buddy said as he and his gang laughed.

"Hey!" Their laugh was interrupted as Drum appeared in the stage in his true form, "You're not bothering my buddy here, are you?"

"He-heyya, pal!" Gao said as he was excited to see Drum again.

Daisuke smiled, "Looks like he made his decision." Then they prepared their battle as the bully chosed Armorknight Ogre as his buddy, "You think we're gonna run away just cuz your buddy shows up? I don't think so."

"Raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

For countless turns, Gao made his next move, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!" Drum inflicted 3 damage on him and then Gao equipped himself, "Steel Fist, Drago Knuckle." Then he made his finishing blow and defeated the bully.

**GAME OVER, WINNER: GAO MIKADO**

"Yeah, now that's how it's do." Gao said.

"I'll get you for this." The bully said as he left the stage from the platform.

"That was amazing!" Kiri said excitedly.

Daisuke whistled, "Expect the unexpected. Finishing him off using a Steel Fist. Now that's what I expect to see.

Gao looked at Drum, "Hey... Um..." Drum turned as Gao tries to make an apology, "Well... I'm really sorry about what happened." Drum then turned back to his mini form and jumped onto the platform near Gao as he turned, "What do you mean?"

Gao grunt, "So you're not gonna make this easy for me, huh?" Gao asked as Drum looks at the bag of dumplings and Gao continues to regret of what he'd done, "Even though I didn't know it was yours, it's still my fault for eating your pudding, sorry."

"Here, you want some?" Drum offered Gao some dumplings, "Uh, maybe. What is it?" He took the bag and opened up the food.

"They probably cold by now though."

"I love octopus dumplins even when they're cold." when Gao opened up the box, there was one piece of it left, "Huh?! Hey! There's only one dumpling left in the box!" He complained.

"Now you know how I felt about the pudding."

"No way. Maybe if I'd eaten four helpings."

"You're gonna eat or what? Cuz if not, I'll have it." Drum recommended.

Kiri was inspired at Gao and Drum, "Someday, I hope to have a buddy like Drum."

* * *

Daisuke turns and starts to leave, "Hey, wait!" Ryuuga catches up to him, "Aren't you going to capture Drum first?"

Daisuke stops, "I hate to break to you, but this isn't the right time to catch him."

"Why?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke replies, "Because he doesn't have the true potential than any other buddies. If he manages to do that, then he will be mine no matter what."

"Oh I see." Ryuuga said, "And to you too, Ryuuga. Because I know someday, you will become the ultimate Dragonic monster someday."

Ryuuga felt astonished, "Really?! That's great! Maybe I could teach my apprentice to become one as well."

"You're overreacting already. Stop that." Daisuke felt upset now after seeing his buddy overreacting too much.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy in an office, "A mine in Mt. Fuji?" the boy asked from earlier.

"That's where you'll find the Photon Metal. I would like for you to retrieve some and bring it here." The boy with tan hair wearing a green military uniform.

"Whatever the cost?"

"Do what it's necessary, Aragami." He smirked.

"So, is that an official order then?" Aragami asked.

"Always questioning my authority. Why? Does it look like I'm joking." He asked as he's pointed his face.

"Hmph, I couldn't care less who's in charge in this. So long as I the one gets to test the power of this Dark Core." Aragami said as he held a grey deck case with an evil purple eye as he placed his deck in it.

The boy turns to the window, "You're dismissed." He said as Aragami already left as he mysterious transported to the rooftop.

* * *

Aragami held up his Dark Core as he activates it, "Dark Core. Activate Disaster Force." The moon became red as he screams, engulfing in purple flame as his hair grew long, changing his eye color from purple to black, his clothes changed to a dark robe. He chuckled when he obtained his power, he took out his card and called out his buddy, "Armorknight Cerberus!"

A Cerberus with drills and cannon as part of his armor in front as he came forth, "We're here, Rouga."

"Don't call me that." He said as he puts on his mask, "My name, at this moment, is Wolf. Cerberus." He held up his deck core as Cerberus began to feel different.

**Dark Buddy Skill ON**

His deck case began to change into a drill-like spear as he twirls it around, "Let's give them something they'll never forget." Wolf said as he began to run and leap off into the night sky with Cerberus along with him as he began to laughter and he laughed throughout the night.

* * *

At the apartment, Daisuke looks at the moon thinking about what he has seen, "I know I seen that guy somewhere. But what?" he tries to think but couldn't figured it out. At his desk, there was a wanted paper of who the next target is and it reveals Wolf and his Buddy, Cerberus on the paper with the information of where will he appear next.

* * *

The smoke puffs as Daisuke and Ryuuga appeared.

"Welcome back to more Daisuke and Ryuuga's Corner Time." Daisuke said.

"Next, we're going to show you three more Dragonic monster this time that can be pretty useful for our strategies. And here's the first one!" Ryuuga said as he reveal the first card shows a hot pink haired woman with white scaled armor on her helmet and parts of her body. Her eyes are fire red, has a bright complexion of her skin and has an average woman's build.

"This is Dragonic Dancer, Lily. Cute isn't she?" Daisuke said.

"If she's a Dragon." Ryuuga implied, "Anyways she's a size 1 monster with 2000 power and 3000 defense and 1 critical. Her effect is that when this card is placed on the left or right side of the field, give one monster with "Dragonic" critical +1!"

"You're right. She really is useful." Daisuke was satisfied as he snaps for the next card showing a glowing golden shield equipped to Dragonic Fighter Ryuuga's arm, blocking half his face, "Look at that, it's you on the picture, Ryuuga." He smirked.

Ryuuga covers his face, "Argh, enough already. I'm already embarrassed for seeing me like that." He shook his head.

"Relax, it's a joke. Anyway, this is a Dragonic Shield. A spell card that can allow you to pay 1 gauge when I have a "Dragonic Fighter" under attack and is in the center."

"Unfortunately, we don't use ourselves in the center." Ryuuga implied.

"Oh, enough with the implying, Ryuuga. Let the viewers have some fun." Daisuke pointed the viewers at Ryuuga looked and sighed, "Alright. On to the next one." Daisuke smiled as he snaps to the next card revealing a black scaled Armordragon wearing a purple ninja garb, blue armbands and leg bands. On his back, he is holding a longsword and multiple kunai.

"Ooooh! A ninja Dragonic! Now that's something we like to see." Ryuuga was astonished.

"Me too. This is Dragonic Assassin, Muraryu. A size 1 monster with 3000 power and 2000 defense. And his effect is pretty sick! With his effect, by paying 2 gauge. I can destroy one card on the opponent's side of the field. Pretty awesome don't you think?"

"Yeah! I love our Dragonics. I like to thank the viewers and authors for helping us."

"Now that you mention it. I haven't thanked them yet. So I like to thank the ones who reviewed our Dragonic suggestions and includes the ones who messaged, BlasterDragonoid and Princess Yukie. Thank you guys for your recommendations!" He bowed to them, "Also I need your guy's ideas for the new Dragonic, I can't rely on one person. So please help me create for ideas for me. To do that, go to the first chapter at the bottom and you'll see how to do it. So I would love to see how it was like." Daisuke said.

"Until then..." Ryuuga said as they began to say their good byes, "See you next time!" They waved good bye as the screen turn black.


	5. Little Sister, Haruka Masamune

Chapter 5: Little Sister, Haruka Masamune

At Gao's Bedroom, Drum crawls into the blanket as he comes out yawning with his armor then sees Gaos as his favorite thing: pudding for breakfast. "Pudding..." He began to drool, "My favorite flavor." he then took a bite of Gao's head, waking him up. As he screams out, the family heard and were surprised to know what's going on.

"What is wrong with you?!" Gao yelled as Drum explained, "Don't be angry, pudding..."

You slobbered all over me!" Then Gao and Drum began fighting as they rushed down stairs to the dining room with bumps on their heads.

"Hey mom, why didn't you wake me up?!" Gao complained, "I overslept."

"I did wake you up, but you must've fallen back to sleep." Suzumi explained, "You're a big boy now. You should be more responsible." she held a plateful of cups for the family.

"But he keeps me up all night with his snoring." Gao complained as he accused to Drum.

"Only a feeble man blames others for his problems." Drum said as he sat down and ate 3 cups of his favorite dessert.

"BUT. IT. IS. YOUR. FAULT. I don't sleep!"

"That's enough, Gao. Hurry, you'll be late." Suzumi scolded.

Gao realized his time and pour all the food on his bowl of rice, "Oh yeah, I better get going! There's a field trip today!" He ate his food but began to choke.

"You okay?" She handed him a cup of drink, "Here, drink this."

He gurgled it down and gasped for breathing. "You're gonna blame me for that, too?" Drum stated the obvious question.

"So, your class's going to the Photon Metal Mine at Mt. Fuji." Takashi said.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to see where the core deck cases were made." Gao then pouted, "Now I may miss it."

"Don't worry about that! Just ask Drum to fly you there with his Buddy Skill!" Hanako recommended.

"Huh? What do you mean his 'Buddy Skill'?" Gao asked as Hanako explained, "It's like a special power you get from your buddy monster. It's different for each monster though."

"What are we waiting for?!" Gao said excitedly as he slides open the door, "Catch you on the flipside!" He then ran off with Drum.

"Gah, he's so obsessed with Buddyfight these days. I feel a little left out." Suzumi sighed.

"I understand exactly how you feel, but it's natural for kids his age to be trying things and finding new interests." Takashi explained.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke's getting ready to go to the field trip as he went to the table eating breakfast with Ryuuga, "Mmh, Daisuke. You can really cook a good breakfast."

"Yeah, but for now, my class is having a field trip to the mines at Mt. Fuji." Daisuke said.

"So then what? Are we going to use my Buddy Skill to jump over there?" Ryuuga recommended.

"You idiot. We can't do that, people will noticed the similarities with this." Daisuke replied.

"But no one has seen our Buddy Skill, so it should be okay."

"Why is it that your ideas always sound worse?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh come on, Daisuke. What's the worse thing that can happen?" Then the doorbell rang, "Expectin' someone?"

Daisuke slams the table with his hand, "Not that I know. But I'll see who it is." He walked to the door and open it as he saw a familiar face as he look down. A 12 year old girl who wears her twin tails and has a violet backpack. Wears a t-shirt with a heart and a cat in the middle and wears a light green shirt, wears black socks with regular brown shoes.

"Hi there, big bro." The girl smiled and Daisuke was utterly surprised, "What the-, Haruka?!"

* * *

As Haruka sat down on chair at the table, Daisuke called his mom about this as she explained, "Well, Daisuke. You see, your father and I are having a business trip and won't be back for a week. So I told Haruka to go visit you until we come back."

"And you didn't even tell me to see if I can approve that?" Daisuke asked as she replied, "Well, it's obvious you would say no since you wanted to live on your own."

"Yeah, obviously."

"Please, Daisuke. She's lonely without someone to take care of her. Please do it for me." She asked desperately.

Daisuke looked at Haruka as she kick her legs around on the chair as he sighs, "Alright then, mom. I promise I'll take good care of her."

"Oh, thank you, Daisuke. You always such a nice boy." She comforted him, "Please mom. Don't try to embarrass me. I am 18 after all. Bye." He turn off the phone. He walked and sat down on the table.

'It's a good thing, Ryuuga's back in the deck case.'

* * *

**Flashback**

He grabbed his deck case as he came to Ryuuga, "Ryuuga. In the deck case now!"

"Huh, why?" he asked curiously.

"No time! Just return back in, now!" Daisuke exclaimed as he karate chop onto Ryuuga's head and Ryuuga got back in the deck case. Daisuke sigh in relief.

**Flashback ended**

* * *

'I don't know what would happen if she saw Ryuuga.' he thinks and looks at Haruka, "So, Haruka. Our mom is letting you stay at my place here for awhile. So what do you want to do?"

"I wanna go to the mines!" She said excitedly.

"The mines?" Daisuke asked as he knew something, "Do you mean the Photon Metal Mines at Mt. Fuji?"

Haruka nodded.

"But why would you wanna go there?" He asked as she replied, "I wanna become a buddyfighter someday so I can get my own core deck case. And I want to know how they were made. So can we go there, please?"

Daisuke gave it some thought and saw his core deck case on the table. He sighed, "Alright then. You can come with me."

"Yaay! Thanks, Big Bro." Haruka said as she hugged him.

"Besides we are having class trip after all."

"Huh?" Haruka was confused after that.

* * *

As Gao and Drum ran down to the street to the school, Gao abruptly stopped, dropping Drum in the process and hard on his rear.

"Alright, Drum! Give me some of that Buddy Skill stuff and fly us over to school." Gao commanded as he pointed the direction to the school. However, Drum shows no reaction to that order.

"Huh? Well?"

After silence, Gao and Drum decides to hurry to school before the bus leaves without them. As they were running to school...

Drum asked grumpily, "What made you think I'd let you use my Buddy Skill, huh?"

"GAAAH! Give me a break!" Gao slides down in the middle of the street, "We are buddies, aren't we?!" He almost pounced on Drum as he leaped on Gao and avoided it.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, kid, and I'm not sure I want to be your buddy."

"Keep it up, lizard-brain! With or without your dumb Buddy Skill, I'm gonna make it on time for that field trip!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I think you just miss the bus." Drum turned to highway as Gao looked at it too as they noticed the bus from Aibo Academy on the highway with Japanese word for Aibo Academy on it.

Gao growled, "I blame you for this!"

"You're so pathetic. You and your buddy dragon." A familiar snide voice said.

Both Gao and Drum growled and exclaimed, "COME HERE AND SAY THAT!" as they saw Gao's Rival, Noboru with Kuguru, Baku, Kiri, , and including Daisuke with his sister hiding behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, "The field trip was today, right?"

* * *

The teenages including Daisuke's sister, plus the two teachers left as Kuguru explained why they stayed behind for Gao.

"Mr. Neginoyama and Daisuke offered us a ride with the school car. Of course, Daisuke wanted to stay cause he doesn't want to leave you behind."

"It's our pleasure. We're just happy everyone will be able to attend." Neginoyama said, "However, Daisuke. I am going to reduce your salary for this."

"Yes sir." Daisuke sighed and nodded.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I can't believe you waited around for me. You all rock." Gao complimented while looking at his friends and noticed someone different, "Hey. Who is that girl in our group anyway?"

"Oh that's Haruka Masamune. Daisuke's sister." Kuguru replied.

"Huh?! You have a sister?!" Gao asked.

"Suprised?" Daisuke asked as Gao nodded.

"He introduced her to us when we were waiting for you. She is a adorable girl." Kuguru complimented her.

"Aww. Thank you. Kuguru."

"But it wasn't my idea though. Bringing his sister with us just so she wanted to see the mines." Noboru said.

"But we all waited for you too, Noboru." Kiri said as Baku and Kuguru agreed with him.

"Yeah, well, at least I got to school before Gao and his boneheaded buddy did." Nobu nervously said as Drum got out of his card.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BONEHEAD?! AT LEAST I DON'T PUT GEL IN MY HEAD..." Drum yelled but was interrupted when Nobu shuts his mouth closed.

"Uh, sir, excuse me. But Gao has his buddy monster out again."

"Ah!"

"Tattletale." Haruka said.

"Hey! Gao is the one who is breaking the rules."

Daisuke sighed, "Gao, you know the rules: No monsters allowed. Get it?"

"Why does that rule exist anyway?" Kiri asked, "Monster can't use their attack powers away from the Buddyfight stage, so why can't they hang out with us? They're completely and totally harmless."

"They're cute, when they're not annoying." Kuguru interjected.

"You see, the reasoning is that all monsters, not limited to dragons, by the way, are beings that have come here from other worlds." Neginoyama explained as Drum returned to his card form, "So they could be very dangerous, or some believe."

"Drum dangerous?" Gao asked.

"Drum's not dangerous! Is he?" Haruka asked as Daisuke gives no reply.

* * *

At Mt. Fuji, in the nearby factory situation in the middle of a crater-like canyon. An alarm was blaring off that indicates the trouble occurred.

"Have you located the intruders yet?" A woman asked, "What's taking so long? We need to find them and quick!" As the monitors shuts down, some of them shown damages that were left throughout the factory.

"Who do you suppose they are? Just look at the damage they caused." One of the workman said.

"We need to keep calm." The woman said as she looked at the computer at the schedule time, "Please contact Aibo Academy and cancel the field trip schedule today."

"We don't have time for that!" He complained.

"Radio the school bus, the kids are on it and tell them to turn around immediately!" She announced.

"I-it's a monster!" One of the workers saw the footage of a young boy wearing a black mask and clothing with the drill-like spear that imbued in a purple aura. Behind him is his buddy monster that is the Cerberus with yellow armor and drills and the footage shuts down, "What will it do?!" He reacted.

"Evacuated all personal at once!" She ordered, "I'll call the Buddy Police!"

* * *

Back at the highway, "Um mister, your phone's ringing..." Haruka said.

"Sorry, Haruka. But cell phones are not allowed while driving. Besides we'll be at the mines soon. I can check my messages soon." Mr. Neginoyama said.

"But what if it's urgent?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll check it later. It's not like something's going to happen. Right?"

* * *

At the Buddy Police Office Tower, "The Photon metal mine is under attacked by a mysterious intruder." the female officer said.

"But why on earth would they steal photon metal?" a short man who wears a red scarf with a badge that looks like wing, a blue and white coat, green pants, and silver glasses with large lens.

"Commander I, with your permission, I like to take this one. I'll await your orders, sir." A young man with the same work uniform as Tasuku's, but with green clothing underneath.

"Ok, do you need a buddy monster to go with you?"

"There will be no need for that, sir." the officer saluted as he left.

"Commander I! I would like to join him." Tasuku said, calling front monitor, running to join his friend.

"But, Tasuku. Don't you have school?" The female officer asked.

I'm all done school for today. I finished early. But it's important to me that I'd be there. It's just that... I've got a bad feeling about this." Tasuku replied.

"You and me both. Alright, Tasuku, you can back up Takihara. But remember, nothing reckless, okay?" Commander gave his orders.

"Yes, sir. Jack!" Tasuku summoned Jack out from his card, "It's time to get to work, Jack."

Jack reacted to the deck case as the buddy skill is activated.

**Buddy Skill On!**

His core gadget, Sky Pulsar and Sky Circle appeared as they flew in the direction of the mines.

* * *

Back at the mines, the others have arrived at their destination. However...

"It's unusually quiet, isn't it?" Kuguru said.

"It does seem too quiet." Daisuke said.

"But where is everybody? I wanna meet the people from Aibo Academy." Haruka said anxiously.

"And where's the bus?" Baku asked.

"Photon Metal Mine." Gao read the sign, "Maybe, I'll be able to find something here that'll make me stronger buddyfighting." Gao recommended as he walks casually in the mine grounds, ignoring the worried looks on his friends' faces.

"Gao, wait! You can't just go off by yourself!" Kiri said.

"Yeah! I wanna be the first to get one of those deck cases!" Haruka said as Neginoyama looked and read the message and becoming more worried as he continued reading. Daisuke looked at Neginoyama's face and thinks.

"Ryuuga..." Daisuke whispered.

"Yeah?" Ryuuga whispered as he is in the card form, "Something's up. You better get my equipment ready." Daisuke recommended.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Daisuke replied sarcastically, "No, I need my clothes from the dry cleaners. Of course, I'm sure! Just hurry and get it!" He demanded. Ryuuga nodded as he flew to get his equipment.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE VAN AT ONCE!" Neginoyama yelled, scaring the birds away, "OUR FIELD TRIP'S BEEN CANCELLED!"

"Why? Did something happen?" Kuguru asked as he explained, "They're reporting some kind of accident. The buses has already gone back!"

"Sir, Gao just took off toward the mines on his own." Noboru said as Neginoyama moaned in concerned for the Gao Mikado.

"Oh boy. This doesn't look good." Daisuke said, "What's taking Ryuuga so long...?"

* * *

Back at Daisuke's closet, Ryuuga snoops around in Daisuke's closet and noticed a lot of clothes, "Whoa, he didn't explain where did he put it."

* * *

Back at the mines, Gao continues to walk into the mines as he saw holes through many buildings and began to wonder what happened.

"What happened here..." He asked himself as he saw the ones who caused the destruction as it leaped on the holes on the building as it shows the human carrying some kind of suitcase.

"SURRENDER! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" A robot with four cylinder legs with multiple robots surrounds the culprits.

The thief closed the briefcase that contains the core deck cases, "Mission accomplished. I have my Photon Metal." His buddy gave three monstrous howl at once. Then the man chuckled and dropped the briefcase onto a wormhole that formed out of nowhere.

"I'm going to enjoy the awesome power this will give me." He said as he was glowed in purple aura. Gao gasped after seeing that, "I cast Thunder Devastation!" He jumped down from the building as he slammed his spear through the ground, unleashing the purple bolts of lighting and shockwave that disrupts the robots' circuitry and disabling them.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's the card from Danger World." Gao muttered to himself as he saw the incredible feat done by one person, "So, I'm guessing that means this guy must be a Buddyfighter."

"What gives?! You trying to leave me out or what?!" Drum said as he came out of Gao's pocket, "Nasty..."

"Back! You shouldn't be here!"

"Who is that?" The masked man noticed Drum and Gao as his buddy leapt from the building to attack Drum.

"Game on!" Drum prepared his mini-drill for battle. Both buddies clashed but Drum was easily swatted back and slid across the ground.

"Drum! You okay?"

"This isn't... Buddyfighting, is it?" Drum muttered, "Something's weird... You should... Get yourself... Somewhere... Safe." Then Drum became unconscious.

"Drum, wake up!"

"You wanna play too, little human? Come on." the Cerberus said as he looked down towards Gao and his weaken buddy.

"Why you! I'll get you for what you did to Drum." Gao said as he got into his fighting stance, "You mutant furball!"

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the masked man dashed for the attack, "Maybe I should take a closer look!" The masked man tried to grab Gao but then Gao intercepted his attempts by pushing his elbows aside and knocked him back.

"Not bad." The masked man complimented.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you." Cerberus said as he's preparing a counter attack but then Takihara came by and blocked his attack with his shield.

"Criminal Buddyfighter, identify." Takihara said.

"A Buddy police?"

"Buddy Police Barrier!" Takihara yelled as his flew to the sky, "You have better get out of here, now!"

In space, the satellite from the Buddy Police activated as it beamed down a barrier around the Metal Mines, trapping everyone who was within the mines.

"This is the Buddy Police... Barrier?" Gao asked himself.

"This force field cannot be penetrated or broken until the Buddyfight's over, and one of our core deck cases' been destroyed. Now pull out your deck and prepare yourself!"

"With pleasure! Drill Bunkerrr!" The masked man used one of his cards and it transformed into a swirling drill-like energy attack and it destroyed Takihara's deck case which shuts down the barrier.

* * *

Back at the others. Mr. Neginoyama gasped for the worse situation for one of his students, "Okay, you kids stay by the van while Daisuke and I are gonna try to find Gao." Neginoyama said.

"Right." Daisuke nodded, "You guys take care of my sister, okay?" Daisuke asked.

"You got it, Teach." Baku said as he patting on Haruka's shoulder.

"But what's going on? Is Gao hurt?" Kuguru asked.

"Well..." Daisuke was about to explained but then was interrupted by a roar from a dragon coming from above. It was Jackknife Dragon, who came with Tasuku.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji!" Baku said with an awe.

Tasuku looked down and saw the others and gave their a warning, "The Aibo Academy Field trip's cancelled. Leave the area immediately." Then he heard an explosion coming from the mines.

Daisuke saw the explosion and felt Ryuuga's presence as he saw him leapt towards to him, "Got-" He was about to say but then Daisuke covered his mouth on time, "Shhh. Come on." Daisuke and Ryuuga walked slowly towards the mines.

* * *

Back at the mines, Takihara's been injured, "I've never seen an ability like that before." He then looked at his deck case, "He destroyed my core gadget with one blow." Then the gem from the case fell off as it became broken in half.

"You put your last shift, Buddy Cop. Time to punch out!" The masked man makes his final assault but was stopped by Jackknife Dragon's claw. With that, him and Tasuku came to the rescue.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji. You're just in time!" the masked man pointed his finger at him.

"Who are you, you outlaw?!" Tasuku exclaimed, "And what have you done to Mr. Takihara?!"

"Hah... They call me the Wolf." The masked man replied.

"Tasuku." Gao said to him.

Tasuku saw Gao, "Gao, is that you? Get out of here! Let me deal with this! Go back to the van with your friends." Tasuku recommended to Gao.

"Not a chance. You can't be alone with this guy. He's too powerful."

"The more, the merrier, right? Let's see which one of you the stronger fighter. Show me your defense!" Wolf said as he prepare his attack with purple shockwave but failed by Tasuku avoiding it.

"Now I get it. That isn't a Buddy skill at all." Tasuku figured it out.

"Huh, so what is it then?" Gao asked.

* * *

At the wall, Daisuke was hiding and saw what has happened, "So, there he is. That guy on the paper." He looked at Cerberus, "And there is his buddy." He then smiled, "He'll be my next target for my collection. But..." he became frustrated and grunted, "where the heck is that stupid dragon?"

Then someone poke at Daisuke in the back as he turned, seeing Ryuuga, "What took you so long, you idiot?"

"Well, I had to clean out your laundry and found your suit. But I also had to place the rest of it in the closet." Ryuuga explained as Daisuke covered his face and sighed, "Never mind, just give it to me so I suit up. I'm not letting Wolf get away." Ryuuga nodded as he gave him the suit.

* * *

"Commander I, requesting the use of the Future Force!" Tasuku requested.

"But it's not ready yet!" the female officer replied.

"If he needs it, we may not have a choice." Commander I said.

"Forgive me, but Future Force has never been use in an actual battle. The International Committee has to improve it first." She explained.

"I'll take full responsibility for this. Tasuku, I'm putting my faith in you. Please don't let me down."

"Permission to initiate Future Force granted."

* * *

"TIME TO UNLEASHED THE FUTURE FORCE!" Tasuku said as his core gadget began to expand, illumining the glow of the blue and green glass like armor. Then Daisuke heard what Tasuku as he was about to put on his mask, "The Future Force?" As Tasuku covered himself in a glow, his hair grew long and the cards came out of his core gadget and surrounding him and returned to his deck soon after Tasuku took one card that he grabbed, "Now then, time to test it out! I equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" Tasuku equipped himself with the weapon and the armor but then as the blade have become real, all of the sudden, the power have become real.

"Whoa, that is unbelievable." Gao said with the awe, "Tasuku somehow made the power of the cards real!"

"Heh, I never thought I get to see the day that the Future Force has now been of use." Daisuke said.

"Well, he isn't the only one who used before, right?" Ryuuga asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded, "But since I still have access to it. I can put up a little surprise in action."

"Did you say 'Future Force'?" Wolf said as he leapt to Tasuku, "How can you have such a thing?"

"Wolf, was it? This is how we treat criminals in my jurisdiction. Dragonblade!" Tasuku said as he makes his move and jump behind him, "Miss me!" And knocked him with a sword and did the second attack with a kick. Then Wolf's buddy tried to attack him but then Tasuku used Green Dragon Shield to protect himself. Jackknife intervened with an attack of his own and begun their battles.

"Equip Hysteria Spear!" Wolf then equipped himself with red drill spear, "Alright, Tasuku. You've got some skill, but not enough to defeat a warrior like me."

"And that makes three!" A voice said as the others heard as Daisuke came in disguise walking out from the wall with his buddy, Ryuuga in his original form.

"And who would you be?" Wolf asked him.

"They call me, The Masked Dragon." He replied.

"The Masked Dragon?" Gao asked.

"That's him?!" Tasuku said.

"Wolf... You are my next target, once I defeat you." he raised his arm and pointed his finger at Wolf's buddy. "Your card will be mine."

"Over my dead body!" Wolf starts to attack as Dragon prepared his move, "I don't think so! Activating the Future Force!" His core gadget begun to expand and transforms from a fist into a claw. His hair grew long and his eyes became the eyes of the dragon. "RAAAAAR!" He roared as he took one card from his gadget, "I equipped Dragonic Strike Fist!" His fist combine with the claw into a new item.

"What?! You can use Future Force, too?!" Wolf asked as Dragon replied, "Yeah! And here's my move!" He punched Wolf's spear off of his hand.

"Hold on! So you're the Masked Dragon? You were the one who knocked out all the criminals and took their buddies?" Tasuku asked.

"Heh, some of the criminals already has the cards I took. The rest are unless. So I only took what's the mean necessary."

"So you're saying that you're treating buddies as trash? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Ashamed? The only one who is ashamed is you, Tasuku for joining the Buddy Police." The Masked Dragon said his counter argument.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"That's none of your concern. Besides you should know in a due time." He raised his claw, "But now, I think should take your jackknife dragon as my own."

"Not gonna happen!" Tasuku leaps for an attack with his Dragonblade as he clashes with the Masked Dragon.

"Oh man, this is unreal. It's nothing at all like the Buddyfight I know." Gao said as he watched the three warriors clashed each other. Tasuku somehow managed to knocked them both down. Then he descends down to check on Takihara.

"Hey, Mr. Takihara. Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" He replied.

"Why are the card powers real? What's going on?" Gao asked.

Tasuku turns to Gao, "I've asked you guys to get out of here. Please, this is top secret Buddy Police business."

"I just thought maybe you might wanna use this." Gao show him the card that Tasuku gave him: Gargantua Punisher.

"And why's that?!" Tasuku asked.

"So you'll be able to defeat those guys, that's why." he replied.

"But that card belongs to you, now."

"I can still lend it to you. We both know that the power of this card. You got to stop them." Gao said as he wants Tasuku to reconsider, "He hurt Drum and he could hurt others."

"I don't need it." Tasuku replied quickly.

"Take it for their sake." Takihara said.

"If you think so." Tasuku nodded as Gao give him the card as it changes from Gao to Tasuku again, "Thanks, Gao. I accept it. And I will use it if necessary."

"Who knew they also hold that kind of power? We're backing off." Cerberus said as Wolf got back up from the attack.

"Masked Dragon, I think we need to leave. I don't think we stand a chance against Tasuku Ryuuenji." Ryuuga said as Daisuke tries to stand up, "No... That card is mine and I'm not letting him get in my way!"

"And you two are not going anywhere! Buddy Police Barrier." The satellite has been activated again, creating the barrier to the mine once again.

"No barrier in the world is strong enough to hold me." Wolf tried to throw his Hysteria Spear to the Star Pulsar but it bounced off.

"You can see that my Star Pulsar is different from Mr. Takihara's, mine won't break so easily. Only chance you have of escaping is if you beat me in a Buddyfight. That includes you too, Masked Dragon." Tasuku said it to him.

"Tch. So be it then." Masked Dragon agreed.

"Come forth! Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize!"

"You are a fool! Dark Lumenize, Savage Steel!"

"I guess it's the fight to the finish Lend me the strength of the thousand dragons. Lumenize, Dragon Fighters!"

"Raise the flag!"

* * *

(W: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(FFT: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(MD: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"I'm going to call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center position!" Tasuku calls his monster as it attacked Wolf and dealt him with 3 damage to him.

(W: 7/ Gauge: 2)

(FFT: 10/ Gauge: 3)

(MD: 10/ Gauge: 3)

"Now it's my turn! I call Dragonic Hero, Hayabusa to the right!" Masked Dragon said as he call him to the right, "Prepare yourself!"

"And to the left, Dragonic Dancer, Lily!" he calls a hot pink haired woman with white scaled armor on her helmet and parts of her body. Her eyes are fire red, has a bright complexion of her skin and has an average woman's build, "Cha cha cha." She dances.

"And with her skill, if she's called to the left or right, she'll give an additional critical to one of my Dragonic monsters." he pointed to Hayabusa said, "I give it to Hayabusa!" Hayabusa felt the power as he charged at Wolf with his claymore, "Dragonic Slash!" He gave him 4 damage. "How's that for power?! And now, Lily attacks Tasuku!" She kicked Tasuku as she dealt him one damage.

(W: 3/ Gauge: 3)

"Equip with Hysteria Spear! Armorknight Eagle, to the left! Buddy call Armorknight Cerberus to the right!" Wolf called his fighting stance was set and gain one life.

"He got back a life point from a Buddy Gift. Now it's his turn to attack. Come on, Tasuku!" Gao said.

"Now go, Cerberus! Take over Eagle!" Wolf commanded as Cerberus took down eagle and engulfed itself with flame-like aura and roared loudly.

"I've heard about Cerberus' power. He has the ability to monsters on his field his own. Even if attacked, his soul takes his place so he takes no damage itself." Takihara explained.

"The Soulguard... By absorbing other monsters, his power grows." Gao said.

"Armorknight Ogre to the left! Go forth, and attack Tasuku and Cerberus attack the other fighter!" As Ogre is summoned to the field, he attacked Tasuku, giving him on 7 life points left. Then Cerberus dealt damage to Masked Dragon as he has 6 life points left.

**Your move.**

"Dagger to the left." He called Systemic Dagger Dragon, "Equip with Dragobrave!"

"Egad!"

"First, I'll start with you, Masked Dragon!" Tasuku said it to him.

"Oh boy."

Tasuku and Systemic Dagger Dragon joined together as they dealt him 4 damage as he has 2 life points left, "And now, Jack. Attack Wolf, finish him off!"

"Jackknife Battle Blade!" Jackknife said as he opened his blade from his helmet and prepared a spinning attack on Wolf.

"Man, look at him go!" Gao said with excitement.

"Oh no. Not now!" Masked Dragon said.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle!" Wolf made his move as he was engulfed in crimson energy, and nullify Jack's attack. After that, he landed on the ground safely but became exhausted due to the attacks he took, "I survived your attack, I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"Using the Battle Aura Circle was a smart choice. Without a monster in the center, you can nullify my attack. Too bad for you. I expected that you used that. Time for my counter spell! I cast Dragonic Charge!" He increased his gauge.

"You're going to increase your gauge now?!" Wolf said.

"What?! He planned this way?!" Masked Dragon said.

"Cast!" Tasuku prepared his finishing move.

"Alright!" Gao said.

"Remember it well! This is the blade of justice that terminates evil, Gargantua Punisher!"

"Noooooooo!" Masked Dragon tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji, I'll seek revenge my last breath!"

When the Punisher end the game somehow, the Buddy Police Barrier exploded out of nowhere.

* * *

"What do you mean, the barrier satellite exploded? Impossible, where did the assault came from?" Commander I complaint.

"There's no sign of attack, sir. It appeared to be some kind of accident."

"ERROR, THE BARRIER IS NOW OFF" The mechanical voice said on the Star Pulsar.

"No way, I don't understand." Tasuku said as he heard thunder clouds discharging purple lightning coming out of nowhere.

"They've come for us, Wolf." Cerberus said as he and Wolf were hit by lightning and were sent away in the clouds.

"My Buddy Police Barrier... It just disappeared."

Masked Dragon and Ryuuga looked at the clouds, "Tch, come on Ryuuga, let's just get out of here."

"Huh? But what about Wolf? Shouldn't we go after him?" Ryuuga asked.

"If we follow him, we'll end up getting a disadvantage. For now, we'll just skip the mission this time."

Ryuuga nodded and Masked Dragon were going to leave as he looked at Tasuku, "You'll pay for getting in my way, Tasuku. The next time, we meet. I will taking your Jackknife someday." Then they disappeared.

* * *

As the sun sets, the ambulance, news team, and the members of the Buddy police came around at the mines to see what happened.

"Thanks, sir. You two be careful on the way back, ok?" Tasuku to Mr. Neginoyama and Daisuke who is somehow here.

"You got it, Tasuku." Daisuke nodded, "And thanks for finding Gao for us."

"No problem."

"Indeed, you boys sure have it tough, don't you? Give me regards to Commander I." Neginoyama said as Tasuku gasp with surprise and Daisuke gives a suspicious look on him.

"Please, I just have to know." Gao said to Tasuku, "What were those special powers you, Wolf, and the one called the Masked Dragon were using?"

"It's better that you don't know. Buddyfights are a fun game and you're my best opponent. Don't let what you saw today change that for us." Tasuku reached down in his pocket and took out the impact card, "Here."

"Yeah, but I just... What I mean is..."

"Please... It's for the best." Tasuku said as Gao took the card back and it reverted back to gao then Drum began to wake up, "Get the name of a truck?"

"What happened?" Drum said with a weak voice.

"Oh, Drum! I'm so glad you're awake!" Gao said happily.

"Come on now, kid. You're not gonna start blubbing at me, are you?"

"Well, not now! Never mind then! Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Please, look at who you're talking to, bud."

"Whatever! Where does it bleed? Come on, let me help you! You really should start listening to me, you know?"

* * *

Back at Daisuke's apartment at night, Daisuke and his sister went back inside. Both of them became exhausted, "Whew, what a tiring day."

"Yeah. But I didn't get a chance to go inside the mines, and I really wanted to get a core deck case." Haruka said with a disappointed face.

"It's okay, Haruka. You'll get one someday. As soon as you're older. We'll play Buddyfighting someday." Daisuke tries to comfort her.

"Do you promise, big brother?"

"Yeah. It's a promise." They both make a pinky swear to keep a promise.

Daisuke looked at the time, "You should get to bed. There is some time left before you go back. Tomorrow, you'll come with me to see what my job is like."

"Really?!" She said excitedly as Daisuke nodded and Haruka became excited and hugged him and he did the same.

"Night, big brother!" She heads to the bedroom.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch." Daisuke said as he went to the balcony. As he looked at the stars, he took out the paper with the information about the Wolf and then he crumbled, "Damn that Tasuku... He made me ruined my chance to capture that card and defeat Wolf. Now he's gonna pay."

Then he somehow heard a noise, it was Ryuuga eating chips cuz he was hungry. But now it made Daisuke irritated, "How can you eat at time like this?!" He exclaimed.

* * *

The curtain rises as Daisuke and Ryuuga appears in the spotlight, "Welcome back viewers for more Corner Time with me and Ryuuga."

"Today, we now showing three cards in this chapter. And here's one now!" Ryuuga said as the first card appeared. It shows a former green armordragon that has two horns on its head, wear a brown heavy armor with a big metal rounded shield on its right hand that is embed with a big letter X, "This one here is the Dragonic Guardian Falanx. A size 1 monster with 3000 power and 6000 defense with a critical of 2 and an ability called 'Unbreakable Barrier' During an attack by our opponent's turn. By paying 2 gauge, we can call it to the center and gain 2000 defense and it will be the target of the attack of this card. Don't you think it's useful for defenses, Daisuke?"

"Yeah." he agreed, "With that I could have a chance to survive for one turn including for protection. Next up," He snapped his fingers as the next card is shown. It shown a Dragon giving out a roar with vibration, "This is the Dragonic Burst Roar. A set spell that's for Dragonics only. With this, when one of my cards dealt damage to my opponent, I can choose one of my 'Dragonic' monster on the field and it gains a 'Double Attack' but it can only be used once per turn. This would be a great, won't it?"

"Of course, with this. We can use it when Kaien can use the skill and one of us can perform double attack power! Now to the last one!" Ryuuga said as Daisuke snaps his finger to the next. The next card reveals a Dragonic monster boosting its strength, "This is the Dragonic Strength. LIke the Drago energy. It give 3000 power and defense to my Dragonic monsters. Better reference to use it."

"Yep yep. Well, that's now for this chapters, folks. See you again." He waved.

"Hold on, don't closed the chapter yet." Daisuke said.

"Too late." Ryuuga said as the curtains closed.

"Oh man!"


	6. Gao vs Rouga

Chapter 6: Gao vs Rouga

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was having breakfast with his sister, "Okay, Haruka. Today's the big day, are you ready to go see the Aibo Academy?"

"Mhm!" She nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." He stands up and Haruka joins him as they head off to the academy.

* * *

After the day of the incident of the Photon Metal mines, Noboru Kodo was heading to the escalator, being distracted at the moment and he sighed, "It's time I started to get real about taking down, Gao! I'll show that noob!" then a mysterious person appeared as he tapped as his shoulder, "Hands off! Armorknight Eagle? No way! Rouga Aragami? Wait, why are you... I, uh... what I mean is what do you want with me? I'm just a second rank 6th grade Buddyfighter."

"I don't want you. I'm looking for Gao Mikado. It's very important that I speak to him." Rouga said.

"Yeah, kitten shirt, you know him?"

"Hey, it's a tiger! Uhhh... what would someone like you possible want with that doofus?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Aibo Academy rooftop...

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Gao did his actions to Drum.

"5 out of 10." Drum give his comment result.

"Very funny." Gao said, "Tasuku was so good at it." he reminisced of how Tasuku did his move with Green Dragon Shield while using the Future Force.

"Hi there, Gao!" Kiri said as he appeared out of nowhere. Spooking at Gao and Drum.

"Hah?! Hi, Kiri." Gao said.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

Well, I was... uh.."

"Hey guys." Kuguru said as Baku came with her, "Baku just finish building your deck!" She gave out the news.

"I balanced out Gargantua Punisher by adding four Drum Bunker Dragons, Pile Bunker Dragons, and Steel Fist, Dragoknuckles." Baku explained as he handed Gao's new deck to him, "It's a super aggressive deck and might be my finest work."

"Sound sweet." Gao said.

"But wait. There's more." He said as he demonstrated Kuguru holding another deck, "This deck here is our very special gift for our new friend, Haruka Masamune. This is something that she will be very interested in."

"Great! She'll be so glad! Come on, let's try it out!" Gao said but Baku refused, "No way. Besides this deck is way too complicated for a total beginner like you to handle." He explained as Gao grunted.

"Man, what's it going to take for you to believe in me?" He asked.

"You can start with your lunch." Baku replied as his stomach growled.

* * *

At the school, Daisuke is with his sister showing her the school, "Welcome to the Aibo Academy, Haruka."

She felt excited as star shines in her eyes, "Wow! The school looks big. Where should we go first, Big Brother?"

"Hmmm..." Daisuke gave it so thought to go where as he thought of an idea.

* * *

In the Judo class for kids in the 6th grade, where the peppy dancer name Tetsuya is practicing with another student or just practicing his dance moves on him, whichever comes first.

"Yo, yo, yo." Tetsuya said as he gripped his opponent's collar.

"Tetsuya. Stop goofing around." Gao complained.

"Yo, yo. Why so serious, amigo?"

"Because if you lose focus, then somebody's gonna get hurt!" Gao replied as he came to Tetsuya.

"Sorry, yo!"

As they were talking, Daisuke and his sister came by as he explained, "This school has the dojo and Gao's the one teaches them about karate and such."

"Wow!" She said excitedly, "You think I would take this class someday?"

"That's how it works when you play buddyfighting. You hone your skills with this class and with that you'll use those skills to battle against opponents in buddyfight. You understand me?"

She nodded and sparkle her eyes with dazzling smile.

"So how does Gao know so much about this?" Kiri asked.

"He's won three consecutive national championship with his Mikado-style Aikijujitsu." Baku answered.

"Wha?! He compete against adults?!"

"Yep! And he's also trained to Judo, so the teachers made him our instructor."

"So cool." Kiri said.

"Wow." Haruka said, "I didn't know someone so young can be their instructor."

"Never judge the book by its cover, Haruka." Daisuke said, "Because someday, he'll be teaching students from the dojo." He said as he felt a push from someone, "Hey, don't do that to my brother!" Haruka said with her concern.

"Be quiet. I have no business with you." Daisuke heard a familiar voice as he turned and saw Rouga.

"Hey, Sun fighter!" Noboru said as he came with Rouga, "My new friend, Rouga here got something he wants to ask you about."

"Better watch it, yo! Gao's not in a good mood today, you know what I'm saying." Tetsuya amused.

"Stop talking." Rouga said as he pushed Tetsuya.

"Stop talking!" Armorknight Eagle repeated his words.

"We're right in the middle of our Judo class, so can it wait?" Baku asked for reconsideration.

"Are you alright?" Gao came to Tetsuya.

"Are you hurt?" Haruka came to help him.

"Yeah, Tetusya's cool"

Gao growled for frustration.

"Hey, wait. Isn't that..." Kiri said.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded as he came to Baku and Kiri, "Rouga Aragami. The top rank fighter in the 8th grade."

"So what do you think he wants with Gao?" Kiri asked as Gao and Rouga stare at each other quietly.

"Whatever it is. This is something between those two only." Daisuke said.

"Funny, being the only rival, Tasuku Ryuenji acknowledges, I was expecting a little more." Rouga said.

"Am I supposed to guess what you want?"

"I challenge to a Buddyfight during the lunch break. Come to the fighting stage and don't be late."

"To the fighting stage, rawk!"

"And why would I accept a challenge from you?" Gao snapped back.

"Because of what I said to you, the other day at Castle." Rouga reminded Gao of what he said.

* * *

_Remember, the only thing of any value in this world is winning!"_

* * *

"I disagree then, and I disagree with you now!" Gao refused.

"And that's why you'll accept my challenge, because you claim not to care if you win or lose."

"Win or lose!"

"I don't buy it. You don't really care about taking me on at all. I'm just part of some scheme of yours to fight my friend, Tasuku. And I don't want any part of it." Gao said.

"You little..."

"Oh no." Haruka tries to help but Daisuke stopped her, "Hold on. Look closer." Haruka looked as she noticed Rouga slipped from a banana peel left by Asmodai, who chuckled in the background.

"I've seen it a thousand times, but the banana peel gag never gets old."

"It's like you're always telling me, every tense situation needs some comedic relief." Tetsuya agreed.

"Asmodai is your buddy, huh?" He stood, "You punk. You'll pay for humiliating the Great Rouga Aragami." He said in anger.

"He call himself, 'great'?" Daisuke whispers and sweatdrop for it.

"Let me guess, the fighting stage at lunch? You're on, we'll be there." Asmodai said as Tetsuya screamed over Asmodai's agreement.

"Gao, do you really think that Tetsuya should fight him?" Kiri asked as Gao grunted.

Daisuke looks at Rouga and thinks, "I have a feeling that Tetsuya would stand a chance against..."

* * *

Back at the Buddy Police HQ at the office...

"Nothing yet. We're still trying to uncover why the Satellite self-destructed." Commander I said.

"Wolf's and Masked Dragon's ability... Do you think they were using Future Force as well?" Tasuku asked.

"We don't know, but the fact is that he stole Photon Metal suggests that he's planning to recruit an army of fighters and outfit them with special power as well." He explained the deductions as Tasuku gasped, "He'll most likely target youngsters with natural Buddyfighting abilities."

"If that's the case, then the first place he'll look will be... Aibo Academy." Tasuku said.

* * *

At the fighting stage, Rouga and Tatsuya has begun their fight...

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!"

"Magic World!"

"Danger World!"

(R: 10/Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

"Rouga will go first." Paruko announced.

"Charge and draw! I buddy call Armorknight Eagle to the center area." His buddy flew from Rouga's side to the center.

"With a buddy gift, Rouga now has 11 life points." Paruko said.

"Buddy call already?!"

"Out of darkness, leaving destruction in its path! I call Armorknight Demon to the right! And give him Eagle!" As the purple winged demon outfitted with a similar armor to Eagle and has cannons for hands. He was summoned to the right as he destroyed Eagle with his blast as it engulfed himself with flaming aura.

* * *

"He sacrificed his own buddy to the Armorknight Demon?!" Kuguru said.

"Can he do that?" Haruka asked as Daisuke nodded, "Danger World monsters have their own ability to absorb their own for more power."

"It has 9000 power and 8000 defense. There isn't a single card in Tetsuya's deck that can compete with that." Baku added.

"If so, then Tetsuya's getting what he deserved." Daisuke said.

* * *

"I equip Boulder Piercing Spear." Rouga equipped himself with a dark blue trident, "Demon attacks with Trident Cannon!" The Demon pointed his cannon at Tetsuya and fired the cannon and dealt him 3 damage.

"What an intense attack! Tetsuya has just 7 life points remaining." Paruko announced. Meanwhile, Gao and Drum were watching the fight on the TV monitor in another classroom.

(R: 10/Gauge: 3)

(T: 7/Gauge: 2)

"It's gonna be almost impossible for him to defeat his powerful demon with his magic world deck." She announced.

"So, what gives, huh? It's not like you to refuse a challenge from anybody." Drum asked.

"It's just that thing he said..." Gao said as Drum was puzzled, "That winning is everything. You see, I used to think that way too..."

* * *

_When I first started training in Aikijujitsu, I really loved it. But the better I got, the more I hate losing. Before I knew it, all that mattered to me was winning at any cost. It was pretty extreme._

_"I bet you can't handle this move." The younger Gao said as he gripped into the opponent's collar who was a year younger than him as he slammed him down with a lot of force._

_"He's using that Mikado-style throwing technique." Suzumi said to herself._

_"Aw, come on, I didn't throw you that hard, man." Gao said as his opponent got up slowly and started to cry._

_"Are you alright, young man? Oh no, I think his wrist is broken! Help me get him to the first aid station!"  
_

_"What were you thinking using such a dangerous technique?!" Suzumi asked angrily._

_I was so obsessed with winning. I didn't even think about my opponents or the fact that I could hurt people. It's not a time that I'm very proud of..."_

* * *

"I had to change If I want to have any friends." Gao explained his reasons.

"I hear ya."

"I don't like Rouga because he'll do whatever it takes to win!"

* * *

"Oh my, what's this? Tetsuya has called two Demon Realm Death Metal Valefars at once!" She announced.

"What a dilemma! What I'll do? Why not link attack with two? My power will grow, double in size, and give this demon a big surprise!" Tetusya said in his rhythm.

"I didn't see that coming! With more power, he'll be able to smash Armorknight Demon on the right!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"On the right?"

* * *

"_I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!"_

* * *

"Hold on. I see what Rouga's doing!" Gao knew what's gonna happened as he dashed out of the classroom to go warn him, "Tetsuya, no! Don't do it!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Gao chases after him.

"Link attack to Armorknight Demon." Tetsuya said as Asmodai nodded in agreement.

"Let's smoke him out of the water!" One of the Valefars said, "And fire him into the sky!" Then those two began their attack, as the Demon begins to brace himself for the attack.

"Cast, Battle Spirit UNITE!" Rouga activated his card as it wrapped the Demon in purple light and began to scream in pain.

"Why didn't the link attack work?"

"Out of tune?" Then the Demon threw his breath of fire as one of the Valefars were destroyed.

**End of move**

* * *

"The Battle Spirit Unite card has to be used with item." Baku said.

"So that's why he equipped it on his first turn. Rouga really is as good as they say." Kuguru said.

"I don't get it, what does that mean, Big brother?" Haruka asked.

"It means that Rouga knew that if Tetsuya used a link attack, he could use that chance to eliminate one of his monsters so that way it won't be strong enough to defeat the Armorknight Demon." Daisuke explained.

"Oh..."

* * *

"I draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Rouga's preparing for his second turn! He's lived up his excellent reputation so far." Paruko said.

"I call Armorknight Eagle to the left!" Rouga called his buddy again.

"What?! How can he call another monster with a size 3 monster already out?" Tetsuya asked as Asmodai explained, "Armorknight Eagle is a size 0 monster. We went over that in class the other day."

"Yeah, but I was sleepin'!"

"Prepare for the Trident Cannon!" Demon charged up his cannon as he was preparing to fire.

"Then, I cast Solomon's Shield." Tetsuya activated his card as the yellow shield with the strange marks prevented the attack.

"Get ready." Asmodai said as Tetsuya begins to tense up.

"Now, attack him again with the Trident Cannon!"

"Hey, how come he's attacking twice?"

"The only time, a player attacks just once in the first turn of the match" Asmodai explained.

"Oh, that's right!"

"Uh oh, looks like Tetsuya forgot that Armorknight Demon can attack twice in one turn! What a rookie mistake." Paruko said as the Demon prepared to launch his attack, dealting him 3 damage.

"What a move! 4 life points left and now here comes Eagle's attack!"

Eagle fired multiple bullets at him from his machine gun as it dealt him 1 damage from Tetsuya.

"Final Phase! Cast! Drill Bunker." Rouga prepared his impact move as his card transformed into a drill weapon as he leapt towards Tetsuya.

"Ahh! I cast Quick Summon. Beleth to the center!"

"That's pointless! Jug bluff! Drill Bunker will pierce through both you and your monster!"

"BELETH!"

"I never get to attack!" Beleth whined as he was destroyed and inflicted piercing damage to Tetsuya.

"Wow, that Drill Bunker sure has quite a devastating effect. Even with a monster in the center area. It's capable of inflicting 4 damage points to an opponent.

(T: 0/Gauge: 3)

(R: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

**GAME OVER. WINNER: ROUGA ARAGAMI**

When the crowd cheer for Rouga's victory, Gao came in too late when he came to the stands and growled quietly.

"Rouga, my man! That was an awesome fight!" Tetsuya came to Rouga.

You're so pathetic. Did you honestly think that you could defeat me?"

"Can't defeat me! Rawk!" Armorknight Eagle repeated.

"Hey, Tetsuya's my friend! You can't talk to him like that!" Gao came by.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Rouga asked.

"Stop being a jerk! At least show some respect to the people you're fighting!"

"I see I've strike a nerve. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Struck a nerve." Eagle repeated.

"What?"

"My, you're a sensitive one, huh? You make it so easy. He's just a bait to lure you out!"

"I'm just bait?" Tetsuya said disappointingly.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just bitter that he can't bust a move like you?" Asmodai said softly.

"**Eclipsing the darkness with light and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, the mighty Sun Fighter is here! **Rouga Aragami, I challenge you for a fight!" Gao requested as Rouga laugh, "Excellent! We'll meet here after school." Rouga recommended.

"Prepare yourself to find out what a real Buddyfight is!"

Daisuke looks at Gao and said silently, "And I too as well..."

* * *

Back at their usual spot, Gao asked Baku to let him use that deck he made.

"No chance. I told ya it's too much for a beginner like you to handle." Baku said as the others watches their conversation.

"I agree to fight Rouga in front of the whole school. I can't back out now!"

"Not my problem!"

"Hey, are those two fighting, brother?" Haruka asked nervously.

"Don't worry. It's not a harmful fighting, just normal arguing." Daisuke replied softly to her.

"The guy's a bully and he embarrassed Tetsuya. Without that deck, I can't beat him! Come on!" Gao tried to pull his deck out from Baku's hands forcibly, "Let me use the deck!"

"Let go!"

"Baku, please!"

"Fine, take it!"

"You won't regret it." Gao said with a smile as he inserted his deck into the core deck case, "Time to cowboy up!"

"Yeah!" Drum agreed as they left.

"I have never seen Gao so worked up before." Kuguru said.

"You sure the deck is strong enough, though, right?" Kiri asked.

"Well, it all comes down experience. The deck can go either way, it could be a real disaster. But use properly, Gao would look like a total genius." Baku said.

"Is Gao going to win with that new deck he has?" Haruka asked.

"He'll be fine, Haruka. If Gao believed himself. He'll have his chance to win against Rouga." He said, "Including for me to go against him as well." He whispers that part.

* * *

Tasuku and his parther, Jack. Flew to the Aibo Academy as they overheard an announcement for a certain 6th grader/ reporter coming from the fighting stage.

"Welcome back to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage. The battle between Rouga Aragami and Gao Mikado is about to begin." Paruko announced.

"Did she say Gao?" Tasuku asked.

"Whoa, that's Tasuku! Hey, you're just in time to see my brother buddyfight." Hanako said.

"Oh, yeah?"

* * *

"The same Gao Mikado who threw dumb luck in defeating Tasuku Ryuuenji and then went up to beating Tetsuya Kurodake! Now, Mister Doesn't Know When To Quit has challenged Rouga Aragami, the top ranked fighter in the 8th grade!" Paruko announced the details of Gao.

"Go, Gao! You can do it!" Hanako cheered.

"You know it! Get this guy for me, yo!"

"Do it, Gao! Do it, Gao! I believe in you!" Haruka made her cheer.

"Hmhmhm, Rouga will breeze over this Mikado boy. He's only been buddyfighting for a few months." The boy with tan hair and military suit said.

"Let's hope the Master's plan works. Rouga blowing off steam might shift his focus back to our mission." The girl with white hair, dull blue eyes and wore the similar outfit as the boy said.

"Release Baku's Super Amazing Dragon Deck! Ultra Dragon Blast Fury, lumenize!"

"I'll strike you with my blazing spear! Lumenize, Brutal Steel!" Rouga said as his core deck transformed into a silver spear with a drill-like blade as he twirled it.

"Wait, that sounds familiar." Tasuku recalled Wolf's introduction.

* * *

_"You are a fool! Dark Lumenize, Savage Steel!"_

* * *

Tasuku growled quietly as he didn't even know if Rouga is Wolf.

Daisuke thinks, "Isn't that deck almost the same name as Wolf calls it? Hmmm."

"Buddyfight!"

"Now, raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

(R: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

"I'm so excited! Is Rouga gonna show the destructive power of his Armorknight deck again?! We'll soon see cause he's going first." Paruko announced

"Charge and draw! I call Armorknight Ogre to the center area!" Rouga called his monster to the center, "I also call to the center... Out of the darkness, absorb Ogre, Armorknight Demon!" As he called his monster, Demon destroyed Ogre and took his place in the center area.

"Once again. Rouga's quick to call the greatest monster in his entire deck: the size 3 Armorknight Demon!"

* * *

"He made it absorb his own guy?!" Hanako asked.

"It's that monster again!" Kiri said.

"Scary..." Haruka said.

* * *

"Trident Cannon!" Demon made his move by dealting 3 damage to Gao but he was hardly flinched to the attack.

**End of Move**

(R: 10/Gauge: 1)

(G: 7/Gauge: 2)

"Uh oh! He's three life points down! Unless Gao figures out a way to destroy this demon soon, he'll be mopping that inexcusable overconfidence off the floor in no time!" Paruko said the situation for Gao.

"Hey, Gao, your move!" Drum tried to call to Gao but noticed Gao wasn't responding and seemed down.

* * *

"Why is he just standing there? Do you think he's having trouble deciding his next move?" Kuguru asked.

"I tried to tell him he wasn't ready. I shouldn't have never let him get his hands on that deck." Baku said.

"If that's true, then he would've felt struggled or hesitated. So why is he not making his move anyway?" Daisuke asked as he looked at Gao.

Rouga tapped his spear twice to give a response to Gao, "What's the big holdup, huh? I'm not gonna stand here all day." He watched Gao as he silently stares at his cards.

"His luck has finally run out, just like I said it would." Noboru commented.

"Draw! Charge and draw! Call, Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right! Pile Bunker Dragon to the left! I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle." He calls two monsters to the left and right and then equipped his weapon by paying one life point and then moved to the center.

Hey, that's the triple offensive maneuver!" Kiri figured.

"Yeah, cuz that Demon is super crazy strong, yo." Tetsuya said worriedly.

You're leaving your center open? Amateur, I can't believe Tasuku Ryuuenji calls you his rival. I was hoping someone else than just you."

"Okay, Pile Bunker! Go, attack Demon!" Both monsters entered as they begun their battle. Demon used his cannons to blast Pile Bunker, but he held his ground by blocking it with his shields.

"Pile Bunker's power is 4000! That's way less than 8000 defense! Doe Gao have a game plan or is his inexperience finally catching up?" Paruko announced the cliffhanger.

"I cast Dragoenergy!" Gao used his counter spell.

"With the Dragoenergy card, he adds 3000 power." Noboru explained.

"Doesn't he get it?! Even with the extra power, he still won't have enough to beat Armorknight Demon." Paruko said as she shook her head in confusion.

"I cast Dragoenergy!" Gao cast another card.

"What?! Two consecutive Dragoenergies?!" Rouga said as Pile Bunker was doubled boosted by Dragoenergy as he was enflamed with power. Armorknight Demon made his move but Pile pierced its chest with its spear and destroyed it.

"With a double whammy of Dragoenergies attack, Gao destroyed Rouga's demon and with Pile Bunker's special ability to penetrate, he's going to inflict some damage directly to the fighter as well." Paruko explained as Pile Bunker dealt 2 damage to Rouga with his piercing attack.

"Kay, you're up, Thousand!"

"Right!" Gao and Thousand Rapier performed their Link Attack and dealt 4 damage points to Rouga.

Tasuku saw Gao's face as he turned his head in disappointment. Daisuke felted frustrated from seeing that kind of move.

"I'm in shocked! A devastating move!"

* * *

"Check it out, Rouga only has 4 points remaining." Kiri said.

"Awesome!" Hanako said excitedly.

"Wow! Gao's winning!" Haruka said.

"It still his move." Kuguru said.

"Remember, when damaging an opponent with Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle. You gain 1 gauge." Baku explained as Gao gained his gauge.

"So does that mean..." Kiri said.

"Gao will unleash his 'trump card'."

* * *

"Time for the Final Phase! Cast and impact! GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRR!" Gao used his fiery dragon blade and defeated Rouga.

"GAO MIKADOOOO! I won't forget this!" Rouga said as he his life point went down to 0.

(R: 0/Gauge: 1)

(G: 6/Gauge: 0)

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"You can all feel free to cheer now." Gao said as everyone cheered for him.

* * *

"That's the Sun Fighter for ya! Woohoo!" Hanako said.

"Crazy! It was only his first turn!" Kiri said.

"I can't believe it! He annihilated the top ranked fighter in the grade 8th in just one turn, yo!"

"I'm stunned. I never thought he be able to beat Rouga." Noboru said.

"What was that?" Haruka asked.

"An OTK. It's pronounce as One Turn Kill. A method that can use to defeat an opponent in one turn. All it needs is the right cards, the right strategy, and the right timing. All that can be used to defeat Rouga in that turn." Daisuke explained, "But..." He looked at Gao.

Gao... that type of fighting really doesn't suit you." Tasuku thought.

* * *

"HEY, THANKS FOR AVENGING MY DEFEAT!" Tetsuya yelled out.

"Avenging? Hey, what happen to Rouga?" Gao asked as he realized what he has done of his actions and began to cry.

"So, you don't need Ol' Drum anymore? Is that it?" Drum said before Gao ran off in tears, "Wait!"

"Hmmm." Daisuke noticed Ryuuga inside the box as they both in agreement for something as Daisuke begins to leave.

"Huh, where are you going, big brother?" Haruka asked.

"Just going to check on something. Stay here with Baku and Kuguru, they have something for you as a gift."

"Really?! Okay!" Haruka stay seated as Daisuke rans off with Ryuuga still hiding in the box.

* * *

"Rouga! Hey, Rouga! Where are you?" Gao tries to find Rouga to apologize of what he's done but couldn't find him, "I don't get it, where'd he run off to? I did ot again!" As he slammed his fists onto the desk, Mr. Neginoyama along with Daisuke who came to him enter the room that Gao was in.

"What's the matter, Gao?" Neginoyama asked, "Are you okay?"

"Have you seen Rouga?"

"Actually he's left school for good." He replied as Gao was shocked, "I'm afraid he has too much pride disgracefully to accept his defeat."

"He's right." Daisuke agreed, "Because of what happened in that match today, I'm afraid he won't be able to show his face here again."

"Oh, man. Back there, all I could think about was beating him and showing everyone I was better." He took off his jacket and look at the sun mark on it, "I promised myself, I wouldn't fight that way again. I know it's not just about winning, it's just Rouga reminded me of how I used to think and I wanted him to understand it was wrong."

"Then why don't you become his friend and try explaining it to him." Neginoyama said with a solution.

"You're right, but it's too late for that now." Gap said sadly.

"It's never too late to apologize now, Gao." Daisuke said.

"He's right, nothing is ever too late, believe me. When you get to be as old as I am or Daisuke, no offense, you'll learn it's our mistakes that shapes us of who we are."

"I guess, then, for me. This is taught me to try to become friends with everyone. Every Buddyfight opponent I ever faced." Gao said as Neginoyama laughed with joy.

"I'm happy to hear it. Just try not to be so hard on yourself when you make a mistake. What's important is that you admit to them and maybe you even learn a thing or two."

"I'll try."

"Perfect." Daisuke said.

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife are heading back to the Buddy Card Office, Tasuku said to himself, "I won't make the same mistake. Next time, I'll arrest both Wolf and Masked Dragon!"

Back at Daisuke's apartment, Haruka was exciting that she obtain a magic world deck from Baku, Daisuke was in his room looking at the Wolf's info, "Data added with his true name, Rouga Aragami." He took out another paper with Gao's info, "As for Gao, he didn't use Drum for this match. But I won't give up, he will be mine next time. And next time, I won't allow myself to make a mistake."

* * *

Smoke puff as Ryuuga and Daisuke came back, "Welcome back to more of Daisuke's Corner Time."

"And Ryuuga."

"Hmmm, this time, in this chapter, we'll shorten down to the card numbers to 1. So it will be simple. Ryuuga, you know what to do." Daisuke said as Ryuuga nodded revealing the next card, a large red and blue dragon with gold eyes wearing dark red and gold armor wield a large curved sword.

"Oh, that's the Dragonic General Drac!" Ryuuga said, "He's a size 3 monster with 8000 power and 7000 defense, he's like Kaien except that now he has call cost for 3 gauge and adding two dragonic cards into it's soul. It has soul guard and Double attack."

"Wow, a General. Maybe you should swore loyalty to him." Daisuke said.

"Nah, it's fine. Bye everyone' he waved everyone good bye and Daisuke was disappointed, "Hey isn't that too short?"

"You wanna to make it less so not my problem."

Daisuke sighed as he waved everyone good bye, "See you next time."


	7. Haruka's Team

Chapter 7: Haruka's Team

* * *

At the top of the rooftop, Daisuke is using his binoculars to search for something, "Hmmm. Nothing abnormal so far..." He yawned as he lie down, "Damn... Nothing's been going on lately. I wish something exciting will appear before me."

Then he stands up and sighs, Well, at least my sister has own deck now."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Big Brother! Look! Look at the deck that Baku made for me!"_

_"Really? let me see it." Daisuke asked as Haruka showed him her deck as he looked at the cards, "Wow, these are very interesting and unique. They'll go great for you."_

_"Yeah." Haruka said sadly, "But I can't use it because I don't have a core deck case. What should I do?"_

_Daisuke thinks as he reached out his pocket as he showed her the pink deck case, Here you go."_

_"Eh?!" Haruka was surprised, "How did you get this?!"_

_Daisuke chuckled, "Let's just say I know someone who wanna give away in this case."_

_Haruka felt happy as she hugged her brother, "Yayyy! Thank you, big brother! Thank you so much!"_

_Daisuke nodded as he hugged her back._

** EndFlashback  
**

* * *

He sighed, "I'm regretting giving her the deck case that I found." Then he lay down again, "Guess I'll sleep."

He was about to go take a nap but then Ryuuga drop by, "Hey, Daisuke!" He said as he slammed on Daisuke. But then Daisuke punched Ryuuga on the head, "Ow!"

"What gives you the right to interrupt my napping?" Daisuke asked.

"But here, look!" Ryuuga said as he showed him the poster.

"Hm?" He looked at it, "The ABC Cup, eh..."

* * *

The next day at the memorial park,

Welcome to Earth, sir. Are you interesting in doing some sightseeing?" The young woman asked an old man with a long white beard, pointy ears with a wooden cane, wears a green cap, by FlashMall" orange shirt with a purple long sleeved shirt under it, aquamarine pants and black glasses. Next to him, is a blonde dog who looks as old as the old man.

"Sightseeing? What do you take me for? I don't have time for such trivial nonsense. A knight's intellect seeks nobler pursuits." the old man complained.

"Sorry, there are certainly many other things you do in your stay." she said as the dog picked up a whiff that made go in the fritz. Then he noticed the smell came from the octopus dumpling stand. Then the dog ran off with his master dragging him away.

"Wait, heel! Rocinante." The old man said as he was being dragged, "The real reason I came to this world..."

"I'll just check off sightseeing." She said as she crossed out something on the tablet.

* * *

"ABC Aibo Buddy Cup?" Gao said as he read the poster that Daisuke had shown them at the billboard

"Is it that time of year again?" Baku asked the obvious question.

"What exactly is the Aibo Buddy Cup anyway?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Haruka asked.

"You two really don't know?" Baku said.

Wellit's not like they know about this?" Daisuke said.

"He's right. How could they? Don't forget, Baku, they wouldn't even buddyfight the last time it was held." Kuguru reminded him.

"Yeah, but I figured if you would at least heard of it, or perhaps the teacher would've told her about this." Baku said looking at Daisuke.

"Hey, I wanted it to surprise her with this. Give me a break."

"Well, the Aibo Buddy Cup, also know as ABC cup for short is a major Buddyfight tournament open to both elementary and middle school students at our school. It's the number one event for those in the Buddyfight class and my favorite tournament of the year!" Kuguru explained excitedly.

"Whoa, that sounds like fun!" Haruka said.

"Oh wow, sign me up!" Gao exclaimed.

"I can hardly wait!" Drum said.

"Before you get too excited, this is a team competition. So you'll need to form a group of two or more students."

"Huh? A team? Baku! I want you to build my deck!" Gao said.

"Sure, but only if you listen to me, okay?" Baku agreed with a term.

"First time for everything!"

"You're going to need an analyst, too." Kuguru joined in, "Am I right?"

"What's an analyst?" Drum asked, "Something you can eat?"

"All you think about is food. Any word you think is always food." Daisuke said.

"Hey! I'm just asking!" Drum said.

"An analyst is a person who keeps track of all the card data and recommends place strategies." Kuguru explained.

"In other words, she's a walking-talking card dictionary." Baku added.

"Wicked! We can use that!" Drum shouted in happiness.

"And Haruka will participating as well." Daisuke added.

"You sure about that? She has to have a team though." Baku said.

"Don't worry about that, Baku, I'm pretty sure I can find someone who can join her in her team. Just need a new deck builder and an analyst, right? So I'll find them before that time begins."

"Then it's decided." Gao said as everyone joined their hands together, Haruka and Daisuke joined in as well., "So now, we have our team."

"All that's left to do is come up with a good name." Kuguru recommend the last thing.

"Oh!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the escalator...

Noboru is trying to come up with a name, "Let's call it, Rising Tiger. I think that'll catch their attention, right guys?" He asked the two other boys.

"You sure you want us on your team?" The boy with the glasses asked, "It's just that... we won't be much help."

"Yeah, we're not strong fighters like you are. We don't even know how to build a deck." The boy with a yellow winter cap with goggles attached to it.

"Hey, not a problem. You just need to make up the numbers. The rest, I'll do myself."

You think you even stand a chance after yesterday?"

"Yeah, I mean that Gao Mikado guy destroyed Rouga in just one turn."

"He obviously just got lucky. Beating someone on your first turn isn't something you can plan. That guy fluked out that's all. Trust me." Noboru said.

* * *

"I think our team name should be the Mighty Sun Fighters." Gao said with confidences.

"Huh?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am already a Mighty Sun Fighters. You'll be the Mighty Deck Builder and you, the Mighty Analyst. So together, we be called the Mighty Sun Fighters! It's a no brainer! Super cool, don'cha think?" Gao asked.

"Sounds to me like you just want to take all the credit." Baku complained.

"No way, Jose! But I will be the only one who will be fighting." Gao argued.

"Oh, let's keep brainstorming, guys." Kuguru said.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter's a stupid name." Baku said as he leaves.

"Fine! Who needs you?! I'll build my own deck! How hard can it be to slap a few cards together anyway?"

"Oh, yeah? You think so? In that case, I'll never ever build a deck for you again! And I'll form my own team! Or better yet, I can just join Haruka's team instead!"

"Good luck with that!" Gao said as he and Baku glared in anger.

"Come on boy."

* * *

At the Castle Card shop, Daisuke and Haruka asked two boy named Kyosuke Akiyama and Kenji Seiryu.

"And that's why I wanted to ask you two to see if you can join Haruka's team, please?" He clapped his hand together for begging.

Kyosuke and Kenji looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Sure, we can do that." Kyosuke said.

"Really?!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Kenji nodded, "We would love to join a team because we love Buddyfighting!"

"And I can just ask the Manager to let me off for this." Kyosuke said.

"Thanks guy!" He grabbed their hands and shook, "We got ourselves a team, Haruka!"

"Mm!" She nodded in agreement.

"Wait." Kyosuke said, "First, we need a team name. What should we name ourselves?"

"What do you think, Haruka?" Kenji asked.

"Hmmm." Haruka gave it some thought and said, "How about we call ourselves The Majestic Spirits?"

"Huh? That's sounds a bit too cute. Isn't it?"

She puffed her cheeks, "What's wrong with that? It's a good name."

"Come on, Kenji. Just let her be. I mean we are going to be in her team after all, right?" Kyosuke asked.

Kenji didn't want to argue with Kyosuke since they became friends so he decide to agree with him, "Yeah, you're right. We'll do that."

"Great! Then it settled." Haruka said happily.

"Team Majestic Spirits has been formed." Daisuke proclaimed.

* * *

Near the Castle Buddyfight Stage, Someone familiar is watching a Buddyfight between a boy with yellow hair and his team.

"And now to finish them off. Hey, Geronimo, go and attack the fighter." Noboru commanded his monster.

"Not bad at all. For a Dragon Knight deck, it's fairly well put together." The old man said as he watches Noboru's opponent's life point went down to zero as he won the match.

**Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo**

"Buddy Cup, here I come."

"Like I told you. You're just too strong for me."

"Come on, you're up, Niitani."

"Uh, yeah."

"What's with him?" The old man asked.

"Raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"I sense trouble in his future."

* * *

At the park near the Aibo Academy...

"Why do you have to fight about it? You are gonna regret running away like this, Baku." Kuguru said but Baku ignore her and slides down from the slide they're on but then he falls off.

"Ah, I'm okay."

"See? You're already regretting it, aren't you?"

"No, not at all. I think I just need something to eat." Baku said as the person came by and offered him a banana from his hair, "Here you go. It's high in potassium." Baku realized it was Tatsuya and his buddy monster, Asmodai.

"Hurry up and eat it, young man, before it spoils." Asmodai gave his advice.

"Ok, don't mind if I do." Baku said as he snatched the banana off his hand as he peel it and eat it, "That did the trick! As a thanks for this banana, I, the grandmaster of all the deckbuilders, will build your deck." Kuguru was surprised when Baku made his offer.

"You really mean it?"

* * *

At the Mikado residence, Gao is trying to build his deck on his own, "This deck building stuff is easy." Gao said as he picked up one of his cards, "Hey! This guy here is one of my favorite monsters." Then he laughed, "Yeah, I'm gonna need this one here and this one too to increase my gauge." Then he was finished, "There. My most powerful one yet."

"You sure they're gonna fit in your deck case?" Drum asked as Gao tried to fit his deck into his case.

"Nope, not even close."

"Didn't think so."

"Maybe if I push a little harder." Gao strains a little as he heard his phone ring and noticed Kuguru was calling him, "Kuguru?"

* * *

Then Gao and Drum disguised themselves as they walked down the neighborhood. "She said her house supposed to be around here somewhere, right?" He asked.

"Uh, you mean that big one right in front of us?" Drum pointed a large castle-like house.

"Oh yeah. Man, don't tell me she lives here."

"What this?" Drum said as the sign changed into a screen, showing Kuguru on it.

"Hi, guys. Find the place okay?" She asked.

"yeah, but what do you want us to do disguise ourselves for?" Gao asked.

"Please make yourself at home." Kuguru greet to her friends.

"Man, this place is huge." Gao said as he noticed a certain someone's shoes, "Hey, those are Baku's shoes!"

"And that's why you're incognito."

In the living room where Baku is building a deck for Tetsuya.

"So, Tetsuya. What's the objective of your deck?" Baku asked him.

"That's easy, it's to win, of course yo!" Tetsuya replied.

"Yeah, but how do you plan to win? A speedy attack or defend and then counter, or maybe a deadly combo deck?" Baku asked for suggestions for Tetsuya's deck.

"It all sounds good! How about giving me a little bit of each?" He replied.

"Come on, you can't have everything! That would be like asking a pro sumo wrestler to be a gymnast." Baku said as Kuguru giggled.

"That thing is impossible for Demon Lord, Asmodai." Asmodai said as he became a sumo wrestler and did a flip on the balcony, "Sumo Gymnast!"

"He went there." Kuguru said.

"Anyway, you really need to start with a focus." Baku shows the card, "Or maybe a specific card you wanna use."

"Hmmm." Tetsuya begins to think about Baku's suggestions, then his buddy appeared as he got the answer, "Sure! I pick Asmodai!" Gao was surprised of Tetsuya's answer, "How about a deck with a bunch of Asmodais to show off their wicked skills, yo?"

"Tetsuya..." he began to fake a tear.

"Oh yeah! And then we can call it something like, 'Asmodai's Crazy Dance Spectacular Deck!' Tetsuya recommended.

Actually, I prefer something a little edgier." Asmodai began to cry an uncontrollable bawl.

"Not a problem! I can work with that!" Baku agreed.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Kuguru agreed too.

"What are we doing here again" Drum asked.

"I don't know." Gao replied.

"First, we'll add more Asmodais. Given Asmodai's transitive abilities and his synergy..."

"You got it."

"Wow, yo. He's racing."

"So, that's a deck builder at work." Gao said as he watches Baku's movements of making Tetsuya's deck.

"Amazing."

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Haruka and her friends are busy making strategies.

"Ok, so your deck is called the 'Magician's Grimores, right?" Kyosuke asked.

"Hm!" She nodded, "These cards are much better since Baku's the one who made them for me."

"So, what's our plan for the tournament, you guys?" Kenji asked.

They all trying to figure out of their plan. Daisuke was in his room, setting up his dragonic deck, "Hmmm." He looked at the card, "Let's see in this formation, I'll place a defense dragonic monster in my deck to protect myself and then I could add a new version of the dragon shield." Then he mumble for the rest as he improved his deck, "There we go."

Ryuuga came out from the deck, "Hey, should we check on the others to see how they're doing?"

Daisuke shook his head, "Nah, leave them be, I think they can handle it on their own.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, besides we have own objective and this tournament regulates for kids only. So we'll be out for that for the time being." He placed his deck into the core deck case, "Come on, we better go and tell them to go the stadium for the match."

"Okay!"

* * *

Back at the stage...

**Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo.**

"That's 10 wins in a row!" Noboru said.

"You're just too strong for us, Noboru."

"Okay! Let's go again, Mihara!"

"But I can't! I, uh... I've got chess club, remember." Mihara explained his excuse.

"Yeah, and I've got a test to study for." Niitani said.

"Oh, alright. Catch you later then."

"Kid ain't bad." the old man said to himself as he watches Noboru saying goodbye to his friends. Then after Noboru came down from the stage and walked home, the old man began to follow him, "You could become a better Buddyfighter."

"Hmm..." Noboru ignored him.

"Slow down, kid! Hey, kid! Hey, listen! Hey! I watched your fight back there and I think I can help. Your deck's well balanced but you let your gauge too low. Against a good fighter, it will cost you. Are you listening?" He asked as Noboru kept on walking but then stopped and asked, "Why do you keep following me?"

The old man cleared his throat and asked for advice, "Why not add an El Quixote to you deck? It has the handy ability to increase your gauge." But Noboru didn't like that idea.

"I don't actually like the El Quixote Card."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

* * *

Near the Buddy Stage, Haruka and her friends are practicing for the match, "Alright, guys! We've got some time until the tournaments. Should we get started?" Haruka said as she became motivated.

"Yeah!" Kyosuke and Kenji said.

"Hey, wait. Isn't your brother gonna come and watch us?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah... But he has work to do so he can't come." Haruka sadly replied, "But he promised to come and watch us at the tournament. So I know he will come next time."

"You really do care for your brother, huh?" Kenji asked.

"Mhm!" She said happily.

* * *

Back at Kuguru's home...

"Okay, that should do it." Baku said as he completed the deck and placed it down on the ground.

"Wow!" Tatsuya took the deck.

"You'll get stronger with that deck with every match you play." Baku said some advice.

"This is so totally wicked! There's no way I could've build a deck like this!" he said excitedly.

"Let's blow this place, Drum" Gao said as he left.

"Huh, why?" Drum asked as he followed him, "H-hey, wait!"

"Look, Kuguru..." Baku said as he looked his knowing eyes at her.

"Yeah?" She said innocently.

"I know exactly what you're up to." Baku knew as Kuguru laughed innocently, "It was worth a try..."

* * *

Back at the mall...

"Give me one reason why you don't like El Quixote?" The old man asked.

"Cuz' he looks weak. And he's really really old." Noboru gave his replied, "You saw my fights earlier, right? I didn't lose a single match!"

"That's not really saying much."

"Yeah, well my setup's are already good enough as it is." Noboru said as he spotted Tetsuya and Asmodai walking in front of him.

"Ah, yeah. Super stoked about my new deck." Tetsuya said with a smirk in his face.

"Oh, why don't we go try it out?" Asmodai asked.

"It's Asmodai and Tetsuya."

"I know that buddy monster." The old man said, "Which could only mean that boy there might be quite tougher than he looks to have a buddy like that. He must be strong."

"No, he's really not." Noboru denied it, "And the only reason he's a Buddyfighter because Demon Lord Asmodai asked him to be one. Hey, I know. As a warm up match before the big tournament. Why don't I destroy that noob?" He asked himself.

* * *

At the Card Shop, Daisuke walks over and looks to see if the others have arrived.

"Hmm. Where are they?" He asked.

"Hey, Daisuke. Good to see you again." The manager said.

"Hey, manager. Did you see where my little sister and her friends went?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, they're using the fighting stage. Are you here to come and watch to see how they're doing?"

Daisuke shook his head, "Nah. I can tell they're doing fine."

"You sure about? I'm certain that they wanted to see you cheer for them."

"I'll cheer for them when I have time and don't worry. I'll make sure I have the time for this."

The manager chuckled as he gave him a slam in the back, "You're a good person!"

"Ow, that's hurt." Daisuke rubbed his back to smooth the pain out.

"Hey, since you came. How about I'll give you some cards to adjust for your deck?"

"Really?"

* * *

The next morning at school...

"Really? Noboru challenged you to a Buddyfight?" Kuguru asked so surprisingly.

"Mhm, he challenged me on my way home yesterday. We're fighting at the stage after school. Come check it." Tetsuya said and offered as Gao got his attention.

"You do realized he's the second best fighter in our grade, right? And you haven't had time to practice with your new deck yet." Kuguru reminded Tetsuya.

"So Noboru, huh? Couldn't ask for a better opponent." Baku said as Gao kept on listening on their conversations.

"Good morning, Gao." Kiri said to Gao.

"Oh, hi." Gao said so surprised.

"With that deck, your odds are good. Go and get your first victory, ok?" Baku said with encouragement.

"Alright, thanks, baku! I'll do my best, yo!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon...

"The ABC Cup's just around the corner and we've seen some exciting practice matches lately as the big day approaches." Paruko announced from the fighting stage taking place, "Today's game, though, doesn't promise to be much as Tetsuya Kurodake known as the worst fighter in the 6th grade, but with his buddy monster, Demon Lord Asmodai in the house, prepare to be dazzled. And his opponent today, also from the 6th grade, and ranked 2nd in his grade, the lover of tigers big and small, Noboru Kodo!" She said as Noboru set his deck and luminized.

"My buddy's Red Baron." Noboru said as he held a card showing a Dragon Knight flying on a red armor dragon with wings of a biplane.

"You got this, Noboru!" Niitani and Mihara cheered.

"We'll see." The old man said silently.

"Come on! You can do it, Asmodai! You teach that kitten shirt a lesson!" Hanako said.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be cheering for Tetsuya." Gao reminded her.

"But Asmodai's so cool, yo!"

"Go, Tetsuya! Believe in the Magic World!" Haruka said.

"You really wanted Magic World all this time, huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Hey, where are your teammates?"

"Oh, Kyosuke has something to do and Kenji's helping him out. So I don't think they would make it today."

"Hmmm." Daisuke tried to gave some thought for those two.

"Although Noboru has yet to draw a Buddy rare card, he's shown superior abilities and who among us can ignore his his commending presences? I don't think he'll have trouble with Tetsuya." Paruko said.

"Come on, you people, and get down with the beat! These new dancing demons, it's time to defeat, yeah!" Tetsuya announced as he luminized his core gadget.

"They've equipped their core gadgets. Buddyfight!"

"It's time to raise the flag!" They both raised their flags.

"I fight for Magic World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/G: 2)

(T: 10/G: 2)

* * *

"Tetsuya goes first!"

"Charge and draw! Time to try out my Asmodai Crazy Dance Spectular Strategy!"

"Oh, please don't use that name." Asmodai said with tearful eyes.

* * *

"_To give you the kind of deck you wanted, I had to... And that meant I need to add four of these cards, " Baku explained as he held up four cards of Nice Ones.  
_

* * *

"Cast! I activate Nice One, yo!"

"He's gonna use it right away?" Gao asked.

"Playing Nice One, Tetsuya can draw two cards!" Paruko explained.

"Whoa! Yo, yo, yo. Two extra cards, hey, that's pretty cool! I take a like it again in my Buddyfight Duel. First, I'm gonna call and could be better? Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center." Tetsuya rapped his rhythm as he called his monster, "Beleth, my man! Go and get him!"

"Glow of Power!" Beleth threw his lance at Noboru and dealt him 3 damage.

**End of Move**

"I'm in total awe! It was a punishing attack by Fallen Angel, Beleth." Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

* * *

(N:7/ G: 2)

(T:10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Ha! I've dealt with a lot of worse. Now, I draw. Charge and Draw! Dragon Knight, Alexander to the center, call!" He called his monster into the center, "And Dragon Knight, Masamune to the left, call!" And then he called Masamune to the left, Masamune, attack Beleth!"

"Do your worst, Dragon Knight," Beleth said as they began to battle each other in the center stage as the mid-flight battle. Beleth used his lance but missed as Masamune used his light sword to defeat Beleth in half and destroyed him.

"Now, Alexander. Attack Tetsuya!"

"Glorious Breaker!" Alexander attacked Tetsuya and dealt 3 damage on him.

**End of Move**

"It isn't just Tetsuyaq's fault. The Magic World itself is weak. When a high-powered monster is placed at center, you guys are just hopeless."

"Well, that's where you're wrong." Asmodai said.

"Oh yeah?"

"And this is where the real fun begins." Baku said he ate popcorn.

"What real fun?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh you'll see." Baku said.

* * *

(N: 7/G: 3)

(T: 7/G: 2)

* * *

"I buddy call my number one favorite buddy, Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center." Tetsuya said as he gains one life.

"Aw, you're my favorite too." Asmodai said as he appeared in the flame tunnel into the center as he looked bulked up, "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

"You think a lame size 1 monster's gonna help you?" Noboru asked.

"Huh, Noboru doesn't know." Gao said.

"And not to his ability, is it?" Daisuke asked too.

"That's right." Baku replied, "Once Asmodai's been called. By discarding one card, he's got the super useful ability to destroy any one of his opponent's monsters on the field."

"Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai with his giant double slammed them down as they destroyed them both.

"For Sparta!"

"It's Asmodai's trademark move, Dangerous Backdrop. And get ready, folks! Because he's still allowed to attack! Not expecting to have the center cleared! Noboru's in big trouble!"

"Buh-but that's impossible!" Noboru said.

"I call Demon Realm Warrior, Zephar to the right and left." Tetsuya summoned two warriors with helmets with horns, with black suits and flame insignia on it but both are in red and blue.

"Now you can experience just how powerful the Magic World is." Asmodai said.

"Asmodai, attacks Masamune!"

"Ok!" Asmodai disappeared in the flame funnel as he reappeared again behind Masamune as he slammed Masamune and his dragon, using his Tombstone Piledriver attack.

"And with that, Noboru has no more monsters left on the field! Could we be in an upset here?" Paruko announced.

"Don't make me laugh! Cast Dragonic Thunder! Destroy the Zephar on the right!" He paid one gauge as he use the Thunder to destroy Zephar.

"Curbside Blaster!" Zephar attacked as he dealt two damage on him.

**End of Move**

"That's why Noboru's rank 2nd in his class. Keeping the damage count to the minimum like that take skill!"

**Your Move**

* * *

(N: 5/ G: 2)

(T: 7/ G: 4)

* * *

"I'm giving you no mercy! Draw! I'll show you why it's impossible to beat me once I get serious! Charge and Draw! I call Dragon Knight, Geronimo to the center." He called a dragon with an Indian rider who looks like a chief.

"Paying 3 gauge, Dragon Knight, Geronimo's called with its 7000 defense. He's not making it easy!" Paruko said.

"Always placed an iron-type monster in your center. Sure, that might be how old man fights. But you'll reduce your number of losses by doing so." The old man said as Noboru's teammate was surprised.

"Geronimo's power increases depending on the number of dragon knights in the drop zone. And it also has soulguard, allowing it to remain on the field after it's being destroyed once." Paruko explained.

"Um, how many dragons are in the drop zone, big brother?" Haruka asked.

"According to the battles we saw, Tetsuya destroyed Masamune and Alexander and with the Dragon Knights that have been used as gauges, I think it could be about 6000." Daisuke replied as the others were surprised.

"And he also has Double attack which will allow him to attack twice." Kuguru said.

"Geronimo! First, attack Asmodai!" Noboru said.

"Go ahead. I like to see you try." Asmodai said with confidences as Geronimo used his Tomahawk attack to blind him down and destroy Asmodai.

"You're going down. Get ready!" Noboru said.

"Huh?"

As Geronimo jumped off the dragon, the dragon gave out an menacing roar, intimidating Tetsuya when Geronimo slashes him as he dealt two damage on him.

**End of Move**

"He has much to learn. He's a user of Dragon Knights and yet seems to have no clue what they're all about. His opponent, mind you, is showing quite a lot of determination and spunk. It's clear to see where this match is headed." The old man said.

* * *

(N: 5/ G: 0)

(T: 6/ G: 4)

* * *

"Don't mess with the amazing skills of Noboru Kodo!"

"Yeah, you're doing great! I'll draw! But I've got a pretty amazing deck here because Baku's mad skills as a deck builder are totally off the charts!" Tetsuya said.

"Guess we'll see!"

"Charge and Draw!"

"Now it's time for the deck to really begin to shine!" Baku said as he ate some popcorn.

"You know I'm gonna cast Devil Advantage!" Tetsuya made his move.

"I like that spell! When it's played, a fighter can pay one gauge and bring two 72 pillars monsters sent from the drop zone back to their hand." Kuguru said.

"Oooooh!" Haruka said excitedly, "I want that card in my deck!"

"And you'll get one as soon as the match's over." Baku said.

"Although that's a nice strategy. So that means Asmodai can come back!" Gao said.

"Bingo. Asmodai's defense isn't the greatest, that's why I've created a deck that lets him keep coming back to play, no matter how many times he's defeated." Baku explained.

"Wow! I wish Asmodai can be in my deck!"

"Two Asmodai cards returned to Tetsuya's hand." Paruko announced.

"I call Asmodai to the center and the right!" Tetsuya called his two buddy monsters to the positions he chose.

"So what you'd think? Magic World's more fun than you thought." Asmodai said.

"I discard to activate Asmodai's ability. Time to destroy Geronimo!"

"Ok!"

"Oh wow! There it is again! Asmodai's ability!" Asmodai used his Dangerous Backdrop as he destroy Geronimo and his dragon.

"Hang on a sec! Geronimo has Soulguard! Even if it's destroyed, this ability allows to come back as many times as there are souls beneath it!" Paruko explained.

"If one's just not enough, I'll drop another card, yo!" Tetsuya said as Asmodai use another Backdrop on Geronimo.

"He's destroyed Geronimo again!"

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against that?" Gao said.

"Asmodai breaks the defense and sets up the finishing move! Not bad for the first time using his new deck." Baku complimented.

"Hey Zepar! Now, it's up to you! Go and show him what you can do!"

"That's not gonna happen! I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Noboru used the Shoot as he destroyed Zepar and thus destroying him.

"I'm not finished yet, I have another go! Hey, Asmodai, go attack Noboru, yo!"

"At least I still have a Dragonic Thunder! Huh?" Noboru noticed his gauge is empty.

"Guard again, Noboru!" Mihara said.

"Use your Dragonic Thunder!" Niitani said.

"He can't, even if he wanted to." the old man said.

"If I just had one more gauge..." Noboru said but then two Asmodais attacked him with dropkicks simultaneous, dealt him 3 damage.

"After that double Asmodai attack, he's got 3 life points left!" Paruko said.

"Begin Final Phase! Cast!" Tetsuya activated his Final Phase as three gauges combined together into an dark orb as it heads straight to him as Tetsuya jumps on Asmodai's hands as he did the alley-opp, and Tetsuya did the backflip.

"You're kidding me!"

"Diabolical Hardcore!" Tetsuya kicked the orb as it hits Noboru and won.

* * *

(N: 0/ G: 0)

(T: 6/ G: 0)

* * *

"Owned it!"

**Game Over: Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake**

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT! Incredible, Tetsuya just defeated the 2nd ranked fighter in grad 6! I don't believe it!" Paruko was amazed.

"Hey Tetsuya! Not too bad out there!" Baku said.

"It was all thanks to you, yo!"

"Like you playing the cards!"

"Unbelievable deck building, man! There's no way I could do that! Sorry for what I said." Gao apologized.

"Apology accepted, bro." Baku accepted.

"How about Baile du Soliel?" Kuguru recommended as her accessory glowed.

"Huh?"

"It's French and it means 'the Sun Rockets.' I was thinking it could be our new team name, so what do you say? You two have any problems with that name?"

"Nope! That works for me!" Gao agreed.

"It sounds way better than the Sun Fighters." Baku said.

"Hey, doesn't my opinion count?" Drum asked.

"What about me you guys?" Kiri asked.

"Ok, we've got our sights set on the ABC Cup." Gao said.

"I guess you should get ready with your team, Haruka. I'll cheer you on." Daisuke said.

"Mhm! Thanks, big brother!"

"Then we'll see you in the competition, Haruka. Don't lose til you're there!" Gao said, "Let's go!" Gao and the others raised their hands in the air, "Yeah!"

* * *

As they were done, Daisuke head back with Haruka to his apartment, "Okay, you better get some rest since you have a big day coming up."

"Yeah, good night!" Haruka went in her bedroom.

"Yeah, good night." Daisuke went to his bed and rested, "Haaaa, I better try to keep that word but I still have a job to do. So I better think of something soon."

* * *

Two puffs of smoke come out as it revealed Daisuke and Ryuuga. "Welcome back for more Daisuke's and Ryuuga's Corner Time."

"Today, two cards will be shown in this chapter. But believe these Dragonics cards with the others the other fighters have will make my deck stronger until then. Ryuuga?"

Ryuuga nodded as he clapped his hand twice as the card reveals a muscular, black haired human with green Dragonic scales on some parts of his body in white, metallic Roman armor with a black tunic worn underneath. He is holding a white lance and shield made of the same material as his body armor.

"This is the Dragonic Gladitor, Socius. A size 1 hero who has 4000 power, 5000 defense and 2 critical. He has a penetration ability. He may not be strong but he has a honor as a gladitor." Daisuke said.

"Yep, and now for the next one!" Ryuuga snapped his fingers as another one appeared as a light red bipedal dragon with wings wearing silver armor, wielding a flaming sword.

"This is the Dragonic Knight, Helios. A size 2 monster with 6000 power and 5000 defenses with 3 critical. He can called by paying one gauge and penetrate ability. He's the same as Socius, isn't it?" Ryuuga asked.

"Yep, but he's stronger no offense to Socius. Anyways that's the end of the Corner Time for now. Happy Holidays everyone!" Daisuke waved goodbye.

"Yeah. Happy Holidays!" Ryuuga waved goodbye as the screen fades.


	8. Team Majesty in the ABC Cup

Chapter 8: Team Majesty in the ABC Cup

* * *

At the Buddy Police Card Office, Tasuku and the others were searching on the database of the multiple suspects that reveal Rouga's on the database. They were trying to uncover the mysteries of the villains, Wolf who attacked the Photon Metal Mines and took multiple incomplete core deck case with Armorknight Cerberus and used a power that has similar powers to the Future Force. And Masked Dragon, a mysteries fighter who appears who encounter to Tasuku and Rouga and wanted to steal Tasuku's and Wolf's Buddies but also somehow he has the Future Force with him. In addition, they were also uncovering the whereabouts of the middle student 8th grade name Rouga Aragami who is a former member of Aibo Academy who tried to battle Gao to coax out Tasuku. However, though, Tasuku feels the connection between the 8th grader and the villain. But he doesn't know the connections between the villain with the Future Force and to the Buddy Police.

"Where did Rouga Aragami disappeared to after leaving Aibo Academy?" Tasuku asked.

"His whereabouts are unknown. We're still searching for him." Stella said as she pulls up Rouga's profile.

"It's vital we find him."

"Tasuku, Rouga's only a suspect in Fuji Photon Metal Mine theft. Nothing more, as you're so determined to have us believe." Takahara said as he explained the details, "It's still a bit premature to conclude that he's the Buddyfighter Wolf. And we don't even know the identify of the Masked Dragon or how is he able to unleash the Future Force without the Buddy Police Authorization."

"I'm afraid Mr. Takihara's right. The surveillance video from the mine inconclusive. Not matter what we can do, this is the best image we can get." Stella said as she show the scrambled image of Wolf and the Masked Dragon or what they seemed to look like on the video images.

"How can that be?" Tasuku asked.

"I don't know how it was pulled off. But there were no fingerprints, no traceable DNA signatures or any other leads left behind at the scene." Stella explained.

"It's undoubtedly the work of this Wolf character or the Masked Dragon character you mention in your report. All we can go now are eyewitness' account of those who were at the mine." Commander I said.

"Commander, I know what I saw back there." Tasuku recalled the battle between him, Wolf, and Masked Dragon.

* * *

_"Did you say Future Force?" Wolf said as he leapt towards Tasuku, "How can you have such a thing?"  
_

_"Wolf, was it? This is how we treat criminals in my jurisdiction. Dragonblade!" Tasuku said as he make his move and jump behind him, "Miss me!" And knocked him with the sword and did the second attack with a kick. Then Wolf's Buddy tried to attack him but then Tasuku used Green Dragon Shield to protect himself. Jackknife intervened with an attack of his own and begun their battle._

_"Equip Hysteria Spear!" Wolf then equipped with red drill spear, "Alright, Tasuku. You've got some skill, but not enough to defeat a warrior like me."_

_"And that makes three!" A voice said as the others heard as Daisuke came in disguised walking out from the wall with his buddy, Ryuuga in his original form._

_"And who would you be?" Wolf asked him._

_"They call me, the Masked Dragon." He replied._

_"That's him?!" Tasuku said._

_"Wolf... You are my next target, because once I defeat you." he raised his arm and pointed his finger at Wolf's Buddy, "Then your card will be mine."_

_"Over my dead body!" Wolf starts his attack as Dragon prepared his move, "I don't think so! Activating the Future Force!" His core gadget began to glow as it expands and transforms his fist into a claw. His hair grew long and his eyes became the eyes of the dragon. "RAAAAAR!" He roared as he took out one card from his core gadget, "I equipped Dragonic Strike Fist!" His fist combine with the claw into a new item.  
_

_"What?! So you can use the Future Force too?!" Wolf asked as Dragon replied, "Yeah! And here's my move!" He punched Wolf's spear off of his hand._

* * *

"You mention in your report that during the incident, Wolf was fighting along side Armorknight Cerberus, but Rouga Aragami's register buddy is Armorknight Eagle. But also, you mention about Dragon's buddy, the Dragonic Fighter Ryuuga. Are there no references to show similarities to the Masked Dragon to anyone else?" Stella said as she pulled up more of Rouga's profile and as she did, Tasuku replied, "No, I don't think so..." He continued to reminisce about Rouga's later fight with Gao Mikado.

* * *

_"I'll strike you with my blazing spear! Lumenize! Brutal Steel!" Rouga said as his core deck case transformed into a silver spear with a drill-like blade as he twirls it._

_"I call Armotknight Ogre to the center area." Rouga called his monster to the center, "I also call to the center... Out of the darkness, absorb Ogre, Armorknight Demon!" As he called, the Demon destroyed Ogre and took his place into the center area._

* * *

"We can't just accused Rouga of being Wolf." Stella said, "Or even knowing the identify of the Masked Dragon."

"To verify it, you need proof." Commander I said as his chair descends down to the three officials, "We all know it's unlikely but possible for someone to have more than one buddy at his or her disposal, that said, the perpetrators have a power similar to our Future Force or for someone to have access to our Future Force, so I wouldn't put it past them."

"Perpetrators?" Takihara asked.

"The Buddy Police Satellite was destroyed just as Tasuku was about to arrest Wolf and Masked Dragon." Commander I reminded them.

* * *

_When the Gargantua Blade was about to end the game, the Satellite exploded which disabled the Buddy Police Barrier.  
_

* * *

"It's highly unlikely he could've pulled it off on his own. I'm certain that there has to be a one large organization at work here." Just when Commander I explained, the notification was shown on the monitor.

"We've just received a Buddy registration application in... the 700th block in the West Tokyo District. Looks like the grounds of Aibo Academy." Stella read the notification.

"So who's applying?" Commander I asked as the monitor display the old man in the knight's armor riding a yellow dragon and hold a gray lance.

"El Quixote, to be buddies with Noboru Kodo." Stella replied.

"Hm, arrange for his core deck case." Commander I said.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm... Aibo Academy, was it?"

"What's wrong?" Tasuku asked.

"Just thinking out loud, I guess. It's probably nothing. Maybe this whole Wolf and Masked Dragon thing is just got me suspicious, but when Drum Bunker Dragon first appeared in the Aibo Academy, we've picked up on it. Which is why I've made a point to sent you there, Tasuku." Commander I said as Tasuku smiled at the memory of meeting Gao, "I know it sound strange, but deep down, I have a feeling that the school is connected to him somehow."

"Commander I. We all know that the Future Force only work for Buddy Police right? So how did the Masked Dragon gain access to it? Was there used to be a member here last time?" Tasuku asked as Commander I thinks.

"Sorry, Tasuku. But I don't know. It's classified information. Even I have no access to know the truth."

* * *

During the sunset at Aibo Academy...

"So, who do you think is going to win the ABC Cup this year?" The girl asked to her friend while looking at the poster showing the details about the ABC Cup.

"I was thinking Rouga Aragami, but I don't know now, since he's dropped out of school." She replied.

"Yeah, he was pretty cool, don't you think?" She said as the door next to them slides open, revealing a boy wearing a military uniform and with pale brown hair.

"Ah! P-president Shido! We thought had gone home and why those new boots look great on your uniform." the girl said as she and her friend bowed to him.

"As Student Council President, I'm often here late. Speaking of the time, if I remember our school regulation, then staying after school without organized activity is well, how do I say it? A serious offense?" Shido said as he flipped his hair flamboyantly and turned to the two girls, "So, should I report you? Upholding a conduct is paramount to a successful institution. I am obligated to mention this to the Principal, depending your records, you may be suspended or even expelled."

As Shido made his consequences to the girls, they began to whimper a little of the thought of being kicked out of the Aibo Academy just because they stayed late.

"However, I guess I can be lenient and let you off with a warning this time. Now move along and come straight home." Shido said with his devious smile that would scare off most of the people.

"YES! THANK YOU! WE'RE SORRY!" The girls apologize as they ran off frantically in fear and in tears, Shido giggled at the sight of what he did.

"That was rather fun. I had them scared for a second. Right, Vice President Sofia?" Shido asked his second in command, a white-haired girl with an aquamarine uniform with a vest worn over it and shown a blank, emotionless expression.

"Sure, if you say so. So, are we going to do this, or not?" Sofia asked with her rude attitude, "I'm quite busy."

"Alright, alright. You're in a mood. Back to work." Shido said as he went back to his desk, "Let's watch more thrilling video clips of the elementary students fighters who are entering in the ABC Cup. Talk about a snore, it's not like any of these twerps are really going to win.

"Well then, there's no need to watch it, is there?" Sofia asked the obvious.

"Then, it never hurts to be prepared." Shido said as he clicked the remote for clips of the elementary school fighters.

* * *

"Elementary School, Grade 6, an unranked fighter, Gao Mikado, a member of team Balle du Soleil and user of the Dragon World deck." Sofia explained Gao's information.

"So this is the card fight we had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone in the academy talking about." Shido said as the clip of the first battle shown.

"_Right." Thousand Rapier begun his attack to his opponent and stabbed Dominar Dragon as he destroyed him._

_"Systemic Dagger, let's attack Tasuku together!"_

_"You got it!" Systemic Dagger rushed to the center as he attacked Tasuku and dealt him 2 damage. Then Gao slashed him with Dragobrave as he dealt 3 damage and ended his turn._

_"Dragonic Shoot!" Tasuku's card became a fireball and destroyed Systemic Dagger Dragon and use Dragonic Flame whose fire breath destroyed Thousand Rapier. He then used Dragonic Crunch as the card became an astral blue dragon and crunched Gao's dragobrave, destroyed his weapon._

_Another scene shown Drum got to his battle position as he destroyed Shield Dragon._

_Tasuku then made his move as he dealt Gao, 2 damage._

_Drum then activated his Drill Bunker as he attacked Tasuku, "CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER!" Gao then started his last attack as he leapt through and attack, Tasuku then braced himself for the impact._

* * *

"He just happened to draw a Dragonblade, Dragobrave at the right time to win it? I must admit, now having seeing the contents, this boy celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck." Shido said as he chuckled insanely and Sofia watched him with a bored expression, "I still can't believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me wanna see him embarrassed himself again." Shido said he immediately clicked the remote for the battle of Gao Mikado against Rouga, "These videos aren't so bad after all."

* * *

_"What?! Two consecutive Dragoenergies?!" Rouga said as Pile Bunker Dragon became enflamed with both Dragoenergies powering him up. Armorknight Demon battled against his opponent. During the battle, Pile Bunker pierce Demon and destroyed him and did piercing damage to Rouga as he dealt 2 damage at him.  
_

_"Kay, you're up, Thousand!" Gao said._

_"Right!" Thousand and Gao performed a link attack on Rouga as they dealt 4 damage on him._

_"GAO MIKADOOO!"_

* * *

"HAHAHA! Look at the expression on his face!" Shido laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat and groan in pain and Sofia ignore his agony of pain. "Alright, that's enough fun for one day. Let's get back to business."

* * *

"_Ho, ho, ho, I guess you'll learn from that mistake, huh, buddy?" a familiar appeared out of nowhere._

_"That voice..." Gao said as a flaming vortex formed by Tetsuya, revealing the Demon Lord, Asmodai._

"Elementary School, a grade 6th student, and unranked fighter of Team Tetsu and Dai, Tetsuya Kurodake uses the Magic World." Sofia explained.

"Who would've believed Asmodai was the buddy of the student here at our elementary school? It's a shame that the boy is the weakest fighter in his grade." Shido said.

_"Devil Advantage!"_

_"Diabolical Hardcore!" the gauge fused into a dark ball as Tetsuya leap and kick the ball to Gao as he was dealt with damage but not out just yet._

* * *

"Maybe Asmodai's great magic skills, well, I don't know, rub off on the kid and make him a better fighter, although, in this particular battle, he lost to Gao, didn't he?" Shido just thought of something, "Didn't he just win a match?"

* * *

"Yes, his opponent was an elementary school, grade 6th student, Noboru Kodo. He's ranked number 2 in his grade and part of Team Rising Tiger. He uses Dragon World."

_"Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai and his giant double slammed both Alexander and his dragon as they destroyed them both._

_"For Sparta!"_

_"OK!" Asmodai disappeared in the flaming vortex as he reappeared behind Masamune and slammed him and his dragon with his Tombstone Piledriver attack._

_"Curbside Blaster," Zepar use his kick slash attack as he dealt him 2 damage._

**_End of_**_** Move**_

* * *

"His deck has been greatly improved since his fight with Gao. How else he could've defeated that boy? He was ranked second." Shido said to himself.

"What's wrong? You sound worried." Sofia asked sarcastically.

"Not at all. He beat a number 2 fighter, he's about as dangerous as Captain of the Chess Club. But there is one more team that wasn't ranked nor that one of them played this game before.

"You're talking about the Team Majestic with their team leader, Haruka Masamune, correct?" Sofia asked.

"Of course. Haruka..." Shido said

"According with the information we got, she was an unranked fighter who just started with a Magic World Deck just like Tetsuya." Sofia explained.

"So basically, she's weaker than Tetsuya. What about her teammates?" He asked.

"Two members of Team Majestic are Kyosuke Akiyama with his Danger World Deck and also Kenji Seiryu with his Dragon World Deck." Sofia replied.

"So a Magic World, Danger World, and Dragon World. That sounds like an interesting balance. I, however have heard and seen Kyosuke's battle before. But it never hurts to try for now. By the way, the last name of Haruka's sounds familiar."

"Of course she is. She is the relative to Daisuke Masamune, the teacher to Aibo Academy. In other words, his sister."

"Ah, so we have a teacher's sister, eh? Maybe we should see what her battle is like. I mean it won't hurt to see one more match." Shido clicked the remote as it shows the clip of Haruka's battle against her teammate, Kyosuke.

* * *

_The clip shows the buddyfight stage with Haruka Masamune goes against Kyosuke Akiyama..._

_"For my life, I believe in Magic! Magician's Life, Lumenize!"_

_"I'll go first! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Haruka did her draw from her core gadget of the magician's staff._

_"I call to the left, Magician's Owl, Hedwing!" She called an Owl who wore an armor around him and on its peak has a dagger on it, "I activate its skill. I add one spell card into my hand!" She drew a card from her core gadget._

_"Hedwing, attack the fighter!" Haruka said as Hedwing used the dagger to attack Kyosuke as he was dealt with 2 damage._

**_End of Move_**

* * *

**_Your Move_**

_(K: 8/ G: 3)  
_

_(H: 10/ G: 4)_

_"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He draw from his silver gauntlet core gadget, "I call to the left, Armorknight Ogre!"_

_"To the right, I call Armorknight Minotaur and I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance! He called the Minotaur to the right and he got a spear on his left hand._

_"Armorknight Ogre, attack Haruka!" Armorknight attacked Haruka and got hit with 2 damage._

_"Now, Minotaur! Attack together with me!" They performed a link attack to Haruka but she prepare a counter attack._

_"Cast! Shield of Unity!" She gain one life, nullified attack and sending back Hedwing back to her hand._

_"So you managed to protect yourself this time." Kyosuke said, "But it won't be the last once I win."_

_"Oh we'll see. Because with the deck my brother gave me. I will win for sure!"_

**_Your Move_**

_(K: 8/ G: 4)  
_

_(H: 8/ G: 4)_

_"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left again, Magician's Owl, Hedwing!"_

_"With his skill again, I add one spell card to my hand! And I equip Magician's Staff of Light!" She held a purple staff with a swirly tip with an orb in it._

_"Next, I cast the Book of Sanctuary! By paying 2 gauge, I can called one Magic World monster to right or left but their size will become 0 until the end of turn. I buddy call Magician's Valkyrie, Sybel to the right!" She called a __Valkyrie wearing a silver armor and sword and shield. With wings and with a cape cloaking with the magic world emblem on it and she gain the buddy gift.  
_

_"With the effect of the Staff of Light, if I call a Magician's monster, I can add one card to the gauge zone." The card has been added to the gauge._

_"Sybel, perform a link attack and attacks the fighter!" Sybel and Haruka came to attack as Haruka shot a magical beam at Kyosuke and Sybel slashed him as he was dealt with 4 damage.  
_

_"And now, Magician's Owl, attack!" Hedwing was about to attack but then Kyosuke used his counter, "Cast! Battle Aura Circle!" He protected himself from Hedwing's attack._

_"Oh! I was so close!" Haruka said with an disappointed face._

**_Your Move_**

_(K: 4/ G: 5)_

_(H: 8/ G: 4)_

_"Next it's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I send Ogre to the Drop Zone and pay 2 gauge, so I can buddy call my monster, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the right!" His buddy, Daigo appeared to the right as he gave a loud roar.  
_

_"Oh wow! So you decide to call out your buddy. I always wanted to see what your buddy can do." Haruka said excitedly.  
_

_"And with the buddy gift, I've gain one life." Kyosuke said, "Next, I cast Invigorating Breath." the card transformed into a mist and surrounded him, he took the mist and gave 4 life._

_"Oh no! This isn't good!" Haruka was worried._

_"Daigo, attacks the fighter!"_

_"Right!" Daigo made his move but Haruka used her trick of her own, "Cast! Magician's Protection! I move Sybel to the center!"_

_"I shall protect my lady!" Sybel moved to the center and getting to her defensed position._

_"Take this!" Daigo destroyed Sybel by using his claw attack on her._

_"No! Sybel!"_

_"Minotaur! Perform a link attack with me and attack Haruka!" They performed the link attack as they dealt 5 damage to her._

_"Now, Final Phase! Impact!" He activated his impact card as he jumped into the air, the spear began to glow a radiating golden light that is almost blinding. "FRENZIED RUSH!" Kyosuke threw his spear as it multiply until thousands of spears rained upon Haruka as it took rest of her points away._

_(K: 8/ G: 1)_

_(H: 0/ G: 4)_

**_Game Over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama_**

_Haruka sat and cried, "Waahh! I was so close! But I shouldn't have used my buddy as my shield. Sorry, Sybel." Haruka said to Sybel as she came out of the deck.  
_

_"It's okay, Haruka. I would do anything to protect and help my lady. I am a Valkyrie after all." Sybel said._

_"And you did wanted to try to see how your deck would work out." Kyosuke said as he came to her, "And it worked out great! Just give it more practice and you should improve more thoroughly." _

_"Mhm!" Haruka said._

* * *

"I never thought that Kyosuke and his buddy were really that powerful. But Haruka is such a crybaby. No doubt that she'll ever win in the ABC Cup." Shido said as he flipped hand around.

"For the record, he's not a powerful as the rumored Masked Dragon." Sofia said.

"The Masked Dragon?" Shido asked.

"Have you not heard? There are rumors that the Masked Dragon targets criminals and collect their cards as his own. And they always said the words all the time, 'Fist of the Thousand Dragons.' I think it was his impact card."

"Well, luckily for us. He doesn't suspect us as criminal so we should be safe."

"Did I forget to mention that he is also targeting Wolf?"

"What?! But then he'll ruin our plans!" Shido said surprisingly.

"You don't have to be so worried about him. He hasn't been able to capture him yet. We should be lucky." Sofia said

"Oh, then we'll fine for now." Shido said as he clicked the remote, "But for now, this top rank fighter is the guy we have to watch out for." Sofia watches, "At last year's ABC Cup, this kid, an elementary school student, did something we can never let happen again. He defeated a middle school team. His name is Zanya Kisaragi."

* * *

The next day at the Aibo Academy, many students have been gathered for the Aibo Academy Preliminaries preparations. They all at the Fighting Stage for the teachers to begin the event...

"Good afternoon, everyone! The elementary school preliminaries for the ABC Cup are about to begin! But before we get started, I like to ask Principal, Ikarino to say a few words." Mr. Neginoyama said, making the students excited.

The old man with the silver monocle on his left eye, wearing a velvet robe with a shirt underneath, a grey hairdo that looks like a claw hand and carried a silver staff with a purple orb as he came from behind Mr. Neginoyama and came to the podium.

"Ahem. I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL IRON CLAW, IKARINO, THE PRINCIPLE OF AIBO ACADEMY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!" Ikarino yelled out loud.

Everyone cheered for the excitement, "What do you say, kids? Are you ready to battle in the ABC Cup?" Ikarino asked.

"Yeah!"

"Do you pledge that if you lose, you'll admit defeat that you'll train even harder?" He asked again.

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY SURE YOU PROMISE?!"

"I'm so pumped up that I don't even want to think about losing." Gao was motivated.

"Yes, good point. It's true that mental preparations is have a battle. Now, I uh, I forget what I was going to tell you all. Oh, yeah, I declare that this year's ABC Cup is OFFICIALLY OPEN!" The principal said the announcement as it made the kids going to excited frenzy.

* * *

As the preliminaries officially begun, the teams after one another, began to compete against each other to qualify of participating in the next stage in the time of the event. As the battle continues, Team Balle du Soleil and Daisuke sat in the stands, watching the battles for information of preparing for the next match.

"So, how are you holding out, Gao?" Kuguru asked, looked at Gao.

"Don't stress him out, he's fighting with my deck, remember?" Baku said as he ate a handful popcorn.

"Yeah, a deck that'll give him a winning chance in the ABC Cup, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, you said it, Teach! We'll show the whole school how tough we really are." Gao said as he clenched his fist, "Let's go, Team Balle du Soleil!"

To them, Team Majestic were on a seat above them listening to there conversations, "Wow, Gao seems to be excited for this." Haruka said.

"Well, if Gao's this confident. We might not want to disappoint them, right?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah!" Kenji agreed, "And we'll have to do our best in this match if we're going against them, right?"

"Right!" Haruka agreed, "Do you guys agreed too?" Haruka asked their buddies.

"Of course, I do want I can to help you win." Sybel said.

"And we will give it all we got!" Daigo said.

"For everything we got!" Penn said.

"Then let's do this, Team Majestics!" They nodded as they raised their fist into the sky, "Go! Buddyfight!"

Meanwhile, at the fighting stage, Noboru was staring at the card while holding his core gadget that is a blue and yellow lance.

"We heard the good things." One of his teammates, Mihara who's with Niitani said, "That's so great! You've got a buddy monster just in time."

"That core gadget's way cool!" Niitani said as he was amazed at looking at the lance core gadget that Noboru was holding, "So, who'd you get? Some wicked dragon?" Noboru didn't reply to his question as he continued to stare at the card of his new buddy.

* * *

At the fighting stage, the match begins with a young boy with a ponytail of purple hair, wearing glasses and school uniform goes against an unnamed opponent and Paruko came to announce the fight.

"Welcome back. We've seen some exciting battles today! Now it's time to go over the rules of this Elementary School Qualifier. The first four teams to have one of their fighters win five Buddyfights will proceed against the Middle School, the main event of the ABC Cup." Paruko announced and was surprised, "Oh wow! Zanya Kisaragi of Team Kisaragi, the top ranked team in the 6th grade is already just one way to win from making it past the qualifier."

"I draw! And Charge and Draw!" Zanya made his move, "Get ready, me Cybernetic Ninja Technique are flawless! You're not even gonna know what hit you. Buddy call, Tsukikage. To the center!" As fast as lighting, a humanoid ninja who is bulky with black and silver armor, a helmet with a moon symbol on it and with a cape, Tsukikage appeared in the center stage, "Accelerate Ninja, Hayate, attack the center!"

Hayate used his rockets on his back as he rushed in top speed towards Thousand Rapier but he avoid it, however, couldn't avoid it completely and was destroyed in mid-air. Then Tsukikage made his next attack as he dealt the finishing move to the fighter.

* * *

(Z: ?/ G: 2)

(UF: 0/ G: ?)

**Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

"The first team of a day to advance has only student from elementary school who won against middle school last year. You know who I'm talking about: Zanya Kisaragi, user of the Katana World." Paruko said.

* * *

While everyone was watching the match, President Shido was watching through his telescope on the rooftop afar from the Aibo Academy Building.

"Well, that was an expected result. I'm counting on you, Yamigitsune." Shido said to a Katana World Monster who is a humanoid with a purple cloth and white skin, a bone necklace and a fox mask to cover his face, he gave a smile as he disappeared, "Our preparations are now complete. We should have no trouble winning the ABC Cup." He clenched his fist.

* * *

In another match, Tetsuya is up with Asmodai against a fighter for the finishing blow...

"Hey Tetsuya, come on!" Asmodai said.

"Way ahead of ya, yo!" Tetsuya said as he used his impact card, "Final Phase! Cast! Diabolical Hardcore!"

(UF: 0/ G: ?)

(T: ?/ G: 0)

* * *

"We have our first major upset! And the second team moving on to the next round. From Team Tetsu and Dai, Tetsuya Kurodake!" Paruko announced.

"How did that banana brain make it ahead of me anyway?" Noboru said to himself in his match.

"Best on focusing on your own match instead of the action of others." El Quixote said but annoys Noboru.

"Agh! I know that. I buddy call El Quixote to the center..."

"No! The right! You got Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Item card in your hand. How in the world can you not use that?" He asked.

"Fine! Then buddy call El Quixote to the right and equip Twin Dragonblade, Dragoanthem." Noboru said as Gao, Baku, and Daisuke watched the battle.

"Hey, if you win your next fight, you'll go through." Kiri said as he came to them.

"Yeah." Gao said.

"There are actually a couple of fighters who only one win away, and Haruka's team needs that one win to pass." Baku said with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yep and I know her team will make it somehow." Daisuke said.

"And we'll be fine as well." Gao said.

"Hope that you will." Daisuke said as Noboru finished the opponent off.

* * *

(UF3: 3/ G: ?)

(N: ?/ G: ?)

"He's done it!" Paruko said, "Let's hear it for the third team to qualify: Team Rising Tiger! That's Noboru Kodo, the second rank fighter in his grade."

"Nice moves back there." Mihara said.

"Congrats dude." Niitani said.

"Yeah, big whoop. It's just the qualifiers." Noboru said as he walks out.

"Great match, Noboru." Gao congratulated him, "Awesome cardfightin, man." He gave a thumbs up.

"Pretty snazzy strategy there." Daisuke said.

"It must be all good to advance." Kiri said.

"Oh, please. I'm a second rank fighter in the whole grade. It was obvious to everyone that I was going to make it to the qualifiers. On the other hand, it would be major accomplishment for you to advance all the way to the ABC Cup, wouldn't it, Gao? It's too bad in a way, cuz I really enjoy beating you." Noboru said.

"That's awesome!" Gao said.

"Huh?"

"In my honor as the Mighty Sun Fighter, I'll do what I can to make sure I'm qualified. So just wait for me at the finals of the ABC Cup." Gao said as it surprised El Quixote, who smiled and watched from behind.

"Gao! We gotta hurry!" Kuguru said.

"Right."

"Guess my sister's match will have to go first and I guess Gao's match will have to wait later.." Daisuke said.

* * *

"As you know, three teams have already advanced. We're now waiting to find out the fourth be. Here are the groups moving forward: we have Team Kisaragi with top rank fighter, Zanya Kisaragi. Next is the biggest surprise so far, the rap dancing team Tetsu and Dai with Tetsuya Kurodake and his amazing buddy, Asmodai. Last, but certainly not least is Team Rising Tiger with the 2nd rank fighter in his grade, Noboru Kodo. Paruko announced the team results, "Now let's check the two matches that'll decide which team is going to advance. Looks like the size 3 Armorknight Demon, got a critical of 3, and the ability to attack twice in one turn. At the other fight, this seems to be Haruka's battle with his Magician's Valkyrie, Sybel up against another Armorknight Demon. Looks like Team Balle du Soleil and Team Majestic are willing to do everything they can to proceed to the finals."

* * *

In Gao's match, Armorknight Demon has made his move as he attacked Gao.

"Gao!" Drum yelled as fighter commanded his Demon to attack again.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao blocked his attack and blinded Demon.

"Wh-wh-what? An unexpected counter spell? A startling upset! Gao Mikado just barely manages to survive this time." Paruko announced as she heard another.

"Cast! Magician's Protection! Protect me, Sybel!" Haruka said as Sybel moved to the center, "I shall protect you, milady."

"It looks like, Haruka's Buddy just sacrifice herself so that she can have one chance to win this game."

"Come on bro, you can do this." Baku said.

"But he only has 3 life points left. If he doesn't win in this time and then..." Kuguru said she looked at Gao's match.

"Haruka..." Daisuke said, "Don't give up. I believe in you."

"Yeah! Don't give up, Haruka! Do it for the team!" Kyosuke said.

"Don't let us down, believe in yourself!" Kenji said.

**Your Move**

As Gao was frustrated and Haruka became worried, Gao got a recent thought from Noboru during their talk...

"_It's too bad in a way, cuz I really enjoy beating you." _

"Earth to Gao!" Drum call out to him as Gao came to senses, "Now get your head out of the clouds, kid and focus on the match!"

"Haruka! Don't give up! You have one chance! Believe yourself like you believe in magic!" Daisuke call out to her.

"Yeah, sorry. But I think I just figured out my next move!" Gao said.

"Sheesh, humans are so high maintence." Drum said.

"Big brother's right. I believe in magic so I will believe that I will win!" Haruka said.

"Milady..." Sybel said as she watches Haruka.

Both draw and did a charge and draw. When they drew their cards, Gao smirked and Haruka smiled as they knew they have a winning chance.

"I think he drew it!" Baku said, "His Gargantua Punisher card."

"Armorknight Demon is his opponent's center so that means he can't use it." Kuguru said.

"I equip Magician's Wand, Unisol." Haruka transforms her card into a silver wand, "By discarding one spell card. I can send one monster back to your hand." She waved her wand as Demon was engulfed by light as he was turned back into a card and sent back to the opponent's hand.

"I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle." Gao equipped his favorite item card.

"Just remember, by paying one gauge, 2000 is added to Dragoknuckle's power." Baku said as Kuguru's checking the tablet.

"Armorknight Demon got only 8000 defense."

So, if Gao pays 3 gauge, then he'll have..." Kiri said as Gao used 3 gauges as it increase from 6000 to 8000 power.

"I equip Magician's Staff of Light and call my buddy again, Sybel. Using the effect of Staff of Light. One gauge is added."

"By calling her Magician's monster, she's giving herself a chance to activate her impact card." Daisuke explained.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her impact card." Kyosuke said, "I'm so excited. Don't you think, Daigo?"

"Yeah, I'm excited too." Daigo said.

"All that's left is for her to activate it if she has an impact card." Kenji said as he look at the tablet as he saw her card.

"Let's go." Haruka swings her staff as she hits her opponent with Sybel to slash for 4 damage.

"Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao punched Armorknight Demon in his face, destroying him.

"Wow! The size 3 Armorknight Demon have been totally defeated and one has been sent back to his hand and the center position's been cleared for both of them." Paruko said.

"Alright, let me at em!" Drum said as he was prepared.

"Yeah, you know the drill." Gao said.

"Bad pun, kid." Drum said as he made his move, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!" Drum dealt the opponent with 3 damage.

"Gao's opponent's down to 4. Sweet!" Kiri said.

"And there's no monster in the center." Kuguru said.

"He still have 4 gauge. Nice moves, my man!"

"Ready for this, Sybel?"

"Yes, milady." Sybel got into her position as Haruka is preparing her final move.

"Now it's time for the Final Phase!" Gao activated his impact card, "Cast!"

"Haruka's winning! She'll need an impact to win this round." Kyosuke said.

"And with that impact card she has. There's a chance that she'll knock the opponent out of the game." Daisuke said.

"Final Phase! Cast!" Haruka activated it as she started to chant.

"GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRRRRR!/ Radiant Judgement!" They both used their impact card as they defeated their opponent instantly.

* * *

(UF4: 0/ G: ?)

(G: 3/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"I brought it and I brought it good."

* * *

(UF5: 0/ G: ?)

(H: 4/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Haruka Masamune**

"Yeah! I did it! I won!"

"Gao Mikado, Haruka Masamune, and their teams, Balle du Soleil and Majesty winning at the last second is going to be a habit for those two. How lucky can they be?!" Paruko said excitedly onto the microphone, "So it look likes the team Balle du Soleil and Team Majesty will be the ones to qualify for the finals. This concludes the ABC Cup elementary school qualifier before the team have been determine."

Everyone cheered for two teams as those two came to each other, "Congratulation, Haruka. I knew you can do it." Gao said.

"See? I told you, you believe in yourself, Haruka." Daisuke said.

"Yeah! Yeah, all thanks to you!" She ran and hugged Daisuke, "And to you too, Big brother, for giving me my deck and core deck case."

"Yep." He nodded.

"Hey, you two." Kyosuke interrupted, "Save the moment for later. For now, we need to get interviewed by Paruko, guys."

"Yeah, and Haruka will be the one to be interviewed, right?" Kenji said.

"Oh, right." She nodded.

"You nervous?" Daisuke asked.

"Um, this is first time being on camera. I wonder how mom would feel about seeing me in the tournament..."

"Well, I know for sure that she'll be proud to see her daughter competing the finals of the ABC Cup." Gao said.

"Gao..."

"Alright folks, buckle up. I'm going to interview the 5 teams who will representing the elementary school in the tournament. Excited for the next round?" She interview Zanya as he noticed Paruko and quickly disappeared, "Well, how about you guys?" She ask Tetsuya and Asmodai, "A few words about your win today?" Tetsuya took off a banana from his head, "Aw man. It was just banana's there, yo." Implying that he doesn't seem to answer the question, "I'm not gonna give up just yet." She came to Noboru for questioning, "Any thought, sir?" And Noboru replied, "Gao just got lucky again." And that is his answer, "Yes, yes. Very illuminating." She came to Gao, "A word for your fans?" She asked, "First off, I wanna give a shout-out to my team, Baku, Kiri, Kuguru, and my Buddy Monster Drum." He replied, "So how'd you win?" She asked another question.

"What's this?" Drum was curious about the camera.

"The only reason I won that last match because of Drum's advice." Gao replied.

"I'm not just all good-looks you know?" Drum said.

"Drum's ego aside, we're feeling good about the next round."

"Wait what?"

"And now for the last team." Paruko came to Haruka, "Haruka, anything you wanna say to the viewers about your win?"

"Oh well, I do wanna thank my teammates, Kyosuke and Kenji. I also want thank my big brother for letting participate in the ABC Cup." Haruka said.

Daisuke came to her, "Hey mom, if you're watching this then you should see how much my sister has been improved ever since she first started buddyfighting."

"I'll be back soon, mom. See ya!" Haruka waved.

"So that's Gao Mikado, huh? And also the big brother of Haruka, Daisuke Masamune. Doesn't look like much, if you ask me." A young man with purple hair said.

"But you've taken an interest in those two, all the same." The girl with the hair covering her eyes as the man chuckled.

"Very perceptive, Megumi. Let me see... I'll need a clever strategy to throw those two off." The man said as he walked past Yamigitsune.

"By thrown, you mean ruin them, don't you?" Yamigitsune said.

"You know me well." The man said as he held the dice and tossed them into the air as they landed on a 2 and 1, "Hmm, an odd number. I think I have an idea."

* * *

Two puffs of smoke came as Daisuke and Ryuuga came around, "Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga."

"Today, we will show two cards but this time for Haruka." Ryuuga said.

"Yep, to start of with this." He snapped his finger as it shows a valkyrie wearing a silver armor and sword and shield. With wings and with a cape cloaking with the magic world emblem on it.

"This is the Magician's Valkyrie, Sybel. A size 3 monster with 6000 power and 4000 defense with an ability that if she's called to the center, the player or monster must only attack the center."

"Aww, isn't that nice for Sybel to protect Haruka?" Ryuuga asked.

"She defends for honor after all. Next..." He snapped his finger for another card that shows the owl with with an armor around him, "This is the Magicain's Owl, Hedwing. A size 0 monster with 4000 power and 2000 defense and 2 critical with a skill that when he's called, the player can add one spell card to their hand. It should be useful, right?"

"Yeah for a Magician's pet, he can help send messages instead of spells." Ryuuga said.

"Hey..." He sighed, "Well, that's all for this chapter. Don't forget to review what do you think of this story."

"And don't forget to message us of what Dragonic cards that you have for us."

"See you again!" Both waved goodbye as the screen fades black.


	9. Chapter Notice

p style="text-align: left;"Also one thing, the characters, Kyosuke and Keni were created by BlasterDragonoid. He has help take part of the chapter and his support for dragonic cards. Thank you, BlasterDragonoid for helping me with the chapter./p 


	10. Blue Sky Knights vs Magicians

Chapter 9: Blue Sky Knights vs Magicians

At the early noon after the day of the ABC Cup, the teams were at Kuguru's house planning for the big day at the Aibo Academy, however, the two members of team Balle du Soleil were planning to set up Gao's deck first.

"Don't you remember?" Baku asked Kuguru.

"Huh?"

"It was during the last Buddyfight Gao and Haruka were in the qualifying round." Baku remember the match.

* * *

"_All ready down to 3 points for Gao Mikado and Haruka Masamune's pending defeat seems more likely than tomorrow's sunrise for those two." Paruko said. _

_In Gao's match, Armorknight Demon has made his move as he attacked Gao._

_"Gao!" Drum yelled as the fighter commanded his Demon to attack again._

_"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao blocked his attack and blinded Demon._

_"Wh-wh-what? An unexpected counter spell? A startling upset! Gao Mikado just barely manages to survive this time." Paruko announced as she heard another._

_"Cast! Magician's Protection! Protect me, Sybel!" Haruka said as Sybel moved to the center, "I shall protect you, milady."_

_"It look likes, Haruka's Buddy just sacrifice herself so that she can have one chance to settle this." _

* * *

"It was crazy. Gao and Haruka each dodged a bullet using their counter spells at the right timing. Without it, Gao would've lost for sure." Baku explained.

"So there's a weak point in his formation, huh?" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, it's a risk leaving the center open in a triple offense maneuver."

"Well, there must be some way we can strength it."

"We've gotta tweak the formation somehow. Otherwise, he's gonna get his hand slap to him in the ABC Cup. If only there was a card that can provide more protection when your center's wide open..."

"Hmmm..." Then, Kuguru got an idea somehow with her flashlight decorations in her hair turned on, "Wait a sec! I think I know a card like that!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Daisuke's apartment, the team with Daisuke are celebrating their victory to participate in the ABC Cup.

"Congrats guys!" Daisuke said as he held a soda, "You guys made it to the finals!"

"Yeah, we like to thank Haruka to use her finishing move in the match." Kyosuke said.

"Mhm! But I wanted to thank my big brother for giving me this deck and for me to have my first buddy, Sybel to be by my side." Haruka said as she held her deck and felt so happy when she looked at.

"Well get this. As the celebration gift, I asked Baku to upgrade your deck and he agrees, you'll be able to have a chance to proceed to the finals."

"Wow! Thanks, big brother." She hugged Daisuke.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Kenji said, "A sibling hug."

"Oh." He let go of Haruka and he cleared his throat, "Ahem. Anyways, you guys better get some rest. You have a big day. So you all better prepare yourselves."

"Right!" The team saluted.

"Hm." He whispered, "This day just keeps going better and better for them."

* * *

The next day at school, the team Balle du Soleil were at the rooftop, which is their favorite hangout, are strategizing with the deck for Gao as he looked at one of the cards.

"Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon." Gao read the card that shows a winged dragon wearing a silver and yellow armor, carrying a Halberd and shield, "Size 2. With attack and defense power of 6000. Now that's my kind of dragon. Looks awesome, Baku. Why don't you go ahead and add it?"

"I thought you'd say that. So I already did. Here." Baku handed the improved deck to Gao.

"Thanks." Gao fanned out the cards of his deck as he examine them and became marveled.

"Aside from Halberd Dragon, we also added some extra size 1 dragons to your deck. According to my calculations, it'll increase your chances of forming a triple offenses maneuver by 130%." Kuguru calculated the results from her tablet.

"That sounds great." Gao said.

"And we also added more Dragoenergies as well." Kuguru added.

"Altogether, it's gonna create a perfect synergy with Halberd Dragon and its strength." Baku said.

"Synergy mean compatibility with other cards?" Kiri asked.

"That's right!" Kuguru replied.

"I don't really get it." Gao was confused.

"What part don't you understand?"

"Well, synergy I get, but it means that to protect me, this monster will move into the center from the right or the left positions to take a hit that's meant for me." Gao then remembered his battle against Tasuku when Drum took a hit for him, "No way, no way, no way, no way! It completely goes against my code to sacrifice a dragon to save myself. I take a lot of pride in fighting along side my monsters, man. So sorry, but I'm not going to be able to use this new deck of yours."

"Gao, don't be ridiculous! Kuguru and I put a lot of work into this deck." Baku argued.

"Well, I can't just go against everything I stand for." Gao said as he placed his deck next to Kiri and leaves, "I gotta go."

"Gao, wait!" Kiri yelled as it woke Drum from his catnap.

"I'm starving. Where's Gao? Where'd he go?" Drum yawned.

As for Baku, he grumbled because of Gao and his so called pride and his self code for dragons.

"HE'S GOT MY LUNCH!" Drum yelled, but for one thing. They never noticed Yamigitsune was listening to their conversation.

* * *

At the Card Shop, Kyosuke and Kenji were helping Haruka strategizing her deck to know what her cards do when Baku upgraded or added.

"Okay, since Baku upgraded your deck, Haruka. Do you want to test it out?" Kyosuke asked.

Haruka shook her head, "I'll try it out at the finals."

"Well, it is our big day. So we should be able to get ready then before the day comes." Kenji said.

"Yeah!" They all cheered for their match.

"Oh, before I forget." Haruka took out something from her bag, "Here." She took out was a black cloaks that each has Danger World, Dragon World and Magic World.

"What's that?" Kyosuke asked as he and Kenji took the cloaks

"Robes. Since we're team Majestic. My brother told me that we need something to show everyone what we are. He said our team name needs a symbol like clothes, so I suggested these. I made them myself with the help of big brother, of course." She explained.

"Wow, I can't believe you did all that for us."

"Well, we are a team and we should have something to show us what is all about."

"Thanks, Haruka." Kenji said as he wore the cloak, "We'll wear these once the tournament's begun."

"Mhm." Haruka said happily.

Daisuke watches them while he helps out the owner, "Looks like she's having a greatest time of her life. I'm happy for her."

"Well, you should be." The shop owner said, "She's doing better because she has friends as teammate and for you for helping her become a Buddyfighter and getting her a buddy."

"True. But she does know she'll have to come back home soon. Because there are some things she can't get involved in this." Daisuke said concerned.

"Do you really care for her?"

"She's my sister. That's obvious. And that's why she needs to be safe once in a while."

* * *

After school, everyone was leaving except for Gao, who was quiet because of his new deck.

"Aw man, talk about high maintence! This kid's stubborn as a mule once he makes up his mind about something." Drum said as the team got off the escalator. While they were walking, they walked passed two people who suddenly walked to Baku, made him drop his deck box that made Gao turned around.

"You should be more careful, kid." the purple haired man said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Baku said. But Gao felt like that wasn't an accident but he decide to shook off.

* * *

At night, at Daisuke's apartment during dinner...

"And then Sybel attacks the fighter!" Haruka said as she was practicing with Kyosuke.

"Aw man! You finally beat me." Kyosuke said.

"Wow, it took about 5 games for Haruka to defeat you, Kyosuke." Kenji said.

"Speak for yourself. My buddy, Daigo has the higher than Sybel and she still couldn't pull it off."

"Hey, at least I'm trying my best. My brother even believe I can do it."

"Say, your brother should be home, right?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, is Daisuke busy?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well, uh..." Haruka said nervously as they heard the door open, "I'm back!" Daisuke said.

"Oh! He's home!" Haruka rushed out of the room.

"Welcome back, big brother." She hugged him.

"Yeah." Daisuke said as he patted her.

"So, where were you, Daisuke?" Kyosuke asked.

"Just some errands to run, that's all." He lifted the bag, "By the way, I went shopping and got something for us to eat. You two wanna join us?"

"Sure. We can do that. Right, Kenji?" Kyosuke said.

"Yeah." Kenji nodded.

"Great! I'll get it started later. Why don't you guys practice some more and it'll be in a moment."

The three nodded as they went back to Haruka's room.

* * *

At the Mikado's residences...

"Dinner's ready!" as the family setting up the table, Suzumi noticed that Gao wasn't at the table.

"Huh? Drum, have you seen Gao?" Suzumi asked Drum.

"He said that he wasn't hungry." Drum replied.

"Hm. Guess we'll have to start with him." Suzumi said as she gave Drum, his favorite pudding to him.

"Ha ha ha. Come to papa." Drum said as he greedily ate the pudding instantly, "Ah yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Gao's room, with his garbs and his deck case spread to the floor, Gao was still in a deep thought about today.

"I really can't believe those guys." Gao said to himself as he became frustrated, "Ahhhh! There's no way I can just change my whole fighting style."

* * *

Back in Daisuke's apartment, Kyosuke and Kenji left for the night and Haruka went to bed. Daisuke opened slightly as he went into her room, "Hmm, looks like she's asleep."

Ryuuga appeared behind him, wearing a sleeping cap, "Hey, what are you-" Daisuke covered his mouth, "Shhh! Don't disturb her." He let go of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Ryuuga whispered.

"Checking on her deck. That card might be something to add to our collection." Daisuke said as he searched her deck.

"Wait, are you saying that you'll take your sister's card?" Ryuuga asked, "Won't she notice by then?"

"Not a problem." he replied.

"But you can't do this to her. She'll feel sad if her card's gone. Don't you care about her?"

Daisuke realized how much he care about her as he looked at her and made his decision and sighed, "I'm going to regret this." He placed the deck in the case, "I'm not a villain for this. But she is my family after now."

"Daisuke..."

"Come on, we need continue on of our objective soon."

"Right!"

Both had left the room.

* * *

The next day at the Mikado training dojo...

He was held down by his mother, "You're lacking focus. Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Gao quickly got up and got into his fighting stance, "Look, I'm totally fine!" He rushed but got retaliated, his mom threw him into the ground.

"Looks like my big bro's in for a long class, huh?" Hanako asked.

"Uh huh." Drum answered.

"Gao, bad news!" Kiro came by to warn Gao.

"Hey, Kiri!" Gao said as Baku and Kuguru cam around.

"Your card deck's been stolen." Baku said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gao was shocked for hearing the news.

"Yeah, it was missing when I got home yesterday." Baku explained.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Daisuke came by with Haruka and wanted to know what happen.

"Gao's deck has gone missing." Kuguru said.

"His deck?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't here with me when I got home. Someone must've stolen it."

"Do you think it was the Masked Dragon who stole it?" Kiri suggested.

"No." Daisuke shook for disagree, "His objective was to steal cards from criminals to add into in his deck."

"And how'd you know that exactly?" Drum asked.

"Just a theory."

"Hey. Hold on. What about..." Gao remembered about the last event yesterday at school when Baku bumped into the purple haired man who helped him up and his deck box, "That sketchy looking guy at the bottom of the escalator."

"Yeah. You mean Jin Magatsu. He's in Grade 7. He's called the uncrowned king of Buddyfighting, but he has no major wins. He's in the Naniwa Card Club, a group that gambles on cardfights and he's known for stealing." Baku explains Jin's info.

"What do you want to do, Gao?" Drum asked.

"That's an easy one. Get the Dragon deck back." Gao said with his determination.

"Ok. Enough talk. We are in the middle of training, you know." Suzumi reminded Gao to focus.

"Mom, I mean Sensei. Can you please let me out of training early today?" Gao pleaded as he bowed to his mom.

"Is it something so important that you absolutely must leave to do it now?" She asked.

"Yeah! It's something I really have to do. You got to let me go." Gao said as he and his mother stared at each other intensely.

She sighed, "I guess I shouldn't stand in his way. He is doing the right thing by helping his friends stand up to a boy who among them.' She thought, "If it means so much to you. Then class dismissed."

"YES! YOU'RE THE BEST, MOM!" Gao said excitedly.

"CALL ME SENSEI! Just promise you'll do it without becoming the Sun Fighter." She said.

"Not a problem. Come on, Drum!"

"I'm coming." Drum followed Gao.

* * *

After they left, they decided to call Kyosuke since he works at the CASTLE Shop for information about the whereabouts of Jin Magatsu and he told him that he's that a mall with Kenji hanging out with him.

At the mall...

"So this Jin Magatsu guy is here in the mall?" Gao asked.

"That's what Kyosuke told us." Baku said.

"Is that Gao?" Noboru heard Gao's voice and saw the team Balle du Soleil with Daisuke and his sister running somewhere, "Where are those guys off to in such a hurry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin was at the table having coffee with Gao's deck and with his peach haired companion and Kenji as he sips a drink.

"Let's see if he takes the bait." Jin said as he sipped a drink.

"JIN MAGATSU!" Gao calls out.

"That would be me." He replied.

"I'm Gao Mikado. We go to the same school."

"Friend of yours?" Megumi asked.

"Never met them." Jin replied.

"What do you think, Drum?" Gao said as Drum sniffed for the scent of the cards.

"Aside from staled coffee, I smell Baku's toolbox on that deck." Drum deduced.

"I knew it! That's Baku's deck right there!" Gao yelled.

"Congrats, you figured it out, Gao." Kenji said.

"Wait, what are you doing here, Kenji?" Haruka asked.

"Just hanging out with my friends here." Kenji said, "How else I spend my times here at the mall?"

"But that's Gao's deck, he took. Didn't he?" She asked as she pointed it out.

"Hard to say. Why not find out by challenging me to a cardfight. Better yet, why not have me and Kenji against you and how about that girl there?" Jin recommended.

"Huh?"

"Me?"

"You two aren't afraid of fighting two middle school students, aren't you? Because I'm really in a mood for decent fight including my friend here." Jin said.

"Doesn't look it." Megumi said.

"Come on, loosen it up a little, guys." Jin said.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't fight without Baku's deck." Gao said.

"Actually, you could fight him with this one." Baku said as he took out another deck he made.

"Yeah, but isn't that the new deck with Halberd dragon in it?" Gao asked.

"You mean the deck that you refused to use in battle because of your 'honor'?" Daisuke said as Gao growled.

"What is your deal, bro?! We'd built this to make your stronger. You're the only one good enough to handle it." Baku said.

"Gao... Please do it for your friend. Just give it a try. I know you'll like it." Daisuke said as Gao stared back to Baku.

"Okay, fine. I'll use it." Gao placed his new deck into his deck case.

"Good, then it's decided. Why don't we let Kenji battle that girl first at the battlefield in the mall? And then I'll deal with this tough guy of where we'll battle at." Jin recommended.

"Alright then, you do need some practice, Haruka." Kenji said.

* * *

As instructed, Gao and the team went to the Fighting Stage at the Aibo Academy while Daisuke stays at the mall to watch his sister battle against Kenji in the mall's fighting stage. Haruka felt nervous when she has the deck that Baku made but then decide to shuffle her deck and Kenji did the same.

"Hello, Paruko Nanana here. Here to inform you all that we have an incredible match at the fighting stage. Here on the left side, is our 6th grader who use a Magic World with the Magician's cards who is a relative to our teacher, Daisuke Masamune, Haruka Masamune. On the other side is the 7th grader, Kenji Seiryu, who is a member of Team Majestic and an unpredictable Dragon World player. Since we're about to see the excitement for these. We'll know what will happen."

"Okay, this is my first time using a deck that Baku made for me. My brother is there for me so I won't be nervous for this match. But I should be glad because this should help practice for the ABC Cup." Haruka said as she got on the platform with her buddy, Sybel.

"Are you ready, Haruka? Time for my buddy to show himself for action. Come on, out!" Kenji said as he snapped his fingers and what appeared in a small twister was a small white dragon with yellow and black armor, holding a small sword and had a pair of binoculars hanging on his neck, "My buddy, Blue Sky Knight, Seeker Penguin Dragon has arrived but feel free to call him Penn for short."

"Hi there." Penn said in a friendly manner, "Let's have some fun!"

"Wow! He's such a nice buddy even in battle!" Haruka said as she felt happy all of sudden.

"I wonder how Gao's doing with Jin in the Aibo Academy." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage, Gao and the others were prepared for their match against Jin.

"You sure about this?" Kiri asked, "Going in without permission?"

"Relax, it's Sunday. No one's gonna know about it." Jin said as they made it to the Fighting Stage, "My buddy is Drum Bunker Dragon." Another Drum Bunker Dragon appeared behind Jin, but the other one is different than the original as it startled Drum and Gao.

"Drum Bunker Dragon?!"

"What's he up to?" Noboru said as he hides himself in one of seats in the stand so no one would notice him.

"We doing this or what?" Jin said as they started the battle.

"Time to raise the flag!"

* * *

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World!"

(G: 10/ G: 2)

(J: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

Back at the mall for the battle...

"Let's do this! Time to fly! To say that the sky's the limit is an understatement! Lumenize, Blue Sky Rising!" Kenji lumenized as his core deck case transformed into a pilot's cap and put it on his head.

"Okay. For my life, I believe in magic. Because I believe, I will believe in myself! Lumenize, Magician's Spells!" Haruka lumenized as her core deck case transformed into a staff from a wizard.

"Looks like they're ready! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Magic World!"

(K: 10/ G: 2)

(H: 10/ G: 2)

"I'll go first, Kenji." Haruka offered, "Charge and Draw! First, I'll call the Magician's Owl, Hedwing to the left, and with his skill, I'll add one spell card to my hand. And I equip Magician's Staff of Light."

"Look at that. Haruka calls a monster that can give her one spell when it comes to field. I wonder if Kenji has something up his sleeve." Paruko said.

"Hedwing, attack the fighter!" Hedwing flew by and dealt 2 damage to Kenji.

**End of Move**

(H: 10/ G: 3)

(K: 8/ G: 3)

**Your Move**

"Guess it's my turn. Charge and Draw! I call Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon to the left." Kenji calls out a blue dragon with in a armor similar to Penn came to the field with pistols in his left hand with a shield on his right.

"That's Blue Sky Knights monster, right?" Haruka asked, "I never battled that before."

"That's because they are the ones who fight with a hearts of caring for all denizens of Dragon World and they'll be able to knock down foes with their muscle power. But that's not all..." Kenji explained as Slenje Dragon used his guns at Kenji and shot a green blast at him that increased his life by 1.

Haruka was surprised, "Wait. Is that..."

"Yes it is! It's the Blue Sky Knights' ability of healing. With Slenje's ability, he can heal the user one life when called to the left or right if the center's empty. What an outstanding ability!" Paruko said.

"Blue Sky Knight, eh?" Daisuke whispered to himself as Ryuuga came out.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryuuga asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "That card will be our next target soon."

"But are you willing to do that to her friend?"

"He may not be a criminal. But capturing rare cards is my job. You know the reason why I'm doing this."

Ryuuga knew but doesn't want to say, "Yeah... I know."

"And besides it's not just Penn, you know. You have an apprentice, Daigo, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I do have been training him to become a Dragonic Fighter like me."

"Then you already know that he used to be Kyosuke's buddy but now he's ours."

"But what about..."

"He won't suspect a thing for now."

"Oh."

* * *

Back at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage...

"Rookies first." Jin said.

"Ok. Charge and Draw! I buddy call!" Gao made his move.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Drum said as he stabbed the flag into the ground.

"Drum, to the right!" Gao commanded, "And I get one life point."

"Let me guess. You wan to attack this guy, right?" Drum asked.

"You just read my mind, buddy!" He replied.

"Then, let's squash this thief and grab some takeout!" Drum activated the drill and attacked him, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(J: 7/ G: 2)

(G: 11/ G: 3)

* * *

"I got out of bed for this?" Megumi said as she was using her tablet.

**Your Move**

"Draw! I charge and draw. Who shall I summon first? I buddy call to the left." Jin call the other Drum Bunker to the left position.

"Whoa!"

"I get a life point back. Ha, and I call Thousand Rapier to the right position and I'll equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless." Jin continued as he called Thousand Rapier and jumped into the center with his Dragofearless.

"The Triple Offense Maneuver." Noboru noticed the same strategy that Gao used in his match.

* * *

Back at the fighting stage at the mall. Kenji's move was with Slenje Dragon, Gust Charging Dragon, and his Dragonblade, Dragowing. As for Haruka, she had Hedwing out, his Magician's Staff of Light, and her Magician's Maestro, Amadeus to the center. Kenji finished his move against her.

* * *

(K: 7/ G: 3)

(H: 5/ G: 3)

* * *

"Hmmm." Daisuke was curious.

"Is something wrong, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked.

"Something doesn't seem right all of a sudden. Somehow this match has been fixed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this match is a set up and maybe Gao's match is also a set up."

"What should we do? Should we let them know?"

"And interfere with the match No way. Just let them finish the match. We'll let it be for now."

"Now it's Haruka's turn, but it? looks this will be the end of her though if she loses this match." Paruko said as she gets audience's attention.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Book of Sanctuary! By paying 2 gauge, I can call one Magic World Monster to the right or left but their size will become 0 until the end of turn. I buddy call Magician's Valkyrie, Sybel to the right." Haruka said.

"Look at that! She called her buddy and gain one life. And with her Staff of Light, she gains one gauge when calling a Magician's monster." Paruko said.

"Whoa! Calling a size 3 into the right as a size 0, I never expected that to happen." Kenji said, "That Magician's deck is very interesting."

"Thanks. Sybel, attack the Gust Charging Dragon!" Haruka commanded.

"Yes, milady." Sybel said as she attack and defeated Gust.

"And Hedwing, perform a link attack and attack the fighter!"

Hedwing attacked together with Haruka and dealt 4 damage at Kenji.

**End of Move**

**Your Move**

* * *

(K: 3/ G: 3)

(H: 5/ G: 1)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Now I'll buddy call my little warrior, Blue Sky Knight, Seeker Penguin Dragon to the right." He called his buddy to the left position.

"Please go easy on me, would you?" Penn asked politely.

"Do not be afraid. I am Valkyrie and I swore to become brave to protect my buddy, in such, my master. Believe in yourself, like Haruka believe in herself." Sybel said.

"Would you look at that, Haruka's buddy just motivated Kenji's buddy. This is not something we see everyday." Paruko said.

"Thank you! Ready, Kenji?" Penn asked as Kenji nodded.

"Okay, you should prepare yourself, Haruka. Because you won't stand a chance against me." Kenji said as he got into position and gripped his sword tight.

* * *

Back at the fighting stage, Gao was frustrated when he saw Jin copied his triple offense maneuver strategy...

"Thousand Rapier, attack Gao's Drum Bunker Dragon." Jin commanded as Thousand Rapier jumped into the center as Drum tries to hit Rapier but Rapier leaped around and attacked Drum with his multithrust attack from behind, but Drum cam back due to Soulguard.

"You're up, Drum Bunker. Take down your look-a-like." Jin command as both Drums clashed their drills together until the original's drill gave out and the copy's swiped him out.

"No, Drum!

"Instead of worrying about your buddy, worry about your life points!" Jin said as he slashed Gao with Dragofearless and dealt two damage.

**End of Move**

**Your Move**

Gao's friends looked at him with their worried expression.

(J: 7/ G: 3)

(G: 9/ G: 2)

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao drew a card as he picked up one with a worried look.

"Why's he stopping?" Kuguru asked.

"He's probably not sure if he wants to call Halberd Dragon or not." Baku replied.

"You mean there's a chance he might not use it?" She said.

"Hmmm..."

"Any day now, tough guy." Jin said.

"I choose to call Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon to the right!" Gao call Halberd to the right, "And Double Sword Dragon to the left! I'll equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" It amazed Jin to see Gao's new strategy.

"That's the real Gao formation." Kiri said cheerfully.

"Halberd, attack Jin Magatsu!" Halberd flew up and slammed his weapon at Jin, causing a field of flames appeared around him and dealt 2 damage at him.

"Okay, you're up, Double Sword. Attack Thousand Rapiers." Double Sword goes against Rapier as they wait a perfect time to attack until Rapier struck first, allowing Double Sword to make his move and sliced him in half.

"Remember me?!" Gao punched Jin with his fist as he was dealt to 2 damage.

**End of Move**

After the turn ended, Jin began to chuckle and laugh it out as if he felt enjoyed all of sudden from Gao's attack, "That makes it even! You're good! Best fight I've had in ages. Better hope for the same for my friend against your friend."

"His life counts down to 4 and he's laughing and worrying for his friend? What a weirdo." Megumi said.

* * *

Back at the mall...

"Now for my turn. I cast Dragonic Heal! I gain two life points back!" He regained back his 2 life points.

"The battle is getting tense! Kenji has a reputation of being an unpredictable fighter he is. But not just yet, with the Dragowing he equipped, it gains an additional critical and he gain life points, so now it became a critical of 3! Let's hope Haruka has her trick up her sleeve." Paruko announced.

"Now Slenje and Penn, you know what to do." Kenji said.

"You got it!"

"Right!" Slenje and Penn were about to make their move but Haruka use her spell cards, "Cast! Magician's Protection! Sybel!"

"Of course!" Sybel was move into the center, "I shall protect you, my lady!"

"Then attack her monster in the center!" Slenje used his syringe bullets on Sybel but she protected herself with shield but the bullets broke her shield and penn slashed her and destroyed Sybel.

"Now for you!" Kenji slashed her with Dragowind but she used another card, "Cast! Shield of Unity!" She gained one life and Hedwing has been sent back to her hand.

**End of Move**

**Your Move**

* * *

"Draw! And Charge and Draw!" Haruka felt so happy, "You know, I'm starting to have fun now. I never thought Buddyfight was so much fun that I made some new friends and with my favorite buddy. And today, I survived that last turn cause Sybel protected me. I felt so happy."

Daisuke was amazed, "Wow. My little sister can never be this happy before."

"Wasn't she happy when you gave her a deck case?" Ryuuga asked.

"That's different. She's this happy because she's enjoying herself in her life. But for me..."

"Daisuke..."

"This time, in this turn. I'll used this card strong enough to win but first, cast! Magician's Potion! I gain 3 gauge. And now, I pay gauge to call to the center, The Master Magician, Houdini!" She called a man with a magician's costume with a cape and a magic wand and wore a black mask with black feathers as the spotlight shows him and bows and with a beard and mustache.

"And I call Hedwing again with his skill, adding a spell card again. And with Houdini's skill. When a magician's monster is called to the field, it gains an additional critical. Houdini, attacks the fighter!"

"Understood." he took out blade of swords in his hat and began to throw them at Kenji.

"I don't think so! Cast! Blue Dragon Shield. I nullify your attack and gain one gauge." Kenji said.

"That won't be necessary! I activate Houdini's skill. He is unaffected by any spell cards, even counter spells, so it useless!" The Blue Dragon Shield was destroyed by the blades as it attacked Kenji and dealt 4 damage, "Hedwing, finish him off!" Hedwing flew upward and strike him down.

"Oh well, my plan's a bust anyway." Kenji's life points been wiped out.

* * *

(K: 0/ G: 3)

(H: 5/ G: 1)

**Game Over. Winner: Haruka Masamune**

"Alright! I did it!" She jumped for joy as the audience applauded including Daisuke, "Looks likes she manage to pull it off."

"Yeah. But she didn't use her impact card though." Ryuuga said.

"You don't have to use it and besides she didn't have enough to use it anyway."

"What an amazing move! Haruka just defeated Kenji, by using Houdini, she stops the Blue Dragon Shield, she has the advantage against him. It's an awesome performance!" Paruko announced.

"Good job, Haruka. Looks like you're the winner." Kenji held up his hand.

"Yeah." Haruka was about to but then Daisuke came, "Hold it!"

"Is there something going on? Because you seem to know something. Do you?" Daisuke said.

"Uh... well..." Kenji said.

"Kenji?" She asked.

"Um, how about I'll explain once we head to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, sounds fair?" Kenji recommended.

Daisuke gave it some thought, "Okay, we'll do that."

* * *

Back again with the fight...

"I call to the right position, Systemic Dagger!" Jin called Dagger, "And now I'll think I cast Dragonic Grimoire! It's waste, throwing away my hand like this. But I can't bare though win with just monsters alone, you know?"

"I never heard of Dragonic Grimoire." Kiri asked.

"It's a spell. Basically like a card exchange, it lets you throw away your entire hand and draw 3 new cards." Kuguru explained as Jin command Dagger and Bunker Dragon to attack Gao as it dealt him 5 damage.

"Do something!" Noboru yelled out but didn't noticed if he cared or not. Jin slashed Gao as his life points are now down to 1 point left.

**End of Move**

* * *

(J: 5/ G: 3)

(G: 1/ G: 3)

* * *

"Aw man, I can't watch anymore!" Baku said.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke said as he and the others came by.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiri asked.

"The match was finished. However, there is something here that needs to be explaining everything." Daisuke said as he used a mean stare at Baku who felt nervous and sweated a little.

"Um, big brother. Shouldn't we check on Gao first?" Haruka asked as she tugged his sleeve and pointed the match.

"Well, okay then. So what's the progress on the match so far?"

"Well, Gao is down to just 1 life point left, but luckily he has the Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon on his field." Kuguru explained the situation.

"But if he has it, then why didn't he use his ability. I mean he does have the Move ability, right?" Haruka said.

"Because of his Sun Fighter code, remember? He doesn't want to use a monster to take a hit for him. That's all he said." Baku said.

"Then that means..." Daisuke said.

"So is Jin going to win soon or what?" Kenji asked as he and his buddy sat next to Megumi.

"Don't know. So, how did it go with your battle?" Megumi asked.

"Lost the match and also, someone somehow knew about our plan." He replied.

"You mean you let it happen for someone to know. It's not difficult to figure out the plan so easily, so that was your fault, not mine." Megumi said.

"Oh come on, Megumi." Kenji said as he looked at the match, "Oh well, it wouldn't matter anyway."

"How's he going to win when he has 1 life point left?" Kiri asked.

* * *

"Gotta say, tough guy. I think I won the match, but there's a small chance that you can bounce back, if you use an all-out attack in your next turn, so what's it going to be?" Jin asked.

"Sounds like you want me to do that..." Gao assumed.

"You think I'm baiting you?"

"I bet that you got a counter spell in your hand, am I right?"

"Are you going to attack, or not?" Jin said as he became slightly annoyed with Gao's question.

"I gotta. If I don't, I can't win." Gao answered.

"So then hurry it up."

"If you don't have a counter card in your hand, I win. I'm going to send over Double Sword Dragon to attack you first!" Double Sword jumped and sliced him for 2 damage.

"Halberd, attack!" Halberd landed his attack and dealt him two damage.

"Steel Fist Drago-" Gao was about to attack but Jin counter it, "Cast! Green Dragon Shield! By using Green Dragon Shield, I recover 1 life point."

**End of Move**

"Wow, that was so close." Daisuke said, "And now let's hope for Gao to survive in this next turn."

* * *

(J: 2/ G: 4)

(G: 1/ G: 4)

* * *

"Face it, you've got lots to learn." Jin said, patting the blade on his back.

"Gao Mikado, listen." Halberd speaks to him, "It's time for you to use my ability."

"Huh? I can't. I'm not going to use you to take the hit for me." Gao disagreed.

"Boy, all the rumors that I heard about you are true. You're too soft to be the champion of the ABC Cup. You might as well withdraw from the tournament." Jin said as it made Gao gasp for the fact.

"Playing it on a little trick, Jin, my friend." Kenji whispered to himself.

"Gao Mikado, please." Halberd asked for reconsideration.

"Hm?"

"Am I correct in understanding that you refuse to call forth a dragon to protect you from harm, no matter what happens?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"But don't you see? Acting as shields to protect our comrades is the way we dragons of the Halberd clan are trained to fight."

"I know, but..."

Halberd kneel to Gao, "It would be dishonorable for me not to use my strength. I was created to protect you. Unleash my ability and you'll achieve victory here." Then Gao remembered where that pleading came from.

* * *

_"Mom, I mean Sensei. Can you please let me out of training early today?" Gao pleaded as he bowed to his mom._

_"Is it something so important that you absolutely must leave to do it now?" She asked._

* * *

"I guess. Doing the right thing is what's most important. I don't want to offend Halberd Dragon and the guys did work hard making this deck for me. I'll do this to win this battle. And get Baku's deck back!" Gao said with motivation.

Baku and Kuguru gasped in amazement over hearing that and Daisuke smiled to hear Gao's words.

"I'm so sorry about that, Halberd. But now I understand exactly what I gotta do! Let's win this thing!" Gao apologized.

"Thank you! You won't be sorry." Halberd said.

"Halberd Dragon, moves to the center!" Gao commanded as Halberd transported himself to the center area. Noboru was amazed to see it.

"I will use all my power to protect you, Gao Mikado."

"He did it!" Kuguru said.

"Wow, he moved him into the center. Just like my Magician's Protection!" Haruka said.

"Halberd's defense is 6000. And Drum Bunker's attack power's only 5000." Baku explained.

"You should've played that card a little earlier, kid. I cast, Dragoenergy to Drum Bunker!" Jin used a spell and boosted Drum Bunker Dragon, "Drum Bunker's attack power is now 8000."

"Oh no!" Kuguru concernedly.

"I cast, Dragoenergy!" It boosted Halberd's power and defense.

"He did it!" Jin said so surprisingly.

"Dragoenergy gives Halberd the ability counterattack." Kuguru explained as Halberd and Drum fought against each other and Halberd defeated him but came back again due to Soulguard.

"Systemic Dagger, Dragofearless, link attack against Halberd Dragon!" Jin came into the link attack but Gao countered it, "I cast, Dragon Breath on Systemic Dagger!" Gao used a spell as Dragon Breath destroyed Systemic Dagger, ending the attack.

**End of Move**

**Your Move**

"Thanks a lot for protecting me, Halberd. You rock." Gao thanked him.

"It's been an honor and a privilege and now it's your turn." Halberd said.

"Yeah, it's my turn. Leave it to me!"

* * *

(J: 2/ G: 4)

(G: 1/ G: 3)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Halberd Dragon, move to the right! Ready or not, here I come!" Gao said.

"Come on, show me what you got!" Jin said.

"He's as good as done." Megumi said.

"But at least, he had some fun." Kenji said as he laughed.

"Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!" Gao finished Jin off and end the battle.

* * *

(J: 0/ G: 4)

(G: 1/ G: 4)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado.**

"Dang yo. Man, that was a close one." Gao said.

"I don't believe it. This is Jin Magatsu we're talking about." Noboru said as Quixote and Rocinante came out.

"Oh, it seems the skills of your classmate are greater than I first thought." Quixote said but made Noboru growled in anger.

"Sorry, but that's the best I could do without my own deck. Baks, my man. Was that good enough?" Jin yelled back at Baku.

Gao and Drum were surprised.

"Baks?" Drum asked.

"You mean?" Gao said.

"So that's how it happened in the first place." Daisuke figured it out.

"Yeah, that's how it goes." Kenji said as he turned his head away.

"IT WAS ALL AN ACT!" Gao and Drum yelled while frozen.

"Sorry, bro. But it had to be done." Baku pleaded.

"Our bad." Kuguru said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I didn't realize it in the first place. Sorry." Daisuke said.

"Me too." Haruka said.

"Baks and I actually go back a pretty long way. And Kenji is from the same grade and club as me, so he tagged along the ride." Jin explained, "He did what he thought was best. You should forgive him, Gao. You too, Drum, is it?"

"The name's Son of Drum Bunker Dragon fang Slade Extraterrestrial the 13th and don't you forget it!" Drum yelled.

"Alright, I got it. I'll remember." Jin said.

"First time for everything." Megumi said.

"Yep, it is. Right, Penn?" Kenji asked as Penn nodded, "Yeah."

"It's an honor to meet you, Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Extraterrestrial the 13th." He bowed to him.

"Wait, you're from the Blue Sky Knights, are you? It's nice to meet you too." Drum shook his hand.

"Wait, does that Kenji wanted to help me as well?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah." Kenji nodded, "Sorry about all that, Haruka."

Haruka shook her head, "No, you did it to help me. I'm glad to have you as my teammate."

"Haruka..."

"Well, isn't that nice? My little sister's been too sweet." Daisuke laughed.

"Hey, it's not like that, big brother." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah and I should be the one to apologize. I mean, I didn't even listen to you." Gao said.

"No worries." Baku accepts.

"Thanks to this deck, I fought with Halberd Dragon and I'm really glad I did. Cause now I get that sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." Gao looked at his deck.

"Do things for each other is what makes us a team."

"Yeah, you're right. So where's the deck?" Gao asked.

Jin handed back the deck, "It's all yours. Here."

"You know I really gotta hand it to ya. Should have me believe that you stole it from us." Gao said.

"I'm theatrically inclined." Jin said.

"And I'm a really good actor." Kenji said as he praised himself.

"Not close enough." Megumi said.

"Listen, Gao. You should be happy that your friends went through so much trouble to do something to help you out, you know. Friends like that are rare." Jin explained.

"I am happy." Gao said.

"Me too." Haruka said.

"So then you agreed that this is your new deck, right?" Baku asked.

"No, it's not mine. This deck belong to Team Balle du Soleil!"

"Right!"

"That goes the same for Team Majestic, here." Haruka said.

"Yeah." Kenji nodded.

"Blah, blah, blah. Teamwork, whatever, let's go eat." Drum said.

"Alright." Gao said.

"I just had an idea. Let's take the Soleil from our team name and call it Soleil Dragon Deck." Kuguru said as she flashed her headlights.

"Yeah! I like it!" Gao and Baku agreed together.

"Gao. I promise I won't go so easy on you in the ABC." Jin said as it surprised Gao.

"Huh?! You mean you're going to compete in the ABC Cup too?!" Gao said.

"Of course I am! And not just me. Okay. You can come now. I know you are here!" Jin said.

All of the sudden, a laughter echoes through the stage as the side door of the stage opens. It revealed a girl dressed in an extravagant yellow dress with red bows, holding a pink fan and her blonde hair curled up like butterfly's wing. On her right side is a butler with horns of a goat, bowing next to her.

"Quite the entrance."

"It's not Halloween yet, is it?" Gao said sweatdropping.

"Wearing that dress is not something you wear for special occassions." Daisuke said.

"Really? I thought it was cute." Haruka said.

"It's Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu!" Kuguru saw who she is.

"Amano-who-zu?"

"Wait a sec! That name sounds familiar!" Kiri said.

"I'm really not surprised you've heard of it. I mean the Amanosuzu group is one of the top 10 international super-companies. It's the largest transportation equipment manufacturer in the world. Lady Suzuha is the company founder's only daughter." Kuguru explained.

"Gao Mikado, it is been my pleasure to observe your cardfighting skills here this afternoon, but after watching you fumble your way along, I am most certain that I can tear you to pieces in a Buddyfight." Suzuha said.

"You think so, huh?" Gao said.

"Is she challenging Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Yep, she is." Daisuke replied.

"I must say that was the most elegant declaration of war, Lady Suzuha." The butler said.

"You agree with me, of course, don't you, Student Council President?" Suzuha said as spotlights show on President Shido, who was on the other side of field.

"Of course, milady. Forgive me for being so bold, but you're looking particularly radiant today." Shido said.

"Magoroku Shido." Baku said.

"Shido... huh?" Daisuke said to himself quietly.

"What exactly is he doing here?" He asked.

"Our three teams, along with Team Seifukai including Team Majestic, will be the five teams representing the middle school in the tournament." Jin explained.

"Seifukai?" Gao asked.

"They uphold the moral standards at the academy, the group members are mainly from the school cheering squad, they're given the special privilege of being ab;e to participate in the ABC Cup without having to compete in the qualifiers." Kuguru explained.

"Seifukai?" Daisuke said, "And if that's the case. Then he'll be there too."

"Big brother, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"So, what you're saying is. They're pretty powerful, huh?" Gao asked.

"Yes. Without question." She replied.

Gao laughed, "It's gonna be an interesting tournament." Gao said with determination, "I can't wait to shred those middle school guys with our Soleil Dragon Deck."

"So, are you ready for this, Haruka?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah! I will do my best for this!" She replied.

"ABC Cup, Bring it on!"

* * *

Spotlights shown Daisuke and Ryuuga came around, "Welcome back for more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga."

"And thanks to those who read this chapter and special thanks to BlasterDragonoid for lending us his ocs for the story until the end." Ryuuga.

"But for today, we are however, going to show you, two cards that are for Haruka's deck. Here's one now." Daisuke snaps as it shows one of the cards, it shows a man with a magician's costume with a cape and a magic wand and wore a black mask with black feathers as the spotlight shows him and bows and with a beard and mustache, "This is the Master Magician, Houdini. A size 3 monster with 7000 attack powers and 6000 defense powers, his critical is 3 and it with his skill. He can negate any counter spells. Also he can gain an additional when another Magician's monster is on the field."

"Wow, He is Houdini after all. He does unlock any impossible traps even spells." Ryuuga said.

"And now for the second card." He snaps again as it shows another, it shows the impact card with Haruka concentrating on the magic circle while chanting, "This is the impact card call Radiant Judgement. An impact card by paying 3 gauge and sending one spell card into the drop card, you can dealt 4 damage to your opponent but it only works if you have an item card though."

"Sounds like a punishment card to me." Ryuuga said.

"Well that's it for today. Don't forget to review to message me on what Dragonic ideas you have for me. Thank you all for reading this. Goodbye!" Daisuke said as he and Ryuuga waved goodbye and the screen faded black.


	11. Noboru's Conflict

Chapter 10:

* * *

At the Buddy Card Office, Noboru explained his story of reason to Stella about the situation, he has.

* * *

_"Until about a year ago, I thought I could do just about anything."_

_Noboru reminisces the times when he became the Buddyfighter, he remember the time where he is at the CASTLE Shop, showing his friends, Niitani and Mihara, the Dragon Knight cards he collected so far to shows his supposed superiority. _

_"Wicked! Look at all the cards you've got!"_

_"Quite the collection!"_

_"Wow, dude, Dragon World? And is that a Dragon Knight deck?" The manager said as he noticed the album of Dragon Knight cards that Noboru was holding._

_"Yeah, I really prefer the Dragon Knights. It's totally epic that they fight riding dragons! That's just one of the things that gives them their reputation as fearless heroes. I mean what's not to like?" Noboru said._

_"But El Quixote's missing from your collection."_

_"There's no way I include him. He's just some lame wacko old guy who tried and failed to be a real knight!"_

* * *

"...So that's the deal. I wanna switch." Noboru asked.

"What?" Stella asked in astonished manner.

"Where's your sense of respect, boy? You're being rude to Stella here." El Quixote said with a slight anger in a tone.

"Huh? You know my name?" Stella asked.

"Yes, you welcome me when I first came here on this world of yours. Forgive me, but it's a knight's duty to protect the beautiful princess." Quixote said as it made Stella blushed.

"Oh, my!"

"Heh!" Noboru scoffed, crossing his arms, "You call yourself a knight? I heard that you thought a dumb old windmill was some giant monster. You attacked and became a laughingstock."

"You're misinformed." Quixote said as Noboru was confused, "Imagine if that windmill really have been a terrible monster. I charged at it in order to protect the things I hold dear. If that's not doing a knight's duty, then I don't know what is."

"You see what I'm dealing with here? I don't want a nutbar for a buddy." Noboru insulted Quixote as he grunt for the comment, "And why I came here: to swap buddies."

"I see. Well, we've never had a case like this." Stella said.

"Once a buddy's been assigned, we can't change it." A voice came by from behind Noboru and Quixote.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji!" Noboru noticed who it was.

"Yes. And hey, you're Gao Mikado's friend, aren't you? Uh, let's see, kitten shirt, right?" Tasuku assumed.

"It's a tiger, not a kitten! Hm, forget it, what's the point? All I want to do is cancel my Buddy Contract, ok?" Noboru asked for recommending solution.

"Don't do it, kid." Quixote pleaded.

"So, you're actually going to wait and see if you can draw another Buddy rare card?" Stella asked.

"Not even! I'm finished. After all, Buddyfight's nothing but a game of luck. Anyway, I'll be in Junior High next year, so it's time to move on." But then the alarm has suddenly began to blare throughout the building.

* * *

At the Buddy Police main HQ...

"We've located the missing criminal, Akaoni Konmae." An officer reported as the monitor displayed the thief hiding in the alley corner, waiting his time for his escape, "He uses the Danger World and his buddy monster is Axe Dragon, Dorcas."

"Takihara." Commander I said as he descends his chair, "You and Tasuku take this one, but you better be careful. He's pretty tough."

"Roger that." Takihara said.

"And don't forget about the Masked Dragon. If he reaches there first, make sure you stop him as well."

"You got it." He nodded.

"Somebody get me Stella right away." Commander I said.

Back at the ground floor...

"Sorry, I've really gotta get going. And I think it'll be a real shame if you quit Buddyfighting." Tasuku said to Noboru and then he leaves, the phone from Stella's deck began to rang.

"Really? No, are you sure about that?"

* * *

At the mall, the certain shop were decorated with flyers and posters, celebrating the upcoming even of the Aibo Buddy Cup at Aibo Academy. Many kids are at the CASTLE Shop as the Aibo Academy Committee put on a festivities party as a celebration.

"As you know, the 9 school teams have been decided." Paruko made her announcement, "The ABC Cup gets underway tomorrow, so in true Aibo spirit, let's forget it's a fight to the finish and have fun!"

Everyone raised their drinks in excitement and cheered, "And FYI, guys. This party is brought to you by the Middle School Student Council President, Magoroku Shido. Now then, let's a moment to introduce this year's participating teams! Hey, uh, um... has anyone seen Team Rising Tiger around?" Paruko looked around and didn't one of the team members.

"I don't think Noboru even came to school today." Gao said as he realized something.

"Please welcome to the stage, Team Tetsu and Dai." Paruko introduced.

"With Demon Lord Asmodai and Tetsuya Kurodake..." Asmodai said.

"...the coolest hip hoppest team in the tourney, yo." Tetsuya said.

"Is it wrong to let these inferior teams get their hopes up for winning the tournament?" Shido asked.

"Anything could happen in battle. You said so yourself." Sofia answered.

"What I said was anything goes in battle. Which is why I'm definitely going to win."

"Ah, dibs on the chicken!" Baku said as he smells the chicken but was swiped away by Drum.

"Ah, ah! I don't think so!" Drum said.

"I'll have one of these then." Baku said as he reaches out a plate of sandwiches but also swiped away by Drum, "Nope, mine too. You snooze, you lose, bro."

"Why, you..." Baku wanted to pounce on Drum but Kuguru intervened, holding a plate of drumstick.

"Here, try these."

* * *

As other kids were enjoying themselves at the party, Haruka and her teammates are eating.

"Mmm, this is so good! I love this party!" Haruka said as she takes a bite on the sandwich.

"Well, this is a celebration party, after all. Right, Kenji?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah, and we can eat all these party foods." Kenji said as he stuff his mouth with chicken.

"Oh, look! Our buddies are enjoying themselves, too!" She noticed three of their buddies eating.

"I suppose this is how humans socialize in the party." Daigo said as he ate a sandwich.

"Of course, but we do need to mind our manner during this occassion." Sybel said as she neatly eat her rich.

"Come on, Sybel. Have a little fun. We're celebrating after all." Penn said as he ate some rich too.

"I suppose those three were having a good time." Kyosuke said, "But I wonder what happen to Noboru and his team."

"And I wonder why my brother didn't want to come to this party."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gao is looking for Noboru in the CASTLE Shop...

"It's kinda weird that Noboru didn't show." Gao said himself, "Maybe he's sick."

"Hi, Gao." Kiri came from by, pounce and hug on Gao from behind.

"Hello... So, uh, have you seen Noboru?" Gao asked.

"Actually, no." Kiri answered.

* * *

Back at the Buddy Police HQ, Stella brought Noboru and his buddy to Commander I about the situation has been going on.

"Greeting, Noboru Kodo. Welcome to Buddy Police HQ. I'm Commander I." Commander I introduce himself to Noboru.

"Uh, hey. I'm not sure why I'm here. I mean isn't this place top secret?" Noboru asked.

"Yes, but there's something I wanted you to see before you decide to stop Buddyfighting." Commander I said as he turned to screen showing Akaoni riding Axe Dragon, Dorcas fleeing from Takihara.

* * *

"He's cornered in Area G." Takihara gave out a status report. Akaoni and Dorcas quickly turned to the small alley, trying to avoid the officer behind him, then finally they made it to a small lot. But they didn't noticed Masked Dragon was hidden in on top of the building.

He looked at the paper he received, "There he is. Akaoni and his Axe Dragon, Dorcas."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you had to skip the party for this." Ryuuga asked.

"Because if the police got to him first, we won't be able to collect our next card. And besides, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said but he got hit by Daisuke.

"I said call me Masked Dragon! We're on duty here."

"Ouch... sorry."

"Come on, let's hurry before they activate the barrier."

"But I thought the satellite's been destroyed."

"They got something up their sleeve. Now let's go."

"Hehehe, I've lost them." Akaoni said Unbeknownst to him, the transmitters located right above him began to activated, creating a barrier around him.

"Whoa. What's going on?"

"Look who fell right into our trap." Takihara said as he came on top of the building, "I guess in your haste, you fail to notice the barrier generators above you."

"You... dirty! You're gonna pay! Come on! Akaoni said as Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon flew down to him.

"As I see it, you have two options: you can give yourself up or you can..." Tasuku was about to say the second option but Masked Dragon came by, "Or you can Buddyfight me!"

"Huh?!"

Masked Dragon jumped down from the building as he and Ryuuga came to them, "Prepare yourself, Akaoni. Because as of this day, your card will be mine!"

"Hey, don't interfere..." Jackknife tried to stop him but Tasuku stopped his buddy instead, "Tasuku..."

"We need to see how powerful the Masked Dragon is. Once we know and he defeats him, we'll stop him as well." Tasuku said his opinion.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as Tasuku nodded as he looked Takihara to see his approval and he nodded in agreement too.

"Heh, you think you're going to stop me. I don't know who you are within that mask. But I will be the one to take your card instead!" Akaoni said, "Monster Festival, Lumenize! Aw, yeah!" He lumenized his core deck into an underwear-like gadget and the deck is at a place where no male Buddyfighters should do that. As it revealed, Takihara, Noboru, Commander I gasped at the core gadget and Stella covered her eyes just from seeing it.

* * *

"HOLD ON, YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT'S YOUR CORE GADGET?!" Ryuuga said as he laughed for the sight of it.

"Hey, that's not funny, Ryuuga! Core gadgets are not meant to..." Masked Dragon said as he looked at it and began to stifle with laughed as well.

"Stop making fun of me. You hurry up and lumenize your deck!" Akaoni said in a whiny manner.

"Lend me the strength of the Thousand Dragons! Dragonic Fighters, Lumenize!"

"Akaoni Konmae targets Buddy cards like Masked Dragon. Like him he's an infamous criminal who steals rare cards and sells them to the Black Market." Commander I explained, "But the only difference is that the Masked Dragon never sells them to the Black Market."

"What's Tasuku doing out there? You know if this guy's dangerous and all." Noboru said.

"Don't worry. Tasuku's doing exactly what he wants to." Stella said, confusing Noboru.

At the battle just then, Masked Dragon commanded his Dragonic Assassin, Muraryu, a black scaled Armordragon wearing a purple ninja garb, blue armbands and leg bands. On his back, he is holding a longsword and multiple kunai, to use his ability of paying 2 gauge to destroy Akaoni's monster as he used multiple kunais at Gaelcorga and then he had Hayabusa perform a link attack with Muraryu to attack him directly and dealt 4 damage at him.

* * *

(A: 6/G: ?)

* * *

"Let me fill you in on his background. It would be almost 4 years ago now. During the Disaster, he found himself alone for 3 days, walking aimlessly through the harsh mountains. During that time, he says he came to realization that adults in society in general, heavily sheltered him and children like him. He wants to be able to take care of himself and make his own decisions. He met his buddy monster, Jackknife Dragon, and soon decided to go to someone who needs a protection, someone who can provide it." Commander I explains about Tasuku's past of how he first met Jackknife and how he was found by Takihara.

* * *

Back at the match, Akaoni buddy called his Axe Dragon, Dorcas into the center, regaining his life back and called Armorknight Ogre to the left and Eagle to the right.

"Alright, Axe Dragon, Dorcas. Go and attack, Muraryu!" Akaoni said as his buddy ran towards his target.

"At first, we were rather skeptical. But he can convinced us all that he was definitely capable of carrying a Buddy Police Shield." Commander I said.

"Cast! Dragonic Strength!" Masked Dragon used it as Muraryu become aglow with energy and roar. As Axe Dragon attacks Muraryu used his blade to block his axe and slashed him.

"Okay, then I'll use the link attack!" Akaoni recommended as Ogre and Eagle attacked together and destroyed Hayabusa instead.

**End of Move**

Akaoni breathed heavily after the end of turn, "I used three monster but I can barely defeat one of his."

(MD: 11/ G: 2)

(A: 7/ G: ?)

**Your Move**

"Draw. And Charge and Draw! I buddy call Dragonic Fighter Ryuuga to the left!" Masked Dragon call him as Ryuuga move, "Right!"

"And I'll equip Dragonic Strike Fist!" He equipped his weapon.

"You're forgetting that I got Dorcas in the center. Your buddy won't break pass me, ya punk!" Akaoni said.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Masked Dragon said as he held a card in his hand, "Ready, Ryuuga?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Ryuuga responded.

"Cast! Dragonic Burst Roar!" He activated a set spell, "With this, one of my Dragonics will gain a Double Attack when you take damage with one of them."

"What?!"

"Muraryu's skill. Pay 2 gauge and destroy Axe Dragon!" Muraryu toss his kunais and destroy Dorcas, "And now, Muraryu! Perform a link attack and attack the fighter!" Both jumped as Muraryu used his blade to slash him and Masked Dragon punched him as he was dealt with 3 damage, "Pentrate! Dragoniiiiic Uppercut!" He dealt 2 damage and gain one gauge, "And with Burst Roar. Ryuuga gains the Double Attack!"

"Oh yeah!" He felt the power as he roars.

"Ryuuga, strike his monster down on the left!" Ryuuga ran and strike him with his kick attack.

* * *

"Ohhh, he made his fighter fight twice now. And that's twice the power." Quixote said.

"You mean, there's card that can do that?" Noboru asked.

"Only if your deck is Dragonics and besides I think he mastered it." Commander I said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Attack again!" Masked Dragon said as it surprised Noboru.

"Wait, he's doing it again?"

* * *

"Finishing him off, Ryuuga!" Masked Dragon command as Ryuuga gets into his position for his final move, "Haaaaa..." He jumps and prepares his punch attack, "Dragonic Strike!" He strike down his remaining life points and destroyed his core gadget.

* * *

"Way cool." Noboru was amazed.

"This situation has now under control now, sir." Takihara said.

"Well done. Let's reconvene at HQ." Commander I ordered.

"Roger that."

While he apprehended Akaoni, Masked Dragon searched the cards as he saw Dorcas and picked it up, "Ah, another one added to my collection."

"Wait." Tasuku said as Masked Dragon turned, "We're grateful for you to help us capture Akaoni, but that doesn't mean we should let you go."

"Oh, that's just the beginning of that, but we will meet again someday." He snapped his fingers as smokes appeared around them.

"What?!"

"Don't let them escape, Tasuku!" Takihara said as Tasuku tries to find them but it was too late as the smoke fades and Masked Dragon and Ryuuga are nowhere in sight.

"Great! They got away!" Jackknife said.

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll find them."

"Wow, he didn't take that much damage and yet he managed to escape from the Buddy Police." Noboru said.

"That's true, but for Tasuku, if he battled then he would've just increase his strength by giving half his life to his buddy monster. I think Tasuku's trying to grow up too fast and that drives him to take risk when he really doesn't have to. Commander I said as he looked at Tasuku at the monitor, "He should be enjoying his childhood more. Maybe you can hang out with him, Noboru, and try to help him loosing up a little. Get his mind off the real world and do kid stuff." Commander I asked Noboru for a favor as Noboru ran out of the HQ.

"El Quixote, forgive me. I hope it wasn't something I said." He apologized.

"It's hard to say, he can be a little touchy. Well then, let's go, boy." El Quixote and Rocinate left the HQ as well. As Noboru ran through the mall as his mind was consumed with thoughts of his own self-doubts.

* * *

"The nerve of that guy! He doesn't know me!" Noboru said as he bumped into someone and fell down.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" Noboru then noticed Daisuke was there, "Teacher?"

"Mmmm. I told you to call me Daisuke." Daisuke was annoyed, "And what's the rush? You look like you're having an argument with someone."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well it is something you don't want to talk about and you don't seem to accept it. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Why should I answer to you?"

"Hey..." Daisuke was about to get upset until Quixote came on, "Come now, this is how you respect your elders that way?"

"Um... I'm not that old. And I take it that you must be his buddy."

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well, you better do something about him. He doesn't seem to accept you, is it?"

"What do you care?" Noboru asked, "You don't even have a buddy, and even if you did. Do you plan to accept it?"

"Yes, because I need a buddy to help fight alongside me, that's all there is." Daisuke replied.

Noboru growled as he leaves, "I have nothing to say else to say to you."

"Hey! Wait!" Quixote said as he was trying to keep up, "I apologize for him."

"No problem." Daisuke said as Quixote leaves as well.

As he sees them leaves, Ryuuga appeared behind him, "Him and his buddy never get along, do they?"

"Look who's talking. And besides his buddy is not worth it anyway."

"What do you mean?'

"El Quixote isn't that much a good rare card. He maybe rare but he's not something you can use as a Dragonic monster."

"So you're saying he won't be in our list?" Ryuuga asked.

"Yes. We'll let him off from now on. Come on. We need to hurry for the party." He said.

"Right!" Ryuuga said as he sent back into the deck.

* * *

Back at the CASTLE Shop, the event continues on as the tournament begins, the CASTLE Manager, Shuutaro came up to the stage, making an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and Dudes of all ages, to commemorate the ABC Cup this year, we ordered hundred thousand Buddyfight cards. In fact, my buddy's actually on his way here with them right now." Shuutaro announced.

Meanwhile, Ginga was driving with a truckload of cards and humming a cheerful tune while driving.

"I think Noboru's got his cell phone turn off." Mihara said as he tried to call Noboru.

"He's not at home either." Niitani said.

"Maybe he ran away." Jin said as he, Megumi, and Kenji came to him.

"What makes you think that?" Gao asked.

"He's the 2nd ranked fighter and he hasn't fought Zanya for awhile. You think he would've challenged the top ranked guy, wouldn't you?" Jin explained, "In the tournament, he'll face you, the kid, Tetsuya who's already lost to, and the girl, Haruka, and let's not forget Zanya. If you ask me, the guy must be a nervous wreck by now. He's probably convinced himself that if he competes, he'll be dethroned for sure."

"Dethroned?" Gao asked.

"He means defeated." Megumi corrected.

"Come on, the fact is he's not here, proves I'm right." Jin said.

"He's got a point. If he thinks he's gonna lose, he might not compete." Mihara said.

"He's not the type to do that. He's a hard worker, always beat me at soccer and on tests at school." Gao said as the boys laughed nervously at his modesty.

Then two ladies in matching dresses brought a cake with a coated white and pink frosting and decorated with red frosting in a red rose. The kids were amazed to see that.

"Looks, guy. Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu has brought cake for everyone!" Paruko announced.

"Lady Amanosuzu, thank you very much." A group of girls thanked including Hana and Haruka.

"I must say, that's very thoughtful of you. How delightful." Sebastian said as everyone lined up on the cake as they got their piece.

"Gao, this stuff they call cake is delicious!" Drum said as he took two pieces.

"I'll save this for my brother. He loves cake." Haruka said as she took two pieces.

"Yeah. Your brother would love that." Kenji said.

* * *

Back the mall square, Noboru walks and thinks about earlier with Commander I's story about Tasuku, "Hmph, Life's nothing but a game of luck."

"What are you talking about?" Quixote said as Noboru noticed him.

"You heard what they said. Tasuku's got that whole tragic past." Noboru said as he stopped and looked as his core deck case, "He and Gao were special somehow. I'm not like them. There's no way a guy like me would win. I just got dealt a bad hand."

"Listen to yourself. Tell me, boy. Did you know the second most popular book in the world is?" Quixote asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Noboru turned as Quixote explained, "It is said to be Don Quixote. A famous book that is named after me."

"Are you serious?" Noboru asked.

"So why would people read about an old man, who according to you, is just an old wacko that never did anything. It's because people can relate to me. I may chase impossible dreams and seem crazy to some. But by ignoring what others think of me and doing what makes me happy. I have lived a full life with no regrets. You see, happiness is finding something you really want to do and giving it your all to be successful, is what determines your true character."Quixote explained as it shock Noboru.

"Tell me, Noboru. Do you have something you really wanted to do?" He asked.

"Uh..." Noboru said to think.

But something unexpected as Daisuke watches them as he heard their conversation, "So, that's his origin, Quixote never gives up, huh?"

"Hey." Ryuuga said as he came out, "I thought you said you're heading back at the party."

"I know, but I need to know what his origin is."

"But I thought you don't want to capture him."

"Listen, Ryuuga, I-"

"Shake leg, We're in a hurry here!" Someone said loudly as it got Noboru's attention including Daisuke.

"Who's that?" Noboru said as he noticed a man with pale brown skin, with dark blue spiky hair, pointy nose, with a black rider's suit with a jacket open but no shirt underneath and hold a green deck case. He was talking to a small dragon who seems to be from Danger World.

"I don't want to be a bad guy anymore." the small dragon in a nasally voice said.

"Relax! My brother promised that he keep the Buddy Police and the Masked Dragon busy." the man said.

"His brother?" Ryuuga said.

"So he has an accomplice. We better get started then." Daisuke said.

"Hold on, that dragon is desperated. Do you really want to capture him?"

"They're all the same. Besides, it's my job."

"But can't you just let him go? I'm sure he won't help the criminal. Please?" Ryuuga pleaded.

Daisuke gave it some thought and decided. He sighed, "Fine, but just this once."

"Really? Thanks!"

"I'm going to regret this."

"Come on, we gotta go! Give me the buddy skill!"

"I said I'm not gonna!"

"Think they're talking about the criminal fighter from before?" Noboru said.

"Hey, you! What are you up to?!" Quixite yelled out.

"Are you crazy?!" Noboru said.

"Making your buddy monster help break laws of the land? As a knight, I cannot allow such a travesty." Quixote said, waving his cane towards the crook.

"I only helped because I thought it was just a game, but I'm done with evil." the small dragon said as he teleported into the deck case.

"There's now way I can get my job done with a Buddy skill." the man said as he looked Noboru's deck case with a malicious desires in his eye.

Back at HQ...

"Akaoni Konmae has a younger brother?" Commander I asked.

"Yes, Aooni Konmae. His buddy monster is Gaelcorga." the officer explained the info.

"A hundred thousand Buddyfight cards are being delivered to CASTLE today." Stella said as she looked at the report.

"Then, that must be their past. They were just using Akaoni as a decoy." Tasuku explained as Takihara growled.

"Both of you head to CASTLE at once!" Commander I gave out his order. Back at the Mall, Noboru and Quixote were tackled in the elevator by Aooni.

* * *

"Hey, be careful!" Quixote complain, "Watch the threads!"

"What do you want anyway?!" Noboru asked as the elevator but when Daisuke tried to get closer to the elevator, it was too late when it closed.

"Agh, damn it!" He slammed his fists onto the door, "Didn't make it."

"What are we going to do?" Ryuuga asked.

"We'll see if we can take the other elevator to the fighting stage." Daisuke recommended.

"But will we make it on time. If not, then we better let him do it for now. Let's go." He said as he ran.

"Right!" He followed him.

"You're a Buddyfighte, aren't ya?" Aooni asked, "I challenge you. If you win, I'll hand over my Buddy rare card. But if I win, you gotta give me your Buddy rare, no questions asked."

"We'll accept." Quixote accepted, surprising Noboru.

"WHAT?!"

"Need I remind you that this guy's a criminal fighter?!" Noboru reminded him.

"You rather give up without a fight?" Quixote asked as the stage ascended, "You plan to live your whole life that way?"

"I'm not saying that!"

"Enough talk!" Aooni said as he leaped himself to the other side of the stage but Noboru whimpered.

"Let's do this! Forceful Clash, Dinosaur Festival, Lumenize!" Aooni lumenized his core deck to the similar gadget that Akaoni used in battle.

"Come on, kid! Hurry up and Lumenize!"

"Argh! Lumenize, Knight Force!" Noboru lumenized his core gadget.

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I use Dragon World!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"Hmph." Gaelcorga said as he dropped the flag and disappeared.

"What gives?" Aooni was confused.

"After now, I'm cancelling our Buddy contract, I'm returning to my world." Gaelcorga said as he disappeared.

"Gaelcorga!"

"I gotta win this fight to get my hands on a new Buddy, ya punk!" Aooni yelled.

After Gaelcorga, Daisuke and Ryuuga made it to the elevator, "Made it."

"Daisuke! Look!" Ryuuga said as Daisuke looked at the battle, "It started already? Damn, I thought I would make an entrance."

"Not that, Daisuke. I noticed his Buddy just left him."

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like he doesn't want to his buddy anymore? Does that mean you capture him anymore?"

"Well, it does looks like he doesn't have one anymore. And he's not on the list. So I'll let Noboru do it for now."

"Oh, Daisuke. You're such a nice guy." Ryuuga complimented him but Daisuke chopped him on the head

"Don't push it. I'm still doing my business, you know? I'm still going to accomplish my mission. Now let's go." Daisuke was about to leave.

"But what about the battle?"

"Forget it. It's not worth it anyway."

"Oh... okay." Ryuuga said as he went back into the deck and Daisuke leaves.

* * *

"Hey, someone's Buddyfighting on the stage!" The boy said as he came to watch on the ledge.

"Isn't that the second ranked fighter at Aibo?"

"Noboru?" Mihara and Niitani asked.

"Did they say Noboru?" Haruka asked.

"Let's go check!" Kyosuke said.

"What?! Let me take a look!" Gao said as he and his friends ran off to see it but they did not noticed they spun teacher around.

"I buddy call Gaelcorga to the right position, or I was gonna do that til the traitor bailed me and to myself. Call!" Aooni called a copy of Gaelcorga, "I'm gonna crush you!"

Armorknight Ogre crushed the center monster, Alexander and commanded his other Gaelcorga to direct attack at Noboru and dealt 3 damage. Then, Aooni attack Noboru with Boulder Piercing Spear and dealt him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

As the turn was over, Tasuku, Takihara, and Jack came by to where the battle began and headed to where the others watched.

"Everyone, get back. This guy's a criminal fighter." Takihara said.

"So why's Noboru taking him on and not the Masked Dragon?" Gao asked.

"My guess he's probably forced to fight. And as for Masked Dragon, I think he can only come if he's alone." Tasuku replied. Which surprised Gao.

* * *

"I call Red Baron to the left and I buddy call El Quixote to the left! I pay 2 gauge to equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem!" Noboru called his monsters and equipped his weapon and leaped to the center, "Hah, you're mine, thief! I always admire the Dragon Knights and dreamed of becoming one, I now know that I can't but at least I can fight alongside them and though I'm not a hero. This game makes me feel like one. Hey, I get it! This is what I really wanna do!" Noboru figured it out as he looked at El Quixote and he nodded in response.

"El Quixote, attack the fighter!" Noboru commended as Quixote used his battle cry as he struck Aooni with his lance, dealt 2 damage at him and added one card to Noboru's gauge due to his skill.

"Red Baron, attack!" Red Baron fired multiple bullets at Aooni, and dealt 1 damage at him.

"Get ready!" Noboru makes his move as he leapt for the attack.

"I think the boy found himself." Quixote whispered to himself.

* * *

"I have no choice to stop this match." Takihara recommended the option.

"You can't! Noboru's about to win!" Gao pleaded.

"You don't know that for sure." Jin said.

"I know he won't! He won't lose to a criminal fighter! Give him a chance!" Gao said.

"It's your call." Takihara said.

"If we intervene, there's a chance Aooni could escape. I want to wait and see it plays out." Tasuku recommended a plan.

"Well, let's be ready."

* * *

**End of Move**

"If Red Baron haven't moved in to protect you, I've crushed you, punk! You just got lucky!" Aooni screamed.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Luck has nothing to do with it. It's all about the fighting style we choose." Noboru said, "I call Dragon Knight, Masamune to the left! I'm gonna take this to the final phase without attacking!"

"WHAT?!" Aooni freaked out.

"I'll pay 4 gauge! I cast! When I attack with 2 Dragon Knights by my side, it's a combined freemance special Dragon Knight technique called Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash!" Noboru cast his impact card as he and his two Dragon Knights combined in a azure spear of energy that smashed into Aooni.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

(A: 0/ G: ?)

(N: 2/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo**

Noboru chuckled for his victory.

"He just defeated a criminal fighter, ha?" Jin said.

"I told you, didn't I? He's wicked strong..." Gao was about to finish his sentence but Kiri yelled out, "Hey! Watch out!"

Noboru the noticed the criminal was about to charge at him, "GIVE ME YOUR BUDDY!"

But then, the Buddy skill activated as Noboru's gadget flashed and the same time El Quixote's eyes flashed too.

**Buddy Skill On**

Noboru somehow got a glowing plate of armor formed on Noboru's chest as it repelled Aooni away, he fell into the water.

"Uh, El Quixote. What's this?" Noboru asked. After that, Tasuku and Takihara grabbed Aooni into custody. They came out of the elevator as Gao and others were waiting to congratulate them.

"Nice card fight!" Gao said happily.

"Yeah, anyway. That guy wasn't so tough." Noboru said.

"Uh, Noboru..." Mihara said.

"What's that glowing armor, you're wearing?" Niitani asked.

"It's a Buddy Skill." Tasuku replied, "Am I right, El Quixote?"

El Quixote nodded in agreement.

"A Buddy Skill?" Tetsuya asked, "How come Asmodai hasn't hook up a buddy up something like that? Oh! How am I going to win the Cup without that crazy powers?"

"I know how you feel, Tetsuya." Haruka understood.

"Yeah, he's right, man. You're definitely the guy to beat now!" Gao agreed.

"Yeah, well, you can try. I guess Buddyfighting's my thing after all. Noboru admitted to himself.

Gao became determined, "Alright! I just hope we get to meet in the finals."

"Yeah." Noboru nodded.

"Hey, dudes. The new cards just arrived." Shuutaro said from the floor above.

"So, you were way off about this kid." Megumi figured it out.

"Guess so. I underestimated him now anyone's capable of winning this thing." Jin said, "You can be in trouble, Mr. President." He said to Shido.

"It's all playing out exactly as I predicted it would..."

* * *

Back at Daisuke's apartment, Haruka came to the door and open it.

"Hello! I'm home!" Haruka said.

"Oh hey, Haruka. Welcome back." He came out of his room, having coffee.

"I brought you cake." She held a cake in a box in a bag.

"Oh, good. We can have dessert after dinner." He placed the box on the table, "Sorry, I couldn't go to the party today. I had things to do."

"It's okay, big brother. I know how important work is for you. Like our parents, they are also busy." Haruka said but she became a bit sad.

"I don't want to be alone again." She fell to her knees and started to cry, "I want my big brother to take care of me. That's the reason, my mom wanted me here. For you, take care of me!"

Daisuke didn't realized of her feelings as he came to her and hugged her, "Sorry... I guess I wasn't responsible. But don't worry. I'll make the time and spend it with you. I promise."

"You will?"

He nodded as she began to cry happily and hugged him back.

* * *

Two puffs of smoke appeared, revealing Daisuke and Ryuuga.

"Welcome back to more of Daisuke and Ryuuga's Corner Time." Daisuke said, "Today, we are going to show 2 cards today for this chapter. And here they are." He clapped his hand twice as one of the cards appeared.

The card shows a brown scaled anthromorphic dragon with a bandage on his cheek. He is wearing a white karate uniform with the sleeves torn off, "This is one of the Dragonic Fighters besides Ryuuga. Dragonic Fighter, Kenichi. A size 2 monster with 6000 power and 2000 defense. A critical of 3 but no effect. He's known as the World's Greatest Disciple."

"But I thought I was the World's Greatest Disciple. Aren't I?" Ryuuga asked so desperately.

"When was the last time, your master call you that?" Daisuke asked him that.

"Um... well..." He was trying to think. But Daisuke tried to ignore it, "Moving on." He snapped his finger for the next card.

The next card shows Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga and Dragonic Fighter, Kenichi sparring in a grassy field, "This is the spell card known as Training of the Fighter. You pay one gauge to add one monster with "Dragonic Fighter" or "Dragonic" in its name from your deck to your hand. You can only play this card once per turn. It's very useful in battle."

"Look at me. I'm battling against Kenichi. Aren't I great?"

"Don't praise yourself." He said, "That's all for today. Thank you for reading this chapter."

"Don't forget to review and send Dragonic ideas to us by messaging the author." Ryuuga recommended.

"Good bye." He clapped twice again as the lights were off.


	12. The Sibling Battle: Daisuke vs Haruka

Chapter 11: The Sibling Battle: Daisuke vs Haruka Masamune

* * *

In the morning, before the ABC Cup. Daisuke was at the table and looked over his deck of the cards he made when he took some from the criminals. Then he looked at Haruka's room thinking about what she said yesterday, "Is this really necessary for me for this?" Ryuuga took a drumstick from the fridge and took a bite, then he looked Daisuke, "Hey, are you still thinking about what she said to you the other day. Do you think you should quit being the Masked Dragon?"

He turned to Ryuuga, looked frustrated, "Ryuuga, you know the reason why, I'm doing this. I can't let that go. And besides, I'm not quitting until I get what's going to be mine." He stands up, "Come on, we better wake her up for a big day today."

"You mean the ABC Cup?" Ryuuga asked.

"No, the card shop tournament. Of course, the ABC Cup. Hurry back into the deck." Daisuke said as he placed his deck back into the core deck case.

"Right." He nodded as he went back into the deck.

* * *

A few hours later, he woke up Haruka as she went to brush her teeth and Daisuke is making breakfast.

She came out, "Hey, morning, big brother!"

"Hey. Let's eat. We still have time before it begins." Daisuke said.

"Mhm." She nodded as she sat down at the table and they both started to eat.

After they finished eating, Haruka got her stuff ready for the event.

"Okay, got everything you need?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Alright then, let's meet your teammates at Aibo Academy."

"Yeah!" She said excitedly as they headed to the Aibo Academy.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, the tension is running high around the school as the multiple fireworks were launched in the sky and all students on campus gathered around in the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage. Then the young reporter made her announcement.

"Welcome to this year's Aibo Buddy Cup Tournament! What atmosphere! You could feel the excitement in the air! It's no surprise we got a full house today and ready to kick things off! But, before we do, I got couple of announcements: over the next three days, campus will be living and breathing the ABC Cup, which means no classes, yay, and all the students not competing in the Cup will be here cheering on their favorite team. Ok, now we're ready to bring out this year's competitors!" Paruko announced, "But, before that, I'd love to call upon our two school principals to make the official introductions."

On both sides of the fighting stage, there were two statues of elderly men in costumes, which one of them cracked open, revealing in a flashed glow of the principle of the elementary school, Iron Claw Ikarino.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I am Iron Claw Ikarino, fierce master of Aibo Academy!" The principle made his announcement when he came out, holding the flag of the academy, "Okay, kids! Time to raise the flag!" The audience cheered for excitement of the arrival teams, "Come out, young warriors, and represent your school with pride! First up, I call Team Rising Tiger to the right!" the right pedestal opens up Noboru with his Buddy monster, El Quixote and Rocinante to his side.

"So do you think I'm ready?" Noboru asked El Quixote.

"True buddyfighters never questioned their abilities." He replied.

"Next, I call Team Tetsu and Dai to the left!"

"Ya, ho, ho! Epic!" Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai came out to the left position.

"Get used to it. This is your future, kid." Asmodai said.

"Now, I call Team Kisaragi to the center! I call Team Majestics to the stage area! Last, but not least, I call Team Balle du Soleil to the Flag area." Ikarino announced as the school teams revealed on the stage.

"This is awesome!" Gao said excitedly.

"So this is what it feels like to be a celebrity." Kiri said as the audience cheered on the surrounding team.

"Aw, yeah! A dragon could get used to this!" Drum said.

"I can't believe I made it this far!" Haruka said as she was amazed at the audience.

"Indeed, milady. This is our once and the lifetime experience for us all." Sybel said.

"But I wish my brother was here to support us." Haruka became a bit depressed.

"Don't worry, I'll be part of your support, Haruka. So don't worry, we're here for you." Kenji said.

"Mhm." Haruka nodded.

"Well then, everyone. Let's give it all we got!" Kyosuke said with determination.

"Yeah!" All cheered.

"And so folks, those are the five contenders! Now, let's meet the participants they'll face in the first round." Paruko announced as the second statue began to cracked and burst open, revealing an elderly man in a blue suit, a green gem on his white tie and a tan hairdo of a fist.

"Bonjour, my students! I am Merikomu Nigirikobushi and my students are the best!" the middle school principal said in his French accent as he held the middle school flag, "Ok, raise ze flag as you say, and so, Voila! Our five daring and magnificent teams! I call ze President of the Student Council, Monsieur Shido." The flag area on the other side of the stage opens up, revealing Shido.

"Please hold your applause. They'll be plenty of time for that." Shido said in his smug tone.

"And I will call ze other teams together, s'il vous plait! Team Naniwa Card Club, Team Seifukai, and Team Amanosuzu Group." the principal said as four spots on the field opened up, revealing four cardboard standees of the competitors at their positions.

"What gives?" Gao said disappointingly.

"Wait a minute. How come there are only cardboards of them on the field and is that big brother?" Haruka asked curiously as she noticed her brother standee.

"Why's Shido the only one out there? Where are the others?" Kuguru asked as the audience began to boo and complained over the absence teams.

"So what's with the creepy cutouts?" Baku asked.

"Maybe they thought we wouldn't notice." Kiri said.

"You! You, pompous puff pastry! What's the meaning of this charade?" Ikarino complained as he pointed his staff at Merikomu, who just wagged his finger at his rival.

"Ah, ah, ah. Zip it, you wannabe pirate! We all know they will defeat your school competitors! Ze second they come when the real tournament begins." Merikomu said as it angered the competitors.

"He's right. Your school for babies should just forfeit." Shido agreed.

"I didn't know Shido can be rude to us." Haruka said.

"Hey, Student Council President!" Noboru yelled out.

"What is it?"

"In a few minutes, they're gonna draw to see who will be fighting in the first match of the opening round, cause you're the only one here, your school will lose by default if any team but yours is picked." Noboru explained as it made Shido no reaction for the correct fact.

"That is absolutely true! After the ABC cup's declare officially open, two teams are drawn to compete in the first match, but if one of them isn't there, then they lose the match." Paruko explained the rules.

"What kind of swine would rather lose by default than fight in the match?!" Ikarino complained ragingly.

"Well, no need to get mad! Now, go away, or I will taunt you a second time." Merikou said as it made Ikarino snarled at him. Then a wresting field has somehow appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

"You just asked for it, you croissant-eating cockatoo!" Ikarino said he leap onto the field, discarding the clothes and began to wear a jumpsuit pants and having a toned body.

"I squish your face like ze grapes to make wine!" Merikou said as he did the same and the principals struck against each other with their fists or in other case for Ikarino, his hand. As they did, a large shockwave was produced with an strong impact. On their backs reveals the Japanese Kanji meaning 'Raising the Curtain!'

"LET THE ABC CUP BEGIN!" Both shouted out.

"Here we go! We're about to draw to determine the match up for the first Buddyfight!" Paruko announced as the stage lights grew a bit dark, "The opening bout will be between..." Suddenly, the light flashes onto Gao's team and the Amanosuzu's cardboard standee of the Middle School, "Team Majestic from elementary school and Team Striker of our teacher, Daisuke Masamune!"

"I'm up against my big brother?" Haruka was surprised.

"And now, ze leader of Team Striker reveal himself." The center platform revealing Daisuke up to the platform, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we allow one exception to the tournament, we'll let the teacher do his job of buddyfighting. Welcome, the teacher, Daisuke Masamune!" He pointed to Daisuke.

"Thank you, boss. For allowing my team to participate. For my team, it's already take care of." Daisuke said, "I may not have a buddy but I will fight with all my might with any means necessary."

"So our teacher is competing." Baku commented.

"I thought only Middle school students can compete in the ABC Cup." Kuguru said with sweatdropped.

"I guess they really are making an exception." Kiri said.

"Well, I never seen Teach buddyfight. So if I go against him, then I'm ready for it!" Gao said with determination.

"Yeah!" Drum agreed.

"It looks like we'll have to clear the field for our two competitors!" Ikarino said as the platforms holding the other teams descends.

"Good luck, Haruka!" Kyosuke said with his thumb up.

"Yeah, don't let us down!" Kenji said as he and Kyosuke descended.

Shido then looked at Daisuke as he descended, "You better win, Mr. Masamune. Even if it means hurting your family."

Daisuke then leaps into the flag area and Haruka did the same.

"I won't lose, Big brother!"

"And I too as well." Daisuke said.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. It's time for our first Buddyfight match against two siblings. For now, let's let the fighters shuffle for their match and after that they shuffle each others. Both of them shuffled their decks and switch it and shuffle it again.

"Listen, Haruka..."

"Yes?"

"I thought about what you said. And I did want to make sure you won't be alone. But I got a call from our mom and..."

"Our mom?"

* * *

_Daisuke was about to pack up lunch for his sister. But then the phone ranged._

_"Hm, I wonder who can that be?" He walked up to the phone and answered it, "Yes, Masamune residence."_

_"Hello, Daisuke." That was his mom calling._

_"Hm, mom? What is it?"_

_"Oh, I just wanna let you know that I'm starting to feel bad leaving Haruka to you."_

_"Why's that? You know that I can handle it, right?"_

_"I know but our business trip ended early so I'll be coming over to pick up."_

_"What?! But is Haruka okay of going back with you?"_

_"Daisuke, you know she can't stay here because her school is far from where you live. And besides she's not in the Aibo Academy yet. Do you understand?"_

_"Yeah. I do." He nodded._

_"I'm glad you two have gotten closer even since she came to your place. But don't worry, she can come visit you again soon. I promise."_

_"...okay. Bye." He ended the call._

_He sighed, "I guess it's time." He looked at the photo of his family at the park when he was a kid._

_"I better tell her at the tournament. But if I tell her, she won't have the confidence for the match. Unless I can make an exception for the tournament as one of the competitors. Who's say a teacher can't compete as an participant." _

_He picked up the phone and pushed the numbers, "Guess I'll bring out the big guns for this matter."  
_

* * *

"And now you know the reason why I came here as a participant." He finished shuffling her deck but Haruka didn't shuffled.

"You were worried about me?"

"Well... yeah."

"Big brother." Haruka smiled and shuffled the deck, "Here." They switched back the decks and headed back to their place.

"Alright. Let's do this! Lend me your power of the dragons, Lumenize, Dragon Strikes!" Daisuke lumenized his core gadget into the similar one as Masked Dragon but no one would noticed it.

"I believe in my friends. I believe in my family. I believe in magic! Magician's Act, Lumenize!"

"Looks like they're ready, so say it with me: Buddyfight!"

* * *

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Magic World!"

(D: 10/ G: 2)

(H: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"A magician's deck, eh?" Asmodai said with curious face.

"Think it's something interesting, A-dog?" Tetsuya asked.

"Maybe, but we'll see." Asmodai said with his arms crossed.

"Let's check the data of our teacher." Kuguru checked on her tablet.

"So what does it say about him?" Gao asked.

"From what we saw. He's a Dragon World User, his specialty for his deck is offensive and he can even dealt damage to his opponents with their skills. I wonder how would Haruka can pull that off." Kuguru explained.

"Don't worry about it. I already upgraded her deck so everything should a-okay." Baku said as he shoved some popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

"Haruka will go first." Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Magician's Owl, Hedwing to the left, with it skill, I add one spell card to my hand. Hedwing, attack the fighter!" Hedwing flies and strike Daisuke as it dealt 2 damage at him.

**End of Move**

**Your Move**

(D: 8/ G: 2)

(H: 10/ G: 3)

"Looks like she used a size 0 monster to start off and by using its skill to gain one spell, what would Daisuke do in his situation?" Paruko announced.

"Alright, my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Daisuke makes his move, "I call to the right, Dragonic..." He stopped because he almost said the name of the card, "I better be careful, who knows if anyone figures out I'm the Masked Dragon..." He thinks.

"Big brother. Is something wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Hm? No." He shook his head, "I call to the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon. And next to the left, I pay 2 gauge to call forth Katzbalgem Drake!" He calls Thousand Rapier and Drake, who is like an dragon warrior that has a sword with black breastplate armor.

"Thousand Rapier, attack Hedwing!" Rapier and Hedwig jumps into the center as they battled, Hedwing was about to strike Rapier until he slides behind Hedwing and attacks him, thus, defeated him, "Drake, attacks the fighter!" Drake attacks Haruka with his sword, dealting her 2 damage.

**End of Move**

(D: 8/ G: 1)

(H: 8/ G: 3)

"Haruka." Kenji calls her in the floating monitor, "It looks like your brother's deck carries armordragons. You better think of a way to defeat him."

"You're right. And I've a plan that might just work." Haruka recommended.

"Good luck on it then." Kenji said as the screen disappeared.

* * *

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Haruka said, "Okay, what cards can I use to defeat his two monsters?" She thinks of something and then thought of it, "I call Magician's Maestro, Amadeus to left!" She calls a Baethoven wearing magician's robe and has a wand as a baton, "And next, I buddycall to the center, Magician's Valkyrie, Sybel!" She called her buddy and gain 1 life.

"Wait a minute, Sybel suppose to be a size 3 monster, how can she call her like that?" Noboru asked.

"It would seem that the Amadeus must've an ability for something for a situation like this." Quixote explained.

"With Amadeus's skill. When another Magician monster is called, it'll be size 0 once per turn." Haruka explained.

"So she can change a size 3 monster into a size 0. Interesting strategy there. She's gotten better than I thought." Daisuke said to himself.

"And next, I cast Book of Sanctuary! By paying 2 gauge, I call one Magic World monster to the right or left and it'll become a size 0. I call to the right, the Master Magician, Houdini!" She called Houdini as he makes his entrance as poofing up smoke and as it fades he was bowing to the audience, "I welcome myself to the audience!" The audience cheered for seeing Houdini's entrance.

"Whoa! Would you look at that? She called another size 3 monster to the field but with the effect of Book of Sanctuary. She turned it into a size 0 instead. Looks like she has the advantage for this match. Can she defeat her brother in this round?" Paruko announced.

"Damn. With the effect of Houdini, I can't use my counter spells and he'll have Double Attack since there's another Magician monster on the field." Daisuke explained himself, "I better deal with him first." he checked his hand and figured out a plan, "Maybe... this will work. Sorry, Haruka. But it's time for me to take it seriously."

"Well well. Calling out a size 3 into a size 0, huh? Maybe she would be a good exception into our school. What do you think, Sofia?" Shido asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's your problem." Sofia replied.

* * *

"Houdini, attacks the fighter!" Houdini jumps and was using his wand that was transformed into a sword and slashed him, dealting him 3 damage, "Again!" He dealt another 3 damage.

"Sybel, go!" Haruka commanded, "Right!" Sybel was about to attack him but Daisuke countered, "Cast! Green Dragon Shield!"

He gained one life back.

"Amadeus, attacks the fight!" Amadeus used his musical notes to attack but Daisuke countered it, "Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!"

He gained one gauge and nullify the attack.

**End of Move**

(D: 2/ G: 2)

(H: 8/ G: 2)

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at the cards, "Let's hope this plan would work somehow. I equip myself with Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle." He pay one gauge and one of his life to equip the dragoknuckle, "And now I cast Dragonic Charge." He gain 3 gauge back.

"Looks like our teacher's back in the game. But now he needs to survive the next match if he's going to defeat her this turn." Paruko announced.

"Does my brother really wanted to win?" Haruka asked to herself.

"Cast! Dragonic Medic! I gain 3 life back! And next, I cast Dragonic Barrage! By paying 2 gauge, I destroy all size 1 or less monsters on the field!"

"What?!" The barrage attack appears as it destroy Houdini and Sybel.

"Oh wow! Daisuke has thought of a way to defeat Houdini and the Magician monsters! But Amadeus is the only one left onto the field."

"Now, Thousand Rapier! Perform a link attack and attack the fighter!" Daisuke and Rapier came to her as Daisuke punched her and Thousand Rapier attacked her with his attack and dealt 3 damage at her. He gained one gauge for using the effect of Dragoknuckle.

"Drake, attack the fighter!" Drake smashed her with his sword dealting her 2 damage.

"Whoa! Haruka's losing." Kyosuke said as he looked at the monitor.

"Yeah. He used a method to defeat to defeat Houdini and it's not even a counter spell." Kenji said.

"Hey, Kyosuke." Kenji asked, "If Haruka does leave, do we still want her on our team?"

"Of course, Kenji. She's our leader and our friend. She's someone we can't replace. I'm sure she'll come around for the next tournament cup soon."

"Final Phase!" Daisuke makes his impact move.

"Huh?" Kyosuke noticed.

"Impact!" He used the same impact card as Gao and Tasuku used for their battles, "Gargantua Punisher!"

"Ah!" Haruka's life was dropped to 0 as the game ended.

**Game Over. Winner: Daisuke Masamune**

The audience cheered for his victory, "Wow! The winner of this match is Daisuke Masamune of Team Striker, who would've thought he was that strong!"

Haruka kneel her legs down in depression and was beginning to cry, "I can't believe I lost. I was so close to winning!"

He came to her and offered her his hand. She looked up to him.

"Good game, Haruka. You did your best."

"Big brother..." She stood up and hugged him.

He hugged her back, "Come on. Let's go." They both left the stage as they both encounter a surprise when they heard clapping, "Well done, you two. I'm so proud of you both."

"Wha- Mom?!" They saw their mom in her work uniform, smiling happily at them.

"I saw your match against each other. I must admit I never except for my daughter to start buddyfighting on her own." She said.

"Really?" He asked as she walked to him and pinched him on the cheek, "But I don't recall you to give her her first core deck case, right?"

"Ow, hey. I just wanted to get her what she wanted. I mean everyone want to play Buddyfight, right?"

"I suppose that's true. But don't do that again, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Daisuke said.

"Haruka..." She looked at her daughter, "It's time to go."

"But... I want to stay with my brother and my friends. Can't I stay here a little longer?" Haruka pleaded.

"I'm sorry. But it'll be lonely if my husband and I are the only ones in the house. And besides Daisuke can handle by himself since he wanted to live on his own."

Daisuke remembered the time he wanted to live on his own to prove to his parents that he can handle it by himself, "It's true bu ever since Haruka came by. I guess I know how it felt to have company all this time. So can she came back here when she has time?" He asked his mom as it surprised her and Haruka felt happy.

"Of course." She nodded in agreement, "If your father and I are going another business trip, we'll have Haruka come stay with you again."

Haruka felt so happy as she ran to her mother and hugged her.

* * *

At the front of the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, their mom's car was here, "Let's go." their mom said.

Haruka nodded as she got her backpack with her and wanted to say goodbye, "Goodbye. Big brother."

"Bye." They hugged but then they heard something.

"Hey!" They turned and saw Gao and the others coming to them.

"Everyone? What are you all doing here?"

"Do you really think we didn't know about Haruka leaving us?" Baku said.

"How did you-" Daisuke was about asked as Kyosuke replied, "I had to tell them. It wouldn't be good if they didn't know Haruka leaves without saying goodbye."

"Kyosuke..." Haruka said.

"There won't be time for a party. But we'll just said our goodbyes because we are going to see each other soon, right?" Kuguru asked.

"Uh... yeah." Haruka nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Haruka." Gao said, "If you come back. Then I'll settle this with a buddyfight."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, everyone. But we need to get going." She looked at the time at her watch.

"Oh right." Daisuke said, "Better say your goodbyes, guys."

They nodded as they said their goodbyes. Haruka and her mom are in the car as it started the engine and started to leave. Everyone waved goodbye for her.

"We're gonna miss her." Kyosuke said.

"We all do." Gao said.

"The next match for Team Balle du Soleil against Team Amanosuzu Group is about to begin. All team member must head to the stage." The announcement came.

"You guys better head back. You got a match to take care of." Daisuke said.

"Well, what about you?" Baku asked, "Aren't you coming to watch as well?"

"Yeah. But there are some things I need to take care. But don't worry, I'll come back for the match." He leaves.

"Me and Kenji will be going now but we'll come back and see the match." Kyosuke recommended.

"Yeah, thanks, Kyosuke!" Gao said, "Let's hurry!" The others ran back.

* * *

Back at his apartment, he looked the room where Haruka was sleeping, "Heh, felt empty now. But I know she'll come back soon."

Ryuuga came out of the deck, "You missed her already, huh?"

"Shut it, don't ruin the moment. He looked at his paper for the next target, "Right now, we need to get back on the business. Now let's go." He began to change his clothes.

"Oh ok." He went back into the deck as Daisuke took the deck and heads off.

* * *

Spotlight shows as Daisuke and Ryuuga appears again, "Welcome back to more of Corner Time of us."

"For today, we are going to show two cards for us. And hear they are." Ryuuga snapped his fingers as it shows a battlefield with flames dancing around and Ryuuga and Socius are battling it out.

"This is the set spell known as Dragonic Reign, its cost is one gauge, with its ability, all size 2 or smaller monsters with "Dragonic" in their name gain +3000 Power. When I have 6 life or less, destroy this card and call one Size 2 or less "Dragonic" monster from your Drop Zone by paying its "Call Cost"."

"That's amazing and for me to battle with Socious. I'm not afraid of him." Ryuuga said with confidence.

"Yeah, right. Next." He clapped his hand twice as another card appears, a pair of black armored gauntlets with insignias of red dragons around the wrist areas.

"This is the item card known as Dragonic Gauntlet, Dragobreak. You can pay 2 gauge to equip it, the effect is when you link attack with this card and a "Dragonic Fighter", this card gains Double Attack. This will go great with my deck, right?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Ryuuga nodded, "Double attack equals double the power. That's what it means for our fighters to fight with our strength."

"Well, that's all for this chapter, folks. Again, I like to thank BlasterDragonoid to lend me his oc until the end. For now, I need you guys to give me more Dragonic ideas please. See ya again!"

"Yeah, bye!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded.


	13. Gao Vs Suzuha

Chapter 12:

* * *

During the round against Team Strikers vs Team Majestic. Daisuke won his victory with his impact card and defeat Haruka with her Magician's deck. Their mom has come by to pick her daughter up. After she said goodbyes to her brother, her friends, and her teammates. The next round is for Team Balle Du Soleil against Team Amanosuzu Group. Meanwhile, Daisuke and Ryuuga are off to their next target to steal the next card on their list.

The audiences were waiting for the next two competitors for the next round. As the audience began to cheer, Paruko Nanana was hovering around in her Buddy Monster as she was about to announced...

"Alright, everyone. Ever since, the first match of the Haruka and Daisuke Masamune, it gave out some much excitement to everyone! And now, it's time to see who will be our next competitors in the next round." Paruko announced as the team below waited patiently, "Now, let's dim the lights and begin..." The lights turned off as the spotlights were about to show, "It looks like..." it revealed Team Balle Du Soleil and the cutout of Amanosuzu, "The next round will be Team Balle Du Soleil vs Team Amanosuzu Group."

* * *

In another location, Suzuha was getting her hair done in the hairdryer...

"Pardon me, my lady..." Suzuha's butler, Sebastian came to tell her the news.

"Oh, is it my turn, already?" Suzuha asked.

"Yes, milady, your opponent has been decided." Sebastian said, "You're matched up against Team Balle Du Soleil."

"Balle Du Soleil...? That's the team of Gao Mikado, isn't it?" Suzuha asked herself, "How marvelous! This is precisely the team I was hoping to fight against first."

"Oh, and why is that, milady?" both of her servants asked.

"As the new owner of the Gargantua Punisher Card, I need to know myself. Whether or not this Gao Mikado boy is actually worthy of one of Tasuku Ryuuenji's rival. I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" Suzuha said as she looked up to her buddy, Mary Sue, who giggled. And as the hairdryer beep, signaling her hair was done as her servants came with hair supplies, fixed her hair as it became gleaming as it came out, "Come now! Let's give them a great show!"

* * *

Back at the fighting stage, everyone was waiting for Suzuha to make her entrance, "The Team Amanosuzu Group was selected for our second match today, but they haven't shown up yet. They better get here soon or they'll lose by default." Paruko announced as she looked at the cutout, which fell due to the wind.

Haruka was watching the match on video on the phone that her mom let her borrowed, "Oh... I wanna see Lady Suzuha's match. I always wanted to see her battle's like."

"Now, now, dear." Her mom said while driving, "I'm sure she'll come around. Don't worry."

"Okay, mom. I wonder when my brother's match will come out." Haruka asked.

"Don't worry, dear. Daisuke will have his match soon. I'm sure of it."

"Come on, I wanna fight! What's taking them so long anyway?" Gao asked impatiently.

"Maybe they stopped for snacks." Drum replies as he made small air punches.

"So, should we announce the loss?" Paruko asked President Shido.

"Hmmm... No need. They're already here." Shido said as the sounds came from above the fighting stage as Asmodai was the first to look up.

"Oh! Hey, check it!" Asmodai said as Tetsuya looked up too, "I didn't know the roof opened up."

"Whoa! Off the charts, yo!" Tetsuya said as the roof began to open up.

"Uh, hey, did anyone order a chopper?" Drum asked.

"It sounds like bells to me?" Quixote said.

"That's just weird." Noboru said.

Then, Daisuke, also known as Masked Dragon now, finding his next target, noticed Ryuuga hearing something.

"Did you heard something, Ryuuga?" He asked.

"I thought I heard a sound of bells." He replied.

"Well, your head's full of bells." He complained as he noticed something at the fighting stage, "Is that a blimp, I'm seeing?"

"Hey, look! It's Lady Suzuha!" Kuguru noticed.

"Where? I don't see Lady Suzuha." Gao said as he looked up and finally saw something, "Oh man!" he saw a gargantuan aircraft carrier, carried by two large and pink blimps on its side.

"I like big blimps and I cannot lie." Baku said.

"That's just one of the many ways Lady Suzuha gets around." Kuguru said, "It's her Sky Home!"

"It's huge!" Kiri was amazed, "We could've had the tournament in there!" he recommended.

"And I thought my mom's purse was way too big." Gao said.

Haruka was amazed when she saw, "Oh wow! Lady Suzuha has a blimp. I wish I want one!"

"I don't think we could afford that, dear." her mom said.

"It's time, Mary Sue. If you would be so kind..." Suzuha asked her buddy as she chuckled and activated her Buddy Skill, which is a pair of glowing butterfly wings on Suzuha's back.

**Buddy Skill On**

"So, how's she going to get down from there?" Gao asked.

"Maybe she'll over here on her broom..." Baku replied as the team gasped for seeing Suzuha gracefully floating down on her butterfly wings.

"Her wings?" Gao figured.

"That's her Buddy Skill." Kuguru figured as well.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Suzuha said.

"Fantastic! Team Amanosuzu Group has arrived." Paruko announced as her servants and Sebastian came down with their jet packs.

"Greetings, everyone. Thank you for coming to cheer me on." She waved.

"Now let's get this party started!" Gao said determined for this match to get started.

"All other teams, please clear the area. That means you people." Paruko asked the teams to leave as they descended on their platforms.

"I did say 'hold your applause' but go on if you must." Shido said as he descended on his platform.

"The ABC Cup's second match's about to begin." Paruko announced, "So don't you dare go anywhere cause it's going to be majority mind-blowing."

* * *

After a little while of time, both teams are ready in their positions for their second match to begin.

"If you didn't know, we have a real trendy celeb here today, the daughter of the world famous, Amanosuzu family and leads Team Amanosuzu Group. And her opponent's in this second match, led by a kid we all got to know is dumb luck Gao, is Team Balle Du Soleil." Paruko announced.

"Just do what I told you, okay?" Kuguru asked Kiri.

"Right!" Kiri answered.

"Preparations complete." One of her servants said.

"Oh, Sebastian." She asked.

"All clean and ready, Milady." Sebastian brought up a core gadget that looks likes a tray of confectioneries in one hand and the deck is on top of it.

"According to Buddyfight rules, as before, players must shuffle their opponent's deck before beginning the match." Paruko announced the rules.

"That's okay. I don't care. Besides, you seem pretty trustworthy, Lady Suzuha." Gao said as he held his head up high.

"Trust is exactly the reason why we should shuffle the decks." Suzuha said as it shocked Gao out of his confident stance, "Buddyfight is a fair and honest game. Accordingly, as an act of sportsmanship, we shuffle each other's deck. If we wish to compete in the tournament, we must follow protocol. Now then, please place your deck on the tablet. You shuffle my deck and I'll shuffle yours and just remember, there's no peeking."

"Uh, yeah, okay." Gao agreed as he placed his deck on the tablet, "Thanks for telling me. I guess this is pretty legit." Then it floated to Suzuha.

"Yes, well, it is. Buddyfighting is fun, but it's also about respect and honor, not just toward your opponent, but for yourself." She explained.

"I guess, in a way, Buddyfighting is based on the same codes as Aikijujitsu." Gao said as he finished shuffled his opponent's deck and placed it back on the tablet, "Done."

"The pre-match shuffle is complete." The decks were switched back.

"Ha! Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon Deck, Lumenize!" Gao said as he activated his core gadget.

"Not too bad, but wait til you see what I got. Ready, Sebastian?" Suzuha asked.

"Always." Sebastian kneel down for Suzuha to activated her deck case.

"Prepare yourself for a miracle! Angel Queen Serenade, Lumenize!"

"Come on, say it with me, everyone, Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!" Gao announced, however, Suzuha's flag shows a yellow bell emblem on it as Mary Sue floated up and chuckled to it, "It's a different flag! Never seen that one. What world is it from?"

"Can't tell, but from here, it looks like... Wait, that's the company flag of the world famous Amanosuzu Group." Paruko noticed as she sweat dropped and Gao and Drum were comically fell in surprised.

"Enough foolishness, now please raise the right flag. I fight for Magic World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ G: 2)

(S: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Oh! Magic World! Just like me! Oh, I love this match!" Haruka said so happily.

"She's being too hyper today." Her mom said to herself.

"Gao will go first."

"Charge and Draw! Come on, Drum! Let's make our team proud and defeat this lady! First up, I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center." Gao call the knight-like dragon appeared in front of him , "Time to show this girl who's boss!" Extreme Sword Dragon flew to Suzuha as he slashed her, dealting her 3 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ G: 3)

(S: 7/ G: 2)

* * *

"Hahaha! This is more fun than I thought! And now, it's my turn!" Suzuha laughed.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I'll call Magic Knight of Light, Licht to the center and then, I will call Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkleheit to the right. Last, I will call Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the left." Suzuha calls all of her three knights to their positions, "This beautiful damsel is counting on you, my brave knights."

"Ma'am." The knights said in unison.

"I will also pay one gauge and equip myself with Gunrod, Bechstein." Suzuha equipped herself with a rectangular gun-like weapon appeared in her hands, "This item can be used, even if our centers are occupied."

"Really?!" Gao asked surprisingly and nervously as Suzuha answered with a blast of energy she fired towards Gao as he lost one life point.

"Wow, that card lets her bypass the center's and inflict direct damage." Paruko explained.

"And now, Dunkleheit, attack Extreme Dragon." She commanded.

"Da." Dunkleheit jumped into the air and slashed Extreme Sword Dragon in a upward thrust, slicing him in half.

"Uh, guys. Dunkleheit supposed to be 4000 but it just became 7000!" Kiri said surprisingly.

"Then they got to be combo cards." Baku realized.

"Knights of Light and Darkness, Licht and Dunkleheit, have uber combo strength! If called together, they can add 3000 to both their power and defense." Kuguru explained as she looked at the cards' stat.

"You're up, Licht. Teach Mr. Mikado a lesson."

"Right. Eat the binding blade of light!" Licht slashed Gao as he was dealt with one damage.

"Now, Glassart,, do your magic."

"Ya." Glassart blasted Gao with shards of glass, dealting 2 damage, "Glass Crystal Torrent!"

"When Glassart inflicts damage and a payment of one gauge is made, she gets to draw another card, so my guess is that she's going to use a gauge here." Paruko explained as Suzuha paid one gauge to draw a card.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ G: 3)

(S: 7/ G: 1)

* * *

"Wow, Magic Knights are so awesome, I may not have those but I could have one in my deck soon." Haruka said as she watches the matches.

Daisuke battles an opponent as he noticed the blimp again with the match shown on it, "Impressive. But I wonder what Gao has up in his sleeve."

**Your Move**

"Those Knights are sick! But the Magic World is not match for us! Draw! Charge and Draw! Equip, Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle." Gao equipped himself with his armored fist weapon as he paid one life and jumped into the center, "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right! And I called Halberd Dragon to the left! I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Gao launched a massive fireball and destroyed Will Glassart.

"Why would he use that now?" Kiri asked, "Isn't a counter spell much more effective during the opponent's turn?"

"Maybe he's just using whatever spell he can while he has a chance." Kuguru explained.

"I know what he's up to and I got a hunch what his next card will be." Baku realized.

"Here we go! I cast Dragonic Grimoire!" Gao activated another spell.

"Wow, a powerful spell card that lets him exchange his hand and draw 3 new cards! Only usable if 5 or less life points." Paruko explained.

"I link attack Licht with Thousand Rapier and Dragoknuckle." Gao and Thousand Rapier leapt into the center stage.

"Dunkleheit, take care of Lady Suzuha." Licht said as he leapt into battle.

"Licht!" Dunkleheit yelled out as Gao carefully evaded Licht's slash attacks, only to distract him from Thousand Rapier's strike from behind, and destroyed the Licht, "So long." Thousand Rapier said.

"Alright! The combo power's no more!" Baku said.

"You sure about that?" Kiri asked.

"He's right! If either Licht or Dunkleheit is destroyed, then their power and defense return to normal." Kuguru explained.

"You're up, Halberd. Now, attack our fair lady!" Gao said as Halberd readied his position to attack.

"I cast Magical Goodbye!" Suzuha activated a spell card as Halberd was sent back to Gao's hand.

"That's bites!" Gao was disappointed.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 5: G: 3)

(S: 7/ G: 1)

* * *

"A superb and elegant move, milady." Sebastian complimented her.

"They don't call her a Amanosuzu for nothing, huh? Gao's seriously got up to his game if he wants to win this!" Paruko announced a cliffhanger to him.

"It's time to shine. I need you, my marvelous and precious friend. I buddy call Center of the World, Mary Sue to the center position." Suzuha called her buddy as she floated to the center.

"With a Buddy Gift, she recovered one life point." Paruko said.

"Isn't she amazing? With her, I can do anything I like, as long I have the Center of the World, everything revolves around me." She said.

"Whenever I call her, I can select one spell card from the deck, and then add it to my hand. Pretty spectacular, don't you think?" She asked.

"Uh oh..." Gao realized something bad is coming.

"THAT IS INSANELY POWERFUL, SIMILAR TO HARUKA'S DECK! PICKING UP ANY CARD ANYTIME YOU WANT IS LIKE PRACTICALLY AS GOOD AS IT GETS, BRO! IT MEANS SHE CAN ESCAPE FROM ANY DANGER AND FIND COMBO CARDS AT WILL!" Baku yelled out.

"Cast! Key of Solomon, 1st Volume." Suzuha activated it and gain 2 gauge, "Pay attention, because you're about to comprehend why the Magic World reign supreme! Now, I cast! Feast your eyes, Great Spell: My Grandfather's Clock!"

In the sky, shines a light, appears a giant golden face of a clock with a background of space came appeared above the fighting stage as the clock hands were pointing on 4 and 2.

"That is universally striking, my lady." Sebastian complimented her.

"It's a miracle. By cleverly using the Grandfather Clock spell, all cards in her drop zone can now return to her deck." Paruko explained excitedly.

"That's it?! Man! I was expecting something cool, like a tornado or something. All you did was get your drop zone cards back." Gao said disappointingly.

"Here's my Gunrod, Bechstein." Suzuha launched another blast at Gao and dealt 1 damage at him, "Now then, Dunkleheit and Mary Sue, make this young Gao eat his words."

As Suzuha commanded her two monsters, Dunkleheit slashed Gao with one damage and then Mary Sue attacked with barbed vines but Gao countered it in time.

"I better cast Green Dragon Shield." Gao used it as the vines only hit the green shield and receded back to Mary Sue, "And I get back one life point."

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 4/ G: 3)

(S: 8/ G: 0)

* * *

"Ok, Milady, it's my turn for a comeback. Hey, what's that?" Gao heard a bell noise.

"Oh, this isn't good." Kuguru noticed, "The Grandfather Clock spell does more than recover cards from the drop zone." The Grandfather Clock's hand turned counterclockwise until it reaches 12.

"You won't get another turn for the rest of the match, thanks to my magic." Suzuha explained.

**Your Move**

"That's lame!" Gao complained, "She can't do that!"

"The Great Spell of Grandfather Clock is full of surprises! It'll allow the user to have another turn. What now, Mikado. That some GIRL power to beat." Paruko said.

"Not again!"

"Your turn is over, Gao Mikado." Then, Suzuha launched another attack as Gao's life reduced to 3 again.

"It's crystal clear to me that you're definitely not worthy of being Tasuku Ryuuenji's rival, obviously the only person who's suitable for that role is..." Suzuha began to imagined herself and Tasuku in flowery fields.

* * *

"_It's you, Suzuha." Tasuku said in his prince clothing._

_"Oh, thank you, sweet prince."_

_"Not only can you Buddyfight, you are also most beautiful. If you ask me, you are the perfect princess."_

_"Oh my..."_

* * *

Her delusion ended, "Ah, Milady, you're doing it again." Sebastian said as Suzuha regained his consciousness in her daydream.

"Mary Sue, go finish off that imposter, once and for all." Suzuha said, as Mary Sue makes her attack.

"I cast counter spell, Dragonic Paratrooper! And call Halberd Dragon!" Gao leaps back and Halberd came by to take his place as the gauge was used.

"Outstanding! He just cast Dragonic Paratrooper! This spell lets him call an Armordragon from his hand to the center.

"Thank you, Gao Mikado. I will protect you." Halberd said as Mary Sue floated around, "It is my privilege and duty."

"And now, Dunklheit, attack Thousand Rapier!" Dunkleheit slashed and destroyed Thousand Rapier, and thus ending the turn.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ G: 3)

(S: 8/ G: 1)

"You may have survived my Grandfather Clock Spell, but you should know this I'm far being through with you." Suzuha said with a scowl face.

**Your Move**

"You know, for where I'm standing, looks like you're the one who's through cause I plan on ending this match right now." Gao charged his card into the gauge, "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and Halberd Dragon to the left! Come on, guys! Thousand Rapier, go attack Mary Sue!"

Rapier leaps up and thrust Mary Sue with multiple strikes and destroyed her.

"Halberd Dragon, attack Suzuha!" Halberd jumps up and sliced her with his weapon, dealting her 2 damage.

"Ok, I guess a girl can be wrong once in a while." Suzuha said as Gao makes his move.

"Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" He took her down with 2 damage and gained an extra gauge.

"SAY WHAT?! That move gives him one more gauge! Does this mean we'll see the colossal card of his again?!" Paruko said.

"Absolutely." Baku answered the obviously thing.

"Oh, Gao's going to use his impact again!" Haruka said so excitedly for this.

"Here it comes..." Daisuke said while watching the monitor.

"Now for the Final Phase... Cast! Impact! GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRRR!" The giant blazing sword slammed down at Suzuha and ended the game.

* * *

(G: 3/ G: 0)

(S: 0/ G: 1)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Hoo yeah, that's how we do things downtown!" Gao said his victory words.

"Gao Mikado's won again! He is one lucky kid and now he's made it to the second round of the ABC Cup." Paruko announced.

"Wow! He did it! He finally defeated Lady Suzuha!" Haruka laughed so excitedly.

"Oh dear, my daughter is getting so active ever sine she started Buddyfighting. I wonder how my son is doing." Her mother said.

Masked Dragon finished off his next target with his impact when he heard the announcement, "It looks like Gao won. Hmph. He'll be my suitable rival when the time comes." He started to head back to his apartment.

"Nice one, you fought well. And thanks for teaching me more about the game. You were really close of beating me too. It would be so awesome to have a rematch sometimes." Gao said, shaking Suzuha's hand.

"Did you say you want to do this again? Well I can't say I'm surprised. A pretty girl like myself tends to be little bit to the magnet, you know?" Suzuha said as she blushed for hearing it.

"Huh?" Gao didn't noticed anything of what she meant as she activated her Buddy Skill.

**Buddy Skill On**

"Ta-ta for now! Come on, girls."

"Coming, milady!" The two maids follow her with their jet packs

"Wait for me!" Sebastian followed but his jet pack almost failed and managed to reach to her sky castle.

"Tasuku's definitely classy but Gao is way too cute. And now I got to embarrass myself in front of him." Suzuha whined quietly in her hands.

"Man, girls are sure weird." Gao said as he looked up at the sky. However, Drum gotten a little bummed, but Gao didn't bothered to noticed him as he watches the Sky home flew off.

"I don't get it. I didn't even get to do anything." Drum whined.

* * *

A spotlight reveals two people on the stage, "Welcome back to more of Corner Time for me and Ryuuga." Daisuke said.

"Today, we'll be showing you two cards today. And that will be something very interesting." He snapped his fingers as it shows the first card. A muscular anthropomorphic golden dragon with white armor covering all around his body except his wings, holding a white sword in his claws, "This is Dragonic Hero, Achilles. A size 1 white dragonic monster with 4000 power and defense with 2 critical, he has ability that when there is a "Dragonic Hero, Patroclus" on the left while this card is on the right, this card gains +2000 Power and +2000 Defense."

"Oh good! A 'hero' that can give more power to another one. I can't wait to see his ally." Ryuuga said.

"Then let's try the next one." He snapped his finger for the next one. He has appearance same as Achilles, but he holds a blue spear in his claws, "This is Dragonic Hero, Patroclus. A size 2 blue dragonic monster that has 5000 power and 3000 defense with 2 critical. He has an ability that when there is a "Dragonic Hero, Achilles" on the right while this card is on the left, this card gains [Penetrate]!"

"Alright! The ability for penetrate for helping hand! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I know. Too bad you don't have a helping hand..." Daisuke insulted.

"Hey!"

"Well, that's all for today. Review me more ideas and what do you think about this chapter. Good bye!" Both waved goodbye and the screen faded.


	14. Demon World vs Ninja Arts

Chapter 13: Demon World vs Ninja Arts

* * *

At the Student Council Office...

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SNEAKING AROUND! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!"

"Genma, what pleasant surprise to see you." Shido nervously greeted a tall young man with dark brown skin, wearing a gray uniform and a hat similar to Gao's but with a golden G in the middle, slammed his hands on Shido's desk.

"Don't you play with me, you twitchy little ferret! I am leader of the Seifukai." Genma roared.

"We received reports that implicate you in a suspicious fraud case." Sofia stated, reading the tablet.

"Hmph! Obviously, they're wrong!" He disagreed.

"Isn't it true that the deck you'll be using in the ABC Cup has been handed down from year to year in the Seifukai?" Sofia asked.

"It's one of our oldest tradition." Genma held a small wooden box with Japanese kanjis imprinted on it and it said "Koryukien" on it.

"Well, good! Then, you won't mind if we examined it." Shido asked for consideration, which made Genma looked down at him with an angry gaze that scared Shido out.

"For what?!" He asked.

"Being so old, some of the cards might have unidentifiable marks from wear and tear." Shido explained.

"Some people may see it as an unfair advantage to know your cards before playing them." Sofia explained the reason as well.

Genma growled, thinking if he would trust Shido's facts or his partner's, knowing that they could be right, "The Seifukai take pride in self discipline and fairness, examine away." Genma placed his wooden box on the Shido's side of the desk and turned around, "I've nothing to hide."

But Genma didn't bothered to turn to noticed Shido's malicious smile as soon as the leader of Seifukai turned around, "Sofia..."

"Done." Sofia pressed a button on her tablet as it activated a trap door under Genma, sending him down to whatever he is to go, the door shuts away.

"Well, that takes care of him." Shido said as he opened the box, revealing the gray core deck case with the deck inserted, "They might as well engraved my name on the cup already..." He laughed mischievously.

* * *

Later, after the end of second round, Gao along with his buddy, decided to sit and relax while Baku makes adjustments to his deck. But as he looked at the sky, Gao was still thinking about the Buddy Skill that Suzuha used before and after the match...

"It must be cool to fly." Gao said as he remembered how Suzuha was able to use her Buddy Skill from Mary Sue to fly back to her Sky home, "What gives, Drum? When are you going to stop holding out on me and let me use your Buddy Skill, huh?" He asked Drum.

"I keep telling ya, kid. I'm not sure I want to be your buddy yet." Drum reminded Gao many times.

"Oh, aren't you hilarious? Something tells me you don't even have a Buddy Skill to give me in a first place." Gao figured.

"Take that back!"

"Take what back?" Daisuke said as he and Kiri came to them.

"Are you guys at it again?" Kiri asked.

"Oh, hey guys..."

"Look alive! We got a lot of work to do." Baku said as he and Kuguru came over to them.

Wait until you see! We're gonna tweak your deck just a little before the next match." Kuguru recommended.

"Why bother? Lizard breath here says we're not even real buddies." Gao said, as Drum turned around.

"Yeesh, you two never get along even after the battles you had." Daisuke said.

"This ever get old for you?" Kuguru asked Baku.

"I know, right? It's like Bro, feel the Buddy love already." Baku said as the group saw two men wearing Seifukai Uniforms running somewhere, "What are those Seifukai cronies up to?"

"Whatever it is, they're sure in a hurry." Kiri said.

"Scoping the opposition?" Gao guessed as Daisuke thinks there's something else going on.

"I wonder..." he whispered.

"What have you done with our leader? Tell me!" One of the Seifukai members said as he and the others were in front of Team Kisaragi with Zanya and his little brother, Akatsuki, who is the tuner/analyst for the team.

"Easy there, tough guy. You're little too intense. I know that the stakes are pretty high after our school's last win, but take it down a notch." Zanya said with his nonchalant tone.

"Stop acting innocent, kid!" One of the members said as they surrounded them.

"I'm Zanya Kisaragi. Seriously, can't you Neanderthals even remember my name?"

"Big brother..." Akatsuki was worried.

"Well, look at that. The mini-me has a mouth on him too, huh?" Another member said as he tried to harm Akatsuki but Zanya stopped it as he slapped the man's hand away.

"Don't you even think about touching my little brother! You think you guys are scary? I don't care how many of you there are! You're no match for me! You're easy to fight, you all think the same, you even dress the same!" Zanya said.

"It's not smart to talk to Seifukai!"

"Tsukikage!" Zanya called his Buddy from his deck as he came as in his mini-form as his eyes gleamed.

**Buddy Skill On**

Zanya's core deck case transformed into a unsheathed katana with a crescent-shaped visor on his forehead appeared on him.

"This will be an excellent warm-up for next match. Nothing personal, comrades." Zanya said as he was about to pull out his katana.

"Save some fight for me, man!" Gao said as he makes his entrance, holding his jacket in the air, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the sky hearts of the mistreated..."

("Who is he?!") "Nin!" Tsukikage's scroll said in Japaneses Kanji.

"... The Might Sun Fighter is here!"

"The Mighty..." Zanya said.

"... Sun Fighter?" Akatsuki said.

"Nine against one, huh? How about I even things up?" Gao said as he walked to the Seifukai members.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, kid! We're the Seifukai!"

"Yeah, spare us the sideshow act! Move along, Sunshine!"

"Tell you what, you overdressed wannabes! I'll give you the count of 3 to take a hike of else. One two..." Gao said.

"Or else what?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna show you what!" Gao takes his stance but...

"Break it up!" A dark-skinned man with a head that resembles a Moai statue and wearing the same uniforms as the Seifukai came by racing on a golden statue that slightly resembled a hovercraft.

"Moai?" Gao thought as the man came by over to them.

"Deputy Leader!" The members yelled out.

"Drop it! Do you really think these little kids took Genma?"

"So Moai is a real person..." Gao said.

"I don't know who this Moai is, but I'm Doai, yes! And you are finished here!" Doai said as he turned Zanya, who is still posed to attack at anytime.

"No. Zanya's finished when he said he is." Zanya said as he was going to pull out his blade.

"Gao, you okay?" Kuguru said as the other came by.

"Uh, a girl..." Zanya said as his glasses began to crack.

"What's wrong? All of the sudden, you don't look so good." Akatsuki said.

("What's wrong?") "Nin."

"Uh, I'm fine." Zanya turned around to hide his fear, "It's nothing, let's get out of here!" Zanya quickly grabbed his brother and ran off alongside with his buddy, leaping on buildings to escape.

"Whoa! Check the Buddy Skill." Gao was amazed but looked down to his buddy.

"Oh, yeah? Didn't noticed." Drum said sarcastically.

"Zanya Kisaragi, huh?" Daisuke whispered to himself.

* * *

Later, after the debacle, Gao and others were invited to the Seifukai Headquarters, which is a small hut a little bit away from the school grounds. Inside, the groups sat on some stools as Doai sat back on the couch in the back of the hut.

"It's been awhile, Daisuke. Nice to see you again." Doai said as he also looked at Gao, "And you must be Gao, the great Buddyfighter everyone's talking about who defeat Tasuku Ryuuenji." he flattered Gao.

"Aw, it really wasn't awesome as everyone saying." Gao said, scratching his head in embarrassment, "Hey, hold on a minutes, do you two know each other?"

"Yeah." Doai nodded, "He's Genma's rival. He comes by to Seifukai Academy everytime he wants to challenge Genma to a Buddyfight."

"Yeah, but I got creamed everytime I fought against him." Daisuke said.

"Well, that explains about your record streaks." Kuguru sweatdropped for that.

"Yeah, however I don't see Genma around here. Did something happen?" He asked Doai.

"The thing is, our Seifukai leader, Genma has gone missing." Doai explained, making the others gasped for the fact.

"Whoa, seriously?" Kuguru asked, "But what about the tournament? Everybody knows that he's favorite to win again this year."

"Yeah, bro, he's gonna miss the match." Baku said.

"Unless he turns up soon, which seems unlikely, I have no choice to compete in his place." Doai said as he took out his core deck case.

"But what about the Koryukien?" Baku asked, "The famous Seifukai deck handed down over generations, if it's missing too, what would you use in the match?"

"Don't worry. My team is always prepared. As for you, Mr. Gao, when you get to middle school, I hope you join the Seifukai." It surprised Gao, "It's the best place for training to become exceptional Buddyfighter. You've got potential, it's guys like you tha the Seifukai needs, joining their ranks."

"Can you believe it?" Kuguru was surprised to hear it too.

"Gao, a Seifukai?" Baku asked.

"Really, you wanted Gao as a member?" Daisuke said as they all envision Gao wearing his Seifukai uniform, saying "Hoho!" with Tetsuya and Kiri dressed the same with a nervous look on their face. The thought of that made them snickered a bit.

"Just imagine, seeing him in those suits." Baku said.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kuguru said.

"No, it's hilarious!" Daisuke smirked.

Then suddenly, a card from Doai's deck came out, "It's a rare thing for Doai to be so interested drafting someone that young."

"Wait, that voice..." Drum recognized that voice, "I recognized it." A card appeared itself as Demongodol, wearing a black jacket.

"Hey! It's sure been a long time, Drumstick."

"Old man Demongodol?" Drum was surprised and Demongodol laughed.

"In the flesh."

"You know each other?" Doai asked.

"Our Dragon relatives have known each other for many years now. Even though, they are from lowly Dragon World, they've shared years of friendly competition with my Danger World kid." Demongodol explained.

"You know, it's because of fights with this guy here that I got such a hard head on my shoulders." Drum said, rubbing my helmet.

"Ha, ha. Those were pretty good times." Demongodol said as both began to glare at each other as Demongodol jumped to punch Drum but Drum was prepared for his counterattack but he was stopped by Demongodol's hand by his nose.

"Ha, you still can't see anything until it's right under your nose." Demongodol said.

"Well, what do you think, Gao?" Doai asked Gao for his offer.

"Seifukai has like, unique training to teach you to become a fighter, right?" Gao asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Baku answered.

"It's true, I've been there many time. I've seen their training. And believe me, it's intense." Daisuke said as remembered he went to Seifukai and saw many students training.

"In that case, I don't need to join you." Gao made his decision as it confused Doai, "Come on, I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter." It made Doai surprised a little.

"Alrighty-roo! Match 2 of the ABC Cup is about to begin. Participants, it's go time!" Paruko announced across the entire school grounds through the PA system, "Starting positions, please."

"Good luck, Doai. Seifukai or not, I'm on your side." Gao said as he and his teammates left but Daisuke stays a little.

"I hope we find him, because if we do, I wanna settle the score with him again." Daisuke said.

"I"ll make a note of that." Doai said as Daisuke nodded and leaves.

"Can't get them all." Demongodol said as he walked up to Doai.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry. He's young, I'm sure he'll come around." Doai said as he remembered something that Gao had said, "Mighty Sun Fighter... Ah! Come to think of it, Genma's mentioned that name before."

* * *

After they came back to the tournament, they were on time to get front row seats...

"Oh, nice! Front row!" Gao said as he and Drum got to their seats.

"Uh, Gao, this section reserved for Seifukai members only." Kuguru said as the others looked up to the other members of Seifukai.

"Wow, they already made their reserved seats already? That was quick." Daisuke said.

"Relax, we're tight with those guys. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Gao said.

"Welcome back! I'm Paruko Nanana, Buddyfight's favorite tournament host! Are you ready, cause Match #3's about to begin." Paruko announced, floating around with her makeshift UFO/Buddy. Then, the Seifukai all of the sudden, begin to sing in harmony.

"_At the core of the school is a great hall to be sure..."_

"This will be awesome!" Gao was excited but Kuguru doesn't like the song.

"We're all the makings of incredible match here, folks. These two teams met in last year's ABC Cup, question is, will Buddyfighter Zanya Kisaragi and his team be able to win this time?" Paruko announced as she looked over at Zanya and his Buddy monster, Tsukikage in his true form, prepared for a fight.

"Hey, it's the ninja guy." Gao knows him last time.

"That's Zanya Kisaragi, Gao." Daisuke said.

"You mean you really didn't know what that guy was, Gao?" Kiri asked.

"Man, you didn't recognize him from Buddyfight class." Baku added.

"What's this? Instead of defending champion, Genma, the fighter who defeated Zanya last year, the Seifukai's sending out Totsuo Doai!

"_Know there are no shortcuts to the path of victory..."_

"Maybe we should come up with a fight song of our own, hey, Kuguru." Baku recommended as it made Kuguru gasped.

"Why not just award me the cup now? It won't matter who I face next. Neither of these two tryhard are any match for me." Shido said smugly, flipping his hair flamboyantly.

"Sword of Destiny, pierce hearts of darkness and evil! Behold the Kisaragi Ninja Arts." Zanya said as his deck case transformed into a katana with red sheath.

"Forging a path with order and obedience! Lumenize, Muscled Dynamite!" Doai said as his deck case transformed in its fighting mode.

"Help me out here, guys! How does it go? Buddyfight!"

"Now, let's raise the flag!"

"I use Katana World!"

"I use Danger World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ G: 2)

(Z: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Looks like we'll be seeing a serious challenge match." Daisuke said.

"Hmph, this won't be any fun at all. Defeating you won't take away the humiliation I received at the hand of Genma, last year." Zanya scoffed.

"Ha ha ha ha! You may be right, kid, but Genma doesn't need to waste this time fighting you cuz I'm capable of demolishing you myself." Doai said as Gao watches with anticipation face.

"Doai will go first."

"Yeah! Charge and Draw!"

"Roger that! Charge Soaring Dragon, Slyphide from the hand to the gauge and drew Survival Chance." One of the Seifukai members on Doai's team explained the tactics.

"Call to the center! Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga, attack the fighter!" Doai called his monster, who gave Zanya a one-two punch, which dealt 3 damage at him.

"Whoa! As we expected, Doai is on a terror right off the bat!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 10/ G: 3)

(Z: 7/ G: 2)

* * *

"Yeah, way a go, Doai!" Gao said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Hey, kid, let's do the wave!" Drum recommended.

Daisuke whistled, "Quite impressive there."

"Hmph! You're all power and no skill. So predictable. You should learn to adapt." Zanya said.

"You're just jealous that I don't need to rely on foolish tricks, ninja." Doai gave his comeback.

"I guess you missed the subtle hint that you're never going to cut it as Genma's replacement. Draw!" Zanya made his move.

"Tame that Seifukai, but I think we should save that card you just pulled until the time's right." Akatsuki recommended to Zanya.

"Okay, will do. Good work. Now, let's have a little fun with this wannabe. I'm going to charge and draw! I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right." Zanya called his monster to the right, "Shiden's effect: Cyber Analyze! I pay 1 gauge and discard 1 Ninja Arts card from my hand and I draw two cards! Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji to the center! Now, I can inspect your hand to see your cards!"

"With eyes everywhere and all-knowing power, Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance." The old man with long gray hair and wearing a ceremonial Japanese robe with a golden dragon appeared besides him in a flaming aura said his chant as his right eye glowed, revealing Doai's hand, showing five cards in his, two that are spells, and three that are monsters.

Doai laughed for amusement, "You ninja tricks are so old school, but I got cards that'll take you down real easy! Just read them and weep!"

"Your cards aren't very impressive. My guess is your entire deck could belong to any Average Joe." Zanya insulted Doai.

"Why, you..."

"You're out of your league. You may have some skill, but compare to the Ninja Arts, you're just a bottom feeder." Zanya said as his glasses gleamed.

"See that? Zanya's glasses just gleamed! That means he's got a secret move up his sleeve, folks! What sort of trap that he had set for Doai?" Paruko announced.

"Shiden, destroy Gaelcorga!" Shiden quickly dodged Gaelcorga's attack as he sliced him from behind and thus, destroyed him.

"Kashinkoji, attack the fighter!"

"Gurenenbu, with dragon breath comes truth!" The golden dragon beside Kashinkoji fired a purple beam of energy that dealt 2 damage at Doai.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was weak!" Doai said.

"Final Phase!" Zanya activated his final phase.

"What the what?"

"Lethal Formation!" Zanya cast a blue spell circle appeared in front of him.

"A special move." Kiri noticed.

"An impact card?" Daisuke asked.

As it was activated, three cards from Zanya's deck flew out and appeared in front of him, which transformed into three scrolls. Zanya chose one of the scrolls as the rest went back into his deck and he placed the one he chose into the spell circle in other words, the soul of the card.

"That's his final phase, but it doesn't look like the card can activate anytime soon." Kiri explained.

"Yeah. Lethal Formation's special. It's from Katana World and it's an impact card set on the field." Baku explained.

"It's not used alone, but in pairs with Secret Sword cards. Each Secret Sword Card can be activated for different effects: Shooting Star's for an item. Star Crusher's for spells and Moon Fang's for an impact." Kugru explained the effects.

"It can be played in response to an opponent's move. Kinda like a counter attack."

"So, he choose a Secret Sword card and put it in play after predicting what your opponent would do?" Gao asked.

"That's pretty cool." Kiri was amazed, "Guess that explains why he checked out Doai's cards."

"So, that's why he used Kashinkoji's ability. So he'll know which impact card to use when his opponent activates it." Daisuke figure it out.

"Probably. But there's no guarantee your opponent will do what you think." Gao said as Doai charged his next card.

* * *

(D: 8/ G: 4)

(Z: 7/ G: 2)

* * *

"If you're all done playing tricks, I call to the center, Armorknight Eagle!" Doai said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Eagle has a bad feeling.

"Time for you to come out, my friend! I buddy call to the center!" Demongodol punched Eagle to his face.

"I knew it!" Eagle was destroyed after that.

"My Demongodol has two soul cards and although he's a dragon, he has perfected skills and combat sports. My buddy really kick some!" He laughed.

"Just like you, he's all muscle, but not a lot of brains." Zanya insulted again.

"Says you. I call Gaelcorga to the right! Demongodol, attack Kashinkoji!" Demongodol leaped into the air and threw a devasting punch towards Kashinkoji, and thus destroyed him. And Gaelcorga dealt three damage at Zanya.

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 8/ G: 2)

(Z: 4/ G: 2)

* * *

"Doai unloads another fierce attack! An incredible display of power! This match go either way!"

**Your Move**

"You're eating right out of my palm, little Doai. Prepare for utter humiliation! Skill: Cyber Analyze!"

"That move again? Fight me and stop with all the stalling!" Doai complained.

"Call to the left, Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo!" he called a ninja with blue hair and purple clothing and scarf appeared to the left position, "Let's reveal some Cyber Ninja Arts dominance! We've surpassed the human intellect! I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the center!"

"There he is! I wonder where he can make an appearance or not! Zanya's buddy has the ability to vanish and reappear at will, who knows where he'll materialize next, so girls, clear out of the changing room." Paruko said with a falsely rumor.

"Nin!" ("Wrongful accusation!") Tsukikage said.

"Oh man, why'd she have to go there?" Zany blushed and activated a spell card, "I cast Clear Serenity!"

"He just increased his gauge?!" Gao said.

"He does need it for necessary things." Daisuke said.

"Kirikakure Saizo, attack Gaelcorga!" The mist began to form around Gaelcorga as he sliced through the dragon, who tried to dodge.

"Okay, Shiden! Attack, Demongodol!" Shiden and Demongodol were locked into their fearsome fight and Shiden defeated Demongodol, however Shiden was crushed by Demongodol, who reappeared from behind.

"What happened?" Kiri asked.

"Demongodol doesn't only have Soulguard, he also do counterattack." Kugur explained.

"An offensive maneuver strategy." Daisuke said.

"Whoa! That's powerful!"

Tsukikage's turn was next as he attack and destroy Demongodol, but Demongodol came back for his surprise attack, however...

"Tsukikage's ability: Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Zanya discarded a card as Tsukikage transported himself back to his previous position.

"No way!" Doai was surprised to noticed that.

"SAY WHAT?! Did I tell you or did I tell you? How can they attack what's not there? All this disappearing and coming back to life reminds me of a zombie movie like I saw on pay-per-view." Paruko said as she pretended to be a zombie.

"Seriously?" Daisuke said.

"I think she needs a holiday." Kuguru commented.

"Tsukikage keeps coming back as long as cards are discarded from the hand." Kiri explained.

"Yeah, whatever." Drum said as Gao stared in thought.

"Something's not right."

"Like what?"

**Your Move**

"I draw!" Doai drew.

"Wishing that you could come after me, hotshot? You'll have to beat Tsukikage first, but good luck with that! He's invincible!" Zanya said his options.

"I don't need any advice from a beginner like you! Charge and Draw!"

"This just doesn't make sense! Unless he's trying to use Tsukikage as bait." Gao whispered to himself.

"I call Ogre to the left! Go and crush that stealthy ninja standing in the center." Doai commended as Ogre went to battle Tsukikage.

"Nice try! Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Zanya activated Tsukikage's ability again.

"Tsukikage has come back yet again! Seriously! How many times are we gonna see the zombie rise?" Paruko said.

"SEIFUKAI NEVER QUIT! DEMONGODOL, ATTACK!" Demongodol is going to Tsukikage again but Zanya countered it.

"I cast Demon Way, Norohikagami!" Zanya cast a large mirror as it appeared in front of Demongodol's path and stopped his attack, "That's your reflection in the mirror! Your attack is rebounded and took out your own monster!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 9/ G: 3)

(Z: 5/ G: 4)

* * *

"Impossible! My Demongodol!"

"Is that really all you got? This is the most boring match I've been in." Zanya said so confidently.

"You punk... You'll pay for destroying my buddy!" Doai yelled.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Now you'll see why I'm the best! So, now I'm gonna call Kirikakure Saizo to the right! Attack the fighter, ninja warriors!" Zanya ordered all three ninjas to attack.

"As Doai prepared himself for the impact, the twin Saizos simultaneously attacked with their twin attacks and dealt 4 damage and Tsukikage landed an attack and three damage.

* * *

(D: 3/G: 3)

(Z: 5/ G: 5)

* * *

"Wow! What a display! Zanya's ninja arts are wiping the floor with Doai out there! The Seifukai might have made a tactical error, keeping Genma on ice!" Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

"Ha ha ha ha! So, it appears that I may have underestimated this guy, but it's not too late! It's time to put an end to this mockery! Draw! I Charge and Draw! I must rely on your strength once again! I call Gaelcorga to the right and equip Boulder Piercing..."

"What are you doing?" His teammate interrupted him, "Leaving your center open is way to risky..."

"Silence! Don't you question me! Now, I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!" Doai ignored him.

"Too easy! You fell right into my trap." Zanya said to himself, smiling for his chance.

"No! Don't do it, Doai! Call your monster to the center so he can protect you!" Gao pleaded.

"What's up with you, Gao? You never seem to be in a defensive type before." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, he's right. I thought you were a fan of offense." Drum agreed.

"Zanya's luring him into the trap! I can see it!" Gao said but Drum was confused.

"You do seem to have the sixth sense about these things." Kuguru said.

"I wanna know what Zanya predicted. He's the one who seen all of Doai's card." Baku said.

"I hope I'm wrong. Then, maybe Dpai can turn this around." Gao said as Drum look back and forth being confused of what were they talking about until he remembered something that Demongodol told him.

* * *

_"Ha, you still can't see anything until it's right under your nose."_

* * *

"What's Gao seeing that I'm not?" Drum thinks.

"Looks like it's time..." Daisuke said to himself.

"I'll get that showoff in the red scarf. You're gonna see what the Seifukai are all about, Ninja boy! I cast..." However, Doai was somehow transported into a different space of different nebulas and galaxies all around him, while still holding the card that he still activating it.

"Ahh. What happened. What's going on and how come my spell didn't work?" Doai asked.

"Your predictability led you right here. When Kanshinkoji helped me to see your hand, I knew just how you would respond. And once I show you Tsukikage's ability, I figure out, under the pressure, you would just use that card." Zanya explained as he was floated, appearing and disappearing around Doai, the gauges merged together into a scroll and it opens with the Kanji of Secret Sword, Star Crusher, "I will pay three gauge to activate Lethal Formation! Secret Sword, Star Crusher!" The scroll changed into a star as Zanya sliced it in half and dealt 3 damage and thus, ended the game.

* * *

(D: 0/ G: 4)

(Z: 5/G : 2)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

"Totsuo Doai, I'm so sorry. I got carried away with the battle and pushed things a little too far. You're a great warrior, it could've gone either way here today." Zanya apologized.

"I'm sorry too for making fun of your pride ninja skills. I was wrong." Doai admitted.

"What a finished! With so many mind readers in the house, how come no one knew that the middle school was going to lose 2 straight matches? Zanya's Secret Sword, Star Crusher allow him to cancel out Doai's spell and inflict 3 damage points. That ninja's one master Buddyfighter." Paruko announced as the Seifukai members cries for their loss.

"That was quite impressive match there. Zanya knows what Doai would use next." Daisuke said.

"You know, it wasn't cause Doai or his deck were inferior." Baku said.

"Yeah, it was Zanya. He's good." Gao said.

"Uh, you agreed?" Kiri asked Gao.

"After today's match, I gotta say, he's the guy we need to beat." Gao said as he looked down to the stage.

"Where are you, Genma? I really should've been fighting you here, today." Zanya said to himself as he heard the president boasted.

"That was terrible. What a humiliating loss! Doai's a disgrace to the middle school." Shido said as Zanya activated a magnifying feature in his glasses, "If I knew this was going to happen, I would've made sure that Doai had Genma's deck to use. Well, it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to win the tournament!"

As Shido and Sofia leaves, "Hey, wait for me!"

Zanya turned to his buddy, "Tsukikage. Quick. Go after them." He requested.

"Nin!" (Acknowledged)

Daisuke looked at Zanya as his buddy disappeared, "I better have Ryuuga follow Tsukikage. There are things I want to know what happened to Genma as well." He said to himself.

"Why does Shido have Genma's deck?" Zanya thinks.

As Daisuke went outside, he looked around to make sure no one's around, he took out his Dragonic deck and Ryuuga came out.

"Hey, how may I be of services?" Ryuuga asked.

"Zanya sent out Tsukikage. Must be for an investigation." Daisuke said.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Zanya's the son of the police commissioner. There must be because he's trying to find Genma. Follow him, and if you see Genma, let me know."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted as he went off to find Tsukikage.

"It's only the matter of time for this..."

* * *

The lights flashed as those two certain came around, "Hey everyone, welcome to more of Corner for me and Ryuuga."

"Today, two cards will be shown to you all. This will be excited to see what cards we got to upgrade our deck for the next arc."

"Don't get your hopes up. We'll sticking for ours for now. Anyway's here's this card." He snapped his finger as the card appeared, a gold dragon with wings wearing white and gold armor wielding a double edged javelin, "This is the Dragonic Leader Drakon, a size 2 monster with critcal of 2, attack of 6000 and 5000 defense, the call cost is 1. His ability is for Dragonics in their name for +1 critical."

"Wait, am I going to follow him because he's the leader?" Ryuuga asked.

"Mind it." He snapped for the second card, a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. The sword has 2 layers of colors, silver on the inner layer and red on the outer layer with a black logo of Dragon World on the middle. The silver handle of the sword has a shape of dragon, "This is a something that is a new version for Tasuku's weapon, Dragonblade, Dragonic Slay, power of 3000 and 2000 defense, with the critical of 3. The equip cost is 1 life and discard a card from my hand. The ability is if you have 2 of more "Dragonic" monsters on your field, this card gains power +2000 and and defense +2000."

"Wow! Now that's better than Dragobrave." Ryuuga was amazed.

"Yep, that's the reason why Dragonics are the best." Daisuke nodded, "That's all for today. Give me a review everyone. Thanks for your support."

"Bye!" Both waved goodbye.


	15. Witness the Dragonic Punisher

Chapter 14: Witness the Dragonic Punisher

* * *

After the end of round 4 for Doai, who is stand-in for Genma against Zanya Kisaragi with his Ninja Arts. Zanya noticed a suspicions for Shido when he said something about Genma's deck. He sent Tsukikage to investigate this matter. Daisuke sent Ryuuga to follow Tsukikage to find where Genma is. He figured that Genma's disappearances has been related Shido.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school rooftop...

"Crisp, yo! I finally got it! Great Duke Astaroth! That's legit!" Tetsuya said excitedly as he held a card of a white-colored man with greenish blue hair and a fire design on his chest, wearing a blue clothing with spiky armor that resembles a ghoul's face on it.

"Ha ha ha ha! Knew you liked it! Besides, the next round's gonna get tougher." Asmodai said, dressed up like Kuguru.

"Yeah, if we keep winning, we could meet your little friends here at the finals." Another Asmodai said, dressed up as Baku, while looked at the others, who were confused with the Asmodais look-a-likes.

"Uh, Tetsuya. Who are these guys?" Kiri asked.

"They're my analyst and deck builder. Here to represent for Team Tetsu and Dai, yo." Tetsuya explained.

"I analyze stuff." Asmodai-Kuguru said.

"And I build stuff." Asmodai-Baku said.

"Well, that seems obvious." Daisuke said, giving a little tone for a phase face.

"Bro, I'm seeing double here." Baku said, pointing to the Asmodai doubles, "Are they alter-egos of Demon Lord Asmodai?"

"Mhm! Spot-on, yo! The real one's doing his thang!" Tetsuya explained about Asmodai's whereabouts.

"Weird..." Daisuke whispered, "I wonder how Ryuuga's doing, following Tsukikage?"

"Hey, is something wrong, teach?" Gao asked as he looked at Daisuke looking away.

"Hm, no. And I told you many times. Don't call me teach, call me Daisuke."

"Come on, you are teacher after all." Baku said, "You should be called teacher."

"Yeah." Kuguru nodded, "What's the problem with it?"

"I'm not that old. That's the thing."

"But you are working as a teacher, right?" Kiri asked as Daisuke sighed.

"I feel like I'm getting too old for this. And I'm not even 25."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Student Council Office, Shido is discussing something with Team Naniwa Card Club, with Jin and Megumi, and Kenji who was with them after he left Team Majestic.

"You know the plan. All you have to do is win your matches for us to succeed and when the tournament's over, the one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, will be yours truly, Magoroku Shido. But, if the plan's going to work, you'll have to win up there, no matter the cost or should I spell it out?" Shido explained.

"Well, if I got to win it any cost, some of it should be paid to me, if you catch my drift." Jin said, holding his hand up for the price thing which infuriated Shido.

"How dare you?! I've already given you more than enough!" Shido complained.

"This guy, huh? Doesn't know how to negotiate... Oh well, you can't blame me for trying."

"You said it." Kenji said as Jin stands up.

"It's been real, Shids." He and his partners began to leave.

"Don't you see this is important!? Where is your school pride? Your sense of honor?" Shido asked as Megumi shut the door and thus ignored his questions.

* * *

Back to Daisuke, he was calling Ryuuga using the earpiece, he gave him, "Ryuuga, what's your status?"

"Huh?" Ryuuga heard a voice and realized it was Daisuke, "Oh hey, Daisuke. Yeah, I'm following Tsukikage as we speak."

"Did you found anything when tailing him?"

Ryuuga looked, "Um, what would you say if you would've spotted him?" He asked desperately.

"You mean you haven't found anything at all?"

"Well, he was fast, he is a cyberninja after all."

Daisuke sighed, "Just hurry and keep on following him. We need to find the whereabouts of Genma. Because I need to find him and settle the score."

"As Masked Dragon?"

"As myself! Who do you expect?"

"Well, you aren't going to use your Dragonic deck against him."

"Of course not, can't risk anyone to know my identify. For now, continue your mission. Over and out."

"Roger that!" Ryuuga made his pose as the communicator turned off, then he noticed someone was following Jin and his team members, "Hm, isn't that..." He began to follow them instead.

Daisuke sighed again, "Next time, I better send out Muraryu instead for this." He walks back to the others.

* * *

Back at the Buddy Police HQ...

"Commander I." Tasuku's calling from another location as he showed himself on the monitor, wearing his school uniform and his glasses, "I'm just outside Aibo Academy."

"Perfect. According to our radar, the unknown monsters are still close by." Commander I reported.

"Remember: you're undercover. We don't want anyone to recognizing you." Takihara reminded Tasuku.

"No problem there." Someone said as it appears to be Stella, wearing her school uniform same as Tasuku but a girl's version, "Everyone knows glasses are perfect disguise."

"I still don't see why I can't just go in and investigate as myself." Tasuku asked as Stella giggled before her tablet beeped.

"I've got a signal here from our mystery monster." Stella looked at the signal on her tablet.

* * *

Back at Shido's office...

"What a total rip-off. Why does he have to make things so difficult?" Shido said as he paces in front of his desk while Sofia watched. Then, all of the sudden, the room darkened as the curtains blew and the entity of three headed dragons with two horns, glowing sets of eyes and almost cloaked in the evil-looking aura appeared behind them.

"Why are we waiting?" The entity asked.

"Azi Dahaka!" Shido noticed his arrival.

"Our deepest apologies." Sofia apologized as she bowed to Azi Dahaka, "It's proving difficult to find a new dark presences. Rouga's not easy to replace."

"Enough excuse! Master desire someone tenacious and well suited for the Dark Core deck." Azi Dahaka explained.

"Uhhh... Maybe Jin Magatsu would be a good fit. He's arrogant and only cares about himself. He's perfect for the powers of darkness." Shido recommended as he smiled.

"Make it so."

* * *

Outside, Jin Magatsu was walking along with his team, tossing his set of black die into the air, "Let's see what the dice say." He then caught them in his hand and looked, "Ok, that settles it. I've decided I'm gonna lose my next fight." Jin made his decision.

"And what about your promise to Shido about helping him win?" Megumi asked.

"Heh, like he would keep a promise to a wimp like him, right?" Kenji said.

"Right. And he was foolish enough to pay me upfront and he won't give me anymore. I always say, 'you gotta pay to play.'" Jin advised.

"You always say such good words there." Kenji complimented him.

"You really do live up to your reputation, Jin Magatsu." Tasuku said as he came in front of the team with Stella behind him, trembling.

"Tasuku, this is an undercover operation." She reminded him as Tasuku ignored her and took off his disguise, revealing the Buddy Police uniform in it.

"I understand you're takings bribes to fix a Buddyfight. I never could figure out why they called you "The Uncrowned King", but I guess here it is, huh?" Tasuku asked.

"Well, this is awkward." Megumi said.

"Man, does he have to be here at a time like this?" Kenji asked.

"You know my name. I gotta say I am impressed, the Great Boy Wonder cop would know who I am." Jin said.

"We believed someone's secretly entered into a Illegal Buddy contract with powerful monsters, just like Rouga Aragami did including the Masked Dragon. Our GPS Tracking System indicates that the monsters prowling somewhere around here." Tasuku explained.

"And you think I have something to do with it?" Jin asked.

"You tell me. But, for the record, I don't acknowledge someone like you with a True Buddyfighter." Tasuku said as it made Megumi growled a bit at him, "Purposely losing a card fight is an insult to your opponent and the game.

"I don't really care what others think. I just keep my head down and do what I want." Jin said in a different tone.

"If that's true, its a pathetic attitude. You may not be behind this, but it doesn't matter. Because wherever there's trouble, you can always be found close by." Tasuku said, but Stella interrupted him.

"Sorry, Tasuku, But I'm picking up the monster over there." Stella reported as she pointed to the right, making Tasuku gasp.

"Guess not. I'll be watching you, Jin Magatsu." Tasku and Stella left.

"Keep the street safe." Jin advised rhetorically. However, they never realized that Demon Lord, Asmodai was eavesdropping behind the tree, hearing the situation between him.

Ryuuga saw and thinks, "Hey, maybe if I follow Tasuku, he could be able to lead me straight to Genma. Hehehe, now, that's a good idea that I came up with." Then he felt something, "Hm, what's going on?"

Tasuku and Stella were walking as Stella's tablet detected something, "Huh? It should be right here." Stella thought as the area became darken and Azi Dahaka appeared behind them.

"What kind of monster is this?" Tasuku asked, then his card, Jack came out of his deck, "Huh, what's happening?" and he came out roaring at the entity and attacked him with his blades. But, the entity retaliated by attacking Jack with lightning that pulled him into a portal that was sucking him in.

"JACK, NO!"

"Oh no!" Tasuku grabbed Jack's tail and pulled into the portal then Stella noticed Ryuuga jumped into the portal before it closes. Stella dropped her tablet, stunned that Tasuku was gone along with his buddy and Ryuuga.

"Something's wrong. I've lost Tasuku's signal from Aibo Academy." the operator reported.

"Commander, it's worst than that. A Buddy monster just entered with him and vanished from the planet entirely." Takihara added.

"What Buddy monster is it?" Commander I asked.

"It's Ryuuga." Taikihara replied.

After that, Tasuku began to wake up in another location and seeing Jack, unconscious also.

"Jack." Tasuku walked up to his buddy and tried to wake him up, "Wake up, Jack!"

"Uhhh... Tasuku..." Jack woke up.

"Hey, pal." Tasuku said and he also heard another grunt, it was Ryuuga, who just woken up.

"Oh, what just happen? Where am I?"

"Ryuuga?" Tasuku asked.

"Huh?" He was noticed, "Uh oh."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he stood up, "If you're here to steal me. Then I'm ready to stop you."

"Hey, calm down. I can't do that without my buddy. And besides, I didn't come here to steal you." Ryuuga pleaded.

"You think I would believe that?"

"Stop it, Jack. For now, we need to know where we are." Tasuku said as they looked around and saw it was some kind of stadium, similar to Fighting Stage at Aibo Academy, but the only difference is the dark violet sky with red and blue galaxies forming.

"Is this some kind of stadium?" Ryuuga asked as the giant door suddenly opened and coming from it was a large humanoid dragon in black and blue armor with wing-like appendages on the armor. He wield a sword and shield made in similar design as his armor. Both Jack and Ryuuga focused on the posed for any combat this monster may bring.

"Huh, Isn't that..." Ryuuga recognize it.

"Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon." Tasuku finished, "I never seen the real thing. We must be in the Dragon World."

"It's a battle arena." Galvanic said.

"A battle arena?" Ryuuga asked as he felt someone was watching him and turned around, "I know I felt someone was watching me but who?"

"Yeah, but. Why would you bring us here?" Tasuku asked.

"Monsters from different worlds gather here to compete. The winner is recognized as the strongest and added to the ranks of Azi Dahaka's army of darkness." Galvanic explained.

"Azi Dahaka?" Tasuku repeated.

"Is he talking about the entity I saw today?" Ryuuga thinks, "So, his name is Azi Dahaka. I wonder if I tell Daisuke, the news about this."

"We don't want any part of it. Let us go right now!" Jack demanded.

"Jack is my Buddy monster. I won't let him get caught in a battle like that. Not even to Ryuuga." Tasuku, raising his hand to Galvanic.

"Wait, you actually care about me, Tasuku?" Ryuuga asked.

"Don't misunderstand." Tasuku said, "We just can't allow any Buddy monsters to be in battle as Azi Dahaka's army."

"Oh."

"I am the Gatekeeper of this arena. If you wish to leave here, you must fight me." Galvanic said.

* * *

Back at earth, in the Fighting Stage, the 4th match of the ABC Cup has already begun with the match between Tetsuya against Jin. As it was Tetsuya's turn, he called Demon Realm Warrior, Zephar and ordered it to attack, and already dealt 2 damage at Jin.

**End of Move**

* * *

(J: 8/ G: 2)

(T: 10/ G: 3)

* * *

"Wow, is this really the same kid who used to be to called, "The Weakest Fighter" in his grade? Tetsuya Kurodake, of Team Tetsu and Dai! Give it up, folks!" Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

"Draw." Jin drew.

"Hey, check it out. I had no idea Jin was using Katana World." Gao said.

"For sure, bro. It's a world that tons of skilled fighters used causes it's the best of making sorts of sweet counterattacks." Baku explained.

"Only he would draw a Demon Way card, Karakurenai right away." Megumi figured as she looked at the monitor with Kenji checking in too, "It's an impact card that deals four damage and can only be cast when your opponent has four or less life points and two or less cards in their hands."

"Well, if any luck. He might get what he wants for this match." Kenji said.

"It's time to knock those kids out of the running." Shido said with a sneaky grin.

"I'll add it to my gauge." Jin said as he moved the impact card into the gauge and drew again, "Guess I better make it look like I'm trying. Buddy Call! Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center! I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to the right, Sea-Splitting Irukamaru to the left." He called Yamigitsune, Kimensai, and Irukamaru to their designated position.

"I-i-is that a goblin?" Kiri stuttered.

"No, it's just a Skull Warrior." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, that's right." Kuguru nodded.

"A Skull Warrior is born when someone's soul is brought back to earth as a demon and that is my monster." Jin explained.

"I have risen for battle and will destroy you." Kimensai said.

"Ah, yeah, I've been dying for a fight." Irukamaru said as Yamigitsune chuckled maliciously. Then, somehow, Asmodai joined in with his laughter as it confused and scared Tetsuya.

"Ahhh! What's so funny?! You're freaking me out, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Heads up." Asmodai gives a warning to Tetsuya as he pointed to Kimensai leaping for his attack, which made Tetsuya screamed of shock. Kimensai destroyed Zephar with his blade, "Sword of Devilish Delight!" and dealt 2 damage at Tetsuya's life points.

"He got me too, yo!"

"Kimensai has the ability to penetrate." Asmodai-Kuguru figured.

"Aw man. That's not good for us, you know what I'm saying?" Tetsuya said.

"Relax, kid. Kimensai's probably vanish after this turn." Asmodai said.

"Vanish?"

"The thing about Skull Warriors is that most of them are destroyed at the end of the turn. These kinds of monster can only be summoned into our world for one attack." Kuguru explained.

"So, basically, it's only one time thing for Skull Warriors to last temporary on the field." Daisuke explained also.

"No matter how strong they are, I'm not scared of them." Drum said confidently.

"Whoa, take a look at that." Gao said as the others turned back to the field.

"To Darkness." Yamigitsune said as he exhaled a lavender mist that engulfed and destroyed Kimensai.

"His turn's not done. Why'd he vaporized him, yo?" Tetsuya was confused.

"I choose to send the Skull Warrior to the drop zone and then draw a new card. To Darkness is Yamigitsune's ability. You'll see that the goblins aren't destroyed for nothing. Look alive, kid." Jin said as Irukamaru slashed Tetsuya and Yamigutsune dealt 4 damage in total at him.

"Check out that continuous attack! Now, Tetsuya's down to 4 life points." Paruko announced.

"If you would've kept Karakurenai, you would've been done in your next move." Megumi explained.

* * *

(J: 8/ G: 3)

(T: 4/ G: 2)

* * *

"Come on, A-Dog, let's throw it down yo!" He and Asmodai began to danced together, "Check it, oh yeah, I'm going to pay 3 gauges to get this monster out of his cage! I call Great Duke, Astaroth, he'll take you to town, huh? Still wanna surrender with this home boy in the center!"

"Let's feast on some Katana slime for lunch. He he he he..." Astaroth said.

"That's his new card. Broski doesn't waste any time, done he?" Baku asked.

"Yo yo! A link cast is best for destroying all the rest! With Astaroth, take 0 gauge to unleash my spell card rage! No charge in my hand, bro. And grow two! Chicka chicka what! Yeah!" Tetsuya rapped, "Increase the gauge with Key of Solomon, 1st Volume! Add life wiht Key of Solomon, 2nd Volume!"

"A steady assault of spells. Now I get why that guy chooses Magic World." Gao understand.

"I buddycall my main man, yo! Demon Lord, Asmodai to the right!" Tetsuya gained one life point.

"A buddy gift boosts his life count to six and he sends a fierce lineup to the field." Paruko announced.

"A Boom Chicka chicka wa wa! Yo! Yo! Asmodai's legit! You'll see it's true! One sec, he's there! Hey, what's he up to? A sneak attack, Dangerous Backdrop, yo." Tetsuya said as Asmodai used his ability.

"Like I said, they are not destroyed for nothing." Jin said as his buddy reformed into the center again, as it reacts to Tetsuya.

"Hey, I defeated that guy." Tetsuya recalled.

"Incoming!" Asmodai yelled.

"Cast! Demon Way, Geppakugiri." Jin cast as Yamigitsune went and destroy Astaroth, but returned due to its soulguard, it made Jin growled a bit, "I suppose I'm only able to take out its soul."

* * *

Back at the battling arena...

"If this battle arena's only for monsters, then humans have no place here." Jack said.

"Indeed. We have no use for such pathetic creature. I don't know how you ended up here, human, but begone." Galvanic commanded.

"You heard the dragon. Tasuku, go on." Jack said in a low tone.

"But I'm not leaving you here. NOt even Ryuuga." Tasuku disagreed.

"Tasuku..." Ryuuga said.

"Why argue? He's willing to let you go free. Don't worry, you won't be alone." Jack said to Tasuku, "Another appear just as I did."

Tasuku then realized that he remembered the time when they first met.

* * *

_He remembered the time at the forest after the Disaster, he then found the card that somehow came here out of nowhere. The card then came out of Tasuku's hand and it reveal the monster, Jackknife Dragon._

"_I am known as Jackknife Dragon, Findar the 100th. Young man of destiny, just what are you desires?" Jack asked Tasuku._

_"Uh... I wanna... help people." Tasuku said in his scared tone, "But I'm a kid. I gotta be an adult. Can you help?" he requested._

_"If it's what you desire, I shall help, young one."_

* * *

"I get it. You don't want me to get hurt. You're protecting me." Tasuku said to Jack.

"Listen, Tasuku... It's your destiny. Your battle must not end here today." Jack said as Tasuku thought it a bit as he ran off.

"You sure it's okay to do that to your partner?" Ryuuga asked.

"It's okay. I believe in Tasuku and he believes in me. That's all the more reason to trust your partners when buddyfighting." Jack said.

"Really?" Ryuuga said as Jack nodded.

When Tasuku reached to the gate, he took out his core deck case, "TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!" The light flashes as Tasuku blasted Galvanic from behind with Dragon Breath.

"I will fight you." Tasuku said as he equipped himself with Dragobrave, "In place of Jack."

"No, Tasuku. Just stand down." Jack pleaded.

"So, he came back for him." Ryuuga whispered.

"I don't wanna lose him! He's my only family!" Tasuku said.

"Family? He's treating a buddy monster as part of a family?" Ryuuga looked at Jack.

"What are you doing? You're actually putting your own desires before the needs of others? You know this makes you the..."

"The same as Jin Magatsu? Yeah, well maybe so. But... I don't care. I choose to protect my family!" Tasuku charges in for an attack.

* * *

Back at the fighting stage...

**End of Move**

"Wow! After that link attack by Astaroth and Asmodai, Magatsu's down to 4 life points!" Paruko announced.

"Next turn, I'm gonna finish the score and represent with Diabolical Hardcore." Tetsuya rapped.

"Yeah." Asmodai gave his thumb up.

"Jin, do you really plan on losing to this guy?" Megumi asked.

"It does seem that he wanna do it on purpose." Kenji asked.

"Let's see. I pay one gauge and call Yamigitsune to the center. No wait, make that to the right. I call Tempest Garo-Oh to the center." Jin called back Yamigitsune and bring forth, a creature with a head of a bovine's skull, wearing a dirty cloak and holding a scythe-type weapon.

"Talk about a boneheaded move. What's he thinking?" Baku asked, "Like Kimensai, the Garo-Oh card disappears once its ability is used. Capisce? If he plays that monster in the center and it disappears, then..."

"His center will be wide open for the start of Tetsuya's next turn." Kugur finished explaining.

"Sounds like a dumb and risky move." Daisuke said.

"More like he's practically saying to him: Hit me with your best shot, bro. Fire away." Baku said.

"What's this? Is the pressure getting to him? Has he totally lost it?" Paruko announced a cliffhanger.

"What a dunce! What's Magatsu thinking?!" Shido complained.

"I pay one gauge and activate Garo-oh's ability." Jin activated the ability as Garo-oh roared and bathed with fiery aura, "First, Yamigitsune, attack Astaroth!" Yamigitsune produced purple fire on his hand as he threw to Astaroth, which engulfed and destroyed Astaroth. He revived due to Soulguard.

"He came back again with Soulguard, yo."

"I'll end it with Garo-oh." Garo-oh swooped in and slashed Astaroth, "As you can see, Garo-oh's ability increases his power and gets him a Double Attack." Garo used another attack and dealt Tetsuya 2 life, "Yamigitsune, now to darkness."

When Yamigitsune is about to his ability. Asmodai asked, "So what's the deal there, Shortstop? Your Buddy trying to win or not." He asked as Yamigitsune put his mask down.

"You were eavesdropping." Yamigitsune said.

"I'll admit I may have overheard a thing or two." Asmodai said as Yamigitsune continue his actions as he used his ability on Garo-oh.

"With To Darkness, a Skull Warrior that caused damage to the opponents can be sent to the drop zone and then, one card can be drawn." Paruko explained the ability.

As Jin was about to drawn his card, he felt a envision of bright light shining about him, "What's this? It looks like the sun." Jin said as Gao's face came to view.

_Hey man! I'm really looking forward to seeing you Buddyfight in the big tournament!"_

"Gao..."

"With the effect of To Darkness, you can draw one card, just so you know." Megumi explained as she snapped Jin out of his vision.

He then drew a card, he was flabbergasted for the card he drew, "I drew it. I really drew it!"

"Karakurenai..."

"So he got what he was waiting for. I wonder why would he changed his mind..."

"Now that I've drawn it, what do I do? I can't believe it... I guess somewhere deep down, I really did wanna play this card. Karakurenai can only be played when both centers are open. You gotta think this happened for a reason." Jin explained.

"Why do you say that?" Megumi asked.

"I saw him up there." Jin raised his hand, "The Sun Fighter! I have to win this match now. Cause I seriously wanna beat him in the Final."

"That's the spirit, I like to see. Tetsuya, we lost this one." Asmodai said.

"Say whaaa?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll make you stronger." Asmodai advised and winked at his buddy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Battle Arena, Tasuku tried to defend Jack with his blade but quickly thrown down by Galvanic's blade. And by the impact, he was nearly knocked out. Ryuuga tried to fight back as well but Galvanic threw his blade as Ryuuga as he tried to defend himself but felt like someone is watching him. He became so distracted that Galvanic knocked him out.

"You didn't think you be any match for me, did you, human?" Galvanic said, "Not even a Dragonic Fighter can stand against me."

"Not yet." Tasuku said.

"That's enough. You must go." Jack said.

"He's right. It's not worth it for our sake." Ryuuga agreed.

"Do you remember when we're both rookies on the Buddy Police force, Jack?" Tasuku recalled the event, "We were sent downtown to recover a stolen core deck case and found ourselves surrounded by a gang of criminals Buddyfighters."

"But you no longer have that card." Jack recalled.

"The moment our powers fused together as one, that card was born." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku..."

"Fused as one...?" Ryuuga then remembered the time when he and Daisuke got their impact when they first started their job as Masked Dragon.

* * *

They were at a loss when the first criminal is about to defeat him.

Masked Dragon growled, "Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the ground, "We won't be able to defeat to him."

"Masked Dragon... Don't give up!"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because we are partners, we won't give up that easily. Just believe in myself and you'll be able to win." Ryuuga advised.

"Believe?" He thought and he nodded, "You're right. I won't lose to that criminal. I am Masked Dragon and I will not give up!" The light shines on his body as he was transport to the dark void as he receive the impact, "Cast!" He used the Fist of the Thousand Dragons and won the battle.

* * *

"I guess that's what he means by that..." Ryuuga said.

"Tasuku... do you believe that a miracle can really happen again?" Jack asked.

"We won't know until we try." Tasuku replied, "We've been through too much to give up now. Let's put our strength together, we can't quit this without a fight."

"Ok... Here's to going out with a major bang." Jack said.

"Ryuuga, let's join forces and combine our strength!" Tasuku asked Ryuuga.

"Right." Ryuuga nodded, "Let's united our powers as one!" he said as he, Jack, and Tasuku were transported to the dark void and Tasuku came out with the glowing impact card.

"Look! A new impact card!" Tasuku said as Jack and Ryuuga roared.

"Galvanic Thunder!" Galvanic charged his attack but was stopped.

"I CAST!" Tasuku, Jack, and Ryuuga were wrapped in a golden glow together, "Let's combine all our energies to become one." the Gargantuan sword was pulled out of the steel chains by a reptilian arm.

"IMPACT! DRAGONIC PUNISHER!" The attack became so powerful that it nearly slashed the arena in half, pushing it a few feet away from its original position. Galvanic fell to its knees when defeated the impact card as the buddies landed on the ground.

"Forgive me. I always believed humans were inferior to our kind." Galvanic said as he looked up to Tasuku, "But who would have known there are those who can bond their powers to the power of a monster? I am defeated, my life belongs to you." Galvanic glowed and changed into a card form and flew to his hand.

"Let's go home." Tasuku said.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "Ryuuga, you coming?"

"You guys go. I'll catch up." Ryuuga said, "But remember this, the next time we meet, we will be enemies."

"Right. But also remember this, you will explain to us the next time we buddyfight." Tasuku said.

"You have my word." Ryuuga agreed as Tasuku and Jack left the battle arena.

Ryuuga turns around and looked, "I could've sworn there was someone there. But who...?" He then left the battle arena.

After Ryuuga left, a monster appeared again, a hazel anthropomorphic dragon with black cloak and red and black grieves, wore sliver and black gauntlets and has a scar on his right eye, "It appears my discipline shows great potential but he still has a lot to go if he's willing to become a Dragonic Master like me, Dragonic Master, Seiryuu." He then disappeared back to Dragon World.

* * *

Back to the match...

Jin activated his impact card, "Final Phase! And I cast...!" Jin activated as the stage began to glow red and his Skull Warriors appeared behind him, "One who called calamity! This world shall be tainted red! Demon Way, Karakurenai!" The Skull Warrior combined themselves into a gigantic fireball, in a swirling motion, it blasted Tetsuya as it wiped out all of his life points.

* * *

(J: 4/G: 0)

(T: 0/G: 3)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Jin Magatsu**

"Awesome! Talk about a finishing move." Gao said.

"Impressive move. I guess he really was saving it for best for last." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the Seifukai hall, Doai had rounded up the members...

"What do you mean you still don't know the whereabouts of Genma?!" Doai asked as a kunai was thrown into the wall near him with a note tied around it.

"A message?!" One of the members asked, "From who?!"

"Silence!" Doai yelled out as he pulled off the note and read it as Zanya and Tsukikage listened from behind the bushes outside the hut and vanished, "Dear Seifukai, I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council's office?! What the?!"

Ryuuga heard the conversation as he was on top of the tree, "It's a good thing I got here on time. So Genma's deck is in the Student Council's office, and Genma must be in there somewhere. Better go tell Daisuke the news." He went back to Daisuke.

* * *

Back outside of the Aibo Academy...

"So you pulled that card made you change your mind about throwing the fight?" Megumi asked.

"I guess." Jin replied.

"Man, you really are something there, Jin." Kenji said as those three saw Tasuku and Jack came back.

"I'm sorry for suspecting you earlier." Tasuku apologized.

"It didn't really bugged me much." Jin said, "I'm used to people accusing me and stuff."

Jin and Megumi walks away to Tasuku, "I see you won your match." Tasuku said.

"Yeah. Guess the sun was in my eye." Jin said, "You must never had that problem, eh, Mamakari?" He asked Megumi as she groaned.

Tasuku thinks and said, "Wait!" Jin stopped and turned.

"Before you go. I need to ask you something."

"Well, what is it then? I'm all ears." Jin asked.

"Do you have any information about the Masked Dragon because it bothers me that he's able to use Future Force and how is that we didn't noticed the buddy monster, Ryuuga?" He asked.

"Masked Dragon?" Jin gave it some thought, "For what you told me. The Future Force can only be used by Buddy Police, right? Maybe he used to be in Buddy Police force, that must be another reason why Ryuuga wasn't being detected. He must've been already summoned here a long time ago." He explained.

"Really? If that's true then..." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku..." Jack said as Tasuku looked at Jack.

"We better head back to HQ and find out everything we can about the former members of the Buddy Police."

"Right." Jack nodded as they headed.

"Well, that's interesting. I never thought he was interested in him." Jin said.

"Yeah, right." Kenji said.

* * *

Light flashes on stage as Daisuke and Ryuuga came to by.

"Welcome back to more of Daisuke and Ryuuga's corner time." Daisuke said.

"Today, we will show you two cards for this chapter." Ryuuga said, "And they are very useful for this one."

"You're not useful." Daisuke insulted him.

"Hey!"

"Here's one now." He snapped his fingers as one card shown itself. A small purple dragon with 2 horns resembling a fire at the sides that glowing red at the ends, and circular orange eyes. His tail has 3 little fangs at the top and pointy. He wears a sleeveless red jacket and wing like attachments on his legs, and a brown bag on his back.

"Please welcome, Dragonic Messenger, Palu. A size 1 wizard monster with 4000 power and 2000 defense, a critical of 2. And with it's effect, you may return this card to the hand at the end of your turn. It's almost to Boomerang Dragon but it's the end of the turn so its best that you placed it to left and right. The best thing about this card is that its something you see it soon on this story." Daisuke explained.

"Yeah, cause it will be a surprise." Ryuuga said as Daisuke snapped his finger for the next card, a heavy muscle brown dragon has a sledge hammer in his hand, is bald, and his whole upper body is without clothes. He lower body has ragged black levi's on it, "Please welcome, Dragonic Forger Silden. A size 1 monster with Attack 4000, Critcal 3, and Defense 2000, With his effect, paying 1 gauge and discarding one card from your hand. Select one item, impact, or spell card from your drop zone and add it to your hand. With this awesome effect, I should be able to get my impact card so easily. That's why these two are so useful."

"Yeah, a few more will come soon. So thank you for reading our chapter. And thank Mizuhara yukie and for making these cards." Ryuuga said, "We'll see you next time."

"Bye for now." Daisuke waved as the screen turned black.


	16. Noboru vs Shido

Chapter 15: Noboru vs Shido

* * *

After the battle in the battle arena when Ryuuga joined forces with Tasuku and Jack against Galvanic. Ryuuga went to find that Zanya and Tsukikage sent a message to the Seifukai about the whereabouts of Genma's deck case. Ryuuga went back at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage when Daisuke is waiting at the entrance.

"Damn it. What's taking idiot dragon so long?" Daisuke waited impatiently as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Hey!" Ryuuga surprised him behind.

"Wah!" Daisuke turned, "Don't do that!" he complained.

"Sorry, didn't do it on purpose." Ryuuga apologized.

Daisuke sighed, "So, what did you find out?"

"Oh right." Ryuuga explained about his situation and the whereabouts of Genma and his core deck case.

"Azi Dahaka? Is he a monster from Dragon World?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. I never seen Azi Dahaka before."

"And you joined forces with Tasuku and Jack?"

"Yeah." Ryuuga nodded.

Daisuke sighed, "I thought I told you already to not to get associated with the Buddy Police."

"I had to. We have to join force in order to defeat Galvanic by combing our powers to Tasuku's new impact card."

"That impact card... the Dragonic Punisher, right? It's a upgraded version of Gargantua Punisher, right. How does he able to unlock that power?"

"Must've been because he was connected with his bond with Jack."

"Bonds, huh? If that's true, then we need to work together more in order to upgrade our impact card to its new level."

"Right."

"And Genma's deck is located in the Student Council Office, correct?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

"Then we better storm in and find it. And finding Genma."

"Understood. But what about the tournament?"

"That'll have to wait, besides we need to go against Genma if he comes around. That's why I need to find him so I can settle a score with him."'

"Oh ok, Daisuke."

"Hm." Daisuke thinks, "How is it that Tasuku managed to get that power? I better think of something."

* * *

Back at the Aibo Academy Rooftop...

"FYI, everyone, the first match of the ABC Cup between the president of the Student Council, Shido and Noboru Kodo of Team Rising Tiger will be held after lunch. Don't be late!" Paruko announced.

During lunch, Gao and Drum were fighting over the last piece of octopus dumplings. But Noboru's friends came around, looking disappointed all of a sudden.

Gao noticed as Drum asked, "Hey, what's that?" He asked as Gao realized that Drum tricked him as he tried to fight back.

"Hah, you let your guard down. You lose." Drum said as Gao managed to get the last piece of octopus dumpling. Then Gao walked to Mihara and Niitani.

"Hey! So, you're team finally hits the stage next, huh?" Gao asked as Niitani and Mihara was confused.

"You talking about Noboru's fight?" Mihara asked.

"We're not really doing anything. He just used our names to make up the numbers." Niitani explained.

"Oh, you're not gonna be helping him out at the Buddy pit?" Gao asked as Mihara and Niitani looked at each other. Gao doesn't know about it.

* * *

At the outside of the academy, Noboru was looking at his card known as Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula. Noboru sighed for disappointed.

"That's Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula, isn't it?" El Quixote asked as he and his steed appeared out of the card in his human form, "You've been carrying it around for a while, why haven't you put it in your deck already? It's a very powerful card."

"Yeah, but Vlad's difficult to control. Adding it to my deck would totally the balance way off. It's just not worth the hassle." Noboru explained his reasons.

"Take a listen to yourself! Don't you have the confidence to build a deck you truly want?" El Quixote asked.

"Maybe not..." he replied.

"What's this? It sounds to me like you're a little scared." El Quixote said to Noboru.

"Huh? I'm not scared." Noboru said as he walked off.

"We all have our fears. Wait up, I'll join you for lunch." El Quixote went back to Noboru's deck with Rocinante. As he walked up to his destination, a certain vice president came by, walking in front of him, "He wants to see you."

"Huh? Hey, you're from the Student Council." Noboru figured.

"Come with me. It's important."

* * *

After lunch, Daisuke was back to his apartment, "Hey. I'm home." then he realized his force of habit when Haruka already went back, "Oh... right."

"Are you okay?" Ryuuga came out, "Feeling down now that Haruka went back to your parents?"

Daisuke was silent until he gives his answer, "No, right now. We need to continue on our mission of finding Genma. After that, we'll need to continue on back to our bounty hunting job."

"But what about Tasuku?"

"I did said that I'll take his card if he plans to get in my way. Even with Future Force, I will give him the taste of his own medicine. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ryuuga?"

"Hm? Well..." Ryuuga was trying to think of his understanding. But Daisuke was impatient now, "Forget it. You're too slow."

"Hey, I'm trying."

"For now, we better head back. The next match is about to begin, we can't keep the others waiting."

"Alright." Ryuuga nodded as he went back to Daisuke's deck. Daisuke looked at his deck and sighed, "Things will never always be the same."

* * *

At that time, Noboru was at the student council office when being called to...

"You did well for me at last year's ABC Cup. Thanks to you, I didn't have to waste time trying." President Shido said as Noboru stared with an annoying look on his face, "I'm hoping for more of the same. Can I count on you again?" Shido asked for a favor again as it made Noboru growled at him a little, "Now... Which card would you like to take this year?" Shido offered as he flipped through the pages of his card album, Noboru looked to the side and remembered the time he made a deal with Shido last year.

* * *

_Noboru was excited at looking at cards in the album that Shido showed to him, "Wow! Look at all the Dragon Knights! You even have Vlad Dracula!"_

_"Take it if you want it." Shido offered._

_"Hah! You really mean it?! Alright! Wow, thanks! I always wanted this one!" Noboru gave his thankful bowed, "So, what is it you wanna talk to me about?"  
_

_"I gave you exactly what you wanted when I handed to you that card. Now, it's only fair in return, you do the same for me, quid pro quo. If it should happen that we face each other in the ABC Cup, well..."  
_

_"Huh?! You want me to lose to you on purpose?!"_

_"Shhh! Keep your voice down, ok?"_

_"But, there's no way I could do that! It's just wrong!"_

_"You know what would be wrong is accepting a generous gift from someone and giving nothing in return."_

_"Then I don't want it! Here! Have it back!" Noboru asked for reconsideration._

_"You don't get it. Vlad Dracula is yours. You took it as part of a binding agreement to lose your fight against me in the tournament. Now, do we understand in one another?"  
_

_At the ABC Cup tournament, Noboru purposely lost the match against Shido._

**_Game Over. Winner: Magoroku Shido_**

_"What a match! With that defeat! Noboru surprising run has come to an end! But don't worry, you younger fans! There still one 5th grader left in the tournament to cheer for!" Paruko announced.  
_

* * *

"I don't want your card!" Noboru refused the offer.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll still do what you want. I'll lose the fight and let you beat me." Noboru said as he walks out of the office.

"Good. It helps us both you know. At least, this way, you don't have to worry about losing to Gao." Shido said as Noboru stopped and looked back for a bit, remembering the words that said to him.

* * *

_"I just hope we get to meet in a finals!" Gao said with confidential feelings. _

* * *

"You still haven't even fought against Zanya Kisaragi, the top ranked fighter in your grade and yet, you kept your #2 ranking. I like your style, kid. By not challenging that top position, you're able to avoid the agony of defeat. To me, that's the mark of a true winner." Shido explained as Noboru shut the door and left.

"Shido. He's gone already." Sofia said.

"I know I'm a much better player than that kid. He's no real threat. But one can never be too careful."

* * *

At the outside of the academy, Daisuke was watching with his binoculars, "So, it's just Shido and Sofia in there."

"So, what? Are we going to break in there?" Ryuuga asked.

"You idiot. If we cause a mess in there, we'll be caught. We need to know where he took him to."

"And the deck case?"

"It might be in that desk over there where Shido was on." He took off his binoculars, "We better wait until we have the opportunity to get there. Let's go."

"Oh, right." They both left and headed to the Fighting Stage.

* * *

Later, back at the school, the kids were hanging out, talking about the Cup tournament as Noboru was walking, still thinking about the deal he had made back then, however...

"Hey, Noboru." Mihara greeted Noboru as he and Niitani came to see him, "About your match against Shido this afternoon..."

"We both wanna do whatever we can to help you in the Buddy Pit." Niitani made his conclusion, making Noboru gasp.

"I just used your names to qualify! I don't want any of your help!" Noboru complained as he pushed those two out of the way and walked out, but however, a certain Sun fighter overheard the conversation.

At outside, Noboru walks with El Quixote as he asked a question.

"So, what are you going to about that card?" He asked.

"There's nothing to do. Like I said, I don't want to mess up of the balance of my deck." Noboru reminded him.

"Use the card, my boy and fight with the best deck you can. Take some advice from an old man who had his fair share of regrets. Sure, it's true when you're old enough to do as you wish, but a knight will always meet his destiny even on the road he takes to avoid it. You're an excellent Buddyfighter. The balance you seek will come from within." El Quixote explained his details as Noboru looked back to his buddy.

* * *

Back at the Fighting Stage...

"And we're back at the ABC Cup! In this final match of the 1st round. We got Magoroku Shido, our hard-working president of the Student Council up against Noboru Kodo of Team Rising Tiger! Remember, these two also met first round last year with our Prez coasting to an easy victory. So, will we see the same result this time or is it another year of training giving Noboru the same skills to dominate? It's the moment of truth people!" Paruko announced.

"Man, I was super choked he didn't fight better last year." Baku said as Diasuke asked.

"Choked?"

"Did you mean Noboru?" Kiri asked.

"Yeah. It was weird because he's always known for turning out decks that are wickedly balanced." Baku explained Nobu's info.

"Well, then maybe he'll be able to beat him this time around." Kiri said as he looked at his phone.

"But will Noboru be able to have a chance to win even with his balanced deck?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know...Balanced decks are definitely sweet, but they don't always cut it. It's tough to win with just a balance deck." Baku replied, "See, you need a powerful card to win big fights. Remember bro, you gotta focus on one major card or skill and build your deck around it."

"It makes me think though." Kuguru said, "Noboru must have some incredible skills to be able to retain his number 2 ranking with a balanced deck alone."

"Yeah." Kiri agreed.

"The guy has no clue how prime time savage he can be out there." Baku said as Drum came walking to them.

"Hey, where's Gao?" Drum asked as Gao went to sit with Mihara and Niitani, who was on the other part of the stands.

"Hey, glad you made it." Mihara said.

"S'up?" Gao made his greeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doai was walking to the Student Council's Office, where it was empty as Doai was thinking, 'I wonder if it was really true...'

He remember that letter he received from anonymous person, "_I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council's Office?! What?!"_

'There's only one way for sure.' He thought as he carefully pulled the door opened, "I knew it! Huh?" He then realized the room was vacant as Doai walked in, a couple of Kisaragi ninjas and Tsukikage was watching Doai at the corner near the Student Council's Office.

* * *

"Big brother, I don't get why you're going through all this trouble." Akatsuki said.

"You'll see soon enough." Zanya said as he held out the Koryukien deck box and opened it, revealing Genma's ancient deck.

* * *

Back at the Fighting Stage...

"With Noboru on my side, this should be over in no time. I will turn you into ashes! Lumenize, Dangerous Killer Death!" Shido lumenized his core deck as it transformed into a red platform resembling a star with a core deck in the center of it.

"It sounds like our big boss Shido means business!" Paruko announced.

"Lumenize! Knights Unleashed!" Noboru lumenized his core deck into a blue lance with yellow accents.

"Come on, everyone! Say it like you mean it! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/ G: 2)

(S: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Noboru will go first." Paruko announced.

"Let's go. See if you learned anything since last year." Shido offered with a fake smile.

But for Noboru, he closed his eyes and gripped his core gadget, as if he was feeling the anxiety brushing off himself.

"That's it, my boy. Follow your heart. Above all else, a true knight is honorable in battle." El Quixote quoted him.

'Thanks for believing in me. I won't let you down." Noboru said to his buddy as he raised his eyebrow for his surprise.

"At last, the boy finally have the courage to be himself." El Quixote thinks.

"Charge and Draw! I buddycall Dragon Knight, El Quixote to the center.

"B-lining to the buddy call, huh? Guess that only means one thing." Gao figured.

"Ha! Thou has seen nothing yet!" El Quixote said.

"El Quixote, attack the fighter!" Noboru ordered.

"Here we go, Rocinante! An assault of glory!" El Quixote ran around the field at full speed on his dragon as he pierced two damage on Shido.

**End of Move**

* * *

(N: 11/ G: 3)

(S: 8/ G: 2)

* * *

After Shido took the damage, he began to chuckle, "Only two life points? Need you could at least tried to make it a little more convincing."

"i don't know what you mean. I plan on winning this match, Shido. If an El Quixote attack causes damage to a fighter, then I get one gauge added. From where I'm standing, I say it was an excellent move." Noboru said.

"It seems you had a slight change of heart as to our arrangement. No worries, I'll just beat you on my own." Shido said.

**Your Move**

"Draw. Charge and Draw. First, I'll show that clumsy suit of armor some of my virtues. Cast, Crimson Slash!" Shido cast a spell card and threw it to El Quixote as he was sliced.

"Never surrender!" EL Quixote was destroyed instantly.

"Now, I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center, and Armorknight Ogre to the right and I buddycall Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left!" Shido called his designated monsters to their positions.

"Amazing! President Shido has pulled out three monsters at once. Nothing like stating the obvious, but Noboru seems to be in a heap of trouble." Paruko announced.

"Prepare yourself for an magnificent spectacular of Danger World. This quarterfinals match will be over in just a few moments. I'm going to thresh this kid and prove that beating him last year was no fluke! Now, attack that poor excuse for a Buddyfighter." The three Danger World monsters are about to assault Noboru as they bashed him, slashed him, and clawed him, with 5 damage dealt to him.

* * *

**End of Move**

(N: 5/ G: 3)

(S: 9/ G: 2)

* * *

"Come on, man!" Gao yelled.

"Oh boy, he's going to lose at this rate. I hope he has something up his sleeve." Daisuke whispered to himself.

"I'll teach you to back out of the deal with me. My monsters will tear him apart." Shido said.

"This middle schooler's not pulling any punches! Noboru better do something soon, for this might end up being a rerun of the last year's fight!"

"I call Dragon Knight, Baron to the left and Dragon Knight, Masamune to the right!" Noboru called his monsters to their positions, "Now, by placing the Dragon Knights that I just called in the gauge, i can call Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou to the center!"

"Noboru seems different." Mihara was amazed.

"Mhm." Niitani agreed.

"He looks the same to me." Gao said, confusingly.

As the two summoning circles was placing onto the center. The two Dragon knights changed back into cards as they were send into the gauge. After that, the summoning circles changed into a man with a scar on his right eye, wearing a white armor and a purple cloak over the rest of his body, riding a large white dragon with a golden armor.

"It's Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou! As Noboru just explained, it can only be called if a fighter sends two Dragon Knights already to the field to the gauge." Paruko explained as dragon gave its powerful roar.

"Ok, Kamitsumiyaou, take out Minotaur!" Noboru commanded.

"You're not planning on backing out now, are you?" Kamitsumiyaou asked, "You're still sticking with your fight strategy?"

"Yeah." Noboru nodded.

"Good. Then I give you the power you need to make it happen. Seven Star Sword Celestial Vortex!" Kamitsumiyaou manifested seven swords out of nowhere and pierced Armorknight Minotaur as it destroyed him.

**End of Move**

* * *

(N: 5/ G: 3)

(S: 9/ G: 2)

* * *

"This isn't the way Noboru usually fights." Mihara said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Niitani agrees.

Gao doesn't know what they mean as he continues to watch the match.

"If you're going to bring out of a size 3 monster, then so will I. Draw. Charge and Draw. I'll pay two gauge and send Garg and Ogre to the drop zone." Shido was preparing for his action.

"Here it comes. He's bringing out his secret weapon for his turn." Diasuke whispered to himself.

"Now I call... Are you ready to be amazed? To the center! The King of all monster has arrived! It dominates, devours and reign supreme! Behold, Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!" He called him to the center, "Nice entrance. The King's Roar!" Shido activated Gael Khan's ability as he released his devastating roar.

"Just by calling Gael Khan, all of opponent's monsters in the field are immediately destroyed." Paruko explained.

"Stick to your plan for victory!" Kamitsumiyaou said as he was destroyed.

Shido laughed after Noboru's monster was destroyed, "Get down your knees and grovel, Kitten Shirt. You can't match that kind of power!"

"With Kamitsumyaou's effect, I draw two cards!" Noboru said.

"When destroyed, Kamitsumiyaou's special skill lets the player draw two cards, but, hold the phone, guys! Believe or not, it's still President Shido's turn." Paruko announced.

"There's no way I'm through yet. I still got some monsters up my sleeve. I call Garg to the left. Lastly, I now cast... Set Spell, Night in the Wild." Shido activated his set spell.

"What's a set spell?" Kiri asked.

"It's a powerful spell card. It actually remains in placed once its set on the field." Kuguru explained.

"Bro, by paying a gauge, the Night in the Wild card gives the player one life point." Baku explained the effects.

"And that will give him chance to have as many lives for paying as many gauges." Daisuke said.

"And he gets to do it on every turn?" Kiri asked.

"Uh-huh. So, the longer the match goes, the life points he can rack up." Kuguru said.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get any more one sided out there, President Shido increases his life points. Let's see how this plays out." Paruko announced.

"And that's not even my best card. Garg, go and attack Noboru." Shido command Garg.

"Not so fast! Cast, Dragon Breath!" The two dragons' breath incinerated Garg instantly.

"Your lame moves are pointless. Gael Khan, attack the fighter! Show them all what a superior fight I am!" Gael Khan leapt and struck Noboru with his sword on his arm, crushing Noboru's life points by 4

**End of Move**

* * *

(N: 1/ G: 6)

(S: 10/G: 0)

* * *

"Is he okay?!" Gao asked.

"Noboru's down to one life point. It's all over but the crying." Paruko said.

**Your Move**

"Haah! That's it! I'm gonna end this now!" Noboru said angrily.

Shido laughed in amusement cause of Noboru's statement, "And how are you going to do that? You're one point to my ten. I doubt that even I can manage to beat me now!"

"Man, how does Noboru think he'll get out of this one?" Gao asked.

"There's only one way..." Mihara figured something out.

"Do you think he added it?" Niitani asked.

"Added what, guys?" Gao asked as Noboru's teammates chuckled.

'I call El Quixote to the right." he called his buddy back to the field.

"Carpe Diem!" Noboru looks at the card in his hand as he looked at his buddy, who gave his nod for approval.

"I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left position!" Noboru called out a gray-skinned man with dark-brown hair in red blooded armor, holding a red staff, riding a black and red dragon with black bat-like wings as it was called with three gauges paid.

"At last, so, my time has come. I will not let you go into the unknown alone, young dragon warrior." Vlad said.

Shido laughed, "So, you finally using the card. We both know what you did last year to get it, don't we? Going back on your decision now doesn't change the kind of person you really are!"

"Stop your blathering! How dare you call it to question Noboru's character? Sure, he's made some wrong choice on his journey, but show me the knight who hasn't! At least, he doesn't manipulate people for his own personal gain! No matter how it was acquired, Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula is Noboru's card! You have no place commenting his right to use it! DO I MAKE MYSELF?!" El Quixote said to Shido.

"Thank you, El Quixote." Noboru thanked El Quixote.

"Thank me, when we won."

Noboru nodded, "I equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem!" He equipped himself a twin weapons.

"Say what?! An item card?! Has he given up trying to defend entirely?" Paruko asked as Noboru leap into the center field, despite the fact that Gael Khan is in the center.

"You forgot that Gael Khan here has 10000 defense. Plus, I still have 10 life points. So, no matter what half-baked plan you got, I'm still gonna come out of this as a winner." Shido said in his smug tone.

"I cast Dragonic Destroy! Destroy Gael Khan!" A giant monstrous hand from the void appeared as it grabbed Gael Khan and pulled him in as it destroyed him.

"Ah! Didn't quite see that one coming..." Shido was surprised a little.

"Gael Khan's been wiped out! Way a go, Noboru! By paying two gauge, the Dragonic Destroy card will demolish one opponent's monster." Paruko explained as the crowd uproared in cheers.

"I can't believe you put that card in your deck! Everyone knows that its cost is too high for its effect!" Shido said.

"Well, that explains it. I'm not everyone." Noboru said.

"Dragonic Destroy... I'll add that card in my deck later." Daisuke thinks.

"I'm actually starting to like this kid." Drum said as Gao was confused when noticed Drum came to him, "He's good. I hope we get to fight him in the next round."

"Me too." Gao agrees.

Noboru ran across the field as he leap and slashed Shido twice due to Double Attack as it dealt him two damage.

"Hey, El Quixote, attack the fighter!" Noboru commanded.

El Quixote nodded, "With forged steel and courage!" He pierced through Shido as it dealt him another two damage.

"Now, the final blow with Vlad..."

"But that would be impossible. I have six life points." Shido reminded Noboru.

"Check out the stats. My Vlad Dracula will tell you what's possible. Bloody Charge."

"Bloody Charge?"

"If you didn't know, Vlad Dracul's critical increases with each Dragon Knight that's in the Drop Zone." Noboru explained as Vlad Dracula gets the bloodthristy look on his face as the cards that were sent to the Drop Zone appeared in the field.

"Ah! H-h-how could I forgotten that?" Shido said.

"Young warrior, you did well laying this path of victory. You are a skilled fighter, but never allow others make choices for you! The biggest battles is in the mind! Master that and I will fight with everything with I had!" Vlad said.

"Okay, I will! Now, attack the fighter!" Noboru commanded.

"THIRSTED FOR LIFE!" Vlad was cloaked with in blood-red energy and slashed Shido, dealting him with the whip of flames and thus, wiping all of his life points.

* * *

(N: 1/ G: 0)

(S: 0/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo**

"They reduced my life points by 10 in just one turn. I guess everyone gets lucky sometimes." Shido said angrily as he looked at Noboru.

"That wasn't luck. It was strategy. It came to me while I was trying to fit the Vlad Dracula card into my deck." Noboru said confidently as Shido snarled a bit.

"That's gotta be the biggest comeback I ever seen! Now that the President of the Student Council's been defeated, the only middle school team left in tournament is Team Naniwa Card Club. With 3 teams lefts in the elementary, including one exceptional team, this streams of upsets is a first in ABC Cup history!" Paruko announced.

As Sofia watches the monitor, a beep went off, indicating that it shows Doai was in the Student Council office, snooping around the desk. Sofia carefully stared at the monitor. Meanwhile, Gao and Drum were walking closer to the field.

"Hey, Noboru!" Gao yelled out as Noboru heard Gao, "Nice match! Save some for me, huh?" Gao asked.

"Oh, I will." Noboru raised his lance at Gao, "You can bet on it! But you know what I'm really looking forward to?"

"There is something different about him..." Gao whispered.

"Defeating both you and Zanya in this stage, so I can win the ABC Cup." Noboru said.

Daisuke whistled, "He's quite motivated, isn't he?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." Baku nodded, "He does."

* * *

At the Student Council, Doai was checking on the floor for anything suspicious, until he knocked on it and heard a hollow sound. But as he noticed it...

"Something I can help you with?" He was caught by Sofia, who was standing behind the desk.

When did you get here?!"

"I'll never tell."

"Listen to me! I have to see Genma!"

"Perfect. I'll let me know you're dropping in." Sofia said as the trapdoor opened, plunging Doai. Soon after he landed.

"I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!"

"Doai..." Doai heard a familiar voice.

"Master Genma! Are you alright? Sir, have they really taken the deck?"

"Yeah..." Genma said quietly.

* * *

Light flashes as two host came by, "Welcome back, to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga."

"Today, we'll show the 2 cards, today. We'll move on to the next deck for us after we finished the remains of the ideas." Ryuuga said as he snapped his finger for the next card.

It shows a green humanoid dragon with 10 fingers on each hand, and no claws. He has short yellow hair, that is spiked straight up. He is wearing a dusty vest filled with jars and powder, and a belt, but no pants. He has thick arms and legs, his tail ends in an arrow point scale.

"Behold, Dragonic Bomber, Fineon. A size 1 monster with 3000 power and 1000 defense and 1 critical. His skill is when this card moves from the rest position to the stand position during the beginning of my turn, I can deal two damage to my opponent. Feel the blast? Because you're getting the light show." Daisuke explained.

"He does love having his enemies explodes with his bombs." Ryuuga said as Daisuke was silent and snapped his finger for the next card.

It shows a human with dragon scales on his arms, hands and on his nose. (These scales are red). He is also wearing a red light weight jacket. He has long Green hair, and is wearing a black pants, boots, and undershirt. He has a silver rapier on his belt, and he uses it to attack.

"Meet the Dragonic Duelist, Clawesten. A size 2 monster with 5000 power, 4000 defense, and 2 critical. With his ability, by discarding 1 card from my hand to use this effect. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, and destroys it, and my opponent has 1 or more monsters on the fields I may pay this cost. If I do, Destroy a monster on the field with power or defense equal to or less than the attack of this card."

"He's like Thousand Rapier, only difference is that he can use an effect."

"Of course. That's why these cards are the best." Daisuke nodded.

"That'll be all for today, we'll like to thank .2015 for his ideas. His ideas are great. No offense to the others. But I like to thank all for supporting me for this story. Until next time, bye!"

"Wait, I haven't finished with something yet!" Ryuuga was about to finished as the screen faded black.


	17. Dragon World Match

Chapter 16:

* * *

At the Student Council's Office, Shido made a mess and was overreacted, "I can't believe this is happening! Me?! Losing to that grade sixer! How is this even possible?!"

"Then, maybe you should've just let him compete instead of locking him up." Sofia said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Locking up? Who's Genma?" Then Shido figured it out, "Oh yes, him. What do I have against that guy? And you should know me better than that I never resort to such cruel tactics." Then he think remembered that Sofia sent Genma down by his order as he laughed evilly.

"What a weirdo." Sofia commented.

* * *

Outside the Student Council Office, Daisuke heard the conversation from the door, "So he did locked him up... That guy's crazy as heck. What made him become Student Council President?" he walked to the hallway as he called out his buddy, "Ryuuga!"

"Yeah?" He came out of the deck.

"I want you to open up the passage that sent Genma down from there. Do it once they left. You got that?" Daisuke asked.

"Got it." Ryuuga nodded, "I'll do my best for this."

"You better. I don't want to get caught by those two and we don't want to risk ourselves by showing our identifies."

"You always want to be careful, aren't you?"

"Shut it."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

At the underground, Doai was furious, "This is an outrage! Keeping us down here and taking our deck on top of it!"

Genma nodded in agreement, "It's embarrassing that I can be tricked to easily."

"Just wait til I get my hands on that pain-in-the-neck. I'll tear him apart! I'm getting us out of here now!" Doai said as he tried to punched the walls down many times.

"Stop! I already tried. I'm afraid there's no way out of this stone prison from the inside." Genma said, "I don't know why Shido wants us down here but we're trapped until he lets us out." Genma looked at the walls he punched, "Could be a long wait. So save your strength, you're gonna need it."

"Ok, fine then!" Doai said.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, Noboru was at his shoe locker, looking at his phone as he was about to his data.

"Ah ha!" Hanako came by, "I thought it was you, Kitten Shirt!"

Noboru turned to noticed her, "Seriously. For the last time, this happens to be a tiger, not a kitten!"

"Whatever! I know the difference! And you're not supposed to be using your cell phone at school." Hanako complained.

"Shows what you know! We're allowed to use them during the ABC Cup." Noboru said as Hanako stared at Noboru's phone case and her eyes shined.

"Oh! Cool phone case! Can I see it? Let me see it!" Hanako wanted to look but Noboru refused.

"Hey! No. Can't! Get away! What's with you anyways? I didn't even think you like me." Noboru said as Hanako was confused.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I like you? Gao's always saying nice things about you. Noboru's super cool and stuff! And stuff like that!" Hanako said.

"So, why are you always giving me such a hard time of calling me, Kitten Shirt?"

"Cause! You keep saying bad things about my brother and his Buddyfighting."

"Ah, girl's are so complicated." Noboru sighed as he turned to his locker, "Do me a favor. Just stop hanging around me, alright?" Noboru asked a favor as he placed his phone into his locker.

"Fine! I prefer Lions anyway!" Hanako yelled as Noboru walked away and she puffed, "Ha, it wouldn't hurt to let me see it just for a sec."

"He doesn't mean it, you know?" Hanako heard someone as she turned and saw two adults in their business attires.

* * *

Outside the academy, Noboru was looking around in front of the school's large areas for a view but then, El Quixote came out of his deck in his casual form.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I decided before the school year started." Noboru looked slightly at his buddy.

"You know the championship match is two days away, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm never even expected to make it this far."

"Still, there's so much remain for you to do, my boy." El Quixote said.

"I know, and it'll be okay. Like you always say: Make a decision and stick to it." Noboru quoted as El Quixote smiled for hearing those words.

* * *

Meanwhile, at one of the 6th grade classroom, where two members of Team Rising Tiger, Mihara and Niitani were discussing their strategies for Noboru's deck.

"But then we get totally pummeled by Halberd Dragon, wouldn't we?" Mihara asked.

"So, then, maybe, we should equip an item card or something." Niitani recommended as Gao and his team came to the room.

"Hey guys. You trying to have a match over there?" Gao asked as it surprised those two and tried to hide and scrambled the cards with their nervous chuckling.

"Who, us?"

"Just prepping for the semifinals."

"Kay, if you say so." Gao said.

"A simulation! What a good idea." Kiri said.

"Kudos on your dedication, bros. You probably don't want us spying on your plans, though, am I right?" Baku asked as Drum went and picked up the card that was dropped, it was Slash Strike, Dragostriker, but then Niitani snatched it back.

"The thing is, I doubt Noboru's gonna listen to any of the ideas we have." Mihara said with a doubtful look on his face.

"Sure he will! If he knows what's good for him." Gao said confidently, "Otherwise, he's got no chance against us!"

"News flash, guy!" Hanako came by with two adults she met from today.

"Hm? Who are they? What's going on?" Gao asked as him and other turned to see the two adults.

"How's it hanging? We're Noboru's Mom and Dad." he introduce themselves to them.

"Hi, everyone! It's nice to meet you guys! Noboru talks about you a lot!" She said happily.

"No offense, but what are you doing here in the middle of a school day?" Gao asked.

"NOBORU'S LEAVING THE COUNTRY?!" The others yelled in surprise after hearing the news.

"He's leaving on a 6'o clock flight tonight?" Kuguru asked.

"So, he won't be coming here anymore?" Mihara asked.

"I don't understand! Why didn't he tell us?" Niitani asked as it lead to Noboru's parents to look each other with a confused look on their face.

"I was afraid he might not said anything." Noboru's dad figured.

"That's just like him." Noboru's mom figured it too.

"It'll be weird without him around."

"Totally. We should all chip in and get him a going-away present."

"Count me out." Gao said with a frustrated look on his face which made the others looked at him in a confused look.

"What's with you?" Baku asked.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT HARUKA HAD TO LEAVE TO US, BUT FOR NOBORU! HE CAN'T JUST DITCH US! THAT'S SO LAME!"

* * *

Back outside...

"This could be the last time we see this place." El Quixote said, leaning across the rail, staring around the school area.

"Yeah, so what? I don't really care about that stuff. The six years I spent here weren't the greatest for me. But at least..." Noboru then remembered what Gao said to him.

* * *

_"Nice match! Save some for me, huh?!"_

* * *

"I did made one good friend, I like to compete against.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage in later time...

"welcome to the first semifinal match of the ABC Cup! This is where Buddyfight action really heats up! Both of today's teams are from elementary school, they beat the top middle school competition to get here! And each fighter uses Dragon World, so you'll be glad, they show up for this one." Paruko announced as Gao kept growling and looking Noboru with his mean look.

"What's with Gao? He's totally creeping me out with his rage face." Noboru asked himself.

"Now, let's check out the player interviews we did before the tournament started." Paruko announced as the floating monitor shows Gao's interview.

* * *

_"S'up! I'm Gao Mikado! I'm in 6th grade and I fight for Dragon World! I wanna shout out to my team, Balle du Soleil!"_

* * *

"Many of us all so officially know Gao as 'The King of Dumb Luck'! Now, let's meet his opponent, the #2 ranked fighter in his grade, Noboru Kodo!" Paruko announced with Noboru's interview.

* * *

_"Well, I don't know... I guess I went with Dragon World cuz the Dragon Knights rocks! Better than Armordragons. Those guys are weak."_

* * *

"That was Team Rising Tiger! Now, let's get this party started!" Paruko announced.

"So, what you're saying is that Noboru's actually moving to America?" Daisuke was informed by the others.

"Yeah, that's what his parents told us about." Baku said, "But what we don't know is that why Noboru didn't even bothered to tell us and what made Gao super mad about this."

"Wow... I never thought of losing one of my students will be serious."

"Well, it is a same for Haruka to leave to go back to her folks."

"Oh... yeah..." He remember his place was empty now since his sister went back to their family.

"You okay, Daisuke?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daisuke nodded, "But for now, we better watch the match first."

"Hey, Noboru!" Gao yelled out.

"Huh?" Noboru was surprised.

"Isn't there something you forgot to tell me?! Thought that you actually get away with it, huh?!" Gao said, clutching his fist with fury.

"Huh? What's he talking about? I wonder what I did this time. I really can't ever catch a break in this place. Ugh, who cares? I'll play along. I'm leaving anyway. It'll be easier if he stays mad at me.' Noboru thought to himself as he begans to lumenize, "With bravery and honor! By order of the dragons! The trusty sword that reigns over villainy! Time to Lumenize! Knights Unleashed!"

"Showering the skies with scorching sun rockets! Lumenize, Soleil Dragon Deck!"

"How does the saying goes? When in doubt, Buddyfight!" Paruko announced.

"With pride, we raised the flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/ G: 2)

(G: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Gao will go first."

"Noboru! Just know I'll never forgive you, man!" Gao yelled out.

"Whatever! Quit with your yapping and start playing! Come on, bring your worst!" Noboru demanded.

* * *

_"I remember when he transferred to Aibo Academy 3 years ago. He always seemed to be alone.' Noboru remembered the time when he first met Gao in the classroom.  
_

_"Hey, Gao." young Nboru came to him, holding a ball, "That is your name, isn't it, pal? Why are you sitting here by yourself? It is recess, you know?"_

_"I'm just chillin'." Gao replied as Noboru threw the ball at the back of Gao's seat._

_"Get real. Come on, let's play some dodgeball with us! We need a fourth." Noboru offered._

_"Huh? For reals?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."  
_

_"Cool." Gao said, smiling._

_"Back then, when I asked him to join our game, I didn't really think of it.' Noboru thought as he reminiscing was interrupted by Drum's attack._

* * *

"CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER!" Drum inflicted 3 damage at Noboru.

**End of Move**

* * *

(N: 7/ G: 3)

(G: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"That's what I call an opening move! Gao buddy calls and challenges Noboru with a direct attack." Paruko announced.

"Hey! You know that day we first met each other back in the 3rd grade?" Gao asked. I just had to take pity on you! I'm gonna buddy call! El Quixote, to the right!" He buddy called his monster.

"Here we go!" Quixote was on the right position.

"How could I forget? You were sitting there all by yourself, looking all sad and lonely.

"People used to avoid me and then you started to include me into things. So, why was that?!" Gao asked.

Noboru smirked as he replied, "I felt sorry for you, looking like a loner. So I asked you to play some dodgeball. I call Red Baron, to the left!"

"You have no idea how stoked I was that you let me play with you guys." Gao said.

"Heh. Whatevs. We just needed an even number of players as all. I equip Twin Dragoblades, Dragoanthem." Noboru equipped himself with his dragonblades, "We would've asked anyone to play. It didn't have to be you."

"I know that one." Gao saw what Noboru used and figured out what.

"He's using the Gao formation. Guess you gotta fight fire with fire." Jin said, sitting with Megumi, Kenji, and Hanako.

"Hey! Stop copying my big brother's moves!" Hanako complained.

"Does she have a mute button?"

"Maybe." Kenji replied.

"I don't know. Do you have a fast forward button?" Hanako asked.

"Uh, you guys? You're harshing my mellow." Megumi said.

"Quit embarrassing me, alright/ Prepare for my attack!" Noboru said.

"You really don't get it." Gao said Noboru makes his move as he slash Drum, but returned due to Soulguard.

"You won't get rid of me that easy!" Drum said.

"Oh yeah?" Noboru slashed Drum again and destroyed him.

"But I wanted to fight!"

"That's not good!" Gao gasped as he realized his center was now wide opened. El Quixote then pierced at Gao with his lance, dealting him 2 damage and increased Noboru's gauge by 1. Red Baron pelted Gao with his multiple bullets as he dealt another point damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(N: 8/ G: 2)

(G: 8/ G: 2)

* * *

"Boy. Noboru's getting desperate of defeating Gao." Daisuke said, "He even defeated Gao's buddy."

"Total bummer losing Drum so early in the match." Baku said.

"Dragoanthem's Double Attack is a wake-up call for sure." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, his Soulguard is basically useless." Kiri agrees.

"Well, that was a surprise! I was expecting to see a different fighting styles! It seems these two are a lot more similar than I thought!" Paruko announced.

"If it wasn't for you that day, I might not have any friends or started Buddyfighting. I draw. Charge and Draw! I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the right and Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left! Come on." Gao called two unit to their positions.

"You have a bad memory. What about the 5th Grade gym class? You showed me up, so I blocked you out!" Noboru recalled.

"You mean that time I kicked your butt in Judo? Is that why you got all weird? I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao asked as he equipped the Dragoknuckle.

"Yeah! That's how the Gao formations done!" Hanako said.

"How would you have felt? You could've taken it easy on me! We all know you're this big Aikijujitsu champ! You didn;'t have to make me look so lame in front of everybody! After that, people stopped hanging out with you so much. You can't tell me you don't notice." Noboru complained.

"What did you want to me to do? Lose to you on purpose?"

"No, but you were such a showoff. What were you trying to prove anyway? I move Red Baron to the center!" Noboru asked as he moved Red Baron to take his place in the center.

Gao was irritated when Noboru did that, "Halberd Dragon, go and destroy Red Baron!"

"Right!" Halberd flew in and slashed the Red Baron in half.

"You were so mad at me, then why did you bother to teach me Buddyfight?" Gao asked.

"Because I thought I could beat you! It was supposed to be payback for making me look bad in Judo!"

"Thousand Rapier, attack him together with me!"

"Whatever the reason, it's cuz of Buddyfighting that I was able to make friends again." Gao said as he and Rapier dealt damage at Noboru by 4.

"By using Dragoknuckle, Gao's gauge jumps up to 3! Noboru's down to just 4 life points! Let's see how he responds!" Paruko announced.

* * *

(N: 4/ G: 1)

(G: 8/ G: 3)

* * *

**Your Move**

"Guess that was my bad, then! You're clueless! But, hang on! You're going to be severely enlightened!" Noboru yelled out, "It was like a bad dream! I couldn't believe that you, a Buddyfight newbie, actually opened up a Buddy rare card. And then followed up by defeating Tasuku Ryuenji in front of the whole school! You know how long I wanted to do that? I used to be #1 on whatever I tried, but now it seems like everyone's getting better than me in stuff! It's not fair!" Noboru complained.

"I see what's going on. Noboru's jealous of Gao." Daisuke whispered to himself, "I understand his troubles. He's almost like me but my past is different than his."

"And it's not fun losing to you all the time! I've played this game for longer! Do you expect me to just give up and tell you I don't have a chance against you as a Buddyfighter?" Noboru asked.

"No! But you sure could've told me a few other things, man!" Gao said.

"It's real easy for you to say! You hardly ever had to admit defeat! I wanna be the best! I will be #1 and I won't let anyone get in my way! You'll learn what it's like to stand by while the winner gets the applause! Then, maybe you'll understand what it feels like to be me! Let's see how you like this!" Noboru ranted until the screen appears in front of him.

"STOP!" Mihara and Niitani stopped Noboru on time.

"What's going on, Noboru? You're letting his talk distract you." Mihara asked.

"Yeah, calm down!" Niitani said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in there? You've been there the whole time?" Noboru asked.

"We thought you might need some help and I guess we were right." Mihara figured.

"That is what teammates do after all, right teammate?" Niitani asked.

"We were simulating tons of game scenarios all morning to prep for today's match."

"We even did one for the current situation."

"No thanks. I can handle it on my own, it's under control." Noboru said as he turned away.

"Why don't you listen to some friendly advice for a change?!"

"Sorry, you're right." Noboru apologized.

"Think of us as knights in training."

"What he said! Fighting with bravery and honor!"

"I never... well... thought you guys like that." Noboru asked.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to start it, huh?"

"Let's share our feelings later, cuz now you gotta draw. First, I'll analyze it for ya." Niitani said as he began to check on the side monitors.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure it's a little late than that." Noboru retorted.

"You still have a charge and draw too."

"Come on, just give it a shot. Besides, we might actually pull this off."

"You don't know what you're talking about. We can't get out of this one." Noboru disagrees.

"Let's try anyway."

"It's the knight's code: to never ever give up without a fight." Niitani quoted.

"Draw!"

"Green Dragon Shield." Niitani analyzed, "So you gonna charge Dragon Knight, Masamune then?"

"Yeah! Charge and Draw!" Noboru charged his gauge and drew his next card, which made the team gasped at his draw.

"Nice one!" Niitani was surprised.

"That's just the card to help us get out of this!" Mihara said.

"You really think it could help us win?" Noboru asked.

"Abso-freaking-lutely!"

"You're a wicked player, Noboru! Drawing Slash Strike, Dragostriker, with the game on the line is major league!" Niitani said.

"What's the hold-up? This plate armor isn't as comfy as it looks, you know and it's not very noble to keep an old man waiting." El Quixote said, impatiently.

"Sorry! Let's do this!" Noboru said.

"Go get him!" Mihara and Niitani said together.

"I'm gonna own this! I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left!"

"Here we go again! Noboru's paid 3 gauge to bring out that powerful size 2 monster that defeated President Shido! Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula." Paruko announced.

"I have risen to quench my thirst! Let us once again fight together in battle, young dragon warrior." Vlad Dracula was called to his position.

"If you didn't know, Vlad Dracul'a critical increases with each Dragon Knight that's in the Drop Zone." Paruko recalled Vlad's effect.

"Exactly how many are there in the Drop Zone?" Mihara asked.

"There are 4! Translation, we're gonna kick it!" Niitani replied excitedly.

"Vlad has 4 critical points!"

"Good work, guys! So, let's see what this guy can do! Now, I cast Slash Strike, Dragoslasher!"

"Slash Strike, Dragoslasher?!" Gao repeated.

"This isn't good. That spell increases his Dragoanthem attack." Baku explained.

"To be more specific, when there's a Dragon Knight in the Drop Zone, 5000 power can be added to an item." Kuguru added.

"What?!" Kiri exclaimed.

"That means Dragoanthem's power's now 10000!" Mihara calculated.

"And Noboru's able to defeat any monsters out there." Niitani added.

"I move Halberd to the center area." Gao commanded as Halberd moved to the center.

"That's it, Gao! You show him!" Hanako cheered.

"Show him what, kid? That suit-up Dragoanthem's a major pain." Jin said.

"I agree, with its Double Attacks, he'll defeat Halberd in one slice. Also, with his Dragon Knights remaining, he"ll win." Kenji explained.

"It doesn't look good." Megumi said.

"Here it comes..." Daisuke said.

"HERE ME ROAR!" Noboru's about to make his move but Gao prepared his counter attack.

"I cast Wrath of Dragon!" Gao cast a counter spell as Halberd was engulfed in energy and prepared in his stance.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Say WHAAAT?! The Wrath of Dragons spell adds 6000 power and defense to an Armordragon already on the field, which means Halberd now has 12000 defense, so even Dragoanthem's 10000 attack can't defeat Halberd Dragon now." Paruko announced as Halberd defends with his shield and prevented Noboru's attack.

"Not so fast!"

"Having said that, Wrath of Dragon's only effective on the first attack and not on the second."

"Gotcha!" Noboru finally sliced Halberd in half.

"Wow! Dragoanthem did have an awesome attack!"

"COOOL! This is so exciting! I want Gao to win, but I think Noboru's super cool too!" Hanako said.

"Kay, El Quixote, go attack Gao again." Noboru commanded.

"Right! Let's ride, Rocinante! An assault of forged steel and courage!" El Quixote pierced Gao with his lance and dealt with 2 damage.

"Attack with Bloody Charge!" Noboru commanded Vlad.

"Noboru's in the zone!" Mihara said.

"Totally savage! He can do anything!" Niitani agreed.

"People used to say that about me all the time!" Noboru said.

"You're leaving tonight, right?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry. We heard you were booking out of town."

"But no matter where you go, we'll always be Team Rising Tiger, won't we?" Mihara asked as Vlad makes his move and dealt Gao's life point by 4 and he now has one remain.

"Yeah, of course." Noboru agrees.

**End of Move**

* * *

(N: 4/ G: 1)

(G: 1/G: 3)

* * *

"They're right. I can do anything that I put my mind into! I can go anywhere and I can become anything." Noboru though to himself.

"What a joke! If he had just one more Dragon Knight in the Drop Zone, he would've won. Kitty Shirt totally dropped the ball out there." Jin said.

"Hey! It's not a kitten! It's a tiger! A super strong, super awesome tiger!" Hanako exclaimed as she blushed.

"Maybe you're right." Jin agreed a little.

"Whoa, really?" Megumi asked.

"Might be because the tiger can make so much destruction, that it'll come out fulfilled for its destiny." Kenji explained.

"I think he might've seen it too. That sun, I mean."

"Noboru's grown all of the sudden." Daisuke whispered to himself, "Looks like his friendship gave him confidence and motivation. Let's just hope Gao has his chance of winning against Noboru for his last turn."

**Your Move**

"Draw. Here we go. Charge and Draw. I can't help it! I'm just so angry at you!" Gao said.

"What's going on, pal? What's up with you, today?" Noboru asked, confusedly.

"It's because... you didn't even give me any warning! I thought we were friends!" Gao said angrily, "Starting Final Phase!"

"Huh? Gao, you don't know what I think you know, do you?" Noboru asked.

"After all, we've been through, you were just gonna up and disappear without saying anything? You weren't even going to give me a chance to say goodbye! Who does that? I gotta say man, THAT WAS A MAJOR BURRRN!" Gao slammed his punisher on Noboru, thus ending the game.

"I'M SORRY!" Noboru apologized but he was defeated.

* * *

(N: 0/ G: 1)

(G: 4/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"And that's what we call closure." Gao bowed.

"What a finish! Team Balle du Soleil sweeps up the first ABC Semifinal win! Looks like they're on their way to the finals! And let's hear it for the fantasy tournament performance from Team Rising Tiger!" Paruko announced.

"Good luck. We'll miss you." Gao said his farewells as he wiped the tears on his face, which made Noboru gasp and turned to hide his tears.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything."

* * *

Later, at the airport, Noboru is watching the sunset and seeing the planes fly off...

"Noboru, we have to board now." Noboru's dad said.

"Ok." Noboru said as his phone rang for a text, "Ah, a text."

* * *

The text is from Gao Mikado, "_From Gao Mikado,_

_Hey man. knowing u, you probs deleted everyone's numbers. LOL. Make sure you keep mine k? TTYL!"_

* * *

"Seriously? He never gives up, does he?" As he walked on the escalator, another text came to him, "Hm, another one?"

* * *

_From Daisuke,_

_Hey. Just wanna say. I hope we can see each other someday. Cuz you are my student and I will go against you in Buddyfighting. Remember that, cya, Tiger._

* * *

"So even the teacher wants to go against me, hm. I never thought he had the guts to do so."

As he got on the escalator, he received another text and this time, it was Hanako.

* * *

_Hi Noboru! Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you Kitten Shirt. I actually think you're grrrreeaattt!_

* * *

"What, so everyone has been texting me now, lately?" Noboru said as he received multiple text messages from all the kids in his class.

* * *

_Hey bud, we'll miss you -Mihara_

_Keep it real -Baku_

_C ya Noboru - Kuguru _

_You're really leaving -Kiri_

* * *

"More text. Mihara, Niitani, everyone. Even Mr. Neginoyama?" Noboru said as he turned to see his friends, waving goodbye to him, however, Gao made his peace sign to him, "It's Gao."

"Doesn't look like they're gotta let you leave without having a farewell, huh?" El Quixote asked as he came out of the deck.

"I hate this kind of goodbyes. You beat me, Gao! You're a legend! You're the best player I ever seen! Win the cup!" Noboru said his words as he give out his peace sign as the scene showed the plane flying to America for the great Buddyfighter: Noboru Kodo.

* * *

Spotlights shown as it reveal the certain two people in the stage.

"Welcome back for Corner Time for me and Ryuuga." Daisuke said, "Today, we'll show you two cards today. Not sure if we're continuing with more Dragonic cards. But it's worth it."

"Wait! We're not showing anymore?" Ryuuga felt sad, "But it's inspiring for us." He cried.

"Get over. We'll deal with the other worlds for you when it change."

"Really?"

"Yes. But for now, we'll start these first." He snapped his finger as it shows a card that is shows a human has yellow horns, scales. He does have a silver specter with Floating red gems around it. This mage is wearing Brown robes of a monk.

"This is the Dragonic Mage Fanglor, a size 0 with 4000 attack and 3000 defense and a critical of 1. He has the ability call 'Size Shifter' by paying two gauge and select one monster on the field. The select monster will either get size +1 (Maximum size 3) or size -1 (Minimum size 0). That will be easy for me since I can use the 3 size into a size 2."

"Yep, now I can have a comrade who is a size 2 on my size."

"Mhm, now for the next." He snapped his fingers for the next card, it shows a woman with red scales and horn, carries a huge steel bow with her at all times. Dress in a light green tunic, and short brown shirt.

"This is the Dragonic Archer Tawnya. A size 2 monster with 4000 power and 3000 defense, same as Fanglor, but her critical's 2. But for her effect 'Afterburn' by paying two gauge, when this card attack causes damage to my opponent, I can pay the cost. My opponent must chose a card from his hand and send it to the discard pile."

"May be useful but I don't know if our opponent can let Tawnya damage it."

"You'll never know. And they'll never know. Anyway, that is the end of the Corner Time, everyone. We'll continue on this on the next chapter. See you again!"

"Good bye!" Both waved goodbye as the screen faded away.


	18. Little Brother Trouble

Chapter 17: Little Brother Trouble

* * *

Late at night, at a large Japanese style home and garden, near a small river, Zanya, in his violet yukata, was reading a scroll.

"This is getting really crazy. First, Genma's gone and now, Doai too." Zanya said.

"But I don't get it." Akatsuki said as he walked to his older brother behind, "Why would you bring the deck here instead of just giving it back to the Seifukai?" He asked.

"Relax, little brother. It's all part of a bigger plan." He replied.

"You can tell me. I may be young, but I can handle it!"

"If you don't know, then you can get in trouble." Zanya replied as he turned his head, looking at his brother, "Now, go on. Get some sleep." Zanya walks off.

"Aw, it's just not fair." Akatsuki said, disappointingly but then walks to pedestal and slide it open, taking out the Koryukien out its hiding spot, "My brother's lost it. I really think the Seifukai ought have this back." he recommended.

* * *

When Akatsuki was looking at Koryukien, Daisuke, who is checking on Zanya, spotted something on his binoculars, "So, that's where he hid the deck. I never knew he had it in him. I don't know what his plan is, but it looks like I'll have to change mine. I'll just follow his brother and see what he can do on his own. But first, I better join up with the others to see if they found out anything."

* * *

On the next day, before the ABC Cup's semifinals, Gao and the others, were called at Seifukai Hall, to inform them about disappearances of Doai, not just Genma and the deck.

"What do you mean Doai's been missing for 2 days?! Why are you just telling me about this now?!" Gao asked as he shouted to two Seifukai members.

"We didn't wanna upset you before your semifinal match." One of the members replied.

"Besides, this is a Seifukai problem and we intend to locate him on our own." One of the members recommended.

"Then explain why would you bring us here for?" Daisuke asked, "If you said you're going to find him on your own, you didn't have to tell us about this."

"Let me guess, can't find him." Baku figured as one of the members growled.

"Not yet, but we received this just before deputy leader went missing." the member showed them the folded note and the kunai knife.

Gao took the note and read the note, "I thought you should know Genm'a Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council's office?"

"It's totally talking about the sacred Seifukai deck built over generations." Baku explained.

"Why would it be in the Student Council's office? Wait a sec. How do we know if this information's even true?" Kuguru asked.

"Before he vanished, we believe Doai went there to investigate..."

"But we can't verify unless we figure out who sent the letter." the other member said as Kiri noticed the stamp on the note that says "Tsukikage."

"Uh, Tsukikage's name is stamped right there, you guys." Kiri said.

"TSUKIKAGE!" The others, but Daisuke, who already knew, yelled.

"So, it was Zanya, who sent the letter." He rubbed his chin, "Never thought he had it in him." he lied.

"I think it's time we pay the sender a little visit." Gao said quietly, but then Zanya already opened the door as he had a serious look on his face.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my younger brother" He asked, ignoring the others next to him.

"Sorry no, he isn't here." He replied.

"Okay, thanks." Zanya turn to leave hut, but as he tried, the Seifukai members blocked the exit, "This again. Do we have a problem here, guys."

"We need to speak with you."

"Your buddy, Tsukikage. He wrote this. It's got his name on it, Zanya. Just what exactly are you up to, man?" Gao asked, holding the letter in his hand.

"Tsukikage found Genma's deck in the Student Council's Office. I don't know anything else about it. I promise." Zanya explained.

Kuguru gasped, "Wait, you mean Akatsuki took it?" She asked.

"How did you know that?!" Zanya asked as he turned around as he saw Tsukikage showing them the information on the scroll.

"So, in other words, you guys are saying you nabbed it from Shido's office, right?" Gao asked.

"And then you hid it at your own house?" Daisuke asked too.

"Tsukikage!" Zanya complained.

"Why didn't you just give it to the Seifukai?!" Gao recommended.

"Because..." Zanya was going to give his answer, before...

"Attention, everyone! The second semifinal match of the ABC Cup is about to begin! Players, please report to the fighting." Paruko announced through the PA system.

"I better get a move on. Listen, I can't get it to it now, guys. Trust me, I have my reasons. If all goes according to plan, it'll work out. That is, unless my overeager sibling does something to mess things up. Ugh! When you will just grow up, huh?! Akatsuki?!" Zanya yelled frustrated, Gao stared at him.

"He didn't have to yelled right in front of us." Daisuke thinks.

* * *

"Thank you for joining for us! As you can see, the first team to arrive is Naniwa Card Club." Paruko announced.

"First to show? Nothing being like a major keener." Jin said with his buddy, waiting patiently behind him.

"Great. So much for breezing in fashionably late with confidence." Megumi said, with Kenji on the monitor.

"Maybe he won't show and I'll win by default. That'd be pretty choice, wouldn't it?"

"Sounds like a obvious choice." Kenji said.

* * *

Bak at the Seifukai Hall...

"Before you go, you had a good reason for taking the deck, right? I mean, is it cool?" Gao asked.

"Of course." Zanya replied.

"Then, give me your word. It won't cause anybody trouble, will it?"

"No, it's legit. I promise." Zanya promised.

"Then, hurry. You're going to be late for your match." Gao considered.

"(What?!)" Tsukilage asked.

"Leave Akatsuki to me. Don't worry about it." Gao said.

"I'll totally sniff him out." Drum said, showing his claws.

"Keep calm, bro. We got this." Baku said.

"Count me in." Kuguru agreed.

"What can I do?" Kiri asked.

"Guess I'll help too. I know it feels to worried about your sibling." Daisuke said.

"The Seifukai will lead the charge." The member said.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated..."

"(Mighty Sun Fighter?!)"

"...The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"

* * *

Later...

"Team Kisaragi has arrived! Time to kick off the fight!" Paruko announced as Zanya stood in his position with Tsukikage.

"You handle the match analysis, kay, Kuguru? Kiri, you pretend to be Akatsuki in the pit. Just keep your head down. And Baku, you and Daisuke search the grounds for any sign of him." Gao discussed the plan.

"On it." Baku said.

"Understood." Daisuke nodded.

"Incredibly, both semifinal match up this year have been battles between fighters using the same worlds! The first match up was a Dragon World encounter and today, we have an exciting Katana World Showdown! We'll get to see how the same world can offer majority different decks and playing styles. Let's watch the pre-tournament interview with Jin Magatsu."

* * *

"_My deck showcases the wicked Skull Warriors. In layman's terms, it's a deck that'll scare the pants off of my opponents."_

* * *

"Ugh, you know, I'm starting to wonder... do you two think I need a new image?" Jin asked.

"Well..."

"You sure you wanna ask me that?"

"Now, a few words from Zanya Kisaragi."

* * *

_"What, a girl?! Well, uh... the Ninja's sole purpose is to defeat his opponent, I mean, opponents. It's the same for my Cyber Ninja deck. If it does the thing, it'll lead me to history, uh victory!"  
_

* * *

"Ok, we'll take your word for it." Paruko announced.

"A terrifying spectacle's about to begin! Lumenize, Crazy Phantom Carnival!" Jin lumenized his core deck to a red leg band with a circular base where the deck is. The audience cheered for him.

"Sword of destiny pierces hearts of darkness and evil! Lumenize, behold the Kisaragi Ninja Arts!" Zanya lumenized his core deck as well.

"Now , yell it like you just don't care! Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"Katana World!"

"And the real Katana World!" The battle begins, as Shido was watching it on the monitor in his office.

"In the perfect world, they both lose the match." Shido said as Sofia opened the drawer at his desk, as she noticed that it was empty as much for her silent surprise.

"Shido, where's Genma's deck?" She asked.

"I have no idea. And I don't really care either." Shido replied rudely as Sofia growl quietly and walked off.

* * *

(J: 10/ G: 2)

(Z: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"I call Sea-splitting Irukamaru, to center!" Jin called his Skull Warrior.

"Face me or face a night in the deep!" Irukamaru quoted.

"I choose to pay one gauge and set Art of Explosive Hades Fall." Jin activated a set spell as a turquoise orb was set next to him.

"What's Art of Explosive Hades Fall, you ask? It's a set spell that has an effect of a monster that Zanya calls to the field. If it's a same size as the one, Magatsu sets down, if it is then not only will Zanya's monster be destroyed, but he'll also receive two damage points. What a strategic move! Talk about putting on a pressure!" Paruko explained the effect.

"If you call a monster the same size as this guy, then ka-boom! Pretty sweet, huh?" Jin explained.

"I can tell you right now is a size 1 monster." Asmodai guessed.

"Huh? What makes you say that, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Zanya's deck is usually packed with strong size 1 monsters that are easy to call." Kuguru explained.

"Word."

"Like the Electron Ninja, Shiden." Asmodai double said, wearing a ninja costume with a head that said 'Shiden'.

"Or Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage." Another one said, dressed almost like Tsukikage.

"Sword of the Rushing Seas!" Irukamaru slashed Zanya with his water-like blade and dealting Zanya, two damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(J: 10/ G: 2)

(Z: 8/ G: 2)

* * *

**Your Move**

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right!" Zanya called Shiden to the right.

"Shiden? He's playing on the hop, yo!"

"That's it! Explosive Hades Fall, activate!" The orb revealed a size 1 monster inside as it began to glow and change it into a crescent blade that destroyed Shiden and inflicted 2 damage to Zanya.

"A clean hit! Jin's masterful set spell takes Zanya's life points down to six." Paruko announced.

"Falling to Hades so soon now, are you? Even I thought you'd last longer." Jin teased him.

"I'm just warning up. I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the left!" He called his buddy and gain 1 life, "With a payment of 1 gauge, I call Phantom Ninja Kashinkoji to the center! Now, I can inspect your hand and see your cards."

"Ha ha ha! With eyes everywhere and all-knowing powers, Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance! The secrets in your hand slip through like sand." Kashinkoji used his ability as the cards revealed to be two monsters and spells in Jin's hand.

"With Kashinkoji's amazing ability, Zanya's able to see the cards Jin Magatsu's holding out." Paruko explained.

"Come on! Seriously? You really think that's fair? I mean, seems almost like cheating to me." Jin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the rooftop on one of the school's buildings, Sofia pulled out the gray deck case with an red eye and black and yellow iris.

"Activate Disaster Force." Sofia activated it as the core deck began to glow in a purple aura. Sofia began to glow in the same color as her bangs from her hair began to slightly grew longer, "Stellar Deity of Striaysu! Show me all! Reveal the truth!"

The card from her deck changed into a clear orb, that revealed Akatsuki at the corridor near one of the school buildings. As she looked, she smiled in an almost deviant way.

* * *

Back at the Fighting Stage...

"Tsukikage, attack Irukamaru!" Tsukikage vanished quickly and appeared right behind Irukamaru as he stabbed him with his blade.

"Kashinkoji, attack Jin!" Zanya commanded.

"Gurenenbu, with dragon breath comes truth!" Kashinkoji commanded his golden dragon to attack Jin as he was dealt with 2 of his life points.

"That's it? Adorable." Jin complimented after being unfazed from the attack.

"Final Phase!"

"Bring it on."

"Lethal Formation!"

"Check it! It's Zanya's specialty, yo!" Tetsuya was amazed.

"That's weird. Why'd he use it without making any moves to set it up?" Kuguru asked, "Maybe he's so worried about Akatsuki that it's throwing him off his game." Kuguru answered as Zanya sets his impact.

"Zanya's playing style seems to be off today. Must be more girls than usual on the stand." Megumi figured.

"Maybe it's you, Mamakari." Jin quipped as it amused Kenji but Megumi noticed something on the screen.

"Something's weird going on. That's for sure. Hm, even his kid brother's acting funny. Wait a second." Megumi zoomed on 'Akatsuki' she noticed something was up, "That's not him."

"What do you mean? There's someone else in the Buddy pit?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it has something to do with Zanya's lack of focus." Kenji explained as Jin placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, if you two are right. Let's shake things up to make it more interesting. He won't know what hit him. Time to turn up the heat! Cast!" Jin prepared his countermeasures.

"Huh?!"

"A powerful set spell, Return to the Underworld!" Jin cast another set spell as it shows a large violet orb next to him formed.

* * *

Outside of the fighting stage, where two kids are watching the match on the tablet.

"Where are you, Akatsuki?!"

"Hey, kid!" Two Seifukai members ran to find him as they ran past the wall near the benches where they didn't noticed Akatsuki was hiding under the sheet.

"I've never been this popular. Why's everyone looking for me?" He asked as he took off his disguise, "Maybe Big Brother ratted me out." He took out the Koryukien deck from his sleeves, "I don't even know what should I do with this."

"There it is!" It surprised Akatsuki for hearing the news, "Using that card is almost criminal! And it's only allow in the Skull Warrior deck. Return to the Underworld lets resurrect a Size 1 Skull Warrior on every turn if he wants." Paruko explained as the match was seen on the tablet, "I guess this is why Jin Magatsu's called the uncrowned king! I wonder, has Zanya finally met his match?"

"The match's already started! Sorry, brother." Akatsuki apologized but then noticed another 'Akatsuki' in the Buddy Pit on the screen, "What am I doing there? Did I use a spell to transfer my spirit elsewhere? I didn't even realize I could pull off such a highly skill move! I'm like the best ninja ever!" Akatsuki thinks he did something cool, "Wait, if that's the real me, the me here must be just a spirit. I guess I don't have to worry about being a fam."

"There you are." Sofia founded Akatsuki as he was spooked by her.

* * *

Back at the match...

"Activate! Return of the Underworld! The terrifying spectacle's about to begin. Prepare for the fright of your life. Buddy call Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center!" Jin called his fox-like buddy to the center area.

"Hahaha. Do you feel the undead?" Yamigitsune asked.

"Yamigitsune's been brought back to us and with a Buddy Gift, Jin recovers one life point!" Paruko announced.

"Yamigitsune? She's tripping. He hasn't been defeated yet! He just got to the show." Tetsuya was confused as Asmodai laughed a bit.

"You telling me you didn't see him go to the Drop Zone earlier, Tets?" Asmodai asked.

"When Jin activated Hades Fall set spell, he sent Yamigitsune packing to the Drop Zone." Kuguru explained, flashing her headlights.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Tetsuya apologized.

"ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING?!" Asmodai complained as Jin called another Irukamaru to the right and Kimensai to the left.

"Yamigitsune, attack Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji!" Jin commanded.

"Blue Flame Fox Fire!" Yamigitsune threw his fox fire to his target.

"I cast Ninja Arts: Steel Ball!" Zanya countered it as multiple chains formed in front of Kashinkoji.

"That spell increases the Ninja's power during battle and also makes counterattacks possible." Paruko explained.

"I cast and I use 2 life for Demon Way, Sakurafubuki!" Jin countered it as the chains in front of Kashinkoji instantly chained in sakura flower petals.

"Sakurafubuki nullifies Zanya's Steel Balls! That means Yamigitsune's attack will get through." Paruko said as the fox fire engulfed Kashinkoji and destroyed him.

"You're up, Kimensai. Attack Zanya!" Jin commanded as Kimensai gave his wicked laugh.

He ran and slashed Zanya, dealting him 2 damage, "Sword of Delish Delight!"

"To Darkness." Yamigitsune used his ability.

"By sending a Skull Warrior that causes damage to his opponent to the Drop Zone, Jin can now draw one card." Paruko explained.

"And just like that, my hand's changed entirely. Looking at my cards was a big waste of time." Jin said.

* * *

After that, outside, Drum was sniffing for the scent of something or someone as Gao and some of the members of Seifukai, followed him.

"Well, Drum? What's the story?" Gao asked.

"This way." Drum pointed.

"Good work, buddy." Gao complimented him as Drum led the way as Gao and the others followed him.

* * *

While Baku and the others are trying to find Akatsuki. Daisuke hid to the side of the building.

"Ryuuga. Come here." Daisuke said as Ryuuga came to him.

"Yeah."

"Looks like we need to change our plans again."

"Wait. You mean-"

"Yeah." He nodded, "Find Akatsuki. I figure that Shido has his secretary, Sofia must've found him. Find Sofia, if she has Akatsuki with her, let me know."

"You got it." Ryuuga went to find Sofia.

"Let's hope so. Because I'm getting too impatient for this. Genma and I have a score to settle. I want to fight him."

"Daisuke?" Baku asked as Daisuke turned, surprised.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" Baku asked.

"Uh, oh it's nothing. Just thinking that we need to find Akatsuki somehow. But we don't have a clue yet."

"I'm sure we can do this. Besides, aren't you a teacher, helping us students here?"

"You know, I maybe a teacher, but right here, I'm Daisuke, who is someone who likes to see the match."

"Haha. Yeah, I know. Come on, let's keep looking."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded as he turned, "Do your best, Ryuuga." He whispered.

* * *

"The center's wide open and yet he's off to attack Tsukikage on the left. Jin's either brilliant or a complete and utter flail." Paruko announced as Irukamaru attacked Tsukikage as he destroyed him, "Tsukikage goes down!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 5/ G: 2)

(J: 7/ G: 1)

* * *

**Your Move**

"Draw. Huh?" Zanya noticed the card in his hand.

"I don't believe it. He drew a second Electron Ninja, Shiden!" The other 'Akatsuki' said.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Electron Ninja, Shiden! I pay one gauge to discard a Ninja Arts card from my hand and draw two and I call Tsukikage to the center!" Zanya makes his move.

"Always one step ahead, Zanya didn't activate Tsukikage's skill earlier so he'd be able to call Tsukikage to the center now! Looks like another solid move. This time by Zanya! This is some amazing action!" Paruko announced as Akatsuki watches the match from his phone as he followed Sofia, "Who's going to win this incredible Katana World battle?"

* * *

"Go get them, Tsukikage! Hang in there, Big Z!" Akatsuki cheered for them.

"So why aren't you rushing over to the Fighting Stage now?" Sofia asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really wanna go. But, I don't think my brother's too happy with me, right now for taking his deck." Akatsuki explained as he took out the Koryukien, which made Sofia realized when she saw it.

* * *

Ryuuga found Akatsuki and he saw someone else as well, "So, he's with Sofia. And it looks like she's taking him somewhere. I better let him know." He went off to inform Daisuke.

* * *

Back at the match...

"Return to the Underworld raises its head again!" Paruko announced.

"He'll return no matter how many times he;s defeated. I call Yamigitsune to the center and Irukamaru to the left. First up, the Irukamaru on the right, attack Shiden!" Jin commanded as Irukamaru slashed Shiden in half, "Yamigitsune, attack Tsukikage!"

"Nin!" Tsukikage defend herself as the fox fire consumed on him, destroyed him instantly for a second time.

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Zanya used Tsukikage's ability to return him back unharmed.

"It's futile. Attack again with the Irukamaru on the left!" Jin commanded the other Irukamaru to destroyed Tsukikage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 5/ G: 2)

(J: 5/ G: 2)

* * *

"What's the matter? Can't play without your brother holding your hand?" Jin asked as it flinched Zanya, "Thought soon."

**Your Move**

"It's none of your business! You're finished! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left, Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura!" Zanya called a large reddish-black ninja resembling a Asura Deity, holding a multiple weapons in six hands and wearing a black ninja uniform.

"There it is! We have an appearance by a Size 3 monster!" Paruko announced the excitement.

"I equip Ninja Blade, Kurogachi!" He equipped a katana with a large handle.

"With this power play, Zanya's positioning himself to end the match right here this turn!"

"Hahaha! I'll believe it when I see it!" Jin said.

"Hey. Zanya's heart rate's increasing! Looks like something's getting him all worked up over there." Megumi said.

"I wonder why." Kenji said.

"Changing his strategy after bringing up your little bro, eh? Threw you off, did I?" Jin asked as Zanya loaded his blade into the handle.

"With your experience, you sure all know too well about Asura's powerful ability. I activate Ninja Arts: Asurabaku by sacrificing one life point and my entire hand!" Zanya said as his blade aglow and slashed his life point down to 4. Then Asura leapt into the center as he produced three pillars of fire, vaporizing three of Jin's monster.

"That was a little worse than I thought!" Jin was surprised for seeing that.

"What a smackdown! Jin's monsters have been destroyed. Could the match be over on this turn?" Paruko announced.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Baku and Daisuke and other Seifukai members are trying to find Akatsuki.

"Where are you?!" The member said.

"Akatsuki!"

"Come kid! Where is he?!"

Baku then saw Akatsuki walking with Sofia, "Hey, look! There he is! Over there!" He ran to him.

"Really?" Daisuke asked as he followed Baku. As they ran, they noticed Akatsuki and Sofia are gone.

"What the-?! He was just here!" Baku said.

"Disappeared...?" Daisuke said and thinks, "I hope Ryuuga is finding them."

* * *

Back at the match, Jin is embracing himself for Zanya's attack as Zanya slashed him, dealting 2 damage at him.

"It's a hit! Let's see if the great Slashing Asura can finish the job! Watch out!" Paruko announced the climax.

"Quickly, Asura! Attack!" Asura leapt as he used all his six weapons for his final assault, however...

"Cast!" Jin vanished as a sakura petals as he moved to the center stage, "Behold the Art of Body Replacement."

**End of Move**

"The Art of Body Replacement move wipes out an opponent's move, making it ineffective! Hold on to your popcorn!"

"You're playing well, kid, but you've underestimated me. Next time, you'll think twice." Jin said as Shido was watching the monitor, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Resurrect, Yamigitsune!"

"Jin uses Return of the Underworld again!"

"That should finish off that Zanya." Shido scoffed.

"Call to the left! Attack Asura!" Jin commanded as Yamigitsune destroyed Asura, "You can see it was a big mistake to pay one life point to use Asura's ability. Final Phase! Thanks for playing! I cast..."

Jin was about to activate his impact card. However, Jin was transport to space with swirling galaxies around, while holding the inactive impact card, "H-hey, what's going on?"

"As predicted, you've fallen right into my trap. You triggered my Secret Sword card when you declared Final Phase and followed it with cast." Zanya explained as he disappears and reappears right around him, "Heard of Moon Fang? I'll pay 3 gauge to activate Lethal Formation." The scroll opened as it became a crescent-like shape, "Secret Sword, Moon Fang!" Zanya sliced it in half as it struck Jin, eliminating all of his life points.

* * *

(Z: 4/ G: 0)

(J: 0/ G: 1)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

"With great sacrifice come great rewards." Zanya quoted.

"Though you seemed to be doubted out, like you were off the game, it was all just part of your plan. Not bad." Jin said as the crowd cheered.

"What a surprise! Zanya wins the second semifinal! For the first time ever, the ABC Cup Final will between two elementary school teams! Plus having one exceptional against Genma." Paruko announced.

"How could this happen?! What a nightmare!" Shido complained as Sofia walked into the office, "Sofia?! Where have you been?!"

"In here, Gao." Drum said as the groups with Gao, Baku, and Daisuke followed him to the office and went in, "I found us some tasty snacks!"

"That's what have you tracking this whole time?" Gao asked.

"Of course, why?" Drum asked.

"What are you doing in here?! We're busy!" Shido said.

"Right! We're looking for Akatsuki Kisaragi. I saw you with him a few minutes ago." Baku asked Sofia.

"Move out of my way." She asked the Seifukai members to move aside as she came to the TV screen, "You must be mistaken, Akatsuki's in the Buddy Pit." She pointed.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Zanya. I have a question for you." Megumi asked as she and Kenji came up to the stage.

"Hmm?"

"That kid, who was helping you in the pit. It wasn't really your brother, was it?" She asked as Kenji nodded in agreement. Zanya was nervous for hearing that question.

Akatsuki came to the stage, and it's the real one, "Of course, it's me!" Zanya, Megumi, and Kenji were surprised at the sight, "Why would you think I was anyone else?"

"Akatsuki!"

"That was close." Kiri said, out of his disguise, with Kuguru watching the stage.

* * *

Later, outside of the Fighting Stage...

"Really? Sofia from the Middle School helped you?" Zanya asked.

"Right. She was actually pretty nice." Akatsuki said.

"You cleaned up! Congrats!" Gao congratulated him.

"Yep, good job, Zanya." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys. I am in your debt. But, Gao, don't think I'll go easy on you on the finals just because you gave me a hand." Zanya said.

"What would be the fun in that?" Gao asked.

"Sorry, ZZ. I know I messed up, it won't happen again." Akatsuki apologized as he walked to his brother.

"Don't worry. It's over with. You meant no harm, as for the deck, just give it back to the Seifukai." Zanya recommended the solution.

"Okay. This belongs to you." Akatsuki returned the wooden box to the members of Seifukai.

"Thanks, kid." He thanked Akatsuki. But when he opened the box... "Huh? What are you trying to pull?! The box is empty!"

"Huh?!" The Seifukai members were surprised.

"Maybe you're not tough enough for this job. You should have kept the deck and ignore Zanya's little brother." Shido said right after Sofia took out the Koryukien deck, "What's that?"

"Who said I didn't keep the deck? I think I have our candidate. As I see it, Genma is the best choice for the Dark Core." Sofia said as she held out of the Dark Core case.

* * *

Ryuuga watches the council office from outside, "I knew that girl would take out the deck. And Daisuke thought I was an idiot. But he didn't think I have more brains than I have." Ryuuga then looked closer to the deck cases.

"Hm? What's the deck case with an eye on it? I better informed him right now." Ryuuga went back to informed Daisuke this time.

* * *

As the stage formed, spotlight showed for this two again, "Hello, everyone! Welcome back to more Corner Time for Daisuke and Ryuuga."

"Today is the day, for more cards. Let's hope we still have some." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, because with more cards, we can upgrade the deck." Ryuuga said.

"Idiot. There's a saying, 'It's not the cards, it's the player who used them.' That means you can't just use cards you want. You need a strategy to have an advantage."

"Wow, that's wise."

"Shut it. Anyways, we'll present the two cards for this chapter, here is one." Daisuke clapped his hand as it shows the card, it was a woman with dragon horns, black scales, and claws, is a skilled fighter. She carries a black spear, and she even has a full shield that goes from her head to her feet. She has long Red hair, and you can only tell it's a girl because of her pony tail and the chest plate on her. Her arm and shield are as dark as the midnight sky, "Please welcome, Dragonic Sentile, Diana. A size 1 monster with 1000 attack and 6000 defense with a critical of 2."

"She sounds weak. What's good about her?" Ryuuga asked.

"Learn your manners, because with her ability Counter. When there is another dragonic monster on the field, my opponent can only target this card for spells or attacks. So basically, she's the protective Sentile."

"Oh yeah, sounds amazing."

"That's the true way for the Dragonics. Now, to the next." He clapped again and it shows the next card, It shows a muscular human with red spiky hair covered with dark red dragon scales and bits of dark scale,wearing a dark metal chestplate while carrying a huge long blade with a dark leather handle, "Please to present, Dragonic Fighter, Rage Blader. Another addition to the Dragonic Fighters, he's a size 1 monster with 5000 power and 3000 defense with a critical of 1. He has an ability that when I have 5 or less life, this card gains 1 critical and double attack."

"Really? Another teammate. I guess I won't have the only rival besides Kenichi."

"Don't worry, you two will still be rivals. After all, he is the World's Greatest Discipline."

"Hey, that's not funny." Ryuuga complained as Daisuke laughed.

"That's all for today, the remains will come soon. But feel free to review or send me ideas. Thanks everyone. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Both waved goodbye as the screen turned black.


	19. Escape Pursuit

Chapter 18: Escape Pursuit

* * *

At night, under the school building, at the Student Council room, the punching sounds and grunts were coming from the underground trap, where the two prisoners, Genma Todoroki, the leader of Seifukai and Totsuo Doai, the Deputy Leader were still imprisoned.

Doai, who is still punching the ceiling, is trying to break it open, "I'll get us out of this dungeon no matter what it takes." he kept on trying, floating on the gold bricks of his core gadget. As he did, Genma and Demongodol, were sitting there, watching him.

"I may have kept my looks, but age is wearing on my skills, Doai. It's not gonna work." Demongodol said exhaustively as he returned to the deck from overusing his buddy skill.

"Come on!" Doai said.

"I thought I told you, it's no use. Like the Mighty Sun Fighter, the Seifukai must keep calm." Genma said as Doai deactivated his skill.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter? I've been meaning to tell you, I met a kid in elementary school, who goes by that name." Doai explained.

"Really?" Genma asked.

"He's younger than us, it's Gao Mikado." Doai said as it got Genma's attention.

"Ha, of course." Genma knew something after the trap door hatches opened as it surprised Doai, "Here she comes." Sofia descended down with two glowing stars next to her shoulders and was in her Disaster Force form.

"Hey! That's a Buddy Skill! Vice President Sofia Sakharov! You mean to tell us, you're a Buddyfighter?!" Doai asked.

"None of your business. You know, tomorrow's the ABC Cup Final." Sofia spoke the news in her monotonous tone.

"Is that why you came down here to talk about?" Genma asked.

"Competing in the match will be Zanya Kisaragi, Gao Mikado, and including Daisuke, who wants to have a match against you, maybe it should be you." Sofia answered as it gave his attention.

"Huh, Daisuke?" Genma remembered that name.

"Tell me, Genma. Wanna fight?" Genma was silently on that question, "There would be one condition. You must promise to use this Dark Core." She held out the Dark Core deck case to him.

"What in the world is that?!" Doai asked.

"Trust me. This core holds more power than any you have ever seen." She explained.

"As the Seifukai Leader, I can't be seen wielding something so dangerous." Genma refused the offer, turning his head to the side.

"Only a special kind of fighter's able to handle the manipulative forces of the Dark Core." Sofia explained more as she descended down to Doai, "A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the sway of darkness." Then she held it to Doai's face as it began to touch him and emitted the purple lightning as it began to react to him, screaming in pain.

"Doai!" Genma stood up as he watches Doai be afflicted by the Dark Core's power. When it stopped, Doai began to wear a different outfit as he turned, wearing a half black and purple mask that looks evil. He then grabbed Genma's face and held him up with his strength as he quickly threw him to the wall.

"Genma, I will see to it that you use this Dark Core. You can do so voluntarily, or we have ways of convincing you." Sofia afforded her opinions as Doai walked up to him with his malicious smile, making his move of jabbing Genma repeatly, Sofia watches with a silent look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mikado residence, talking and laughing were heard from Team Balle du Soleil, Tetsu and Dai, and Striker as they were enjoying dinner. They were celebrating for qualifying to the ABC Cup finals. The members of Balle du Soleil, Tetsu and Dai, and Strikers watches Hanako riding on Asmodai like a pony, using his horns at handles. Gao and Baku were eating the amounts of Octopus dumplings quickly as Suzumi and Gao's grandmother makes more quickly.

"Come on, that's enough! This horse does not whinny." Asmodai whined as Hanako kept on yeehawing. Then Gao and Baku kept picking off the dumplings quickly as Gao picked one pieces while Baku takes three pieces until Gao takes the plate.

"Whoa, man! You're eating way too fast!" Gao complained.

"Huh?! Come on, bro. Your mom told us to help ourselves and eat what we wanted." Baku said as he took the plate back, "So, too bad."

"Hey! Give those back!" He tried to take the plate but Baku fights as well.

"No chance!" Both growled at each others.

"Hey, you guys! Calm down." Daisuke tried to calm down.

"They're mine!" Gao yelled as he lifted the plate with the dumplings as the two of them gasped, until Suzumi quickly grabbed each of the dumplings back onto the plate with chopsticks.

"Keep it up and neither of you will be eating." Suzumi warned them as Tetsuya, Asmodai, and Hanako were amazed by that stunt she did.

"Watch out! My mom's got lightning reflexes!" Hanako said.

"Your momma, she's legit!" Tetsuya complimented.

"Wow, Mrs. Mikado. I never knew you had such fast reflexes." Daisuke said.

"Thanks, I think. I just wish Gao would take his lessons more seriously. All he does lately is Buddyfight." Suzumi said as Gao let out his soft chuckle.

"Bro, quick question for ya: Did you ever ask permission to fight?" Baku asked, whispered.

"Naw, man. I can tell she likes it." Gao replied as he took another bite of that dumpling. Then, Kiri got up and pick up a picture of a boy with the same hairstyle as Gao but with green and black, wearing a white shirt, doing a double peace sign.

"Hey, who's this?" Kiri asked.

"Oh, that's my brother, Yota." Gao replied.

"You have an older brother?" Kiri asked again.

"You mean besides from me? Where is he?" Drum asked too.

"He's... not with us anymore." Gao said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, Gao." Daisuke apologized.

"Nah, it's not like it's your fault, Teach." Gao said.

"But we should. Because we didn't know that all of the sudden." Kiri placed the picture back but it was on the near edge, where it fell and broke, "Oops! Ugh! How did that even happen?!"

"Are you alright?" Suzumi asked as she checked on Kiri to see if he's hurt.

"I feel terrible! What can I do?!" Kiri panic.

"Please, don't worry about it. It's just a frame." Suzumi said.

"Oh man. That kid's all kind of awkward. Know what I'm saying, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Asmodai asked as Tetsuya growled and looked up at the ceiling, seeing something on the wall, squirming under the white cover. As it came off, it revealed Akatsuki, struggling to hold on the suction cup, holding his breath too.

"I... can't hold on.. anymore." Akatsuki said as he fell onto the table, but Daisuke got him on time as Baku and Tetsu took the plates the way from almost being smushed.

"That was a close one there." Kuguru said.

"I bet he was just spying on us for his brother, Zanya." Hanako accused Akatsuki as he brushed him off the pain as Daisuke lifted him down and helped brushed him off.

"Are you sure that's it?" Kiri asked.

"It's all good, guys! Don't worry. Thanks, Daisuke." he thanked Daisuke.

"No problem."

"Better explain yourself, bro." Baku said.

"That's so not what I meant when I said we should hang." Tetsuya said.

"To be honest, the thing is I heard that you all went out looking for me when I got lost the other day. I just wanted to say thanks and I like to be your friend." Akatsuki took off his hood and bowed to them.

"Hear that guys? Isn't that the sweetest." Kuguru complimented Akatsuki.

"Don't sweat it, man. There's no really need to thanks." Gao said.

"All in the day's work, buddy." Daisuke said.

"Anyone want some?" Drum offered as he held his pudding cup. As the other kept talking, Akatsuki looked around as he felt happy until the doorbell rang and someone yelled, "Akatsuki!" Akatsuki knows that voice as Gao opened the side door with the others behind him, they saw Zanya outside.

"S'up, Zanya?" Gao said.

"Time to go, Akatsuki." Zanya ordered his brother.

"But, they were nice to me." Akatsuki said, "Don't you think a true ninja should be nice back?" He asked as Zanya pulled and pinched his ear. Akatsuki, who got punished, tried to apologized for the trouble as Zanya let him go.

"We're leaving."

"Hey, what's with the 'tude, bro? Why you being such a buzzkill?" Baku asked, as Zanya stopped.

"You got a problem?" He asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to be a jerk to us and punish Akatsuki. All he did is, coming to us ask us to be his friend." Daisuke said.

"So?"

"It'd be great if I don't know, maybe say good luck in a big match tomorrow." Kuguru said as she walked close to Zanya as he blushed and froze up.

"Whatever you say!" Zanya said in a scared tone as he jumped back, "Just stay away from me."

"He's really scared of girls." Daisuke said.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of. You should come on in and join us. Even rivals can chill together." Gao said.

"Yeah, we are having a celebration, just come on in and have a little fun."

"Seriously? And we're not rivals. Is that your idea of a bad joke? I give you two turns." Zanya said, helding up two fingers to demonstrate.

"Huh, what's he talking about, yo?" Tetsuya was confused.

"It's trash talk. Katana World players prey on opponents' moves. A one-turn victory is impossible." Baku explained, "So, he thinks he can beat us in two turns." it made Drum mad.

"Prey?! I'm a predator!" he was about to attack Zanya, but Gao managed to hold him down.

"Who cares about tomorrow? Some final. Genma's the one who I should be fighting against." Zanya said.

"It make sense. You wanted to face him cause he beat you in last year's final." Kuguru figured, "Just like Daisuke, only he wanted to settle a rematch with him in the finals."

"Well, me and Daisuke aren't alike. Because the only difference is that I'm proving to myself to just get better with every match, but this tournament is a bit of a yawn show anyway." Zanya said as he about to leave, "Oh, and Daisuke."

"Hm?"

"You better watch yourself. Because I know you have someone that has been keeping an eye on some stuff." Zanya then leaves.

"Huh?" Daisuke realized what Zanya is talking about.

"Wait up! See ya, guys!" Akatsuki said as he bowed and followed his brother, "Bye!"

"What's Zanya's deal, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"I don't like him. I'll teach him to be afraid of the ladies." Hanako considerate.

"I never seen Genma fight. He must be pretty good." Gao said.

"By the way. What does he mean when you have someone been keeping an eye on some stuff?" Baku asked Daisuke.

"Somehow, I don't know what means." Daisuke said as he know something was up. As the others talked, Suzumi watches them with a worried look.

* * *

At morning, Gao was sneaking out to head to school. He turned as he noticed Tetsuya and the others were waiting for him.

"Hey, Gao! Thought I bring the crew around this morning to see what you up to." Tetsuya said.

We'd figured out after last night you'd be looking for Genma and Doai." Asmodai said as Gao chuclked and scratch his cheek in embarrassment.

"I thought I try." Gao admitted.

"Well, we can help. I'm not just good for rapping and Buddyfighting, you dig?" Tetsuya pointed himself out.

"It's not much time, would've it be the chances you'll be back in time for the match." Asmodai reminded Gao.

"I... uh... didn't think about it."

"I sure wouldn't go out of my way for Zanya, bro. And knowing you, you're gonna do it anyway." Baku said.

"I just get how it feels to lose a rival." Gao said.

"I understand what you mean, Gao. But it doesn't mean you can't risk yourself of missing the match." Daisuke said.

"That is why, we will be the ones to take the search." Baku recommended.

"Yeah, let us find the disappearing Seifukai, yo!"

"Wow, thanks! You're the best." Gao thanked his friends, "I-"

"I guess we'll be helping too." Someone said, as it reveals to Megumi and Kenji with their buddies, Penn and Yamigitsune, who was pulling a sleeping Jin.

"Really?"

"You're even gross in your sleep." Megumi said, pinching Jin on the cheek, waking him up.

"It's cool that you came." Gao walked up to them.

"I almost didn't, but Baku made me. Come on, the sooner we find him, the sooner this is all over and I can go back to sleep."

"You always wanted to go to sleep." Kenji said.

"Hold on, what about your match, Daisuke?" Gao asked, "You're up against somone, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "But it's only Genma. I'll have time for that, besides we need to find him before he disqualified."

"You sure care for him, do you?" Baku said.

"Come on. He's my rival, what do you expect?" They laughed for that as Suzumi watches them from a window in the second floor, went to bed as she hold a picture of Yota, took the picture and a card out of a frame.

"That's the card that Yota always carried." Takashi said, woke up.

"I know. I always been so unsure about this Buddyfighting, I guess I was afraid it would push Gao and I apart. It's strange." Suzumi said as she held the photo.

* * *

At the fighting stage as it begins...

"Welcome to the ABC Cup final. The very first time ever, two elementary school teams will face off for the trophy! Let's make the players, from Team Kisaragi, Buddyfighter, Zanya Kisaragi! And from Team Balle du Soleil, Buddyfighter, Gao Mikado! And we have a special guest, who wants to compete in the finals against Genma. From Team Strikers, Buddyfighter, and teacher, Daisuke Masamune! Who will be waiting for his match after Gao and Zanya's match." Paruko announced as the rest of the team were in the Buddy Pit as Kiri texted and sent a message to Akatsuki as he noticed the message and gasped.

"Sword of Destiny, pierce hearts of darkness and evil! Lumenize! Behold! Kisaragi Ninja Arts! Just two turns! That's all I need to beat you!" Zanya predicted.

"Zanya, why are you so afraid to call me your rival?!" Gao asked.

"I'm not. You just aren't." Zanya replied.

"It's just that I'm kinda surprised. When people started calling calling me Tasuku Ryuenji's rival, I started to like Buddyfighting more than ever!" Gao explained as he remembered the times he did when he became rivals with Tasuku, "Having a rival is way cool! It makes you want to fight even harder! Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Lumenize, Soleil Dragon Deck!"

"Both fighters have equipped their core gadgets. Let's do this, people! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Katana World!"

* * *

(Z: 10/ G: 2)

(G: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"First up is Gao!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! You ready cause I am!"

* * *

At the Student Council building, Yamigitsune and Penn were watching through their binoculars as Jin came to them.

"You guys find them?" Jin asked.

Both shook their heads. Jin became disappointed for that.

"All we found were reasons to go home." Megumi said as Kenji nodded in agreement.

"We got nothing, yo." Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai came to them.

"Looks we have no leads." Daisuke said, "What are we going to do?"

"There's still a chance. The Seifukai might have better luck than us in their search, but it doesn't look good." Jin said as the bells rungs. Everyone looked up as they spotted the Sky Home of Suzuha Amanosuzu.

"Some rose-colored glasses could match that outfit pretty well, Magatsu." Suzuha recommended as she was on the blimp, "Be positive. The search isn't over yet."

"What?! I thought we could've all go home now." Jin whined.

"Think again."

"Who invited her? Wouldn't wanna sample that laugh, yo." Tetsuya said as Suzuha, her buddy, and Sebastian descends down to the roof.

"My voice makes the angels cry!"

"Makes angels cry?" Daisuke doesn't know what she means.

"She's here to help Gao. You know, she's got a thing for him." Jin said.

"You're just jealous, Magatsu. Even if we were stuck on a deserted island, you would be um..." Suzuha blushed for saying that but then Sebastian whispered to her ear, "Ha! You would be up a lake with a paddle!"

"Epic fail at mixing metaphors, huh?" Megumi said as it amused Kenji.

"Zip it! But, Gao does have strange judgement. Is this really about the favor for an opponent he's about to fight?" She asked.

"The Sun Fighter likes to whomp on people's biz, yo! Zanya wants revenge against Genma, cause Genma beat him at last year's final. So Gao's all like yo, let's do this!" Tetsuya explained.

"Yep. That's the Gao we all know about." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

Suzuha chuckled a little before opening her fan and turning back, "I think I might know where he is. Come on, follow me." Suzuha leads the way.

* * *

Back at the match, Zanya made his move with 4 gauge as he already called, Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji, then Gao makes his turn with having 3 gauge, he called Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center.

"Gao's first turn ends with a dud! But, Zanya's up next! And he's already called out his secret weapon! Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji!" Paruko announced.

"Activate Kashinkoji's ability!" Zanya used the ability.

"With eyes everywhere and all-knowing powers, Phantom Ninja, Clairvoyance!" Kashinkoji used his ability as it revealed Gao's hand, it revealed 2 spells, monsters, and 1 impact card.

"You see those cards in your hand? Yeah, they're showing!" Zanya said as screen shown with Akatsuki sobbing.

"Brother! It's just so intense!" Akatsuki said.

"Did you fall from another ceiling?" Zanya said sarcastically.

"No, not that! It's about Gao..."

"Don't worry, I'll take him out. Why does anyone think Gao's my rival? This is a joke."

"I think you're wrong, Big Z." Akatsuki said but then Zanya swiped the screen away.

"Now, Shiden! Go and attack Dagger!" Zanya command Shiden as it moves in lighting speed and attacked Dagger from above but Dagger tried to dodge the attacks, however, it was attacked from behind with Shiden's blade.

"Kashinkoji! Go and hit Gao with your attack!" Kashinkoji was preparing his attack as the golden dragon used its purple beam of energy as it hit Gao, dealting him 2 damage.

"Final Phase! Lethal Formation!"

"I had a feeling he might pull that one. " Baku figured as Zanya activated his impact card as three cards transformed into scrolls as he chose one and placed it into the soul of Lethal Formation.

"Set!"

"We have Green Dragon Shield and Gargantua Punisher in our hand. He probably choose a Secret Sword card to counter their effects." Kuguru explained.

"So then, it'll either be Star Crusher for a spell or Moon Fang for an impact, but all we can do is guess which one." Kiri said.

"Tch! This guy need some new material!" Drum gloated.

"Yeah, maybe. But it is pretty sweet technique, it's still hard to defend against, even when you know its coming." Gao said.

* * *

At the underground, Suzuha and the others walks on the road...

"Who knew our school was so seriously underground, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"My family's cooperation was instrumental, in the construction of Aibo Academy, so we always known about the spectacular secret passageway." Suzuha explained.

"So your family build secret passageways as well?" Daisuke said, "That's quite complicated there."

"And you really think he could way down here?" Jin asked too.

"You looked everywhere else, besides, Mary Sue can sense a Buddy monster."

"Oh, then we must be on the right track." Jin said sarcastically, "OK, lead the way, Mary Sue."

"Was that sarcasm? Because Suzuha knows what she's doing."

* * *

At the cavern...

"How dare you?!" Genma said to Sofia, still has Doai under her control with the Dark Core, "What have you done to him? Doai, stop this!"

But Doai didn't respond, he smiled maliciously at his former commander.

"I will not be part of your impossible mission, whatever it is!"

Sofia then activated her card as it create the clear orb, and noticed Suzuha, Jin, Megumi, Daisuke, Tetsuya, Sebastian and Kenji, along with their buddies, "This can wait. First, let's deal with our guest." The entrance slids open as both went through, leaving Genma behind.

* * *

Further into the cavern, Asmodai is trying to push the wall open.

"Arrrggh! Even a hundred demons couldn't break through this!" Asmodai said in a frustrated tone.

"So, what are we going to do, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"They have to be on the other side." Suzuha said.

"If that's the case, then how are we going to get through this wall?" Daisuke asked as he pointed to the wall.

"Do you perhaps bought some dynamite? Huh, didn't think so." Jin said as the wall began to open. As it gave the groups' attention, they heard a roar as Doai came out with his core gadget, charging on them. Luckily, they managed to get out of the way in time.

"Watch it! What do you think you're doing?!" Jin complained as Doai smirked back evilly, as it made everyone sweatdrop a little.

"Is that Doai?" Daisuke recognize that guy.

* * *

Back at the match...

"Double Sword. Go and attack Kashinkoji!" Gao commanded as Double Sword slashed Kashinkoji in half.

"Thousand, you're up! Attack, Shiden!" Thousand Rapier jumps and was about to pierce to Shiden but Zanya laughed.

"Hahaha! Cast! Shooting Cross Knifes: Right Hand!" Zanya cast three ninja stars as he tosses to Thousand Rapier as it sliced him, Systemic Dagger, and Double Sword in half.

**End of Move**

"Ok. This is getting way too fierce right now." Gao said.

"Wow! With the blink of Zanya's wrist, all of Gao's monsters are eliminated." Paruko announced.

"Ah! What just happened?!" Kiri was surprised.

"Oh snap! I should've seen that coming!" Baku said.

"Zanya played a Right Hand spell card." Kuguru said, "When Gao was attacking his right area. The spell destroy all Gao's monsters."

"Katana World has tons of big time counter cards. I should've given Gao a major heads up before the match. My bad."

"Time for my second turn. And you have no monsters to protect you." Zanya said, "Now, I draw. Charge and Draw! You're no match. Shiden's effect!" Shiden activated his effect again, "Cyber Analyze!" It surprised Gao, "I discard one Ninja Art card from my hand and draw two from the deck. I call two Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo to the left and center! Shiden and the left Saizo! Go teach the fighter a lesson!" The two ninja use their fierce slash twice as it dealt Gao with 3 damage, "Saizo in the center, prepare to attack!"

"Brother, wait!" Akatsuki stopped his brother.

"What is it now?"

"It's your rival! Uh, I mean Gao! He's trying to find Genma! He would've even bailed on the match to do it. He feel so bad that you missed out." Akatsuki cried uncontrollably.

"That's crazy. Stop being so gullible, Akatsuki! Gao's right here in front of me."

"Honest! Gao's friends are looking for Genma right now..."

"Makes no sense! Saizo, attack!"

"We can't afford to lose any more life points! Use your Green Dragon Shield!" Baku recommended.

"But what if the Secret Sword card Zanya set in the Lethal Formation is Star Crusher?" Kiri asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure his focus on stopping Gargantua Punisher, our spell cards should get through." Kuguru recommended.

"What is Gao think he's doing, looking for Genma? He's so distracted that he's gonna fall right into my trap." Zanya thinks as he smirked, it surprised Gao as Saizo's attack went through and dealt Gao 2 damage.

**End of Move**

Baku and Zanya were surprised that Gao didn't defend himself.

"So what? You've decided your plan is to do nothing at all?! Come on, kid. That's not gonna work! Zanya's got inside your head!" Drum yelled.

"Thought you were gonna finish me in two turns." Gao recalled.

"It's true. You are lucky." Zanya snapped.

**Your Move**

"I don't know about that but I have a pretty good hunch of what you're up to! I call Thousand Rapier to the left and Halberd Dragon to the right! I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!"

* * *

Back at the cave, the others are being chased by the Evil Doai. Daisuke wanted to make his move.

"Damn, I want to fight him. But I can't risk myself, using my Dragonic Deck. I need to stay clear."

Doai crashes through the wall, as the other tried to dodge that attack. But as Suzuha fell, Doai comes charging into her. But, a surprise visitor came, Suzumi, Gao's mother came and stop Doai.

"Gao's mom got it going on!" Tetsuya was amazed and so is the others.

"But how did she find out about this?" Daisuke was confused.

"I guess she must've followed us." Jin figured, "Never underestimated motherly instincts."

"Snap out of it, kid!" She tried to help him, "Get a hold of yourself!" She slapped him as it removed his mask.

"Lady, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked for her condition, "Tell me that, you're okay."

"Talk about Girl Power." Suzuha was amazed for Suzumi.

"This was unexpected." Sofia watches as her plan failed and walked off.

* * *

Back at the match...

"Open up the center!" Gao ordered Halberd as he swings his weapon and slashed the Saizo in the center.

"Okay, Thousand! Follow me!" Thousand and Gao performed a link attack together, attacked Zanya, and dealt him 4 damage together.

"Now, the question on everyone's mind is, Gao getting ready to use his Gargantua Punisher card?" Paruko gave a cliffhanger, "Depending on the Secret Sword card, Zanya set, with his Lethal Formation. Gao's next move could be the last one of this years' tournament."

"Which Secret Sword card did Zanya use?" Gao asked the others as he was trying to predict Zanya's Impact card, "I know Shooting Star is activated by attacking with an item, so that can't be it. That leaves, Star Crusher, that's activated by Spells. And Moon Fang, that's activated by an Impact card. Guess I got a 50/50 chance here. But I got a feeling with this one." Gao figured out as Zanya smirked.

* * *

When Suzumi stopped Doai, she can came with the others, looked into the room that was opened, revealing Genma.

"Am I glad to see you." Genma recognized Suzumi.

"Now, can we get out of this place?" Jin whined, "It gives me the creeps."

"Hey, Genma. It's been a while, huh?" Daisuke said to Genma.

"Daisuke... Yeah. It has been. But no time for this, I need to care of something first."

"Right. After you're done, I want to settle a score for you. Remember that, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

At the Student Council's Office, Shido was having tea. He felt relaxed as he felt something rumbling. And then trapdoor on the floor exploded as Genma managed to get out first.

"Ha, what's happening?" He asked as Genma grabbed his shirt and lifted him.

"Think you can hide from me, huh?! WHERE IS THE KORYUKIEN DECK?!" He demanded where from Shido, who is frightened.

"Please! I can explain!" Shido begged for mercy.

"There won't be any need for that. The Koryukien's here. Just as you left it." Sofia said, holding the Koryukien deck.

"No! You can't give it to him!"

"COME ON, BUDDY! LET'S SHOW HIM THE LIGHT!" The yellow light flashes in the office as Shido screams but was tuned out by the monstrous roar.

* * *

Back at the match again.

"Hey, Zanya! You want me to think that the Secret Sword card you set is Moon Fang, so that I won't use Gargantua Punisher, but my guts says that you use Star Crusher, so I won't use a spell!" Gao explained his theory as it made Zanya sweat a bit, "Prepare for Final Phase!" But when Gao was about to activate his impact card, an explosion occurred at the roof of the Fighting Stage. Everyone looked up as they saw a glowing dragon, which it cleared out, revealing Genma, holding Shido.

"It's Genma. He made it." Zanya said.

"Ugh! He could've knocked.

"What an entrance! Genma Todoroki, who supposedly been missing is now here, interrupting the final match!" Paruko announced.

Gao! We found him, yo!" Tetsuya informed Gao from the stand with everyone else with him.

"Just so you know, I'm going to need therapy after today." Jin muttered.

"Yep." Kenji agreed as Suzuha laughed.

"You can thank me later, Gao."

"Mission complete, Gao! We got him out in time!" Daisuke said.

"You guys really came through! Thanks, everyone!" Gao said.

"I don't believe it. They did this for me. I should've listen to you." Zanya admitted, he turned to his brother, who smiled at him.

"Hey, mom! You missed the action!" Hanako said as Suzumi came back and chuckled.

"Genma!" The Seifukai members came to see their leader returned, asking about where Doai is, however...

"SILENCE! Because of recent events that I'll explain later, as Seifukai leader, I cannot approve of this final match." Genma explained.

"Are you for real? First, you don't bother showing up, and now you actually want us to redo the whole tournament?" Paruko asked.

"No." Genma said, pushing Paruko a bit, "I was being held against my will by the Student Council President, Magoroku Shido..."

"Okay! Okay! Let's not exaggerate! He's such a joker! I'll make an exception since you were last year's winner. You can compete today, but I will be your opponent." Shido made his announcement, as the crowd shouted and cheered.

"What?! The Student Council President's changing the rules?! This tournament's just full of surprises!"

"Hang on! What about us?! We're in the middle of our final here!" Gao asked.

"Don't worry. You still get your chance! I'll be your opponent including my rival once I finish off Shido." Genma recommended.

"Sounds good. I can live with that." Gao agreed.

"That's fine with me. As long as I can go against Genma." Daisuke agreed.

"Awesome news, eh, Zanya? You're going to get to fight Genma after all." Gao shouted across the stage.

"Yeah, but wait! You were about to... it's not over." Zanya said.

"You think so? Maybe I almost had you, but you never know until it's over, am I right? Besides, now I get to fight Genma! It's a win-win!" Gao gave his thumbs-up.

"A win-win." Zanya said as he smiled, "I had Gao all wrong."

"A win-win, huh?" Daisuke said, "Heh, at least I'm getting what I want."

* * *

Spotlight shown for Daisuke and Ryuuga came by.

"Welcome to more Corner Time." Daisuke said, "Starting from this chapter, we are going to show you four cards this time."

"Four? You don't mean..." Ryuuga knows what Daisuke is doing.

"Yep, something that dragon world monster and items can use for power, strength, and healing. Present the first card!" He clapped his hand twice as it revealed the first card. A small blue spirit dragon who wears dark steel armor with the dragon head symbol and two giant wings that are attached to the armor.

"This is the Dragonic Armor, Wyvern Form. A size 0 monster with 3000 power and 2000 defense with a critical of 1. With his ability, when this card enters the field I may put this card into a card's soul. When this card in the soul of a monster when that card link attacks I can destroy one card on the field. That means this card can equip its form and effect to any monster on the field." Daisuke said.

"So does that mean I can equip myself with that armor? What would I be if I wear it?" Ryuuga asked.

"Well, the armor can expand to the size of the dragon,with the dragon head symbol becoming real, the wings fold out to become 4 wings. That will be what form will be."

"Awesome!"

"On to the next one." he clapped it again to show the next card as it revealed a small red spirit dragon who wears dark red armor with the dragon head symbol and two giant wings that are attached to the armor, "This is the Dragonic Armor, Blazing Form. Like Wyvern Form, it's also a size 0 with the same power, defense, and critical, but with its ability. When this card enters the field I may put this card into a Item's soul. When this card in the soul of a Dragonic item that card gains attack +5000 and critical +1. In other words, my weapon will be strong enough to break through the enemy's defense."

"What would you think it would look like?"

"The armor becomes a giant dragon claw with red scales, and then attaches itself to the item."

"What about the next one?"

"Okay, fine." he did again as the next card shows a small green spirit dragon who wears dark green armor and four small green wings on it, "This card is known as Dragonic Armor, Life Form. This card is like the other armors so you shown what stats it is. So with its ability this time, is when this card enters the field I may put this card into a card's soul.  
When this card is in the soul of a monster, when the monster link attacks gain 1 life and 1 gauge.(Can only be activated one per turn). So with this effect, I'll have the chance to survive and use the ability for the gauges."

"And the form?"

"The green dragon goes inside of the monster and gives it a green aura around it."

"Aww, no armor this time?"

"Quit your whining, we're down to the last card because this is the last time."

"Nooo." Ryuuga began to cry.

Daisuke sighed, "Here's the last one." He snapped his finger, showing a really old rundown temple ruins with three different colored orbs on pillars, "This is the Spell card called 'Choosing of the Forms.' With this, I can reveal 3 "Dragonic Armor" monsters from the deck, my opponent can chooses one for me to added it to my hand, and shuffle the rest back into my deck. That would be useful for my deck."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, Ryuuga. Don't start feeling down. We'll do something about the Corner Time. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"That's all for this chapter, everyone. Thank CoolFireBlast, with these ideas. Believe me these armors are somehow similiar Crossnize. We might as well call it Dragonize. But I wanted it to apologize because this is the last thing for Dragonics to continue but the surprise will show in the next chapter and when it happens for the new surprise. You can help me with new ideas with it. So for now, goodbye!" He waved but Ryuuga sadly waved as the screen faded black.


	20. Martial Dragon Emperor Duel Sieger

Chapter 19: Martial Dragon Emperor Duel Sieger

* * *

At the day, during Genma's announcement about the match postponed and Shido proclamation to have himself go against Genma.

"What an unexpected turn of events! Genma Todoroki's back with a bang! And by mysterious power, he's persuaded President Shido to let him re-enter the tournament! And if our valiant Seifukai leader manages to defeat President Pushover, he'll move on to face Zanya, Gao, and his rival, Daisuke. All this after Genma was MIA for his earlier match! What's the ABC Championship coming to? I go to admit though, it does add to the excitement! Let's see how all this plays out!" Paruko announced.

The Seifukai members are singing their anthem as Tetsuya and Asmodai are sitting in the first row while whistling to them.

"You said nothing was worse than sitting too close to the speakers." Asmodai recalled to Tetsuya.

"It's growing on me." Tetsuya said.

* * *

After the announcement, Gao, Zanya, and Daisuke, along with the buddies, were discussing with Genma on stage.

"I'll make quick work of Shido, so you better be ready to fight." Genma said in his tone as it made Zanya grunt for confirmation.

"It'll be like the old times, eh, buddy?" Daisuke said, raising his fist for the bump.

"We'll deal with that later." Genma ignored it, "But just be ready for this." however, he returned the bump.

"Right." he nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be on standby." Goa said as Genma turned to him.

"We haven't met, have we?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm Gao Mikado!" Gao made his greetings as it made Genma's eyes widen a bit, Gao looks back with his perky smile.

'He's the one Doai told me about.' Genma thought, "So... you call yourself the Mighty Sun Fighter?"

"Do you think I enjoy standing here, counting floor tiles?" Shido butted in, "Hurry up! My audience is waiting to see me in action!"

"I still don't get why'd they let him in as Student Council President?" Daisuke asked.

"Are you really in that much of a hurry to lose?" Genma said, sarcastically.

"I'll admit, I haven't been on top of my game lately, but that will all change, today. Just for today, on this special occasion, I brought my favorite deck. I only use it when things get serious." Shido said as the card he took out, transformed into a large four-legged silver dragon with turquoise eyes, "What's this? Just Silver Dragon, Adelaide."

"Silver Dragon, Adelaide, huh..." Daisuke whispered to himself.

'If I win this, people will be so impressed, they'll let me get away with anything.' Shido thought a plan to himself, "Shatter my enemies and turn his soul to smoke! Lumenize, Treacherous Tyrant Deck!"

"Throughout time, victory's always eluded those who fight with corrupted intentions." Genma said as he heads to the center.

"One last thing, Genma..." Zanya said as Genma stopped, "I'll be the one to defeat you, not Daisuke!"

Daisuke looked at Zanya when he said what he mean.

"We'll see about that! Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Breathe fire and unleash storms of rage! Lumenize, Koryukien!" Genma drew his cards from his armband-like core gadget.

"Let's tell them what we wanted to do! Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"I use Ancient World!" Shido cackled, "Ancient World, the realm that controls the powers of Primordial Dragons, Wild Dragons, and Dragon Lords. Only a true genius like me could tame such wild beasts."

"I, too, fight for Ancient World!"

"What?! Way to see my thunder!"

"Yes. We saw him use it last year too." Sofia said in the Buddy pit.

"Gao, what's up?" Drum asked Gao, who looked concerned.

"I don't see Genma's Buddy monster anywhere." He replied.

"It'll show up, eventually." Daisuke said as he looked at Genma, "Because his buddy is something you never seen before."

"But maybe it could be invisible." Akatsuki said.

"You'll see it soon enough." Zanya said in an indifferent face, focusing on the match, "I have a feeling this will be just like last year."

* * *

(G: 10/ G: 2)

(S: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"President Shido will go first." Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I buddy call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the center. Attack Genma!" Shido commanded as the silver dragon flew and swipe a clean hit on Genma, who didn't react during the attack.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ G: 3)

(S: 11/ G: 3)

* * *

"How was that for an opener?" Shido asked.

"It's the beginning of the end, Shido." Genma said, in his fierce tone, "Draw! Charge and Draw, come on!" Then Genma let out his fierce roar and scream as Shido covered his ears for it.

"He's calling Flame Dragon, Emperor, Magnanova to the center and Fortune Dragon, Forbolka to the left." The Seifukai member explained in the Buddy Pit.

"That's it, Genma! You got this!" Doai cheered him on.

"Forbolka. Let's play a game. Attack Silver Dragon, Adelaide." Genma ordered his cat-like monster as it flew over and attacked the target with a yellow beam in his mouth. Suddenly, Shido lost 1 point.

"What happen? Why'd he lose a life point? He wasn't directly attacked." Kiri asked.

"It must be Lifelink." Baku replied.

"What's Lifelink?" It gave Kiri's attention.

"It's a rare skill that let's Buddyfighter risk his own life point in exchange for enhancing the monster's power, defense, and critical. But when the monster with that skill, leaves the field, the player mostly lose the damage." Kuguru explained as it surprised Kiri.

"That's one of the things, I hate about Ancient World." Shido commented.

"The only person you care about is yourself. I don't understand how someone like you ever became our President in the first place." Genma complained as it made Shido gasped, "Magnanova, attack!" The craggy dragon made out of molten lava and rocks roared and absorbed heat, using its wave of fire, it frail on Shido as he jumped and screamed from the attack, dealting 3 damage from him.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ G: 3)

(S: 7/ G: 3)

* * *

Forbolka hissed at Shido as he looked at the opponent's display.

**Your Move**

"Draw. Charge and Draw! Ha, it's tough at the top. You know, sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely. Call to the center! Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!" Shido called his Size 3 monster, it revealed a multiple dragons flew out from the card and began to change to its form, which made it fierce roar.

"Show them what you can do, Tyrant! Give that a little furball a scare!" Shido said as Forbolka hissed at him at him. The dragon then began to form wings of rainbow color and formed a tornado with an immense energy, "Energy Storm!" The Energy Storm destroyed Forbolka and dealt one damage to Genma, due to Forbolka's Lifelink.

"Bull's eye! Now take out Magnanova! Energy Storm!" Shido commanded as Ladis destroyed Magnanova, dealting 1 damage at Genma.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 5/ G: 3)

(S: 7/ G: 3)

* * *

"You have no honor, Shido. Do you know you're working against yourself most of the time? All you care about is being #1 and it doesn't matter how you do it or who you harmed in the process. I know that secretly you wanted to make friends and be respected, but you'll never have either if you keep putting people down. You only took on the role of Student Council President to boost your ego and not because you actually wanted it to represent the students of this school." Genma explained as he insulted Shido, who is becoming very angry.

"It's not my fault that I'm better than anyone else. A good president sees his underlings for what they are. And I got the vision." Shido gloated as it made Genma mad.

"YOU'RE CLUELESS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS A GOOD PRESIDENT IS SUPPOSE TO BE!" Genma draw and did the charge and draw, "A LEADER'S SOMEONE WHO TRIES TO BECOME BETTER FOR THE GOOD OF OTHERS AND YOU DON'T NEED A TITLE FOR THAT! You should strive to shed light on the problems of the world like the sun!"

"I've heard those words before..." Gao recognized this words, "I-it's the.."

"Hm, what is it?" Drum asked, "Gao..." He tried to get his attention.

"The words of the Mighty Sun Fighter."

"Sun Fighter?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

_"He's someone who sheds light on the problem of the world, like the sun!"_

* * *

"Earth to Gao." Drum said, snapping Gao out of his daydreaming.

"Man, I just spaced." He came back to his senses.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked, "You were dazed for a little."

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Yeah..."

"Buddy call to the center!" Genma calling his buddy as he paid 3 gauge.

"Here we go. Now, you'll see it." Zanya said.

"Here it comes..." Daisuke said, "Been waiting for a long time for seeing his buddy again."

Genma begins to roar and screams out, "MARTIAL ARTS DUEL EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGERRRR!" the wind then comes around the stage as it transformed into a hurricane-like gale force, the silhouette of the dragon began to form as it reveal itself as a titanic size red dragon with an golden appendages and a glowing sun pattern around its head, roaring onto the stage.

"Whoop! There it is! Genma's mind blowing Buddy monster, Duel Sieger." Paruko announced, "I'm just curious why Genma took so long to bring him out."

"Sieger is a Dragon Lord and Lord can't be ordered to appear at any time. He's on his own schedule, but when he does show up, he brings a wrath so great that no opponent can defeat him.

"Ha! Yeah, right! You really talk a big game but he doesn't look all that tough to me." Shido scoffed.

"Say that after I add two Dragon Lord cards from the hand to Duel Sieger's soul! That will allow to withstand two attacks with Soulguard! You never seen a monster so incredible face-to-face! Such enormous power comes with a major risk. If he's defeated, I lose 5 life points, but I would share my fate with Duel Sieger a thousand times over. There is nothing in this world capable of overpowering the blazing warrior of arts. SO, COME ON! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT! SEIGERRR! ATTACK LADIS THE TYRANT! SEIGER TORNADO!" Genma makes his move as the Dragon Lord rushed and slashed Ladis to pieces with razor sharp claws, which made gale-powered strikes. Somehow, Ladis returned back again.

"He wasn't destroyed?" Suzuha asked.

"By discarding a Wild Dragon from his hand and using two life points, Shido's able to nullify any damage to Ladis the Tyrant, milady." Sebastian whispered an explanation to her.

"Oh, dear."

"ATTACK HIM, AGAIN!

"You do no such thing!" Shido discard another Wild Dragon and paid 2 life points again to nullify the attack.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ G: 1)

(S: 3/ G: 1)

* * *

"It's unless, Shido! Protecting Tyrant's a waste of time!" Genma said.

"Well, I can't afford to lose my shield, can I?" Shido draw and charge and draw, "Tyrant! Destroy Duel Sieger!" Ladis use its Energy Storm was about to destroy Sieger however...

"I Cast Dragon Outlaw!" Genma countered it.

"Ha! Just what I expected you to do!" Shido figured.

"He's used another card in his hand and lost two gauge." Megumi said.

"Isn't he just wasting his entire hand?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, but Tyrant's ability is more high maintenance than Megumi. But after cancelingl out Dragon Outlaw's effect, Shido's two attacks have obliterated of Duel Sieger's soul." Jin explained.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ G: 1)

(S: 3/ G: 1)

* * *

"I guess I really am a genius." Shido gloated.

"I think you should sit down before you hurt yourself. I know what you're think: Even if Tyrant's defeated, with 3 life points, you should be able to pull through Seiger's attack." Genma said.

"Ramble all you want. Your fun and games will be over on my next turn."

"Not a chance. From my hand, I take Magnanova and send it to the Drop Zone, then activate, Flame Shot." Genma activated the effect as the card changed into a symbol as it turned into a fireball, dealt 1 damage at Shido.

"That's so hot!"

"That's one sizzling spell!" Tetsuya said.

"That's not a spell, Tets. That's Magnanova's ability." Asmodai corrected him.

"But why isn't Tyrant's ability cramping his style, yo?"

"Hahahaha! Cuz Shido's out of gauge! He choked!"

"True dat, yo!"

"OK, SEIGER! FINISH OFF LADIS THE TYRANT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sieger again slashed Ladis as it destroyed him.

"My Tyrant." Shido said as Sieger overcame him, "Wait! It wasn't met to happen like this! I can't lose again!"

"SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger roared and use his claws as it attack Shido, thus ending his rest of his life points.

* * *

(G: 6/ G: 1)

(S: 0/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Genma Todoroki**

As Genma looked at Sieger, he nodded, "Good job, Sieger. I knew nothing could ever get in my way." The crowd cheered for Genma's victory.

"Are you really gonna have to fight that ginormous monster too?" Akatsuki asked as Zanya realigned his glasses.

"You know it. Seriously, I'm not really scared. I've some surprises in store for Genma and his buddy, Sieger, this time." Zanya said as Sieger roared.

"Hmmm." Daisuke said, "As usual, he still got his offense moves with Duel Sieger."

"Psst. Hey, Daisuke. Are you really going to fight him?" Ryuuga somehow said as he was hiding in the box.

"He's my rival. I'm not going to run away. And stop hiding in the stupid box, idiot." He kicked the box as it hurt Ryuuga.

"Ow."

"For now, I better think of a Buddy since he's expecting me to fight him with it." Daisuke then looked at the box with Ryuuga groaning. He then sighed, "Guess I have no choice. But he better change himself first to something different though."

* * *

A little while later...

"I've been waiting a long time for this rematch. Finally, I'll get a chance to prove to everyone that my skills as a Buddyfighter are even better than they were last year." Zanya then commanded his monster "Soar! Bandit Ninja, Goeman, attack Genma!"

"Zanya's super quick to start, taking the dragon by the horns." Paruko announced as Goemon dealt 2 damage at Genma.

"Ha! There goes your gauge!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 10/ G: 2)

(G: 8/ G: 1)

* * *

"Good thinking, Big Z." Akatsuki complimented him.

"In order for him to call Duel Sieger, he needs 3 gauge. I'll just keep taking it from him, even if charge on his next turn will give him two. So, it'll be a while before he can call him out." Zanya explained to Akatsuki nodded to him, "He who controls the gauge, controls the Buddyfight!"

"Zanya sure seems confident out there! Stay on your seat, folks, cause these might not be a repeat from last years' final after all!" Paruko announced.

"It's a good thing he had a Plan Z, huh, buddy?" Drum joked.

"Yeah, the Ninja Arts will have to bring it." Gao said.

"Huh?"

"You're about to be schooled. I cast Divine Dragon Creation." Genma paid 2 life points.

"Bro's adding cards to his hand." Baku said.

"Huh?" Kiri was confused.

"By giving up 2 life points, this spell lets him draw 2 cards." Kuguru explained.

"Cast! Rise and Fall of Dragons!" Genma paid another 2 life points as his gauge increases by 4.

"Psych out!" Gao and Zanya were shocked.

Daisuke whistled, "So he paid 2 more life in order to increase in gauge. I guess he does have more tricks up his sleeves."

"Buddy Call! MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR DUEL SIEGER!"

"Great Scott! How many gigawatts is that?! There's no waiting this time with some crafty cardplay, Duel Sieger is called out in the first round and Genma recovers one life point in the process." Paruko announced.

"Send two Dragon Lord cards in the soul!"

"Get ready." Akatsuki was worried, however Zanya grunt at the moment.

"SIEGER, GO DEVOUR GOEMON! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger leaps up as it slashed Goemon to pieces, "Now, attack Zanya! SIEGER TORNADO!"

**End of Move**

"Zanya really needs a new strategy, or he won't hold up against too many assaults!" Paruko announced.

But then Zanya laughed as the smoke lifted, "I've already won tons of matches of the odds stacked against me, now comes the real test!"

"I gotta say, I really like this kid's style." Drum said.

"Things about to get hectic." Gao said.

"I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right! Time to Cyber Analyze!"

"Why now?" Suzuha asked.

"Discarding a Ninja Arts card from his hand and pay 1 gauge, allows him to draw 2 cards from the deck, milady." Sebastian said.

"I don't need to read this to this Cyber Analyzing this situation's not going to help him." Megumi added.

"I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the center!"

"Nin!"

"He'll have to use Link attack to knock down Sieger's soul count piece by piece. It'll be almost impossible to get rid of Sieger with his two souls." Jin explained as the two Ninjas destroyed Sieger as he came back due to Soulguard.

"Final Phase! Lethal Formation!" Zanya used his impact card.

"About time! Zanya's Specialty! Even with Duel Sieger on the field, if Genma's life points dropped to less than three, one blow could give Zanya another of his turnaround victories!" Paruko announced as Zanya sets his impact.

"One attack to defeat Genma? What's she talking about? He won't go down that easily." Suzuha said.

"An astute observation, Lady Suzuha, if I may." Sebastian said as Suzuha laughed.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Genma then began to roar again.

"He's sending Fortune Dragon, Forbolka to the drop zone." One of the members of Seifukai said.

"Now we got two more gauge." Another one said too.

"He must be planning something pretty huge if he's increasing the gauge." Doai said.

"You're up again, old friend. Go attack Shiden." Genma ordered as Shiden jumped in for his counterattack as he got sliced by Sieger, "Now, attack Tsukikage!"

"Nin Nin!" Tsukikage leapt as he was going to attack Sieger but got sliced as well.

"Final Phase! I Cast!" Genma prepared his impact.

"Is that the move?" Kiri asked.

"Zanya's Lethal Formation?" Kuguru believes.

"Bro, he doesn't have enough gauge. It's not possible." Baku said as Zanya grunted.

"Those who control the gauge... Turns out they do control the fight. Looks like I win again." Genma quoted as he held the fireball in his hand, "EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!"

**End of Move**

"See that? Our reigning champ just took 4 life points off of Zanya!" Paruko announced.

"No offense, but you hardly improved since last year. You're still relying too much on those Ninja tricks, which will it go all out! Don't be a coward! Push yourself to test your limits! You can achieve anything of worth without taking some risk!" Genma explained.

"I'm not a coward!" Zanya said.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I wouldn't have done this last year, Genma! I equip Ninja Blade, Kurogachi!" Zanya equipped his item, "I call to the right, Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura!" Zanya called Asura to the field.

"Stop the presses! Zanya just called a Size 3 Monster!"

"I activate Slashing Asura's ability by giving up one life point and my entire hand! Ninja Arts, Asura's Blast!" Zanya said as Asura lit up the flames on Sieger as he was destroyed then came back again, "Your precious Sieger's out of souls! Asura, let's get him!"

"Zanya's using a link attack against Sieger!" Sieger use his attack but Asura shielded himself as it gave Zanya a chance to attack from behind with his Kurogachi and sliced him in half.

"Let's see how you like Kurogachi!"

"You actually got him!" Akatsuki said.

"Did he seriously just beat Duel Sieger?" Drum asked.

"Zanya should win now for sure!" Gao said.

"Oh, it's not over yet." Daisuke said.

"Huh?"

"How's this even possible?! Dragon Emperor Duel Sieger's been defeated and cuz of Lifelink, Genma will lose all 5 of his remaining life points!" Paruko announced as Genma's life points slowly decreases, "So, looks like the winner is..."

"That was epic! I always knew you could beat him!" Akatsuki cried in joy and Zanya grunted in happiness. However, when the life points reaches to zero, it began to glowed as it gave everyone's attention including Zanya.

"What's going on?! What's that light?!" He asked.

"The show's about to start." Suzuha said.

"It's coming now." Daisuke said.

"Wait, what's coming?" Drum asked.

"Call!" Genma called out.

"Call?!" Gao said.

"DUEL SIEGER: ENHANCED FORM!"

"Ah! Give me a break!" Zanya shielded his eyes from the flash of light.

"I call the Dragon Lord Martial Arts, Dragon Emperor DUEL SIEGER SPARTAN." Genma roared as his dragon appeared with his legs becoming arms and another set of arms, also getting a golden armor. The call was so powerful, it blew Zanya away a few feet, "If Duel Sieger's defeated, I can call him from the hand, once he appears, the Lifelink is cancelled and my life points return. I told you. Duel Sieger's supreme. Did you actually think you have defeated him? Ha!"

As that dragon stared down to Zanya, he was feared now, "I failed... again."

"Do you think Gennma's telling the truth after all? Maybe there is no one who can handle Duel Sieger' incredible strength, especially now that he's returned in an even more powerful form!" Paruko announced.

"Awesome!" Gao commented.

"Whoa. I'm jealous." Drum said.

"I always figures he has some tricks up his sleeve. But I never expected he bring out its enhanced form." Daisuke said.

"Before we go any further, listen up, Zanya. I may have been a little too harsh on you earlier. You have improved a bit since our match last year, but not nearly enough to defeat me. Genma." Genma said as Sieger gave out his majestic roar.

* * *

Spotlight shown as it reveal Daisuke and Ryuuga.

"Welcome viewers for more Corner Time for me and Daisuke."

"Hold it!" Daisuke interrupted Ryuuga, "We're not doing more Corner Time, right now."

"What? But everyone wants to know what cards are we going to bring out for this chapter."

"Yeah, but for now, we won't show any for this chapter. We don't have any more Dragonic cards to show but we'll show them in the near future Sorry, everyone." He bowed in apology.

"Oh well, I guess we won't show anything for now in this chapter. Until then good bye, everybody!" both waved goodbye as the screen faded back.


	21. Rivalry Battle: Genma vs Daisuke

Chapter 20: Rivalry Battle: Genma vs Daisuke

* * *

"The sun's power's limitless. Its presences lights the way of all living things. A leader is a ray of hope in the darkness, like the sun itself. You fade in comparison. A true leader has the ability to see their paths. How'd you expect to lead when you're stilling figuring things out!?" Genma said to Zanya as everyone heard his speech, "You can't just show people the truth if you yourself, are blind. This truth is also like the sun. You can shut it out for a while, but with time, it will make itself known. No one can stop it for returning."

"Brother!" Akatsuki said, sobbing.

"Just think of the Greek Legend, Icarus. Overconfident, he dared to challenge the Sun's power and recklessly flew too close to it and like him, you will be brought down to earth. Your time has come! ETERNAL SPARTAN! ATTACK THE FIGHTER! Genma commanded as his eyes flashes with rage. Spartan launched his attack with multiple punches, with the barrage and a double fist slam, Zanya took a hit and screamed.

"Stop it! You can't do that!" Akatsuki pleaded.

"He still have one life point remaining. Finish him off." The field was enveloping with a bright flash of light as Zanya's scream was the only thing heard of and his life point reached down to 0.

**Game Over. Winner: Genma Todoroki**

"No, it's not fair." Akatsuki cried. As Tsukikage materialized onto the field, he carried Zanya, who is unconscious and bruise, he began to sobbed a little as he left through the hole that was made by Genma.

* * *

Daisuke looked up where Tsukikage took Zanya away from the Stadium.

"I guess it's my turn now." He then look at Ryuuga, who is in the box, woke up, "I better get started." he looked under the box, "Ryuuga, get in the deck, we need to go against Genma."

"Wait, you mean we are using the Dragonic deck?" he asked.

"No, we don't. Cuz I have a plan. Get in." He held out his deck as Ryuuga nodded and went in the deck. Daisuke looked at his deck as he walks to the stage.

As he walks to the stage, he heard his cell phone call, "Hm, I wonder who... Yeah?"

"Hello, big brother?" A certain voice responded.

"Wait, Haruka? Is that you?" He recognized his sister's voice.

"Yep, it's me!" She giggled to hear her brother talk to her again.

"W-why did you call me?"

"Because mom and I are going to watch your match on TV, big brother. We're going to wish you good luck."

"Haruka..." He felt happy when his family are watching him, "Thanks. However, it looks like dad won't be watching too."

"Yeah, well, you know how overtime is to him."

Daisuke sighed, "Oh well, just tell him the news once I finish the match."

"Yeah! Bye!"

"Bye!" He ended the call. Ryuuga came out of the deck.

"You missed her, Daisuke?" He asked as Daisuke punched him in the head.

"Who said you can come out?"

"Ouch. Sorry. I was just asking." He rubbed his head.

"It's true that I missed her when she left us. But I don't want that to get in my way. We need to win this match against Genma. And with you a different buddy, we should have something to use as an advantage."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain." Daisuke explains his plans until later they arrived out to the stage.

* * *

"Another battle is about to be commenced! Genma Todoroki is up against his rival, Daisuke Masamune. Does he stand a chance against the Koryukien deck? Or he will share the same loss as Zanya did?" Paruko announced as Daisuke came to the stage as the card came out, revealing to be Ryuuga but he wears a coat and a mask to hide his face.

"Look at that, could that be Teach's buddy?" Gao asked as he looked at Daisuke's buddy.

"Not sure. He never had a buddy before." Drum said as he looked at it too, "But I can't help the feeling I've seen this guy before."

"This is my buddy, Masked Fighter, Ryu!" Daisuke introduced his buddy to Genma.

"So that's your buddy. I would've expected it to be something different." Genma said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! Because you'll see how much I've changed over the last year when we last fought each other! Lend me your powers of the dragons! Unleash the ultimate fury! Lumenize, Dragon's Fury Strike!" Daisuke lumenized his core gadget and drew his cards.

"We'll just see about that. Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Breathe fire and unleash storms of rage! Lumenize, Koryukien!" Genma lumenized his arm-band core gadget as he drew his cards.

"It's showtime, everybody! Say it like you mean it, Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Fighting for Dragon World!"

"I fight for Ancient World!"

* * *

Back at the home where Haruka lives, she was sitting on the couch, watching the TV of her brother's match.

"The first goes to Daisuke!" Paruko announced.

"Oh boy, Big brother's match is starting! Mom, hurry up!" She asked.

"Alright, I'm coming." She came as she sat next to her daughter, "It looks like an exciting match. Did you think that Daisuke will win?"

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly, "I'm sure that big brother will win this match!"

"Charge and Draw! The first move, I'll call to the center, Thousand Rapier!" He made his first move, "Attack the fighter!" Thousand Rapier attacked Genma and dealt 2 damage at him.

**End of Move**

"It looks like Daisuke's putting his offensive move on Genma." Baku explained.

"Do you think he'll have a chance to defeat Genma before he summons Duel Sieger?" Kuguru asked.

"Not sure. But it would take a miracle or luck for him if he has the chance."

* * *

(D: 10/ G: 3)

(G: 8/ G: 2)

* * *

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's do it!" Genma gave out his roar.

"He called out Magnanova to the left and Fortune Dragon, Forbolka to the center." Seifukai analyst explained, checking the monitor.

"Looks like he doesn't have Duel Sieger in his hand yet." Doai said, "But for the looks of it, I know from the fact that Genma won't be defeated by Daisuke, not since the last match." Doai remembered the time when Genma first fought against Daisuke during the last turn.

* * *

_The battle takes place after Zanya's match against Genma. Daisuke was almost losing with 3 life points left, he has Double Sword Dragon on the left, Fire Rod Dragon to the right, and he equipped Dragonknuckle . Genma, however has 5 life points and has Duel Sieger in the center but with no soulguards left._

_(D: 3/ G: ?)_

_(G: 5/ G: ?)_

_"Had enough?" Genma asked._

_"Heh." Daisuke grinned, "You think I would give up so easily? I promised myself that I wouldn't rest until I beat you in the match!"_

_Genma then smiled, "That's more like it. But we'll see if you have the chance to do so."_

_"Then let's try this! I pay one gauge to activate Fire Rod's ability. During this turn, I can give an Armordragon 3000 power added. I'm adding it to Double Sword!" Fire Rod used its rod as it gave the power to Double Sword and Sword roared, "Double Sword! Attack Duel Sieger!" _

_"Do you really think your Double Sword Dragon is strong enough to defeat Duel Sieger?" _

_"Yes! Because this is the way to defeat you, Genma! Go!" Daisuke commanded Double Sword as he swooped in and double slashed Duel Sieger, "Alright! I did it!"_

_Genma's life point went down to zero, however it was glowing all of the sudden._

_"What the-?"_

_"Like I told you, do you have what it takes to defeat Duel Sieger? You haven't seen more of him yet. COME FORTH, DUEL SIEGER SPARTAN!" the field was enveloped with glowing blinding light as it revealed the evolved form of Sieger._

_"What's that?! I never seen that before!"_

_"This is Duel Sieger's enhanced form. Once Martial Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger is defeated, I can negate the lifelink and pay 3 gauge to bring him out."_

_"This can't be happening. I was so close of defeating you."_

_"You promised yourself, that you're done if you defeated me. But it would seems to me that you still don't get the chance!"_

_Daisuke kneel down after that_

**_End of Move_**

_"And the only mistake is leaving yourself wide open. ETERNAL SPARTAN! ATTACK THE FIGHTER! DRAGON BARRAGE!" Sieger gave his menacing roar as he assault Daisuke with its punches with its final blow._

_"GAHHH!"_

* * *

_(D: 0/ G: ?)_

_(G: 5/ G: ?)_

* * *

**_Game Over. Winner: Genma Todoroki_**

_Daisuke kneel and felt regretted, "Man, I never expected this to happen."_

_Genma walked to him, "Better luck next time. Because you don't have the chance to defeat me and my buddy monster." He turned and left._

_Daisuke looked at Genma, "Oh, I will. Because once I do, I will defeat you, Genma. I promise you that."_

* * *

"And that was the day, Genma felt satisfied when he first have a rival like Daisuke." Doai said.

"MAGNANOVA, ATTACK THOUSAND RAPIER!" The lava dragon sucked in the air and blasted the breath of fire on Rapier as he was burning his flames and was destroyed.

"Oh boy..."

"You still haven't learned, have you? You're putting yourself at a disadvantage. FORBOLKA! ATTACK THE FIGHTER!" The cat dragon lord hissed as it zoomed through to Daisuke as it slashed Daisuke with its claws.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He was dealt with nothing, "Hey, why would you hit me with no damage?"

"You'll see soon enough."

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 10/ G: 3)

(G: 8/ G: 3)

* * *

"I don't know what's he's planning, but I'll make sure to prevent him to call him out. Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Daisuke calls out Fire Rod Dragon to the right and equip himself with Dragoknuckle. He also Raid Claw Dragon to the left. Let's hope our teacher's have what in store for him." Paruko announced as she speaks on TV while Haruka and her mother.

"Big brother's really hanging in there." Haruka said.

"My, it's the first time, he's always been so serious. I wonder what made him like this." Her mother said.

"I pay one gauge to activate Fire Rod's ability." Daisuke activated the effect.

"That lets an Armordragon get a boost of 3000 attack power for this turn." Baku explained.

"So he's using it on Raid Claw?" Kiri asked.

"Yes." Kuguru nodded, "Since it only works for Armordragons. He might have a chance to win."

"Raid Claw gets 3000 power. Attack the monster in the center!" Raid Claw flies and slashes Forbolka, destroying it thus dealting lifelink damage to Genma by one, "Fire Rod, perform a link attack and attack the fighter!" Daisuke runs to the center stage as Fire Rod sends the fire from his rod to Daisuke as it was on his Dragoknuckle, "Take this!" He was to punch Genma, dealting him 4 damage.

**End of Move**

"Genma's down to 3 life points now. Is he taking this serious?" Drum asked.

"Oh, I know he is. Because I know that Genma never loses." Gao said.

"Hey, are you cheering for your teacher or his rival?"

"Either one. Because I know either one of them will win against each other."

* * *

(D: 9/ G: 4)

(G: 3/ G: 3)

* * *

"Impressive. You have changed ever since. I'm glad I accepted you as my rival." Genma said.

"Genma..."

"But it's not over til I say it is! Draw! Charge and Draw! Cast, Dragon Dreams!"

"With Dragon Dreams, that allow a player to regain 3 life points."

"And now, I cast Dragon Emperor Legend, gaining one life, adding one card to the gauge and drawing one card, "Genma drew as he got what he wanted, "I BUDDY CALL! MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER!"

"There it is, everybody! Genma's buddy monster, Duel Sieger. Let's hope Daisuke won't share the same fate as Zanya." Paruko announced.

"Great. Didn't make it." Daisuke said.

"Um." Ryuuga whispered, "You could've just used your impact card you know."

"I made this deck to defeat Genma. That card was in the deck I made against my sister. And besides, I don't have enough requirements to do it. We'll find a way to defeat Sieger and this time, I won't allow him to bring out Spartan."

"I don't know what you're whispering to your buddy, but save the talking for later. SIEGER, ATTACK THE FIGHTER! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger was about to slash Daisuke with its razor claw.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullified and gain one gauge.

"AGAIN, SIEGER!" Sieger attacked Daisuke again and dealt 2 life points.

**End of Move**

**Your Move**

* * *

(D: 7/ G: 5)

(G: 6/ G: 2)

* * *

Daisuke smiled and laughed, "Now, that's more like it! just like the old times, huh, Genma? I forgot about the fun we had when we started practicing buddyfighting."

"I remember. You always enjoy fighting me every time. And you always don't want to lose to me."

"That's right. That was when we started to become rivals and I swore to myself that I won't rest until I defeat you. And that's what I'm willing to do! Draw! Charge and Draw! I activate Fire Rod's ability again! Raid Claw gets another 3000 power! Attack Sieger!"

"Raid Claw's power is raised to 8000 and now it's 11000." Baku said.

"Looks like he does have a chance." Kiri said, excitedly.

Raid Claw comes flying towards Sieger as Sieger used its claws to attack but Raid Claw evaded as it reaches to it face and slashed it.

"Even if your monster is stronger, it can come back with Soulguard!"

"Then, Fire Rod, perform a link attack with me and attack Sieger!" Fire Rod nodded as it used the Fire Wand and shoot it at Sieger as it blocks the attack. However, Daisuke jumps in and punched Sieger in the face as it was destroyed and came back again due to Soulguard.

**End of Move**

"After Sieger's lost two Soulguards by an attack and link attack, it's like a battle of endurance for Sieger! Will Daisuke has his chance to defeat Sieger before Genma brings out his evolved form?" Paruko announced.

"Is Daisuke's going to win?" Kiri asked.

"It doesn't seem that way." Kuguru said.

"She's right. Genma's Buddy Monster, Duel Sieger is a strong monster. It's no wonder that it's his buddy. But like I said, it will take a miracle for him and luck to stand out." Baku said.

"The battle's getting tense. Are you excited, Gao?" Drum asked.

"Yeah..." Gao nodded silently.

* * *

(D: 7/ G: 4)

(G: 6/ G: 2)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Come on!" Genma roared, "Cast! Rise and Fall Dragons!"

"With Rise and Fall, it will allow a user to gain 4 gauge by paying 2 life points. Since Duel Sieger's souls' at zero, Genma might have a chance to bring out Spartan." Paruko announced.

"SIEGER, ATTACK RAID CLAW!" Sieger was about to crush Raid Claw, however...

"Cast! Astral Force!"

"Astral Force?" Kuguru asked.

"What's Astral Force?" Kiri asked.

"I've heard about it. It's an ability that requires 3 gauge in order to increase an Armordragon's attack and defense power by 10000 and it also gives you a counterattack. In other words... Daisuke has his backup plan all along." Baku said.

The Astral Force flows into Raid Claw's body as he felt the power rushing through his reins as he slashed Sieger's claw, leaps and slashed Sieger's face as it destroyed him.

"Big brother did it!" Haruka was amazed for her brother's strategy.

"Oh, I'm so proud of him." Her mom felt happy.

"Look at that! He used an strong offense card with a counter ability, which it destroy Duel Sieger!" Paruko announced.

"You should've known that by destroying Sieger, I can negate the lifelink and pay 3 gauge to bring him out."

"I'm quite aware of that. Because I'm taking a risk for this. So, bring it on!"

Genma nodded, "COME FORTH, DUEL SIEGER SPARTAN!" Spartan was appearing in the gusting wind on to the field.

**End of Move**

"Duel Sieger Spartan is now on the field. But since Daisuke used Astral Force against Duel Sieger, will he have another chance to defeat Duel Sieger Spartan, or will he have the same defeat as Zanya?" Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

* * *

(D: 7/ G: 4)

(G: 4/ G: 2)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I activate Fire Rod's ability again! Raid Claw gets another 3000 power! Attack, Spartan!" He flew to attack Spartan with its claws as it destroyed Spartan, revived again due to Soulguard, "One more time! Fire Rod! Link attack to defeat Spartan!"

"With only 6000?" Kiri asked.

"That's not enough to break through Sieger's defense power." Kuguru said.

"Come on, you know Daisuke has something up his sleeve. He should be able to break through." Baku said.

"Cast! Astral Force!"

"Wh-wh-what?! He has another Astral Force in his hand?! Does this mean he'll finally defeat Genma for the first time?!" Paruko announced.

"Nice try. But that won't work for a second time. I discard Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies from my hand!"

"What?!" The octagonal barrier was formed in front of Sieger Spartan as it blocked the link attack.

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 7/ G: 2)

(G: 4/ G: 2)

* * *

"Oh, come on! I was this close!"

"Really? You still haven't close when you try to defeat Spartan. And it's not enough for you to have the same again for the next turn! I cast Dragon Flame Cascade! Destroy Raid Claw!" Genma said as Sieger unleashed the powerful flame that incinerated the dragon.

"You think it's not enough for me? You know that I can outsmart your every move!" Daisuke said.

"And your strategy is definitely amazing. But you still don't have what it takes to defeat me. You should know that you won't defeat Duel Sieger Spartan at the next turn. I cast Dragon Emperor Legend." Genma regained another life and gain another gauge and drew another card, "I have to admit, you really do amazed when you defeat Sieger with Astral Force, you never used that card before. You really have changed. But I have too changed as well!" Genma draw and charge and draw and gave his roar, "SIEGER! ATTACK THE FIGHTER!" Sieger attacks Daisuke with its barrage attack.

"Oh no!" Gao said.

"SIEGER! ATTACK AGAIN!" Sieger was attack about attack Daisuke again.

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He regained one life point.

"Not yet! FINAL PHASE!" Genma's 3 gauge flew to his hand and formed a ball of flames as he gripped it, "EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!" Genma threw the impact as Daisuke was dealt with the pillar of flames, "And next, I cast Divine Dragon Creation." He paid 2 life and gain 2 gauge.

**End of Move**

"Looks like Daisuke barely survived that impact move. But it seems to me that he needs one more chance to finish off Duel Sieger Spartan." Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at the cards, "Alright, I'll need your help for this, Ryu."

Ryu nodded as Daisuke makes his move, "I buddy call to the right, Masked Fighter, Ryu!" Ryu stabbed the flag to the flag to the ground as he jumped to the right position.

"He called out his buddy and with a buddy gift, he gains one life back."

"I wonder what Ryu's ability is." Kuguru was wondering.

"Not sure, we haven't seen that card before." Baku said.

"You mean he wasn't in the list or something?" Kiri asked.

"I don't know but if he's Daisuke's buddy. I hope he has something useful in his ability."

"So you're gonna use your buddy. Then show me what you can do!" Genma said.

"Right! Ryu! Perform a link attack with me!" Ryu nodded as both jump in together as Sieger attacks them, "With Ryu's skill, he gains 3000 power with performing a link attack!"

"According to the data, Ryu's power is 6000 and Dragoknuckle is 2000, so it's 8000 together." Kuguru explained.

"And what we heard, Ryu's ability gains 3000 power for link attack, it's now 11000. He's got this!" Baku explained as Ryu and Daisuke finally defeated Spartan with their cross attack as its destroyed.

Everyone was amazed for seeing that.

"Daisuke did it, folks! Now, Genma has lost the match!" Paruko announced as Genma's life has reached to 0 zero. However, it glowed again.

"What?!"

"Did you really defeating Spartan is enough to defeat me? You really have changed. But as I told you before, so did I. I pay 3 gauge to nullify the lifelink and called out Sieger's Ultimate Form! I call DUEL SIEGER TEMPEST ENFORCER!" the field glowed in bright light as Tempest Enforcer appeared as Spartan but with 6 arms and has two legs now.

"Tempest Enforcer? I never seen that card."

"Surprised? This is Sieger's Final evolution. It's power and defense are 12000. Not even your link attack can help you. And I doubt you have another Astral Force in your hand."

"He's right. There's no more Astral Forces in my hand. I only added 2 just in chance. But I should've added one more." He kneel down.

"That's right. You have. But I'm glad we fight against each other as rivals."

"Genma..."

"TEMPEST ENFORCER! ATTACK THE FIGHTER!" Enforcer then duplicates to three forms of Sieger

"Three Tempest Enforcers?!"

"He can now do a triple attack! FINISH HIM! ARIES CRUSHERRR!" The Tempest Enforcer did their final assault on Daisuke as it crushes him with Enforcer's Crusher.

"Ahhh!" His life reaches to 0 now.

* * *

(D: 0/ G: 3)

(G: 3/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Genma Todoroki**

"You did a good job, Daisuke. Forgive me." Genma said as he hid his eyes under his cap as he turned and left. Daisuke kneel down and fell unconscious due to the power of Tempest Enforcer.

"Daisuke!" Ryu wanted to help but he reminded of what Daisuke said to him.

* * *

_"Listen, no matter what happens. Don't help me at the end of my match."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Because there's no need for you to help me. I'll be okay."_

_"But-"_

_"Just do as I say. Don't help."_

* * *

Ryu thinks and makes his decision, "Sorry, Daisuke." He ran to his buddy and picked him up. He then went over to take him to the hospital.

"Oh no. Big brother lost...' Haruka then began to cry cause of her brother lose the match.

"Don't cry, Haruka." Her mom comforted her, "Come on, let's head over to the hospital to see if he's okay."

"Really? Does that mean-?"

"Of course, you can see your friends."

"Mom... Thank you!" She hugged her mom after that.

"You see it here, folks! Daisuke was close to defeat to Genma. However, he brought Sieger's Ultimate form, Tempest Enforcer. It seems to me, that is up to Gao, who is going against Genma. For the final match, will he able to achieve victory with his dumb luck? We'll find out tomorrow, everyone!" Paruko announced as the monitor shows the eyecatches of Genma Todoroki and Gao Mikado.

* * *

The stage shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga came to by, "Hello, everyone. We're still not doing any Corner Time for this chapter."

"Aww, I wish we can still show more don't we?" Ryuuga asked.

"Look, we'll show something soon. Just have patience. But we can try one for exception."

"Really? What?"

"This." He clapped his hands twice as it reveal a card of Ryuuga with his disguise. As you can see, in this chapter, he's known to be as Masked Fighter, Ryu. He's similar to Ryuuga except that his skill for a link attack can work with any monster for Dragon World."

"So it's not just my partner."

"Watch it. Anyways the next chapter will be Gao and Genma. And also Haruka will be in the next chapter. Til then, see you later." He waved goodbye and Ryuuga did the same as the screen faded away.


	22. The Gift from a Brother

Chapter 21: The Gift from a Brother

* * *

"For the safety of both fighters and spectators, we must repair the stadium. What a silly question." Suzuha explained as she pulled out her fan, "I mean the Amanosuzu reputation is at stake here. We have the best in the business, working around the clock to make sure everything's ready for tomorrow's big showdown. It will be as good as new, guaranteed." Suzuha finished speaking as Paruko came to be in the camera view of the building.

"That's right! The ABC Cup Championship match is..." Paruko then gasped and scratch her hand, "Should we actually call it that? Anyway, the battle to determined the strongest fighter will be held tomorrow at noon. I know I'll see you all there."

* * *

Gao lean back a bit as he turned off the TV "Man, I gotta wait til tomorrow?" Gao complained.

"It's cool, bro. Gives us time. They said we could change up our deck if you want." Baku said.

"I don't know... let me think." Then the doorbell rang as Suzumi opened up the door.

"Gao! Kuguru and Kiri are here! Including someone you already know!"

"Someone I already know?" Gao asked as Kuguru, Kiri, and Haruka came by.

"Hi, Gao!" Haruka made her greetings.

"Haruka? Hey!" Gao was excited to see her again, "What are you doing here?"

"After we came here, we noticed Haruka came here with her mom, she told us to take care of Haruka while she goes to the hospital to see Daisuke." Kuguru explained.

Kiri closed the door and they all sat down, "So, tell us. How's Zanya and Daisuke?"

"Aside from a bruised ego, his injuries were minor. He should back at school sometime today. As for our teacher, just a minor exhaustion, must've overworked while practicing Buddyfighting, however he does have some minor injuries also. But he'll be up and running again for tomorrow." Kuguru explained.

"But it's a good thing you didn't come. He didn't want to speak to anybody." Kiri said.

"I'm just glad that my big brother's okay." Haruka was worried.

"Me too." Gao agreed.

"Those two get their butts handed to him out there." Baku said as the doorbell ranged again.

"Gao, Asmodai and Tetsuya are here!" Suzumi said.

"Okay! We're in here, people!"

* * *

Soon, Asmodai and Tetsuya came to the living room as they offered some pudding by Suzumi.

Asmodai took a bite and laughed, "Go on! Have some, Tets! This stuff taste like winning!" Asmodai recommended as Tetstuya tasted some too.

"Yeah, A-dog! How about seconds, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Sorry, guys. I don't think we have enough." Gao said as Drum complained.

"Yeah! And who said you can have my dinner?!" Then the doorbell rang again.

"Gao!"

"Mom, I don't care! Just let people in!" Gao yelled in a tone as the door opens, revealed Doai came in.

"Nice room." He complimented.

"Oh hey, it's that Do-guy." Drum said incorrectly.

"It's Doai. Gao, I bring a message from the chief." Doai said as it gave Gao a slight moan. Then, Gao's father, Takashi came into the house.

* * *

"honey, I'm home!" Takashi said as he took off his shoes, only to noticed to see the other shoes placed near the door.

"Hi, dear." Suzumi came with the slippers in her hand, "How's your day?"

"Are these all Gao's friends?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You do know this is because of his Buddyfighting." He reminded her as she got a somewhat surprised expression on her face, "Well, I figured that's the reason he's been having friends over to the house so often lately."

"Oh." Suzumi said as her phone ringed, "Hello, Mikado Residence. Yes, this is Suzumi. Who's calling please?"

* * *

At the living room, everyone was gathered around to Doai...

"Withdraw from the fight, Gao." Doai advised, sternly, as it made everyone gasped, "Genma told me to tell you that."

"No! Out of the question!" Gao refused with a tone.

"Them's fighting words, oddly dressed human." Drum agreed.

"Since he returned, you've seen for yourself how powerful our leader is. You have no chance against him." Doai said as he shook his head.

"Our leader this, our leader that." Drum mocked as he turned to Gao, "Don't listen to him." he recommended but Gao didn't listen as he stared at Doai with his look of determination.

"So, are you planning on fighting anyway?" Doai asked.

"Yes." Gao replied.

"That's exactly what I thought you say." Daoi smiled as Gao was surprised, "I always do what I am told. If Genma orders me to relay a message, then I have no choice but to obey him, even thought that I knew you were gonna turn down his request."

"Yeah, I hear that."

"Before I go, I want you to know something. Our leader's worried about you and your safety during the match." Daoi explained.

"That must be why he went all out against Zanya and our teacher, to show us how powerful he really is." Kuguru figured it out.

"He probably wanted to psyche us out." Baku thinks, "Then, no one would blame Gao if he decided to back down."

"As the member of Seifukai, of course I want our team to win and be victorious. But, to be honest, I really hope you do well too. Your friends here did save my life after all." Daoi recalled.

"Ha! Oh, stop it!" Drum blushed as he scratched his head.

"I don't remember you doing anything." Gao complained as it made Drum sweatdropped.

"To prove my appreciation, I'll give two things here. For one." He handed a box to Haruka, "Give this to your brother. Something to show our appreciation to the Seifukai."

"I understand. Thanks!" Haruka smiled.

"And another thing for Gao, even with Duel Sieger, you've already seen the true power of Koryukien during Daisuke's battle last time." He recalled.

"Yeah. I know." Gao nodded as the others know it too.

"Yeah right, like that so-called Tempest Enforcer can ever stop us." Drum replied.

* * *

Back at the hallway, where Gao's parents were, Suzumi was done with the call she received...

"So, what did they say?" Takashi asked.

"You know, the same ol'thing again." Suzumi replied as her husband nodded in agreement.

"They're persistent. I get emails about them practically everyday, like 'When will Suzumi be coming? We really need her in the U.S." Suzumi sighed after hearing that, "I agree. The students there do need a better teacher. Those videos you posted of Gao in training, get thousands of hits today. Everyone's trying to learn Mikado-style Aikijujitsu. But, without experiences instructors to properly teach them, everyone loses. You know, they do have a point, Suzu. They need help. You should go. You're the best person for the job. You have to do this."

"No. I... I don't think I can leave them." Suzumi shook her head.

"Listen, Hana's in grade 3. She can practically look after herself. Besides, Grandma's living with us." Takashi said.

"But still... I'd missed them."

"And we miss you." Takashi said as he looked at his wife as she looked down.

* * *

Later, the teams aside from Seifukai and Magoroku including Striker, are having a get-together party at Gao's home. They were all talking in conversations and eating some of the octopus dumplings. AS Drum tried to get the leftovers, Gao quickly swiped the plate and took the remaining dumplings.

"Wait, I call dibs!" Drum said.

"Sorry, turtle-butt!" Gao said back.

"Give me that!" He yelled.

"Stop it! Always fighting you two. Look! Grandma's made some more." Suzumi said, carrying two plateful of dumplings. In the kitchen, Hanako was amazed at her grandma as she was making her octopus dumpling so quickly.

"Grandma, you rock!" Hanako complimented.

"I can't dish the dirt before your match, but Doai's right about the Koryukien." Jin said.

"Yep, because it's a secret." Kenji said.

"Yep, a secret." Penn agreed.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Baku said, bummed out, "There's nothing we can do now but give it out best."

"Why bother? I mean, you can't win. So, why waste your time? Genma's a buddyfight machine." Jin explained.

"Don't look now, but the princess just walked in." Megumi said as she ate a dumpling.

"I came to tell Gao how the construction is going and the next thing I know, his grandmother has me trying new things." Suzuha said as she sat down with a plate of dumplings and toothpick in her hand.

"Well, if you don't want them." Drum recommended.

Hey, back off! I never said that!" Suzuha yelled as she ate one dumpling as she became amazed, "It's like a party in my mouth."

Haruka also ate some of it, "Mmh! It's so good. I want to take some at home!" Suzumi came with another plateful of dumplings as Kiri and Kuguru came to her.

"Please, Mrs. Mikado. Let us help." Kuguru recommended.

"Why don't you come hang out for a bit?" Kiri asked, "Aren't you tired after making all that food?"

"You're right. Thank you, kids." Suzumi thanked them as they took the plates of food. She then sighed as she looked at late son's photo. Meanwhile, Suzuha got a large pile of dumplings as she kept on eating.

"I'm glad she's quiet." Megumi said.

"Um, I don't think she's going to share though." Haruka said.

At the kitchen, Gao saw Tetsuya as he was putting bananas in the batter mix.

"Hey, what gives, man?! Why are you adding bananas to my grandma's recipe?!" Gao complained, pointing to the culprits.

"Cause they so fresh, yo!" Testuya replied.

"Trust us! We rock at mixing. Toss some of that super spicy demon curry while you at it, Tets!" Asmodai recommended.

"Have you lost it?! That's going to taste totally gross! Now, get out of the kitchen before I get majority angry." Gao said as Suzumi looked at Gao and visualized Yota in the same Sun Fighter uniform.

"_Don't worry about Gao, mom. He'll be just fine."_ Suzumi gasped, worried and looked down as everyone enjoys their good time. A little later at the time, Suzumi was in her bedroom, holding the picture of Yota.

"You remember that Mighty Sun Fighter uniform that I made for you? Well, now it's the perfect size for Gao. I've even caught him sleeping in it. Guess it was matter of time, kids grow up quick. I've missed you so much, my dear sweet Yota..." Suzumi began to cry a little as Takashi heard from the outside of the room, overhearing her words, including her crying, "I promise I wouldn't cry like this anymore. I know you're with us in spirit. I'm okay. I've been so scared that someday that Gao and Hanako will become like you. Maybe, it's crazy, but I thought if I kept close to me for as long as I could of, then they will be safe. That's why I was always afraid and wondered where he was everyday. I sound silly, huh? But today, I realized something. Gao's got his own path now. He's turned out surprisingly different from yours, Yota, and Hana's too. I guess this is about time to finally give him this, isn't it?" Suzumi said as she opened the picture frame and took out the Buddyfight card. As she did, she hastily opened the door, not realizing Takashi was next to it as he was being slammed, "Gao! Get over here on the double! Sorry, dear!"

* * *

As Gao did, Suzumi gave Gao the card that shows a faceless person equipped with a large crimson gauntlet with a yellow symbol that resembles the sun.

"Here, take this."

"Where did this come from, mom?" He asked.

"I found it mixed in some of Yota's things. I've no clue why he had that just one card, but I do know is this, Yota kept it with him all the time." Suzumi explained.

"I never knew about it." Gao said.

"He would've wanted you to have it."

"Yeah?"

"And I think you should use it. That would make him very happy." Suzumi said as she smiled.

"Thanks." Gao thanked his mom as he raced out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to tell Baku, "Baku! Kuguru! You'll guess! Check it out!"

"Do you know if Buddyfighting exists in the U.S.?" Suzumi asked.

"Of course! It's gotten to be popular all over the world." Takashi replied.

"Then, maybe, I'll give it a try." She reconsidered.

"Are you sure?"

"A Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact card." Baku reads the card as he was given to it.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Must be outdated." Jin said.

"Me too. I never heard of that card. Is it rare?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. It's rare." Kuguru replied.

"But couldn't it throw off your entire deck balance?" Kiri asked, concernedly.

"It belonged to my brother. It'll be like fighting alongside him." Gao said as everyone stared for a second and then Baku spoke up.

"It's all good bro. Adding one card's no biggie. It, for sure, won't mess up your deck's balance. Especially not with the mean deck I've got going."

"Thanks a lot, Baku!"

"But we are going to need a practice round, so you'll need an opponent." Baku recommended.

"How about it, you guys, any takers?"

"I wanna do it! I never fought Gao before!" Haruka raised her hand.

"I'll step up to the plate, pick this guy!" Tetsuya recommended himself.

"If you want a real challenge, I'll do it but you'll own me." Jin said.

"I'll do it. I'm by far the most superior fighter here." Suzuha said.

Gao laughed, "Okay, I'll take you all on at once!"

* * *

The next day, at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage that has been finished renovated.

"Welcome back, everybody! Feast your eyes on the absurdly fast repairs the Amanosuzu Company has made! They've transform the fighting to its former glory in just one day!" Paruko announced.

Suzuha then laughed with pride as she heard Paruko's announcement, "Paruko, you've forgotten to mention to the incredible feature that we added to the stage!" The lights began to dim a little, everyone began to whisper as the roof suddenly retracted, opened up and revealing the sky with the sun shining in the middle as it amazed everyone.

"We will now begin the Aibo Buddy Cup Championship Match, AKA, the Aibo Buddy Cup Extra Battle to find the Strongest Fighter for real now Final Match! First up is Team Balle du Soleil! They've made it all the way from the elementary school preliminaries! The fighter is Gao Mikado! Their opponent needs no introduction as the reigning champion from last year, Team Seifukai and Genma Todoroki!" The audience cheered loudly as the Seifukai club members began to sing their anthem.

* * *

"At the core of our school is a great hall to be sure..."

* * *

"I wanna remix this, yo." Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai sat near the singing Seifukai members.

"Yeah! I feel a freestyle coming on!" Asmodai agreed. At that time, both crews at the Buddy pit waited patiently for the start of the match. Haruka joined the Balle du Soleil so she can help out.

"I guess my warning didn't reached you. I can't believe Doai's unable to persuade a little junior." Genma said in his annoyed tone.

"Don't blame any of this on Doai! I never back down a fight no matter what!" Gao comeback at Genma as he looked with his steel cold look.

"Overconfidence won't serve you."

"We'll see."

S"ANCIENT DRAGONS, AWAKEN AND BRING YOUR FURY TO THIS WORLD! BREATHE FIRE AND UNLEASH STORMS OF RAGE! LUMENIZE, KORYUKIEN!"

"Showering the skies with scorching sun rockets! Lumenize, Soleil Dragon Deck!"

"Say it one more time with me, folks. Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Ancient World!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(GM: 10/ G: 2)

(GT: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Gao will go first!"

"Charge and Draw! Come on! I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center position!" Gao called out his knight-like dragon to the center, "Full force attack on Genma!" Extreme Sword attacked Genma with its blade, dealting him 3 damage but Genma has no fazed due to the attack.

**End of Move**

* * *

(GM: 10/ G: 3)

(GT: 7/ G: 2)

* * *

"What?! Gao's turn is over already?" Suzumi asked, sitting next to Hana, her mother, and Haruka's mother who came to watch the match.

"The player who goes first can only attack once." Hana explained.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Suzumi admitted.

"Oh my. It looks like it's that man name Genma's turn." Haruka's mother said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Come on!" Genma gave out his roar.

"Casting Divine Dragon Creation lowers our life points to 5. Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado and Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage have been drawn." The Seifukai member explained the results of battle.

"Rise and Fall of Dragons takes our gauge to 7." The other Seifukai member explained too.

"No matter who he fights, Genma never takes it easy on the opponent." Doai said.

"Watch this. I cast Dragon Emperor Legend with one life point regained, I charge and draw one gauge. I get one life back. Buddy call to the center!"

"Uh-oh! Here it comes!" Drum warned Gao.

"I'm ready!" Gao prepared himself.

"MARTIAL DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER!" As the blinding light flashes the entire field, Sieger has arrive on the field, staring down its eyes to Gao.

"Whoa! He's back! It's Genma's legendary Buddy monster, Duel Sieger! Not only does he regain one life point, but if he has up to two Dragon Lords in his hand, he can place it in Duel Sieger's soul for Soulguard!" Paruko announced the dramatic entrance for Sieger.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." Gao said with his eager look on his face.

"SIEGER, GO SHOW EXTREME WHAT THAT MEANS! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger leapt across the field as it ripped it's target to pieces as it was destroyed, "NOW GIVE GAO A TASTE OF THAT! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger attacked again, using the gale of wind, it dealt two damage at Gao.

**End of Move**

* * *

(GM: 8/ G: 3)

(GT: 5/ G: 5)

* * *

"Hey! That's not fair! He attacked him twice!" Suzumi complained as she yelled.

"You're embarrassing me!" Hana screamed too.

"I guess Suzumi doesn't understand the game, huh?" Haruka's mother figured.

"Yeah, you're right." She sat down, disappointed.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Go, Gao! You attack him twice too!" Suzumi yelled, but Hana was still embarrassed for this.

"Calm down, mommy." She tugged her mom's shirt to get her to stop.

"I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle! I'm gonna call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the left position and together, we'll link attack!" Gao said as Halberd makes his move first to strike down Sieger, flies around to distract him as Gao swooped in and punched Sieger in the face, thus destroying him.

"Welcome to the party! Gao's defeated Duel Sieger with a fancy link attack, but it's quickly resurrected with Soulguard and he still has one soul remaining." Paruko announced as Sieger was revived to the center again.

**End of Move**

* * *

(GM: 7/ G: 3)

(GT: 5/ G: 5)

* * *

"That's one tough dude." Drum said.

"I know! It'll make defeating him that much sweeter!" Gao replied.

"You're weird..."

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's go!" Genma gave out another of his roar.

"Sending Fortune Dragon, Forbolkka to the Drop Zone and adding to two gauge."

"So he's increasing the gauge counter even more. He must be impressed with Mr. Mikado if he's resorting to these kinds of tactics." Doai said.

"Halberd, move to the center area!" Gao commanded as Halberd was teleported to the center and Gao leapt back.

"I knew it..." Genma figured.

"I will protect you." Halberd said, preparing his strong pose.

"SIEGER, GO EDUCATE HALBERD DRAGON! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger was about to attack Halberd when suddenly...

"I cast Dragoenergy!" Halberd engulfed himself with the glow of energy, "Counterattack!"

"You can try that, but it won't beat its Soulguard." Genma said as Halberd attacked Sieger but revived again as it attack Halberd to pieces, "Final Phase! Cast!"

"Even after surviving two Sieger attacks, Gao's gotta deal with this!" Paruko announced, scratching her head.

"EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!" Genma tossed the fireball at Gao, as he was hit with a small pillar of flames that dealt 4 life points.

**End of Move**

* * *

(GM: 3/ G: 3)

(GT: 5/ G: 4)

* * *

"This looks bad for Gao." Haruka said, concernedly as she watches with Kiri, Baku, Kuguru at the Buddy Pit.

"Is he okay?" Kiri asked.

"Talk about a perfectly timed attack." Kuguru said.

"His skills and deck are off the hook." Baku added.

"So, Gao. I hear you have been calling yourself, the Mighty Sun Fighter. That's ridiculous! There can only be one champion and it isn't going to be you! You should've withdrawn when you have the chance." Genma said.

"Are you gonna take that?" Drum asked.

"Sounds to me like we're getting to him. He knows the fight's not over yet! We'll see if the Seifukai can really take down a strong team like ours or if Genma's all talk." Gao said as Genma have a surprised grunt, "Buckle up! It's about to get real! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Double Sword to the left! And I buddy call!"

"Alright!" Drum stabbed the flag to the ground as he moved to the right.

"Drum, to the right! With Buddy Gift, I recover one life point and I'll link attack with Drum and Double Sword.

"Let's do it!" Drum said as he and Double Sword went to attack Sieger. Sieger focuses on Drum as he moves around and he focuses to Double Sword now, however, Drum was able to land a clean hit by drilling on Sieger's back, "We did it!"

"I think you how resilient Sieger is! Destroying him just makes him more powerful!" Genma said.

"What are you waiting you? Bring him out!" Gao said, as the blinding flash of light appears again.

"CALL! THE DRAGON LORD, MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER 'SPARTAN'!" Then, Sieger came back in his second form as it roared, ferocity in the blinding light.

"It's here again! It's Duel Sieger Spartan!" Haruka said, recognizing the monster.

"We know, so now what? How do we fight that thing?" Kiri asked, who's more worried than before.

"We got this." Baku said as Kuguru flashed her headlights decoration.

"If we use Dragonkuckle, our power will increase by 2000 for each gauge. Even Spartan, with the defense of 8000, he can't handle Dragoknuckle with the power of 8000." Kuguru explained as Gao activate the skill as he was about to attack.

"Steel Fist!"

"Freeze Shot, activate!" Genma activated Glacies's effect as he paid one life and the icy shield appeared and repelled Gao's attack and threw him back.

* * *

(GM: 3/ G: 0)

(GT: 4/ G: 4)

* * *

"Well, I'll be! Genma just discard Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies, from his hand and by using one lif epoint, he was able to nullify Gao's attack! How brilliant!" Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! You're done!" Genma gave our his roar again.

Casting Dragon Emperor Legend with 5 life and with one gauge, Dragon Outlaw has drawn." The Seifukai analyst explained.

"So, Spartan will be attacking twice. Watch out, Gao." Doai warned.

"ETERNAL SPARTAN, ATTACK THE FIGHTER!" Genma roars as his eyes were glowing with rage.

"I cast Dragonic Formation and Double Sword moves to center!" Gao leapt back to the ledge as Double Sword took Gao's place in the center to take the hit for Gao.

Genma growled in rage when Double Sword took his place, "THEN, WE'LL DESTROY HIM! ATTACK DOUBLE SWORD AND THEN, GAO!"

"Cast again! Blue Dragon Shield!" The Blue dragon encased in the shield blocked Sieger's second attack as it charged the gauge.

**End of Move**

* * *

(GM: 3/ G: 1)

(GT: 5/ G: 6)

"How amazing! Gao guarded himself perfectly against two attacks by Spartan!" Paruko was amazed.

"Alright! He did it!" Kiri cheered.

"I knew he can do it!" Haruka cheered too.

"Oh no, his first draw is Thousand Rapier Dragon." Kuguru said as she checked the monitor.

"That's not good, bro!" Baku said.

"Charge and Draw!"

"This time, he got a Dragonic Grimoire!"

"Okay, and we still have a chance." Baku said as Gao activated Grimoire, discarding his hand and draw 3 new cards.

"He actually pulled Green Dragon Shield, White Dragon Shield, and Ironchain Dragon!" Kuguru was amazed.

"Yes!"

"What was that? Ironchain Dragon?" Kiri asked.

"I never heard of that card, what's it do?" Haruka asked.

"I call to the left, Ironchain Dragon!" Gao called a dark blue scale dragon, bipedal, wearing a sleeveless parka-like armor, armbands, legbands and carrying chains.

"Somebody need a leash?" Ironchain asked.

"Using two gauge, I want to restrain Sieger with your chains." Gao said as he pointed to Spartan.

"That guy? Take a lot of chains..."

"You can get more!"

"Rhystic Chains!" Ironchain wrapped Sieger with his fence of chains as it lowered its defenses.

"By paying one gauge, his chain can reduced the defense of the opposing monster by 3000! But, it only last until the end of the turn, that means Spartan only has the defense of 2000, what's really cool that if Ironchain's defeated, that his effect remains." Paruko explained Ironchain's effect.

"Awesome! Now, keep going and attack Spartan!" Gao commanded.

"Ironically, this method can be defeated by a size 1 monster with only 3000 power." Paruko announced.

"Won't happen! Cast! Dragon Outlaw!" Ironchain's attack was stopped by Sieger when grabbing him and sliced him to pieces with its wings.

"And right cross!" Gao use his Dragoknuckle to knocked down Sieger as it destroyed its Soulguard.

"But it'll just come back to life with the Soulguard." Paruko reminded Gao.

"Alright, Drum! You're up!"

"It's about time, too! CRASHING, DRILL...!" Drum was about to attack Sieger Spartan.

* * *

Spotlights shown Daisuke on the stage, "Hello, everybody. Welcome back to the Corner Time, but it won't be cards this time. Nope, this time, a guest will come here. And I think you know who. Come here, Haruka!"

Haruka came to him, "Hey, Big brother! Hello, everybody!" She waved to everybody.

"As you may know, this is my little sister, Haruka Masamune. She goes to a different elementary school. But she's in the same grade as Gao. Her deck is known for the Magician's cards. Her Buddy is Magician's Valkyrie, Sybel."

"Come, Sybel!" Haruka called out her buddy.

"How may I be of services?" Sybel asked.

"Just say hello."

"Hello."

Daisuke laughed nervously, "Anyways, that's all for this chapter. The next one will be the final battle for Genma against Gao. I hope Gao wins."

"Me too!"

"Bye!" They waved goodbye.


	23. Sunshine Impact

Chapter 23: Sunshine Impact

* * *

(On the last chapter.)

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! You're done!" Genma gave out his roar again.

"Casting Dragon Emperor Legend with 5 life and with one gauge, Dragon Outlaw has drawn." The Seifukai analyst explained.

"So, Spartan will be attacking twice. Watch out, Gao." Doai warned.

"ETERNAL SPARTAN, ATTACK THE FIGHTER!" Genma roar as his eyes were glowing with rage.

"I cast Dragonic Formation and Double Sword moves to center!" Gao leapt back to the ledge as Double Sword took Gao's place in the center to take the hit for Gao.

Genma growled in rage when Double Sword took his place, "THEN, WE'LL DESTROY HIM! ATTACK DOUBLE SWORD AND THEN, GAO!"

"Cast again! Blue Dragon Shield!" The Blue Dragon encased in the shield blocked Sieger's second attack as it charged the gauge.

**End of Move**

* * *

(GM: 3/ G: 1)

(GT: 5/ G: 6)

"How amazing! Gao guarded himself perfectly against two attack by Spartan!" Paruko was amazed.

"Alright! He did it!" Kiri cheered.

"I knew he can do it!" Haruka cheered too.

"Oh no, his first draw is Thousand Rapier Dragon." Kuguru said as she checked on the monitor.

"That's not good, bro!" Baku said.

"Charge and Draw!"

"This time, he got a Dragonic Grimoire!"

"Okay, and we still have a chance." Baku said as Gao activated Grimoire, discarding his hand and draw 3 new cards.

"He actually pulled Green Dragon Shield, White Dragon Shield, and Ironchain Dragon!" Kuguru was amazed.

"Yes!"

"What was that? Ironchain Dragon?" Kiri asked.

"I never heard of that card, what's it do?" Haruka asked.

"I call to the left, Ironchain Dragon!" Gao called a dark blue scale dragon, bipedal, wearing a sleeveless parka-like armor, armbands, legbands and carrying chains.

"Somebody need a leash?" Ironchain asked.

"Using two guage, I want you to restrain Sieger with your chains." Gao said as he pointed to Spartan.

"That guy? Take a lot of chains..."

"You can get more!"

"Rhystic Chain!" Ironchain wrapped Sieger with his fence of chains as it lowered its defenses.

"By paying one gauge, his chain can reduced the defense of opposing monster by 3000! But, it only last until the end of that turn, that means Spartan only has the defense of 2000, what's really cool that if Ironchain's defeated, that his effect remains." Paruko explained Ironchain's effect.

"Awesome! Now, keep going and attack Spartan!" Gao commanded.

"Ironically, this method can be defeated by a size 1 monster with only 3000 power." Paruko announced.

"Won't happen! Cast! Dragon Outlaw!" Ironchain's attack was stopped by Sieger when grabbing him and sliced him into pieces with its wings.

"And right cross!" Gao use his Dragoknuckle to knocked down Sieger as it destroyed its Soulguard.

"But it'll just come back to life with the Soulguard." Paruko reminded Gao.

"Alright, Drum! You're up!"

"It's about time, too! CRASH DRILL RAM BUNKER!" Drum screamed as he drilled that shredded to Sieger's side as it destroyed Spartan and it screamed in pain. Gao grunted because he knows what comes next and Genma growled for Gao's victory over Spartan. Everyone in the stands cheered loudly over the phenomenal defeat that witnessed in front of them.

"It's like getting Christmas presents in July! Plot twist! Not only has Gao defeated Duel Sieger Spartan, but with Lifelink, Genma's life point has dropped to 0! But it's not Gao's victory just yet, folk! Because the mighty champion has surprise up his sleeve!" Paruko announced as Genma's life points slowly decreases.

"Nice work." Genma complimented Gao, "But you know that I'm just getting warmed up."

"Here it comes." Gao aware of it as Genma's life reaches to 0 as it glowed blinding light.

"Oh come on! So much for an early lunch!" Drum said.

"CALL!"

"Uh-oh!"

"FEAST YOUR EYES ON DUEL SIEGER'S ULTIMATE THIRD FORM!"

"Oh on, he didn't!" Drum added the light got brighter as it blinded him.

"I CALL THE INCREDIBLE MARTIAL ART DRAGON LORD SIEGER 'TEMPEST ENFORCER'! A pillar of light shines over the Fighting Stage, as the light and gale force of wind blew, revealing Tempest Enforcer's form. Everybody including Gao and Drum, shielded themselves from it and the light and winds began to subsided, "If Duel Sieger Spartan is defeated, I have the option of calling Tempest Enforcer, and once again, the Lifelink becomes null and void. Look on with awe at this colossal king of beasts! His power is unparalleled! The ultimate Duel Sieger is as you will see! Punishing..." Genma said, emphasis on the last word as it made Gao sweat a little.

"This kind's happened in Daisuke's battle, right?" Kiri asked.

"The Lifelink's wiped out again like last time." Kuguru said.

"So, it's the same card that defeated my brother?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, and like in the last battle, the power and defense are very ridiculously strong." Baku said as he shown the stats to Gao.

"It's up to 12000?!"

"Its Lifelink is Sudden Death. Translation, if its defeated, Genma's life points immediately drop to 0." Baku explained as Gao looked at Sieger.

"If you defeat Duel Sieger Tempest Enforcer, then you will also defeat me. We are joined on a level beyond regular Buddyfighting, but it won't come to that! Why don't you just withdraw and keep what's left of your dignity?" Genma gave his warning to Gao.

"Not a chance, man! Gao Mikado's no quitter, you got me?!"

"The guy brings up a pretty good point, kid." Drum turned to his buddy as Gao makes his Sun Fighter's quotes.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames. And brightening the hearts of mistreated."

"Huh?!" Genma recognized those words as he heard it before.

"...The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" Gao and Genma said it simultaneously together as it surprised Gao, "Why are you saying it?!"

Genma didn't make his answer as he turned to the side and lifted the cap down as he looked back at Gao, in his soft tone, "It really is Yota's little brother..."

* * *

_"It all started when I broke my leg in grade 4 and I had to spend time in the hospital..._

_A younger Genma who has longer hair, wearing a hat in sideways and a shirt with his famous 'G' symbol on it while walking with his crutches due to his damaged leg and as he walks to the room, he heard a young boy's voice, saying the words, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames an"d brightening the hearts of the mistreated. The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" It was Gao, who is 5 or 6 years old, reading the paper that was made by Yota, who was bedridden, who looked the same age as Gao in the present time.  
_

_"I love it! It's way cool, Yota!" Gao danced in excitement, "So, what happens next? Tell me!"_

_"You'll have to wait and see, little buddy." Yota said as someone knocked on the door._

_"I'll get it! Must be Mom and Hana!" Gao went to open the door.  
_

_"Hey there, Yota! Let me read some of that 'Mighty Sun Fighter' comic!" Genma yelled as it surprised Gao and knocked him down on the floor, "Who's the runt?"_

_"Actually, this is my younger brother. Genma, meet Gao." Yota made his brother's introduction to Genma._

_"Uh, how's it going?"_

_"Hey, what happened to your leg? Did the Mighty Sun Fighter kick your butt or something?" Gao asked.  
_

_"Watch it, Gao! That's not funny! Remember what Mom said, kay?" Yota scolded Gao._

_"My bad. I'm sorry." He apologized._

_"No sweat. So, it sounds like you're a major fan of your brother's stories."  
_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Me too! They're the best!" Genma said, excitedly as it made Yota chuckled a bit, "Wouldn't it be rad to actually see him in action?"_

_"Yeah!" Gao said with glistening eyes for excitement as the flashback ended._

* * *

**Your Move**

* * *

(GM: 4/ G: 0)

(GT: 5/ G: 3)

* * *

"Hmm?"

"First draw: Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado!" The analyst explained.

"You should've stepped aside! I send Thundertornado to the Drop Zone and activate Demonic Wind Strike!" Genma said as the Thundertornado card changed into the kanji symbol for wind as it wrapped around onto Gao's item as it was crushed into debris.

"What an attack! Gao's Dragoknuckle has been destroyed, taking with any chance this underdog had left!" Paruko announced dramatically.

"I'll give you one last chance! If I were you, I'd protect myself!" Genma recommended.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter never bails on a fight! I don't run and hide from anyone!" Gao said.

"Suit yourself, but you'd regret it." Genma said as he began to flex and his shirt rips off, "ARIES CRUSHERRRR! MULTIPLY! AND SWARM THE FIGHTER!" Somehow three copies of Tempest Enforcer surrounded Gao, each one was getting ready for their assault, however...

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao protected himself with the green shield as it nullify attack and restore one life point.

"Ha. That was close." Drum was relieved.

"SECOND ATTACK!"

"What's that?!"

"MULTIPLY!" the three copies leapt into the air for the second attack but Gao used another card...

"Cast again! Spell card: White Dragon Shield!"

"What defense! Who knew he had another counter spell up his sleeve? That means Gao will only lose 1 life point instead of 3, cause this helpful little card cuts from the damage from Tempest Enforcer's attack to 2 old points." Paruko announced.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over with." Drum was relieved again.

"THIRD ATTACK!"

"Huh?! Wha- Ah, come on!"

"DIVIDE AND CONQUER!"

"This is unprecedented! The earth-shattering Duel Sieger Emperor Tempest Enforcer is made all the more unbeatable with a triple attack!" Paruko announced as she cried.

"Son, be careful!" Suzumi shouted.

"Come on, Mighty Sun Fighter! You got this!" Hanako pleaded.

"Oh, I guess I better say something too." Haruka's mother stand up and yelled, "Win for us, Gao!"

The Tempest Enforcers are preparing themselves for the third attack as they slammed their assault on Gao, it was so powerful as it knocked off the stage battlefield away, everyone ducked for cover from the forceful winds, with the lightning impact around the stadium ended, the only thing they heard is the voice from the core deck.

**End of Move**

It was Gao's turn.

* * *

(GM: 1/ G: 0)

(GT: 5/ G: 3)

* * *

"Ah! My eardrum! You alright, kid!" Drum asked his partner.

Gao got up, "Ah. I'm okay, but the roof sure isn't. Now, it's our turn to bring the heat!" Gao said with his injured left arm, "Baku's souped up deck's paying off! Thanks to my team, we still have a chance to win! The Gao Formation fight strategy lets me play with my center wide open and to help do that, my team added in a lot of useful shield spells." Gao explained.

"He gets it." Baku said.

"Watch it! We're equipped and ready to work it out!"

'Man. Baku and the others thought of the game plan and built a deck that'll increases our chance of winning, I've been here practically doing nothing this whole time! I've been totally useless this whole match! I'm nothing next to Duel Sieger's power! I've got to find a way to get stronger!' Drum thinks he hated himself for being useless.

"That's enough! Stop calling yourself the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Genma yelled.

"Yeah and why's that?" Gao asked.

"Because I, Genma Todoroki, am the only Buddyfighter who's worthy of that name!"

"You what?!"

"I thought it was him... It's that boy from the hospital." Suzumi recognized Genma said in a soft voice.

"You're the Mighty Sun Fighter. How'd you figure? You don't even know who he really is." Gao argued.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I know the real reason why the Sun Fighter story was written..."

* * *

_"Hey! I get it now! You know, the thing you said before." Young Genma looked at Yota as he continues drawing another Sun Fighter comic and Gao was sleeping on the edge of hospital bed, "The reason why you made this comic book in the first place."  
_

_"Hmm."_

_"Gao's the one you want to read the stories: To help make him stronger." Genma explained._

_"Hm? Uh, yeah. I gotta look after the little guy somehow." Yota said, looking at his little brother._

_"Why didn't you just ask? I'll watch out for him." Genma recommended._

_"Really? Wow. That would mean a lot. You can be like Gao's own personal Mighty Sun Fighter, Genma." Yota said, giving a wink to his friend.  
_

_"Oh! You're kidding?! Me, a real superhero?!" Genma said, excitedly._

_"Sorry, I'm late, guys. Traffic was so crazy." Suzumi said, coming in with Hanako, who is 3 or 4 years old at that time, "Hello there! I'm guessing you must be Genma."_

_"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikado. Guess what! I have the power of the Sun now!"_

_"That sounds fun, whatever it is."_

_"Catch ya later! I got a lot to do!" Young Genma said as he got out of his seat and left Yota's room._

* * *

"Ever since that day, I've held the title Gao was trying to claim. Sorry, kid, but I made a promise to your brother." Genma said.

"Wait? You actually knew Yota?" Gao asked.

"He told me that he wrote those stories for you to help you gain confidence and strength. He wanted it to be there for you in the only way he could. So as I said before, I am the true Mighty Sun Fighter and I'm the only one who could go by that name. You don't have the skills to be him anyway! Face the facts! The character your brother created would never lose a battle like this, yet you're only a few seconds away from defeat!" Genma said as he chipped Gao's confidence away.

"Just ignore him!" Gao recommended.

"You think you're ready to be there for people? To be a ray of hope in the darkness when you're a flicker?"

"Wait! A ray of hope in the darkness..." The words reminded Gao from Yota about the Sun Fighter.

* * *

_"It's not all about being good or being the best. Rising up is the easy part..."_

* * *

"... a leader is someone who tries to become better for the good of others! That's what the Sun Fighter's all about!"

"Someone who can.."

"Shed light on the world..."

"JUST LIKE THE SUN!"

"Those are your brother's words! They helped me choose the right path to follow His stories gave me the inspiration to give my life as a leader!" Genma said, in a good mood.

"Genma... You got it all wrong. That's not the message of the Mighty Sun Fighter! That's not what my brother meant!" Gao said his revelation to Genma.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_"Hey, Yota! Did you finish it?" Gao came in, excitedly to see Yota._

_"I get it now!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What? What are you talking about?" Yota asked._

_"What the story's trying to say. It's not the smartest or the strongest people who should lead! It's the ones that worked the hardest and improving life for everyone else. That's who the people follow! Those are the ones that shed the light on the world! They're totally like the sun!" Young Genma figured it all out._

_"Uh... You really like the stories, huh?" Yota asked._

_"Yeah! You're saying that people who are stronger and more capable, should protect those that are weaker, am I right?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Don't worry. I'll become strong and I'll do all I can to help people aren't! I promise to help weak and stop the injustices!" Genma vowed to himself._

_"I think you're missing the point, Genma." Yota was about to explain, however, he started to cough due to his sickness, as it started to frighten Gao._

_"Yota! You're okay?!" Gao started to turned to Genma with tears in his eyes, "He needs help! Call someone! Do something, please!"_

_"Just leave it to me! I'll go get the doctor!" Genma said as he tried to run with his injured leg but got hurt as he felt the pain in it, "Ah. It doesn't hurt. "I've gotta... become stronger! I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter!"_

* * *

Genma then stood for a few moments in silence there as Gao spoke something to him, "Yota told me what he really meant. His stories don't suggest what you think they do. You've based your life on something that doesn't exist."

"What did you say?!" Genma said, widening his eyes, "Then tell me! Explain what he really trying to say? What is this big confusion I had about the Mighty Sun Fighter all these years?!"

"The best way for me to do that is by winning this match!" Gao said, surprising his buddy.

'I'm the son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th. There's gotta be something I can do to make sure we win!' Drum thinks as Gao draws his next card.

"It's impossible that I make a mistake about this. I know what I know! Yota told me himself...!"

* * *

_Young Genma with his leg recovered with no crutches, came to his best friend's room, he took a single breath to prepare himself and knocked on the door.  
_

_"Come on in." Yota said as Genma walked in, "Hey! Look at you! No more crutches now, huh?" he greeted his friend._

_"They just took off the cast. They let me go home tomorrow."_

_"That's great! Now we can eat real food!" Yota giving his peace sign._

_"Yeah, I guess. But, I'm kinda bummed that I'm not going able to read 'Mighty Sun Fighter' anymore."_

_"What are you talking about? I wrote this for you." Yota offered a brown, thick, envelop to Genma._

_"You finished another one?! Whoa!"_

_"Just make sure to return it when you're finish, kay? Gao can't wait to read it either."_

_"What? You're letting me read it first?"_

_"Of course. You're the Mighty Sun Fighter's #1 fan, so I thought, you should read it before anyone else." Yota recommended with his grin in his face._

_"I've got something for you, too!" Genma said as he took off his hat and pull out, the card, Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact, "For being my friend! Here, take it!"_

_"But, Genma, this was really important to you."_

_"Yeah, it is! But that's the reason why I want you to have it, Yota!" Genma considered his offer._

_"I get it. Thanks, man." When Yota took the card, Genma felt something in his heart as he saw Gao equipping the certain card._

* * *

"Is that... Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact!" Gao equipped himself a crimson fist that glistered, everyone was amazed at that new card.

"Yota's card!" Suzumi said.

"That's a super rare card that hasn't been seen for ages!" Paruko squealed.

"Is that an item card?!" Kiri asked.

"It looks like that card that Gao showed us." Haruka said.

"That's right, and when a fighter equips it and uses it in a link attack with a Buddy Monster, the power level reached, well, it's unlimited actually!" Kuguru explained.

"It's infinity!" Gao and Baku said simultaneously.

"Whoa! Is that for realsies?!" Tetsuya said, rise up on his seat.

"That's not new! I've been staying alive since forever." Asmodai said.

"Let's go win this thing!" Gao said to his buddy as he leap into the air.

"No. Hey, wait! Hang on a sec!" Drum followed.

"The sun's not something you look up to!" Gao said as he used the Sun Fist to counter every Sieger's attacks and then all of the sudden, Genma remembered something from Yota.

* * *

"_The sun's not something to look up to... It's something to gain energy and life from... The Mighty Sun Fighter isn't suppose to protect people... The Mighty Sun Fighter is what people become once they freed one's power from their hearts and follow their dreams." Genma then realized the truth as he began to shed tears._

* * *

"That's right! I remember now! That was his last story!"

* * *

_"This last one's great!" Genma complimented Yota's story as he came to Yota's room again, but as he opened the door, he notice a nurse taking off the bed sheets from the hospital and folding them._

_"Oh, is your name Genma?" The nurse asked in a sad tone._

_"Yeah. Where's my friend, Yota?" Genma asked as he was about to cry._

_The nurse told Genma the truth, "He's gone..." She began to cry too_

* * *

"Guess I must've blocked it all out... The thought of trying to deal of losing my friend..." Genma said to himself as he regained himself from his sadness by hearing Gao's and Drum's roar. As they were about to prepare their final attack, in the view in the sun, Genma saw something and realized, "He really is the Sun Fighter."

"DRILL RAM BUNKER!"

"TASTE THE DEFEAT! SUN FIST SUNSHINE IMPACT!" They combined their attacks and defeat Sieger once and for all as it gave its roar of defeat as it was destroyed and because of the ability..."

* * *

(GM: 1/ G: 0)

(GT: 0/ G: 3)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"That's right! And I only had two arms!"

"Okay, maybe I've said this before, but I'm totally am completely at a loss for all words! The King of Dumb Luck, Gao Mikado and his feisty team, Balle Du Soleil, actually pulled it off! They defeated the heavily favorite reigning champion from last's year ABC Cup, Genma Todoroki of Team Seifukai! I guess we'll have to find Gao a new nickname, cause I don't think luck had anything to do with his victory today." Paruko announced as everyone cheered for the victory of Balle Du Soleil, even the team from the Buddy pit including Haruka cheered for Gao's victory.

'Well, Yota, looks like your little brother turned out pretty good after all. I know your stories had a lot to do with that.' Genma thinks as he stared into the sky. Then, he jumped off to the center to where Gao and Drum is, "Hey, Gao. You fought bravely today. You are the true Mighty Sun Fighter after all. I promise that when people started to question my skills as a fighter, when someone eventually came along and defeated me like you did, then that would be the time I stepped down and give up my position as leader of the Seifukai. Now I've been beaten, I don't deserve to call myself, 'The Mighty Sun Fighter."

"You still don't get it. Anyone can be the Mighty Sun Fighter. That's the whole point. It's what Yota was saying." Gao said.

"That's what he meant? Anyone?"

"Yeah. Don't stop believing in yourself after just one loss. You should hold on to that fire even though you're not the only one who has it. I know for that fact, if my brother was here, he could tell you the same thing." Gao said as Genma took off his hat and began to laugh.

"For a junior player, you're alright, kid." Genma complimented as Gao smiled for hearing it.

'You hear that, Yota?' Suzumi said.

"I never doubted him for second. He looked so heroic out there." Suzuha admit.

"I guess now Gao's the best, but I still like to battle him sometime." Jin recommended.

"And why's that? Cause you wanna lose?" Megumi asked.

At the stage, Drum looked down, he doesn't like much for celebrating.

* * *

Later at night in the Fighting Stage...

"What an excellent tournament... my students seem to get better every year. I feel exhausted for just watching them." Mr. Neginoyama said to himself as he walks down the stairs. He stopped for a second as he realized something, "I have the strangest feeling like I forgot to do something."

At the inside of the Fighting Stage, the boxing stage opens up in the middle as it reveals the pair of principal, who are already gotten beat-up with their backs written, "End of Chapter."

"Hm. Oh well. It's probably nothing important."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, everyone is having a party to celebrate the victory.

"Let's hear it for our team! We came out of nowhere and defeated everyone we faced to our first ABC Cup tournament." Kiri gave his speech.

"Balle Du Soleil!"

"Hey bro. You should totally write a rap about our win." Baku asked Tetsuya.

"G to the A to the O!"

"Yeah! I'll lay down the dance track to vibe to and use my new whooping machine." Asmodai said.

Then Hanako opened the door, "Big news flash, Gao! Take a guess who's here."

"Who?" Baku asked as Gao went to the front door and opened, revealing to be none other than Genma.

"Hey! S'up, Genma?"

"I wanted to give you this." Genma offered a brown envelop to Gao as he opened it.

"Hah! The original Sun Fighter story! I wonder what happened to it."

"I couldn't get it to you before tonight, I'm sorry about that."

"Yota gave it to you?"

"Yeah, the hospital wouldn't give me the address and I've been a little busy, but I'm here now."

"Well, I'm really glad you came. Come in, my mom makes some good eats." Gao offered as it surprised Genma and went back into the house, "Hey, mom! We're going to need some more food. Genma's here!" Then Genma chuckled as he went inside.

In the kitchen, Genma rang the bowl next to Yota's shrine and bowed as the other family members do watched. But at the roof, Drum was staring at the night sky and was wrapped in thought.

"I've been on this planet for awhile now, and I haven't even left so much as a safe mark. I got to get stronger for Gao's sake. But how? Think, Drum, think..."

* * *

At the hospital in Daisuke's room, he was awoken and put his clothes back on. As he took off his bandage, Ryuuga came out of his deck case.

"Are you leaving the hospital, already?" Ryuuga asked.

"I'm already fully recovered. I don't want to remain here for awhile."

"But what about your mom and your sister?"

"I left a note on the bed and the desk and I took care of the paperwork so I'll check out easily."

"Wow, you really plan ahead."

"Just get back in the deck, we have business to take care of."

"Alright." Ryuuga nodded as he went back into the deck and Daisuke took it as he left the hospital room.

* * *

Lights shows Daisuke and Haruka appearing in the stage.

"Hello, everybody!" Haruka greeted.

"Welcome to more Corner Time. This chapter was the defeat of Genma when Gao used the Sunshine Impact card." Daisuke said.

"Isn't it amazing? Using that card, gave him the advantage to defeat Tempest Enforcer! It's awesome."

"Calm down, Haruka. The next chapter will be the after party from the ABC Cup. Til then, see ya!" Daisuke waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Haruka waved goodbye too as the screen faded black.


	24. ABC After Party

Chapter 24: ABC After Party

* * *

The next day after the ABC Cup tournament ended, at the student council office, Shido was freaking out of the outcome as Sofia, the Vice president watches him.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It's so impossible, the possibility's not possible!" Shido slammed his hands on the desk as it flipped the monsters he used in the ABC Cup, Silver Dragon, Adelaide and Bluechase Dragon, Garg into the air slightly.

"Relax. Yes, it's true that a 6th grader is the winner of this year's ABC Cup. Gao's not going anywhere and you do best to accept it." Sofia said the news in a usual tone.

"How could this happened?! As Student Council President, I'm accountable to a point, but none of the Middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he's nothing more than UNRANKED JUNIOR FIGHTER! My worst nightmare has come true! It's their fault!" Shido took out the fork as he stared of the Buddy monsters, "They called themselves formidable dragons? Ha, we'll see just how tough they are."

Garg begins to tremble in fear as his master was about to stab him with the fork, however Sofia pulled out a glowing card as the fork turned into a pink tentacle as it wrapped around on Shido's arm, squeezing him and hurting him.

"Huh?! Ouch! Cut it out, Sofia! Using Disaster Force is prohibited!" Shido warned as Garg card stops trembling and went down, relief.

"A fighter and Buddy are one, in body and soul." Sofia said as she picked up the suitcase right next to her and leaves the room.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Shido asked.

"Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our next plan. Effective immediately, I'll be leaving Aibo Academy." she explained.

"And me?" Shido asked in his whimper tone.

"You are to remain here and continue your cover." Sofia devised her solution as she turned to him, "As the clumsy ineffective Student Council President. How did Master put it: a role you were clearly born to play." Then, Sofia left the Council room as Shido stood there as he tried to stop her.

"Wait a minute! Come back!" Shido pleaded as he fell to the floor, changing his mood to frustration, "What hurts the most that is if I actually had my real Buddy, none of this would ever happen!"

* * *

At the mountains of the Mt. Fuji...

Sofia arrived in the small warp hole that was opened out of nowhere. She was in front of the steep rock wall as it opened, revealing a man-made entrance with the lights on the ceiling, leading somewhere inside. However, a familiar faces appeared in front of the entrance, it was Azi Dahaka.

"He has been expecting you." he said in his evil tone as Sofia began to walk into the tunnel.

* * *

Hidden within the trees, Daisuke in his Masked Dragon form, with his Buddy, Ryuuga saw what has happened.

"Daisuke, is that-?" he asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded, "There's an entrance within Mt. Fuji."

"Should we get inside?"

"Not yet. Sofia will notice us and will stop us from entering in there. We'll wait until it's safe to get in."

"Oh, okay." Ryuuga said as those two left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mikado Residence, the party continues on as most of the teams, including Haruka's teammates sat down on the couch and Kiri was ready to start the video of the matches from the ABC Cup on TV.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! I'll start with Magic World! This world's good for changing up your game, the spell cards are the coolest. You can use them to increase your gauge, changing size monsters to 0, or even add cards to your hand." Kiri explained as he started the movie with one of the clips, "The monsters have low power but their abilities can definitely make up for it in battle. Take the combo cards, Knights of Light and Darkness, Licht and Dunkelheit, if called together, their power and defense can increased by 3000."

"Lady Suzuha's Buddy, Center of the World, Mary Sue, has an uncanny ability. She can select one spell card from the deck and add it to my beautiful lady's hand." Sebastian explained.

"With my Center of the World, everything revolves around me." Suzuha said, sipping her tea.

"Oh, and don't forget about her great spell, My Grandfather's Clock. It allows the fighter to enjoy another turn. It also allows selected cards from the drop zone may return to the deck. This helps one end the match with the universally striking finish, milady." Sebastian finished explaining.

"My Angel Queen Serenade deck's full of little miracles. A lady can never be too prepared, which is why I also brought my own tea from home." Suzuha explained.

"Hey! Aren't we forgetting about Haruka's deck that changed the size monster to 0?" Kyosuke asked.

"Right." Kiri nodded, "Take the Magician's Maestro, Amadeus for example, when another Magician's monster was called, it'll be a size 0 once per turn."

"Don't forget my Book of Sanctuary spell card, by paying 2 gauge, I call out any Magic World monster into a size 0. Like I call out my strongest monster, Master Magician, Houdini." Haruka explained.

"Yeah. With Houdini's skill, as long as there's a Magician's monster on the field, it will use Double Attack and will nullify counter spells." Kenji explained as well.

"Magic World isn't just spells though, it has some heavy duty demons that took on the Solomon's 72 Pillars. If you're lucky enough to have these on your side, you'll be pulling a win out in the hat in no time!" Kiri said, showing the clip of Tetsuya summoning his best monster, Great Duke, Astaroth.

* * *

"_Let's feast some Katana slime for lunch."_

* * *

"With not one soul, but two plus a Soulguard, Great Duke, Astaroth's one fly card, and my buddy A-dog is the hoppinest, most legit guy around. Just check out his Dangerous Backdrop, yo!" Tetsuya added.

_"Yeah."_

"You're pretty bananas yourself! Am I right, people?" Asmodai asked as everyone laughed.

"That was very thorough and well explained, little one. Sadako, Mitsuko, see to our host." Suzuha said as her red and green haired maid/tuners gave Kiri a tropical drink with a fruit on the side.

"Thank you!"

"It sounds like you weren't just monitoring Team Balle Du Soleil, but keeping the record of the entire tournament." Kuguru was amazed.

"Yeah! It's almost though you're like a record keeper or something." Haruka agreed.

"I'm not a great player yet, but from watching you guys so closely, I'd like to think that I'm a bit of a Buddy Scientist." Kiri said.

"I know the feeling! You don't have to be in the game to be really into the game, you know what I'm talking about?!" Paruko asked.

"Tako-chu!" Takosuke said.

"Alright! Which World's up next, bro?" Baku asked.

"Actually, the next world on my list is the Katana World." Kiri recommended.

"Ohhh!" Jin gasped.

"Oh, wicked! That's like my favorite world!" Akatsuki was excited.

* * *

At the kitchen, Suzuha's maids, Hanako, Gao's grandmother and Suzumi were preparing refreshment for everyone, including the dumplings as Gao went into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, mom. Sorry, but everyone just keeps wanted to drop by." Gao apologized.

"It's alright. Food will be right up. Go ahead! Play with your friends." Suzumi recommended with a smile as Gao stuttered and Drum walked in.

"Chop chop, kid! We're starving out there." Drum said.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ, Tasuku was filing his report.

"That's it, done. Here, I'm finished with my report. If there's nothing else, I'm out of here." Tasuku handed his tablet he finished to Stella.

"That was fast. Seem like you're in a hurry to get somewhere." Stella said.

"Sure am. Gao's victory party."

"Have a good time now." Commander I said in good tone. But then the alarm went off as the monitor shows in front of the main room, a system's error screen.

"Commander I! It's a Code Red! Someone must be hacking into our system!" Takihara explained the details.

"Not a chance! No one could possibility get through our iron-clad firewall." I explained, as the entrance door's open, revealing two people coming in, one is a slightly old man with a familiar hairdo, mustache and a green military leader's uniform, with light green sash across his slash. The other is a young man with brown hair and glasses, wearing a greenish-grey suit and green tie. Everyone gasped as they know who they were including Commander I with a serious look on his face.

"As of this moment, the entire Buddy Police Operation is under my control." The old man has made his proclamation.

"Commander I, what's going on?" Stella asked.

"Special Detectives." Commander I replied as Stella gasped.

"During the recent secret investigation, it's been revealed that the Buddy Police operation has not been following proper codes of conduct, disregarding public safety."

"There has to be some mistake!" Tasuku objected, walking to them, "All we do is seek out and prosecute Criminal fighters and monsters that have broken the law!"

"You are the reason that we're here." the other man said, adjusting his glasses as Tasuku gasped.

* * *

Back at the party, Kiri is showing more clips of Katana World...

"The monsters of the Katana World are tough Ninja and Skull Warriors. Both kinds are pretty unmatched when it come to launching surprise counterattacks and finding advantages." Kiri explained, showing the footage of the Katana World, including the 6th grade fighter, Zanya Kisaragi.

* * *

_"Lethal Formation!"_

* * *

"That's Zanya's favorite! It's an Impact card that works with one of three Secret Swords: Shooting Star, Star Crusher, and Moon Fang." Akatsuki explained.

"Yeah, he's big on Ninjas, alright. His Kisaragi Ninja Arts deck's loaded with the guys and he sure knows how to use them."

"Thanks to his Buddy Monster, Tsukikage, he can use the Nanomachine Body Replacement ability to dodge attacks." Akatsuki added.

"But Tsukikage isn't the only monster you brother can call. The Katana World has tons of impressive units to choose from, like Electron Ninja, Shiden. This guy lets you draw two new cards to your hand." Kiri explained, showing the footage of Shiden, using his ability.

* * *

_"I pay one gauge and discard one Ninja Arts card from my hand and I draw two cards."_

* * *

"And Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji, has the amazing ability being able to look at the opposing player's cards." Kiri explained.

* * *

_"But compared to the Ninja Arts, you're just a bottom feeder."_

_"Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura!"_

* * *

"This guy's ability can destroy the opponent's monsters, when, well... Zanya's demonstrations says it all."

* * *

_I activate Ninja Arts: Asura Blast by paying 1 life and my entire hand." Zanya said as his blade was engulfed in flames aura and slashed his life points down to 4. Asura leapt to the center and produced three pillars of fire on Jin's field as it vaporized all of his three monsters._

* * *

"My stunt double's almost as smart as me." Akatsuki smug himself.

"Skull Warriors are menacing monsters that have been destroyed, but then get resurrected, they're crazy strong, but most of them disappear once the turn's over." Kiri explained again.

"This is why I don't watch scary movies. Please, somebody tell me when they're gone." Akatsuki sobbed for seeing the footage, which made Jin chuckled a bit.

* * *

_"To Darkness!" Yamigitsune exhaled his lavender mist as it engulfed Kimensai and destroyed him._

* * *

"My Buddy, Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune, let's me draw a card when I sent any Skull Warrior that caused damage to the my opponent's to the drop zone and most of you will remember the spell that lets me keep bringing back a monster from the drop zone to haunted the fight. I always say they aren't destroyed for nothing. They can always be revived." Jin chuckled.

"Sounds like you need reviving. You forgot your best card. Karakurenai is a special impact card that deals damage and can only cast when your opponent has four or less life points and two or fewer cards in their hand." Megui explained as Jin used his impact card in the footage.

* * *

_"Demon Way, Karakurenai!" He used the impact card as the Skull Warriors combined into a gigantic fireball, in a swirling motion as it blasted Tetsuya dealting him all the life points._

* * *

Then suddenly, Jin noticed something as the lights turned off, surprising everyone.

"A ghost!" Jin pointed out as everyone was shocked, noticing the large fireball with a scary face appeared out of nowhere, scaring everyone, except a few. Most of them panicked, screamed, or sweatdropped. Tetsuya was on Asmodai's arms, "He a friend of yours, A-dog?" He asked.

"Yeah, we hanged out sometimes." Asmodai, who has no reaction, replied as the flames revealed to be Yamigitsune, who is chuckling a bit.

* * *

"It's not funny to scare people, Yamigitsune!" Gao complained to the prank.

"Yeah! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Haruka complained too.

"Didn't think you be that scared." Kenji said.

"What's that mean?!"

"Calm down." Kyosuke said, "It's okay to be scared, you know, Haruka."

"Kyosuke..."

"Well, it was funny to me, after all." Yamigitsune said as the lights were turned back on.

"Probably Jin's big idea." Megumi figured.

"I actually thought you all be a little more scared than that." Jin said as the people and buddy monsters were either sighing or growling at Jin.

"Uh, ok. I guess that's it for Katana World, you guys. It's great for surprise moves, but if you don't plan hard enough ahead, it's harder to find a way to stop your opponent." Kiri explained.

"Oh really? you better watch what you say when you talk about Katana World!" A certain person complained as it reveals to be Zanya, who is outside of the living room window with Tsukikage beside him.

"Huh? Hey, Big Z!" Akatsuki greeted, "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Nah, I was just passing by."

"S'up, Zanya, haven't seen you since the big fight." Gao recalled.

"There will be payback! Just wait! I see they are girls here." Zanya said as he was getting a bit scared, "Just uh... Don't diss Cannon World, ah... Katana! I've got to be somewhere." Zanya said as he was about to go.

"Wait! Aren't you at least going to join us for the party, Mr. Zanya?" Haruka asked as she walk to him.

"Huh?" Zanya saw Haruka, "Ah! A girl!" His glasses break, "N-no! I appreciate the invitation but I have something to do! Good bye!" He said as he and Tsukikage vanished.

"I really don't get him sometimes." Gao said.

"Nobody does." Megumi said.

"Yeesh, that guy never used the door." A voice came by as Daisuke appears to the living room window too.

"Oh! Big brother! You're here!" Haruka was happy to see her brother again.

"Yeah. I have." Daisuke nodded.

"Hey, Teach. You're out of the hospital."

"I told you many times, call me Daisuke. And I'm already recovered so I'm fine now."

"Well, since you're here, Daisuke. How about you join us for the footage of our ABC Cup videos?" Kiri offered.

"Sure. I can use the time." He joined the others on the couch.

"Then, let's continue. We'll start off with Danger World up next." But before Kiri begins to start the clip, he heard the familiar music coming from outside as the Seifukai members starts to sing however...

"NOT NOW!" Hanako yelled as the Seifukai members stopped singing.

"Habit..." Doai said.

"The Danger World, well... it's got Armorknights and sweet Duel Dragons." Kiri said.

"Just like Kyosuke's deck." Haruka said.

"Yep. Because being a user is what it takes to use Duel Dragons besides Shido." Kyosuke said.

"It has lots of high powered monster who has awesome face-to-face attacks." Kiri explained, showing the footage of the match with Shido against Noboru in the ABC Cup.

"My Duel Dragons never back down." Doai said.

"What about my Duel Dragons? They showed better teamwork than yours." Kyosuke complained.

"What?!" Both starts to growling at each other.

"Calm down you two!" Haruka said.

Both turn around, still angry at each other.

"Well, anyways President Shido's Emperor Gael Khan is amazing. Just by calling it, all opponent's monsters on the field will immediately be destroyed." Kiri explained as the footage shown Shido calling out Gael Khan and using its ability.

"Strength is so 20th century. Now, it's all about flexibility." Asmodai said, doing yoga posing.

"Yeah... anyway one of the things that I like most about Buddyfighting is battling alongside the monsters and the fact is that all of them is so different just like my friends." Kiri explained.

"You have to admit. Fighting together with your buddy monster is what makes Buddyfighting a lot more fun than expected." Daisuke agrees.

"Yeah, and besides we're getting off-topic. Tell us more about Danger World." Gao recommended.

"But while I'm on the subject to strong monsters, I just got to bring out Ancient World."

"Hey, that's the world President Shido and Genma fought for in their battle. Before that, I had no idea it even existed." Gao said.

"That's cause you're a Buddyfighting noobie, bro. Only the choices fighters can deal with Ancient World powers, so there aren't really many dudes who used it." Baku said, waving his dumpling in Gao's face as he ate it as payback for insulting him, "You did not just do that."

"Ancient World is known to have the most powerful dragons, including Primordial Dragons, Wild Dragons and Dragon Lords! Lots of these guys are size 3 and sometimes all you need is to win one of them. One dragon, Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant, has the ability to attack twice and nullify any spells or destruction. The one monster that couldn't defeat was Genma's buddy, Martial Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger. To become more powerful, Genma used Lifelink, which united them as one. So, if Sieger was defeated, he would've lost 5 life points." Kiri explained the footage of Duel Sieger and Ancient World monsters.

* * *

_"SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger attacked Shido with its claws as it dealt the rest of his life points."  
_

* * *

"But we found that that when defeated, Duel Sieger returns an enhanced form, the even more powerful Duel Sieger, Spartan." He explained as Spartan was shown, blowing off Zanya a few feet away.

* * *

_"If Duel Sieger's defeated, I can call him from the hand, once he appear, the Lifelink's cancelled and my life points returned."  
_

* * *

"But it can come back again in its ultimate form, amazingly, if Spartan's destroyed, Sieger can return as Duel Sieger Tempest Enforcer and this time it's power and defense are each an incredible 12000." Kiri explained.

"Just like what we saw in big brother's battle!" Haruka said as the footage shown Daisuke used Astral Force to defeat Spartan as Tempest Enforcer appears in battle and defeated Daisuke with its barrage attack.

"Don't remind me of my humiliating defeat." Daisuke feel disappointed.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Daisuke. At least you battled against your rival." Baku said.

"I guess so."

"But for the Mighty Sun Fighter. He defeated it." Kuguru said.

"To be honest, bro, I had my doubts. I thought we were gonna bite it."

"I never doubted Gao's ability for a minute." Suzuha said, getting more tea from Sebastian.

"To be honest, I never thought you would defeat our leader." Doai said.

"I have to admit, never thought you have it in you." Daisuke admitted.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it alone. It was a total team effort. That, and the awesome Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact that my brother Yota, left me. And don't forget my super Buddy Drum, here!" Gao said, pulling Drum for an arm hug.

"Thanks, kid. But I didn't do much." Drum said in a quiet tone as Suzumi came by with another plate of dumplings.

"Hey, gang. Who's about ready for some more tasty treats?" Suzumi asked but everyone was focusing on the Gao's victory against Genma.

"Everyone was so surprised when you pulled out that super rare Sun Fist card!" Paruko said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky Yota have it." Gao agreed.

"Hey, let me scope those Mighty Sun Fighter comics, yo! They sound legendary!" Tetsuya said.

"I want to read it too!" Haruka said.

"No prob! You both will love them!" Gao said.

"He's so wrapped up! He doesn't notice the food." Suzumi said.

* * *

Back at the mountain location, inside of the base, shows a young man with spiky hair and red blooded tipped bangs and cowlick, wearing a white sweater with a black turtle neck, gray slacks, and a cross necklace, who plays a ominous music on the organ. Sofia was giving out a report.

"That's correct, Master. As it turns out, Genma Todoroki wasn't good as a match for the Dark Core as we hoped. I'm as surprised as you are, it's unfortunate, especially considering that Aibo Academy is where the best Buddyfighters in the country come to train. I was confident we find someone who can use the Dark Core and awaken the Disaster Force. I'm sorry I failed you." Sofia explained.

"You efforts weren't a total waste, Sofia. We did find out some interesting things." The master said as it made Sofia gasped, "Isn't that right, Azi Dahaka?"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Master. Please, what did you learn?" Sofia asked.

"We've been observing the boy wonder cop, Tasuku Ryuenji, during his battle against Aragami and Masked Dragon, he somehow acquired the ability to wield the true power of the cards in the real world. It gave us a great surprises that a Buddy police had this capability." Azi Dahaka explained for his master.

"What you're describing... It sounds exactly like the Disaster Force." Sofia figured it out.

"Indeed. It's definitely not a Buddy skill. That's for sure. Now, what was it that he called it? Ah, yes, the Future Force... Rather catchy, actually. Although, hardly reflective of the incredibility destructive power possesses."

"What are you saying, Master? That the Future Force and the Disaster Force are the same thing?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know..." The master replied as he finished the final piece of the music, "However, we should go ahead and investigate that very thing. But not just Tasuku, we also need to investigate that man who calls himself 'Masked Dragon', since he carries the Future Force like Tasuku."

"But how does he carried the Future Force? It doesn't make sense."

"That's why we have to investigate him, we need to find out who he really is."

* * *

Back at the Buddy Police HQ, one of the detectives was interrogating Commander I.

"Well, Commandeer I, I just have one question. Why have you been lying to us?!" he asked, standing on the projected chair where Commander I sat.

"I... I don't know what you mean. Sure, I may tell a little white lie from time to time, but who doesn't?" Commander I said, trying to hide the secret by changing the subject, "You know, like get a mustache and yes, you deserved your recent promotion from the..."

"I"M TALKING ABOUT THE SPECIAL ABILITY RECENTLY GIVEN TO TASUKU RYUENJI!" the detective complained as Tasuku gasp again.

"If you mean the Future Force, that is top secret." Takihara answered.

"I AM THE TOP SERGEANT! Interrupt me again and you'll directing traffic!" The detective gave his warning to Takihara as he turned back to Commander I, "It's dangerous for a child rather have the power to make cards real, you've known this position for quite sometime, and yet you chose to ignore it!"

"The situation called for it. I gave my authorization." Commander I explained.

"Tasuku's used it before, unfortunately he didn't have the proper clearance to do so. It's in the record." The other detective explained the record of Tasuku's use of Future Force from the time at Azi Dahaka's coliseum.

* * *

"_When Tasuku reached to the gate, he took our his core deck case, "TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!" The light flashes as Tasuku blasted Galvanic from behind with Dragon Breath._

_"I will fight you." Tasuku said as he equipped himself with Dragobrave, "In place of Jack."_

_"No, Tasuku. Just stand down." Jack pleaded._

_"So, he came back for him." Ryuuga whispered._

_"I don't wanna lose him! He's my only family!" Tasuku said._

_"Family? He's treating a buddy monster as part of a family?" Ryuuga looked at Jack._

_"What are you doing? You're actually putting your own desires before the needs of others?"_

* * *

"In addition, someone else is using the Future Force and it's not someone from the Buddy Police." The tan-detective said as Tasuku knows what he means and gasped.

_"I don't think so! Activating the Future Force!" his core gadget began to expand and transform from a fist into a claw. His hair grew long and his eyes became the eyes of the dragon, "RAAAAR!" He roared as he took one card from his gadget, "I equipped Dragonic Strike Fist!" His fist combine with the claw into the new item._

_"What?! You can use my Future Force, too?!" Wolf asked as Dragon replied, "Yeah! And here's my move!" He punched Wolf's spear off his hand._

* * *

"Hold on. Are you talking about the Masked Dragon? What does he have to do with it?" Commander I asked.

"Because Dai- uh I mean that dangerous criminal is not a member of the Buddy Police. He does not have access to the Future Force. Therefore he needs to be capture and take his buddy into custody." He said as he turn to Tasuku, "And as for you, because of your blatant disregards for protocol. I will now oversee all Buddy Police operations and effective immediately, Tasuku's prohibited from using Buddyfight cards for one month!"

"But Tasuku has done nothing wrong! This is entirely my responsibility." Commander I said.

"It's okay. He's right." Tasuku admitted.

"Good boy. Now, hand over your Core Deck Case." The other detective said as Tasuku handed his yellow deck case to him. He placed a small police tape as Tsurugi and Stella watched it happened, "We'll need your buddy too."

As he was about to hand it over, Tasuku growled in frustration as he handed it to him. The small police tape was placed on the card. Tasuku growled again for this was happening to him.

* * *

Back at the Mikado Residence...

"But it's the Dragon World, you know." Kiri announced the last world, "It's got the best combos of power and defense. It's known for its great variety of Armordragons, like Extreme Sword Dragon, Thousand Rapier Dragon, Halberd Dragon, Double Sword Dragon, and Iron Chain Dragon." Kiri explained as he show the footage of dragons in their battles.

"These guys rocked. They're strong and proud warriors, they bring a lot of good ideas to battle and tell me the best way to use them, but you know, I would like them, seeing as I have one as a Buddy monster, isn't that right?" Gao said, looking at his buddy.

"And now, it's your turn, Drum! Time to talk about your big moves!" Kiri offered as he clicked the remote, "Especially that last match where you totally destroy Duel Sieger Spartan and Tempest Enforcer with your charging Drill Ram Bunker!"

* * *

_"Crashin' through! DRILL RAM BUNKERRR!" Drum attacked Sieger to his side, as it destroyed him and he was roared in pain._

* * *

_"Block this out! DRILL RAM BUNKER!"_

_"TASTE THE DEFEAT! SUN FIST SUNSHINE IMPACT!"_

* * *

"All you do is charge with that big drill of yours! Can't you do anything else?" Asmodai asked, sarcastically.

"Hey! Leave me alone, demon! I could do a lot more if I just put my mind to it! You'll see... At least I think so... I'll show them." Drum said as Asmodai sweatdropped.

"You're not forgetting that Dragon World has other monsters, too, right?" A voice heard as it revealed to be Mihara and Niitani came in.

"Yeah, something with the Dragon Knights are totally where its at." Niitani said.

"Those are the guys Noboru like, huh?" Gao said.

"It's not usually the knight combo of horse and rider either. These guys actually fight and ride on dragons, so they're clearly the bravest." Kiri explained as video shown the dragon knight's battle of Noboru's, includes Kamitsumiyaou and his Buddy, El Quixote, "Especially the Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula. It's definitely a comeback card as it's critical increases depend on how many Dragon Knights are in the Drop Zone."

* * *

_"THIRSTY FOR LIFE!" Vlad Dracula yelled out as his halberd cloaked in bloody red and attacked Shido dealting him 6 damage to Shido._

* * *

"I wonder how Noboru's doing?" Mihara asked.

"Oh yeah, I also wanted to know to." Haruka said.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he's becoming a better fighter every day." Gao answered.

"Even though he's not here to train with us anymore?" Drum asked.

"You know it. There comes a time when a man must fight alone." Gao said before scratching his head nervously, "Actually, I got that line from the Mighty Sun Fighter."

"Fight alone, huh? Interesting..." Drum said as Suzumi overheard what Gao said.

Daisuke looked at Drum, "So he's planning on something... I'll find out soon." he whispered.

* * *

In another school at America, a certain Buddyfighter yelled out.

"IT'S NOT A CAT! I TOLD YOU, IT'S A TIGER!"

* * *

"Okay! That's all of them guys. Thanks a lot for listening to me." Kiri bowed.

"Alright! Let's show them our Aibo appreciation." Paruko came by, "Say it with me now!"

"BUDDYFIGHT!" Everyone cheered, however somehow a certain someone was watching over them...

* * *

The next day, at the cemetery, Gao and his family were at the Yota's grave, placing the flower bouquet on him.

"Well, that's about it, Yota... Oh and I was able to win the ABC Cup thanks to you and your card. I hope you were watching." Gao said as his whole family behind him, praying.

"Yota. Ever since we lost you. I've been so focused on protecting Gao and Hana that nothing else mattered. But you know? They're okay and starting today, things will be a lot different around here." Suzumi said.

"What do you mean?" Gao asked.

"Well, I've been waiting for the right time, but now's as good as any. I've been asked to go teach in North America."

"You're kidding me, right? You're leaving for real? Dad! Come on! Say something!"

"Well, I think she should go. She already be over there if she wasn't so worried about you guys." Takashi explained the conflict.

"I was hoping you be happy for me..."

"There's no way we're going to be alright! Without you around, Gao won't get out of bed in the morning. Besides, who's going to make my favorite snack and remind me to clean behind my wings and stuff?" Drum said as Gao's grandmother pointed to herself, which scared him a little, "Please Gao! Help me out here! I'm begging you! Don't let her go!"

"You know, I've changed my mind! On second thought, I really think you should go! You don't have to worry about us! Besides I'm sure those kids will teach you how to be a cooler mom!" Gao vouched.

"I'm glad you understand." Suzumi said.

"Gao! If she goes, does that mean no more pudding?" Drum was worried about his favorite snack.

"We'll be okay, Drum! My mom deserves to be happy too, you know."

"That rocks! My mom's gonna work in another country! Wait til I tell all my friend." Hana said as she hugged her mom.

"I guess this family is pretty unconventional that's for sure." Takashi said.

"Unconventional? That's it! Like Father said! It's why I became Buddies with this kid in the first place.' Drum thought as he looked at the family, 'But... that still doesn't help me know what I'm supposed to do..."

* * *

Spotlights shown Daisuke appears.

"Hello everybody! That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be something the Masked Dragon will be willing to do at the cruise. But you won't know if Dragon can acquire it or not. But you'll find out. See you next time!" The screen fades as he waved goodbye.


	25. Disastrous Cruise

Chapter 25: Disastrous Cruise

* * *

At nighttime, Daisuke was putting Haruka to bed. He left her room after she went to sleep. At the living room, he was at the balcony. Ryuuga saw his partner while eating a midnight snack.

"Hey, aren't you glad that your sister is here again?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's good to have her back again for a visit. But we have our own top priorities." Daisuke said.

"What could be more important than that, anyway?"

Daisuke showed the flyer to Ryuuga.

"The cruise? What about it?"

"Rumors say that they're going to announced a rare card at the cruise at the morning time. And they say it's a special rare card."

"So what you're saying is that..."

"That card will be additional member of our team. So tomorrow morning, we're going to head over and investigate. Once we found out what card it is. We'll capture it."

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry, I got a plan to make sure they don't noticed. And believe me, I won't let them get in my way."

* * *

The morning comes as many people wearing fancy clothes are in the dining room, eating delicious dishes and talking to each other. In another part of the room, three security guards were guarding a sliver case in a glass container, while people are watching.

At the one of the tables, Gao, Kuguru, Baku, Haruka, and Daisuke were eating some food while Haruka and Kuguru were watching the case right in front of them.

"I still can't believe a special rare card's in that case." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it!" Haruka was excited.

"I wonder which one it actually is?" Gao asked.

Then all of the sudden, Tetsuya came to them, talking about the case, he pointed it out, "Word, guys! I just found out what 1st place prize is! It's a special rare card, yo! Who wants a piece of this first?" Tetsuya asked the people around him.

"Oh over here!" A hand was raised as it was Kiri who raised his hand, "I like to give it a shot!"

Asmodai laughed, "I know Tets is a small fry, but you sure you want to take on a demon?"

"He said, yo." Tetsuya agreed before he realized what his buddy say, "Huh? A small fry? Why are you harshing me, A-dog?"

At another table, Drum was walking by until he heard a voice, "Just as I thought, there are no decent fighters, here."

"Says who?!" Drum yelled as he looked under the table.

"This table's taken." a mysterious voice said as he slapped his tail to Drum's nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pool area, people are enjoying themselves for swimming, also a certain white haired girl, wearing sunglasses, a light green hoodie and a bikini under it, reading her tablet.

"Don't get a burn." A certain young man with the spiky hair and blood-red tipped, "Have the preparations been made?" He asked.

Sophia got up as she took off her glasses, "Of course. Exactly as you asked."

The man rubbed his chin, "All that's left to do is..." He then chuckled, "Sit back and watches the entertainment unfold."

A horn honked as the cruiser liner, known as Gaen Zaibatsu is departing off from the Cho-Tokyo Harbor.

* * *

Earlier at the Aibo Academy, most of the teams who participated in the ABC Cup were called to the classroom for a special announcement regarding the participants, the announcement has been as the others were flabbergasted.

* * *

_"Did you say the Gaen Financial group?" Gao asked._

_"Yes. That's right. You've all been invited to their annual party. This year, it's on their special yacht." Mr. Neginoyama answered._

_"Yep." Daisuke said as he held up a letter, "This just came in. And it's the invitation for the annual party. How lucky for us to get one of these."_

_"I heard it's where all the celebs and high roller hang out in one day Buddyfight mini challenges, yo." Tetsuya whispered to Kuguru._

_"The Buddyfight weekly said there's gonna be a special rare on board this time." She whispered back._

_"It all sounds awesome, so what is this Gaen Financial group?" Gao asked, making everyone fall over, but Kiri standing next to him, sweatdropped._

_"Ah! You mean you really don't know, bro?!" Baku asked._

_"Have you been living in a cave, my boy?" Mr. Neginoyama asked._

_"Everyone knows the Gaen Financial group. How can you not know about them?" Daisuke asked._

_A mist appears as the familiar laugh shown in the back of the room as it opens up to Suzuha with her butler, Sebastian, "Oh, Gao. You're so strange. If you want, I can totally fix you. LOL, as they say."  
_

_"I personally like being strange, but thanks." Gao thanked Suzuha with a goofy smile on his face._

_"I can't tell if he thinks it's a good thing to be called strange." Daisuke thinks._

_"Among other things, the Gaen Financial Group manufactures Core Deck Case. And Daddy says that the company's been a major player in helping stabilizing the global economy. Kyoya texted me himself and told me he wanted to invite all the participants from this year's ABC Cup." Suzuha explained._

_"Who's Kyoya?" Gao asked._

_"Kyoya Gaen's the kid who runs the company, I hear his money has money." Jin said as he, Megumi, Kenji appeared as well._

_"Who cares, bro?" Baku asked._

_"The Gaen Financial Group also happens to fund Aibo Academy." Mr. Neginoyama included._

_"And other various places that have been sponsored by the Gaen Financial Group." Daisuke added._

_"Wow, he must be very famous and very rich." Haruka was amazed for hearing it._

_"I don't know about you guys, but rubbing shoulders with those big wigs sounds like a major snore fest." Jin said as he flipped his hair._

_"So you won't be going then?" Megumi asked._

_"You couldn't drag me there." Jin said._

* * *

Back at that time, when the cruise left the harbor, Jin came in with his beach clothing.

"Alright. Now this is what I called a party."

"I clearly heard you said you wouldn't be coming." Kuguru shouted as she and the others saw him.

"It's not in his DNA to pass up a free lunch." Megumi figured.

"So he only came by because of free lunch." Haruka said.

* * *

After that, everyone registered for the Buddyfight challenges that was been spoken for. In one of the matches, it was Kiri Hyoryu from Team Balle Du Soleil and Haruka Masamune from Team Majestic.

* * *

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I fight for Magic World!"

* * *

(K: 10/ G: 2)

(H: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Ladies first, Kiri. Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Magician's Maestro, Amadeus!" Haruka called the Maestro

"Let's face the music."

"Go, attack the fighter!" Amadeus use his musical notes to attack Kiri dealting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 8/ G: 2)

(H: 10/ G: 3)

* * *

'So Haruka calls out Amadeus to the center, huh?" Daisuke said.

"Well she's not always a defense type, but I'm sure she has her tricks up her sleeves." Baku said, eating popcorn.

"Yep. cause with her magician's deck, she'll have a few surprises for us." Kuguru said.

"Go, Kiri!" Gao cheered.

"Pay attention. Watch very closely and learn from many mistakes." Zanya advised his brother. Then, Gao overheard and saw Zanya on the second floor.

"Hey, Zanya, Akatsuki! Pretty swank party, huh?!" Gao asked.

"Hmph, my other plans cancelled." Zanya replied as he scoffed.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Fierce Armorknight Black Drake to the center position!" Kiri called his buddy, gave out its roar as Kiri gained one life back due to Buddy Gift.

"Doesn't he know by starting a size 3 monster, he can't call any other monsters? That's such a rookie mistake." Akatsuki said.

"That's not actually true." Zanya said.

"Next, I call Garg to the right and Armorknight Eagle to the left!" Kiri called out two size 0 monsters as it make Akatsuki gasped.

"If they're size 0, he can call as many as he wants." Kuguru explained.

"Kiri's getting to be a real pro. Just check his formation." Baku said.

"If he's getting kudos from you guys, I guess he's got to be doing something right there." Gao said.

"So, he's using Armorknights and a few size 0 Duel Dragons. Looks like your basic hybrid deck." Zanya said to himself.

During the battle, Garg attacked as he defeat Amadeus, "Quick, Armorknights Eagle and Drake, attack the fighter!" They attacked Haruka as she was been dealt with 5 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 8/ G: 0)

(H: 5/ G: 3)

* * *

In the dust, Haruka coughed, "Oh no, I have 5 life points now."

"The writing's on the wall." Zanya said.

"Not exactly, she has her own ways to pull out some stuff within her game plan." Daisuke said, "And I know because she's stronger enough as she is today."

"Stronger each match." Drum said to himself, "That's gonna be me soon."

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Haruka makes her move, "Alright, I'll show you what I can do! I've changed since I came back!"

"Then show me what you can do." Kiri said.

"My pleasure, I call the Magician of Magics, Merlin to the right!" She calls out an old man wearing cloaks that have stars on it and a cone hat, carrying a magic wand.

"Merlin?" Kiri was surprised.

"I didn't know she has that card." Gao said.

"That's because I upgraded the deck for this occasion." Baku said.

"So, you added something new." Daisuke said, "Nice going, Baku." He gave his thumbs up.

"With Merlin's ability, by paying 2 gauge I can bring an Magician's card to my hand and it'll become a size 0 monster until the end of turn. And since he activate his ability, I cast Merlin's Flood, I pay one gauge to destroy monster that are size 1 or less!" The flood has shown as it destroy Garg and Eagle away. Kiri gasped.

"She wiped out all his size 0s." Akatsuki said.

"Impressive. By bringing a monster with an effect, she can also use a spell card if he uses his effect." Zanya said.

"Next, I buddy call Magician's Valkyrie, Sybel to the left!" She called her Valkyrie as she gained one life back, "Next, I equip Magician's Staff of Light. Merlin, attack Drake!" Merlin cast a magic spell on Drake as he shrank into a small size of him, Merlin step on him, thus destroying him.

"No! Not Black Drake!" Kiri shouted.

"Sybel, perform the Link Attack and attack the fighter!" Both joined together as they attack Kiri, dealting him 3 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 6/ G: 0)

(H: 6/ G: 1)

* * *

After the end of the turn, Kiri began to pound on the ground, "Argh! Why am I losing already?!"

"Huh?" Haruka asked.

**Your Move**

As Kiri got up, he began to gain some confidence back, "I know I can do this! I draw! Charge and Draw!" Kiri's eyes to began to harden and squint as he figured out a plan to know what he do with Eagle.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Eagle asked.

"I call to the center, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol! Go, devour Eagle!" Demongodol punched Eagle as he was sent to the Drop Zone.

"I'm impressed! In no time, Kiri really mastered the Danger World fighting style." Kuguru gave her complimented.

"Demongodol has double soulguards and a lethal counterattack if he's destroyed, it looks like Haruka better be ready for herself." Baku said as Gao has a troubled look on his face.

"No doubt." Gao whispered but then Daisuke noticed something as he turned, he sneaked off back himself to check on something.

* * *

At the ship dining room, Tasuku was in his school uniform, was with the two detectives of the Buddy police known as Sueroku Shido and Seiichi Nobari.

"Remind me again, why it's so important for me to be here?" Tasuku asked in an annoyed tone.

"I already told you." Sueroku recalled, "As part of your suspension agreement, you'll be required to help our PR promote the game."

Tasuku growled quietly as the faint glow was shown in his suit pocket, but Tasuku placed his hand on it to calm it down, as it stopped. The glow came from the card which is Jack, who was sealed due to suspension for one month.

"Tasuku, don't let him get to you. It'll all be over before you know it." Jack said from Tasuku's mind.

"I'm suddenly not feeling so well. I need to get some fresh air." Tasuku then walked away from the two detectives.

"Don't be long. We need you front and center." Sueroku said as Tasuku left. Then all of the sudden, under the table next to Sueroku, the cloth lifted as it revealed to be Magoroku Shido.

"Hi, daddy. I didn't expect to see you here." Shido greeted his dad.

"Magoroku! Why I'm here on official business, of course." The older Shido said as he kneeled down to his son, "What are you doing, hiding under the table? Planning a grand entrance for this year's ABC Cup champion?"

As his father kept talking, Magoroku began to shed tears, "You should be the center of attention! W-what's wrong? Are you crying? You did win the trophy, didn't you?" He asked as Shido lost it as he hugged his father and cried uncontrollably.

"Oh, Daddy! They didn't let me win!"

"Ok, watch the uniform." Sueroku said, comforting his son.

* * *

Outside of the ship, Tasuku was walking outside of the dining room as Suzuha saw him walking in her direction when she noticed him.

"Tasuku, you're here!" Suzuha said as she turned around, blushing, "I didn't think you'd show. You took time out of your busy schedule just to see me?" She asked as she opened her eyes, noticing Tasuku just walked past her, thus ignoring her.

"Hey, Gao!" Tasuku noticed his rival/friend, "I was hoping I'd run to you here."

"S'up, man." Gao greeted as Suzuha and Sebastian were watching them from behind the wall

"He completely ignore me, or was he just pretending? Yes, of course. As I'm the only daughter of the famous Amanosuzu family, he wants to protect my reputation from those nasty rumors in the tabloid." Suzuha said in her denial.

"Poor Lady Suzuha, so innocent." Sebastian said, crying a little.

* * *

Back at the match...

(K: 6/ G: 0)

(H: 6/ G: 1)

* * *

"I cast Magician's Hats!" Haruka cast as two hats appeared and was on Merlin and Demonogodol.

"What's Magician's Hats?" Gao asked.

"The Magician's Hats is a special spell card." Tasuku explained, "It allows the user to send two cards from field into the deck."

"And once the effect's activated, both players must bring out a monster from their hand that has to be the same size monster." Kuguru added.

"And since that Haruka's deck has some size 3 monsters. She'll have the chance for this." Baku said.

"I call out, Master Magician, Houdini!" The hat explodes as it shown Houdini within the smoke.

"It's showtime, everyone!"

"Ah, okay." Kiri's hat explode, revealing to be Drake, "Oh no."

"Next, I activate Houdini's Trickery. By paying 1 gauge, I can destroy one monster on the field and I gain one life."

"What?!"

"Reveal my trick!" Houdini snapped his finger as the boards forms around Drake to be the box trick as Houdini threw his swords on the holes, it destroyed the box, thus destroying Drake and Haruka gain one life.

"Houdini! Attack Kiri!" Haruka said as Houdini changed his wand into a sword as he slashed Kiri, dealting him 3 damage, "Again!" He slashed Kiri, thus eliminating the remaining life points.

* * *

(K: 0/ G: 1)

(H: 6/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Haruka Masamune**

Haruka jumped for joy, "Alright! I did it!"

"Yes, Milady. You'll soon get that card." Sybel said to her.

"Hey, where's Daisuke?" Tasuku noticed something odd.

"Now that you mention it. He left after Haruka's match." Baku said.

"Well, wherever he is. I'm sure he has a reason why." Gao said

"Well, that wasn't a great fight." Sophia said as she and white haired boy were watching the match.

"Oh, I don't know. I actually found it quite interesting, especially that little guy who used the Danger World." He said in his response.

"You mean Kiri Hyoryu?"

"If he finds a Buddy monster who fits his fighting style, he'll definitely be someone we'll need to keep an eye on."

* * *

Daisuke watches Sophia and white haired boy as he heard their conversation, "So they're planning to do something to Kiri. I don't know what they're up to. But I better prepare myself for this occasion. Ryuuga."

"Yeah?" He came out of the deck.

"Find out anything suspicious. We need to find out what's going on."

"Alright. But can I at least eat something? There's a lot of food in this ship."

Daisuke punched him in the head, "Idiot. We have no time for food. Just get going."

"Okay. Ow." He rubbed his head as he heads off.

* * *

A little later, another match has been finished as Tetsuya finished his opponent off with his three monsters.

**Game Over. Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake**

"One down!" Tetsuya said.

"That card is practically ours, yo." Asmodai said.

* * *

Back at the dining room, everyone gathered as the white haired boy, standing next to a guard, holding the suitcase from before, was about to make an announcement.

"Huh, so that's the head of Gaen Financial Group?" Gao said as his friends were gathered to hear the announcement also, "He's not very old, is he?"

"Apparently, he's good at Buddyfighting too. You could say that guy has it all." Tasuku explained.

"What gives? Why aren't you getting Tasuku's autograph? He's been your hero since for as long as I can remember." Akatsuki said as he and Zanya were standing in the corner of the room.

"Sure, I admire his achievements, but I don't get starstruck. I never asked for an autograph, like some lame-o." Zanya replied as he hide his blush.

"Ok, got ya." Then, Akatsuki was handed a blank pad with a piece of paper on it from his brother.

"But if you wanted to get one, that'd be totally cool." Zanya said, fixing his glasses.

"Good afternoon, thank you all so much for coming today. As a major fan, I think it's wonderful we can all come together through friendship and courage to enjoy a Buddyfight." Kyoya announced his speech.

"He has such a charming smile!" Kuguru said.

"I didn't know he was this cute." Haruka said.

"I don't know if 'charming' or 'cute' are the words. Looks kinda sketchy to me." Jin said.

"Envy much? Green clashes with pink." Megumi said as Jin growled a bit.

"Kyoya..." Daisuke said, "It's always something weird about that guy. What is he hiding within the mask?"

"I sure hope you all have a good time and enjoy the matches. As promised, the player who impresses me the most out there will receive this much sought after special rare card. Now, let's see the exceptional card you could win." Kyoya said as the guard opened the case, revealed to be empty. The guard was in panic.

"Come on, is this some kind of a joke?" Kyoya asked as everyone became worried for the card.

"I don't understand. How could it go missing?" Kuguru asked.

"It can't be missing. It just can't be." Haruka said.

"Oh my, now things are getting to get interesting." Jin said.

"The card's missing? So they planned something like this." Daisuke said as he turned to see Ryuuga, hiding under the table as he nodded to search for it.

"There's been a crime." Tasuku said as he finished autographing to Akatsuki, "Here you are. Stay in school. I got to go. Duty calls."

"My brother's your biggest fan!" Akatsuki cried happily as Tasuku walks to Kyoya.

"Excellent. This will even better than I planned." Kyoya whispered to himself.

"Excuse me. May I examine that case?"

"Be my guest. It's Ryuenji, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes and you seemed to be the victim of the serious theft." Tasuku said as he revealed his buddy police uniform, "When the ship raised anchor, the card was definitely in the case, is that correct?"

"Yes, I made sure of it myself." Kyoya agreed.

"So the theft occurred sometime after we set sailed, which means that the perp is still on board."

"Your reasoning would seem sound."

"Such a treat to see him in action. Oh, Tasuku, you're so wonderful." Suzuha said, watching him from afar as Tasuku examines the case.

"The case doesn't look like it was forced open."

"I don't know how they did it. I had a security detail watch it the whole time. There's no way anyone could've gotten closer enough to steal it."

"You seemed to be forgetting one important thing. Most of the people you've invited here today are Buddyfighters, which means, there are lots of buddy monsters on board." Tasuku explained his theory as he turned to the audience, "Though it's impossible for us humans, some buddy monsters have the power of invisibility. They could've easily taken the card from right under our noses."

"Are you trying to say that there's a criminal fighter among us?" Kyoya asked as everyone was getting a little suspicious to each other.

"Tell me, A-dog. Did you?" Tetsuya asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get it twisted. It wasn't me, I even have witness." Asmodai said.

"I swear Asmodai was totally with me the entire time." Asmodai #1 said.

"Me too." Asmodai #2 said.

"Y'all sound kinda suspicious, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Yamigitsune said to Tsukikage, Penn, and Sybel.

"I would never betray Milady. A buddy monster out is planning on framing us." Sybel said.

"Could be." Penn said.

"That's true." Tsukikage's scroll said.

"If anyone's good at sneaking around, it's you, Ninja!" Asmodai recommended.

"This is bad, if they find Ryuuga, they'll know who's buddy is it. And all of my plans will be ruined." Daisuke thinks as he looked at the table where Ryuuga is at, "Don't let me down, Ryuuga."

Meanwhile Shido was hiding under the table as he overheard the news, "Things are getting heated up out there." Then he heard footsteps as he turned around and spotted the glowing card, "Oh, could that be the missing card?"

As he picked it up, the card spoke, "Oh, unhand me, you circus clown." It gave Shido a doubleslap.

"What kind of card is it?" he asked.

Ryuuga looked at another table as he noticed Shido with a glowing card, "There it is!"

"Hah?!" Shido saw Ryuuga.

"Uh-oh." He turned back into the card and went up.

"Was that..."

"Oh, this is a total drag!" Gao moaned as he laid down on the floor as it gave the others attention.

"They make the thieves walk the plank. Rules are different at sea." Drums said.

"I don't care, Drum. Huh, I bet it wasn't even a great card in the first place."

"Don't you think they'll find it?" Kiri asked

"Why would I care? I'm sure the only thing that's special about it is it's name. They're probably some ridiculous, crazy looking, coward kind of monster." Gao believes as Tasuku figured out of why he said stuff like that and smirked.

"He's right. It may not want to show itself in public because of how ugly it is." He said sarcastically. After that, a yellow twister formed out of nowhere behind the crowd.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?!" A voice said as the twister fades, revealing to be a humanoid dragon with blue scales, yellow long hair, coming with the armor around him, has blackish-gray armor on the shoulders and arms, wearing a long red scarf, a black and white professor jacket, white pants and armored leggings. He also held a spear in his same position as his armor.

"Hah! Man, that worked like a charm." Gao said as the other gasped for it.

"You're kidding me." Jin said.

"So, that's the special rare card." Daisuke said.

"Oh, that guy! I met him under the table a while back." Drum remembered.

"Greetings. I am Dragowizard, Qinus Axia at your service." He introduced himself.

"A Dragowizard?" Tasuku asked, surprisingly.

"A dragons that hails from Magic World. One of its abilities is to directly damage the fighter, so I say it more than qualifies as special." Kyoya explained.

"You there! Speak up! Who stole you from your case?" Suzuha asked for an explanation.

"Who says I was stolen? I've decided to escape all on my own." Axis replied as it made everyone fall down, "As a fellow dragon, you must understand, meeting your buddy should be magical like finding your soulmate, but they give me away like a carnival prize. What if I don't like the player they give me to? I refused to go along with this. It's just not fair."

"A fellow dragon, huh? You're nothing like me." Drum said.

"You Armordragons always focus on the small things." Axia said.

"It's not a small thing!" Drum yelled as the others watches them argued.

"Gao, I'm curious. Did you do that on purpose cause you knew that card wasn't really stolen?" Kiri asked.

"Sorta. I didn't know for sure, but you could say I had a hunch. No self-respecting Buddyfighter would stoop to into stealing a 1st place prize." Gao figured.

"So basically, it's just a coincidence or a theory." Daisuke said."

"Yeah." Gao nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't explain how you knew the special card would be a monster." Jin said as Gao stuttered.

"Jin's right. It could've been a spell or an item card inside the case. Those wouldn't just disappeared on their own." Megumi deducted.

"So it just a lucky guess that Gao made." Daisuke realized.

"Doesn't matter, right? Mystery solved and it's all good." Gao said.

"Daisuke's right. It's just a lucky guess." Zanya said.

"I got a say, Gao's got great instincts." Tasuku said as he walks down to the podium as Seiichi came right in front of him.

"Tasuku, the terms of your suspension..." He said as Tasuku talked back.

"I'm not to conduct police business. I promise it won't happen again." he said as Seiichi adjusted his glasses. Meanwhile Daisuke watches Tasuku talking with Seiichi.

"That guy... Is someone I won't forgive..." He whispered.

* * *

After that, Kyoya walked to the elevator, two security guards were guarding it, inside of elevator, Sophia was waiting, looking at her tablet.

Kyoya gave his chuckle, "Well, that was fun. Totally unexpected. The boy wonder cop was riveting but there are few Buddyfighters I had my eye on. Let's initiate Phase 2. I'm curious to see how many of them have potential for Disaster Force." Kyoya devised.

Sophia then gave Kyoya, the Dark Core Deck case.

"By the end of the day, we'll have our new fighter."

"What should we do with the escape special rare?" She asked.

"I'll leave that to you."

"I won't disappoint you. I have just the thing."

Under the water, silhouette of a three headed dragon appeared as Kyoya activated the dark core deck case, "Activate Disaster Force! Azi Dahaka!"

* * *

Everyone felt a shake from the impact on the ship.

"What's that?! Can we get earthquakes at sea?!" Jin asked frantically.

"No, I think we hit something." Yamigitsune said.

"What could we possibly run into? Icebergs don't simply appear." Suzuha said as the other went outside and looked.

"Look, bro!" Baku said as they saw the enormous size icebergs right in front of the ship, everyone was in a panic because of that.

"Ah, icebergs!" Haruka yelled.

"If we collide with one of those, everyone will know I can't swim good." Sueroku wimped.

"Come on, daddy! We have to try and get to the life boats!" Shido recommended, gripping his father's shoulder.

"I got it! Let's get ourselves to the life boats!" Then everyone ran as fast as they can to the life boats, filling up one by one.

"Come on, let's hurry and get out of here!" Baku said.

"But what about my brother?!" Haruka asked.

"Dont' worry, I'm sure Teach will be fine!" Gao said.

"Okay." Haruka believed as they headed off.

* * *

Tasuku then went out and saw everyone headed to the life boats, "There isn't enough time to lower the boats before impact." He took out the sealed buddy card and was about to take off the tape when...

"I wouldn't do that." Seiichi came to Tasuku, wearing a life jacket, "Disobeying a direct order will have severe consequences." He warned as Tasuku ignore his warning and took off the tape.

"Let's go to work, Jack!" He called off his buddy monster as he raised it up and Jack came out his true form.

Tasuku was about to take off the tape from his deck case as Seiichi tried to stop him, "Tasuku, stop! The use of Future Force hasn't been authorized!" Tasuku then pushed Seiichi off along with the tape as he lifted his core deck case in the air.

"Hurry, there isn't much time!" Then, Jack's eyes began to glow, activating the Buddy skill as Tasuku joins up to his buddy as he looked at his officer, "When will you get it? This power exist to help people."

At another part of the ship, a scream shouted as it was Axis as he was forced into a card by Sophia, "Capture complete."

"Now that you have the monster to control, what are you going to do with it?" Gao asked.

"It's been sentenced for termination. No matter how valuable a card is, if it doesn't obey orders, it's useless." She explained as she took out a lighter.

"You can't do that!" Drum tried to stop him.

"Yeah! Stop!" Gao said.

"So what if Axia's extremely annoying and a dragon I secretly like to breathe fire on? He's definitely right about one thing. All monsters want to choose their own buddies, even me. I chose Gao and I'm glad I did! At first, I thought he's just a wimp who ran away from fights. Now, I risk my life for him. I'm proud to fight beside him!" Drum said as he understood what Axia means.

"Fine! If it means so much to you. But let's see you're willing to do for it!" Sophia said as she toss the card to the sea.

Drum was about to save the card, however it was caught by a rope as it was taken by a certain someone. Everyone looked to see who it is.

"Tossing a special rare card to the sea? You're really a hopeless Buddyfighter." Masked Dragon said.

"Who is that?" Gao asked.

"Could that be the rumored Masked Dragon?" Kuguru asked.

"No doubt about it." Baku said.

But then Drum realized he was still off board of ship, "Huh? I forgot!" Drum fell as Gao ran to rescue him.

"I'm coming!"

"Uh-oh! I don't have my drill! So that's what my Father meant 'Look before you leap!" Drum said as he was falling into the water.

"Be careful, Gao!" Kuguru said.

"Watch the current!" Baku said.

As both of them fell, Jack came and rescue them before they fell into the water.

"I'm warning you!" Seiichi shouted.

"TIME TO RELEASE THE FUTURE FORCE!" Tasuku shouted as his core deck case activated, transforming to his Future Force form. He then took one of the cards, "Kay, Jackknife! Unfold! First form! Become one with the lighting and harness your awesome power! Reveal Jackknife Thunderstorm!"

"Tasuku's using that awesome real world force again." Gao said as he watched Jack's evolution.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Drum said as Jack's transformation's complete, "I've give anything for Jackknife's power."

"So he unleashed the Future Force again and this time he disobey his orders." Masked Dragon said as he smiled, "He's not half bad after all."

"Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" Tasuku equipped his trump item as he descends down and began slashing every icebergs and Jack used his Thunder Raid to break the ice as well. As every icebergs destroyed, there was one large remains and it was heading towards the side of the ship.

"I cast! We need maximum power to save these people! Let's combine our energies to become one!" Then Tasuku activated the Impact card as it was unleashed, "IMPACT! DRAGONIC PUNISHER!" The Punisher destroyed the massive iceberg to million pieces, with the impact, causes steam to cover the entire ship.

"That's what I call power, man." Gao said, surprised of the impact.

"Amazing!" Drum agreed.

"Hey!" Masked Dragon yelled to Drum as he turned and got Axia back.

"Huh? Hey, hold on a minute there. Why are you giving this to me?"

"Let's just say that he won't cooperate with me even if I take him. Just take him. He'll listen to you." He turned as he disappeared in the steam.

As Tasuku and Jack flew down, they saw the same silhouette from the ocean as what they saw last time but then it disappeared.

"Uh-oh, it's him again." Jack said, who looked around.

Tasuku agreed, "Ah huh, he's probably behind this."

Meanwhile, Kyoya was on the balcony, watching the whole thing, "So, that's the Future Force and right on cue. Just one question remains however, is it stronger than my Disaster Force?"

* * *

At night, back at the Mikado residence, Drum was going through a traumatized phase from Axia, who is in the mini form, as he was in Gao's room.

"How can I ever repay you? You're a hero!" Axia said, hugging Drum.

"Let go of me! Have you ever heard of personal space?" Drum asked.

"I'm a hugger. Don't pretend to be so modest! You're the strongest ever, even saving me from that dragon man..."

"Get off of me!"

"You're talking about the Masked Dragon, are you?" Gao asked.

"Is that what they call him? I was scared when he captured me, but then he returned me to Drum."

"Why would he do that? He usually steals off Buddy monsters."

"Maybe it's only criminals he has to fight to earn it." Drum recommended.

"True." he agreed.

"You're absolutely right, my buddy!" He hugged him again.

"Hey! Stop hugging me!"

"You're not seriously talking about Drum, are you?"

"Who else? I never believed I ever find my buddy." Axia replied, turning to Gao.

"Uh, reality check, we're both monsters." Drum reminded.

"Whatever! There's nothing more than breaking the rules." Axia said, cuddling to Drum again.

"Cut it out!" Drum shouted, pushing off Axia as he got an idea, "Listen to me! If you really wanna pay me back, then help out Gao for me!"

"I'll do anything for you, Drum!" He accepted.

"What are you talking about? Where are you gonna be?" Gao asked.

"About that... I need to take a little trip." Drum said as he walked to the window, slide it opened and walked outside, "The way things are right now, I just can't call myself your buddy.

Gao became furious for hearing that, "Are you kidding me?! You still won't accept me as your buddy?!"

"No, you got it backwards. I'm the one who's not worthy of you. Jack reminded me. I need to get some strong abilities like him, so I can protect you."

"What's wrong with the way things are now? We just won the cup." Gao said as he felt sad.

"As the Mighty Sun Fighter says, there comes a time when a dragon must fight alone... or something like that." Drum said as he looked back at Gao with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't go!"

"See you soon, kid. Axia, take care of him!" Drum said as he jumped off on his drill, through the night as he transformed into a card and faded away.

"Drum, wait! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! DRUM!"

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Haruka went to bed and Daisuke was at the balcony again, Ryuuga came to him, "Why didn't you take that card? It was in your hands when you captured it."

"I don't know the reason why. But I do know that if Gao can have Axia as a temporary buddy, then Drum might be heading to train himself for more power."

"So you did that on purpose?" Ryuuga asked.

"Could be." he then turned to his buddy, "And now I need you to do something for me."

"What? Follow Drum?"

"You read my mind. He should going to his father and you and him were acquaintances once, right?"

"Yeah, before I became a Dragonic Fighter, I first met him when we were sparring and believe me, he really had me going there. Until he has to babysit of course."

"Then you can help him then."

"Huh? That's it, that's my task?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke soft knuckled him in the head.

"Idiot. Of course that's your task, you just need to know how would Drum reach his potential, but act like you don't know about it. Also you have an apprentice to take care of."

"Oh right. Gotcha." He heads off the balcony, "But what about you, you won't be able to have me as your buddy to help you."

"Don't worry, I've got someone who can take your place."

"You mean..."

Daisuke nodded, "Go already."

"Okay." He jumps off into the night as he transformed into a card and fades away.

"Well, I'm glad that idiot's gone. But I'm sure going to miss him. Kenichi." Another Dragonic Fighter who is a brown scaled anthromorphic dragon with a bandage on his cheek. He is wearing a white karate uniform with the sleeves torn off in his mini form.

"Yes, master?"

"Ready to fight by side?"

"Of course I will. After all, I'm the World's Greatest Discipline."

* * *

Spotlights shown with Daisuke, "Welcome to more Corner Time."

"This chapter will show three cards of Magicians. So here they are." He snapped his finger, revealing to be an old man wearing cloaks that have stars on it and a cone hat, carrying a magic wand.

"Presenting Magician of Magics, Merlin, a size 3 monster with 7000 power and 5000 defense, a critical of 2, with the ability is that by paying 2 gauge he can bring an Magician's card to the player's hand and it'll become a size 0 monster until the end of turn. Next up." He clapped his hands twice, revealing a flood, separated in left and right with Merlin in the center, "This is the Merlin's Flood, a spell card that by paying one gauge, it can destroy monsters that are size 1 or less on the opponent's side of the field. Last one," He clapped again as it shows the giant size hats with confetti around it, "Presenting Magician's Hat, It allows the user to send two cards from field into the deck, once activated, both players must bring out a monster from their hand that has to be the same size monster. That'll be all for this chapter. Thank you all for reading it. The next one will be ready soon. Please, review or message me of what you think. Good bye." He waved good bye as the screen faded back.


	26. Friendly Reunion

Chapter 26: Friendly Reunion

* * *

Ryuuga arrived back at Dragon World on time before Drum. He was at the temple where Drum's father is that, "Hey! I'm here. Where are you?" He looked around as he saw him, playing around with the little dragon kids.

"Hey, calm down, little ones. We have a guest here." He said as he noticed Ryuuga.

"It's been a while, old man. Never thought you were spending your time with the kids."

"I see you haven't changed, Ryuuga. So what brings you here anyway?" Drum Bunker Dragon Father asked.

"Heard that your son is coming over here."

"He is?" He then never expected it, "Why is he coming here exactly?"

"Who knows? He might wanted to get some stronger power."

"Is that so?"

"Another thing, you can keep my identify, right?"

"Why? Surely my son would love to meet you."

"No, let's just say I'm involved in something that he knows I could get in trouble for." He stretch the truth.

The Father sighed, "You're always such an idiot."

"Oh come on!"

"Master!"

"Huh?" Ryuuga heard a voice as it was Daigo who came here.

"Daigo, what are you doing here?" Ryuuga asked.

"He wanted to come here since he knows you and I are old acquaintances." Drum Bunker Dragon Father replied.

"I see. So you're going to train with me, right?"

"Yes, master!" Daigo nodded excitedly.

"So are you going to keep this secret, old friend?" Ryuuga asked as Drum Bunker Dragon Father makes his decision.

"Very well. I'll keep quiet but this will be the last time. Understand?"

"Thank you." Ryuuga then wore his disguise as Drum has arrived.

"I'm home!" Drum came in , in his true form as he descends down from his drill, "Earth is so crazy. We got to catch up, Father. Wait til I tell you all about the people I've been hanging out with.

"That's excellent, I'm so proud. It's been a few moves since I last saw you grown. Someone's been eating all the North Beetle eggs. Who's a good boy? You are."

"While I was gone. I realize I need to become a better dragon." Drum figured.

"What's that? Are you trying to say something to me? You're a bright little guy, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah. What I was trying to say as Gao's buddy I feel just..." Drum said but was interrupted by his Father.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't be in such a hurry! An impatient dragon isn't a happy dragon." He said some mushy words.

"Are you even listening to me, Father?" Drum asked as he sees his father playing with children.

"There, there. It's okay. What silly thing put you in such a scare to you?" He comforted one of the children.

"I'm talking here!" Drum yelled.

"Keep your voice down! He needs to learn to use his indoor voices, doesn't he?" He advised as the children began to cry, "Shhh, did that loud foolish dragon frighten you? I've been asked by Drago community to watch over these younglings for a little while. Just one more duty for a week of a clan. So what weighting on your mind." He asked his son.

"After competing against other dragons, I realize I need to become stronger. Some fighters I met have huge, almost invincible buddies. Countless, they got nobody next to them. I wanna start my training over again, I promise this time I be focus and taking more seriously and argh-" He was about to finish talking but was interrupted by the kids on his face and pick one up, "That's not cool." He said as the kid he picked up, cried, "Your face is leaking."

"A question for you. If no one's here make a baby dragon cry, you should be quiet." He said.

"Huh?!"

"You've convinced yourself that you lack strength but are you sure of that too?" He said as he walked to his son.

"What do you mean? Then tell me, Father. What is it that I'm missing?"

"Watch it, son! Have you learn nothing since you've been gone? I forbid you to return to Dragon World until you understand what it is you're missing." He proclaimed as Drum doesn't understand, "Ryu, will you do the honors?" He asked his friend.

"It will be my pleasure." Ryu said, cracking his knuckles.

"H-hey, hold on! Wait!"

"Now go!" His father said as Ryu kicked him out to a portal that send him into another World.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, sending him somewhere in another world?"

"He hasn't learn a thing, so if he can understand the reason what he's been missing, he'll know what will make him stronger."

"I see." Then Ryuuga found out an idea, "And that will be something I'll be using for his."

"Hm?"

* * *

As Drum appears out of the portal, he was in a different form, he wore an armor of a knight and his drill transformed into a sword, "Huh? What happen to my drill?" Then he noticed something, "Huh?! This isn't going to end well." He was upside down as he falls down from the sky, "Going down!" Then Drum realized, "Hang up, I know what this is." He turned right side up, "This helps you fly. But how does it work? Where's an instructional video when you need one?! Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus!" It was too late as Drum fell into the river, however, his sword has somehow trigger as it flew him across the river.

* * *

At a village, a giant monster is crushing the windmill, everyone was evacuating into a safe place.

"Quickly everyone, let's get indoors! That's it! Good! Just as we practiced!" A familiar teacher said, leading the familiar students into another shelter.

"Why do they always attack Windmills?" The familiar professor asked as the pieces of the windmill next to him, "We just built it. Someone help us! He's destroying our village!"

"How do you control this crazy thing?!" Drum asked as the village professor heard his voice as Drum appeared out of the river and strike the giant with his drill sword, thus destroying him, both of the village professor and teacher were amazed, "That's one way to build up an appetite."

"Oh! Ah! Oh!" The village professor looks around Drum, examining him, "I dreamt this would happen! The great hero has come to save us!" He said as the villagers came to thank him.

"Will there be a hero feast? I'm starving!" Drum asked.

Behind the rocks, Daigo came by, wearing a cloak to hide his presences, "Wow, he's getting popular already. But I'm not sure this is what I want to report to my master. And I can believe that I'm going to pass this test." Daigo said as he remembered what his Master told him.

* * *

_"Huh? A test?" Daigo asked._

_"Yes. This test requires you to hide your presence to learn what people are seeking, if you can pass the test then you'll be able to become a Dragonic Fighter."_

_"Really?!" Daiho was excited._

_"Of course." Ryuuga nodded._

_"I won't let you down, Master!" Daigo went after Drum through the portal._

* * *

"I won't let you down, Master Ryuuga!" Daigo said to himself.

Back to Ryuuga, watching outside of the temple.

"Hey, Ryuuga! Why don't you help me, take care of the little ones? You can't stand around you know?" Father said.

"I know, but I just like I don't know if Daigo can handle this task."

"You're the one who gave him task, you wanted him to believe he can become a full fledged Dragonic Fighter if he passes. But I know that's not the only thing you worried, right?"

"You can tell?"

"It's your buddy, isn't it? Do you want to go back to him?"

Ryuuga gave his thought as he replied, "Maybe, but I'm sure my partner can handle it on his own. Besides he has a temporary buddy to take my place."

"Oh? And what do you suppose they're doing now?"

"As usual like me, Him and his partner are getting used to fight alongside with each other." Ryuuga said as the battle takes place at the forest, where Daisuke, in his Masked Dragon form, with his Buddy monster, Dragonic Fighter, Kenichi, fights against another criminal.

* * *

(MD: ?/ G: ?)

(C: 5/ G: ?)

(Criminal is the name.)

* * *

"Kenichi! Perform the Link attack and attack the fighter!" Masked Dragon command.

"Right!" Kenichi said as he and Masked Dragon attack the criminal, dealting 4 damage, "Cross Attack!"

"Final Phase! Impact! Kenichi, Lili!" Both of his monsters transformed into a spirits as they went into Masked Dragon's Dragonic Strike Fist as he jumps and threw his attack, "Take this! Fist of the Thousand Dragons!" the spirits of the dragons appeared as they destroyed the criminal's monsters and defeated him, thus ending the game.

* * *

(MD: ?/ G: ?)

(C: 0/ G: ?)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Masked Dragon**

"Another one, defeated."

"We did it." Kenichi said as he came out of the deck.

"Yeah, another mission accomplish." Masked Dragon said as he took out the criminal's deck, searching the cards, he began to grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"Great. None of them are rare. This is a waste of my time." He toss the deck to the ground as the cards scattered around the criminal.

"So what are you going to do?" Kenichi asked as Daisuke took off the mask.

"We'll just head back. After Ryuuga comes back, everything will be back to normal."

"Understood." Kenichi said as he went back to the deck.

"Hmph. Why would I care for that idiot dragon?" Daisuke said as he left.

* * *

At the CASTLE card shop.

"So, Gao-wow, when you get interested in Buddyfighting?" Axia asked Gao, "Was it after meeting Drum?"

"Nah, I was already into it. That's how we met. I opened a Buddy rare and poof, he appeared and now he's my buddy." Gao replied.

"Then how come you're so bummed that I'm here instead of Drum-kin? Don't you care about Buddyfighting for the sake of it? Forget all the silly details, please won't you considered fighting with me, Gao-wow?" Axia asked for consideration.

"It just seems weird without him, you know?" Gao said.

"Hey, Gao! S'up little dude?" The store manager said to Gao, carrying a box as he noticed Axia, "Whoa! A Dragowizard! I never met one before!"

"Greetings, I'm Qinus Axia. For the moment, I'm standing in as Gao's temporary Buddy." Axia said.

"What?! He's not really my buddy."

"What a joke! You're the store champion?" A voice said as Gao was curious.

"What's going on in there?"

"Some kid called Win. The current top ranked fighter in the store." The manager explain as the three certain bullies are talking with an unknown person with the hood to covered the face.

"So you saying if all I have to do is beat you in a Buddyfight and I get to be the new champion of this place?" Kenta asked.

"You got it." She said.

"You matter mongrel!" A voice said as the card came out as it reveals to be a Buddy monster.

"A-a Buddy monster?!"

"Having three against one?! It's uncivilized, you scoundrel civilians!"

"You're doing it again." She said as she took of the dagger from her Buddy's head and tossed it aside

"Ahhh! I told you not to mess with my blooming!"

"Forget about him. You're still gonna fight me, are you?"

"Uh, I guess."

* * *

Daisuke, who came to the store, browsing on other stuff, he heard a conversation, "A battle with a store champion, now this is something I like to see."

"So what's the deal with this 'win' person?" Gao asked as the stage was beginning to ascend.

"A mysterious case. All I know is the kid's our store champion, in 5th grade in Aibo but not listed in any of the school's rankings." The store manager explains.

"Wonder why."

"Dude! Don't forget they're always able to play for the pure fun of it!" He said as Gao realized what he means.

* * *

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I'm with Dungeon World!"

(K: 10/ G: 2)

(?: 10/ G: 2)

"There's a World I never heard of?!" Gao asked.

"Dungeon World? So there's more surprises than expected." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back in the other world, other known as Dungeon World, Drum is giving his feast.

"And that's correct, great hero!" The Villager professor said, "This is the humble elf village in Dungeon World."

"I get it. Father wants me to start my intensive training in another parallel world." Drum figured as he looked at his sword, "'Plains this new look and flying blade." Drum thinks.

"For many years now, our poor village has suffered numerous attacks from terrible monsters. Our only glimmer of hop has been a legend's predictions. When disaster's strikes, a hero will appear from the sky and save us all from doom! Don't you see?! The hero has to be you!" He explained as Drum didn't pay attention and ate an apple.

"I wonder if all Father meant was I need to bulk up a bit, just lacking some fighting weight or something." Drum said as he was being dragged in the cart by the village professor in high speed.

"Now that you're finally here. We need you to defeat the King of the Monsters. He lives in a secret cave deep inside the mountain. I'll take you there." He explained as they head off to the mountains.

"You will?!" Drum asked but what he didn't noticed is that Daigo was hiding under the cart.

"I better not let go, I need to pass my test!" Daigo said, confidently.

* * *

Back at the stage...

"What's the hold up? Charge and Draw, already!" Kenta asked her, "Unless you're having second thoughts or you're too scared to fight me."

"You matter mongrel! Prepare to learn a lesson you'll need forget!" Her Buddy said.

"This is going to be great! There's nothing better than this game! Let's start to burn it up!" She said while spinning her ball core gadget, "I Charge and Draw! Because it's time to play! I call Gummy Slime to the center!"

Never seen anyone used Dungeon World. This is pretty cool." Gao was amazed.

"It's getting popular! Lots of players have started using it. They say they never know what's going to happen is what it so sweet to use!" The store manager explained.

"Wow! Maybe I should check out this world for myself!" Gao said.

"You do that?" Axia asked.

"Popular, huh? Well, it's not better than Dragon World, but I like to see how powerful it is." Daisuke said.

"Gummy Slime on my command! Attack!" She ordered as Gummy attacks.

* * *

At the cave, Drum sighed for reaching to another room, however, he was attacked by Gummy Slime as it landed right to his face. He took it off as more of them are coming this way.

"You're not candy! Take this!" He toss the slime back at them as he took out a tablet that given to him by the village professor.

"This ancient tablet has been handed down to our village for generations, it is said that it will aid our hero in times of trouble during this quest." He recalled.

"I don't see how some little stone slab's gonna help me." Drum said as he was frustrated, "But what are you going to do, am I right?" He said as he raised the tablet, "Ancient Tablet, please be awesome!" Drum called out as the tablet flashes. One of the slimes was slashed by a blade, revealing to be Tasuku, wearing a knight's armor.

"I'm Legendary Brave, Tasuku!" He introduced himself as another slime was smashed by a hammer.

"Craftsman Baku!" He introduced himself as many slimes were swirled away by a tornado.

"Sage Kuguru!" She introduced herself as a slime got kicked away.

"Dancing Magician, Tetsuya, yo!" He introduced himself as the slime was punched.

"Dragon Hero, Daisuke!"

"This is weird, did I just stumbled to Gao's drama class?" Drum confused.

"Hero! Your orders!" Tasuku asked Drum.

"Wait, you're hero too, aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm a Legendary Brave. Don't lump me in with you regular heroes." Tasuku insulted him.

"You do not want to mess with me, alright?! Back to business, weirdo humans turn to legendary characters. Let's take care of these nasty looking nemecis." Drum said as he prepared his plan, "Baku, Tasuku, Kuguru, Tets, and Daisuke, shift into turbo!"

"You'll need to be more specific than that." Tasuku said.

"I agree, I'm not just feeling it, bro." Baku agreed.

"Yeah, we're not heroes, you know." Daisuke said.

"Will you please stop talking and get these things off of me?!" Kuguru said as she and Tetsuya were caught on slimes on them.

"We're going to do everything myself?!" Drum asked as he used his flamethrower on the slimes but he did it on those two as well.

"You could've give us a warning!" Kuguru said as she and Tetsuya were avoiding the flames on their feet. But the slimes are defeated though.

"Why didn't he just do that in the first place?" Baku asked in confusion.

"For a regular hero, that was impressive." Tasuku complimented.

"Maybe we should let him get mad every often." Daisuke recommended as Drum continues to burn off to every remaining slime there is until he's out of breath.

"Anyone for a little gummy barbecue?"

Daigo was hiding behind rock as he watches Drum's battle, "Amazing, he calls out his friends from outside including my Master's Buddy. He really is amazing."

* * *

The battle stages continues as on the Kenta's side is Garg on the right and on the center is Armorknight Demon

"Alright! Let's get that guy one more time!" He said, "Armorknight Demon, attack the fighter!" Demon was about to attack the fighter with his cannon, dealting her damage, "Yes, a trident cannon right in her face!"

"That win player's already down to just 1 life point. Not much of a champion." Axia said.

"Go on, Garg! Seal the victory!" He said as Garg roared.

"I cast, Pillar of Fire." She played a counter spell.

"What now?" Kenta asked as the pillar of fire engulfed to Garg as he was burnt up and thus, destroyed.

**End of Move**

She sighed in relief, "That was almost heady. No way! I only have one card left. Good thing I'm not the panicky type."

"I guess the 'win' must've blown them off all the way." Axia said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to phase him at all. Look!" Gao said.

**Your Move**

(K: ?/ G: ?)

(?: 1/ G:?)

* * *

"Draw! Alright!" She looked at the cards and made her decision, "I think I'll charge this one."

"He's letting it rip out there!" Gao was excited.

"He's pretty confident despite that he has one life left." Daisuke said.

"It's time to call Rolling Stone!"

* * *

Back at the Dungeon World, Drum and the Legendary heroes were being chased by the rolling stone as they kept going to down and down until they're at the end of the road and moved aside as the boulder fall off and dropped down to the lava.

"That was a close one." Tasuku said.

"Too close." Daisuke said.

"Who triggered the trap?" Kuguru asked.

"I'll give you one guess. The hint is bananas." Baku gave out his obvious clue.

"I had to write my new rap down." Tetsuya explained his reason.

Drum sweatdropped and grunt, "Ah, I'm getting a headache." Then he heard sounds coming towards him as the hand appeared on the edge of the cliff, "Huh?" The face appeared to be a golem as Drum was surprised.

"That monster's just crazy!" Tetsuya said.

"Run! I'll hold him off and buy you some time!" Drum considered.

"This is no job for a regular hero!" Tasuku refused.

"Yeah! Can't let you have all the fun!" Daisuke agreed.

"This golem's gonna taste some legendary justice!" Tasuku said, raising his blade to attack. But Tetsuya was in his way.

"Leave it to me! I'll hypnotize him with my rhythmic styling!"

"No! I'll handle this with my Dragon Uppercut!"

"Hang on! Iron golem's has a particular weakness. Let's see..." Kuguru was checking her book to find the weakness, "I know it's in here somewhere."

"We don't have time for books now!" Drum said.

"I said I'll deal with it!" Baku argued.

"I got this one!" Tetsuya argued.

"You're fooling yourselves, you can't match these skills!" Tasuku argued.

"Who do you think you're talking to?! I'm the one who can take this hunk of rock!" Daisuke argued.

"Get it together, guys! Monster at 12 0' clock!" Drum warned them as the golem punched drum as he was knocked into the wall with Tetsuya, Baku, Tasuku, and Daisuke landed in front of him, "Just do as I say, we need to work together." He recommended a plan.

"That's just it. We're all solo acts, dragon. We never had to work as a team before." Tasuku explained the reason.

"Let's talk about it when you're all out of my grill." Tetsuya said, who was struggling from the weight.

"The only thing legendary about you, is being a legendary pain in the butt!" Baku insulted.

"Who are you calling a pain in the butt?!" Daisuke said.

"Listen, guys. I know we can do this." Drum said as the golem reaches on top of the cliff.

"What's our plan again?" Tetsuya asked.

"I say we retreat." Baku recommended.

"That word's not in the legendary vocabulary." Tasuku replied.

"And we're not leaving without a fight!" Daisuke said.

"I need a few more seconds to find his weakness!" Kuguru said as the golem's getting closer.

"I've gotta figure it out how to get these guys to cooperate." Drum thinks as he remembered what his father told him.

* * *

_"The question for you, if no one hears a baby dragon cry, is it quiet?" The Father asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"You've convinced yourself that you lack strength but are you sure of it?"_

* * *

"I got it. The baby was crying because he couldn't do what he wanted. It's so obvious now! So then I have to let these guys do exactly what they wanna do." Drum figured it out as he got an idea.

"How about a formation? Baku, to the right. Tetsuya to the left. And Legendary Brave, Tasuku, I need you in the center." Drum strategized a plan.

"But I wanted to be in the center." Tetsuya whined.

"Fine, take my spot. I'll shift to the left. Daisuke will join Baku on the right. Link attack with Tasuku and protect the center. Kuguru, keep speed reading until you find some pointers."

"I understand."

"All for one and one for all." All said together.

"That's it. I was missing a catchphrase." Drum thinks as the others make their moves as Tasuku and Tetsuya link attack together, "No, not that. Something about what these guys are doing. They all got really different skills and goals. If I listen to them, I can help us be stronger together." He said as Kuguru speed read as she found something.

"Ah! Right there! That's the weak point!" Kuguru pointed to where the weak point is at.

"Good work, Kuguru!" Drum jumped as he pierced his sword to the back of the golem, thus destroying him.

"That'll do, dragon. That'll do." Tasuku complimented.

"Gets the win. Gotta a win, word!" Tetsuya said.

"Let's defeat the king of the monsters and go home already, kay, homeslice?" Baku asked.

"You speak the words out of my mouth." Daisuke said.

"Sounds good." Kuguru agreed.

"Gao's been doing this all along." Drum remembered what Gao did, during the match.

* * *

_"We got to go about this another way. What we should be thinking about now is not lose. But how we're gonna win." Gao said._

* * *

"He studied each opponent that he fought. Analyzed their game, until he came up with a strategy to win."

* * *

_"Your tournament is over, Gao Mikado." Suzuha said as she launched her attack, dealting him one damage._

* * *

"Even when an opposing fighter surprised him, he didn't panic or lose control.

* * *

_"Outstanding, he just cast Dragonic Pair Trooper!" Paruko announced._

* * *

_"I know Shooting Star can be activated when using an item so that can't be it. That one is Star Crusher, that's activated by spells, and Moon Fang, that's activated by an Impact call. Guess I got a 50-50 chance here. But I got a feeling about this one." Gao said._

* * *

"Every time he came up with a game plan on a fly. And followed it through victory."

* * *

_"CRASHING THROUGH!"_

* * *

"And no matter how the odds were, he never gave up. The more he believed in people and monster, the more matches he won. I never really thought about how hard that is to work as a team."

Daigo was watching, "Amazing, he actually got those guys to work together. Just like in Buddyfighting. I got to take notes for this." Daigo said as he took out a notepad and wrote down some stuff he learned.

* * *

Back at the stage, Kenta was attacked by the Gummy Slime as he was dealt with 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 1/ G: ?)

(?: 1/ G: ?)

* * *

"Well, what do you know? This one actually gone and made a game of it." Axia said.

**Your Move**

"Say your goodbyes, because you're out of here! Draw!" Kenta shouted across the field.

"We'll see." She said, spinning her core gadget.

"Charge and Draw!" Kenta smiled as he cast, "I cast! Survival Chance!" He draw 2 more cards, "This is my way out. Your reign is over. I cast! Thunder Devastation!" He stomped his hand on the ground as the thunders struck on three monsters and destroyed them.

"My monster! What am I going to do now?" She asked.

"Hah! Now I buddy call Armorknight Ogre to the center position!" Kenta called out his buddy as he regained one life back, "It was sketchy there for a second but now I'm gonna win to be the new CASTLE champion! Okay, attack the fighter!" He commanded Ogre as he jumps and was about to attack the fighter.

"I don't know what to do!" She said as she defended herself as Ogre finished her off, thus ending the game.

"I think the lady has sunk." Axia said.

"I destroy Rave Equipment, Glory Seeker!" She destroyed an item as her life became ?.

"Huh? Maybe not."

"Why are the life points unknown?" Gao asked.

"You see, dude, even though Glory Seeker is an item card, when your life points hit 0, you can destroy it and if the top card of your deck happens to be a spell card, well, just kick back and watch." The store manager said.

"So, is it? Can it be? Come on!" She asked as she draws a card and it was a spell card.

"And is it a spell card?" Axia asked.

"Oh yeah!" Her life points regained to 3.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 1/ G: ?)

(?: 3/ G: ?)

* * *

"Two points?!" Gao said, excitedly.

**Your Move**

"I draw!" She looked at that card, "Hm, this doesn't look right. I'm not gonna charge, I'm gonna cast, Dangerous Fuse!" She drew two more cards, "Pop quiz time! Which one is the Pillar of Fire?" She asked Kenta.

"Huh? Uh, the right one?" He guessed.

"Ding ding! Good call. If you were wrong, this card would've been sent to the gauge and thanks a million for that." She thanked him, "Cause now I get to add it to my hand." She laughed as Kenta felt like he was being insulted.

"That kid's fights always end up with a few surprises. The crowds really dig being help up in suspense." The store manager said.

"I wasn't in suspense. I knew what was going to happen all along." Axia said, turning his head in embarrassment.

"I get it now!"

"Huh?"

"Gao's get it? Of what exactly?" Daisuke thinks, watching Gao.

* * *

Back at the Dungeon World, but Gao gave his explanation.

"The reason I like Buddyfight is cause of the rush I get when I'm in play."

The Door to the King of Monsters opened, revealing to be a demon monster, who is awaken. Everyone is in position to attack.

"You sure about this, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"The Legendary Brave has never been more sure!" Tasuku said.

"Baku, Daisuke, you two protect Kuguru." Drum said, "Kuguru, it's analyzing time." Kuguru checks the book.

"You got it!" Three of them agreed.

"I feel amazing! I never felt this rush before! I don't know who to described it, it's like..." Drum said.

"I totally..." Gao said the second part.

"Charged up!" Both said together!"

"Huh?" Axia was confused of what Gao is saying.

"Every Buddyfight match I ever been in is a totally thrill ride!" Gao said as the match continues with the Pillar of Fire, destroying Armorknight Ogre, "But you can't just wait to come along! You gotta go out and make it happen! Every move and cards you play! It's up to the fighter to bring his deck to life!"

"Everyone hits roadblock sooner or later and we all struggle while we try to get past them. The key is to keep trying and follow through. If you can stay positive and never quit or give up and if you figure out how to unite your units..."

"That's when...!" Both said.

"You know you've gone to the next level!" Drum said the last part.

"Man, I really feel like Buddyfighting now!" Gao said as the match continues again, "I can't wait! I wanna play against someone, right away!"

"Gao's became motivated. He's really pumped up. Hm, guess he understands it more than ever." Daisuke said.

* * *

Drum came back home to bring in the news, "Father! I think I finally get it." He said but his father is busy with the kids with Ryu helping.

"There, there that's it." The Father said, "Well, that was quick! You truly believe you figure out what you've been missing?"

"Yes! Look for yourself! This is the sacred stone tablet from the Dungeon World and this is the horn from the terrible King of Monsters that I defeated." He gave out his report but his father wasn't amazed as Ryu shook his head in disappointment.

"And what are those for?"

"Huh? I thought they... you know they were for..." He made his excuse.

"It is clear, you are much further astray than I first thought." Drum began to nervous as he sweats, "Fear not, my son. For there is no shortage in training balance." He said as he and Ryu walked towards him.

"No... wait! F-father!"

"Ryu..."

"Understood." Ryu cracked his knuckles as he punched Drum again.

"Now go!" He said as Drum was sent away again.

"He's closer than he think but he must do this one his own." The Father said.

"So you mean he's getting better?" Ryu asked as the Father nodded.

"Master!" Both heard Daigo's voice as he came back.

"Daigo, I suppose you have finished your test."

"Yes, Master."

"Then tell me what you have learned." Ryu asked as Daigo was happy to tell him what he has learned.

* * *

Back at the stage again, the match results that Kenta has lost the match.

**Game Over. Winner: Kazane Fujimiya**

"Kazane?" Kenta asked as he heard a name.

"I won!" Kazane said.

"Of course, what were you expecting?" Her buddy asked.

"I don't believe it, I lost to a girl?!"

"Huh? You try to say that girl's can't Buddyfight?"

"So, wait that Buddyfighter's really a girl?" Gao didn't noticed.

"You humans are really perceptive, are you?" Axia said.

"I'm never going to hear to the end of this. Hey, I wanna rematch! Got it?! I was tricked!" Kenta demanded.

"Sure! You really want to fight me again?" Kazane asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess. But this time I won't go so easy on you."

"Alright!"

"I don't believe it. I'm starting to actually enjoy this too." Kenta admitted.

"Where's Gao? Hey, Gao." Axia noticed Gao disappeared.

"Hi, Kazane! Maybe you can considered fighting me next! What do you say?" Gao asked as he was at the Fighting Stage.

"Go, Gao-wow!"

"Uh, I don't know. Who are you?" She asked.

"This is most rude, young man! Introduce yourself!" Her Buddy asked.

"I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao made his introduction as Kazane was confused, "It's Mikado! Gao Mikado!"

* * *

Later, at the restroom, "So, Drum was sent to Dungeon World..." Daisuke said as Kenichi came out of the deck.

"Yes, that was the messenger I receive from Ryuuga, who got it from Daigo.

"Maybe but I don't think that'll be enough for Drum to be capture, tell him to come back when he's done."

"Do you care for him, Daisuke?"

"Not even, but he's my Buddy so I need to help me."

"Understood." Kenichi said as he left.

Daisuke sighed, "Do I really for that idiot?"

* * *

Spotlight shown as it was Daisuke and Ryuuga.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga!"

"Today, we'll show you something special for this chapter and here it is!" Ryuuga said as the card appears to be Daisuke wearing his Masked Dragon clothes but with no mask and lighter clothing, ''Presenting Dragon Hero, Daisuke! A size 2 Fighter with 5000 power and 3000 defense with a critical of 2. His ability is that by paying 2 gauge, he gain 3000 power when performing link attack with the fighter. Isn't that great?"

"Is that suppose to be me?" Daisuke asked as he looked at the card, "I don't like light clothing."

"At least, it hides your identify."

"Huh?"

"That's all for today, see you next time!" They waved as the screen faded black.


	27. Magic the Dungeons

Chapter 27: Magic the Dungeons

* * *

Daisuke was out of the restroom as he heard another match is going, "Must be Gao up against Kazane. Guess I better go check while Ryuuga comes back from his training with his apprentice." He walks back to the see Gao's match as he noticed it was Kazane's turn.

* * *

(G: 10/ G: 2)

(K: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Suit yourself! First, I'll charge, then I'll draw! Watch out! Here I come! I'm gonna cast! Dangerous Fuse!" She drew two cards as the screen appears in front of Gao, "I love Dungeon World! Cuz this is the game within the game! Right, now pop quiz time! Which of these two cards is Divine Protection of Shalsana? If you're right, the card's added to my hand. If you're wrong, both of them will be sent to my gauge." Kazane explained.

"Basically, you're saying that you can't lose either way. That's one awesome card!" Gao complimented.

"Stop complimenting her game! She's your opponent! Figure out how to prevent her to add cards to her hands!" Axia complained.

"That's just how Gao. He's always enjoys seeing players' games." Daisuke said as he came over.

"Oh, Dai-Dai! What are you doing here?" Axia asked, didn't noticed he was here.

"I heard about a player using Dungeon World, so I wanted to see how it goes."

"Well, I have to say, that dudette's got game." The store manager said.

"That one! On the right!" Gao guessed.

"Ugh, you picked Bladewing Phoenix." Kazane said, disappointingly.

"Yeah!"

"Nice guess. You got lucky. But we're just getting started. There'll be more for now, I call to the center, Gummy Slime. Attack!" She called her Gummy Slime as it was about to attack, however...

"I'm gonna cast Dragon Breath!" Gao cast a counterspell as two dragon heads destroyed Gummy Slime.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ G: 2)

(K: 10/ G: 5)

* * *

"Oh yikes! He got my gummy!"

**Your Move**

"My turn for some fun! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon and to the left position, I call Systemic Dragon Dagger!" Gao called out his monsters.

"On your command!"

"You're going to leave your center wide open?" Kazane was confused.

"I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle. Halber and Dagger, come on! Let's form a united front!" Gao commanded as he and his monsters comes charging in, "Let's go!" First off, Halberd attacks with 2 damage, Dagger attacks with another 2 damages, "That's not all! Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!" Gao attacks her with another 2 damage, equals 6 damages in one turn.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 9/ G: 1)

(K: 4/ G: 5)

* * *

"6 damage at once?! He's way better than I thought he was!" Axia was amazed.

"He really does, does he?" Daisuke said, "Maybe better than I thought as well." He said silently.

"Ah, he's the best fighter I've seen in ages. I really gotta step it up." Kazane said as she kneel down in a depressing mood.

**Your Move**

"Get up! Counterattack!" Her Buddy said.

"I just thought of something that might work. Yeah, this game's getting exciting!" Kazane regained her confidence.

"That didn't even faze her." Gao smiled.

* * *

At the octopus dumpling stand.

"Bro stood me up. So he can't be mad if I eat his food, right?" Baku asked as Kiri nodded in agreement.

"But it's not like Gao to missed out on eating his favorite food, where could he be?" Haruka asked.

"If I know Gao, he probably went looking for Drum already." Kuguru deduced.

"Yeah, he said there's a totally cool Buddyfight going on right now at CASTLE, hurry up!" One of the kids said as they head off to where Gao is as the other heard.

"That sounds like Gao to me." Kiri said.

"Ah huh." Kuguru agreed.

"No doubt about it." Haruka agreed also.

"Let's go find him." Baku said as they heard to the CASTLE stage.

"Charge and Draw! Yeah! Okay! Let's have a do over, Dangerous Fuse! She cast another spell as two cards were drawn again, "Name that card, which one is Gummy Slime?"

"The one on the left!" Gao assumed without haste.

"Ding ding! That's correct!" Kazane said as Gao was shocked for making a right answer.

"That gives her 6 cards. And Gao's only got 3 in his hand. I guess this dude's finally met his match." The store manager said.

"Come on, Gao-wow. You can do it." Axia believed in him.

"Gao won't give up that easily though." Daisuke said.

"I'm gonna cast, Cecilia's Spell, Disarm!" She cast as bandages were wrapped on Gao's Dragoknuckle.

"H-hey! What is that?!" Gao asked as it popped, thus destroying Dragoknuckle.

"Aw yeah, I say that was a pretty good cast!" The store manager said.

Daisuke whistled, "Now, that's what you call disarm."

"That card can destroy any set spell or item cards." Kuguru explained as she and others came.

"You really know your stuff. But it's still gonna cost her 2 gauge to use it."

"I call Mimic with a Prize, Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glazer, and Gummy Slime. Let's show this Sun Fighter what our World's about." Kazane commanded as all of her three monsters attacks as Halberd was caught on something sticky by Gummy's effect. Mimic used his tongue to grab Gao's leg as he was dealt with 2 damage.

"Hey, let go! Get off-" Gao said as his face was caught by Gummy Slime, dealting him another 2 damage and Ocker Glazer slashed Gao with his blade, dealting him one damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 4/ G: 1)

(K: 4/ G: 3)

* * *

"Did Gao really lose 5 life points in one turn?" Kiri asked.

"Gummy Slime's like glue that prevents you from moving." Kuguru said.

"Ew, that sounds sticky." Haruka was disgusted.

"He really should've studied up about Dungeon World before he started this, talk about losing face." Baku said.

"And on top of it, that girl's a natural born Dungeon Fighter." The store manager explained.

"Not like me. I'm not a natural at anything." Kiri said.

"This is such an epic world. It's got tons of twisted turns and stuff." Gao was amazed.

"Right? I love it! It's totally crazy not knowing what's going to happen next. Not just that, I chose it cuz I see some real potential in it, you know? Like a way to make a ton of new friends." Kazane said while spinning her core gadget as Gao smiled for hearing the words.

"That's a really awesome reason!"

"Huh?" Kazane was confused.

"You can add me as a friend for sure!" Gao considered.

"Thanks! It's great to be meet other people who like to play for the fun of it. I'll be up to 100 in no time!"

"The challenge doesn't scare them. I wish I was brave. Help me out, Dagger, go take care of that Gummy Slime!" Gao said as Gummy Slime came in the middle as it was frighten by Dagger as he was planning to eat Gummy Slime but Gummy runs around Dagger to avoid being eaten, however, Dagger knocks Gummy Slime away as it was destroyed, "Halberd, attack Mimic!" Halberd swings his weapon around as he comes charging to Mimic as he pierce it with his spear as it was destroyed, revealing two sparkles out of Mimic.

"Mimic with a Prize is a pretty fun card to use. Whenever it's destroyed. We both have to check the top card of our deck and as long it's not a monster, then you're golden!" Kazane said as the card she drew is spell card, "I get back one life point."

"And what if it is a monster?" Gao asked as the card he drew is Thousand Rapier, a monster card, "Ugh! Thousand Rapier!"

"You receive on 1 damage point." Kazane said as Gao lose one life point.

"What a burn!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ G: 1)

(K: 5/ G: 4)

* * *

"But what if your card had be a monster?"

"I would've suffer one point of damage too."

"So it's kinda like a game of chance then. That sounds fair." Gao figured.

"Whether you're lucky or not. If you want something you should go on and take it." Kazane said

"So basically, we create our own luck."

"Exactly."

"What a kook. Chatting all friendly like with her? If he's not careful then he could lose the entire match." Axia doesn't understand.

"You ready to go down the rabbit hole again, my friend? I draw! Charge and and Draw! I cast Pillar of Fire! Destroy Halberd Dragon!" She cast as Halberd was burned away in the pillar of fire and was destroyed.

"Way to take Halberd! Man, Kazane, your strategy so nonstop that I haven't be able to do anything!" Gao complimented.

"From deep within the labyrinth, I call the Fierce Fanatic Terrible and despair to the center!" Kazane calls out a giant monster that was similiar to the one that Drum and the heroes were up against, "Say hello, to Thunder Sparis. Now attack the fighter." Kazane command her monster as it attack Gao with its Thunder Grapple, dealting him 2 damage.

"Oh, Gao-wow's only got one life point life." Axia was concerned.

"Ready for more?" Kazane asked as Gao was surprised, "Let's go, Ocker Glazer! Attack our friend, the Sun Fighter!" Glazer comes charging at Gao as he was about to attack Gao, but...

"Stop right there! I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullify the attack and gain one gauge.

**End of Move**

Kazane was surprised, "So close! I almost got him too! Well, next time."

"She's bossing the game." Baku said.

"I know. And to make things worst, her center monster, Thunder Spartis has 9000 defense." Kuguru said.

"Systemic Dagger's power only 3000. So Gao needs to find at least 6000 more power somewhere to do a link attack. It's the only way bro can win that. Let's see how he deals with this." Baku explained.

"I hope so, because I believe in Gao." Haruka said.

"It will take some luck for Gao to see if he can defeat Spartis." Daisuke said.

Gao looked at his card of his buddy, "Drum Bunker Dragon... Where are you, pal? I could kinda use your help right now." Gao felt sad as he slightly tossed his card to the center position as he summoned, "I call to the center position, Drum Bunker Dragon."

"Buddy Call!" Drum shouted as Gao recognized that voice, "Drum Bunker Dragon! Son of Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII, Version 2.0!"

"My Buddy to the rescue!" Axia yelled in happiness.

Gao began to tear in happiness because of his friend returned, "I thought you never make it! Guess you started to miss me, huh?"

"Well, well. Drum's back after all. Then that means Ryuuga should be done as well." Daisuke thinks.

"Let me guess, he's your buddy monster?" Kazane asked, after witnessing Gao's Buddy, Drum.

"You got it! He's my main ma- uh, er, main dragon!" Gao replied as he looked at his buddy, "It's great to have you back, Drum."

"Hey, let's save the mushy stuff til later, kay kid? First, you and me got a hole to dig ourselves out of." Drum was implying to Spartis in the center.

"Now, you're here, I know what to do!" Gao said, taking out a card in his hand, "Link attack on Thunder Spartis and for a 3000 power boost, I cast Dragoenergy on Drum!" Drum engulfed in a glow with energy in his body as he increased to 8000.

"This is a new one for me!" Kazane was shocked.

"You got my back, right?" He asked Dagger as he nodded in agreement. Spartis moves into the fight as Drum kicks him in the face, Systemic Dagger slashed Spartis in the chest, as it gave Drum a chance for a perfect strike as he pierced Spartis with his drill as it was destroyed, losing Kazane's 2 life points due to Lifelink.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 2/ G: 1)

(K: 3/ G: 4)

* * *

"Outrageous!" Baku shouted.

"He got his buddy back." Haruka was amazed.

"Yep, and got a chance to defeat Spartis." Daisuke said.

"Statistically, I didn't think he could do it!" Kuguru said.

"What a beast! You're like a new dragon!" Gao complimented.

"That was nothing! I'm just getting started!" Drum said.

**Your Move**

"I gotta admit, nobody's ever taken down my Spartis that easily." Kazane admitted as she gave her thumb up and a wink, "I know I'm stating the obvious, but your buddy's rocking it."

"That's right!"

"Draw! But, Blade's real impressive too! Prepare to be razzled and dazzled! I buddy the great Bladewing Phoenix to the left!" Kazane called her buddy.

"About time I get going to ruffle some feathers!" Bladewing said as he quickly into the air.

"Circle in on your pray! Attack Drum!"

"I wonder what this birdie's deal is." Gao was curious.

"Release Raptor Blade!" Bladewing released a barrage of daggers from its wing as Drum tried to block the attack, but he was destroyed. However, he came back due to Soulguard and blew the blades away.

"You need more than that to defeat me!"

"Okay, do it again." Kazane commanded.

"He's got a Double Attack!" Gao recalled.

"My encore... Raptor Blade!" Bladewing released another barrage of daggers on Drum as he tried to block it again.

"I did my part, kid! You gotta finish the job!" Drum said, before being destroyed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, honestly, I can't come between those two." Axia groaned.

"Ocker Glazer, we can't let up now!"

"A party? Mind if I ocker- crashed?" He leapt and slashed Gao, dealting in one damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 1/ G: 1)

(K: 4/ G: 4)

* * *

"That was close! If not for that Buddy Gift, you be all over." Baku sighed as the other sighed.

"Like I said, Dungeon World's unpredictable." The store manager said as the others turned to him, "Like snowboarding down an avalanche or something."

"Unpredictable, huh?" Daisuke said as he looked at the match, no wonder that Drum was sent to Dungeon World, so he can make his powers unpredictable. That makes me want him more now."

"I call to the center, Double Sword Dragon and to the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon!" Gao called out his Musketeer-like Dragon and Dual-wielding Dragon, "Thousand, you first! Attack Kazane!" Thousand attack Kazane with his signature attack, dealting him 1 damage.

"Keep it going. Dagger!"

"I cast the Pillar of Fire!" Dagger was engulfed in the same fire that destroyed Halberd as he was being toasted and was destroyed.

"It's up to you, Double Sword! Help that Bladewing Phoenix burned itself out!" Double Sword dashed towards Bladewing as Bladewing attacks with his barrages of daggers but Double Sword endured the attack and struck his blade to its chest, thus destroying him.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 1/ G: 5)

(K: 2/ G: 2)

* * *

"Ugh, you got my blade!" Kazane said, disappointingly.

"Yes, I did!"

**Your Move**

"Draw!" Kazane drew a card as she smiled and Gao gasped, worrying for what card she drew, "I call to the center, Mimic with a Prize! Now, attack Double Sword Dragon!"

Both of them leapt together in the center, although Double Sword poked Mimic with his sword, he was about strike it, however Mimic grew as it devoured Double Sword, laughing in victory.

"Come on, Glazer! Let's really freak him out, alright?" Kazane said as Ocker ran to make another attack to Gao.

"I cast White Dragon Shield!" Gao cast a white dragon-headed shield to block Ocker's attack.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 1/ G: 5)

(K: 2/ G: 2)

* * *

"Well played, Mr. Sun Fighter." Kazane complimented.

"Just one life point left. Gao has to win it all on this turn." Kuguru said.

"Gao's lucky to have that shield card in his hand." Haruka said.

"I hear that, but he can't attack that fighter until he defeats Mimic first." Baku advised, "And if he does managed to destroyed it, then each of them has to check the top card, he'll come handle this if his card's a monster, then he receives one damage automatically. She chose a good one. I can't think of a better card to call to the center as this point."

"So it looks like Gao's have a 50-50 chance to get a card that's not a monster so he'll earn one life back, let's hope his luck can save him." Daisuke said.

"I have to defeat Mimic if I stand any chance of winning this one. Thousand! It's all in your hands now! Teach him not to stick his tongue out!"

Thousand defeated Mimic as the two lights flew into the player's deck.

"So, what's it going to be this time? Bonus! A spell! I regain one life point!" Kazane drew a card that shows a spell card, the Pillar of Fire as she regain one life point and as Gao pulled out a card from his deck...

"So which is it? Item, spell, or kablooey?" Baku asked.

"Please, not a monster." Axia prayed.

"Please be a item or spell. Please be a item or spell." Haruka repeated the words.

"Well, come on! Don't leave us in suspense!" Kazane waited for the moment to come.

Gao turned the card as it revealed to be...

"It's an item card." Gao answered, holding the Steel Fist Dragoknuckle, "I get another life point too." Gao regained his life as Kazane was frustrated as Axia sighed in relief.

"Time for the Final Phase! I cast!" Gao activated his impact card, "IMPACT! GARGANTUA PUNISHER!"

As Gao's Punisher was about to crush Kazane, "Guess you can't win them all!" The fiery blade crashed, thus ending the game.

* * *

(G: 2/ G: 2)

(K: 0/ G: 2)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Alright! I sent them back to the dungeon!"

"Nice." The store manager said.

"He did it!" Kuguru congratulated him.

"Yeah!" Haruka agreed.

"Sweetness." Baku said.

"I wish he wouldn't scare me like that." Axia sighed.

"What do you think, Big brother?" Haruka asked as Daisuke was gone, "Huh, where did he go?"

"Not just Daisuke, where's Kiri?" Baku added.

Back at the field, Kazane leapt to the center of the field, where Gao was standing with Drum in his mini form.

"I almost had you there, huh?" Kazane asked.

"I don't know about that, but it sure wasn't boring." Gao said.

"These kinda fights are exciting for the spectators too."

"Yeah."

"If people watch my fight and then challenge me to a game like you did, then I'll totally be able to make a 100 friends." Kazane said in happiness.

"It worked on me. 99 more to go."

"I bet that you have ton of friends, being such a great fighter and all." Kazane said.

"You know something? I do. Because of this game, I know a lot more people, if I wasn't competing in Buddyfights, I might never talked to them, or even met them in the first place." Gao explained, "Just like you, I hope to befriend all my opponents. Maybe even Rouga someday."

"Who is this 'Rouga'?"

"Nah, never mind."

"Come on, tell me!" Kazane was anxious.

"Don't wanna!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Spill it!"

"You look pretty tasty!" Drum said as he was drooling over Bladewing.

"I do not!" Bladewing zapped Drum, "In Dungeon World, we locked up scoundrels like you!"

* * *

Kiri walks in town, remembering his past memory, 'I'll not be able to fight as well as those guys. Gao and the others are always at least ten steps away from me.'

* * *

_Houdini slashed Kiri, dealting him 3 damage and slashed Kiri again, thus eliminating the remiaining life points._

**_Game Over. Haruka Masamune  
_**

* * *

'I bet one day, they'll get tired of me tagging along. It's not I'll be as good in Buddyfighting as they are.' Kiri continues to think, as he remembered another time when he met Rouga and the advice he said to him.

* * *

_"No matter who you fight, do what you must to win. That' s what it'll make you stronger. Trust me." Rouga said with a smirk in his face._

_"Ugh... you mean if I try hard, even I could get good?" Kiri asked._

_"Of course, just remember this. The only thing I want any value in this world is winning!" Rouga replied._

* * *

As Kiri continued walking, he didn't notice the sun has set or he was at somewhere else.

'Maybe I should take Rouga's advice more seriously.' Then soon after, Kiri took out his deck as he looked at it with a sad expression in his face until he got frustrated as he was about throw his deck away, "No more losing!"

However, someone stopped Kiri on the wrist for making a mistake, Kiri then noticed that it was Rouga Aragami. He looks different with his wilder look and long hair, wearing a worn-out black trench coat with sleeves torn off with stylized with a gold outline and red accents. The ends of his coat stuck upward and the ends of his coat extends down to his feet. Inside of his coat is a light purple shirt, violet-blue pants and black worn-out shoes. His coat is tied by his dark purple belt that now has battered edges and he holds a Dark Core Gadget similar to Wolf's Core Gadget.

"I'm just in time." Rouga said with a smile, "Looks like you'll do anything to start winning, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I would." Kiri stuttered as he heard a roar, loud enough in front of him. As Kiri looked, he noticed a Buddy monster known as Armorknight, Cerberus, but with purple tech armor with two plane wings on each sides and his weapons as drills with a cyan line on them.

Paruko was going home from shopping, eating a pocky as she hear a roar, her and Takosuke was surprised, as they spotted Kiri being taken away by Armorknight Cerberus and Rouga, holding Kiri on the wrist, who is screaming.

"Isn't that Kiri?"

Daisuke, who followed Kiri was hiding in the bushes as he saw what happened, "So Rouga Aragami's Wolf, no wonder." He smiled, "But I better get Ryuuga back here first."

* * *

Back at the Mikado residence, the whole group was at the living room, sitting together and eating some octopus dumplings that Gao's grandma made for them. On the way back, Tetsuya and Asmodai came back as they joined and became friends with Kazane.

"This looks great!" Kazane said as she took a bite of the dumplings, "It's delicious!"

"You know it!" Gao said.

"Mm, I love octopus dumplings, I wish I want to take some home." Haruka said.

"Yeah, because my grandma's should start her own restaurant, it's got to be the greatest food on the planet!" Gao said as he took another bite.

"Yeah, she totally should! Thanks for having me over!" Kazane thanked.

"So Tets, where were you today, bro? You missed a great match." Baku asked.

"We were recording the studio. Finally found the time to lay down some righteous new tracks." Tetsuya explained.

"Yeah, wait 'til you hear my new raps. It's ace, almost as good as these eats." Asmodai said as they ate some dumplings as they heard a stomach growling, coming from the ceiling as it was a certain someone, hanging them.

"I can't hold on any longer!" Akatsuki said as he fell to the floor.

"S'up, Akatsuki. Were you getting hungry up there?" Gao asked, as he offered a plate of dumplings to Akatsuki as he happily accepted.

"Wow, you must be psychic." Akatsuki said as he took a bite of the dumplings and began to cried tears of happiness, "Oh, they're so delicious!"

"We aim to please!"

"Anyway, what's Zanya's little brother doing here." Drum asked.

"He's a ninja! So you're probably spying on us, right?" Kazane asked.

"That's not it. And in case, you're wondering, I'm sure not hiding from Z's majority brutal training session." Akatsuki said frantically.

"Tell the truth, Akatsuki." Kuguru demanded, making her glasses gleaming.

"The kid's hiding, isn't he?" Drum asked as Akatsuki cried, knowing that he figured it out.

"Yep, no doubt about it." Axia agreed.

"Tets used to bail on me, too." Asmodai agreed.

"Even my big brother doesn't tell me a lot of where he is." Haruka said.

"Why you gotta be hating me, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Akatsuki!" Someone yelled out, scaring Akatsuki, Gao and the others walked to the front door entrance and saw Zanya with a stern look on his face and crossing his arms.

"S'up, Zanya." Gao greeted to Zanya as Akatsuki walked over to his brother, who is angry.

"It's not what you think! I just came over and ask for little help from my Algebra homework and..." Akatsuki tried to make an excuse as Zanya reached his hand to Akatsuki's ear with an ear-punishment and lifting him up, "Ow! Not the ear! Let go! Please!"

Zanya let him go as he turned away, "We're leaving." He said.

"Why don't you come in?" Gao offered.

"How about you take a break from practice and just chill here?" Baku offered too as Zanya turned around.

"I am kinda hungry, but uh, I'm allergic to girls, uh, food." Zanya refused the offer as he fixes the glasses.

"Is that even an allergy?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry. We can work it out." Kuguru said as Gao noticed something.

"Hey, I just realized Kiri and Teach are not here. Where they'd go after Castle?" Gao was wondering.

"Beats me." Baku said.

"I called Mom and Big brother wasn't at his apartment." Haruka said.

"I would've invited them, but I didn't notice them leaving the match." Kuguru explained as Gao wonder why those two leave.

"Hey! I know!" Drum said, getting Gao's attention, "Let me show you what I picked up in my training. It'll blow you mind."

"What do you mean by picked up?" Gao asked as Drum transformed into his true form, but this time, the form he has is the armor he wore his original form, but like a knight with a purple cape and his helm with little wings and holding a sword like the drill.

"In Dungeon World, I got this wicked new weapon and a new look. What do you think?" Drum asked, proudly.

"Wow! You look awesome! Tell me all about Dungeon World!" Gao said as he was amazed with his buddy's new look.

"No lie? I took down a giant with the help of some weirdos I met."

"Hey, Gao!" Paruko came, rushing in, "There's trouble, help!"

"A girl?" Zanya squealed.

"Paruko?" Gao said.

"She's kinda stealing my thunder." Drum complained.

"Kiri was just carried away by Rouga and some monster!" She gave her news.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Tell me everything so we can find them!" Gao inquired.

* * *

Night time falls as everyone was at the dojo when Paruko explained everything of what has happened to Kiri.

"And then what?" Gao asked.

"Uh, nothing, but I got Takosuke following them." Paruko said as her cell phone ranged and answered it, "That's him now. Hey, what's happening? Ok, I see." Everyone was listening to Paruko as her expression changed, "What? No way! What flavor? Really and then? Uh-huh. Oh dear. And now? Say what? They just arrived at where? Sengoku Academy?!"

"Sengoku?" Gao said the first part.

"Academy?" Drum said the second.

* * *

At the spot, where was Kiri taken, Daisuke was waiting for Ryuuga as he came, "I'm back, Daisuke!"

"Took you long enough. Did anything happened?"

"Yeah, my apprentice has approved, he'll be a full fledged Dragonic Fighter in no time!" Ryuuga said, excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, we have mission."

"Already?"

"Yes, I found out Rouga Aragami is actually the criminal Wolf and it seems his buddy monster has been upgraded."

"Upgraded?"

"Yes, and he took Kiri off somewhere."

"Where?" Ryuug asked

"Hey!" Kenichi yelled as he came back and whispered to Daisuke with the information he has.

"Sengoku?"

"Wait, you mean?"

"They're at the place, where my old rival's at. But why would he want to go there for?"

"Should we get check?" Ryuuga asked.

"Okay, Kenichi, since Ryuuga's back, back in you go." He tapped his deck case as Kenichi nodded and went back in, "And we just need to hurry back home, I don't want to leave my sister hanging. Besides, we can't let anyone figured out anything suspicious."

"Understood." Ryuuga transformed to his mini form as he followed Daisuke.

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"Welcome back." Daisuke said as he leaves and Ryuuga felt happy as he followed him.

* * *

Spotlights shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga shown themselves.

"Hey, Ryuuga's back now."

"I said don't get excited. Anyway's that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. Review it. Including the last chapter you guys read. Til then goodbye!"

"Bye!" Both waved good bye as the screen faded black.


	28. Sengoku Team Battle

Chapter 27: Sengoku Team Battle

* * *

At the Mikado residence in the dojo, everyone was astonished when Paruko told them the news that Kiri was being snatched away by Rouga Aragami, a former 8th grade student from Aibo Academy, who is now at Sengoku Academy. As everyone sat around in a circle, they are trying to understand the news.

"He's at Sengoku Academy?" Zanya asked, keeping his composure.

"They took Kiri there?" Akatsuki asked along.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good." Haruka said, concernedly.

"It's that bad?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah, bro." Baku said, however some of the members here were confused of why Kiri arriving at Sengoku Academy would be bad.

"How come? I'm stumped." Kazane wondered, scratching her head.

"Bah! That place is too real!" Tetsuya screamed in fear.

"Be easy, Tets, It's all good." Asmodai said, trying to calm his buddy down.

Gao however, has a concern look on his face and crossed his arms as Drum and Axia were facing him on either sides.

"What's the deal? It sounds like this school's pretty rough." Drum asked.

"Please tell us, Gao-wow! Please!" Axia begged as Gao became relent.

"I'll tell you everything I know." Gao said as the two dragons are in their serious position and then Gao changed his face to a confused look, "Actually, the truth is I don't know anything."

Everyone fell down on their backs in frustration as Drum and Axia roared at Gao with anger.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I DON'T LIKE BEING HELD IN SUSPENSE!"

Gao laughed, "You should've seen your faces."

"Lucky for you, I uploaded a video presentation I did on Sengoku Academy for History Class! Hit the lights!" Paruko announced as the lights were dimmed and video presentation has begun.

As the video turned on, it shows the two Japanese armies, one red and one blue both holding flags and spears on opposite sides.

"The school first opened during Japan's Sengoku Period. It was a time of war, so to remain undetected from feuding lords, the secret Academy was built deep in the mysterious mountains of Cho-Hakone. Trained in all forms of combat, the students had just one purpose, To win! The school made its own code of justice: Whoever wins is right and their motto is 'Swifter, Higher, Stronger!' They eat, sleep, and breathe every kind of martial arts! But that's not all, my riveted friends!" Paruko continued as everyone gasped, "Along with the all other subjects, they also had an excellent Buddyfight training program, but they were never able to become champions. Because time after time, our very own Aibo Academy has stood in their way! Tired of being humiliated, our determined rivals completely changed their lesson plans and now, everything is decided by matches."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Drum said.

"Sounds kinda intense." Gao said.

Paruko nodded at the comments and continued, "Only the most competitive Buddyfighters are accepted. If someone looks at you the wrong way, you Buddyfight! If there's something that you want, you settle it with a Buddyfight! No matter what it is, where or when, you must Buddyfight! To help the students tap into their natural instincts, they're supposedly have wild animals, roaming freely in the nearby forest! It's like a Buddyfight obsession over there! So if you go, you better be prepared for the worse!"

"We have to go! Kiri could be in danger!" Gao shouted.

"Then, what are we waiting?" Drum said.

"Hey, don't forget to count me in, too!" Axia agreed.

"No can do. The school is built ridiculously far into the mountains, bro. Even with Drum's nose, it's risky to scope it out at night." Baku pointed out the situation.

"Yeah, that's the truth. Nighttime's dangerous. Let's get some sleep and walk it out in the morning." Asmodai agreed as Tetsuya yawned and rested onto Asmodai's knee.

"Catching some Zs sounds good to me." Tetsuya said drowsily.

"I'm too awake!" Gao said, frustrated, "He just got to hold on a bit longer, Kiri."

"Baku and I are going to take Haruka home." Kuguru recommended, "Will that be okay with you, Haruka?"

"But what about Big brother?" Haruka asked, concernedly.

"I'm sure our teacher is at home, you can tell him the news later in the morning." Baku said as Haruka nodded.

* * *

At night, Daisuke was back at his apartment, waiting for his sister to come home, as he looked at paper of the information of the criminal Wolf, "Rouga... If I've known you were Wolf this whole time, I would've have my chance to take your buddy away..."

"What are you reading?" Ryuuga came by with a glass of milk.

"It's the information from the criminal I failed to capture."

"You mean Wolf? Oh, you mean Rouga."

"Surprised with that Core gadget of his, it carries a dark power, all of the sudden, none of the criminals have that before."

"What does this mean?"

"Wherever Rouga's at, must have the answers, we need. Tomorrow morning, we'll join the others so we'll get the answers."

"And how are we going to do that? It's far from here."

"That's why we have to join them, cause I know they might have a transportation somehow. We'll see." Daisuke said as he looked out the window, "And maybe, things will change..."

* * *

_At the Buddy Police HQ, at the room where the files of employment are. Daisuke found his file but his information became blank._

_"Damn that detective. He dared to try to erase my existence here? Well, I'll show them. I won't trust a Buddy police again." He tossed the file to the ground as he left the HQ._

* * *

"If only they would get rid of that things that been bugging me for years, then maybe I wouldn't have to be blackmailed like this."

* * *

The morning comes as everyone was at Mikado residence, getting ready to the preparations, for the big day of heading off to Sengoku Academy. Haruka told her brother about what has happened when she came home, he agreed to help out as he joined up with the others.

"Everyone came!" Gao said as he was so excited.

"Of course!" Drum said.

"Yeah!" Axia added.

"Kiri's my student after all. He's also our friend so we shouldn't leave him hanging anyway." Daisuke said.

"Me too! I don't want to leave him there, so we will rescue him!" Haruka said, excitedly.

Baku grinned as he turned to Zanya, "I can't say I'm not surprised you showed, Zanya."

"I kinda owed Kiri for helping me out in the ABC Cup." Zanya said with a smirked in his face.

"He might've lost to Magatsu without my stunt double." Akatsuki said.

"Nin." Tsukikage agreed in his own language.

"It's sweet of you to come, Kazane. You don't really even know Kiri." Kuguru said, turning to Kazane.

"No problem, you all been so nice to me. Besides, how could I possibly leave the school where you can Buddyfight all the time?" Kazane asked as she daydreamed herself in a dark blue kunoichi garb with her buddy, Blade on her shoulder as she faces off with another female Sengoku student, "Imagine, facing off anyone in this school, playing until you're too tired to stand anymore..."

Another daydreams shows her and Blade around on the log, sleeping with dozens of wild animals sleeping around her, "Plus, they have tons of cuddly animals to play with..."

"Ah. If you asked me, it sounds like a dream." Kazane said with a starry look on her face with her Buddy agreeing as well. But the others don't seem to agree with opinion as Paruko and Drum sweatdropped for seeing that.

"Did she even listen to my presentation?" Paruko asked.

"One dragon's dream is another's nightmare." Drum was scared.

"You ill-mannered mongrels! Are you actually insulting Kazane?" Blade asked as he gave out his evil glare and glowing eyes, which made Paruko and Drum stunned with fear and shook their heads 'No.'

"So, how do we roll with no wheels, you know what I'm saying?" Tetsuya asked.

"the fastest way would be using our Buddy Skill." Zanya stated.

"My poor Gao-wow can't use his yet." Axia said.

"Not even me." Daisuke said.

"Really, is that true?" Kazane asked.

Gao cringed as he threw his head down in defeat while Daisuke turned his head and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"I guess even with Big brother's buddy, he doesn't get his Buddy skill." Haruka said.

"Come on, don't sweat it, guys." Asmodai said as he pointed to the sky, "I think things are looking up." Everyone looked up to where Asmodai was pointed as a shadow came over them.

"Huh?! What's going on? Who turned off the lights?" Drum wondered.

Gao looked up as he recognized the hovered object, "Hey, is that...?"

They saw was the Sky Home, with bells ringing as it slowed glided down over the neighborhood.

"And right on cue, Suzuha shows up with her incredible Sky Home." Paruko said to her microphone as Suzuha flew down on her Buddy Skill with Mary Sue and Sebastian together.

"I heard Gao was worried about his friend, so I rushed right over." She said.

"S'up, Suzuha. Thanks for coming." Gao greeted as Suzuha slightly landed down with her butler and her Buddy alongside her.

"Looking good, Gao." Suzuha said, opening her fan, "I hope that you find your friend soon. Thought you might like to use my dressing blimp. We'll be there faster than you can count my many pairs of shoes."

Gao then ran to her as he quickly grabbed her hands, shaking them gleefully, "You're so awesome, no matter what other people say!"

Suzuha was blushed by the compliment as she tried to hide it with a fan, "Thanks, I think. So, where exactly will we be going anyway?"

"To Sengoku Academy!" Gao replied as Suzuha quickly got her scared expression on her face.

"You really want me... to go to... Sengoku... Academy?"

"Yes, sure."

Then, Suzuha started to back up slowly, "You're expecting me to visit that hive of barbarians?! It's a gathering place for troublemakers that are lucky to bathe once a year!" As Suzuha was about to faint, Sebastian catch her on time.

"Suzuha's down for the count without taking a single blow!" Paruko announced as she came in.

Once that passed, everyone got on the Sky Home.

* * *

"Thanks for the cool ride! Hope that you're feeling better!" Gao yelled out as it was hovering back up in the air with his friends, waving goodbye to Suzuha, who was recovering in one of the Sky Home's extra gurneys in case she would faint. Her butler and her maids were waving goodbye. Suzuha looked up as she was concerned to the Buddyfighters as the Sky Home flies off.

"My dearest Gao... please be careful." Suzuha muttered quietly.

Soon, the Sky Home was set for the destination to Sengoku Academy to rescue Kiri and bring him back home.

After a while, Asmodai was at the cockpit, who controlling the navigation wheel to guide the blimp.

"You know how to pilot this thing, A-Dog? Talk about mad skill!" Tetsuya asked and complimented.

"True 'dat! Is there anything I can do?" Asmodai replied as Baku came in running in the scope of the Sky Home's control.

"Whoa! What kind of motor this baby's got? Look, bro, it's the Air Scope Control!" Baku admired the system.

* * *

At one of the platforms on the outside of the Sky Home, Paruko is trying to get signal from her phone to reach Takosuke.

"Can you hear me now? Hello? Hello, are you there?" Paruko called, but no reply from her Buddy as Kuguru came to see how Paruko's doing.

"What's the matter?" Kuguru asked.

"There's bad reception up here and I can't reach Takosuke." Paruko answered as Kuguru slightly gasped, "Maybe he's falling asleep again..." Paruko tried to call again, "Takosuke, can you hear me?" Kuguru was wondering what has happened.

* * *

At the inside of Sky Home of the living home, Haruka with her brother was looking around the size of the room and the furniture around them.

"Wow! Look at them, Big Brother! What beautiful I'm seeing!" Haruka said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, quite impressive around here." Daisuke said as he look around, "They must've really have a lot of expensive furniture when having a huge company."

"Do you think we can get a home like this someday?"

Daisuke looked as his sister as he smiled and patted her head, "Of course, someday, we'll get a place like this."

"Yay!" She cheered happily as she runs around.

"This is going to be a hard day for this." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Back outside, Zanya, Akatsuki, and Tsukikage were looking over the ledge at the landscape below them as Kazane came over to them, walking backwards.

"Hey... wanna have a Buddyfight to kill some time?" Kazane asked as soon as Zanya heard a voice as his glasses broke a bit and made a scared expression.

"I can't, I'm afraid of gir-heights." Zanya refused as he quickly walked away.

"You okay, Z?" Akatsuki asked.

At another platform, Gao got onto the ledge, looking outside of the scenery with his arms crossed and with a serous gaze, "Hand in there, Kiri, we're coming."

* * *

As the Sky Home continues on to heading to its destination, it has attracted an undivided attention from a flying bird monster, wearing a traditional Japanese clothing and holding a small of feathers. With a devious smile, he chuckled.

At another location, 5 other people, their identifies are hiding within the shadows in a wooden room as they were discussing with each other as the large one began to chuckled and croaked like a frog.

"Kemura's freaked about the new kid Rouga brought in yesterday." a small female voice said, "Did you hear, huh? Did ya?"

"I hear everything. Leave it be. One thing we learned is that no good ever comes from dealing with him. Don't tell me you've forgotten." A male voice said.

"You think we have forgotten it? I doubt that." Another male voice said.

"We may not have a choice either way." A slightly deeper male voice said.

"Something to add, Kanahebi?"

"My Buddy spotted a strange airship headed straight for us. It could be a problem. This has 'Aragami' written all over it."

"Ha! You maybe right." the person said as he smiled wickedly, "We'll have to arrange a welcome party for our guest."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." He said as he was playing a note on his Japanese lute.

* * *

Back at the Sky Home, the flying Tengu flew closer as he commented, "What a complete eyesore."

He gave a loud whistle as hundreds of crows came out of the forest trees, flying towards the blimp and flew around it, causing the crew to gasp as they saw a huge number of crows.

"I don't believe it! Isn't that..." Akatsuki asked.

"Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu, a monster from Katana World." Zanya finished the last part.

"Let's roll out of here, people." Tetsuya grinned.

"Stop buggin'. Part of being a strong warrior is staying cool under pressure, you dig?" Asmodai said with an unchanged expression.

"Sorry, A-Dog. I'll try my best, yo." Tetsuya calmed down however, he realized something that freaked him out, "But what if the birds pop the blimp?!"

Asmodai looked at his buddy, "Then, we're in for a wild ride cause I don't have any idea how to land this thing, should be fun!" He laughed.

"You got a strange sense of humor, yo." Tetsuya sweatdropped. As Tetsuya predicted, the crows are flying down, poking the balloon like arrows shooting down. Everyone began to screamed as the ship began to tilt towards the left side as they began to slide onto the wall. Daisuke catch his sister before he was slammed into the wall.

"There's gotta be parachutes in here somewhere!" Baku said, trying to held his grip to the wall, near the cockpit.

Gao, who got slammed to the wall with Drum and Axia, saw a green switch, "Hm, what's this?" He pushed it as above him, a compartment opened, revealing white dresses coming down onto Gao and his two dragon friends, making Gao scream a bit, "My bad!"

"Hey! I think we found the parachutes!" Drum said as his eyes were covered in the dress.

"These are dresses!" Axia informed as Daisuke found yellow switch.

"Maybe this switch here can open up the parachutes." He pushed it, revealing out of the compartment are bonnets coming down on him.

"Big brother?" Haruka asked as he came out of the pile, wearing a bonnet on his had and Haruka was about to laugh.

"Don't laugh." Daisuke warned as Haruka covered her mouth.

"Maybe they are in here." Zanya said as he pushed the blue button as the compartment opened, revealing white shirts covering him as it made him got a big blush in his face, "Dah! Girl overload!"

"I don't feel so good..." Akatsuki felt nauseous from airsickness.

"Well, if everybody's pushing random buttons..." Asmodai said as he pushed the red button on the control panel. But as he did that, it caused one of the blimps to detached itself, giving them a deadly descent. It was going to be the end of them, however, a red familiar dragon appeared as it flew in top speed and caught the top of descending ship, slowing it down and allowing it to land however, it crashed in the walled area of the mountains. Everyone was not happy for this.

"That went better than I expected." Drum moaned as Gao was on top of him.

"Yeah, I give it a 8 out of 10." Gao agreed.

Daisuke tried to get up but realized his sister was on laying on his back, "Ow, you okay, Haruka?"

"Yeah..." She moaned.

Kuguru founded herself sitting on top of Baku, "Baku, are you okay?"

Baku grunted as he looked at Kugur, "Ah, I think so. Though you're a lot heavier than you look." Kuguru felt embarrassed from that insult as she pinched Baku's cheek, "Ow, I meant that in nicest possible way."

"Thanks a lot for the lift, Blade." Kazane thanked her Buddy when he was able to catch her to prevent her from crashing into anyone or anything.

"I'm happy to do it." Blade said.

"That was weird. I thought a crash landing would be worst than that. What happened?" Paruko asked, rubbing her head.

"Did you throw down some demon magic?" Tetsuya asked his buddy, hanging on his arm.

"Nah, wasn't me." He said as he looked at window, "It was that guy."

After that, the red dragon appeared with his fighter who is using his Buddy Skill, wearing the old Seifukai uniform with the sleeves torn off as he descended down in front of the cockpit.

"Is everybody alright in there?" The person asked.

"Is that...?" Daisuke recognized him.

"It's Genma and Duel Sieger!" Gao exclaimed.

* * *

Genma gave his chuckled, seeing all of his friends safe and sound. Thanks to Duel Sieger, they were able to move the damaged Sky Home into the deep part of the forest, hiding it in some thick trees. Soon after, everyone got out of the damaged ship.

"Rouga's up to his old tricks again I see?" Genma figured as they followed him.

"So, what brings you to the middle of nowhere?" Gao asked.

"I like to get out here here as often as I can. It's good to train in the fresh mountains air."

"Sounds like relaxing training, you really had high hopes for yourself, Genma." Daisuke said to his rival.

"As do you, Daisuke, you have improved since we last fought I suppose you want to battle me again?"

"I would, but Kiri is our top priority so we'll battle another time."

"Very well then."

"That's what it means for having too many humans in the city, right?" Drum said.

"I wonder what happen with Rouga, I heard he transferred to a different school. It make sense that he chose Sengoku, a perfect fit for his true nature and personality." Genma figured.

"Yeah. Good call, man." Gao said.

"A school that encourages winning above all else and a student that would do anything for victory." Genma said as he sense someone, "We're surrounded."

Everyone gasped as they were surrounded by students of Sengoku Academy on top of the Academy's wall. All of them have different hairstyle, but wearing different long tattled colored vest, a mesh shirt underneath with Japanese sandals and have a white headband. All of them have an angry looks towards to the Aibo students.

"You little kids lost?" One of the asked rudely.

"Can't you read the signs?! You're trespassing on Sengoku Academy turf!" Another one warned.

"Hey, I think these guys are students of Sengoku!" Gao figured.

"That's obvious since this is the academy and also they all wear the same style as Genma." Daisuke pointed.

"But, it worked out great, right?" Gao asked as he turned to the Sengoku students, "Now, they can give us a tour to their school!"

"If you want me to show you, then you have to beat me in a Buddyfight first!" One of the students said, pulling his deck case out.

"If there's something you want, you settle it with Buddyfight." Zanya said as he fixed his glasses as they gleamed, "I guess the rumors about this place were true."

"It's awesome." Gao smirked as he pulled out his deck, "Come on, Drum! We're up!"

"Right behind you!" Drum said.

'I want to use my Dragonic Fighters deck but I can't risk it, I'll have to keep using this deck.' Daisuke thinks as he pulled his own deck.

The other Buddyfighters prepared their Core Deck cases as the non-Buddyfighters stayed back as the battle begins.

* * *

An hour later...

"Gargantua Punisher!"

The gang defeat each of the Sengoku students with their impacts as the battle ends.

"It's settled." Gao said as he walked to the defeated opponent, "Now, take us to your school." He demanded.

"I never take you anywhere!" He refused as he struggled to get up.

"That's no way to treat a guest." A male voice said.

"Yeah, especially since they came all this way." Another male voice said.

The two voices came as two people appeared in front of the group. One of them was a young man with long sliver hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue uniform with armor padding on his feet, hip, and chest and shoulder while holding a sword on his belt. The other one next to him was a young man with a light brown spiky hair with a Japanese straw hat with a piece of straw in his mouth, carrying a Japanese lute on his back, he was wearing a red yukata with mesh pattern on it, a purple shirt underneath, wearing a bandaged wristbands, black pants and sandals.

"At SenCad, we're taught that the winner is always right in any conflict or challenge. We're required to uphold their wishes no matter what. As it should be, my name is Shosetsu Kirisame." The silver haired student introduced, "The one next to me, is Saotome Hinata."

"Hello there, fellas." He introduced himself.

"Hinata..." Daisuke heard that name before.

"And we welcome you to Sengoku." Shosetsu greeted as he looked at them, "You're all from Aibo Academy, correct?"

"Huh, they're from Aibo Academy?" The student asked, who is surprised.

"It's obviously since they beat you guys so easily." Saotome said as he looked to the Aibo, "You all can come with us. We'll take you where you need to go." The SenCad led them the way.

"Oh okay, thanks." Gao thanked them as he and the group following them, Daisuke thinks.

'Saotome Hinata, that almost sounds familiar..." He realized it, "Could it be?"

* * *

As they were at the building.

"These are the dorms. The students are currently finishing up their first 3-hour training circuit." Shosetsu said.

"No way!" Gao was amazed.

"If you think that's tough, wait til you see what's next." Shosetsu said as he and Saotome continued the tour. They heard a student fighting against another, coming from the residence hall tables as many argues for bets.

"They used Buddyfights to decide who completes each duties. The guys that you met today have already lost the match, so they had to take the first shift of guarding the outside wall." Saotome said.

"What a strict match. Betting for chores. I don't like this." Haruka said, concernedly.

"Yeah, this isn't what I had stuffed in. It's so serious." Kazane agreed as she was deadpanning.

The two SenCad led the Aibo group to the main office of the dorm, "Please come in." Shosetsu said.

The room they entered, shows a white office room, with furniture on the side, a large traditional Japanese painting in the back of the office and at the green marble desk, a young man with purple hair and white streak. He was wearing a yellow men's kimono with a white 4-card design on it and a green shirt worn underneath while holding a red fan over his face.

"It's about time you showed up, Mr. Mikado." The young man said as it made the others gasped.

"How do you know my name?" Gao demanded.

The young man chuckled at the question, "I saw your performances at the ABC Cup. You were very impressive. You've become something of a legend around here."

"And you! Who are you?!" Genma shouted with a demand.

The young man closed his fan, revealing his face, "Where are my manners? We rarely have guests here, I'm a little out of practice. I'm Raremaro Tefudanokimi, the Student Council President of Sengoku."

"Where do I know that name? I can't place it..." Genma said as his thoughts were disrupted by a flap of wings coming in as it was the same monster who attacked the Sky Home, Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu, flew in with a person hanging around on his feet. It was a young man with brown hair, wearing a purple bandanna with a silver headband protector with little designs of flames on the sides, wearing purple ninja clothes as he landed next to Raremaro.

"I see our guest arrived in piece." He said as Yamigarasu landed next to him.

"Hey, it's that Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu." Akatsuki pointed out.

"The one who brought us crashing down." Zanya recalled.

"I'm merely subdued an unauthorized intruder." Yamigarasu said.

"Name's Kanahebi, resident advisor of the dorm." He introduced himself.

"Although we introduced ourselves, we didn't explain our position. I'm in charge of the Disciplinary Committee here at SenCad and Saotome is the Instructor here for the students even he is a student." Shosetsu said.

"Like dealing with the number of newbies." Saotome chuckled.

"Basically, you're looking at the people who run this school. Sorta like your Student Council. You can relate to that, right?" Raremaro said.

"I guess." Baku said.

"Except that, here looks like the strongest students rule." Kuguru figured.

Raremaro laughed, "Yes, very well put, my dear."

"We're so strong and powerful that people are calling us the 5 demons, or the 5 demon generals." Kanahebi said.

"I'm bad at math, but I only count 4 of them, yo." Tetsuya pointed out.

"I think the last one's making its big entrance now." Asmodai said.

Somehow, Takosuke was in the arms of a short and round young man with green hair in a mohawk, pointy ears and a slightly long tongue, wearing a green jumpsuit, backpack and red headband on his band with a gem like on his deck case as he was licking Takosuke like a snack until Paruko hits him with her microphone.

"Stop that this instant!" Paruko yelled as Kemura groaned 'Ribbit' as he turned to Paruko and then, a small little fairy with pink hair and wearing a purple dress, came from behind of Kemura as she complained.

"What's the big idea, missy?" My Kemura caught this smelly octopus yesterday and he's planning on having him for breakfast, ya hear?"

"Takosuke's not an octopus! He's my buddy!" Paruko said.

"Yeah, you don't want to eat that." Baku added.

"Especially if it's raw." Daisuke added as well.

"Are you even helping, Daisuke?" Paruko sweatdropped.

"He's the fifth member?" Kuguru asked, surprisingly.

"You better believe it! My Kemura's wicked strong!" The fairy said as Kemura smiled and laughed and croaked.

"So, tell me. If you guys, you know, know everything then where's Rouga keeping our friend he brought here yesterday?" Gao asked.

"Huh? Who's Rouga? I never heard of him. Have you?" Raremaro pretended of not knowing who 'Rouga' is.

"Don't play dumb! Takosuke's presence here is proof that you know what's going on!" Paruko exclaimed as she tried to calm her Buddy down who's scared from Kemura licking him.

"My friend's name is Kiri Hyoryu, we came here to take him back home with us where he belongs! Now, please tell us where he us!" Gao pleaded.

"You sure are persistent." A familiar voice said as Gao turned around.

"I know that voice." Drum said, turning around.

"No doubt about it." Daisuke said as he turned around.

"Sounds like Rouga." Genma said, turning around.

Everyone turned and saw the former Aibo Academy student in his new get-up, holding his core gadget as Gao was shocked with his new appearance.

"He looks so... impressive." Gao said.

Daisuke looked at Rouga's appearance and noticed something on his Core gadget, 'That Core gadget... It has the same power as Doai used. I wonder why he got that...' he thinks.

"It's him alright. He may have scored some upgrades, but he still got that sketchy vibe going on." Baku said after looking after Rouga.

Gao looked at Rouga and felt something familiar to Rouga, "Not just that..." He muttered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Axia said, looking at Gao.

"Nah. Just thinking out loud." Gao replied, "Come on, give it up, Rouga! Where is Kiri?!"

"I'm happy to tell you, but this is Sengoku Academy. You must follow our traditions like everyone else." Rouga replied calmly.

"Bring it on! We'll enjoy beating you in a Buddyfight! Even if it means getting him back." Genma said.

"Perfect. But be warned, you're a long way from Aibo, Seifukai." Rouga said as he smirked, "We do things a little differently here." Genma growled at Rouga.

"If I may." Raremaro said as he got out of his seat and walked over, "Rouga, you're still new here and might be unaware that we have regulations, preventing us from doing whatever we..."

"I've been here long enough to know that winning Buddyfights is everything." Rouga interrupted Raremaro's warning as it made him scowl a bit, "But, I'm a reasonable guy, I don't need to fight all of them myself. Let's have a team challenge. 5 against 5."

"Oh, excluding me, huh?" Saotome asked, "Oh well, can't have all the fun."

"I like you, Aragami. You're a real proactive thinker, you know that?" Kanahebi said.

"I have no objections. It'll be fun matching wits with Aibo's best." Shosetsu agreed.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Kemura agreed to Rouga's suggestion as well.

"That makes it unanimous." Raremaro finally agreed to Rouga's suggestion.

"Do you accept our terms, Mikado? If you defeat us, I'll tell you whatever you wish to know, even if it surprises you." Rouga said.

"Deal! We never back down from a fight!" Gao accepted.

'Why would he excluded Saotome?' Daisuke thinks, 'But it's perfect, there are things I want to ask that guy."

* * *

Soon after, both groups moved to the battlefield in front of the Sengoku Academy's main building, with Aibo group sitting in a rest area with some log seats. Meanwhile SenCad students looked from the walls of the area for the fight as Paruko, who is finally united with her buddy, is making the announcement for the team battle between two schools.

"It's going to be a team match! 5 of our best fighters are up against 5 top fighters from Sengoku Academy in the secluded mountains of beautiful Cho-Hakone!" Paruko announced.

At the Sengoku team, who are at the roof and balcony of the tower...

"So, who's going first?" Kanahebi asked, "Raremaro, it's not really your style, is it? How about you, Kemura?"

"Ribbit..." He said in annoyance.

"He's still in a bad mood because he didn't get to eat that big pink, octopus for breakfast." Sylph explained for her buddy.

Saotome played a sound on his lute, "Oh, why not me? Don't I get a turn?"

"Like you have the skills, you may be an instructor but you can't hide yourself for this." Kanahebi complained.

"How rude."

"I'll do it." Rouga volunteered adamantly.

"Yeah, go on. Show us how's it done, Aragami."

Raremaro smiled as he bowed slightly, "Do your new school proud."

Onto the Aibo Team, they are deciding who's going first...

"Which one of us should go first?" Gao asked as the others are wondering who as Genma noticed Rouga coming.

"It looks like they're sending out Rouga. Whoever fights him is gonna have a very tough battle." Genma advised.

"Hey! I'll do it!" Tetsuya vouched as he raised his hand, "I can take him down!"

The others were surprised for Tetsuya made his vouch without hesitation, however Gao smiled for him.

"Alright! Go get him, Tetsuya!" Gao rooted his friend.

"Kay, A-dawg! Buddy Skill on, yo." Tetsuya gave his thumbs up.

"You got it!" Asmodai winked.

**Buddy Skill on**

Tetsuya placed on his headphones, he levitated a bit under his feet, a yellow light formed into a banana-like hover board as he rode into the air, shouted happily.

"That's crazy! A flying banana?" Gao asked as he looked at Tetsuya's buddy skill.

"I decided that he was finally ready to use it." Asmodai said.

"Hear that?" Gao asked his buddy with an annoyed look and his face as Drum scoffed and walked away from him.

As Tetsuya floated down to his buddy, Asmodai walked to him, "You sure? He beat you last time."

"This'll be different, yo. I wasn't just practicing my flows in that studio, ain't that right, word." He smirked.

"Here we go! Up first for Aibo is Tetsuya Kurodake and in an interesting turn of events, Sengoku's sending our former Aibo student, Rouga Aragami." Paruko agreed.

"Come on, Dancing Demons! It's time to groove! Let's Lumenize it, yo!" Tetsuya lumenized his deck.

"The power of Ace shall destroy you! Dark Lumenize, Ace Defeat!" Rouga lumenized as he swirled his spear around as his Buddy monster roared.

The others gasped for hearing Rouga said Dark Lumenize like the same criminal as before.

"Buddyfight!"

"It's time to Raise the Flag!"

"Magic World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ G: 2)

(R: 10/ G: 2)

* * *

"Tetsuya will go first!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw!" Tetsuya did his Charge and Draw, "What's this?" He asked as he began to cry tears as he sees his hand, "I can't step it up with just one monster."

"Keep your cool. This'll work." Asmodai said as he take a look at his buddy's hand.

"I cast! Let's have some fun and activate Nice One!" He paid one gauge and drew 2 cards as he got a big smile.

"Are you sure about this, Tets?" Asmodai asked.

"I'm hyped! Now, I got the Ultimate Hand, yo!"

"What's an Ultimate Hand?" Kazane asked.

"I don't know!" Gao was confused.

"Here we go! I call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center!" Tetsuya called out Beleth, "The name of the game, I cast Trans-Flame! Burn Rouga for one damage point!" Beleth flew into the air as he fired a spiraling fireball over to Rouga with his spear, dealting one point of damage to him.

"Key of Solomon, 1st Volume! It's such a slice, I use it twice!" Tetsuya cast two spell cards as his gauge increased to 7.

"Have things changed?" Kuguru asked as she turned to Baku, "I thought the player going first could only attack once."

"Yeah, I thought that too! Even I used Magic World!" Haruka agreed.

"Tetsuya's Magic World deck has a few advantage, bro. Watch." Baku explained as they turned back to look at the match.

"Watch and learn! I'll win it in one turn! Represent!" Tetsuya said, confidently.

"Why, you!" Rouga growled.

"Come on, Beleth! Teach this rocker to dance!"

"Your time is up!" Beleth threw his spear to Rouga as he took 3 damage from devastating blow.

But, Rouga held on, "Argh! This guy's a joke! I cast Bold Retaliation!"

"What a move! The same number of damage points Rouga just received are now added to his gauge!" Paruko announced.

"I knew it would be tougher than that to take him down." Zanya figured.

"Gauge, shmage! Final Phase!"

"Unbelievable! It's his first full turn of the match and he's already calling Final Phase!" Paruko announced in the uproar.

"I cast!" His three gauge merged into a dark orb, Beleth lifted to Tetsuya into the air as Rouga himself for the impact, "Diabolical Hardcore!" He kicked his impact to Rouga as it strike him in a tornado of darkness and dealting his life down to 3.

"That kid might actually pull it off!" Genma said.

"Hm, not half bad." Daisuke complimented quietly.

"I cast Bold Retaliation!" Rouga cast another as his gauge increased again.

"One more shot and I can get back to chilling with my main crew! Final Phase!"

"Two impacts cards in a row, maybe Tetsuya is gonna have a one turn victory. He sure come a long way." Paruko announced.

"Diabolical Hardcore!"

"He did it!" Gao said.

"I don't think it's over." Daisuke said as Gao was confused.

"I cast Phoenix Wall! Rouga cast as a phoenix shielded the impact as it lowered the damage to 1.

"Rouga reduces the damage with a feisty Phoenix Wall! There ends the One Turn Victory!" Paruko announced.

**End of Move**

* * *

(T: 10/ G: 0)

(R: 2/ G: 8)

* * *

Tetsuya was disappointed that his OTK failed, "Aw, I got punked."

Rouga flew back to the balcony of the Sengoku Main Building as he looked down to his opponent, "I think I played against you before."

"Uh, yeah? It's me, Tetsuya!"

"Of course. Your buddy's that strange demon, Asmodai." Rouga recalled as he chuckled, "You're about to be schooled! This is how to win it all in one turn!" Rouga draw and Charge and Draw, "I Buddycall to the center, Armorknight Cerberus "A"! I equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness!" Rouga equipped himself with a purple and black spear with a drill-like tip and coated with an aura of darkness as Cerberus appeared on the field and gave its roar.

"Cerberus "A"?" Daisuke looked at it, "He upgraded his buddy, now that's something that's worth more than expected."

"Rouga regains one life point with a Buddy Gift!" Paruko announced as his life increased to 3.

"Demonic Equip Combination!" Cerberus flew into the air and looped around before he flew into the spear, he combine the power into one, giving the bluish aura including a transparent version of himself appearing behind of Rouga, "A mind-bending Roaring Charge!"

"He's added Cerberus "A" into Swirling Darkness' soul!" Paruko announced.

"This is dicey, yo!" Tetsuya quivered.

"Rouga had to pay a lofty 3 gauge to use Cerberus "A"'s ability, Roaring Charge, but it increases his critical to 8!"

"Time for Final Phase!"

"Isn't it a little early to be trying for that?" Genma asked.

"Unless he's got a card that'll give him even more critical!" Gao said.

"A card that'll increase his critical, huh? He's stronger than I thought." Daisuke was amazed.

"I cast! I'll get you and your little monster, too! Drill Bunker!" Rouga said as his item was infused with the power of Drill Bunker.

"This brings Swirling Darkness' critical to astounding 10!" Paruko exclaimed.

"Its lights out if we get hit with that." Asmodai said with a smile.

"Relax! I'm a step ahead!" Tetsuya aware as Rouga was about to land a final blow, but... "I cast Solomon's Shield !" The golden shield was formed in between Beleth and Rouga's attack, stopping the attack.

"You're a fool! I cast! Your spell's disappeared, let me introduce Fang Dragon Declaration!" Rouga cast as the shield disappeared, allowing the Drill Bunker to pierce through Beleth.

"But, I was having so much fun!" Beleth yelled as he was destroyed.

"Swirling Darkness penetrate Beleth!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya was struck with the attack as all of his life points have been eliminated. The students were amazed by the power of the attack.

"Aragami's a wolf out there! Good thing he's on our side now." Kanahebi said.

"Yeah, but if I would've gone against that boy then I would've made it easier than easier." Saotome said.

"True, but he's stronger. I'll give him that." Shosetsu said.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Kemura also agreed.

Raremaro shrugged, "One good fight does not a legit make."

* * *

(T: 0/ G: 0)

(R: 1/ G: 0)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Rouga Aragami**

As Tetsuya fainted due to the impact attack, he was caught by Asmodai. Rouga looked down to the group.

"You're no challenge for me, Asmodai's buddy. Go on! Bring out someone with skill!" Rouga demanded as Gao gripped his fist in frustration.

"Now, it's personal." Gao said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears.

"Hello, everybody. That's the end of this chapter, another one will be about Genma up against Kemura. See it soon!" He waved good bye as the screen faded black.


	29. Old Rivalry Reunion

Chapter 28: Old Rivalry Reunion

* * *

"Time for Final Phase! I cast! I'll get you and your little monster, too! Drill Bunker!" Rouga said as his item infused with the power of Drill Bunker.

"This brings Swirling Darkness' critical to an astounding 10!" Paruko exclaimed.

"Its lights out if we get hit like that." Asmodai said.

"Relax! I'm a step ahead!" Tetsuya was aware as Rouga was about to land the final blow, but..., "I cast Solomon's Shield!" A shield was formed between Beleth and Rouga's attack, blocking the attack.

"You're a fool! I cast! Your spell's disappeared, let me introduce, Fang Dragon Declaration!" Rouga cast as the shield disappeared as the Drill Bunker pierced through Beleth.

"But I was having so much fun!" Beleth yelled as he was destroyed.

"Swirling Darkness penetrates Beleth!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya was struck by the impact as all of his life points been eliminated. Everyone was amazed by Rouga's power to his opponent.

"Aragami's a wolf out there! Good thing he's on our side now." Kanahebi smiled.

"Yeah, but if I would've gone against that boy then I would've made it easier than easier." Saotome said.

"True, but he's stronger. I'll give him that." Shosetsu said.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Kemura agreed.

"One good fight does not a legit make." Raremaru quoted.

As Tetsuya fainted due to the impact, he was caught by Asmodai. Rouga looked down as he laughed.

"I knew it. These Aibo guys aren't that tough." Rouga smirked.

The others ran up to Tetsuya, who is bummed of his defeat as Asmodai was the same.

"Hey! You okay, man?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, yo." Tetsuya muttered.

"You don't sound like it." Haruka said.

"But this is so weird!" Gao remembered what happened at the Photon Metal Mine incident with the criminal who fought against Tasuku and Masked Dragon, "He kinda looks like that Wolf guy."

"You're saying that Rouga Aragami is actually Wolf this whole time?" Daisuke lied.

"Yeah, but is it him though?" Gao asked as he was about go over, however, Genma stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast. What's the matter? It helps to get it off your chest." Genma advised.

"Something's up with him."

"Don't let it get to you."

"Yeah, but..."

"There will be payback. I'll make sure of that." Genma smiled.

"Wait, if Rouga is Wolf and Masked Dragon should be here." Gao realized.

"Hm? What makes you think Masked Dragon is here at Sengoku?" Daisuke asked.

"Think of it, this is the Academy for strong Buddyfighters, he could be a student here, we need to find him too." Gao devised.

Daisuke thinks and said, "No need, Gao. Because with many students here, you won't be able to find him, for now, we'll wait here for a time being. And then we'll find him. I promise you that."

Gao smiled as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Let's go, Aibo Academy! Alright!" Paruko announced as the camera focused on Genma with his arms folded, "We're putting our first foot forward and sending out last year's ABC Cup Champ, Genma Todoroki!"

"We meet again. It'll be my pleasure to take down a Seifukai." Rouga said as the green blur jumped out of the building as it reveals to be Kemura, landing on the next balcony and looking up to Rouga.

"What? You wanna fight him?" Rouga asked gruffly, "I did say that everyone could have a turn."

"Kemura do fight!" He said as his buddy, Sylph flew around him.

"How exciting! I know you can beat him, Kemura." Sylph believes.

"Anyone but that guy!" The students on the wall jeered and booed at Kemura for being chosen as the next fighter, but for Genma, he recognized the frog student.

"That face... It's him." Genma realized.

"Fine. You can fight. Just don't disappoint me." Rouga said as he jumped from the balcony to Kemura and Sylph, "You're nothing unless you win! It's the only thing that matters, and don't you forget it!" Rouga warned as he gave out his glare and heading back into the building, they had a nervous sweat from that glare.

"It looks like we have a substitute fighter! Kemura is gonna be entering the match in place of Rouga! I don't know what kind of fighter he is, but we should expect the unexpected!" Paruko announced.

"Typical Rouga! Letting others fight your battles! No matter!" Genma growled with the fire in his eyes for determination, "Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Breathe fire and unleash storm of rages! Lumenize, Koryukien!"

"Come forth, monsters of fable and legend! Lumenize! Master of Fantasy: Wydar Sarkal!" Sylph said as Kemura lumenized and she drew cards out of his core gadget.

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Ancient World!"

"And we're with Legend World!" Sylph said as the flag appears to be a gold outline with a symbol of a king's crown around with an emblem inside of a sword and purple shield on it.

"Another world, I don't know." Gao said.

"Me neither." Haruk agreed.

"That's a new one. I never fought against a player who uses that before." Kazane said.

"Well, for starters, it's a special world that uses Legendary weapons." Daisuke explained.

"He's right. It's full of Legendary weapons, so most players uses it rely on item cards." Kuguru explains.

"Yep. And judging by the name of the deck, we need to watch out for this Wydar Sarkal thing." Baku added.

"Translation, please?" Tetsuya asked Asmodai, who was eating a banana.

"It's a group of mysterious legendary monsters. It means "Enemy of Heroes" or something." Asmodai replied.

"Poor naive Genma. The outcome of your battle was decided the moment you recklessly stepped forward to challenge." Raremaro said as the match begins.

"Genma will go first!" Paruko announced.

"Come on! Charge and Draw! Let's go!" Genma did his Charge and Draw as he gave out his loud roar, which made Kemura and Sylph cover up their ears to avoid hearing the noise. But then, Genma looked at his opponent, "It's been awhile, Kemura. Every time I come up here, I hope I get a chance to fight you again."

"K-kemura h-happy to fight you again too, kem." Kemura stuttered as Sylph became angry as she flew in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?! He's our enemy! Toughen up!" Sylph barked up as Kemura used his tongue to gobble up his buddy but Sylph quickly flew out of his ear, "I am not your lunch, mister!"

"How do they know each other?" Akatsuki asked.

"I'm not really very sure, but I'm guessing they met during one of Genma's training session here in these mountains before he met Daisuke." Zanya assumed.

"Yeah? You think so?" Kazane asked as she got closer to Zanya as his glasses broke.

"G-girl!" Zanya said as his hair spiked up in panic.

"Do you train up here, too?" She asked.

"Well, I uh... I'll be right back!" Zanya said as he leapt a great distance away from Kazane, "Akatsuki, did you um... finishing fixing up my deck yet?"

"Here you go!" Akatsuki handed the deck to Zanya.

"Of all the nerve! How ill-mannered!" Blade complained.

"Frog-man! Remember the last time we did this?" Genma recalled of when he first met with Kemura.

* * *

_"It was when I first started escaping the city for the tranquility of these mountains when I noticed you. I thought you were some wild beast hunting me, planning to attack once my guard was down. I wasn't afraid, actually I welcomed the challenge of your assault, so I could defeat you instead. I realized after a while that I misjudged you. I was shocked the night I found out that Sylph was your buddy and yo were in fact a Buddyfighter. Before I knew it, we lumenized our deck and were ready for battle! We had no need for words. We communicated through our cards! We fought over and over again, totally absorbed in every game! You never managed to win one match against me, but I was impressed that you never stop trying!"  
_

* * *

"There's an old saying, "When warriors part ways they'll view each other differently when they meet again." Let's see if it's true, Kemura. Successive Cast! Divine Dragon Creation and Rise and Fall of Dragons!" Genma cast two spells as his combo.

"Genma's sacrificing four life points to increase his gauge and the number of cards in his hand." Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall to the center!" Genma call our his buddy as he roared, "MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGERRRRRR!"

In the flash pillar of light, Sieger appears on the field, giving out a powerful and devastating roar before landing in position.

"Not wasting anytime, Genma calls out his incredible Buddy monster, Duel Sieger!" Paruko announced as Sieger roared menacingly, "What focus! What concentration! He's juggling two cards Soulguard out there!"

"Alright, he's really stepping it up!" Gao said.

"I guess he's gotten better during the last match at the ABC Cup." Daisuke said.

"To master Ancient World, you got to use combo decks. Genma knows Duel Sieger needs a boatload of gauge, so he's making it happen." Baku explained.

"His strategy always stays the same, no matter what fighter he's up against, but it works almost every time." Zanya implied as he was checking out his deck with Akatsuki.

"He would make a really good ninja." Akatsuki agreed with a nod.

"You gotta admit. Seeing him in action again, really pumps me up good. Good enough for me to battle him again." Daisuke said.

"This is going perfectly. Genma's playing right into our hands." Raremaro said with a devious smile in his face.

"SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger unleashed his tornado as he flew and used his razor claws to attack Kemura, dealting 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ G: 4)

(K: 8/ G: 2)

* * *

"Are you okay, droolface?" Sylph asked, concernedly to her buddy as Kemura responded with a croak and has a dizzed expression on his face.

"Glad to see some things never change." Genma smiled.

"Now, Kemura gets his first turn!" Paruko announced as her expression became disgusted as Kemura was doing something unbelievable as he drew a card with his tongue, swallowing the card he drew and ejected out of his ear. Paruko was not amused for seeing that, "This isn't for the faint of heart! He's actually drawing with his tongue. It's grossing me out."

"He used his tongue to draw cards? It's no wonder that the students here don't want him to Buddyfight." Daisuke figured.

"But it's a good thing Suzuha's not here, she probably faint again." Gao said.

"It must be a girl thing..." Kuguru said as she was about to faint as Baku caught her from falling.

"Hey now! Get a hold of yourself! Wake up!" Baku shouted.

"Big brother, I don't want to see this." Haruk cried as she hugged her brother so she won't see it.

"It's okay. It'll be over soon." He comforted his sister.

"Hm. Slime and goo never really bothered me." Kazane said Blade popped out of her hood.

"You're an exception, dear." Blade said as the students of Sengoku yelled in disgust for seeing Kemura doing his Charge and Draw.

"Enough out of you meanies! Why don't you cheer him on for once?" Sylph complained as Kemura drew out the cards he's going to use, "We call! Wawel Drache to the right! Iron Dragon, Tarasque to the center!" They call out on the right, a tree like monster made of roots with dragonic heads all over its body and in the center is a quadruped dragon like monster that had a body of a bear, the fur and stripes of a tiger and a spiked shell of a dragon with two arms in the back of its shell, "You'll see! No matter how big and scary your monsters are, my Kemura's Wydar Sarkal can't lose!" Sylph boasted, however, Sieger roared back at that annoyance fairy as it scared both of them, "Show him what we're made of!" She shouted from behind of her partner's shoulder.

"Wawel Drache, attack Sieger, kem!" Kemura commanded as Drache gave its screeching cry as it lunged its vines to Siger, constricting him and destroyed him.

"You don't see that everyday!" Drum exclaimed.

"Off the chain! A Size 1 monster with 7000 power? There's nothing like that in Magic World, yo!" Tetsuya was surprised.

"Stop bugging him and represent! Magic World has tons of fresh things to offer too! We got cred a'ight? Asmodai said.

"Relax. Zanya, Daisuke and I hardly managed to get through Sieger's Soulguard. This Kemura guy's gonna have to take it to the next level or he's toast." Gao reminded as Sieger came by due to Soulguard. Kemura was nervous.

"Tarasque, attack that dragon!" Sylph commanded as Tarasque galloped over to its target as it attack Sieger, however...

"I cast Dragon Outlaw!" Genma played as Duel Sieger was bathe in a golden aura.

"He's added 3000 to his power and defense, plus it gives them the option to counterattack!" Paruko explained as Duel Siger used his claws and ripped Tarasque to pieces, thus destroying him.

**End of Move**

* * *

G: 7/ G: 4)

(K: 8/ G: 2)

* * *

"Ribbit! He's strong like I thought, kem." Kemura commented.

**Your Move**

"Okay! Draw! Charge and Draw! Come on!" He gave out his roar as Sieger did the same, "SIGERRRRR! TORNADOOOO!" With that, Sieger pounced and ripped Wawel Drache into pieces.

"He's destroyed Wawel Drache in a blink of an eye!" Paruko announced, excitedly.

"SIEGER! ATTACK KEMURA!" Genma exclaimed.

"Right on cue, it's Duel Sieger's Double Attack!" Sieger ascended down to Kemura as he struck him down his claws, dealting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ G: 4)

(K: 6/ G: 2)

* * *

Kemura coughed and looked dazed from the attack as Sylph tried to snap him out of it.

"Don't give up! I know you can lick him!" Sylph cheered, however, many of the Sengoku students still booed for Kemura. However...

"That's enough! Just ignore them! People always have been and always will be afraid of things they don't understand!" Genma said as he raised his arms, "Let's show them something they'll never forget!"

"Zip your lips, mister! The last thing we need is advice from you-aah!" Sylph said as she was gobbled again by Kemura, but flew out in an angry now, "What is wrong with you?!" Then they focused onto the field, "We call Wawel Drache to the right and King of Forest, Zlatrog to the center!" The monster on the center is a green deer like monster with white fur, an elongated neck, 5 green eyes and golden horns, "We cast Degree of Dullahan!" Sylph said as Kemura cast, giving those two monsters a raging aura.

"This doesn't look good." Daisuke said.

"That one could be a problem!" Baku added.

"It's a spell that lets all his monster make Double Attack! It's specialty of the deck!" Kuguru added too.

"I seem to remember that monster from my old Dragowizarding school." Axia said as he focused on Zlatrog.

Afterwards, Wawel Drache used its vines again to destroy Sieger as it came by due to Soulguard.

"Sieger lost his second Soulguard! The colossal critter is hanging off by the skin of his dragon teeth and there's still a second attack to!" Paruko announced as Wawel Drache used its vines again and destroyed Sieger once again, Genma lost 5 life due to Lifelink.

"In your face, Seifukai!" Sylph exclaimed.

"Duel Sieger's been defeated! Even though Wawel Drache may look like a mess of weeds, it's amazingly strong! Because he used Lifelink, Genma receives 5 damage points! It doesn't look good for him now!" Paruko announced.

""Zlatorog, stamp on him and finish the job!" Sylph ordered as Zlatorog's eyes gleamed. The audience at the wall began to mutter at each other as they believed that Kemura could win the match, Genma already knew that from the beginning.

"You've grown much stronger as from last time, frog-man. I always knew there was a mighty fighter under all of that slime but I'll win this." Genma said, confidently.

"Ribbit?" Kemura said in his confused tone.

"What's he talking about?" Sylph asked.

"You didn't really think I would be defeated so easily?" Genma said so calmly.

"Ribbit?"

Genma crossed his arms and beginning to growl, giving out his mighty roar, "I CALL MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER SPARTANNNN!"

The pillar of light grown as Sieger revived in his devastating form as it nearly blew away Kemura and Sylph as it landed to the center.

"Well, there it is again! It's Duel Sieger's enhanced form: Duel Sieger 'Spartan'!" Paruko announced, "Duel Sieger 'Spartan' has 8000 power and defense, so Zlatorog is unable to attack him!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ G: 4)

(K: 6/ G: 2)

* * *

"What is this? This can't be fair!" Sylph asked as she became annoyed.

"Am-Amazing, kem!" Kemura gasped.

"There have only been 3 opponents, who have forced me to call 'Spartan' during the match and those 3 fought like champions, harassing the sun's awesome power." Genma said with an honor.

"Whoa! I think he's talking about you, Daisuke and Gao!" Akatsuki figured as Zanya scoffed.

"The Dragon Lords are met as power that cannot underestimated! Only the brave dared to challenge him!" Genma raised his arms as his eyes gleamed with golden fury, "ETERNAL SPARTAN, WIELD YOUR POWERRR!" Spartan used his fist to crush the King of Forest, multiple times as it ends with crashing it with its front feet and arms, "NOW, MY FRIEND! CUT WAWEL DRACHE DOWN TO SIZE!" At that moment, Duel Sieger thrashed it down to pieces.

Kemura and Sylph both gasped at Spartan's tremendous power, "He defeated all of them?!" Sylph asked.

"Know what? The same goes for you. I can see the sun's forces driving you. Channel it and your power will be great!" Genma encourages Kemura.

"Really?! The sun?!" Kemura asked in wonder.

"Final Phase! I cast!" Genma yelled.

"Final Phase is where its at!" Paruko announced for her excitement.

Genma gripped on his ball-sized orb of fire in his hand and threw it at Kemura with all his strength, "Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage!" Both of them got caught in it as they screamed in pain as they got engulfed in flames, as it dealt Kemura's life to 3.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ G: 2)

(K: 3/ G: 2)

* * *

"A well-timed impact card by Genma! It can only be played if there's a Size 3 monster in your area and your opponent has no monsters in the field. He set it up perfectly by using Spartan to destroy all of Kemura's monsters!" Paruko announced.

"Kemura, out of respect, I didn't go easy on you, but once I learn how strong you've become, I STRUCK YOU WITH ALL MY POWER!" Genma roared.

"That friend of yours is always yelling." Axia said.

"Yeah. He really gets caught up in the moment." Kuguru said.

"Just like Genma. He always wanted to give out his mighty roar." Daisuke said.

"That's sweet! I wanna end up just like him!" Kazane admired as everyone was surprised of that statement.

"Genma's sweet?" Kuguru asked.

"He's a teddy bear, look at him!" Kazane pointed to Genma and Kemura, "Kemura too! They're both so happy!"

"It'll start to grow on you." Blade said.

"Uh-huh. I can see that." Kuguru agreed.

"Hey! I call next round! Will you fight me, Kem-Kem?" Kazane requested.

"Kem-kem?" Axia asked.

"You must be peculiar about your opponent!" Blade said.

"With 2 life points remaining, the outcome looks bleak." Shosetsu said.

"It looks that way." the voice said as it could be his buddy.

"Everything is perfect. We have Genma exactly where we want him." Raremaro said.

"What's that you say?" Kanahebi said, looking down from the ceiling beams, "You got something up your sleeve?"

Saotome played the note on his lute, "Or perhaps something that will end of Genma's buddy?"

At the match.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He used his tongue to draw a card.

"What's your plan? If we don't beat him this turn, it's all over!" Sylph said as it made Kemura sweat a bit.

"Kemura just attack with all of his strength! Always bouncing back!" Kemura said.

"Just don't bounce too far!" Sylph screeched.

"Call to the right, kem! Armored Dragon, Cuelebere!" He called out a heavily armored serpent dragon with brown spikes, scales with large wings and two large tusks on the sides of his mouth.

"Kemura's paid two gauge to summon the powerful, Cuelebere! It has Soulguard and the ability to penetrate!" Paruko informed.

"And 7000 power, Cuelebere isn't strong enough! We'll need more if we hope to defeat that brute 'Spartan'! I think it's time to razzle dazzle up!" Sylph said as she move to the front area.

"Buddy call! Wind Fairy, Sylph to the left area!" Kemura called out his buddy as he regain 1 life, due to Buddy Gift.

"With a pinch of pixie dust! Wind Luggage!" Tetsuya asked.

"Sylph's special ability lets her search in the Drop to retrieve an item card, then she can add the one she wants to the hand." Kuguru explained.

"Except that Kemura hasn't used an item yet. Major bummer." Baku said.

"Then it looks like the item card was on the gauge and it was used after the match, must've been difficult for him." Daisuke said.

"Go, my sweet little winged bug. Fly and find it for me! That special card that will solve all of our problems." Raremaro muttered with a devious smile in his face as Sylph was searching in the Drop Zone, looking for an item card.

"Hey, Kemura! I'd like to say something, seeing as this match will probably end in the next round. I'd be honored if you were to create your own Seifukai Club at Sengoku Academy!" Genma said as he raised his fist, "No, I insisted that you start one!"

"Me? Be a Seifukai?" Kemura asked.

"Seifukai members are joined by the unshakable bonds of friendships! Our club's a place where strong fighters with noble spirit to come together, share ideas and train for Buddyfights! Frog-man, what do you think about joining, my friend?" Genma offered with his friendly hand.

"Friend?" Kemura asked and soon, Sylph came out of the portal, holding a card in her hands over to Kemura to see what she got.

"Here! I found one!"

"I not seen this card before, kem!" Kemura does not recognized it.

"But it was in your Drop Zone, silly!" Sylph said.

"But Kemura not put it in there!"

"Maybe Raremaro added it for you!" Sylph thinks.

"Why'd you say that?" Kemura asked as Sylph explained him the news.

"He asked to come and see him before the first match started. He just wanna make sure everything in your deck was in order and to wished us luck in the fight. That's probably why he stuck it in there."

"But why does he give me this card, kem?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that. Maybe it was an order from Rouga." Sylph wondered.

"Huh? Aragami?!" Kemura remembered the words that Rouga said to him.

* * *

_"You're nothing unless you win! It's the only thing that matters and don't you forget it!"_

* * *

"You okay, Kemura?" Sylph asked.

"Hello? Earth to Kemura? Hello?" Paruko asked to see if Kemura's responding.

"Well, what do you say?" Genma asked as it snapped Kemura out of his daze, "Do you accept my friendship or not?"

"Win or Genma, kem?" Kemura asked as he struggled with his decision until he has the determination look on his face, "No, win! Winning!" Kemura took out the card that Sylph chose with his tongue.

"Alright! That's the fighting spirit!" Sylph said, happily.

"So, you're gonna give me your answer through the language of Buddyfight?" Genma asked.

"I have no idea, what's going on, but it looks like they're talking!" Paruko announced.

"The two of us never did need words, do we? Now, show me what you got! Don't hold back, let's your full power!" Genma said as he looked up to Kemura with admiration.

"I equip, kem!" Kemura yelled, raising his card with his tongue in the air as it glowed light.

"Yes, that's it! Use that dragon destroying card I planted in your deck, Dragon Vanishing Balmung!" Raremaro grinned as Kemura held a golden sword with a handle that looks like a dragon claw with red scales in the blade.

The Aibo group gasped and growled at Kemura equipped with that sword.

"He's using a Balmung card!" Kuguru said.

"Bad news, bro. He must've added it into his deck, knowing he had to destroy Duel Sieger to win this thing!" Baku added.

"But for using that card, he's desperate for winning. Doesn't want a fair fight." Daisuke said.

"Well, if that's how you wanna play it, I guess you have your answer. Don't I, Kemura?" Genma asked, angrily hiding his eyes under his cap.

"Here we go! Cuelebere and I will do a Link Attack!" Sylph created a orb of wind in her hands as it keeps Duel Sieger down to the ground and Cuelebere launched its wing slash from his wing as it destroyed Duel Sieger and dealt 2 damage at Genma due to penetrate. But, Spartan came back due to Soulguard.

"What's the deal with that sword, yo?" Tetsuya asked as Sieger attacks Kemura but then he easily cleaved through him.

"It's basically a magic dragon eraser. Special properties is in the steel lets the user to destroy them with just one blow." Asmodai explained as Sieger was sliced in half and fell into the water with massive splashes, causes a drizzle to pour between the two fighters, Kemura was panting in exhaustion.

"Cha-ching! How do I get one of those?" Tetsuya asked.

"Don't forget, Tets. Buddyfight has some powerful card, you can't abandoning your playing style and add cards that might throw off the balance of your deck, just to win or two, cause you always lose in the end." Asmodai explained as he looked at his buddy.

Gao growled in frustration and Daisuke was frustrated as he glared at Kemura.

"He still needs more gauge, or it won't work! He has to call the ultimate form Sieger, he needs to win for Kiri!"

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid he lost his chance to call out Tempest Enforcer." Daisuke said.

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Kemura  
**

The students of Sengoku cheered for Kemura's victory as Sylph joined in to celebrate as well.

"We won! We won!"

"The match is really over! Kemura surprised everybody with this one! A disappointing lost for Aibo!" Paruko announced a conflict.

"He used a Hate card?" Zanya asked as he walked to the group.

"What's that, Z?" Akatsuki asked.

"It's a counterbalance designed to target specific opponents." Baku explained as Akatsuki gasped.

"Wait a sec. Isn't that like cheating?"

"No, it's not against the rules and the card's are totally useless they're used against certain opponents." Zanya explained.

"It doesn't exactly sound like fair play if you asked me." Kuguru said as she looked at Zanya, "You wouldn't use a Hate card, would you, Zanya?"

"A girl!" Zanya said as he blushed and fidgeted his glasses, "That's not the point here, but lots of people use them. And anyway, shouldn't we be focusing more on the fact we lost two matches in a row?"

Kemura slowly descended to the ground as he deactivated his Buddy skill as he runs to his so-called friend, "G-genma...!" Genma stepped back from disappointment as he wiped his eyes and turned away before he walked to the group with Gao and the others with their worried expressions.

"You okay, Genma?" Gao asked.

"I vow never to be the kind of leader who makes excuse for his failure. I made mistake and I'm sorry. I must continue training." Genma said sadly as he took off to the forest. Kemura looked at his friend as he flew away and he fell down to his knees in sadness, dropping the card.

"Hey, why so sad?" Sylph asked.

"He's really upset with that card." Kazane said.

"Are you mad at me? Did I mess up?" Sylph asked, concernedly as Kemura began to sobbed harder.

"Win... not everything!" Kemura cried as Sylph tried to calm her buddy down.

"Please don't cry! I'm sorry that I didn't pay more attention!"

"So if he didn't put that card in his deck, who did?" Kazane asked as Gao gasped of who is responsible for that.

"Don't know! Unless..." Then he looked at the Sengoku students, "Hey! You gave it to him, didn't you, Rouga?!" He yelled but Rouga didn't respond to him.

"Hahahahaha! I am the mastermind! Even a fool and his flying bug have their uses." Raremaro chuckled deviously.

"It was worth a risk, and we now we have a reward." Shosetsu agreed.

"A cunning move to secure the win." Shosetsu's buddy advised.

"Hmph, I couldn't care less for that. I'm out." Saotome said as he leaves.

"But wasn't that kem-boy's first victory like, ever?" Kanahebi snicked as Raremaro turned to Rouga, standing on top of the Sengoku Building roof as he stared down to the battle.

"What do you think, Mr. Aragami? My brilliantly devised scheme worked perfectly, wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

"We won, and that is always the objective. But, still, it was a cheap way to win. It's not how I play." Rouga said as it made the others gasp with Raremaro growling at him.

* * *

Spotlight shown with Daisuke appearing, "Hello, everyone. That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be something interesting. It'll be up against me and Saotome. And the best one, I'll use Dragonic Fighters for the next chapter. Wish me luck!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	30. A Lovely Fateful Encounter

Chapter 29: A Lovely Fateful Encounter

* * *

"Dragon Vanishing Balmung!" Raremaro grinned as Kemura held a golden sword with a handle that looks like a dragon claw with red scales in the blade.

"What's the deal with that sword, yo?" Tetsuya asked as Sieger attacks Kemura but then he easily cleaved through him.

"It's basically a magic dragon eraser. Special properties is in the steel lets the user to destroy them with just one blow." Asmodai explained as Sieger was sliced in half and fell into the water with massive splashes, causes a drizzle to pour between the two fighters, Kemura was panting in exhaustion.

"Cha-ching! How do I get one of those?" Tetsuya asked.

Genma stepped back from disappointment as he wiped his eyes and turned away before he walked to the group with Gao and the others with their worried expressions.

Kemura looked at his friend as he flew away and he fell down to his knees in sadness, dropping the card.

"Hey, why so sad?" Sylph asked.

"He's really upset with that card." Kazane said.

"Win... not everything!" Kemura cried.

"So if he didn't put that card in his deck, who did?" Kazane asked as Gao gasped of who is responsible for that.

"Don't know! Unless..." Then he looked at the Sengoku students, "Hey! You gave it to him, didn't you, Rouga?!" He yelled but Rouga didn't respond to him.

"Winning a match with a Hate Card doesn't automatically make you some kind of magician. Am I right?" Asmodai said.

"Never good to be hating, yo." Tetsuya agreed.

"If winning's all you care about, I can see why you would use them." Kuguru said as Baku growled as he showed his disgust of why the Students at Sengoku would use a Hate Card against their opponents.

"What do you think, Z? Would you use it if it's the only way to win?" Akatsuki asked.

"Maybe, if it was the only way." Zanya replied as Tsukikage agreed with 'nin'.

"Big brother, is using a Hate Card really that useful?" Haruka asked her brother.

"Yeah, but you can decide whether if you want to use it. Because if winning's important, then you don't know what it means to have fun." Daisuke explained as he felt frustrated.

"That's it! I'm going next!" Kazane shouted.

"Why you?" Blade asked as he sees his buddy angry.

"Huh?" Gao asked.

"I don't usually get angry, but when I do, it's for a good reason! Good or bad, these Hate Cards are messing with the fun!" Kazane explained her reasons, "No way! This isn't the Buddyfight I know!"

Daisuke knew how she feels until he heard a sound of an arrow as it appeared behind him. He turned and walked to it as the others didn't noticed. The arrow has a letter wrapped around it as he opened it with a message.

"_Daisuke, if you are reading this. Meet me at the lake, you should know where its at. We are going to have a little talk. Yours Truly, Saotome."_

He noticed a heart on next to his name, "No doubt about it... I never thought this could end up this way."

Baku turned and noticed Daisuke was over there, "Hey, Daisuke! Whatcha doing?" He asked as the others turned and Daisuke turned to them.

"Oh, I just thought that I need to go."

"Wait, going?" Baku asked.

"Where are you going, yo?"

"Just going to check on Genma." Daisuke answered.

"But what about the match?" Kuguru asked.

"Yeah, I'm going up against Kemura!" Kazane said.

"I'm sure you can open Kemura's heart after the little Hate Card incident. And besides, Genma needs a friend to encourage. I'm sure you can do it, right?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! Then, good luck, Daisuke!" Kazane said as Daisuke nodded.

"Take care of my sister, guys!" The others nodded in agreement as Daisuke heads off.

* * *

At the forest, Daisuke made it at the lake, he looked and didn't see anything suspicious, "This is where he said we should meet. But I don't see him." Then he hears a music playing from the lute as he saw Saotome hidden in the trees, "So that's where you were."

"Been a long time, isn't it, old friend?" Saotome asked.

"You can come down. You did said we need to talk." Daisuke said as Saotome leap down from the tree to the ground as he walked closer to him.

"Come now, is that how you say that to your friend, after all these years?"

"You can drop the act." Daisuke figured.

"What act?"

"The manly act. Trying to your hide yourself in a sheep's clothing."

"What are you talking about, Daisuke?"

"I said drop it... Sakuya Hinata." Daisuke knows who he really is, or perhaps a she.

Saotome snicked as he began to laugh, "Oh, I never expected you to see through me. But I guess I'll show my true self." He said as he held the card up as it flashes and he was engulfed in the light. It shows a woman that wears the same clothing, except the yukata has cherry blossom patterns on it, light violet long hair, black short pants and black slipper instead of sandals, "So what do you think now?"

"I like you better than your manly persona." Daisuke replied.

"Oh, how nice. So how did you figure it out?"

Daisuke pulled out the letter, "There was a heart next to your man name, it's obvious that you pulled that trick on me. But I never expected to see you after all these years."

Sakuya laughed, "Of course! How else do you expect ever since we first start attending at Sengoku Academy?" She said as they remembered the times they met as SenCad.

"Oh I remember. We first buddyfight to decide who takes the seat near the window to see the view. And another time, we fought to decide who gets that last plate of curry. And then we fought to decide of who gets to used the restroom. Though that's embarrassing for you since it's the boys' restroom." Daisuke explained.

Sakuya felt embararssed, "Oh, I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to do that on purpose."

"On purpose?" He asked as he remembered something hurtful, "You slapped me just because you think I tricked you. And I still remember the pain." He rubbed his cheek.

"I said I was sorry." Sakuya sighed, "You don't seem to remember a good memory about me."

"Oh, there is." Daisuke replied.

"Hm?"

"I remember after school, I hear the sound of a lute." He remembered his time as a student

* * *

_He was in the forest when he heard the sound, "Where is that coming?" He noticed that he's getting closer, "It's coming from that lake." He rushed over to find it. As he got to the lake, he searched the surroundings, "Huh? Nothing? But I was sure it was coming from here."_

_"Oh, so you heard it?" A voice asked as Daisuke turned to see Sakuya, laying down on the branch of the tree, playing her lute._

_"Wait, Sakuya? You played that tune?" Daisuke asked._

_"Of course I did. You can tell that I played the lute." Sakuya said as she got off the tree and walked to Daisuke, "So, how do you like it?"_

_Daisuke gave it some thought as he replied, "It was beautiful."_

* * *

Sakuya cover her face with her hat as if she was blushed, "Yeah. You like my music because it was a beautiful thing you ever heard."

"Yeah. It is. So enough of that. Why do you want me here for anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, right." She put her hat back on, "There's something I wanna show you. Come on with me." She turns as she heads off to where they're going.

* * *

At the cave, Daisuke follows Sakuya in the dark cave.

"I didn't know there was a cave here. How did you find this?" Daisuke asked.

"Back before I was a student, I found this cave here when I was looking." Sakuya replied.

"Looking for what exactly?"

"Something I can use as a pick for my lute."

"You really are something, huh?"

"Yep. And here we are." They made it as Sakuya presented a familiar field.

"Whoa. Is that a Fighting Stage?" Daisuke looked at the field as there were stones in the same position as the stage but with water filled in the gaps around.

"Sure looks like it." Sakuya said as she starts to take off her yukata.

"Whoa! Hey! What are you trying to do?!" He turns around.

"What are you talking about? We are going to have a Buddyfight."

"Huh?" Daisuke turned to see Sakuya, who had her yukata took off, she has her sports gear on and she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"What're you staring at? Take off your jacket and let's get started." She pulled out her light violet core deck case.

Daisuke then smiled, "Yeah, let's should." He removed his jacket and pulled out his core deck case, "Just like old time."

"Same deck as last time?"

"You know it."

"Then let's go!" Sakuya heads to the center of the stage and got into position as Daisuke went to the opposite and did the same.

"Ready?" Daisuke asked.

"Ready."

"Lend me the strength of the thousand dragons. Lend me your power! Lumenize, Dragonic Fighters!" He pulled out six cards to his hand.

"The Gods and Goddesses are known to be together. They create new life! Lumenize, Heaven's Persona!" She lumenized a mirror with special decoration on it as he pulled out the cards from the back of the mirror.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!" Ryuuga swings his flag around and pin the pole to the ground.

"Legend World!" Her Buddy next to her is a beautiful goddess, wearing a colorful kimono, her hair black and long, wearing the crown on her head, her face has markings around her eyes and the solar sun was behind her as she covered her mouth with a fan, she pulled out.

* * *

(D: 10/Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Amaterasu... never thought I get to see her again." Daisuke said.

"Yep, and your Buddy, Ryuuga, he's seemed to gotten stronger all of the sudden. But that doesn't mean that you won't go easy on me, would you?" Sakuya asked.

"Heh, no way. Believe me, if I do that, then it wouldn't be a fair fight. I'll go first, Charge and Draw!" He did his Charge and Draw, "I call to the center, Dragonic Hero, Hayabusa! And to the right, Dragonic Dancer, Lili!" He called out his two monsters to the center and left positions, "Lili's skill, Hayabusa gets an additional critical when she called to the left or right positions. Hayabusa, attacks the fighter!"

"Right!" He jumped into the center and attacks Sakuya with his blade, "Dragonic Slash!" He dealt her 3 damage. All of the sudden, the platform begins to crack but they didn't noticed

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 10/Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(S: 7/Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Impressive. You've improved yourself." Sakuya complimented.

**Your Move**

"But not good enough! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the center, the Goddess of Creation, Izanami!" She called out a woman that wears a white shrine maiden outfit, has jewelry necklace on her neck, bracelets, black hair and a circlet. (Goddess of Creation, Izanami-Size 1/5000/1/6000), "And to the left, The God of Light, Izanagi!" She called out a man with a white hair, wearing a samurai armor, headband, and carries a katana in his hand. (God of Light, Izanagi-Size 1/6000/2/4000).

"Well, well. Using God and Goddess monsters from Legend World, huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep and it gets better. Izanagi, perform a Link Attack with Izanami to attack Hayabusa!" She commanded those two as both of them joined hands together in the center, "And with Izanami's skill, when she attacks, I can pay 1 gauge to nullify any attacks until the end of your turn."

Daisuke shows no reaction after hearing the effect as Izanami created a barrier around her.

"And I activate Izanagi's skill, by paying one life, I can destroy one monster on the left or right positions. And I'll start off of destroying Lili!" She commanded as Izanagi released the flames on Lili as she was burned up and destroyed. Both of them destroyed Hayabusa with their Link Attack, "Izanagi has a Double Attack, so attack again!" Izanagi used his katana to slash Daisuke as he was dealt with 2 damage as his platform began to crack too.

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(S: 6/ Item: None/ G: 2: Izanagi/Izanami/None)

* * *

**Your Move**

"Heh, not bad. Destroying my two monsters and giving me damage. Still, your strategy is the same as last time. But I'll change mine. Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay two gauge and add two cards in the soul, I call to the center. Dragonic Berserker, Kaien!" He called out a tan skinned muscular human with black tattoos that resemble a dragon on both arms. He wears black scaled armor gauntlets and helmet that nearly cover his head, only showing his mouth and green eyes. He also wears a red clothing with black insignias all over it. As he was called out, he roared, "I cast, Dragonic Burst Roar! With this spell, when one of my cards dealt damage on my opponent, I can choose one of my Dragonics to get a Double Attack once per turn!" His card changed into a orb as it floated next to him. (Dragonic Berserker, Kaien - Size 3 7000/2/5000)

"Wait, does that mean...?" Sakuya assumed.

"Even thought Izanami can't be attacked, it doesn't mean I can't use an effect to destroy it. With Kaien's skill, by paying one gauge, I destroy one monster and you take 2 damage! Go, Berserk Blast!" Daisuke commanded as Kaien roars and burst out his attack as he destroy Izanami as blast pierced through and attack Sakuya, dealting her 2 damage, the platform's crack has begun to expand, "With Burst Roar's skill, Kaien gets the Double Attack. Kaien, attack the fighter!" Kaien roars as he attacked her with his gauntlets, dealting her 2 damage and the crack began to grow bigger, "Again!" He was about to attack her again, however...

"Cast! Illusion Reflection! If a monster attacks me, the damage will be dealt to you instead!" Sakuya said as the mirror appeared in front of her, revealing Daisuke in it.

"What?!" He yelled as Kaien hit the mirror as Daisuke felt Kaien's attack as he was dealt with 2 damage instead.

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 6/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Kaien/None)

(S: 2/ Item: None/ G: 2: Izanagi/None/None)

* * *

Daisuke kneel down after being attacked by his own monster, "Man, you used my own attack against me. And I thought that strategy would usually work."

"It's going to take a lot more than using the Double Attack with Kaien's skill to defeat me. But I gotta admit, you really are something. But I guess that's what I like about you." Sakuya complimented.

"Hm. What was that?" Daisuke didn't listened.

"Nothing. My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast, Miasma! Once per turn, I send one of my opponent's monsters to the Drop Zone and I gain 1 life for that!" She cast as the dark mist engulfs around Kaien as he instantly disappeared in other words, destroyed and Sakuya has her one life back.

"No! Kaien!"

"I pay one gauge to equip myself with the Fan of Suzaku!" She equipped a colorful feather fan with phoenix feather on it and has a chinese symbol of phoenix in the center, "And with its skill, I can call out any size 1 monster from the hand, I call to the center, the Immortal Phoenix, Suzaku!" She called a phoenix with colorful feathers around and wearing a golden armor with a red orb in the center. (Immortal Phoenix, Suzaku - Size 1/4000/1/3000), "Suzaku, Izanagi! Perform a Link Attack and attack the fighter!" Izanagi jumped on Suzaku as they come charging in on Daisuke, dealting 3 damage, "Izanagi, Double Attack!"

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullified it as he gained one gauge.

"Then I'll attack you instead!" She waved the fan to release fiery winds attacks on Daisuke.

"I pay 2 gauge to call out Dragonic Guardian, Phalanx to the center!" He call out a former green armordragon that has two horns on its head, he wears a brown heavy armor with a big round metal shield on its right hand that is embed with a big letter X, "And with its skill, when it called, it gains 2000 defense and it'll be the attack target for this turn." Daisuke explained as Phalanx blocked off the attack.

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 3/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Phalanx/None)

(S: 3/ Item: Fan of Suzaku/ G: 2: Izanagi/None/Suzaku)

* * *

"You survived, no wonder you used Blue Dragon Shield. You needed a second gauge just so you can call out Phalanx." Sakuya figured.

"Not better than the defense than the offense. Luckily for me, this deck is what makes me feel stronger." He looked at his core gadget, "I guess it was my life's purpose to use it."

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said.

"Same here." Sakuya smiled as she agreed.

**Your Move**

"It's my turn now! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at his hand and smiled, "And now it's my turn to have the fun we get! I move Phalanx to the left and I equipped Dragonic Strike Fist!" Phalanx was moved and he paid one gauge and one life for it, "And next, I'll call out Dragonic Assassin, Muraryu to the right! And then I'll have Phalanx attack Suzaku!"

"Go! Dragonic Bash!" Phalanx said as it comes charging with it shield and bashed Suzaku directly as it was destroyed.

"Suzaku's skill, by discarding a card from my hand and paying one gauge, I can bring it back from the Drop Zone, Resurrection Ashes!" Sakuya activated as Suzaku appeared from the flames as it came back to the center.

"Muraryu, perform a Link Attack and attack Suzaku again!" Both ran as they jumped and attacked Suzaku with their blade and fist as Suzaku is destroyed.

"Activating it again! Resurrection Ashes!" Sakuya discarded a card and paid one gauge as Suzaku revived from the flames.

"Not yet! Penetrate!" He punched Sakuya as she was dealt with 1 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 2/ Item: Dragonic Strike Fist/ G: 0: Muraryu/None/Phalanx)

(S: 2/ Item: Fan of Suzaku/ G: 0: Izanagi/Suzaku/None)

* * *

"Nice try. But as long as I can keep this up, I will finally win this match." Sakuya said.

"We'll see, but as long as Phalanx is around, he'll protect me no what." Daisuke said.

"Oh really, then I'll just destroy him instead."

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I move Suzaku to the right. And I cast, the Set Spell, Scrolls of Legends!" She cast as the orb floated next to her.

"Scrolls of Legends?" Daisuke asked.

"With this, I can increase my Legend World's monster's power to 3000 by paying one gauge."

"So now, it increases her two monsters power, might be enough to destroy Phalanx, I'll better devise the plan." Daisuke whispered as he said, "Phalanx, move to the center!" Phalanx moved from right to the center.

"Izanagi, attack Phalanx!" Izanagi prepared his stance with his katana as he jumps and strike Phalanx with his blade.

"Cast! Dragonic Strength!" Daisuke cast as Phalanx engulfed itself in light, "It gain 3000 power and defense and gets a Counterattack!" Daisuke explained as Phalanx bashed Izanagi out of the field as he was destroyed.

"Alright, then Suzaku, perform a Link Attack now!" Suzaku flies around as Sakuya jumps on Suzaku as she jumps off and used her fiery winds to blow off Phalanx's shield and Suzaku engulfed himself in flames as it charged as Phalanx as he was shoved down and was destroyed.

**End of Move**

* * *

(D: 2/ Item: Dragonic Strike Fist/ G: 0: Muraryu/None/None)

(S: 2/ Item: Fan of Suzaku/ G: 0: None/None/Suzaku)

* * *

Sakuya panting as both of them were getting tired for all the excitement they made.

"We're still tied, but none of us are winning." Sakuya said.

"Obviously. And we had both one monster left on our side of the fields and I don't think you have the chance of winning." Daisuke said.

"Is that so? And how are you going to do that?"

"By putting the best combo I can use! Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddy call to the right, Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga!" He called out his buddy as Ryuuga jumps to the right position and gain 1 life due to Buddy Gift.

"Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga. Present and accounted for." Ryuuga made his entrance.

"Seriously? That's the best, you can do?"

"Hey. I wanted to try say something."

Sakuya began to laughed, "That's so funny! It's no wonder you two are perfect partners!"

"He's not something I relied on to."

"Hey!"

"I cast Dragonic Charge!" He gains 3 gauge, "And now, the moment, we all be waiting for! Final Phase! Impact!" He prepared his stance as he raised his core gadget up, "Ryuuga and Muraryu! Lend me your power!"

"Right!"

"Hm!" Ryuuga and Muraryu jumped as they began spirit and went into the fist.

"By paying 3 gauge and sacrificing 2 Dragonic monsters, I'll destroy all monsters on your field and you take 3 damage. And for each monster that is destroyed, 1 critical is added." Daisuke said as he felt charge up and ran across the field as he jumps and threw his punch, "Go! Fist of the Thousand Dragons!" The dragon spirits came out of the fist as they attacked Suzaku and destroyed and it was about destroyed Sakuya, "Heh. And that's how it's done."

"I cast Goddess's Sun of Protection!" She cast a giant Sun in front of her.

"What?! She blocked off my impact?!" Daisuke asked as the dragon spirits tried to break the Sun but they all burned up.

"Hm. How do you like that? I mean if I haven't use my counterspell, who knows what'll happen to the platform here." Sakuya said as she heard the platform breaking.

"Huh?"

"Uh oh."

The platform breaks as Sakuya fell into the water.

"Sakuya!" Daisuke jumps into the water and managed to rescue her out of the water.

* * *

Daisuke built a fire so they can dry themselves from getting wet.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Daisuke. I owe you one." Sakuya thanked.

"Yeah, but I never realized the platforms were unstable due to the impact we made with our monsters. And now because of that, I'm afraid the match has now been cancelled." Daisuke said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry... I didn't know this could happen." She apologized.

"Nah, it's not like it's your fault. But anyway, if they didn't break, you would've won the match. And would be something you would've earned."

"Yeah. But with that spell card, it would've also allowed me to call out my Buddy without any cost."

"Really?!" He was surprised.

"That would've been my loss then."

"Of course it is." A voice said as Amaterasu came out of the deck, "Sakuya has been training herself ever since she wanted to see you again."

"Huh?"

"A-amateraru! Don't tell him that!" She blushed for hearing that.

Daisuke smirked, "But at least I can battle my with Dragonic Fighter's deck again as myself." He said as Sakuya felt bad.

"So you haven't fix the problem, huh?"

"Nothing I can do about it. I can never trust them after what they did to me." Daisuke explained his reasons.

"Are you going to find a way to fix it?"

"I hope so. Because I know something will happen eventually." Daisuke said as he stand up, "We need to get out of this cave, we need some fresh air. Wanna come?" He extended his hand to Sakuya as she smiled.

"Of course." She took his hand as she stand up and they went outside.

* * *

At the outside of the cave...

"Ah!" He covered his eyes with his arm, "So bright, how long have we been in there anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, only half an hour." Sakuya replied as she looked at her watch.

"A half an hour?! It felt like a hour for that!" Daisuke reacted.

"Well, I guess time for me to go." Sakuya said.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Well, I came here because I thought you would come here someday. That's why I became an instructor. So that way, I would wait for you to come here to battle me." She explained her reason.

"Wow..." Daisuke said as he rubbed the back of his head, "You would go that far for me? You didn't do that."

"Why wouldn't I be for my old friend after all of these years?"

"But where would you go? This might be the last time we see each other again."

"I know, that's why I plan to go travel, so I can train myself and battle you again this time."

"Heh, you really are something, Sakuya. I suppose I should head back, Kazane's match should end soon." He said as he looked at the tower.

"Then this is goodbye, Daisuke. I'll see again soon."

**Buddy Skill On**

Her Buddy Skill activated as colorful wing appeared on her back and she floated up.

"Me too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She starts to fly away as she began turn, "One more thing."

"Huh?" Daisuke was confused as Sakuya hugged him tightly.

"I will miss you, Daisuke. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah. I will miss you too." He hugged her back as he let go and Sakuya flew away. Ryuuga came out of the deck.

"Are you going to miss the girl that you like, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke punched him in the head.

"Who's say that I like her?" He lied, "But since this match is a draw. I guess it wouldn't count as a victory."

"Yeah. Should we head back to the others?" Ryuuga asked.

"Of course we do, don't want them to get too suspicious. Back in the deck." Daisuke said to Ryuuga as he nodded and went back in. Daisuke walks to Sengoku Academy as he turns to the sky, "There's no one like her can be replaced." He turned back as he heads off.

* * *

Back at the Sengoku Academy...

Daisuke made it back as he heard the results of the battle.

**Game Over. Winner: Kazane Fujimiya**

"Incredible! Aibo's now on the board! But, we still need 4 more wins to complete our mission and get Kiri back!" Paruko announced as the two monsters disappeared and two fighters descended onto the battlefield.

Sylph whined, "We really lost!"

"That match was totally cool!" Kazane said as she extended her hand, "Now, we're friends. We should play again sometime!" She offered.

Kemura took her hand, "You got it, kem!"

"So, Kazane won? And she opened his heart to have fun in Buddyfighting. Amazing..." Daisuke said as the others noticed that he's back and they told them about what has been happening the battle.

* * *

As those two talked to each other, the other 4 generals were watching from the tower...

"Whoever fights next has to win, understand?" Rouga recalled as Kemura and Sylph flew back to the balcony.

"Kemura grateful to Rouga, kem." Kemura thanked as Rouga grunted in question, "Because you teach me how to Buddyfight good, kem, Kemura can now make some good friends." Rouga grunted as he walked away.

"Win or lose, he's never happy." Raremaro said.

"Raremaro!" Kemura came to Raremaro in his anrgy expression including Sylph, "You one put card in Kemura's deck? You have to tell first, kem!"

"What he said!" Sylph yelled as it made Raremaro sweatdropped and whimper.

"Okay... But I only did it for you... to help you win." He whimpered his reason.

"Do that again, Kemura never forgive you!" Kemura shouted out his warning as it made Raremaro fall flat on his behind, making Kanahebi laughed with Shosetsu stared in surprised.

"Hey, Kem-kem!" Kazane called as Kemura and Sylph came back down to her, "Come on, why don't we fight again, right now?" She offered a rematch.

"Can't." Kemura declined as Kazane gasped, "Sorry, someone else Kemura needs to fight first, kem."

"You're right. That's a good call." Kazane agreed as she gave her thumbs-up, Kemura and Sylph flied over to the mountains.

"Where do you think he's going to such a hurry?" Akatsuki was wondering.

"Into the mountains would be my best guess." Kuguru assumed.

"Yeah." Gao agreed.

"He's gonna make peace with Genma, yo." Tetsuya said.

"Nice." Asmodai said.

In the forest, Genma is practicing, punching into one of his sparring trees in wrapped tongue as trying to punched out his frustration from the match, as his hat was blown away from his head. Luckily, a certain tongue just caught it in the nick of time as he walked towards Genma with the hat with an apology to give.

"Do you think Genma would forgive him?" Haruka asked.

"Of course he will. Besides me, they have been good friends for ages." Daisuke said.

"I wonder who the fighter is gonna be for the next match of this showdown?" Paruko asked as she hovered around the area.

"I'll go." Kazane recommended herself, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Hey, nobody likes a gamehog!" Blade complained.

"I'll fight next." Zanya considered, "We saw you fight already and told Daisuke about it. It's time for someone else to have a turn, like me."

"Ill-mannered!" Blade yelled.

"I guess you're right." Kazane admit.

"You got rev up, watching Kazane's match too, huh?" Gao assumed.

"Nah-uh!" Zanya got embarrassed, "Don't forget we can't afford to lose a single match now! That's enough motivation for me. It's time we show them how good Aibo really is! Come on, guys! It's go time!" Zanya pulled out his deck.

"Yeah. Right on!" Akatsuki said and Tsukikage turns to his true form as he replied with 'nin'.

* * *

Spotlights shown with Daisuke and Ryuuga appearing again.

"Hello, everyone, we're back for more!" Daisuke said.

"Did you see our match? It was great, having to battle against his girlfriend." Ryuuga said as Daisuke used his two fist and squeeze his head.

"Stop embarrassing me, Ryuuga. This is a match, not romance." Daisuke said.

"Ow, come on. Have a little fun, ow."

Daisuke sighed as he let go of Ryuuga, "That's the end of this chapter, the next one will be Zanya versus Kanahebi. Til then, goodbye everyone."

"Bye!" Ryuuga waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	31. Kisaragi Style vs Kanahebi Style

Chapter 31: Kisaragi Style vs Kanahebi Style

* * *

At the previous match, Kazane claimed her match by finishing Kemura off with Blade's Double Attack.

**Game Over. Winner: Kazane Fujimiya.**

"Yeah!" Kazane cheered.

"I wonder who the fighter's gonna be for the match of the showdown?" Paruko asked as she hovered around.

"I'll go." Kazane recommended, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Hey, nobody likes a gamehog." Blade complained.

"I'll fight next." Zanya considered himself, "We saw fight already and told Daisuke about it. It's time for someone else to have a turn like me."

"Ill-mannered!" Blade shouted.

"I guess you're right." Kazane said.

"You've got rev up, watching Kazane's match too, huh?" Gao assumed.

"Nah-uh!" Zanya was embarrassed, "Don't forget we can't afford to lose a single match now! That's enough motivation for me! It's time we show them how good Aibo really is!" Zanya said as he pulled out his deck, "Come on, guys! It's go time!"

"Yeah! Right on!" Akatsuki agreed as Tsukikage transforms to his true form as he agreed with 'nin'.

* * *

Zanya prepared himself as he move to the platform with his buddy by his side.

"Zanya's in the spotlight again!" Paruko announced as she got close to Zanya as he blushed.

"A girl!" He turned to avoid looking at her.

"People are dying to know. How are you feeling?" Paruko asked as she used her mic to have Zanya reply.

"Well..." Zanya said as he adjusted his glasses, "I know I'm gonna win. As for my feelings. I... uh... Akatsuki!" He turned to change the subject of the question of his feelings but he didn't see his brother with the Aibo group.

"If you're looking for your little bro. Last, I saw him, he was dancing around like this." Asmodai said as he imitated what Akatsuki was doing as Zanya figured out what he meant.

"Don't worry about it, Zanya. My sister has that feeling too, so she decide to go too." Daisuke said.

"Ha... yeah. That could only mean one thing." Axia said.

"What'd I tell ya? These humans are seriously weird." Drum said.

* * *

At the Sengoku Student Dormitory, Akatsuki is desperately running to find the restroom and Haruka is following him. He hopped as he was going at his limit.

"Ah, please hold it in, Akatsuki! We need to keep looking!" Haruka said.

"Then why don't we ask somebody for directions?" He asked, desperately.

Two Sengoku Students were walking in the halls as they walked past Haruka and Akatsuki as they hid themselves in the cloth to camouflage the wall. Both were relieved that they were safe, however a beak tapped on Akatsuki's head and then hit it harder.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Akatsuki asked.

"Are you hurt, Akatsuki?" Haruka asked.

"I'm okay. But what hit me?" Akatsuki said as they looked and were spotted by Yamigararu as they screamed.

"Intruders detected." Yamigarasu informed himself.

* * *

"What are they doing? The match is starting any second now." Zanya's getting impatient.

"Hey!" A voice yelled as Zanya saw that it was Yamigarasu flying and holding Akatsuki and Haruka on his feet, "Does these belong to you?"

"Let them go!" Gao demanded.

"Haruka!" Daisuke yelled out.

Tsukikage shifted in front of Zanya as Yamigarasu descends a bit.

"Sending over two little runts to spy on us. That's one way to do it." A voice said as it reveals to be Kanahebi, who is appearing on the balcony, "Zanya Kisaragi, right?"

"A ninja's gotta do what a ninja's gotta do." Akatsuki quoted.

"I thought you said we were going to find a bathroom." Haruka complained as Yamigarasu dropped both of them as they fall flat on their behinds on the ground.

"Pretty back to where we started." He said as they ran back to the others.

"For the record, I don't fight using any of those Hate cards. My skills are enough to beat you. Hurry up, you two!" Zanya said.

Kanahebi laughed, "Stop trying to act so cool. I remember when you used to run around, dressed like a ninja too." He recalled as Zanya felt embarrassed.

"Read the sign, it's over there." Kuguru pointed out.

"Thanks, I just hope I can make it." Akatsuki thanked as he ran off to where Kuguru pointed out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Haruka followed him again.

"How'd you know about that?!" Zanya asked.

"Oh, don't tell me that you forgot." Kanahebi said, "The Kanahebi Style Ninja, the day they were captured."

Zanya gasped as he remembered, "It can't be-!"

* * *

In the past, Zanya was wearing the same ninja clothes that Akatsuki wears. He was at an incident, involving with the police as many ninjas that are arrested walked past him.

"The Ninja are now being led out by police." The news reporter said, "From what we're hearing, this completes the capture of all Kanahebi Style Ninjas."

As the Kanahebi ninjas walked, an older man with the same hair color as Zanya's with a pointed beard, wearing a commanding officer uniform was looking for anyone suspicious in the group.

"I don't think so." One of the ninjas said as he broke the handcuffs and used a smokescreen to escape from the police as many ninjas escape in pursuit.

"Stop them!" The commanding officer ordered, "Don't let them escape!" As the nets appeared, they managed to captured the escaped ninjas.

"Father!" Young Zanya ran to his father, "I don't understand, why can't we let them go? Just this once, they're too awesome to be locked up." He asked his father for consideration.

"My son, one day you'll realized, it's my job to ensure that justice is done. I'm sorry." He replied as young Zanya was worried.

"This isn't over." The leader of Kanahebi Style ninja said, "I'll make our tradition's live on and in spite of them. You will follow in my footsteps, won't you, my son?" He asked his son, Kanahebi to carried on his path as he looked at the young Zanya.

* * *

"You're one of them..." The older Zanya said, "And you escaped."

"Head of the famous Kanahebi Family. That's who you're looking at. The guy's who gonna demolish and embarrass you in the next match!" Kanahebi proclaimed as everyone gasped.

"What a small world! Katana, that is! This is Paruko Nanana live from the Cho-Hakone mountains with breaking news! The descendant of the Legendary ninjas is a student here at SenCad! Let's go in for a closer look!" Paruko was going to get an interview to Kanahebi.

"What can I say? Ninja's always been cool. You ever wants to join them, cause nobody can beat them, don't you forget it! One unknown fact is that up to years ago, we were still being asked to work as spies." Kanahebi explained his story.

"The Kanahebi Ninja was a corrupted organization, said to have high out members to commit all types of crimes." Zanya explained what Kanahebi's intentions.

"No one's perfect. Remember, the Ninja Arts has been passed down for over generations. My dad always say that it'll be a wasted if we didn't used our skills to make a little coin. Know what I'm saying. That is until the time we got caught red-handed. By your old man, Police Commissioner, Kisaragi." Kanahebi said as Zanya adjusted his glasses.

"Did you hear that?! It was enough of a shocker to learn that we have a real live Ninja in our midst but now it turns out, he also got the connection to Zanya's past." Paruko announced as she went down to Zanya, "Is this true? Your father's really the Police Commissioner? Tell us about it. Do you eat a lot of doughnuts at your house?" Paruko laughed at that joke.

"Let's get this match started." Zanya said as he begins to lumenized his deck, "Striking down bandits, with skillful card play. Lumenize, behold Great and Criminal Rush Striker!"

"Capture, Constrict, and swallow them whole. I lumenize Cobra Crow Demonic Nightmare!" His core gadget is a ninja dagger that is cobra-colored.

"What's going on? Do I sense some tension in the air? I wonder if that Daddy drama we just found out has something to do with it?" Paruko asked as she sense the atmosphere in the field, "Ready... Set... Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Katana World!" Tsukikage held it up.

"I'm fighting for Katana World too." Yamigarasu held it up.

* * *

(Z: 10/Item: /G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/Item: /G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Kuguru is looking at her tablet for organization that Zanya told about, "Here! I found it. Listen to this, the secret Ninja organization, Kanahebi Style Ninjas rounded up and arrested. It said it was a really big story when we were little." She explained.

"So, this guy's seriously? He really is the descendant of Ninja Warriors?" Gao asked.

"Sounds pretty much as obvious, Gao." Daisuke said.

"Talk about being born to do something, hey, bro? I'm stoked to see how he's placed out will mesh with Zanya's strategy." Baku explained.

"I'm not worried. Big Z's the best Katana World fighter there is, you'll see." Akatsuki believed.

* * *

At the turn, Zanya makes his Charge and Draw.

"Did you draw your secret weapon Lethal Formation? No biggie, go ahead, use it if you want." Kanahebi offered.

"You know my moves. I guess I have to shake things up a bit if I'm gonna trick you. So, for this fight, I won't use my specialty, Lethal Formation. What do you think of that, huh?" Zanya devised.

"Wish I knew what they're saying. This is intense!" Gao was curious.

"Well, we can't hear it that far since they are high up." Daisuke said.

"I forgot that humans have the worst hearing ever. He said, he's not doing his usually thing." Drum recalled about Zanya not using his Lethal Formation move.

* * *

"Hold the phone! Did he just announce that he won't be using his signature move?! Is this some sort of new strategy? Or is Zanya just scrambling out there because his opponent's been studying his fighting style? Either way, we're in for an exciting match!" Paruko announced dramatically.

"Come on, Big Z." Akatsuki believed.

"I'm just giving it my handicap. I call Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo to center!" He called out his monster as Saizo swoops in and attacks Kanahebi, dealting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Saizo/None)

(K: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Nice try, I guess. But you still don't measure up. Not against guys like me. We're the real deal." Kanahebi said as Zanya growled quietly, "Prepare to be schooled in Kanahebi Style Nin-jitsu. Alright. Draw! Charge and Draw! Ninja Arts Final Showdown on the Gojo Bridge! And my powerful Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation!" He cast two set spells on the left and right around him.

"I think both of those are set spells." Kuguru figured.

"He can use two set spells at once?" Haruka asked.

"The nerve! This guy's taken the paint right out of Zanya's playbook!" Drum complained.

"I call to the right, Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu." He called his buddy as he regained one life back.

"With a buddy call, Kanahebi regains one life point." Paruko announced.

"And Sniping Ninja, Yoichi to the left!" He called a ninja, wearing a green cloak around his body, has a scope lens on the right eye and carries a sniper gun, "To top it off, I call to the center, Firestreak Ninja, Gokuen!" He called a ninja with muscles, wears a mask with red clothes and has a white cape with a flame on it, "You're ready, Yami?" He asked his buddy as Yamigarasu set his aim and shoots his attack and destroy Saizo.

"Told ya. Piece of cake." Yamigarasu said.

"Okay. Yoichi, Gokuen! The center's wide open, attack the fighter!" Kanahebi commanded as Zanya grunted. Yoichi shoots his sniper at Zanya as it dealt him 1 damage and Gokuen throws his flame attack at Zanya, dealting him 1 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(K: 9/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"And with that, my Cobra Crow Poison Swamp Combo is complete." Kanahebi praised himself.

"What an exciting match. I can't even wait for a recap! Kanahebi's dished out some Ninja arts in set spells but incredibility after the first turn, each player suffered two damage points. Let's get back to the action!" Paruko was excited.

"Check it, yo! I can't believe that's only worth two damage." Tetsuya said.

"It'll be more. Combo he laid out won't go to full effect til some point in the next turn, bro." Baku explained.

"Are you watching this? Seriously, it's Zanya's turn to attack next." Drum then sighed, "Must be his mouth of air cause everyone's talking crazy."

"Katana World's no place for Demons. More better at making traps than avoiding them." Asmodai said as everyone agreed.

* * *

At the next turn, Zanya did his draw and Charge and Draw...

"Call to the right, Electron Ninja, Shiden! And on the left, Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo! Finally, I buddycall Tsukikage!" He buddycalled Tsukikage as he regained one life.

"Zanya's called out his ninjas too. Time to stealth it up!" Akatsuki said.

"First I'll take care of your buddy! Tsukikage, attack Yamigarasu!" Zanya commanded as Tsukikage comes in to attack as a bridge appear between those two. As Tsukikage tried to attack, he was blocked off as he said in his scroll, 'I cannot pass!'

Kanahebi laughed, "Set spell, Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge. And so the fun begins, huh? Now we only able to attack the center position."

"So then take out the center, Tsukikage! Attack!" Zanya recommended as Tsukikage got on the bridge and was about to attack Gokuen.

"Ability. Flame Barrier!" Kanahebi discarded a card as Gokuen released a flame barrier in front of him as Tsukikage tried to slash him but was burned back away as he became frustrated.

"I don't get it! Why's Gokuen's defense so strong?" Zanya asked.

"You don't know about his ability? All I do is discard one Ninja from my hand and his defense's increased for the rest of the turn." He explained. Zanya then looks at the field for his strategy, "You could try attacking the left and right instead but you are aware of Yoichi and Yamigarasu's abilities, right?"

"When a monster directly imposing a move, they get to inflict direct damage to the opposing fighter!" Zanya figured out their abilities.

"That's right. It's an ability. So it doesn't really matter whether the Great Gojo Bridge is there and the center is walked or not. I'll inflict damage on you either way, little doughnut eater." Kanahebi insulted Zanya.

"Being able to cause damage, no matter what he does?" Axia asked, "It's sound a lot like my ability."

"And you're a special rare, so that's saying something. But knowing Zanya, he'll find a way out of this." Gao believes.

"A defensive and offensive move together. That is quite a combo, but I don't think it's necessary for me to make that kind of strategy." Daisuke thinks.

"Even using Shiden and Saizo to hit him with a Link Attack won't be enough to defeat Gokuen in the center." Zanya thinks, "So, there's no point in attacking now. I declare end of move!"

* * *

(Z: 9/ Item: None/ G: 3: Shiden/Tsukikage/Saizo)

(K: 9/ Item: None/ G: 3: Yamigarasu/Gokuen/Yoichi)

* * *

"That's perfect. Ninja Arts Snake Gaze!" He cast as he paid one life.

"No way! He cast a Counterspell without being attacked!" Gao was surprised.

"Why would he do that?" Daisuke asked as Kanahebi was in his magenta aura as his eyes glowed and stared at Saizo as he became terrified and stand down.

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm going to light you up, Kisaragi!" Yamigarasu said as he shoots another blast at Zanya and was dealt with one damage.

**End Of Move**

* * *

"Hey. I don't get it. Why Saizo move like that?" Akatsuki asked.

"Snake Gaze is a handy Ninja art that forces one of the opponent's monsters into action. Basically, Saizo had no choice but to move and activate Yamigarasu's ability." Kuguru explained.

"Your attacks are too weak to reach me." Kanahebi said as Zanya, who was still groaning in pain, "Now, you're realizing that is if the match weird on you slowly receiving more and more damage. This is how the ninja you idolized since you were a kid, actually fight." Zanya thinks as he recalls the time when the Kanahebi Style Ninjas were captured.

* * *

_"It was that day, that I stopped the true meaning of becoming one of them. It would've been impossible."_

_As the rain pours, he dropped his hat on the puddle as he felt regretted in front of the temple._

* * *

Kanahebi laughed, "Spare me! You and I both know that for fighters like us, dreams are pointless. It's better in living reality. I serve Rouga now and follow his orders. Now, prepare for my next wave! Activate Poison Mist Formation!" He activated as the set spell began to glow as the poison flows out and Zanya got caught in it and was dealt with 1 damage, "Not too shabby, huh? It inflicts damage on you every time it's my turn. It may not look like much but it works."

"I totally get what's going on." Baku realized something.

"So fill me in, man." Gao said.

"Me too, I want to know what's going on." Haruka asked too.

"Kanahebi's got a pretty neat fighting style, he's not the type who uses an Impact card or equip an item and attack an opponent himself. Being a fan of Ninjas warfare, Zanya predicted how Kanahebi played. That's why he ditched the Lethal Formation." Baku explained.

"You wanna explain that in English, yo?" Tetsuya didn't understand what Baku meant.

"It's all about the activation. Lethal Formation triggers when an opponent uses an Impact, Item, or Spell card." Kuguru explained as she recalled Gao's battle with Zanya, "But since Kanahebi doesn't even use two of these, playing it would be a waste.

"It makes sense, the three choices wouldn't come in to play, so it wouldn't be a trap. Man, you gotta hand it to Zanya, he always one step up ahead, isn't he?" Gao said.

"Do you get it, Haruka?" Daisuke asked.

"Um, sort of." Haruka replied.

"Uh, I'm still kinda lost. Go over it again from the top." Drum was confused.

"Oh, Drum... You Armordragons never have been too quick." Axia said.

"Come on, Z." Akatsuki still believes.

Zanya then observes the field for anything for his strategies.

"Clear a path to the center! Take out his buddy!" Kanahebi ordered Yoichi to attack Tsukikage as he got shot and destroyed.

"Ability! Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Zanya activated Tsukikage's ability as he came back to the center.

Kanahebi growled, "I'll see that I can take care of that. Yamigarasu!" He ordered his Buddy to attack Tsukikage again.

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Tsukikage revives again.

"Gokuen!" He ordered Gokuen as he throw his flames and burned out Tsukikage.

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Tsukikage revives again.

Kanahebi became frustrated for Zanya's buddy to come back again, "Ha! You just wasted three cards from your hand. Cause you're so desperate to protect your center!"

"He's right. That's lot of cards to leave." Kazane said.

"Look closely, Kazane." Blade advised.

"The three cards he used for the Body Replacement when Backhand, Righthand, and Lethal Formation." Kuguru showed her tablet about what cards he discarded.

"Each of which are ineffective cards against the Ninja fighting style. That's why, Zanya sacrificed them." Blade explained the reasons.

"Man, he really knows how to work of what he's got." Gao said as Zanya is preparing for his next move.

* * *

At the inside of the tower...

"Ahhh... At this rate, the match is gonna take all day to finish." Raremaro was concerned of the situation of the battle, "They're averaging only one damage point a turn."

"Even so, if the battle continue this way, Zanya's sure to lose it." Shosetsu said. Rouga however, didn't say anything as he leans back against the beam.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Tsukikage! Shiden! Time for a Link Attack!" Zanya ordered two of his monsters to attack as Kanahebi growled in frustration. Both of them slashed Gokuen into pieces as he was destroyed, "Get him!" He ordered Saizo as he attacked Kanahebi, dealting him 2 damage.

"Better watch out. If your monster's on the left or right move..." Kanahebi warned.

"We warned him." Yamigarasu said.

"Now, we zap him." Yoichi said as they shot their blast attack at Zanya as he was dealt with one damage each.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 5/ Item: None/ G: 2: Saizo/Tsukikage/Shiden)

(K: 6/ Item: None/ G: 2: Yoichi/None/Yamigarasu)

* * *

"You're strong, just like I knew you would be. But so am I, and we're still in this! Come on, Tsukikage! Let's put out plan into action!" Zanya said as his buddy silently agreed.

"Not if I have something to say." Kanahebi said as he draw and Charge and Draw, "Activate, Set Spell!" The Poison Mist flows around him as he was dealt with 1 damage.

"Call to the center, Sniping Ninja, Yoichi!" He called another Yoichi, "Now, Yoichi on the left, attack Tsukikage!" The Yoichi on the left attacked Tsukikage as he was shot and destroyed.

"Ability! Nanomachine Body Replacement!" He activated Tsukikage's ability as he discarded one card and Tsukikage revives in the center.

"Yamigarasu, hit him again!" Yamigarasu shot Tsukikage as he was destroyed. Zanya looked at his hand to decide which he wanted to discard to revive Tsukikage to the field. Then he made his decision.

"Sorry, Tsukikage. Forgive me." Zanya decided not to waste his hand to save his buddy.

"Looks like you're finally out of cards to sacrifice."

"You know what's up when it comes to Ninja Arts." Zanya said as Kanahebi was surprised, "But something confuses me, when skills like your, why are you serving Rouga Aragami? My guess is that your dream of starting a revival."

"Like I said before, dreams are a waste of time." Kanahebi said as he remembered his battle against Rouga and lost at that time.

* * *

_"This legacy was left to me and me alone. But I realize it's unless against true strength. Aragami is a powerful fighter, he's on a totally different level than us. So I decided the best thing for me to do is jut follow his lead and maybe learn a few new tricks along a way. Plus, I get a lot of time to chill and have fun."_

* * *

Kanahebi chuckled.

"Make sense. That's what I know." Zanya agrees.

"If that's true, then you and I are the same." Kanahebi said.

"No! Cause I stop running away! You're still doing it!" Zanya denied with a reason as Kanahebi was surprised, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Zanya looked at his hand as he noticed something.

"I think he got it!" Baku realized what Zanya saw.

"Go get him, Zanya!" Gao cheered.

"Let's see what he can really do." Daisuke said.

"Now, I call! Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi to the center!" He called out a pale ninja that has a black hood with yellow lines and has two mechanical arms behind him and it was red on the arms and his rocket shoes, "Okay, Vertical Straight Line Rush!" Sarutobi ignited his rockets as he comes charging, "Sarutobi has an unusual ability to enter the Drop Zone and took an opponent's spell card with him!'

"Now, you see it! Now, you don't! Gojo Bridge is falling down! Falling!" Sarutobi send Gojo Bridge to the Drop Zone.

"Not good!" Kanahebi said.

"Now, listen to me!" Zanya yelled, "I put my dream on hold! My dream lives here in the world of Buddyfight! By using Katana World, I get to channel it."

"Is that why?" Akatsuki asked.

"And one day, Tsukikage and I will join the ranks of the Buddy Police and become Stealth masters of justice! Every time, I get my own to match, it's to achieve my future! Equip, Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru!" He equipped himself a Katana sword that is engulfed in green aura on its blade as he paid one gauge.

"I thought you would know better. Dreams like that aren't worth anything." Kanahebi said.

"Replacing Shiden and Saizo, I call to the left position, Wanderer the Gold!" He sacrificed two monster and bring out Wanderer that looks like a big samurai.

"In bloom all years, cherry blossom storm, scatter the petal powers and seize control of this match!" He said his poetic speech.

"Ah no! Not the Gold!" Kanahebi knew something would happen.

"He can attack all your monsters at the same time!" Zanya said.

"Sweet smell of victory, Cherry Blossom Storm!" Gold launched his petal storm attack on all of Kanahebi's monsters as he slashed all of them.

"Don't you know what a privilege it is to have a buddy? With your buddy at your side, you can achieve anything you set your mind to. Even if the odds are against you, so why are you letting Rouga tell you what to do?" Zanya asked.

"I don't know. You have a point." Kanahebi replied as he somehow was at a ground near the temple as he saw Wanderer the Gold in his sitting position.

"In all is punishment!" He attack Kanahebi with his cherry blossoms as he was dealt with 3 damage.

"The things about Gold is that he gives one damage point for each one he defeats." Baku explains.

"He's down to just 3 life points. Can he do it?" Kuguru asked.

"That ability is almost the same as my Impact card..." Daisuke thinks.

"I'll defeat the Ninja I once was idolized!" Zanya said as he comes to attack.

"I never seen Zanya like this before!" Drum was amazed.

"You should see him when he wakes up in the morning!" Akatsuki said.

"I've been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember! Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru! Twisted Spirit Purificaition!" Zanya slashed Kanahebi with Onimaru and dealt 3 damage as Kanahebi fell to the ground as the game ended.

* * *

(Z: 4/ Item: Onimaru/ G: 2: None/None/Wanderer)

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

"Impressive display. But the defeat such as that, who would fight next?" Raremaro asked.

"I will." Shosetsu recommended himself.

"No, I'll go." Rouga said as Raremaro and Shosetsu were surprised.

* * *

After the match is over, Kanahebi lies there and stood up as he saw his buddy coming as he give him a hand.

"What do you think? Follow the dream?" He asked as he smiled as those two joined together and left SenCad to follow their dreams.

* * *

Puffs of smokes shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga appeared out of it.

"Welcome back to the Corner Time for me and Ryuuga." Daisuke said.

"That's the end of this chapter, everyone. The next chapter will be Raremaro's battle against Gao Mikado. We will wish him luck." Ryuuga believes.

"Yeah. For now, review what you think of this chapter, guys. Til then, seeya, everybody." Both waved goodbye.


	32. Magic Guts

Chapter 32: Magic Guts

* * *

At the inside of the tower...

"I hate to bring this up, Mr. Aragami. but according to my sources, Dragon World user, Gao Mikado defeated you last time you fought. And it took him one turn to get it done." Raremaro reminded Rouga about his humiliating defeat, "You can see what this means to me, right?" He asked as Shosetsu gasped to know what he means.

"Why don't you spit it out?" Rouga asked, insultingly.

"If I beat someone you lost to, it would mean I'm a better fighter than you are. Interesting, don't you think?" He said as he opened up his fan, "Maybe you're not as good as you've been saying. If I win, it would be clear who the best fighter at SenCad really is."

"I would watch it." Rouga warned as he walked to Raremaro, "You're playing with fire. Yeah, watch it."

"On the contrary, you should be the one watching it. Watching while I make quick work on Mikado and reclaim leadership you stole from me." Raremaro declared.

"You always have a thirst for power. But I defeated you last time, according to the rules, I'm your superior!" Rouga said as Raremaro was surprised, "I took nothing from you. I'm just honoring the SenCad Code. So, go ahead. This fight is yours if you wanted. But it's obvious you're going to lose. Such a weak impulsive fighter like you." He insulted Raremaro.

"Who are you calling weak?!" Raremaro grunted as he calmed down, "If I win, will you finally accept challenge to a rematch. It will let us settle this once and for all." He offered.

"Ha, you wish." Rouga denied, "I bet you already picked out a Hate Card."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then there's no need for a rematch. But I'll tell you what, if you do actually defeat him, I'll gladly give you the top position at SenCad." Rouga offered a condition.

Raremaro closed his fan, "It's a deal. And I trust you won't go back on your own word?"

"Never..."

"Excellent. Let's go, Demonic Beast, Grendal! Raremaro called out his Buddy.

**Buddy Skill On**

The light flashes on the balcony as he appeared with his buddy that looks like a armordragon, wearing a brass armor and has black wings. Raremaro's core gadget looks like a bell at the shrine including the shrine light around it.

"I will be your opponent, Mikado."

"Awesome." Gao said as he came on the platform with Drum and Axia by his side.

* * *

"Welcome to the big match of the showdown! Representing Aibo Academy is Gao Mikado! His opponent is Sengoku Student Council President, Raremaro Tefudanokimi. This one just might be our craziest match yet, guys!" Paruko announced.

'I'll show you who's number one. Aragami.' Raremaro thinks.

Shosetsu watches as the match as he saw Rouga laying there not caring to see the match, "You're not watching this?" He asked Rouga.

"Why bother? I know who's going to win. The rest's meaningless." Rouga stated the obvious fact.

"Expel, purify, adversity who dare opposed me are defeated and thrown away like trash! Lumenize, Witness the all powerful, Dragon Vanquishing Exorcism."

"Hey, Drum! It's time to show them your new trick, man." Gao said to his buddy.

"Alright!" Drum agreed.

"Unleash fighting spirit. Bravely and courage! Lumenize, The Mighty Magic Guts!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

Raremaro laughed, "I fight for the more refined Legend World. I've done my research, knowing you're a Dragon World user, I concocted a special surprise for you."

"I fight for Magic World." Gao chose a different World Flag.

"Magician Drum is in the house!" Drum said as he came in a different form as his form is that he wore a purple magician's hat with his helmet around it, he also wears a purple cape, has striped pants and the belt to wrap around the purple cape on it, he wears a drill gauntlets and the weapon drill he used, transforms into a scepter but with the tri drill tips on it. Raremaro was flabbergasted to noticed that wasn't the World that Gao usually used.

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's the hip hoppest thing I've ever heard, yo! Talk about flippin' the script, my man!" Tetsuya was amazed.

At the tower, Rouga heard what Gao said, "Huh? Did he say Magic World?" Rouga asked as he stand up.

* * *

"Feast your eyes on that, Tets. It's real live Dragowizard!" Asmodai said.

"You know it, Drum didn't just train in Dungeon World alone, he's universally, bro." Baku explained.

"Did he actually trained in Magic World?" Zanya asked.

"Does he know an invisibility spell?" Akatsuki asked and Tsukikage asked with a 'nin'.

"I've seen Dragowizard, Magician Drum's moves first hand, he's pretty rejoice." Baku explained as he remember the time when Drum showed Gao, Baku, Kuguru, and Daisuke, his Magician form.

* * *

_At the Mikado residence, Drum showed the others his new form._

_"Wel, what'd ya think? Ya likey? Heh, it's only natural, you be speechless of the side of my awesomeness. Magician Drum's got it going on." Drum said._

_"Oh, Drum!" Axia said as he went onto Drum's face, "You mean you trained in Magic World too? Just for itty bitty old me?" He asked._

_"Uh, yeah that's it." Drum replied._

_"Wow! I'm so touched." He blushed as Drum felt nervous all of the sudden._

_"Kid! Don't leave me hanging for you for this one!" Drum begged._

_"Baku! Can I ask you a favor, man?" Gao asked._

_"I think I know what it is." Baku figured as he crossed his arms, "You want me to build you a Magic World deck for you, am I right?" Baku stated the obvious._

_"Would you?!" Gao asked excitedly._

_"No pro! You know what the first thing we gotta figure out is, right? What kind of wicked magician you are?" Baku asked._

_"You don't realize that Magic World doesn't have any direct attack items." Kuguru recalled to Gao as he was surprised._

_"What?! Are you seriously?!" Gao asked._

_"It's obviously, Gao." Daisuke said._

_"Unfortunately, you can't relied on your usual fighting style of playing at the middle and attacking opponents yourself. You'll have to switch things up." Kuguru advised. Gao then thinks as he made his decision._

_"Ah, no biggie. Drum learned the power of Magic World to make himself stronger. And he came back to win matches, I wouldn't miss fighting alongside him for anything." Gao said as he looked at Drum._

_"Kid, help me!" Drum begged._

_"And I'm looking forward to fighting alongside Axia too." Gao assumed as Drum was surprised._

_"About time, we all go out together! Ha ha!" Axia said as he winked at Drum as he became nervous._

* * *

"I sure hope my deck helps you guys win." Baku said.

Paruko descends down to ask Gao about his choice of Magic World, "Social media's lighting up, they wanna know if you ever use a Magic World deck before." Paruko said.

"Nope, total noobie." Gao replied.

"What?!" Paruko was surprised, "You gotta switch back to your Dragon World deck right away, trust me. Magic World decks are different, they're kinda tricky, what if they proves too much for you to handle." Paruko advised.

"Don't worry! I got it covered." Gao said.

"Is that allowed?! There must be a rule against this! He's always fought for Dragon World. Why's he changing every up at the last second?!" Raremaro asked himself as he thought of something, "Did he find out about the plan I made to counter his Dragon World deck? No, I'm overthinking it. Why am I worried? He just threw his deck at the last minute, how good could it be? If anything, it should work out even more in my favor." He said to himself.

"Time to begin the match! Raremaro will have the first move! Come on, fighters, let's go!" Paruko announced.

"I love to get started. But I have a question first. Please, Mr. Mikado, I'm curious to why aren't you using your Buddy Skill in this fight?" Raremaro asked a question as Gao was nervous for hearing that as the others show no reaction except an obvious looks on their faces.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, he's got a Buddy but he doesn't have a Buddy Skill?" Kazane asked.

"That's right. And not just Gao, our teacher doesn't have a Buddy Skill either." Kuguru explained.

"Really?" Kazane asked.

"Yeah, it's quite embarrassing, right, Big brother?" Haruka asked her brother as he turned his head in embarrassment bu at his point of view, he's actually annoyed.

"Don't rub it in. I don't want to show my Buddy Skill to you all.' He thinks.

"The couple of homies who doesn't use one, yo." Tetsuya said as Asmodai laughed.

"Totally wack, right?" He said.

"I know!" Gao said, angrily.

* * *

"Oh, the humanity, people! how could a Buddyfighter not have a Buddy Skill?!" Paruko asked so dramatically as all the SenCad students complaining about why he doesn't carry a Buddy Skill with him.

"I don't care about fancy stuff, I've got the skills that matter." Gao said with confidence.

"You tell them." Drum said.

"It's get better and better. His buddy's some rookie who can't even get him a Buddy Skill. Ho!" Raremaro was amused, "This is in the bag! I'll reclaim the #1 spot in no time at all!" He said as he slowly descends down, "Since you're at such a clear disadvantage, let me come down to your level to balance the playing field." He recommended as Gao was confused.

"Huh? Whoa, thanks, man! You're actually a nice guy, you know that?" Gao said.

"You think?" Raremaro asked as he laughed, "I doubt you'll be saying that after I educated you in the art of strategy, Mr Mikado. Now for your first lesson! I Charge and... I Draw! Which one will it be?" Raremaro is deciding which he can choose in his hand as he chose one, "Perfect. I call to the center... Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf!" He call out, a muscular man with silver hair, wearing an chainmail, grieves, and armlets and knuckle gloves, he wears a headband and wears a cape around his left shoulder, "Attack the fighter, with your Epic Might!" He commanded as Beowolf jumps from and comes charging at Gao as fast as he can and attack Gao, dealting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Beowulf/None)

* * *

"Normally, Beowulf would be my Ace in the hole that I would save him for later. But he's only good for fighting against Dragon World, so there's no point.' Raremaro thinks as he became frustrated.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall to the right position, Dragowizard, Magician Drum!" Gao call by paying 1 gauge to bring him out.

"Yeah!" Drum then moved to the right as he regained one life.

"And I call to the center, Mana Booster, Melerquim!" He called out an old man, wearing a purple mafia suit with light purple linings, and a black hat, he carries a scepter in his hand.

"My ability lets you boost power." Melerquim said as his scepter sent out three sparkles out.

"You're kidding! Why don't I have a card that can do that?" Raremaro asked as their gauges has been added for Raremaro, has 5 and Gao has 3, "Does he even know how to play this game? He just increased my gauge and his gauge too."

"Well, I did try to tell him. I think Gao's finding out the hard way of how dicey the Magic World can be." Paruko said.

"And now, I equip Magic Arm, Burning Fist!" He paid one life as he equipped two red fist gauntlets claws, "Attack, Beowulf!"

"But he can't do that. Not when he's got a monster in the center area." Akatsuki said.

"Actually, Burning Fist lets a fighter attack even if the center's occupied." Kuguru explained.

"So, it can attack even if the center has a monster in it?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, that's correct." She nodded.

Beowulf tries to fight it out but he couldn't get one of them as the Burning Fist caught him in both of his arms were burning in fire and engulfed Beowulf as he screamed in pain and was destroyed.

"Melerquim, you're up! Attack the fighter!" Gao commanded as Melerquim attacks.

"Electric Bubble Storm of Power!" Melerquim raised his bubbles up as it attack Raremaro, dealting him 1 damage.

"Your turn to take the stage, Drum. Show this guy, the fresh skills you got training in Magic World." Gao said as Drum set his scepter as he began charging its power on his drill scepter.

"DRILL BLASTER!" He launched his drill from the scepter as Raremaro was scared as he was attacked by the blast, dealting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: Burning Fist/ G: 3: None/Melerquim/Drum)

(R: 7/ Item: None/ G: 5: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's it! Sweet moves, Drum! Your new power is rad!" Gao complimented so excitedly.

Drum smiled, "You think that's cool. Wait and see what's up next." Drum said.

"Your move, Raremaro. You currently have 7 life points left." Paruko announced of Raremaro's status.

"I'm not worried. I'm just getting warmed up. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Raremaro became frustrated as he looked at his hand, 'The special cards I put in to defeat that Dragon are useless to me now. My deck is unbalanced." He then noticed something, 'No, wait!' He looked at his buddy card, 'Of course, as luck would havoc, the Magic World defeating Grendel can act as a Hate Card for me! Most Magic World monsters have a very weakest attack, so it will be almost impossible for him to destroy Grendel, especially with its 6000 defense and immunity to destruction by spells!' Raremaro thinks as he laughs and Gao and Buddy were noticing something is happening, "I Buddycall to the center area, my Demon Beast, Grendel!" He call out his buddy as Grendel engulfed himself in a golden aura as he flies in the sky, "Be warned, Mikado. Grendel's Thick Golden Skin prevents destruction from spells!" He explained.

"But spells are a big part of our game." Drum said as Raremaro regains his one life point.

"I'm not done. All monsters that attack Grendel, become curse and will be destroyed at the end of each turn. It appears that you met your match, Mikado!" Raremaro explains as Grendel descends down to the center area as it roared at him.

"Blocking spells, cursing monsters? Wow... This is going to be fun." Gao shows no reaction against fighting Grendel.

* * *

"We just found that spells can't destroy Raremaro's Buddy. Plus, any monster that attacks Grendel gets destroyed at the end of the turn. What a downer to team Aibo!" Paruko said, dramatically.

"Go on, Grendel. Take care of that upperity Melerquim." He commanded as Grendel flies up and uses his rings on his hands to attack Melerquim.

"I may look old, but you look like your time is up!" Melerquim said as he raise his scepter as the bubbles appears and protected him.

"Don't make me laugh, Grandpa!" Grendel said as he popped the bubble and grabbed Melerquim in his hands, "Curse Claw!" He started crushing Melerquim.

"I would be losing much foresight though." He said as he was being destroyed.

"Oops, did I ever forget to mention that my Grendel also has a Double Attack." Raremaro added as Grendel attacked Gao with his Curse Claw as it dealt him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Burning Fist/ G: 3: None/None/Drum)

(R: 7/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Grendel/None)

* * *

Gao smiled as he shows no frustration.

"Throwdown and counter with Magician Drum, yo!" Tetsuya advised.

"But Grendel has 6000 defense, Gao can't defeat him unless he uses a Link Attack." Kuguru explained.

"Well, there is another way." Baku said, "Mega Blast Bunker."

"What's Mega Blast Bunker?" Daisuke asked.

"A special ability only Magician Drum has." Baku replied as he was going to explain the details, "No matter how strong a monster is in your opponent center is. If your life points are 5 and below, you pay 6 gauge, you can destroy the monster and inflict 4 damage to the fighter. Cool, huh?"

"Did you say 6 gauge?! He hasn't have that much, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"That's why Gao called out, Mana Booster, Melerquim to increase the gauge." Kuguru said.

"It won't be enough by itself. There's one spell he still needs to draw." Baku said.

"And there's one in a millionth chance that he won't be able to get it. But I know Gao can pull out with his luck." Daisuke said.

"Alright! I cast, Key of Solomon, 1st Volume!" Gao then increased the gauge by 2 as the others became amazed.

"Well then, he solves that problem." Kazane said.

"It doesn't matter. He still has too many life points." Baku said.

"What's Gao's gonna do?" Haruka asked.

"I call to the center, Dragowizard, Qinus Axia!" Gao called out Axia to the center.

"Finally, I get to perform!" Axia said.

"Your Axia's power only 2000 though. Clearly, not enough to beat a threat to Grendel. If you need a Math tutor, I'll gladly give you a lesson." Raremaro offered.

"Poor Gao-wow. You're in a real pickle!" Axia said, concernedly.

"Not really, Axia. At least not now that you're here." Gao said.

"You mean you're gonna let me attack that fancy-pants?" Axia asked.

"Actually, you gotta zap me!" Gao recommended himself, which shocked Drum, Baku, and Daisuke.

"Say what, bro?!" Baku asked.

"He wants to give himself damage?" Daisuke asked.

"But you're my favorite. Why would I wanna zap Gao-wow?" Axia asked as Raremaro laughed for amusement.

"This is too much! Telling his own monster to damage him? Does the Mighty Sun Fighter has so much stroke? I knew his inexperience with the Magic World deck would play in my favor." He said.

"I never thought Gao would try something like that. But Axia's ability lets him causes one damage to either the fighter or the opponent." Kuguru explained as she looked at the tablet.

"Why would Gao use that effect on himself for?" Haruka asked.

"Because the guy's a total genius!" Baku realized something.

"Hey, Axia! Trust me and just do it, kay?" Gao said with confidence.

"I don't know..." Gao said.

"Oh, come on!" Drum complained.

"But I don't wanna hurt him." Axia whined.

"We need you to do this. You told me, you do anything I asked you to, right?" Drum recalled.

"I did. But I never imagined it be something like this. I don't think I could harm someone I care about." Axia said so caring.

"Can't believe I actually have to listen to this. Are you going to blast him or not?!" Raremaro asked, angrily.

"Okay! This might sting a bit!" Axia warned as he raised his scepter up, "Thundershock!" Thunder came out of the scepter as it comes towards Gao.

"I'm ready." Gao said as he prepare his stance for the thundershock attack as it shock him and dealt him one damage.

"He's at one for the team, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Now I get it! By having Axia zap him, he's at his next move." Kazane figures out Gao's plan.

"He jumped through all the hoops, now he's get to call out Magician Drum!" Akatsuki said.

"No, not yet. He's still missing one gauge." Zanya said as he looked at Gao's gauge as there were only 5 in there.

"When did that happen?! How did his gauge drop down to 5?" Tetsuya asked, "This is like a major emotional roller coaster!

"Buckle up, Tets." Asmodai said as he was about to explained the reason, "He used one gauge, when he called Axia to play."

"Then why did he zapped himself out to have 5 life points?!" Tetsuya complained.

"After I defeat you, you'll have to tell me how it feels being damage by your own monster. Increasing my gauge also confirms the fact that you're not a great fighter. Quite the opposite, your skills and playing style are very height of dumb dumatude." Raremaro insulted.

"I cast!" Gao paid two gauge, "I'm gonna use Gotcha!"

"Gotcha's a spell card that lets the fighter use the opponent's gauge!" Paruko announced, "So, during this turn, if Gao needs gauge for any of his monster's abilities. He'll be able to pay with Raremaro's gauge as well as his own."

"That's stealing!" He yelled as he looked as his gauge.

"The bro set himself up perfectly. Melerquim's ability increase both their gauges and by using Raremaro's gauge. Now he can activate Magician Drum's Mega Blast Bunker ability!" Baku explain.

"Now I'm gonna take three of your gauge!" Gao said.

"Please don't." Raremaro whined.

"Nice use of the combo. That's why I threw it in there." Baku said.

"We got the gauge! Time to let her rip, Drum!" Gao said as Drum roars as the six gauges circles around him, charging his power.

"Magician Drum's Mega Blast!" Drum yells out as he raise his drill scepter up, "BUNKER!" The beam raised up in the sky.

"This is gonna hurt!" Drum then raised his drill scepter down as he launched the Blast at Grendel as it was being obliterated and attacked Raremaro.

"Abracadabra, Grendel's out of there! Gao's caused 4 damage points to Raremaro! And it still his turn! Is this the end of SenCad luxurious president?!" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger.

"You're next, Burning Fist. Go and attack the fighter!" Gao commanded the Burning Fist as it squeezed its cheek, dealting him 1 damage, "Okay, Axia! Go zap him!"

"With pleasure! But I won't be as gentle as I was with you!" Axia comes charging as he shocked Raremaro with his thundershock, as it dealt him 2 damage.

"Drum, the glory's all yours, man!" Gao said as Drum charges his power on the drill scepter as he launches the attack at Raremaro.

"Drill Blaster!" The Drill Blaster attacks Raremaro, dealting one damage thus ending the game.

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Burning Fist/ G: 0: None/Axia/Drum)

(R: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"And poof! The opponent disappears." Gao said as the SenCad students began to cheer.

"Just amazing! Can you believe it's Gao's first time using Magic World? He destroyed his opponent like a season pro!" Paruko announced excitedly.

"I could've been #1 again. How could I lose to such a total noobie who just changed Worlds and doesn't even have a Buddy Skill? This is gotta be some kind of mistake!" Raremaro said in his depressing mood.

"Great job, Gao! You did it!" Kazane said.

"Wow, Gao! Magic World really is the best!" Haruka said.

"You took my hood and made it your stomping ground!" Tetsuya said.

"I can't believe it! That was amazing! Don't you think, Z?" He asked his brother.

"Ha, we be in trouble if he didn't win." Zanya said.

"Gao's really something. He never seems to lose." Daisuke said, 'But I will make sure he will lose and when that happens, Drum Bunker Dragon will be mine.' He thinks.

* * *

Gao runs to Raremaro, "Great fight, Raremaro!" He said as Raremaro was scared as he turned.

"Yes, I was just a little unprepared. Gah, did I hear a logical complaint, are you? Cause I didn't use a Hate cards if that's what you think." Raremaro said as he became shocked when he spoke too much, "Grendel is just a card I have in my deck by chance, honestly." He tried to leave himself out.

"Using Grendel was actually pretty awesome for me! It let me fight like I never could." Gao said.

"Are you referring to the combo of Dragowizard, Qinus Axia and Magician Drum?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really have to think fast to win! Buddyfighting's strong opponents like you always makes for a good match." Gao said as he extend his hand to his opponent, "Thanks for the game!"

"You really think I'm a strong player?" Raremaro asked.

"Yeah sure!" Gao said as Raremaro was happy to hear those words as he took his hand and stand up, "I was desperate out there! If that combo didn't work, I was a goner!"

"I'm sorry for the things I said about you earlier. The truth is, you're an exceptional Buddyfighter." Raremaro apologized as he complimented Gao.

"Let's do this, again! What do you say?" Gao requested.

"I'll be ready for you next time, Gao!" He accepted.

"What do you think they're gabbing about?" Tetsuya asked as they couldn't hear what they're talking about.

"Incredible!" Kazane said as she stand up, "I like that about Gao! He really does make friends of all the people he buddyfights with."

* * *

"Losers should hurry and leave the playing field." A voice said as it was Aragami and Shosetsu who are on the balcony, "And you thought you were the best fighter here." Gao and Raremaro saw Rouga, "All your big talk and bragging before the fight, look at you now. You're a disgrace to our school." Raremaro became frustrated at Rouga, "You're a cheat! A dishonest fighter who couldn't beat anyone without first knowing your opponent's strategies. how could a weak fighter like you, ever think he could beat someone like Mikado?!"

"Hey, Rouga, just chill, man! Cut the guy some slack!" Gao defends his friend.

"No. He's right, Mr. Mikado. Here at Sengoku Academy, the person who loses the match gets no slack. I must my defeat gracefully. But someday, I will make Rouga eat his words. So long, everyone!" He swore his vengeance as he leaves Sengoku Academy.

"And there's something I wanna say to you too, Mikado!" Rouga said to Gao, "You will never be able to beat me with that silly deck. Built for your own amusement. I wanna fight! Against that kid I face back at Aibo, the one with passion and courage! That demands ignoring everything else! Focusing all your energy and power on victory alone! Give me that fight and I'll take you any day!" He requested as he remembered his humiliating defeat against Gao.

* * *

_"I cast Dragoenergy!" He cast as Pile Bunker engulfed in energy. Rapier and Gao performed a Link Attack and attack Rouga, dealting him 2 damage, "Time for the Final Phase!"_

* * *

"It was impressive. Probably the greatest Buddyfight I've ever been a part of." Rouga said.

"No! Wait a second! I regret that fight! You don't understand the truth!" Gao denied and regret of what he did. Rouga then turns.

"I think you should take the next fight. Okay, Mikado should know better. You should teach him." Rouga asked Shosetsu to have his turn.

"Of course." Shosetsu agreed.

"And don't mess around, you hear me?" He gave his warning.

"I'll fight with honor and spirit as I always do. You should expect nothing less."

"Then do it." Rouga said as he shuts the door.

"Our time has come." Shosetsu's buddy said.

"I gotta find a way to tell him! That wasn't the real me, fighting that time! I promised myself, we become friends one day!" Gao vow to himself.

"Oh, Drum!" Axia cried as he hugs Drum.

"Ah! Not again! Back off!" He tries to get him off.

"I'm so happy, we won!"

"We're not a hugging team, we hi-five!"

"But Drum, it's cause of me, you got to use your Mega Blast Bunker, what's a little height between friends, huh?" Axia asked as he got to close to Drum as Drum became freaked.

"Get this little lizard off of me!"

"Hey, Gao!" Baku said as he, Kuguru, Kazane, and Daisuke runs towards Gao, "So tell us, how's Magic World?"

"It was a totally blast! But I couldn't have done it without you and now that Magic Guts deck you built for me." Gao complimented.

"About that, bro... We all kinda wondering why you called it that? Where did you get that name, huh?" Baku asked as he was curiously.

"You remember, I got it from you, man." Gao said as he remembered Baku building a deck.

* * *

_At the Mikado residence, Baku was working hard, customizing a deck for Gao of Magic World cards..._

_Kuguru, who was asleep, "Can you turn off that TV, I'm sleeping." She said.  
_

_"Alright!" Baku said as Gao was asleep while in sitting position. Drum was laying there, who seems freaked from Axia, as he was standing on Drum. Daisuke was asleep as he was laying on the wall._

_"Almost there. I just need to add some more..." Gao then woke up and saw Baku, making the final adjustments and he slapped his cheeks to stay awake, "The thing about deck building, is that it's all about guts." He continues on, "Magic Guts!"_

* * *

"So, that's why I chose the name! To honor my bud who made it for me!" Gao explained the reason as Baku blushed from the compliment.

"And that's because of what Baku said during the night?" Daisuke said.

"Well, I think it's a great name." Kazane said.

"It's okay." Kuguru gave her so-so.

"That settles it, bro! From now on, the deck's gonna be called to be 'Magic Guts'!" Baku proclaimed.

"Y'all making me a brand new deck too, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"What are you talking about? Our deck is one of the best ever." Asmodai said.

"You should train in another Worlds. Fighting with a new deck would be cool."

"Say it ain't so!" Asmodai yelled.

"Looks like we have our next opponent." Zanya said as he adjusted his glasses as he saw Shosetsu, up at the balcony.

Shosetsu, who is up at the balcony, looks down at the Aibo team, waiting for Gao or the next opponent to come.

* * *

Puffs of smoke shows as Daisuke and Ryuuga appears out of the smoke as it fades away.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga. That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be about Kazane vs Shosetsu but something else will come along as well. Isn't that, Ryuuga?"

"Yep, it'll be my job to find out what I can do."

"Til then, goodbye!" They waved goodbye.


	33. Unbreakable Sword

Chapter 33: Unbreakable Sword

* * *

"We got the gauge! So, let her rip, Drum!" Gao said as Drum charged himself as the six gauges circles around him.

"Magician Drum's Mega Blast!" He raised his drill scepter up, "Bunker!" He shoots the blast up to the sky.

"This is gonna hurt!" Raremaro was scared at the moment. Drum then launched his attack as it destroys Grendel and attacked Raremaro as it dealt him 4 damage.

"Abracadabra! Grendel's out of here! Gao has caused 4 damage points to Raremaro! And it still his turn! Is this the end for SenCad Luxurious president?!" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger.

"You're next, Burning Fist! Go and attack the fighter!" Gao commanded as the Burning Fist squeezed Raremaro, dealting him one damage, "Okay, Axia! Go zap him!"

"With pleasure!" Axia said as he comes charging in, "But I won't be as gentle as I was with you!" He zapped Raremaro as he was dealt with 2 damage.

"Drum, the glory's all yours, man!" Gao said to Drum as he charges his drill scepter.

"Drill Blaster!" Drum launched his attack as it attacks Raremaro, dealting him 1 damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

After the match is over. At Sengoku, Sofia came by as she was walking to the entrance.

"Stop right there." Both voices said as it appears to be guards at the entrance, both are them are like muscular bodybuilders, wearing different colored helmets.

"Yeah, stay back. Don't you know what this place is?" The guard from the left asked.

"You're at Sengoku Academy, little girl." The guard from the right said. But Sofia show no reaction whatsoever.

"Oh, but maybe she can communicate telepathically." The left said.

"I'm having a vision of her going away." The right joked.

"Listen, Rouga Aragami brought a young boy here last night. Tell me where he is." Spfia asked for information of Kiri's whereabouts. But the guards however, don't seem to know about the young boy.

"Guess there's bad reception here." The left said.

"Nothing comes free! You gotta win a Buddyfight if you wants us to answer your questions." The right said as they noticed that Sofia's gone, vanished without a trance.

"Where'd she go?!" The left asked, "Maybe she does have telepathy powers." But he was wrong as Sofia appeared in her Disaster Force form as she was behind the guard on the right and placed the Dark Core deck case on him as he became possessed. She also did it on the guard on the left.

"Where is the boy?" She asked.

"I... I really don't know." He replied.

"That figures." She said as she made her changes of plans.

**Dark Buddy Skill On**

Two stars appear on her either side as she begins to fly over to the entrance and went inside of Sengoku Academy.

* * *

At over the entrance wall, Ryuuga saw Sofia heading over and he was disappointed and sighed, "Why do I have to do this?" He asked as he remembered what Daisuke told him his mission.

* * *

_At the lake..._

_"Huh? You want me to check on the outside gate of Sengoku?" Ryuuga asked._

_"Yeah, that's right." Daisuke nodded and replied._

_"But why me? Why do I have to go to the outside of Sengoku?"_

_"According to this letter that is from Sakuya. Apparently, has a second letter behind it, and was wet when I tried to save her after the battle was interrupted." He pull out the letter and was a bit dry, "It looks likes someone is coming over to pick up Kiri."_

_"So Kiri really is here?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke punched him in the head._

_"Of course he is, you idiot! What else do you expect?"_

_"Ow! That hurts!"_

_"Just head over and find out who's coming. If it's someone we know. Follow it, we need to know the reason why they're here."_

_"But how could Sakuya know that someone's coming?" Ryuuga was curious._

_"Seems that Sakuya must've heard what Rouga was talking while she was in her man form. But it doesn't matter, I won't let him get away, not on my watch." He turned and turned back to Ryuuga, "Just do your job and tell me when you're done."_

_"Alright, I understand." Ryuuga sighed as he transformed to his true form as he went off._

* * *

Ryuuga sighed, "That's the last time he lets me do this job again. I guess I better follow her." He then went off and follow Sofia quietly so he won't get spotted.

* * *

"The hair raising showdown between Aibo and Sengoku continues! For all you newbies out there, let's recap the matches we had so far!" Paruko announced as she shows the screen with the fighters from Sengoku and Aibo with the recap of the battle, "The first match pairs are SenCads, Roug Aragami and Aibo's Tetsuya Kurodake!" She then showed the replay of the first battle.

"I'll get you and your little monster too! Drill Bunker!" Rouga said as he attack the center.

"But I'm having so much fun!" He said as he was destroyed.

"Swirling darkness penetrates Beleth!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Aragami's overwhelming skill proves too much for Tetsuya, who busted a move right out of the dust, yo! The second match picked Kemura, the Frog-man against Aibo's Genma Todoroki!" She showed the replay of the second match.

"It's basically a magic dragon eraser. Special properties in the steel lets the user destroy them with just one blow." Asmodai explains about the Hate card that Kemura used.

"Cha-ching! How do I get one of those?" Tetsuya asked.

* * *

"Aibo's number one ranked fighter, Genma, was taken down. But it was only because a Hate card. The third match, Sakamura stay in the field after accepting challenge from Aibo's Kazane Fujimiya." She showed the replay of the third match.

Blade appeared in front of Kemura, "Release the raptor blades!" He attacked as he dealt one damage at him.

* * *

"The Frog-man was determined to win his next match on his own merit but instead he was carried away by the wind, aka Kazane. The fourth match was between our own Zanya Kisaragi and SenCad Ninja, Kanahebi!" She showed the next clip of the fifth battle.

Zanya comes charging in and attack Kanahebi with his sword, "Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru! Twisted Spirit Purification!"

* * *

"Zanya dominated Katana World showdown, ending the Kanahebi Ninja shot of the victory here! And in the fifth and recent match, Gao Mikado showed his all but destroying SenCad's Student Council President, Raremaro with a Magic World deck. As it stands, Aibo has 3 players left and Sengoku has 2." Paruko announced the results of the battle so far.

"Ah! My stomach!" Baku felt his stomach hurts.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Kuguru asked.

"Something cramp in your style, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

Baku was laying on the bench, as the other helped him, laying him down gently.

"It's just that I haven't eaten all day. I packed tons of club sandwiches but when the blimp crash landed in the woods, they got all squished." Baku explained as his stomach growled.

"Don't tell me, you're just hungry." Asmodai said.

"You had us all worried all because your starvation?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah! What a horrifying waste!" Drum said as his stomach growled, "Okay, that's it. My turn to get a little hungry."

"Spies need food too." Akatsuki said as he was getting hungry too as Tsukikage opened up his scroll saying 'Empty Stomach'.

"I'm getting hungry too." Haruka said as she was getting hungry too.

"It's no surprise. None of us have eaten anything since breakfast." Zanya said.

"Well, we can't go into with an empty stomachs, what'd you think? Do you want to go grab something? Let's hit the snack bar." Gao recommended.

"But aren't you fighting next?" Axia reminded.

"I'll go in your place." Kazane recommend herself, "Buddyfight is my food. Plus I had a granola bar I had earlier. Please Blade, can I?"

"Fine, I don't see why." He accepted.

"Alright!"

"It looks like Aibo's decided that Kazane will suit up for the next match. She knocked Kemura out of the event last time. Let's see if she can keep her winning streak alive. And her mysterious opponent from SenCad, fighting for the first time, today...! Is Shosetsu Kirisame!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the forest, Gao was watching the match from his phone, "I wonder when that guy's gotta start playing."

"How is it? Can you see me?" Kuguru asked as she communicating through her phone on the camera as Gao sees the screen of Kuguru on the bottom right.

"Yeah, I can see perfectly. Now we can go get some chow without worrying about things. Thanks a lot for hooking us up." Gao thanked as he put his phone away, "Okay, Drum. Time to get us some fuel!"

"I bet they have all kinds of pudding!" Drum said as he was drooling for his favorite dessert, "Maybe they have pizza!" They head off to the cafeteria.

"Yeah!"

"Those two always enjoy food." Daisuke said, "Good thing, I'm going with them just in case they need help."

* * *

"Buddyfight! Oh, yeah!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

**Buddy Skill On**

"I fight for Dungeon World!"

**Buddy Skill On**

"And I for Legend World!"

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

"What gives? Where's his buddy, yo?" Tetsuya asked as he noticed that there's no buddy on Shosetsu's side.

"Tets, buddies come in shapes and sizes. Trying looking closer at his belt. What do you see?" Asmodai asked.

"His belt?" Tetsuya looked at Shosetsu's belt as he saw the sword, "You mean that item? His sword?"

"Of course, buddies aren't always going to be monsters. Some are items from famous legends or myths." Zanya said, obviously as Tsukikage opened his scroll saying, 'Exactly!'. "But all the meant, this is the first time, seeing one."

"It never breaks, dents, rust, or shatters. It's the Fable Demon Sword of Legend World. It'd said by winning and surviving countless battles, the sword somehow came to life." Asmodai explained the story of how it first came to life.

"I am the Immortal Sword, Durandal." Shosetsu's buddy introduced himself.

* * *

"Hear that? He's got an item for a Buddy! Man, I wish I was fighting him!" Gao said.

"Focus on the food." Drum reminded Gao of what they're supposed to do.

* * *

"Kazane will go first!" Paruko announced.

"Let's get started! Charge and Draw! I call Gummy Slime to the center position!" Kazane makes her move, "Gummy , attack the fighter!" She ordered as Gummy got onto Shosetsu's face as he was dealt with 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"In your face!" Kazane said.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! My turn." He draw the card from his buddy, who is also a core gadget, "I will pay one gauge and call Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur. To the right!" He call out a man with long hair in a knight's armor, carrying a knight's sword, he wears a cape and the crown around on his head, "Knights of the Round Table, Gawain to the center. Go to the left position!" He call out another man, but in a darker knight's armor, carrying a red sword, he has a strap around him while holding the cape in the back, "And I equip, Famous Sword, Hrunting!" he equipped himself a big dark sword that looks like Dragobrave but has red markings on the blade, "Now, King Arthur, go and unite in the Link Attack!"

"With the Knights Code of Honor." Arthur said.

"Yes, sire." Gawain said.

"When King Arthur and Gawain combined forces in a Link Attack, they both gain the ability to penetrate!" Paruko announced as Arthur and Gawain slashed Gummy Slime into pieces.

"Oh no!" Kazane said as she was attacked by the two knights.

"Protect the Kingdom!" Kazane was dealt with 4 damage.

"Hrunting, let's cut in on the act!" Shosetsu swings his Hrunting as he attacked Kazane, dealting her 3 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 3/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(S: 8/ Item: Hrunting/ G: 3: Arthur/None/Gawain)

* * *

"Incredibility, Shosetsu stripped Kazane of 7 life points in just one turn!" Paruko announced.

"That was rather fierce. Are you alright, Kazane?" Blade asked Kazane's condition.

"I'm super!" Kazane replied.

"That's some serious power." Zanya was amazed.

"I feel like his sword's looking at me. As Kisaragis can sense these things." Akatsuki said as Tsukikage said in his scroll 'Murderous Intent'.

"Yo, is it looking at me?" Tetsuya asked as he was with Asmodai in fear.

"Don't worry about it, Tets. What they picking up on isn't the sword, but is something about that Shosetsu guy." Asmodai said.

"Is it something scary about that guy, big brother?" Haruka asked as she hugged her brother in fear.

"Don't know. But I do know that something in his mind, that has something to do of what he does in a Buddyfight." Daisuke replied.

Kazane clapped his cheeks for confidence, "No matter what my opponents look like, I gotta give it my best. That's the way i roll. Kay, it's my turn! Time to kick it! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Fate Skeleton to the right, Scout Criticizing, Kirwa to the left, and Thunder Spartis to the center!" She called out a skeleton with knight's armor on him, on the left is a blue spiky hair man, who wears a scout uniform and she calls out Spartis, "Skeleton, feel it down to your bone! Attack Gawain!" Skeleton slashed and destroy Gawain, "Thunder Spartis, attack King Arthur!" Spartis struck Arthur with his thunder punch as Arthur's defeated, "Okay, Kirwa! Attack the fighter!" Kirwa used his whip as he whipped on Shosetsu, dealting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(K: 3/ Item: None/ G: 2: Kirwa/Spartis/Skeleton)

(S: 6/ Item: Hrunting/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"You go girl! She's not giving up! And with Thunder Spartis's 9000 defense in her center, she's got a chance!" Paruko announced.

Shosetsu did his draw and his Charge and Draw on his turn, "Ha! Gawain to the left! And Galahad to the right!" He called Gawain again and he call out a man wearing knight's armor and a headband, carrying a shield and sword and has a green cape this time.

"Shosetsu has called two units out for his offensive! But Thunder Spartis is ready and waiting to pounce!" Paruko announced.

"I choose to return Hrunting to my hand and Buddycall!" He regained one life back, "I equip Immortal Sword, Durandal!" He pulled out his sword from the sheath.

"He switched his sword like I changed socks!" Tetsuya said.

"He can do that?" Haruka asked.

"It's a Legend World thing. Some items can be return to your hand when you switch items." Kuguru explains.

"Galahad, Gawain, Link Attack with me." Shosetsu commanded.

"Right!" Both of his monsters agreed.

"This 3-Full Link Attack combo will increase his defense up to 13000!" Paruko announced as Spartis battles against the knights and Shosetsu as Galahad and Shosetsu cut up his arms.

"Gawain! Penetrate!" Gawain struck his sword at Spartis as he pierced through and dealt 2 damage due to Lifelink.

"Oh no! Spartis!" Gawain attack Kazane as she was dealt with 1 damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 7/ Item: Durandal/ G: 4: Gawain/None/Galahad)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Shosetsu Kirisame**

The audience gave their awkward comments.

"And just like that, Kazane's been eliminated from the contest!" Paruko announced.

Blade reverts to his small form as he goes to Kazane, "My dear, Kazane! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't get it, he doesn't seem to enjoy buddyfighting at all." Kazane said.

"That Shosetsu's a skill swordsman, I'll go next!" Zanya considered.

"We'll show him, Z!" Akatsuki said as Tsukikage replied his scroll saying, 'To the battlefront'.

* * *

Back at the inside of Sengoku Building..

"Oh, man. I'm so hungry!" Gao pleaded.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't bother asking for directions, despite that you'll beat them." Daisuke said.

"Not when I'm hungry."

"I think I see the counter over there!" Drum pointed as many crowds of SenCad Students appeared in the cafeteria.

"What's with the crazy line-up?!" Gao asked.

"It looks many SenCad students are waiting to get the lunch they want." Daisuke explained.

"This'll take forever!" Drum said.

"We don't have time for this! We're in a major hurry! Any chance we get our lunch first?" Gao begged.

"You know what to do if you want something..." One of the SenCad student said as all of them pull out their cards, "You have to beat us in a Buddyfight!" They said as Gao became heated up.

"Okay, if that's how it's gonna be."

"Gao's really impatient but we don't want to miss the match. So..." Daisuke sighed as he pulled out his deck, "Guess I better help him.

* * *

"Untold time, both schools now have 2 players it looks like Aibo's sending out Zanya Kisaragi for the next match. Let's hope he continues his victorious way! SenCad's stick with their winning recipe, keeping Shosetsu Kirisame in the field!" Paruko announced.

'Wait and see what I'm capable of, Rouga. It's time you realize who is truly worthy of being given that dark power. Me! Not that little kid you brought last night!' Shosetsu thinks as Rouga stands on the beam, relaxing.

* * *

At the cafeteria, one of the SenCad students were defeated by Gao and Daisuke.

"That's it! You two are going down, jerks!"

"But I'm starving! How many do these guys we have to beat anyway?" Gao asked.

"Looks like this is going to be a while." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the match, they are beginning to lumenized their decks.

"Strike down bandits! With skillful cardplay! Lumenize, Behold, Great Great and Criminal Rush Striker!"

"A thousand swords defeating the enemy with a thousand fouls! Lumenize, Fortress of Sword!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Katana World, Tsukikage!" Zanya said as Tsukikage replied with a 'nin'.

**Buddy Skill On**

Zanya activated his Buddy Skill as he jumps up to the sky.

**Buddy Skill On**

Shosetsu activated his Buddy Skill as he jumps in front of his flag, "And I for Legend World."

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Shosetsu will go first!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Knights of the Round Table, Percival!" He call out a man with yellow hair, wearing the white armor and a white cape, he carries a trident spear in his hand, "Percival, attack the fighter!"

"A knight welcomes battle!" Percival said as he struck Zanya with his spear as it dealt him 3 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Percival/None)

* * *

'Rouga... I saw you once before you became a student here at SenCad." Shosetsu thinks as he remembered the time when Rouga came around.

* * *

_"It was a long time ago when I was training alone in the sea of trees below Mt. Fuji. You couldn't have known because I kept out of site. But I was amazed, and for what I saw. I will never ever forget." Shosetsu said as he was meditating the mountains._

_"Who is that?" He asked as the security robots came around and surrounding Rouga aka Wolf._

_"Crimson Slash!" He activated a spell as it destroyed the robot as Shosetsu was watching at Wolf's skill.  
_

_"I've never seen a Buddyfighter like him before." Shosetsu whispered to his buddy.  
_

_"Who's not usual..." His Buddy said as Shosetsu watches Wolf's battles against many security robots with his core gadget and the item he equipped._

_"Somehow, he made the force of the cards real."_

_"It appear so." His buddy agreed._

* * *

"It's not impossible?" Shosetsu asked a rhetorical hypothesis, "I do anything to have that power." He said.

"Cyber Analyze!" Zanya activated Shiden's ability, "I'll pay one gauge and discard one Ninja Arts card from my hand and then draw two cards from the deck!" He drew two new cards.

"He's added cards to his hand using Shiden's ability." Paruko announced.

"I buddy call to the center, Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage! And another Tsukikage to the left!" He called out his buddy to the center and another one but a red version to the left as Zanya regained one life point, "Shiden! Use your stealth to attack Percival!" He commanded as Shiden fights against Percival as Percival tried to strike Shiden with his spear, Shiden used his stealth to dodge the attacks and began to strike Percival done.

"Now, both Tsukikages! Attack the fighter!" Both Tsukikages attacked Shosetsu as they dealt him 4 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 8/ Item: None/ G: 1: Tsukikage/Tsukikage/Shiden)

(S: 6/ Item: None/ G 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"After just dropping 4 life points, Shosetsu doesn't seem to be fazed at the least!" Paruko announced.

Shosetsu, who shows no reaction of being attacked, remembered the time when Rouga came.

* * *

_"Then months later. When you first appeared at SenCad, I couldn't believe you were the same person I've seen before." Shosetsu thinks as he saw Rouga fighting against one of the Guardians at the entrance.  
_

_"Drill Bunker!" Rouga used his finishing move as he won the game._

_"I have no proof that you were somehow making a power of your cards real. But there's only one way for me to find out.' Shosetsu leaps down from the building as he was preparing himself, "And that was to fight you myself."  
_

* * *

At the end of the flashback, it was Shosetsu's turn, "Great Magician, Merlin to the right!" He call out an old man, wearing a robe and carrying a scepter with a red orb in it, "Merlin's ability, Incubus Blood!" Shosetsu paid one gauge.

"By paying one gauge and discarding one hero card, Shosetsu can now look at the top five cards of his deck and add up to two spells and item cards to his hand." Paruko explained. Zanya was getting ready for what's coming next.

"I buddycall...!" He call out.

"Here comes the sword. Watch out, Zanya! It's way strong!" Kazane warned Zanya.

"He's on his own now, Kazane." Blade whispered to her.

"I equip Immortal Sword, Durandal!" Shosetsu equipped his buddy.

"Whoa! That sword! Maybe Zanya's right, there is something weird about it."

"Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur to the left!" He call out King Arthur, "King Arthur, Merlin, Link attack the Tsukikage in the center!" Merlin and Arthur link attacked at Tsukikage as he was destroyed, however due to King Arthur's ability, it penetrates Zanya as he was dealt with 2 damage, "Over to you." Shosetsu attacked and destroyed Shiden.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 6/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Tsukikage)

(S: 7/ Item: Durandal/ G: 4: Merlin/None/Arthur)

* * *

'My chance to confront him, consume him enough, Rouga' Shosetsu thinks as he again remembered the time he fought against Rouga.

* * *

_"Do you really think you're the strongest buddyfighter around these parts?" Rouga asked._

_"Hard to say. Now that you're here that is." Shosetsu replied._

_"The only way to get my respect is to fight me." Rouga said his option._

* * *

"Bada-bing! Bada-boom! In one brilliant move, Shosetsu reduced Zanya's life points and destroyed Shiden, the monster that can add cards to his hand!" Paruko announced.

"Hmph. What? You didn't think that I can do powerplays too? I call to the right, Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo! And I choose to pay one gauge, I equip Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru!" Zanya equipped the katana sword with green aura in it, "Tsukikage, I'm leaving Merlin to you! Saizo, follow me!" Red Tsukikage and Saizo agreed as the Red Tsukikage destroyed Merlin as Zanya performed a Link Attack with Saizo to attack the fighter, "This is my legend!" Zanya slashed Shosetsu with Onimaru as he dealt 3 damage together as Saizo is about to attack.

"Equipment Change, Prydwen!" He switched his sword into a shield with a goddess in it as it protected him from Saizo attack.

"What?!"

"Divine Protection, Prydwen lets you reduce damage by 2 if you pay 2 gauge!" Paruko announced.

"I guess I have no choice but to use this. Final Phase! Lethal Formation!" Zanya activated his impact card as Shosetsu show no reaction, "He keeps changing his equip item during the fight. It's his strategy, if that's the case then I should use Shooting Star!' Zanya thinks as he chose the Shooting Star impact card as he set it down, "Set!"

'You open my eyes. You were more powerful than I ever imagined Rouga.' Shosetsu remembered his loss against Rouga.

* * *

_He was attacked by Cerberus 'A' as he was dealt with 3 damage, leaving one remaining._

_"They're very strong. I admit with the cards in my hand, I have no chance of winning. As I see it, there is no point for me to continue this fight between us." Shosetsu said.  
_

_"No point?!" Rouga complained as Shosetsu laid down his buddy onto the ground._

_"Instead I pledged myself to serve you." Shosetsu swore to himself._

* * *

"I call to the right...! Knights of the Round Table, Gawain!" He called out Gawain, "Equipment Change! Durandal!" He switched back to his Buddy, "King Arthur, Gawain! Attack the fighter!" He commanded.

"Together! Brothers at arm!" Arthur said.

"To the end!" Gawain said as they attacked Zanya as he was dealt with 2 damage from Arthur.

"Say good night!" Gawain was about to attack Zanya, however...

"I cast!" Zanya cast as Gawain slashed Zanya but his attack just faded as the shadow of Zanya took its place and disappeared, "Art of Body Replacement!"

"Not yet!" Shosetsu yelled as he attacked with his Buddy and dealt him 1 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 3/ Item: Onimaru/ G: 2: Saizo/None/Tsukikage)

(S: 4/ Item: Durandal/ G: 5: Gawain/None/Arthur)

* * *

'I shadowed you, Rouga. So I can gain your knowledge and power for myself.' Shosetsu thinks._  
_

"Shosetsu did it again! Zanya's down but not out! He still got Saizo and Tsukikage in play! Not only that, Five Heavenly Sword Onimaru has 3 critical points, Zanya's victory might just be around the corner!" Paruko announced.

"We'll do an All-Out Attack!" Zanya recommended as both of his monsters comes in to attack.

"Equipment Change, Prydwen!" He switched to his shield item as Tsukikage throws his shurikens at Shosetsu as his shield protected him.

"He reduced the damage but with that maneuver, he's used all up his gauge!" Paruko announced as the mist surrounds Shosetsu.

"Hiding the mist and cut through the shadows! Mutation Sword!" Saizo appeared out of the mist and was about to attack Shosetsu.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" He cast a golden cup with jewels on it as it protected him from Saizo's attack.

"Shosetsu used a founding use of counterspell to cancel Saizo's attack!" Paruko announced.

"Come on, Z! You can do it! Beat this guy!" Akatsuki cheered as he waved the flag.

"Right! Onimaru!" Zanya began his attack.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" He cast another counterspell.

"Another well time counterspell means for our SenCad fighter survived the turn with no damage!" Paruko announced.

"Ugh! He had two of them!" he then ended his turn.

**End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 3/ Item: Onimaru/ G: 3: Saizo/None/Tsukikage)

(S: 4/ Item: Prydwen/ G: 0: Gawain/None/Arthur)

* * *

'Rouga, you insulted my honor, to bring someone like him into competition with me.' Shosetsu thinks as he remembered the time when Rouga brought someone to SenCad and it was Kiri, who came with him.

* * *

_As Rouga brought Kiri, he was at somewhere, communicating with a familiar face on the orb._

_"I will train him here and don't even think of interfering."_

_'Why didn't he choose me? Or anyone else from SenCad for that matter? Why give all the attention to a player with no experience?' He thinks as he asked himself the questions._

* * *

"Equipment Change, Durandal!" He switched back again, "King Arthur, Gawain! Attack the fighter!" He commanded.

'You made a huge mistake, Rouga. You'll see. And now I'm going to prove it to you.' He thinks.

* * *

At the building, Gao, Drum, and Daisuke managed to get food for the others.

"14 fights. They better be worth it." Gao said as he noticed something, "What's our Student Council Vice President doing here?" He saw Sofia.

'Wait, if she's here then... Oh no.' Daisuke thinks as they saw a buddy following Sofia.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look familiar?" Drum asked as Gao gave his bag to Drum to hold, "Hey! Wait!" Gao ran off.

"Hey, wait up, Gao!" He gave his bag to Drum as well as he followed him, 'Damn. What was that idiot thinking, I didn't mean through this building, where he can get spotted.'

* * *

Back at that battle, Zanya defends himself for the Knights's attacks as he was dealt with 2 damage by Gawain.

"Brother, no!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

"I command thee, you fought valiantly." Arthur said as he was about to finish him off.

"I cast!" Arthur slashed Zanya as he disappeared out of thin air.

"What's this?!" He asked as Zanya appeared on the other side.

"Art of Body Replacement!" Shosetsu was about to attack Zanya until they are in space, "You've fallen right into my trap! I pay 3 gauge to activate Lethal Formation, Secret Sword, Shooting Star!" He slashed the star as it was destroyed and shocked Shosetsu, dealting him 3 damage.

"Did you see that?! He destroyed the item, using Secret Sword, Shooting Star on gave out 3 damage!" Akatsuki said, excitedly.

"Check it, yo! Zanya's the man!" Tetsuya agreed.

"You forgot what I said, didn't you?" Asmodai asked.

"Maybe."

"At the beginning of the fight, I told you that Durandal never breaks, dense, rust, or shatter. There's a reason why it can't be destroyed. It's an immortal sword." Asmodai said as Durandal didn't get destroyed as he remains in Shosetsu's hand.

"It didn't break. It's true." Zanya admitted.

"Durandal's as powerful as they come." Shosetsu said as he attacked Zanya and dealt him one damage as the game ended.

"Zanya!" Akatsuki yelled as the flag disappeared.

* * *

(Z: 0/ Item: Onimaru/ G: 3: Saizo/None/Tsukikage)

(S: 1/ Item: Durandal/ G: 0: Gawain/None/Arthur)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Shosetsu Kirisame**

"And there it is. That should wake Mikado up. Maybe now he'll get serious about his fighting again." Rouga said as the inside of the tower.

"Whoa. I never knew fighting tactics like this would existed. I didn't believe Rouga at first. But if I study here, I just might become stronger like he says. Maybe even as strong as Gao." Kiri said as he watched the match from his phone as he was in the other room, learning about what has been going on.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Sofia said as she was at the corner of the room and found Kiri.

"Oh! Ms. Vice President. What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"There's something I've been meaning to give to you." Sofia pulled out the Dark Core Case.

"But... Isn't that...?" He recognized it before.

"She's around here somewhere." Gao said as he was running in the hallways, finding Sofia and the buddy, "And where's that buddy, following her?"

"Maybe he got away?" Daisuke lied.

"No way, that buddy is familiar and I need to find out what kind of buddy is it or who it belongs too." Gao said as he heard screaming.

"Isn't that...?" Daisuke recognized it.

"Kiri!"

* * *

Spotlight shown for Daisuke and Ryuuga appearing, "Welcome, everybody. That's the end of this chapter. The next one will about how Kiri first came to SenCad and other stories to know. Til then, goodbye!"

"Hey, w-what about me?! Don't I get to say anything?" Ryuuga asked.

"No. Bye!" he waved as Ryuuga felt down and the screen faded black


	34. Shosetsu's Origin

Chapter 34: Shosetsu's Origin

* * *

"I pay 3 gauge to activate Lethal Formation: Secret Sword, Shooting Star!" Zanya slashed the star as it was destroyed and shock Shosetsu, dealting him 3 damage.

"Did you see that?! He destroyed the item, using Secret Sword, Shooting Star and gave him 3 damage!" Akatsuki explained.

"Check it, yo! Zanya's the man!" Tetsuya cheered.

"You forgot what I said, didn't you?" Asmodai asked.

"Maybe."

"At the beginning of the fight, I told you Durandal never breaks, dense, rust, or shatters. There's a reason why it can't be destroyed, it's an Immortal Sword." He explained as the Immortal Sword remains in Shosetsu's hand.

"It didn't break. It's true." Zany admitted.

"Durandal's as powerful as they come!" He attacked Zanya from behind as he was dealt with 1 damage as the game ended.

"Zanya!" Akatsuki yelled as the flag disappeared.

* * *

(Z: 0/ Item: Onimaru/ G: 3: Saizo/None/Tsukikage)

(S: 1/ Item: Durandal/ G: 0: Arthur/None/Gawain)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Shosetsu Kirisame**

"And there it is. That should wake Mikado up. Maybe now he'll get serious about his fighting again." Rouga said.

"Whoa. I never knew fighting tactics like this would even existed. I didn't believe Rouga at first. But if I study here, I just might be even stronger like he said. Maybe even as strong as Gao." Kiri said as he watched the match on the phone as he was in another room as he was thinking of what he was trying to do.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Sofia said as she was at the corner of the room as she found Kiri.

"Oh! Ms. Vice President! W-what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"There's something I've been waiting to give to you." Sofia said as she pulled out the Dark Core Deck Case to show Kiri.

"But... Isn't that...?" Kiri recognized it before.

"She's around here somewhere." Gao said as he was running in the hallways, finding Sofia and the buddy, "And where's that buddy that's been following her?"

"Maybe he got away?" Daisuke lied.

"No way! That buddy looks familiar and I need to find out what kind of buddy is it or who it belongs to." Gao said as he heard a scream.

"Isn't that...?" Daisuke recognized it.

"Kiri!"

* * *

"Here. This is yours now." Sofia offered the deck case to Kiri. But Kiri felt scared as he stepped back.

"Why give it to me? I don't want it." Kiri refused the offer.

"This core deck holds a special power. If you use it, you'll become very strong." Sofia explained as she tapped the core twice, "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yeah, but not like this! I heard what happened to Doai when he was forced to use one, I just can't!" Kiri remembered the time when Doai was possessed by the Dark Core.

* * *

_Everyone was getting chased by Dark Doai as he came crashing into them but they dodged it. However, Suzuha as she was about to get attack as Suzumi came by and stopped him on time._

_"Gao's mom has got it going on!" Tetsuya was amazed._

_"Snap out of it, kid! Get a hold of yourself!" She grabbed him and slapped him as his mask has been took off._

* * *

"A rare few can tame a core with this much power." Sofia said as Kiri was confused, "Doai didn't have what the Dark Core requires. You do. You were always meant to have it. For what we seen up to your skills. We believed this power might've found this master." She said as her eye revealed Kiri's dark self.

"I don't really know what to say. Never thought I was good at anything. Now you're telling me I'm special. I'm so confused! What should I do?" He asked.

"I'm confused to. Don't you want to become strong?" Sofia asked as it reminded Kiri about what Rouga said to him back at CASTLE.

* * *

_"Just remember this, the only thing of any value is in this world is winning!" Rouga stated._

_"Gotta win it!" Armorknight Eagle repeated._

* * *

'The more I think about it, the more I realize Rouga was right. I've been listening to the advice and I never win. This is the chance to prove myself.' Kiri thinks as he looked at the Dark Core, "I'll do it and become strongest ever!"

Ryuuga heard from the wall as he was behind the door, "Oh no, Kiri's going to take the Dark Core Deck Case. Should I warn Daisuke?" He shook his head, "No. I better see if I can stop him somehow."

* * *

Yesterday, last night, Cerberus flies as Rouga, who grabbed Kiri, were heading over to SenCad.

"Where are we?" Kiri asked.

"Sengoku Academy." Rouga replied.

"Really? Sengoku? I've read about it. Buddyfight's are really popular here, maybe even more than Aibo Academy."

"I know what your hopes are. You're no longer satisfied having friendly buddyfights with your pals, are you?" Rouga asked a serious question.

"I don't know." Kiri replied as he became lost in thought.

"Tell me what it is that you desire the most."

"Actually, I wanna be like my friend, Gao."

"Why are you so fixated on Mikado?"

"He's really good of thinking on his feet." Kiri said as Rouga was in silence, "I mean I don't think he's ever lost a Buddyfight."

"After I trained. You'll be able to beat a hundred Mikados, so forget about him." Rouga advised as he flies down fast as Kiri screamed.

* * *

At the front entrance, Rouga came in front of the gate with the two guards he defeated last time.

"Mr. Aragami!"

"Welcome back, sir!"

"Open the gate." Rouga ordered.

"Right!" The gate shutters opened up.

"Sorry, sir."

"Go on in."

Rouga walked past the two guards as he stopped, "What are you doing?" Rouga asked as the two guards were confused, "Your job is refuse entry to unknown individuals and send away trespassers." He reminded them their orders as Kiri didn't understand what he meant.

"Here at SenCad, winning a buddyfight is the only way to get what you wanted out of someone." The first guard explained.

"If you want to get pass us, you're gotta have to beat both of us." the second guard explained.

"It shouldn't matter who your opponent is, take the victory and show them what you're made of. Your path to ultimate victory starts here." Rouga advised Kiri.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Kiri agreed.

"There is no 'your best' only 'the best'." Both guards said as Kiri pulled out his deck.

"I'm not gonna lose to them. Not to anyone!" Kiri said as the battle already begun.

* * *

Later...

Kiri attacked the first with his spear as he dealt 2 damage, "I'll finish you off with Black Drake!" Black Drake roared as it shoots laser cannons as Kiri won the game.

**Game Over. Winner: Kiri Hyoryu**

Kiri sighed as he felt relieved that he finally won. Rouga watches the battle but he doesn't his satisfactory feeling. The second guard comes for his turn.

"Not bad. But I won't go down so easy."

"Bring it on!"

"Raise the Flag!"

After the battle began, Shosetsu came on top of the gate as he suspected something going on.

"Who started a buddyfight this late without asking me first?" Shosetsu asked as he descended down as he turned and saw Rouga and hide himself so he won't get spotted, 'Figures that Rouga's involved.'

"I call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol! Get that Eagle!" Kiri call out Doai's monster as it attacked Eagle for the cost. Demongodol attack the second guard as it dealt him damage as Kiri won again.

**Game Over. Winner: Kiri Hyoryu**

Kiri smiled for his victory for a second time, "Rouga! I actually won!" He run towards to Rouga, "Can you believe it?"

Rouga then smiled at Kiri.

"I think I'm ready to prove myself."

"Follow me." Rouga offered as Kiri followed him as the gate shutters closed down. Shosetsu watches them.

"What do you make of this, Durandal?" He asked his buddy.

"You can be sure. Rouga's a wild one." Durandal replied.

"Why him? Cleaner the eye than the best person for the job.

* * *

At the Reference Room at the Sengoku Building...

"Where are we?" Kiri asked.

"Let the books be your guide." Rouga advised as Kiri walks to the shelf.

"I do like to read." Kiri pulled out a book as the title shows, "Match Records?" He opened the book.

"Study them closely. Look for strategies."

"These are records of Buddyfights. The cards are listed too. I get it, this is a special Buddyfight class or something, right?" He asked Rouga as he left the room.

'Observe all you want. You can, Protege. Become stronger than Mikado.' Rouga thinks as he walks down in the hallway.

* * *

"I hear you changed your mind. You're ready to start winning the big fights now, aren't you?" Sofia asked, "If you use it, everything will be as you wished. But be warned, there is a risk involved. But that's true of most things that happened." She warned as Kiri reaches to the Dark Core as he heard a voice.

"Kiri!" A familiar voice yelled as it woke Kiri to his senses, "Can you hear me?! Hey! Hold up, we're coming!"

"Kiri, if you're there! Say something or come out!" Daisuke said.

"I'm in here! Where are you two?!" Kiri asked as he tried to escape as Sofia used her card to levitate Kiri as he was fell unconscious.

"I almost had him." Sofia said.

"Kiri! You in here?!" Gao asked as he opened the door and saw Sofia in here, "Aren't you the Aibo's Vice President?" He asked as she pointed to Kiri on the ground, "You okay?!" He saw Kiri, "Come on! What happened? Hey, man! Say something!" He tried to wake Kiri up.

Sofia then looks as Daisuke with her suspicious look on her face as Daisuke looks at her, then he turned and saw Ryuuga, up at the ceiling, Ryuuga struggled a bit as he returned to a card and went back into the deck.

* * *

Back at the SenCad battle...

"With Zanya's defeat, Aibo finds itself down to just 1 player. And that player's none other than Gao Mikado, can the ABC Cup Champion defeats Shosetsu and set things up? Or will he be defeated and end the contest here today? Come on, Gao! It's time to take center stage!" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger as she noticed Gao hasn't arrived at the center stage and Shosetsu felt irritated all of the sudden, "The Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao still hasn't arrived, "Reaching Gao to center stage, come on already! The whole school's relying on you!" Paruko moves around, waiting for Gao to arrived.

"Sorry, Lady! He's not here. Gao, Drum, and Daisuke went to the dorms to get some lunch and they still haven't come back." Axia explained.

"You're telling that our champion's literally out to lunch?" Paruko asked.

"I keep trying his cell but he's not picking up, not even our teacher. I hope nothing bad happens to them." Kuguru was concerned.

"I hope they have my order." Baku said.

"I feel your pain, yo." Tetsuya said as his bananas on his head are gone as if they were eaten.

"You know you have bananas, right?" Asmodai reminded.

"You just ate the last one! They don't grow back right away, ya know?"

"I hope Big brother's okay." Haruka was concerned.

The students of SenCad were starting to get impatient as they started to throw everything they have at the stage.

"Everyone, please calm down! Stop throwing things onto the field! Someone could get hurt!" Paruko announced as she tried to evade the throwing object, Takosuke tried to block it off but his tentacle broke a bottle of vinegar as he felt sting from it.

"Hey, are you okay!" She began to suspect the tentacle and smell it, "Vinegar? If this keeps up, my buddy... Takosuke will be turned into a giant pickle." Paruko said as the SenCad students continues throwing everything they have, "This is a spectator's arrogant! Stop it, you guys! And no more vinegar!" She cried.

Rouga watches the field from the screen, "He'll show. It's in his competitive nature. Gao's not the kind of guy who would ever back down or run from a fight."

"We're gonna lose this fight by default." Baku said.

"If that happens, we'll never find Kiri." Kuguru said.

"They'll show up, I know it!" Haruka believed.

"But where can they be?" Axia asked, "I knew I shouldn't let them go alone, they're so hot headed."

"Don't worry, we'll go look for them. What do you say, it might be fun." Kazane asked her buddy.

"I"ll follow your lead!" Blade agreed.

**Buddy Skill On**

She activated her core gadget as they fly off to Gao and the others. Asmodai stands up, "I can't let Magic World's biggest celeb go hungry. Especially, not the one who is my buddy. So, better split, know what I'm saying? Triple time!" Asmodai split into 3.

"Thanks a million, A-dog!" Tetsuya thanked.

"Don't get beside yourself." The three Asmodai said as they left to find Gao and the food.

* * *

Back at the reference room...

"What did you do to him?" Gao asked Sofia.

"Phew! I made it! Don't move!" Drum held his drill in front of Sofia, "What are you trying to pull here?"

"Pull here? I'd be happy to show." Sofia said as she held the Dark Core.

"What is she-?" Daisuke asked.

"Dark Core. Activate Disaster Force." Sofia activated Disaster Force as it changed her appearance. Gao and Drum were surprised for seeing that power but for Daisuke, shows no reaction except awareness, "Lesson 1: Stay of my business!" She activated a card in her hand as Gao and Drum were the ones disappeared but Daisuke was left behind.

"Huh? What happened? What did you do with Gao and Drum?" Daisuke asked.

"Making sure those two will not come again." Sofia replied.

"You mean-?" Daisuke knows what she means.

* * *

At the sky, Gao and Drum were transported outside.

"Are we flying?" Gao asked, thinking they're up high.

"No, I think we're falling." Drum felt this before.

"How can we help Kiri from way up here?"

"Beats me. Why not ask your teacher?"

"Good idea! Hey, Daisuke-" He was about to ask Daisuke but he noticed he's here, "Huh, where did he go? Did he get left behind?"

"No way, why would the Student Vice-President let him off while we were the ones who falling right now?" Drum said as they were about to fall.

"I don't know. But this is opposite of falling!"

"I'm so confused right now!" Drum said as both of them began to fall right now. They flip to their standing as Gao figured out an idea.

"Hey, Drum! You Buddy Skill!"

"What?!"

"Come on! This would be the perfect time!" Gao said, desperately. As Drum hesitatingly said the truth.

"About that..."

* * *

At the Reference Room. Daisuke was remained behind after Sofia sent Gao and Drum to their doom.

"So why is it that you decide to let me stay and let them go?" Daisuke asked.

"Because I know your secret." Sofia replied.

"My secret?"

"You didn't think that I would be followed by your buddy, isn't that, Ryuuga?" Sofia asked Ryuuga appeared out of the deck.

"How do you know that I'm his buddy?" Ryuuga asked.

"You just told me."

"Huh?" Ryuuga was confused as Daisuke punched in the head.

"You idiot! You've fallen for the reverse psychology!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Daisuke sighed, "Doesn't matter, she would've figure out either way. So, what do you want?"

"This." She pointed the Dark Core that Kiri was going to take on the table.

"The Dark Core? What are you getting that?"

"You shared the same power as Tasuku, correct? And you're not even a Buddy Police anymore."

"So, you know about my past? Did Shido tell you about?"

"Unfortunately, Shido did not carry the secret. But I however, found information about you and Masked Dragon. And I will not tell you who I got it from."

Daisuke felt irritated for Sofia knowing his secret.

"What should we do, Daisuke? Should we Buddyfight her?" Ryuuga recommended.

"Maybe."

"And one more thing, if you dare try to beat me in the Buddyfight. I will personally leak the information to everyone at SenCad and then everyone will know about your little secret, and everything you worked so hard for will be ruined." She said her consequence as she held out her phone with the data of the information she got from someone.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just watch me." Sofia said seriously.

'She's serious. Great, what should I do? That's twice as horrible as last time!' Daisuke thinks.

"I'll make you offer."

"Hm? An offer?" He asked.

"If you want me to keep your secret. Take the Dark Core from the table, once you do, make your decision. If you decide to join us, place the deck into the Dark Core and the deal will be settle. However, if you can't decide, you can hold onto it for a while. But you have 24 hours to make a response. And don't waste my time. Understand?" Sofia settled a deal to Daisuke as he decides on a decision.

* * *

Later, at the tower. Sofia arrived with Kiri, floating cause of her card as Rouga noticed Sofia came around.

"What's this? What are you doing? I told you not to interfere. Let me guess, you also have something to do with Mikado's absence from the match out there. Tell me, what've you done with him?" Rouga asked.

"About 7000 meters up by now." Sofia replied as she pointed up as Rouga was shocked.

"You are aware that he doesn't have a Buddy Skill, aren't you?" He asked as Sofia smiled and tilt her head.

"Oops."

* * *

Back at the sky...

"I'm really sorry, kid. The truth is that, I can't give you my Buddy Skill until I can figure out how to use it." Drum apologized as he cried.

"That's okay. You can do it, man." Gao said.

"You really believe that I can?" Drum asked.

"I'm sure of it, Drum! You can do anything you want!" Gao encourages Drum.

"You're right! What am I afraid of? I so got this! Just like I got stronger by training in other worlds!" Drum said as his eyes glowed, "I think I can!" He repeated as his cape transformed into wings. Gao watches as his Core Deck began to glow.

**Buddy Skill On**

Kazane saw something flashing in the sky, "A star in a daytime?" She asked.

"It looks like light from a Buddy Skill!" Blade recognized it.

"Check it out!" Asmodai said as he got bags of food.

"Wicked!" The blue Asmodai said.

"Now you're talking!" The red Asmodai agreed.

Gao's Buddy Skill has got him a rounded board with a round yellow orb that looks like a sun under it, "This is awesome!"

"Yeah right!" Drum agreed.

"Hurry up, Gao!" Kazane yelled out.

"Kazane! What's wrong?"

"You can't miss your match. You could lose automatically."

"On the double, young man!" Blade said.

"Think we're ready." Gao said.

"Yeah." Drum agreed.

"Aren't you forgetting something, guys?" Asmodai said as he held the bag of food and Drum's drill.

"The food!"

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Kazane asked as Gao realized it.

"Ah! We forgot Daisuke!"

* * *

Back at the reference room, Daisuke held the Dark Core in his hand as he thinks of what he said to Sofia.

* * *

_Sofia activated her card as the portal opened, she walks into it as she turned, "Be aware, that if you decide to join us, everything will be fine. You have my word on it."_

_"How would I know that you won't just tell anyone either way?"_

_"Because I know that you wouldn't let your sister know about yourself, now would you?" She asked as Daisuke thinks about what would happened. He then look at the Dark Core._

_"Then I'll wait until I make my decision."_

_"Very well. Within 24 hours, I will find you and let you know if you made your decision." She activated a card as Kiri was floating next to her._

_"Hold on, what about Kiri? We came here to rescue him."_

_"That's not my problem. We still need to make him join us. Don't get in my way." Sofia said as she left._

* * *

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga was worried.

"Let's hurry and get back." Daisuke said as he leaves the reference room.

"Wait, what about Gao? Will be okay?"

"Drum is with him. I'm sure he has something up his sleeves and that's why he'll be something he'll be worth capturing. Now, let's go." Daisuke said as Ryuuga went back to the deck as he head back to the others.

* * *

Back at the field, the SenCad students still continues throwing everything they have. Paruko tries to avoid them because of them has vinegar in it.

"If Gao doesn't appear by the count of 10, he'll lose by default! I'm sure nobody expected things to go like this!" Paruko announced.

"What could be keeping them?" Kuguru asked.

"I don't know. What a bummer." Baku said.

"Big brother..." Haruka said.

"I can't believe I lost my match." Zanya said, frustrated as Tsukikage said in his scroll, 'Urgent'.

Tetsuya groaned in frustration, "Where are they?!"

Shosetsu is waiting on the balcony as his buddy said to him, "Shosetsu, look behind you." His buddy said as Shosetsu sensed a presence behind him as it was Sofia who has appeared behind him.

"When did she get here?" He asked.

"For your concern, it's what she's holding." Durandal said as Sofia pulled out the Dark Core as he recognized it.

"The core!" Shosetsu said as Sofia smiled for the unexpected result.

"Would you like to have this power?" She asked as Shosetsu is making his decision.

* * *

"One!" Paruko said as she's counting the time limit for the default, "Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten...!" She was slowly count the 10. Rouga was waiting for Gao while Kiri is laying unconscious on the floor, Daisuke runs outside and heads back to the others, Shosetsu however, is deciding whether he could put his deck into the Dark Core, he decided to put it in as he felt the power surging through his body.

"Mind if I crash?" Gao made it as Paruko saw him floating, "Let's get this party started!"

"Those two have always live for the drama!" Axia said.

"They made it!" Haruka said.

"What a relief!" Kuguru said.

"You had us worried, bro. For real." Baku said.

"Yeah! Gao just got his groove back! Word!" Tetsuya said.

"No big deal!" Gao said as he and drum munches on a octopus dumpling sandwiches.

"Hey. Isn't anybody hungry?" Kazane asked as she came by with the bag of food.

"No doubt! What'd you got there?" Baku asked. Tetsuya felt relived as Asmodai came back with the sandwich in his hand.

"Who's the best demon ever?"

"No competition, A-dog!"

Paruko poured water on Takosuke's tentacle and dries it off, "That feel better?" She asked her buddy as Takosuke felt better and motivated, "Then let's get back to calling the match!" She floats back in position, "Takosuke!"

"Now that we finally have both players here! We can officially begin!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back inside the tower, Sofia came to Rouga as he blocked her way.

"You don't think I know what you're up to." Rouga said.

"I understand your frustration but remember Rouga, you're not the one calling the shots around here. Neither of us are." Sofia replied.

"I will not tolerate anymore meddling from you. I have my orders. Got me?" He warned Sofia as she felt frustrated.

* * *

Back at the match...

"Cracking the skies and leveling the ground! Lumenize! The Fourth Fort Tempest, Thunder Knights!"

"How many decks does he packing?" Tetsuya asked.

"Enough to have his own advantages." Daisuke said as he came back.

"Oh, you're back, Daisuke." Tetsuya said.

"Welcome back!" Haruka said as she offered him a sandwich as he took it and eating it.

"Don't forget, Drum has trained in three different worlds. There was Dungeon World, Magic World, and of course, Dragon World!" Kuguru explained.

"We built three completely new decks, focusing on the major strengths of each world." Baku explained.

Drum changed his appearance as he transformed a Thunder Knight dragon, wearing the armor, purple on it, and lighting on the shoulder pads and his helmet, but he still carries the drill.

"Now, ready to win this thing, Drum?" He asked his buddy.

"Yeah!" Drum agreed.

"A thousand swords, defeating the enemy with a thousand fangs! Dark Lumenize! Fortress of Swords!" He lumenized as the dark aura glows around him.

"At long last, Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

**Dark Buddy Skill On**

"Legend World!"

"Gao is once again back to his usual Dragon World colors. But he'll be using a new deck." Paruko announced as she noticed something different at Drum, "Is it me or does his buddy look a little different than usual? Enough talk! Shosetsu's up for the first move!"

Shosetsu did his Charge and Draw and began making his move.

"That's weird..." Gao suspected something, "He has a different vibe than before."

"What power does that Dark Core carry for him?" Daisuke whispered to himself.

"I call Great Magician, Merlin, to the center position!" He calls out Merlin, "Incubus's Blood!"

"Thanks to Merlin's ability. Two of the top five cards in his deck has just been added to his hand!" Paruko announced.

"Come on, Merlin! Do you magic!" He ordered Merlin as he used a spell attack on Gao as he was dealt with 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Merlin/None)

* * *

Kazane stand up, "This is unsettling!" Blade said.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling all of the sudden." Kazane agreed.

"Actually, I did too." Zanya agreed too.

"I know exactly what you mean! But for very different reasons!" Akatsuki said as he tried to hold it in as Tsukikage replied in the scroll said 'Need for Urination'.

"I told you not to drink gallon of water." Axia recalled a warning.

"I draw! My Tempest Thunder Knights deck is gonna blow your mind! Charge and Draw! Now, I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the right! And to the left, the dangerous Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon!" He called out a Thunder Knight dragon, carrying a broadsword and a shield with three thunders emblem on it, with gold/silver armor and a red cape, "Then I equip, Thunderblade, Dragobreaker!" He paid two gauge as he equip a giant sword with a thunder on the blade, "And I cast, the Set Spell, Thunder Formation!"

"He's using a Set Spell? That's unusual. Gao's really changing it up." Paruko was a bit surprised.

"What's Thunder Formation?" Tetsuya asked.

"If a Thunder Knight uses its Move Ability during the opponent's turn, a card will be added to Gao's gauge." Kuguru explained.

"That's super awesome, yo!" Tetsuya complimented.

"Hey, why don't you use a Thunder Knights deck, Big brother?" Haruka asked.

"Nah, I'm fine with what I got." He kindly refused the recommend idea.

The Thunder Formation orb shows the two Halberds, fighting with their spears, "By the bolt of lightning, we will flash across the battlefield in the rage of blades!" They all quoted. Drum kept on swinging the flag, "Never turning away from danger, we fight for our comrades as they are a part of us! For we are the Mighty Thunder Knights!"

"Let's do this, you guys! Halberd, get moving!" He ordered Halberd as he flies through to battle Merlin.

"Vile beast!" Merlin comes to battle Halberd with his staff as Halberd deflected it with his spear as he slashed Merlin as he was defeated.

"Awesome! The center's open! Come on, Broadsword Go ahead and attack the fighter!" Gao said as they both prepared for their Link Attack.

"Prepare to be put to the sword with no escape! Ancient Thunder Clan!" He used his Z slash on him as he dealt 2 damage at Shosetsu.

"And cue Dragobreaker!" He began to attack but Shosetsu used a counterspell.

"I cast Holy Grail!" He nullified the attack, "You're not so tough!"

"Oh man!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: Dragobreaker/ G: 0: Broadsword/None/Halberd)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Shosetsu just blocked Gao's big attack! He's really stepping it up!" Paruko announced.

Shosetsu draw and Charge and Draw, "I call Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur to the right! And Great Magician Merlin to the left! Incubus's Blood!" he paid one gauge again.

"Once again, with Merlin's ability, he adds cards to his hand!" Paruko announced.

"I buddycall and equip Immortal Sword, Durandal!" He equipped his buddy and regain one life.

"Here it comes! It never breaks, dense, rust or shatters! It's the Fabled Demon Sword of Legend World: Immortal Sword, Durandal! And it can never be destroyed! Has our champion fighter finally met his match?" Paruko announced a cliffhanger.

"Halberd, move to the center!" Gao ordered.

"By using Thunder Formation, that move adds one card to Gao's gauge!"

"Heh, what a waste of a move." Shosetsu insulted, "King Arthur, shall we Link Attack Halberd?" He asked as Halberd prepared himself for the fight.

"I will protect you, sir!"

Shosetsu comes in with Arthur, following his lead.

"Trusty sword, time to penetrate!" Both attacked Halberd and destroyed him.

"Halberd!" Gao yelled out as Arthur came in front of him.

"Quail of the uprising!" He slashed Gao as he was dealt with 2 damage.

"King Arthur's ability gives one card to Shosetsu's gauge!" Paruko announced.

"Merlin, attack the fighter!"

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack.

"Gao defends well, blocking Merlin's attack. And Blue Dragon's ability put another card in Gao's gauge!"

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Dragobreaker/ G: 2: Broadsword/None/None)

(S: 8/ Item: Durandal/ G: 2: Merlin/None/Arthur)

* * *

Shosetsu became frustrated.

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I think it's time. Are you ready, Drum?" He asked his buddy.

"Never been more ready! Let's beat this guy!" Drum agreed.

"That's the plan! Alright, Buddycall! He regained one life as Drum stabbed the flag to the ground, "Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" Drum grabbed his drill and flies to the right and paid one gauge, "My buddy's not only a triple threat, he's also three times stronger than before!"

"That's right! Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon is now on the scene! And I'm ready to dance!" Drum said.

* * *

Spotlights shown for Daisuke and Ryuuga appearing in the stage, "Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga."

"I can hardly believe you took the Dark Core from Sofia. Are you sure, you want to do this?" Ryuuga asked.

"Oh, believe me, that will my decision to make. Go get us some drinks." He said as Ryuuga nodded and went to get drinks.

"Listen, everyone, pretty soon, if I accept the Dark Core's power. It'll be something you guys will be amazed for a while. So until then, you all will wait for the surprise eventually. Til then, bye!" He waved bye.

"Hey! Wait! I got the drinks!" He said as the screen faded black.


	35. Knights vs Thunder Knights

Chapter 34: Knights vs Thunder Knights

* * *

At the Tower, Rouga and Sofia watches the battle on the monitor.

"So, my friend finally showed up. I knew he wouldn't disappoint me. And now he's back to using Dragon World deck. Just like I hoped." Rouga said.

"Well, that's strange. You almost sound like you're happy about it." Sofia said.

"Of course not! I'm just looking forward to getting him back for humiliating me the last time we fought." Rouga denied with a reason.

"But Shosetsu might defeat before you get your big chance."

"That Swordsman won't be able to outwit Mikado."

"How can you be so sure? Nothing's ever guaranteed." Sofia asked as Rouga thinks about what he said about Mikado could be true.

* * *

At the battle...

"First thing we gotta do is take out that wizard who adds cards to his hand, Drum!" Gao recommended.

"You got it!" Drum said as he comes charging to attack Merlin.

"Cloud of Doom-!" Merlin tried to block it off but Drum struck him down first as he destroyed him.

"Broadsword, go attack the fighter!" Gao said as Broadsword Z slashed him and dealt him 2 damage.

"Ancient Thunder Clap!"

"Now, I get to have some fun!" Gao makes his move, however...

"Not so fast! Equipment Change! Divine Protection, Prydwen!" He switched the item as it lowered the damage by 1.

"Here we go again, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"That attack should've given Shosetsu 3 damage." Kuguru explained.

"But with the shield he switched out, he lowered it to one life point." Daisuke said as Asmodai sighed in disappointment.

"What's up, A-dog?"

"Demons are the first to know when someone's breaking bad. See him?" Asmodai said as they looked at Shosetsu, noticing that he was feeling weird as the Dark Core aura surrounds him, "That guy's about to go a little bananas. You'll all wanna steer clear of him, right, Tetsuya?"

"I'm down with that, yo."

"The power of the Dark Core is taking over his mind. I wonder what happens next." Daisuke thinks.

* * *

"This is how it starts." Sofia said.

"He's not cut out for Disaster Force, it's not the kind of power that just anyone could control." Rouga said.

* * *

"What's happening?! There's no way I should be losing! I'm supposed to be improving myself!" He said as he touched his Buddy/Core Gadget, "It's time. Dark Core, give me all you have! I want unlimited power!" Gao prepared his stance for seeing what Shosetsu's doing.

'Here it comes. The power of the Dark Core." Daisuke whispered to himself.

"Do as I say! I order you!" He held his Buddy/Core Gadget as he raise it up high.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

Tasuku felt something in his heart that something bad's happening, "Commander I, I'm having that bad feeling again."

"I'm picking up an unidentified energy source. But it might be... It's on record." Stella said as the others were surprised, "The energy diagnostic proven the same one that attacked the Fuji Photon Metal Mines." She recalled the time that Wolf used the power they've analyzed.

* * *

_"I cast Thunder Devastation!" He struck his spear to the ground as the thunder struck and disabled all the security robots._

* * *

"It's Wolf!" Tasuku recognized it, "He's made a comeback!"

"The criminal? You mean the one that can make the power of his cards real? The way you can with Future Force?" Stella asked.

"If he's there. Then that means that Masked Dragon will find him first." Tasuku said.

"You mean the one who used the Future Force? But I still don't get how is he able to access it."

"Never mind that for now. Give me his location." Commander I said.

"At Sengoku Academy, in the Cho-Hakone Mountains. I'm bringing up the satellite image now." Stella activated the satellite image as it shows the picture of Sengoku Academy with the battle going around.

"We must act now. Takihara." He asked Takihara.

"You can count on me, sir."

"No, wait!" Tasuku opposed, "Commander I, it's my fault that Wolf and Masked Dragon escaped for the first time. Let me make up for my mistake!" Tasuku asked for reconsideration.

Commander I makes his decision as he decided, "Fine then. But be careful."

"Not so fast, Ryuenji. Surely you couldn't have forgotten already." Sueroku reminded him, "Shall we remind you?"

"You have been suspended for your duties as an officer of the Buddy Police Force until further notice." Seiichi gave his notice.

"But this is an emergency!" Takihara yelled.

"It's my fault that they're out there."

"Please gentlemen, considered it a favor to me. It's imperative that Tasuku joins this mission." Commander I recommended.

"Sorry, but..." Sueroku was about to say as Seiichi held his hand up.

"I'll allow it. Just remember Tasuku, we will not tolerate any breach of our agreement." Seiichi made his condition. Tasuku remembered that he disobeyed a direct order to save everyone from the cruise.

* * *

_"I am warning you!" Seiichi yelled._

_"Time to release the Future Force!" Tasuku activated as it changed his appearance._

* * *

"This force transmits the power of your cards into reality. It should not be taken lightly."

"Yes, I know, sir." Tasuku was aware of it, "And I'm not allowed use it without a proper authorization." Tasuku said as Jack was summoned as he flew with Tasuku and Takihara with their Buddy Skills as they head off to Sengoku Academy to catch Wolf an Masked Dragon.

"I hope you know what you're doing. We are under the strictest orders, not to let the Buddy Police anyway near Sengoku Academy." Sueroku remind the orders they're in.

"Don't worry about it. I told you, Ryuenji's an honest kid. He wouldn't dream of defining us again like that last one who defined us." Seiichi said.

"Do you think that Tasuku will know about that?"

"Of course not, every evidence that relates to him have been disposed of. Not even the detective like him can figure out so easily." He said, 'But if he does use the Future Force without my green light, he'll share the same fate as him.' He thinks of the consequences for Tasuku if he disobeys again.

* * *

Back at Sengoku...

"Power! I need more power! I'll show you what I'm capable of!" He said with the dark flame in his left eye, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" He laughed evilly, "I call Galahad to the left! And I discard Holy Grail from my hand so I can equip the item that was made for me."

"He's acting seriously messed up." Gao said.

"He's using too much power of the Disaster Force. He's gone crazy.' Daisuke thinks.

"Now, I summon the Sword of the King, Excalibur!" He call out as the circle appears in the sky when dark clouds form.

"Who dares pronounce himself worthy of my blade?" The spirit of the Excalibur said as he came down from the circle, the blade is yellow and black with a green crystal in the center, "Reveal yourself, challenger."

"Whoa! What's that item? I don't recognized it!" Paruko announced.

"The Sword of King, Excalibur." Baku said.

"The most powerful item in the Legend World. With 10000 power, 3 critical points and a Double Attack!" Kuguru explained.

"That card is one of the rare cards. Not even we get the chance to get it." Daisuke said.

"I don't get why he didn't call it before?" Tetsuya was confused.

"Well, there's one condition, bro. You can't use it unless you have 10 Hero cards in the Drop Zone." Baku explained.

"I wouldn't put it pass that guy. What can Gao do to counter it?" Zanya asked.

"Nothing much to protect him from Excalibur." Daisuke said.

"He's right. The Sword of the King, Excalibur is a Legendary item that's become famous because it can't be stopped by shield cards. Although..." Kuguru said.

"Please say something good right now." Akatsuki asked.

"I did read something in the Buddy Gossip forum. They say that the sword itself chooses who gets to wield it. And those who don't possess the qualities of the king will never be able to pull it out from the stone." She explained.

"What does that mean?" Haruka asked.

"It means that not anybody can pull out that sword, it needs someone who has special qualities in order to pull it out and wield it." Daisuke explained.

"Could it ever be a queen?" Kazane asked as she referred to herself.

"I'm all the blade you need." Blade said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to believe everything you read on the net. I once posted that your boy gets auto tuned." Asmodai said.

"It so does not!" Tetsuya denied.

"But even if he does managed to call it out, will he be the one to be able to pull the sword out of the stone?" Daisuke asked as he whispered.

"Equipment Change. Instead of Divine Protection, Prydwen, I'll take the Sword of the King, Excalibur!" He switched the shield as it went into the hand and he went to the Excalibur as he reached his hands on it and tries to pull it out.

"Are you a king? Only the virtuous made remove me." He asked the qualification to pull him out.

"Who needs virtuous when you have strength? I command you! Yield to me and give me your unlimited power!" Shosetsu yelled as the sword shined.

"Those are not the words of worthy!." The sword blocks off Shosetsu as he failed to remove it.

"Wait! No!"

* * *

Back at the tower...

"He's too weak to control the Dark power of the Disaster Force." Rouga said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to move to Plan B." Sofia advised a plan.

* * *

"Incredible. Maybe the story's are all true." Kuguru admitted.

"I never heard of not being able to equip an item you called to the field." Baku said.

"Maybe that card is special and not likely anyone has what it takes to be worthy for the sword." Daisuke said.

"Tell me, mighty Excalibur. Why have you failed to recognized my true potential?!" Shosetsu demanded an explanation, "You're wrong! Rouga was wrong about me too!" Gao gasped for hearing about Shosetsu's true feelings, "Fine! I don't need your miserable power anyway! I have something better! Feast your eyes on my Dark Core!" He showed his Buddy/Core Gadget with the Dark Core on it.

"What's a Dark Core?" Gao asked.

"He's showing the power of the Dark Core?" Daisuke asked.

"More destruction than you can ever imagine!" Shosetsu yelled out as he wears a white half-mask in his face.

"Cause that won't give you nightmares." Drum said.

"I know that mask from somewhere." Tetsuya recognized the mask.

"Me too. This is so weird." Asmodai agreed, "It's the same half-mask thing that Doai was wearing in the underground maze at Aibo that time."

"I sensed a great dark power coming from him. You must keep your distance, Kazane!" Blade said his warning.

"But, Blade, Gao's in danger!" Kazane said.

"Immortal Sword, Durandal! Divine Protection, Prydwen!" He equipped two items at once.

"This isn't right! According to the official rules of Buddyfight! A player not allowed to equipped two items at the same time!" Paruko explained the rules.

"Then it's a good thing, your rules don't apply to me or my Dark Core!" Shosetsu said as Paruko was scared a little.

"You're no longer needed! Get out!" He yelled as he swings his blade attack at Paruko as she evaded it. The SenCad students avoided the attack as well.

"He's like Wolf! He has the same power over the cards!" Gao figured it out.

"If his power's inside the game. How did he just destroy the stage?" Kazane asked.

"You know I was just thinking the exact same thing. I'm getting a reading. There's no denying it, that power's real!" Zanya said as he analyzed it on his radar on the right lens of his glasses.

"I didn't think that's possible." Akatsuki said.

"And I didn't think that power's dangerous." Haruka said.

"Like all spells and items, a monster's power can only be used for short times on earth during Buddyfights. If those abilities were freed and someone found a way to control them, I don't wanna be a buzzkill but... this might happen." He held up his hand as he showed the image of earth as it poofs away out of existences.

"No way. You're just joking, right? A-dog? Huh?" He asked desperately as Asmodai walks to look closer.

"Little ninja, parakeet, hugging dragon, little valkyrie, let's go!" Asmodai said as their buddies joined him.

"How will man it!" Blade said.

"I really do give the best hugs ever!" Axia admitted.

"As you wish." Sybel said and Tsukikage said with his scroll, 'Now, now.'. Asmodai flies over near to Shosetsu.

"You've been listening to the wrong demon. We monsters happened to like this planet. And the gravity really helps my break dancing. We're not going to let you go destroy it." Asmodai said as Tsukikage, Sybel, and Axia came to him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean we're not really supposed to use our power outside of the game." Axia said.

"Even so! We must stop him!" Blade said.

"Right. Cause I will fight with all of my might to save this planet and for my master!" Sybel said.

"Nice! We got backup!" Drum said.

"Welcome to the party, guy!" Gao said.

"It's go time!" Drum said as Tsukikage makes his move with his blade as Shosetsu blocked it with his shield, Axia used his spear to attack Shosetsu but he blocked it. Asmodai used his double kicks but was blocked off, Sybel used her sword to attack as her attack was blocked off. Blade comes charging him to make his attack.

"Enough of this!" Shosetsu used Durandal to attack Blade as he was turned into a card.

"He got Blade!" Kazane said. Shosetsu used his attack on Tsukikage and Axia.

"I could use a hug!" Axia said as both of them turned into cards.

"Tsukikage!" Zanya yelled.

"No, Axia!" Gao yelled as Shosetsu attack Asmodai and Sybel with striking them down.

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this!" Asmodai said.

"Ah! I failed you, milady!" Sybel said as they both turned into cards.

"Not my A-dog!" Tetsuya cried.

"Sybel, no!" Haruka cried as Daisuke hugged her to calm down.

"Damn it, this guy's out of control." Daisuke said.

"Enough! Start fighting fair!" Gao said.

"I won't let you hurt, Gao!" Drum defends Gao.

"Why don't you take your anger on me?" Rouga said as he came on the balcony, "I am the one who didn't think think you deserve that power in the first place. Show me what you got, Swordsman." He demanded as Shosetsu began to raged as he comes attacking.

"I'll crush you, Rouga!" He used his attack on Rouga as he blocked it off.

"Phoenix Wall!" He used a counterspell.

"What?! I could be wrong but a second ago it looked to me that Rouga made the power of his cards real." Kuguru realized.

"He did. I saw it too." Baku said.

"I knew it... But I wish it wasn't true. Rouga really is Wolf."

"So, he revealed himself like that, huh? Rouga is no doubt Wolf." Daisuke whispered as he began to smile evilly, "I've been waiting for this moment for a while now."

* * *

"He's consumed by the darkness of the Disaster Force, now what he's capable of his destruction. It's really a pity." Sofia said as she watched the screen and then turned to look at Kiri and then she opened a portal as she transported herself somewhere.

* * *

"More power! No one will be able to stop me!" Shosetsu said in his insane mood.

"This is pathetic." Rouga said.

"Time to release the Future Force!" Both heard the sound as Tasuku came by with his Future Force form as he began to attack Shosetsu with his Dragobrave but Shosetsu comes countering it.

"You're interrupting!" Shosetsu slashed the Dragobrave as it was cut down.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"Allow me!" Jackknife said as he used his claw to attack Shosetsu but he evaded.

"Okay, Jackknife. Time to unfold. First mode!" Tasuku recommended.

"Right!" Jackknife agreed as Tasuku toss the card into the sky and Jack went in the dark clouds.

"Become one with the lighting and harness your awesome power!" Rouga looked at it, "Reveal Jackknife Thunderstorm!" Rouga looked up as Jackknife transformed in his Thunderstorm form as he slowly descended down.

"You made your buddy evolve too." Rouga complimented.

"And now, Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon!" Tasuku called out the Armordragon from the time at Azi Dahaka Stadium.

"A Super Armordragon?!" Baku asked.

"The forum didn't say anything about this." Kuguru said.

"Super Armordragon? That's what Ryuuga told me about." Daisuke thinks.

"Dark Core, I'm ready! Give me all the power you have!" Shosetsu said as the power of the Dark Core gave him more power.

"We have to stop him or we won't save the earth from this terrible force." Galvanic said as Shosetsu comes to attack. Galvanic raised his blade as he unleashed the thunder, "Galvanic Thunder!" He gave Jackknife a boost of Thunder power as he raised his blade from his helmet.

"Thunder... Rage!" He shot thunder at Shosetsu as he got shocked from the thunder and destroyed Prydwen.

"No matter. I'll take care of them with my Immortal Sword, Durandal!"

"Over here!" Tasuku yelled as he appeared behind Shosetsu, "Give it up! There's no escape from the jaws of justice! I cast!" His cards shined, "We need maximum power to save them! Let's combine our energies and become one!" The arm descends down from the sky as it pulls the sword from the chains, "Impact! Dragonic Punisher!" The Punisher drops down to Shosetsu.

"My precious Dark Core will protect me!" The Punisher smashed Shoetsu as the Dark Core began to crack and destroyed the Core Gadget and destroyed the mask and restored him back to normal. Rouga watches the battle ended as he went back into the tower.

"Well played, Ryuenji. You confirmed my suspicions. Your force is just like our Disaster Force." Rouga said.

"What happened? It's gone!" Shosetsu cried slightly.

"Shosetsu Kirisame, you'll be charged as a criminal fighter for using Buddy cards to destruct the ends. I'm placing you under arrest." Takihara pressed charges on Shosetsu.

"Tasuku, wait!" Gao came down to them, "Hold on a sec!"

"What's the problem?" Tasuku asked.

"I was kinda hoping we be able to finish up our match first." Gao explained his reason.

"There's nothing I can do. The law's the law."

"He's right. I'm guilty. I got caught up in it all. Knowing it was possible to summon the power of cards to reality was too much for me. Have knowledge made me go crazy. I wanted it for myself no matter the cost!" Shosetsu admitted his reasons.

"I know how you feel, man. " Gao encouraged him.

"Gao, what are you- ?"

"When I practiced Aikijujitsu, I'm always thinking of ways that I can get better. If I heard there's a shortcut to getting strong, I better all over too. Training is tough. But then I never had any accomplishment to be proud of. Who wants that?" Gao said as he walks to Shosetsu as he kneel down and toss the pieces of the Dark Core away.

"You have true strength. I wish it did. It's too late." Shosetsu said as Gao gathered the pile of cards into the deck again as he gave Shosetsu's deck back.

"Come on, man. Let's start the fight again!" Gao offered.

"What?" Takihara was confused.

"Look, Takihara. Without the darkness, he's just a regular Buddyfighter. Can't we let him have an honest fight?" Tasuku recommended.

"I don't know. I guess it's okay." Takihara somewhat approved.

"Looks like they're restarting the fight. That is if no one objects." Paruko announced as Shosetsu placed his deck back in his original Core Deck Case as it transformed into his Buddy/ Core Gadget.

**Buddy Skill On**

He went back into his position, "I can't do this. I"m not strong on my own."

"I thought you wished to become a true champion." Durandal said.

"But that dream is lost to me now."

"That wasn't the power you meant to have. You still have the chance to discover new strength, young warrior."

"How? What are you talking about?" Shosetsu asked as the light shines above in.

"I ask thee once again. Are you a king? Come forth and prove yourself." Excalibur offered himself to Shosetsu as he flies to it.

"I wish I could."

"Removing me requires a king's strength."

"You don't need a king to gain strength or people to rule or any other extraordinary powers. You can't use others to get to the top. Instead you have to become stronger on your own. With your own abilities, you have to become king of yourself." Shosetsu explained his reasons to Excalibur.

"I acknowledged thee my master, Shosetsu Kirisame. Now, equip the Sword of the King, Excalibur!" He approved as Shosetsu began to pull the sword out from the stone. Arthur and Galahad kneel to Shosetsu.

"You gave me another chance to prove myself as a worthy Swordsman, Gao Mikado. I am forever in your debt. Starting now, I'll fight you using just this mighty sword and all my own strength. That is my pledge to you, by the Knights Code of Honor, I promise!" Shosetsu swore himself to Gao.

"Good to see you're changing things up, Shosetsu!" Gao said.

"Come on, King Arthur and Galahad! Go attack the fighter!"

"We must protect the Sword." King Arthur said.

"Sire." Galahad said.

"This looks bad! Gao's gonna receive 4 damage." Kazane said.

"I move Drum to the center!" Gao said as Drum moved to the center area.

"I don't believe this! Drum has the Move Ability?!" Paruko asked so surprisingly.

"I keep telling ya, I'm not just a pretty face." Drum said.

"That's one of the advantages, the Thunder Knights have." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, and there are loads of them." Baku said as he was about to explain the details, "Drum's attributes are choice, when he's destroyed, his Soulguard lets him come back many times as there are cars in his soul. His Move ability lets him to switch to any open position at the beginning of the battle, and by destroying opponent's center monster, he can deal damage to the fighter directly, thanks to the Penetrate ability. Dragon is wicked awesome. That monster's totally got it going on!"

"Yep, Dragons are the best after all." Daisuke said.

"Gentlemen, time to Link Attack!" Shosetsu ordered as both of the Knights struck Drum with their swords as it destroyed him.

"Here it comes! Ready?" Gao said as he prepared himself for the attacks.

"Victory!" Arthur attacked Gao and dealt 2 damage.

"Gao lost 2 life points and King Arthur's ability boosty Shosetsu's gauge by one." Paruko announced.

"Prepare to face, Sword of the King, Excalibur!" He was about to attack Gao as Drum appeared in front of him due to Soulguard as he took the attack.

"Drum!"

"Keep it together, kid! Brace yourself for his second one!" Drum said as he was defeated again.

"Alright! I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast a spell.

"There's no defending against the Mighty Excalibur!" Shosetsu said as he attacked again as the shield sliced in half and Gao was dealt with 2 damage. But Gao received one gauge from the effect.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragobreaker/ G: 4 Broadsword/None/None)

(S: 6/ Item: Excalibur/ G: 2: Galahad/None/Arthur)

* * *

"It went through the Blue Dragon Shield and delivered 3 damage! Wow! He's crazy strong!" Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

"Thanks for Drum's awesome save. I'm up again! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Thunder Knights, Iron Fist Dragon!" He called out a Thunder Knight dragon with light blue skin with brown hair, he has blue wings in the back, he carries gauntlets as a weapon, "Okay, Iron Fist, Broadsword! Attack the fighter!" Iron Fist attacked Shosetsu with his fist as he dealt 2 damage at him and Broadsword z slashed Shosetsu and dealt 2 damage at him.

"Ancient Thunder Clap!"

"Now, meet my Dragobreaker!" Gao was about to finish him off.

"Equipment Change! Prydwen!" He lowered the damage by 1.

"Typical!"

"Gao was so close. One more point and he would've won the match." Kazane said.

"Yeah but not close enough." Daisuke said.

"Don't sweat it, yo! Gao's got his super fly Gargantua Punisher for tight stitches like this one." Tetsuya believes.

"Check it out, Tetsuya. Take a look at Gao's hand." Asmodai advised.

"What about it?"

"He's all out of cards."

"No!" Tetsuya screamed.

"Once Shosetsu makes his move, Gao's history for sure!" Kuguru said.

"No, he's gotta have a plan!" Baku said.

"Well, looks like it's over." Takihara said.

"Not yet, keep watching." Tasuku said.

"You know what? I almost feel bad about beating you." Shosetsu said.

"Not a problem! Cause my Final Phase isn't over yet!" Gao said.

"But look, you don't have any cards left."

"Sure, I do. Check it out!" Gao showed him the Thunder Formation set spell.

"Isn't that a set spell that increases your gauge?"

"Launching Final Phase! Get ready! I cast True Thunder Formation!" Gao activated as his two Thunder Knights went into the set spell and the gauge set in as well as it shines brightly.

"That set spell is sweet. Cause it acts like an Impact card, when activated it draws three cards from the top of the deck and if any of them are Thunder Knights, then you can call the monster in the field to attack." Baku explained.

"A set spell that is can be an Impact card? Does that count?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, anything's possible if you put your mind to it." Daisuke replied.

The first card that Gao drew is a spell card known as Green Dragon Shield, "But now, we just gotta hope he's lucky enough to get one." Baku said as the second card drew was an Item, Dragobreaker, "Aibo's victory depends on it." the third card that was drawn is Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gao smiled, "I call to the right, Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon! So you got this guy covered, Drum?"

"You bet." Drum said as his drill began to activated, "This'll be different than our victory at the ABC Cup. Cause I got top new skills and a tough buddy to match!" He thinks as he began to fly, "This is for Gao! CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER!" He attacked Shosetsu, dealting 2 damage as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragobreaker/ G: 5: None/None/Drum)

(S: 0/ Item: Prydwen/ G: 2: Galahad/None/Arthur)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"That's that! Thunder Knights take a bow." Gao said.

"I told you, he figured it out! Does my boy come through or does my boy come through?" Baku said.

Shosetsu descends down to the Buddy Police, "Thank you for letting me finish. I'm ready and willing to go with you now."

"Takihara. He's just a regular Buddyfighter now. There's no need to arrest him anymore." Tasuku said for reconsidered.

"Why's that?" Takihara asked.

"For one, he can no longer use that power. If we let you go, will you tell us everything you know about it?"

"I will. Thank you for giving me the chance." Shosetsu said.

"What do you say? Isn't it a deal or not?"

"If you think it'll help out our cause." Takihara somewhat agreed.

"So, what's next?"

"After giving you your statement. Do you know?"

"Well, I guess. I'll continue on my path to becoming stronger."

"You'll need to trust your companion to help you on your journey." His Buddy, Durandal said.

"You're not angry then?"

"You've learned from your mistake. Onto the next journey, young warrior."

* * *

"Keep smiling. Mikado and Ryuenji. Cause you're about to be served. And the Wolf's hungry." Rouga said as he heads out for his match.

"I wanna fight him alone. If that's okay with you." Gao asked for Tasuku's approval.

"Are you sure? It's dangerous. He's not who you think he is! And besides, Masked Dragon will know where Rouga is and he'll be coming here in any minute!" Tasuku said.

"I know, Tasuku! He's the one who attacked the Fuji Mine!" Gao said.

"So, you figured it out. Then you also understand. He's a criminal fighter. You can't still want to become friends with him."

"Why not? He's still Rouga underneath it all. I don't care about that other stuff. I know deep down, he's a good guy. And when I fight him, I'll prove it to the world!" Gao said as he was motivated.

"Have it your way." Tasuku approved, "But I still have a job to do. If he uses that Dark power of his, I'll have to stop the fight and you better defeat him before Masked Dragon arrives, agreed?" Tasuku explained his condition.

"Agreed."

"Jack, it's time to go." Tasuku said as he begins to leave.

"You... okay?" Jack asked, concernedly.

'I have to protect Gao from them, even if it means taking a big risk.' Tasuku thinks as he turned and looked at Daisuke when his angry look on his face.

Daisuke noticed something about that face, 'He looked at me. Must mean something's up. But with Tasuku, I won't be able to get to Rouga and take his Cerberus away. Damn, why do the Buddy police have to get in my way? I'll figure out somehow and I'll use whatever means necessary tn order to get it."

"For final battle between Aibo and Sengoku has arrived. Will Gao beat out Rouga and bring Kiri home? only time will tell. I can't wait!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga has arrived on the stage.

"Welcome back for the Corner Time of me and Ryuuga. The next chapter will be Gao with his Dungeon World deck and Rouga with his Danger World. On this chapter will be something you'll be amazed of something dramatic." Daisuke said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Ryuuga asked.

"You'll see. Til then bye!" He waved goodbye.

"Wait! I didn't get to say anything first!" He said but it was too late as the screen faded black.


	36. Rivals

Chapter 35: Rivals

* * *

"Sure, I do. Check it out!" Gao showed him the Thunder Formation set spell.

"Isn't that a set spell that increases your gauge?"

"Launching Final Phase! Get ready! I cast True Thunder Formation!" Gao activated as his two Thunder Knights went into the set spell and the gauge set in as well as it shines brightly.

"That set spell is sweet. Cause it acts like an Impact card, when activated it draws three cards from the top of the deck and if any of them are Thunder Knights, then you can call the monster in the field to attack." Baku explained.

"A set spell that is can be an Impact card? Does that count?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, anything's possible if you put your mind to it." Daisuke replied.

The first card that Gao drew is a spell card known as Green Dragon Shield, "But now, we just gotta hope he's lucky enough to get one." Baku said as the second card drew was an Item, Dragobreaker, "Aibo's victory depends on it." the third card that was drawn is Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gao smiled, "I call to the right, Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon! So you got this guy covered, Drum?"

"You bet." Drum said as his drill began to activated, "This'll be different than our victory at the ABC Cup. Cause I got top new skills and a tough buddy to match!" He thinks as he began to fly, "This is for Gao! CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER!" He attacked Shosetsu, dealting 2 damage as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragobreaker/ G: 5: None/None/Drum)

(S: 0/ Item: Prydwen/ G: 2: Galahad/None/Arthur)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"That's that! Thunder Knights take a bow." Gao said.

* * *

Back at the Tower...

"Keep smiling. Mikado and Ryuenji. Cause you're about to be served. And the Wolf's hungry." Rouga said as he heads out for his match.

* * *

"We're about to witness the final winner take all match between Aibo and Sengoku! Will Rouga benefit from home accorded advantage? Or will Gao bring home the victory? After all, he's the one who crushed Rouga in just one turn in their last match. Will he pull it off again and bring him Kiri?" Paruko announced the cliffhanger.

"I don't know. But this time's gonna be different. All I can think about you in that fight is beating him and showing everyone that I was better. But I promised that I never fight that way again. Now I know Buddyfighting isn't just about winning. That's why I decided that I always try to become friends with the people I fight against. Even Rouga." Gao said as he remembered the match he fought against Rouga and got him humiliated on purpose.

"He's unpredictable. But you can depend on me to kick his butt today." Drum recommended as Gao became surprised, "He'll be tough to crack. He's a cranky kind of human but just take it easy if it doesn't work, you can try it again." Gao then remembered what Mr. Neginoyama told him the other day.

* * *

_"Don't be so hard on yourself, young man. In truth, we all make mistakes. What's important is that you're admitted to it and maybe learn another thing or two." He advised._

* * *

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks, man!" Gao thanked Drum.

"Now, let's give him everything we've got! And then maybe we can eat again."

"Let's win it for Kiri! You ready?" He asked Drum.

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna make this match so fun, there's no way he won't be my friend!"

* * *

Everyone was watching for the match to begin, Tasuku and Takihara joined to watch the match as well.

'I had my eye on you, Rouga Aragami. If you try and use the Dark power on Gao, I'll come after you with all my strength!' he thinks. Daisuke looks at Tasuku.

'That detective better not get Rouga before I do. If he does, I won't show mercy, even if means revealing myself.' Daisuke thinks.

"Better watch your back, Mikado. You too, Ryuenji. Time's up, today, I will rename the one true winner. I'll start with you, Mikado! Prepare to feel my wrath!" Rouga said.

"It's go time!" Cerberus 'A' said.

"Power of Ace with destroy you! Dynamic! Ace Defeat!"

"Ha! If you take the chance and reach for the sky! Cloud will unmasked the Sun! Now, Lumenize, Brave Soliel!" Gao lumenized.

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Dungeon World!" Gao called as Drum appeared in his knight armor form.

"Brave Drum is in the house." Drum said.

"What a second! You can't just start using Dungeon World!" Rouga complained.

**Buddy Skill On**

Gao activated his buddy Skill as he flies up.

"What a joke! Do you really think you'll defeat me using that ridiculous deck?" Rouga asked.

"Call it whatever you want. I'll still win." Gao said as Rouga was confused, "This deck is special, me, Baku, and Kuguru put a lot of hard work into building it just for this match. And cause of Drum's intensive training in Dungeon World, it's ready for action!" Gao explained, "You know, to be honest, I was kinda hoping you would've been impressed." He said as Rouga was surprised.

"Since when did he care what'd I think? He thinks we can be friends?" Rouga asked as he remembered his past.

* * *

_At winter day, there was little village next to the city, many years ago, Rouga was playing Buddyfight with his opponent, who is actually Kyoya, who is a kid like Rouga, with all the kids watching._

_"I attack with Armorknight Black Drake!" Young Rouga commanded as Young Kyoya was surprised, "Haha, you only have 2 life points left. Time for the finishing blow, "I attack with Boulder Piercing Spear!"_

_"I cast..." Kyoya was about to cast a spell card until..._

_ "Kyoya!" A voice yelled out as Kyoya noticed that it was his parents who came to him._

_"So this is where you've been." His mother said._

_"You had us worried sick! You shouldn't just take off like that." His father said as Rouga grunted as he turned and leave. Kyoya noticed as he turned._

_"And where are you going? Hold on. I wanna ask you something." Kyoya said as Rouga turned, "You were really good player. Wanna be my friend?" he offered._

* * *

"You're wasting energy on things you don't matter! I call to the center, Armorknight Minotaur!" He called out a monster to the center, "Attack the fighter!" Minotaur swing his axe as he dealt 3 damage at Gao.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Minotaur/None)

* * *

"Rouga's exploding out of the gates, his first attack inflicts 3 damage points." Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

"Now, draw! Charge and Draw! First order of business. I buddycall to the right area, Brave Drum!" He called out his buddy as Drum's cape turned into wings.

"I like to think I was free before!" Drum said as he flew to the right and Gao regained one life back.

"And I call Fake Surprise, Pandora to the left!" He call a chest with a mouth and eyes, with arms and legs, carrying a little flag in his hand as he laughed maliciously, "I discard one card from my hand and then I equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker!" Gao equipped himself a shield and sword.

"Staying true before. Gao and Drum got some big surprises in store for us today!" Paruko announced.

"Drum! Go take out the Minotaur!" Gao ordered.

"Not a prob!" Drum said as he began his move to attack.

"You can try!" Rouga said.

"Rock, Paper..." Gao said as Rouga was confused of what Gao is doing, "Scissors!" Rouga's hand began to glow.

"Rouga, what's wrong?!" Cerberus asked.

"I can't stop it!" His hand transformed into the metal arm as it began to extend, "Wait! What?!"

"Come on, Rouga!" Gao said as he chose paper.

"I don't want to!" Rouga complained as he chose rock randomly. As the two hands collided, the rock hand was defeated, "How are you doing this?" He asked.

"It's what happens when Drum attacks the center monster! If I win the game of Rock-Paper-Scissor...!" Gao explained.

"Engage!" Drum charged his drill sword, "DRUM RAM BUNKER!"

"He gains the ability to penetrate!" Gao explained the part as Drum flies through as he pierced through Minotaur and attack Rouga and was inflicted with 3 damage as Rouga was about to do something until Gao makes his move, "Now, it's my turn!" Gao attacked Rouga with Glory Seeker as he inflicted 3 damage at him, "Kay, Pandora. It's your turn to attack!" Gao commanded as Pandora attacks.

"I got a surprise for you!" He laughed.

"Demon Break Slash!" Rouga cast a counterspell as Pandora was sliced and defeated.

"So ungrateful!" Pandora said as he disappeared, leaving a bomb in front of Rouga.

"Is that another monster?" Rouga asked.

"It's Big Explosion, the ability that's triggered when Pandora gets destroyed. Rock, Paper...!" Gao said as Rouga knew somethings going to happen, "Scissors!" Gao chose Rock. Rouga gasped as he chose paper. As both of them collides, the rock hand was defeated, "Man! You beat me!" Gao said, disappointingly.

"That's the price of overconfidence." Rouga smiled as the bomb was placed on Gao's Buddy Skill as it explodes, inflicting one damage.

"Oh dear! Gao's trick backfired and robbed him of his own life points!" Paruko announced.

Rouga laughed.

"Looks like this kid's seriously. How could a friend can he be if he's always beating himself up?" Cerberus asked.

"I'm above all that. Who needs friends?" Rouga said as he remembered the time when Kyoya asked him for something important to show.

* * *

_At the building where the company of Kyoya is at..._

_"I ask you here to show you something special, Rouga. Because ever since that day, you were like a brother to me. Always loyal. I trust you with everything." Kyoya said as he showed Rouga the Dark Core, "Activate, Disaster Force." The Dark Core was activated as Rouga was shocked of seeing what he saw._

_"What is that?! Kyoya, what's happening?!" Rouga asked as he saw Kyoya's Disaster Force as his hair extended up and grew longer._

_"It'll all make senses in a moment, my friend." he think took the card out of his Dark Core Gadget, "Boulder Piercing Spear!" He activated it as he equipped the spear in his hand, "It looks the same but it's quite different for what we use in Buddyfights." He then use the spear to slash the glass stature, "I figure out a way to make the power of Buddy cards real." The stature began to slightly slide down, Rouga shows no reaction, "I can see you're itching to try it. Aren't you? Go on now. Take it." Kyoya offered as Sofia handed him the Dark Core, "A deal between friends. How's that sound?" He asked as Rouga's making a decision._

* * *

"It's impossible for you and I to be friends. I guess you wanna learn that the hard way. I can help with that. I'll start by taking all your life points." Rouga said as he began to glare, "The last turn starts now." Gao began to growled, "I buddycall Armorknight Cerberus 'A' to the center position and I equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness!" He paid one gauge and equip the spear as he regained one life back.

"With a Buddy Gift, he regains one life point." Paruko announced.

"Demonic Equip Combination!" Rouga said as Cerberus combines with him.

"Here it comes. That's the same combo that took Tetsuya out in one blow." Asmodai recalled.

"No! Don't make me relive the horror, yo!" Tetsuya said as he was scared and covered his eyes to not remembered of his defeat.

Cerberus then flies around as he and Rouga joined together and combined the powers as one as Cerberus became one with Swirling Darkness.

"He just add Cerberus 'A' to Swirling Darkness's soul!" Paruko announced.

"Now I call Armorknight Ogre to the right!" He called out Ogre.

"With Demonic Equip Combination, Swirling Darkness's critical becomes 5 and Ogre's critical is 2! Gao only has 7 life points left, he could be finished even if Rouga doesn't use Roaring Charge!" Paruko announced.

"What do you think, Z? Does Gao have the chance?" Akatsuki asked his brother as Tsukikage replied in his scroll with 'Death' kanji.

"It depends." Zanya replied.

'Tch, if Gao loses, I need to deal with him myself.' Daisuke think as he was frustrated for Rouga's strategy.

"I cast Divine Protection, Shalsana!" Gao cast a counterspell as he regained one life as Rouga became frustrated.

"Ogre, attack the fighter!" Ogre swing his club at Gao as he inflicted 2 damage at Gao.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Glory Seeker/ G: 1: None/None/Drum)

(R: 5/ Item: Swirling Darkness/ G: 4: None/None/Ogre)

* * *

"Wow. He knows how to handle that deck." Kazane complimented.

"He might've reduced just enough damage." Kuguru said.

"Gao could take him off in one move. Rouga's down to 5 points." Baku explained.

"That depends his luck. Gao's monster have a game of chance so we better hope he gets his chance to win." Daisuke said.

"Here I go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! I pay two gauge and cast Cecillia's Spell Disarm!" Gao cast as the bandage wrapped around on Swirling Darkness as it popped out of existence.

"Look at that! The Demonic Equip Combo didn't stand a chance!" Cerberus said as he faded and sent to the Drop Zone.

"Okay, Drum! Now, you're up! Show Rouga we mean business, go!" Gao commanded.

"I got it! Drum Dungeon Blade!" Drum said as he attacked Rouga, inflicting him 3 damage.

"There's more where that came from!" Gao said as he began to attack.

"His attack has 3 critical points." Kuguru smiled.

"It looks like he's having the best time!" Kazane agreed.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle!" Rouga nullified the attack.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Glory Seeker/ G: 2: None/None/Drum)

(R: 2/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/Ogre)

* * *

"Rouga's counterspell just cancelled out Gao's attacks, saving his two life points." Paruko announced as Rouga laughs.

"You really thought you had me, hey, Mikado? But just know when I said it done, I'll be the victor here." Rouga said.

"I won't be so sure about that. I still got a few tricks." Gao said.

* * *

**Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! It's virtually impossible for me to lose now! I call to the center! Paying 3 gauge and devouring one monster on the field, gives blast of the fade of your existence! The greatest Armorknight monster of all times! Armorknight Bahamut!" He called out a Armorknight monster, who is a light brown dragon, with four wings, wearing purple armor, carrying blasters on its back.

"That thing's huge! What is that? A size gajillion?!" Paruko asked sarcastically as she sees Bahamoote, "Rouga seems to have turn the tables with his larger than life size 3 monster! This might end up being a complete game changer!" Paruko announced.

"Hey, Kuguru. What's his power and defense?" Baku asked.

"They're both at 11000. But when Armorknight Bahamut called, that fighter gets 4 life points back." Kuguru explained as Rouga's life point restored 4 back.

"Colossal Bahamoote, go teach Mikado a lesson!" Rouga commanded as Bahamut charged his cannon as Gao defended himself for the attack, "Detonation Beam!" The beam attacked Gao, inflicting him 3 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Glory Seeker/ G: 2: None/None/Drum)

(R: 6/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Bahamut/None)

* * *

"Gao! Are you alright, kid?" Drum asked his buddy.

"I'm okay. This is fun! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao said.

"He only has 3 life points. So he can only call size 1 monsters. It's just a matter of time, right now." Cerberus said as he watches from the Drop Zone.

"Even if we hit him with a Link Attack, we only have 10000 power, not enough to cut down that freak show. What do you wanna do, huh kid?" Drum asked for Gao's opinion.

"If it's all the same to you, I wanna try that souvenir you got me." Gao said as he held up a certain card in his hand.

"Yeah. Good call." Drum complimented.

"Hey, why'd you keep stalling? I didn't think you were the kind of fighter to shy away from a challenge." Rouga said.

"Yeah, bring it!" Cerberus agreed.

"I call to the left, Legendary Brave, Tasuku!" Gao paid two gauge as he called out Tasuku in his knight armor form as the real Tasuku was surprised all of the sudden, the others look surprises as well.

"How can there be two Tasukus?! Did he use Art of body Replication?" Akatsuki asked as Tsukikage said in his scroll, 'Two of them?!'

"It's really him!" Zanya said.

"How come there's another Tasuku? Is that his twin?" Haruka asked.

"No, it looks like he's a monster from Dungeon World. I don't know how but this is weird all of the sudden." Daisuke said.

"That's one of the coolest Dungeon World cards ever. I must've heard that from someone. I'm not some huge fan and I definitely don't have his poster on my wall." Zanya denied as Brave Tasuku laughed a little.

"Legendary Brave, Tasuku has 5000 power and the critical of 2." Kuguru said.

"But Armorknight Bahamut has 11000 defense, bro. Even if they do a Link Attack, it wouldn't be enough." Baku explained.

"You totally got this, Tasuku!" Gao complimented.

"Thanks, but it's Legendary Brave, Tasuku." Brave Tasuku said.

"I guess some people never changed, huh?" Drum asked.

"I don't know what you mean. Enough talk, let's do a Triple Link Attack!"

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"What makes him think he's boss?"

"I'm waiting, Mikado." Rouga said as he offered himself wider open, "Give me your best shot!" Bahamut looks as he fight against Gao and his companions as Bahamut tried to swing his attack, Brave Tasuku slashed Bahamut's tail, Drum flies over and struck his head on Bahamut's head, then Gao finished him off by slashing one of his cannons.

"Drum, attacks the center again. Which means it's time to play one of your favorite games, Rouga!" Gao said.

"Aw, come on!" Rouga said, disappointingly.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!" Gao chose paper as Rouga chose scissors. Both of the arms collided as the paper arm was defeated.

"You won!"

"That's right!"

"Aw, seriously? Now, my ability's not gonna kick in." Drum said, disappointingly as he defeated Bahamut.

"It's pure accent that your Triple Attack worked on Bahamut." Rouga said.

"I'll save you, lesser Heroes. When I do a Link attack, my ability gives me and Gao's Glory Seeker penetrate!" Brave Tasuku explained.

"Watch out!" Gao yelled out.

"Brave Tasuku's got bark and bite!" Paruko announced as Brave Tasuku and Gao slashed him together as it inflict him 5 damage at once.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Glory Seeker/ G: 1: Tasuku/None/Drum)

(R: 1/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"Thank you, Gao. I look forward to the day that we can fight together once again." Brave Tasuku said his last words as he disappeared.

"He disappeared." Kazane said.

"He's got some very special ability, that he leaves the field at the end of the turn." Kuguru explained.

"Brave Tasuku! Thanks for your help, man!" Gao thanked him.

"You forgot the Legendary part!" Brave Tasuku said in his echo as Gao and Drum was surprised of hearing his voice. Rouga laughed.

"You're ridiculous! You really thought you had me there, didn't you?" Rouga asked as he laughed but it's not evil laugh, it's the laugh of excitement.

"What's his problem? How can he be laughing at a time like this?" Cerberus asked so confused.

"This is as far as you go. I cast Survival Chance!" He cast as he drew 2 cards in his hand, "Never mind! I call Armorknight Ogre to the center position! Go, attack the fighter!" Rouga commanded as Ogre comes charging in to attack Gao as he swings his club at him, inflicting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Glory Seeker/ G: 1: None/None/Drum)

(R: 1/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Ogre/None)

* * *

"Wow! What a close call! We might have to just calling Rouga, the King of Bad Luck. The size 1 monster he drew wasn't enough." Paruko announced.

"If Rouga had one better card, it could've right have been right there. But they can't all be strong as I am." Asmodai said.

"And after that, Gao only has 1 life point remaining. He has to be careful." Tasuku said.

"Don't worry. Gao has his chance for this. I'm sure in the next draw will be his chance of luck." Daisuke believed.

**Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! Could be my last. Better make the most of it, huh?" Gao asked.

"You're last victory was a fluke! And I'm about to even the score against you!" Rouga said.

"Fake Surprise Pandora to the left!" He called out Pandora.

"I'm hungry for a win!"

"Not that thing again!" Rouga groaned.

"I thought these Dungeon guys are weirdos too. But I'm lovin' them!" Drum admitted.

"Can't stop the craziness! Drum, attack Ogre!" Gao commanded.

"Donzo!" Drum said as he comes attacking as Ogre comes attacking too. Both of them swing their weapons and colliding it.

"You ready to do this again, man?" Gao asked.

"Hah! I was born ready." Rouga said as Cerberus watches and smiled.

"Rock. Paper. Scissor!" Gao chose Scissors as Rouga chose Rock, both collide as Rock arm wins.

"I keep losing!" Gao said as Rouga laughed of his victory.

"Once again, Brave Drum's ability is not activated." Paruko announced.

"Drum Dungeon Blade!" Drum slashed as Ogre as he was destroyed.

"Now, it's time for the Grand Finale!" Gao said as he makes his move.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle!" Rouga cast a Counterspell.

"Oh no! If that move didn't clinch it then that means..." Drum said as Pandora waved his flag.

"I got a little surprise for you!" Pandora laughed as he held his peace sign up.

"That guy's gonna win it for us?!"

"Don't you dare! I won't stand here being humiliated by a monster like that!" Rouga complained.

"What do you want to do? It's the only monster that I have left." Gao shrugged.

"I can't wait to take a bite of you!"

Cerberus laughed for Rouga's amusement, "Look at Rouga, he's so angry right now."

"Hey, if that pathetic monster beats you, go find a new buddy." Cerberus said as Rouga heard his voice, "Heh, I'm just kidding." Rouga heard Cerberus's joke as he smiled.

"That's strange. I think I just heard Rouga smiling up there. Do you think he's really enjoying himself?" Kuguru asked.

"It would seem so." Blade said.

"And he was so grumpy. Buddyfighting can cheer anyone up! See?" Kazane said.

"Attack! Fake Surprise Pandora!"

"Come on! Open your present!"

"Demon Blade Slash!" Rouga cast a Counterspell as the blade destroyed Pandora as the bomb appeared again, "How does this keep happening?" He asked.

"It's all up to chance now!" Drum said.

"It's all come down to this!" Cerberus said.

"Wow! Unbelievable! With both players down to just one life point, the outcome of the match will be decided by the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Paruko announced.

"Rock. Paper. Scissor!" Both chose rock as both collide and destroyed.

"It's a tie! Who would thought this could happen?" Both bombs came to their either sides as they exploded, inflicting both of them 1 damage each, "Both of them are at 0 life points!"

"So who wins?" Kuguru asked.

"I don't know. I don't think the battles over yet!" Kazane said as Gao has the armor in front of him.

"I destroy Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker! I almost forgot about that!" Gao said as the Armor was destroyed.

"What'd you say?!" Rouga yelled.

"FYI, when a fighter's at 0 life points, they can destroy a Glory Seeker and if the top card of the deck happens to be a spell card, it revives them with a boost of 3 life points." Paruko announced.

"You're kidding! Is an ability like that even possible?!" Rouga asked as Gao drew a card and looked at it and smiled as he showed the card.

"Check it out! I got Cecilia's Spell Disarm!" Gao said as he was revived with 3 life points.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/Drum)

(R: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

Rouga smiled, "That kid's really good. Too good for me." He admitted as the members of SenCad yelling and complaining.

"Yeah! Go Brave or Go home!" Gao said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? He has potentially..." Cerberus said.

"I'm a man of my word. I made a promise." Rouga said as he carried Kiri in his arms.

"Kiri!" Gao said.

"You can calm down. The kid just fainted, that's all." He said as Kiri began to wake up.

"Hey, w-where am I? Gao? What's wrong?" Kiri asked.

"You're okay! We were so worried, man!" Gao said as he was happy to see his friend again.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You got what you came for. Now, get out of here." Rouga said.

"Wait! I wanna ask you something." Gao said.

"If it has to do with becoming your pal. Then, forget it. I gave up that kind of thing a long time ago." Rouga said the obvious answer as he remembered what Kyoya said to him.

* * *

_"You're a really good player. Wanna be my friend?" Kyoya offered._

* * *

Rouga thinks as he turns, "Besides, isn't it enough being my rival?" He asked as Gao began to smile, however...

"Rouga Aragami! Or should I call you, Wolf? You're way more of a criminal fighter than you are a Buddyfighter! You have no right to call yourself, Gao's rival!" Tasuku said.

"You don't imitate me."

"Are they gonna fight next?" Gao asked.

"What?" Daisuke growled, 'No way, Rouga's mine. And that Boy Detective gets in my way." He thinks as the Dark Core, he has, hidden in his pocket began to glow.

Rouga flies up, "Did you think I just surrender and haul me away just like that?" He asked as Cerberus came to his side.

"I was hoping you wouldn't. Time to release the Future Force!" Tasuku activated it however...

**Error. Request Denied**

"What?! No!"

"Take this! Break Slash!" Rouga use a spell as it was about to attack Tasuku.

"Tasuku!" Jack saved him by flying above to avoid the Break slash. However, the dark clouds appeared as the purple thunder transported them away.

"What?! You can't be seriously! But, sir- That's going too far!" Takihara said as he was talking through his receiver as the others were curious to know what's going on.

* * *

Back at HQ...

"Officer Ryuenji is hereby relieved of his duties as from the Buddy Police Force." Seiichi made Tasuku's sentence.

"By choosing to ignore the terms of his suspension and using a Future Force without our permission. Tasuku Ryuenji has ensured his termination active duty." Sueroku explained the charges, "Know this, young man. Our decision is final with no chances to appeal."

"So it has begun, the same thing happened for me..." Daisuke whispered to himself

* * *

Spotlight shown for Daisuke to show himself on the field, "Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga. Unfortunately, he has errands to run so for now, let me say that this is the end of this chapter. The cards I'm going to show you will show soon. So be patient. Til then, bye for now." He waved bye as the screen faded black.


	37. Sengoku Playbacks

Chapter 36: Sengoku Playbacks

* * *

Sunset at the Mt. Fuji, a piano was playing as Rouga was going to complain, "Why do you interfere?! Do you know how long I've been waiting for the chance to defeat Ryuenji and reclaim my honor?!"

"There's no guaranteed you win. It was a risk." Kyoya explained.

"Enough mind games! You know I was ready!" Rouga said as he recalled the time when he was training at the arena.

* * *

_"We've been training for weeks in real world conditions in Az Dahaka's Battle Arena!" Bahamut attacks Rouga with his laser barrage._

_"Battle Aura Circle!" Rouga cast a countspell but Bahamut swings his tail and attacked Rouga._

_"Rouga!" Cerberus flies as he attacked Bahamut but Bahamut evaded the attack and they clashed their attacks together._

_"Cerberus!" Rouga yelled out as Cerberus get dropped down to the ground as he was defeated. Bahamut then charges his beam cannon as it was getting ready to attack, "This is not over."_

_"Not yet." Cerberus said as he stands up._

_"I thought you were destroyed." Rouga said as Cerberus began to roar as he transform, "Whoa. I didn't think that was possible." Rouga saw Cerberus's new form known as Cerberus 'A', "You're like Cerberus 'A'." Cerberus roars as Bahamut fired his beam as Rouga prepared his own move, "Demonic Equip Combination! Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness!" Cerberus combined with the spear, "Recharge!" With his combined attack, they pierced Bahamut with his swirling attack defeated Bahamut._

* * *

"We're stronger than we first fought him." Rouga said as he held his spear up.

"If that's true, then what's that satisfication you gain for a rematch?" Kyoya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Ryuenji's not in position to use the Future Force anymore. And someone else is able to use it." Kyoya explained.

"Don't tell me, you were behind it!"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He said as he played a tune in the piano.

* * *

At night, near the bus station...

"Thank you for bringing the kids back safely." Takashi thanked.

"No problem. Take care of yourselves." Takihara said.

"Hey, Tasuku, what happen back there, man?" Gao asked as Tasuku snapped out of himself, "If there's anything I can do to help, just say the word!" Gao offered as Tasuku makes a decision.

"Tasuku's been working really hard lately. He's probably just a little tired. But I'm afraid he's not the only one like this." Takihara said as he looked at Haruka, who is in a depressing mood.

"Yeah. I know..." Gao nodded as he remembered what happened with Daisuke.

* * *

_Back at the Sengoku, after Rouga left._

_"Great, he got away." Takihara said._

_"Doesn't matter. He's not worth now." Daisuke said._

_"Oh? And you say that to yourself."_

_"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked._

_"The jig is up! You're under arrested for stealing Buddy monsters, Masked Dragon!" Takihara said the charges as everyone was confused._

_"Huh, what's he talking about?" Baku asked._

_"Our teacher's not the Masked Dragon, he was with us." Kuguru said._

_"That's not what I think." Tasuku said as he came down to them, "I found a file with a Buddy Police info that somehow unknown. The name and the Buddy monster were erased, including the photo of itself. But I do found that the former member of the Buddy Police resigned himself because of some circumstances."_

_"And what does that have to do with me?" Daisuke asked, "There's no evidence that I'm Masked Dragon."_

_"I don't. But I know that the access of the Future Force."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Now that you mention it, the Future Force can only be access to the Buddy Police. But Masked Dragon somehow activated it and he's not the member of the Buddy Police. Unless of course..." Zanya said as he tipped his glasses._

_"Yes. The one who can access it is Masked Dragon also known as the former member of the Buddy Police, Daisuke Masamune." Tasuku deducted his theory._

_"Teach, is that true?" Gao asked._

_"Big brother?" Haruka asked._

_"Say it isn't so, yo!" Tetsuya said as everyone looked at him as he snickered and began to laugh._

_"So you managed to figure it out. Not bad for the Boy Detective." Daisuke said._

_"Why...? Why would you do something like this? Stealing Buddies? Hunting down criminals?" Tasuku asked._

_"I warned you, didn't I?" Daisuke recalled as Tasuku was confused._

_"I told you, if you join the Buddy Police, you would be ashamed of the consequence. And that's what's happening to you." He pointed at Tasuku as he know what happened to him._

_"Enough of this! You're coming with us!" Takihara said._

_"Oh, I don't think so. Ryuuga!" He called out his Buddy as he appeared out of the deck._

_"Wait, isn't that... Ryu?" Drum recognized him._

_"Hello, Drum. My name is not Ryu, it's Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga."_

_"Wasn't he the Masked Fighter, Ryu?" Baku recalled._

_"He must've changed his appearance just like Drum." Kuguru explained._

**_Buddy Skill On_**

_He equipped his Buddy Skill as he begins to fly away, "And I would've have my chance to defeat Rouga and take his Buddy away. But you had go and get in my way. So, the next time we meet, I'll be taking Jackknife away." Daisuke swore as he looked at Gao, "And I will take Drum away as well. Remember that." He turned as he starts to leave. _

_"Hey, wait!" Gao yelled as Daisuke was about to activated his Future Force._

_"Activate Future Force!"_

**_Error. Access Denied_**

_"What?! Denied?! How...?!"_

_"You didn't think you let use it again, right? We finally managed to disabled your access to Future Force so you won't use it again." Tasuku said._

_Daisuke growled, "Then I'll go with Plan D!" He took out a Dark Core from his pocket as he placed his deck in it._

_"Is that...!?" Kiri recognized it._

_"No! Stop!" Tasuku warned as Daisuke raised the Dark Core up as it gave him power._

_"Take this! Fist of the Thousand Dragons!" Ryuuga was sent into the Core Gadget as he threw his fist and the spirits of dragons came out and spread its attack around them, as the smoke clears, Daisuke with his Buddy, Ryuuga are gone._

_"They're gone." Baku said. Haruka looked as she began to cry._

_"Big brother!"_

* * *

"I can't believe that Teach would actually betray us and he was actually criminal fighter!" Gao said.

"Gao..." Kuguru said as she shook her head and tried to comforted Haruka.

"It's okay, Gao. There must be a reason why he's doing this. But when he warned me about the Buddy Police, there must be a reason why." Tasuku said, "For now, you guys better take her back to her mother, where she can be safe."

"You got it!" Gao said with his thumb up as Takihara take Tasuku to the Buddy Police Van.

"Stay in school!" Takihara said as they left home.

"Hey..." Haruka said.

"What is it, Haruka?" Kuguru asked.

"Take me back to the apartment, I left my stuff there." She recommended.

"But you don't have the key." Gao said.

"She got the spare key from her brother just in case something happens. Don't worry, Haruka. I'll come along with you if you want." Kuguru offered.

"No, I'll take her there." Takashi offered, "You kids head home, I'll take care of her."

"Okay, dad!" Gao said as they headed home.

* * *

At the Mikado residence...

"Boy, I wish I could've seen Gao and the others, fighting against those students from Sengoku Academy." Kiri said.

"If you really want to see, Takosuke recorded it all." Paruko recommended as Takosuke agreed.

"Thanks! I love to!" Kiri said.

"Me too! Me too!" Hanako was excited.

"We can give you the play-by-play." Gao recommended.

"I've prepare to comment and I'll be bringing the videos to Haruka, so she'll see it too." Kuguru said as everybody's mood becoming a bit depressing.

"Will she be alright? After what happen..." Kiri said.

"We already told her mother everything, she was upset for Daisuke to leave his sister and betray us." Baku said, "But I never thought our teacher was a criminal this whole time."

"No way." Gao denied it, "There must be a reason why he's doing this."

"How can you be sure, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Think about it. Daisuke didn't steal Drum when he arrived and at the cruise, he didn't steal Axia. Doesn't that seem strange?"

"Now that you mention. He didn't steal our buddies. I suppose he does have a reason. But whatever it is, it's something to do with the Buddy Police." Zanya said.

* * *

Daisuke was at the mountains as he tracked down Rouga.

"There it is. This is where he's at." Daisuke said as he looked at the tracker.

"Daisuke." Ryuuga said as he came out of the deck, "Do you think it's a mistake to show your identify?"

"It had to be done either way. And besides, since we have this." He pulled out the Dark Core, "I have a plan with this."

"You mean-?"

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah, this will be the solution to grow your powers stronger. Let's head over later. It's time for someone to help us." He said as he heads off home.

* * *

Back at the Mikado Residence. Drum was smelling something familiar.

"Hey! That smell!"

"You mean your stinky feet?" Axia said as he smell it as well. Tsukikage smell it too as he said, 'Nin.'

"Grandma's cooking. Ah, that chain off the human food. Let's eat!" Asmodai said as Takosuke agreed so excitedly.

"I think he's hungry too." Paruko said.

"Actually I'm quite peckish." Blade said as he sweatdropped.

Gao smelled it too, "That's weird, I smell perfume." He recognized another scent as the lights are turned off as the spotlight shown on the curtains as it slides open to reveal Suzuha laughing.

"What do you think of it, Gao? To sure my appreciation for all you accomplish at Sengoku, I've arranged for some surprise. Ta-da!" Suzuha shown the Octopus Dumpling stand as it amazed everyone.

"I had some of the tastiest ingredients from all over the world loaned in my daddy's private jet. And Gao's grandma agreed to cook up all your favorites, it's the least I can do, after defeating those barbarians from SenCad. Do you think of me in a mysterious mountains, Gao?" Suzuha asked as everyone eats the Octopus Dumplings as she was being ignored, "Huh? Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Hey, thanks, Suzuha! This is awesome!" Gao talks with his mouth full as Baku and Kuguru shrugged their arms at him as Gao told them about what happened to the Sky Home.

"What?!" Sebastian and the two maids are very shocked.

"The Sky Home is where?"

"Laying in pieces somewhere at the Cho-Hokuen mountains. Sorry about that." Gao apologized as Sebastian and the two fainted, "It was an accident, honest." He bowed as those three growled in anger.

"Don't worry about it." Suzuha forgive him.

"But, milady, what are you saying?" Sebastian asked.

"You're not mad?" The green maid said.

"Even a little?" The red maid said.

"No, it's not even a big deal, guys. The Sky Home is just one of the many places I own around the world." Suzuha explained as she took a bite of the Octopus Dumpling. Everyone enjoys themselves as Sebastian and the two maids laughed sarcastically.

* * *

Back inside, Paruko set up the recordings of the match on TV.

"Take a seat, the show's about to start! Prepare yourselves for the highlights of the exciting action for Aibo's recent Buddyfight challenges against the notorious Sengoku Academy!" Paruko said as Takosuke agreed and the screen shows the title, 'Sengoku Academy! Buddy Fight Interscholastic Combat', "First, some backstory, things will get started when yuors truly witnessed former Aibo student, Rouga Aragami swooped down and take our friend Kiri Hyoryu away against his will."

"What? But it wasn't against my will." Kiri said as everyone was surprised.

"Are you serious?!" Gao asked.

"Paruko had us worried over nothing?!" Drum asked as they all stared at Paruko for her misunderstanding.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So, you're saying I'm missed the 'Demons who think they can dance Marathon' for nothing?" Asmodai said as Paruko blushed in embarrassment.

"No biggie! Come on! Let's watch the video!" Gao said as the clip started for Rouga against Tetsuya.

* * *

_"I equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness!" Rouga equipped himself with a purple and black spear with a drill-like tip and coated with an aura of darkness._

_"In the first match, Tets's tried to pull off a One Turn Win against Rouga. Would've been too harsh to say 'epic fail'." Asmodai said as he recalled about Tets's OTK plan but failed.  
_

_"Ya-ho! What's the dealio, A-dog?! Why'd you gotta be calling me out of my peeps all the time?!" Tetsuya complained._

_"I cast Solomon Shield!" The golden shield was formed between Beleth and Rouga, stopping the attack._

_"You're a fool! I cast! Your spell's disappeared, let me introduce Fang Dragon Declaration!" Rouga cast as the shield disappeared, allowing the Drill Bunker to pierce through Beleth._

_"But I was having so much fun!" Beleth yelled as he was destroyed,_

_"Swirling Darkness penetrate Beleth!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya was struck with the attack as all of his life points have been eliminated. The students were amazed by the power of the attack._

* * *

"The second fights was even crazier." Asmodai said as the next clip shows the match between Genma against Kemura.

* * *

_"The Dragon Lords are met as power that cannot be underestimated! Only the brave dare to challenge him!" Genma raised his arms as his eyes gleamed with golden fury.  
_

_"Genma was there too? Boy, I would to see him fight in person." Kiri said._

_"Well lucky for us, he was just hanging around when our blimp crashed." Drum said._

_"Genma battled one of the Four Demon Generals, most powerful fighters of Sengoku. This guys was a little different, bro. He was a Legend World fighter." Baku explains._

_"We found out that Genma already met him when he was training in the mountains." Kuguru explains as well as Sieger thrashed Wawel Drache to pieces._

_"Kemura's was a totally hyped frog. But it wasn't cool when he used the Hate card, Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung to defeat Genma." Tetsuya explains._

_"Isn't that like the counter balance that targets the certain opponent?" Kiri said.  
_

_"They're not against the rules, but they're not honorable either." Zanya said as the clip ended with Genma's defeat._

* * *

"Allow me to review the third fight starting with lovely Kazane." Blade said as the next clip of the match begins, however...

"Wait! Before we do that, let me show you something that I found during Kazane's next match begins." Paruko said as she showed the clip of the certain someone at the different Buddyfight stage.

* * *

_"I Buddy Call to the right, Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga!" He called out his buddy as Ryuuga jumps to the right position and gain 1 life due to the Buddy Gift._

_"Hey, isn't that...?" Gao recognized._

_"While Takosuke was recording the match, someone gave me the recording of the match between Daisuke and his opponent must've been someone from Sengoku." Paruko said._

_"Then that must be Daisuke's real deck when he was the Masked Dragon." Kuguru said._

_"From the looks of his opponent, it's a girl, yo." Tetsuya said as he noticed Sakuya._

_"That's strange. There wasn't a girl we saw back at Sengoku, all we saw what Shosetsu and Saotome when we came." Kuguru said._

_"Maybe Saotome is actually Sakuya." Drum said._

_"You mean he's a she?!" Zanya asked._

_"But why would she hide her identify?" Gao asked._

_"Who knows? But at least we know his strategies this time. The impact card he use is really powerful, so we need to prepare ourselves for that time."_

_"So who in the end anyway?" Kiri asked._

_"Actually, the match was a draw." Paruko said as she sweatdropped._

_"Huh?!" Everyone asked._

_"Look as you can see after the Daisuke's impact." Paruko explained as she showed the clip of the accident._

_"Hm. How do you like that? I mean, if I haven't used my counterspell, who knows what'll happen to the platform here." Sakuya said as she heard the platform breaking._

_"Huh?"_

_"Uh oh."_

_The platform breaks as Sakuya fell into the water._

_"Sakuya!" Daisuke jumps into the water and managed to rescue her out of the water.  
_

* * *

Everyone was flabbergasted for seeing that clip.

"Did that platform just broke down?" Akatsuki asked.

"It would seem it is." Zanya said.

"That impact must've damaged the platform so much, it broke into pieces." Baku explained.

"But that proves one thing." Gao said.

"What, Gao?" Drum asked.

"That Daisuke is actually a good person! He saved that girl and he didn't do anything bad to her."

"We don't know that for sure, Gao." Kuguru said.

"She has a point. Just because what we saw on the video is what he is. Doesn't mean that'll change who he is." Asmodai said.

"But..." Gao said, feeling down.

"Listen, we'll talk about this later, how about we continue with the clips for now?" Baku recommended.

"Of course!" Blade agreed, "Then let's continue on with Kazane!" The next clip shows Kazane vs Kemura.

* * *

_"In the beginning, Kemura seemed to be making out for using the Hate card by trying to lose. But he's too hard to listen to reason and change his plan.  
_

_"I call to center, King of Forest, Zaltrog!" Kemura called out Zaltrog as it attacked Kazane, inflicting 2 damage._

_"And in the end, he fought it out immediately." _

**_End of Move_**

* * *

_(K: 7/ Item: None/ G: 4: Gummy/None/Kirwa)_

_(K:9/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Zaltrog/None)  
_

* * *

_"Huh?! What makes you think you know anything about my Kemura anyway?!" Sylph asked as Kemura grabbed his buddy with his tongue as he ate her again._

_"The way that someone fights is a lot." Kazane replied as Kemura sniffed tears._

* * *

"And my big brother was in the fourth fight!" Akatsuki said as the next clip for the fourth match have shown.

* * *

_"Equip! Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru!" He equipped himself a Katana sword that is engulfed in its blade as he paid one gauge._

_"There was a grudge between him and his opponent, Kanahebi. That I didn't even know about. He never tell me his secrets anymore." Akatsuki said.  
_

_"There really wasn't that big of a deal, Akatsuki. But he was a Kanahebi Style Ninja. An heir to an organization, our dad tried to put away." Zanya said as he push his glasses._

_"The sweet smell of victory, Cherry Blossom Storm!" Gold launched his petal storm attack on all of Kanahebi's monsters as he slashed all of them._

_"Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru! Twisted Spirit Purification!" Zanya slashed Kanahebi with Onimaru and inflicted 3 damage as Kanahebi fell into the ground as the game ended._

* * *

"That's nothing. I'll give you the details in the best match yet." Drum said.

"I was wondering when I get to see Gao in action." Kiri said as the fifth match clip started.

* * *

_"Raremaro Tefudanokimi, a 4 Demon General. He use Legend World too, but Gao had a big surprise for him." Drum said as the clip shows Drum in his wizard form._

_"You used Magic World?! How'd you do that?!" Kiri asked._

_"It's all thanks to Drum's training in other Worlds. I got to use my awesome new decks called Magic Guts!" Gao said._

_"One of your decks?"_

_"Gao-wow was really amazing out there! You should've seen him! So inpiring!" Axia complimented him._

_"Hey! I had something to do with it too, you know?!"_

_"Magician Drum's Mega Blast Bunker!" Drum then raised his drill scepter down as he launched the blast at Grendel as it was obliterated and attacked Raremaro. _

_"This is gonna hurt!"_

* * *

"That was the first time, he used a Magic World deck?" Kiri asked.

"After that one, there was a majorly scary battle." Kazane said.

"The strength was incredible." Zanya added as the next clip started.

* * *

_"The last of the 4 Demon Generals. His name is Shosetsu." Kazane said  
_

_ "He's a Legend World user and his buddy's Immortal Sword, Durandal." Zanya said._

_"He has an item for a buddy?" Kiri asked._

_"That's right."_

_"Immortal Sword, Durandal!" He pull out the sword from his sheath.  
_

_"For the first time ever, I was actually afraid of Buddyfighting him." Kazane said._

_Gawain attacked Kazane as she was dealt with 1 damage, thus ending the game._

* * *

_At the next clip, show the match between Zanya vs Shosetsu._

_He called out his buddy to the center another one but a red one version to the left as Zanya regained one life point, "Shiden!" He commanded as Shiden fights against Percival as Percival tried to strike Shiden with his spear, Shiden used his stealth to dodge the attacks and began to strike Percival down._

_Shosetsu was about to attack Zanya until they are in space, "You've fallen right into my trap! I pay 3 gauge to activate Lethal Formation, Secret Sword, Shooting Star!" Zanya slashed the star as it was destroyed and shocked Shosetsu, inflicting him 3 damage.  
_

_Durandal didn't get destroyed as he remains in Shosetsu's hand, "It didn't break. It's true." Zanya admitted._

_"It was one of my worst defeat." Zanya said as the clip shows Shosetsu attack Zanya and dealt him 1 damage as the game ended._

* * *

"Amazing! I can't believe how strong he is!" Kiri said, excitedly.

"Yeah. He tried to become stronger. Check it!" Gao said as the next clip of the match.

* * *

_"It was really intense. At that time, I was using another new deck called 'Tempest Thunder Knights." Gao explained._

_"Gao, are you actually flying?!" Kiri said, excitedly as he saw the clip of Gao using his first Buddy Skill._

_"I know, right! Drum finally gave me his awesome Buddy Skill!"_

_"I cast Holy Grail!" He nullified the attack, "You're not so tough!"_

_"Oh man!" Gao yelled as the other clips shows Shosetsu going out of control._

_"Check it out! He's really losing it." Drum said.  
_

_"What's happening?! There's no way I should be losing! I'm supposed to be improving myself!" He said as he touched this Buddy Core gadget, "It's time. Dark Core, give me all you have! I want unlimited power!" Gao prepared his stance for seeing what Shosetsu's doing._

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Kiri thinks as he recognized that power that Shosetsu was using at that time.

"Do as I say! I order you!" Shosetsu yelled out on the screen as everyone begin shocked for seeing the certain thing happening in the match. The clip shows Shosetsu being completely controlled by the Dark Core and wore the white half-mask.

* * *

_"Immortal Sword, Durandal! Divine Protection, Prydwen!" He equipped two items at once._

_"Hey! You can't equip two items at once!" Kiri complained._

_"I know. He kinda trumped that rule when he made the power of his cards real._

_Tsukikage makes his move with his blade as Shosetsu blocked it with his shield. Axia used his spear to attack Shosetsu but he blocked it. Asmodai used his double kicks as his attack was blocked off, Sybel used her sword to attack as her attack was blocked off too. Blade comes charging in with his attack._

_"Enough of this!" Shosetsu yelled as he used Durandal to attack Blade as he was turned into a card. He used his attack on Tsukikage and Axia._

_"I could use a hug!" Axia said as they turned into cards. Shosetsu attacked Asmodai and Sybel as he struck them down._

_"It wasn't supposed to go down like this!" Asmodai yelled._

_"Ah! I failed you, milady!" Sybel said as they both turned into cards._

_"Oh, Tasuku made a power of his cards reals too?" Suzuha asked._

_"Sure did!" Gao said._

_"Look at him! Isn't he dreamy? He even looks good with his hair long." Suzuha asked as she looked Tasuku's Future Force as Gao laughed nervously._

_"I don't know but thanks to him, I gotta do over with the real Shosetsu."_

_"I call to the right, Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon!" Gao called._

_Drum's drill began to activate as he began to fly, "CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER!" He attacked Shosetsu, inflicting 2 damage as the game ended._

* * *

"And then it was down to just me and Rouga for one final battle to win it all." Gao said as another clip of the match starts.

* * *

_"What?! A Dungeon World deck too?! How many do you have?!" Kiri asked, flabbergasted._

_"This is the last one. But it's super awesome, man! And get this, it's called 'Brave Soleil'!" Gao said as he showed the example of the clip._

_"Rock, Paper..."_

_"Come on, Rouga!" Gao said as he chose Paper._

_"I don't want to!" Rouga complained as he chose rock randomly. As two hands collided, the rock hand was defeated._

_"It was sweet. Even Rouga kinda seemed like he was loving it out there." Kazane said as she saw the clip of Rouga laughing of joy._

_"I'll be the victor here!" Rouga said._

* * *

Kiri took out his deck as he looked and hold it tightly.

* * *

_"What do you want me to do? It's the only monster that I have left." Gao shrugged._

_"I can't wait to take a bite out of you!"_

_"Open your present!"_

_"Demon Blade Slash!" Rouga cast a counterspell as the blade destroyed Pandora as the bomb appeared again._

_"Who would thought this would happen?" Both bombs came to either sides as they exploded, inflicting one damage each, "Both of them are at 0 life points!"_

_"I destroy Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker! I almost forgot about that!" Gao said as the armor's destroyed._

_"You're kidding! Is an ability like that even possible?!" Rouga asked as Gao drew a card as he looked at it and smiled as he revealed the card._

_"Check it out! I got Cecilia's Spell Disarm!" Gao said as he was revived with 3 life points._

* * *

_(G: 03/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/Drum)_

_(R: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)_

* * *

**_Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado_**

_Rouga smiled._

* * *

"That's how Gao won the challenge for Aibo! And putting those ruffian Sengoku students in the loser circle where they belong!" Paruko announced as the video ended, "So what do you think there, eh, Kiri?" She asked as Kiri was distracted of looking of his deck.

"It reminded me of something I wanted to ask you, Gao." Kiri recommended.

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"I was wondering, would you Buddyfight me?" He requested.

"Sure. But why me exactly?"

"After watching you at SenCad, I need to know how I measure up against you." Kiri explained his reasons.

"I get it. Meet me at the dojo and we'll have a match."

"I have an idea, Gao-wow. Why not use your brand new deck that has me in it?" Axia recommended and himself.

"I guess."

"That okay with you, Kiri? If I use 'Magic Guts'?"

"Why not?" Kiri nodded as he stared down his deck, 'Gao's still pretty new to Magic World. So I should counter with the Danger World deck I build at SenCad. It might just be enough to beat me.' He thinks.

* * *

Back at the inside of the mountains...

Kyoya continues playing a piano, "Kiri Hyoryu, wasn't it? And why didn't you bring him to me like I asked?" He reminded Rouga his mission as he growled, "Don't tell me that you thought of having closer to Gao Mikado would be better for you?"

"You really believed I would think something like that?!" Rouga complained.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rouga heard Sofia said as she came by, wearing a uniform with grey, red cape, yellow linings and light purple in the middle and each side of the waist, including a skirt, "Don't interfere, I will train him. That's what you said isn't it?" She recommend.

"I don't remember asking you to train him. Did I, Rouga?" Kyoya asked Rouga for his opinion as he growled in frustration.

"I see. You're up to your old trick, eh, Aragami?" Shido said, coming in with the same uniform but with no cape and pants, "Causing problems for Master Kyoya with your selfish ways. What a warm welcome. Be careful, your face might stay like that." Shido said as he laughed, "Sofia, how are you? Don't I make a great Student Council President impersonation?" He asked as Sofia ignored as Shido sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"Kyoya." They heard a voice as Azi Dahaka appeared near the organ on top.

"Well, well. Azi Dahaka." Kyoya expected.

"I thought you be interested in witnessing a rare spectacle." Azi Dahaka said as the screen shows Kiri battling against Gao at the dojo.

"Hey, that's Mikado. Is he about to fight against Kiri?" Rouga asked.

* * *

Back at the dojo.

"I call Armorknight Ogre to the right! And Armorknight Minotaur to the left position!" Kiri call out his two monsters. Everyone was seating down, watching the battle starting. Tetsuya came by as he sat down too.

"Hey, where's Asmodai?" Kazane asked as she noticed Asmodai wasn't with him.

"He had some errands to run, yo." Tetsuya replied.

"Armorknight Ogre, go attack the fighter!" Ogre smashed Gao with his club as he inflicted two damage at him, "Minotaur! Now it's your turn!"

"I cast! My Solomon Shield!" He cast a counterspell as the attack's nullified.

"Gao nullified Minotaur's attack. Wow, what a move!" Paruko complimented.

"I pay 2 gauge and use 2 life points to cast Fang Dragon Declaration!" Kiri used the spell that Rouga used at Sengoku as Gao's shield disappeared as Gao was attacked by Minotaur and was inflicted with 3 damage.

"He broke through Solomon Shield like it was nothing." Zanya commented.

"Now get ready for my Boulder Piercing Spear!" Kiri yelled out as he struck Gao, inflicting him 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: Boulder Piercing Spear/ G: 1: Ogre/None/Minotaur)

* * *

"Alright! Nice one!" Gao said as Kiri smiled for his move.

* * *

Back at the base of the hideout...

Everyone watches the match through the monitor.

"He cut Mikado down to just 3 life points on his first turn." The petal of roses appears as someone came by to them, it was a man with green stylish hair with a couple of rose on the right side of his hair, he wears a glamorous outfit with pink shirt with white long jacket, white pants and a necklace with green emerald on it, gold wrist bands on it, has purple fingernails as he carried a rose in his left hand and has pointed shoes, "What beautiful technique and his attacks flawless. You must introduce me to him. The great Elf Kabala." he introduced himself as he gave a smooch.

* * *

Back at the match...

"I pay one gauge and call to the center, Qinus Axia!" He called out Axia.

"Now, this might sting a little." Axia gave out his warning as he activated his ability, "Great Thunder Shock!" He attacked Kiri as he dealt him one damage, "Well, Gao-wow? Aren't you glad to listen to me?"

"Awesome! I call to the left, Magician of Glass Art! And after that I call Mana Booster, Melerquim to the right! Will Glass Art, attack Kiri!" He commanded.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle!" Kiri cast a counterspell as he nullified the attack.

"Once again, our up and cover uses a spell to nullify Gao's attack!" Paruko announced.

"Whoa, when did Kiri get so amazung with his Danger World skills?" Kuguru asked as she was amazed of seeing the match.

"Yeah, he's killing it, bro." Daisuke said.

"I attack Kiri with Melerquim!" Gao commanded as Melerquim swings his staff as he dealt Kiri with 1 damage.

"Can I really go again?" Axia asked.

"All yours, Axia." Gao agreed.

* * *

Back at the hideout...

"What's this? Mikado's using a Magic World deck? This kid really is too much. Tell me, is there anything that you can't do?" Shido asked.

"Move it." Shido then noticed a girl behind him, who has orange short hair with her bangs tied on top, wearing glasses and wore the same suit as Sofia wore.

"Terumi Kuchikawa, right?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, maybe. Who might you be?" Terumi asked sarcastically.

"I'm one of the tougher Buddyfighters around!" He complained.

"Shido. That's enough now." Kyoya said.

"As you wish, sir!" Shido bowed in apologetically. Terumi looked at Kyoya as she blushed and looked the other way while tipping her glasses.

* * *

"I'm gonna sent Armorknight Ogre to the Drop Zone and Buddycall Armorknight Asmodai to the right area!"

"Did he say Armorknight Asmodai?" Suzuha asked.

"Oh yeah! A Demon Lord in Danger World! Oh yeah!" Asmodai appeared in his form but with an arsenal of weapons equipped to him as Kiri regained one life as he remembered what he told Asmodai a favor.

* * *

_"What do you want to talk about?" Asmodai asked as he and Tetsuya were outside of the dojo with Kiri._

_"Could you please transform into a Danger World monster for me today?" Kiri asked a favor._

_"Hang on, is that even like a thing you can do, A-dog?" Tetsuya asked his buddy._

_"Course I can. I'm a Demon Lord, aren't I? But I'm surprised you knew about it."_

_"I read it in one of the training manuals at Sengoku." Kiri said as Asmodai agreed._

* * *

"Think fast!" Asmodai said as he pulled out missile launchers and shoots at all the monsters were all destroyed, leaving Axia behind.

"Ah man!" Gao was shocked.

"When called to the battlefield, I instantly destroyed the opponent's left and right monsters." Asmodai explained.

"Alright! Armorknight Asmodai! Attack Axia!" Kiri commanded.

"Oh, I'm on it!" Asmodai said as he pulled out a hammer and he runs to attack Axia.

"Oh, and it was just when Gao-wow finally starting using me." Axia said.

"I cast Magical Confine!" Gao cast as Axia returned to the hand.

"No problem! I'll just send Minotaur to attack you!" Kiri recommended as Minotaur comes charging in.

"No chance! I cast Quick Summon and Axia to the center!" He cast as Axia came back to the center again.

"So wake up call! Great Thunder Shock!" Axia was called out again as he used his ability to shock Kiri again as he was inflicted with 1 damage.

"Axia's attack and defense get a big boost from Quick Summon's ability. I'm talking 2000 points!" Gao explains.

"Enough, Gao-wow! Minotaur has 5000 attack even with my bonus, I only have 4000 defense." He said disappointingly.

"I got it covered. I'll just use another Magical Confine and keep you safe!" Gao cast another Magical Confine as Axia went back to the hand again.

"I never expected Gao to be so good with Magic World. But I got this." Kiri thinks as he comes to attack, "Not bad! But try to block my Boulder Piercing Spear!" He attacked Gao as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

* * *

"Heh, his magic's really heating up." A voice said as it was a boy with black hair and yellow hair to the sides. He wears the uniform too but with the cape life Sofia, he carried a Dark Core wrapped around his neck, "You know, it kinda reminded me of myself a few years ago, will I get a chance to fight him, hm?" He asked as he stick his tongue out. As Kyoya nodded in agreement, "Alright, you won't be sorry, Kyoya. I promise."

* * *

"I call Axia to the center!" he called him out again.

"Here again, little one. Great Thunder Shock!" He shocked Kiri again with one damage.

"Okay, I'm gonna pay one gauge and Buddycall, Dragowizard Magician, Drum to the right position!" He called out his buddy.

"Ah yeah!"

"Oh love the uniform!" Axia complimented.

"Alright, Drum. Attack Kiri!" Gao commanded.

Drum swings his Drill staff as he prepared his stance, "Get a taste of my Drill Blaster!" He launched as the three missile shoots as it attacked Kiri, inflicting 2 damage, Kiri coughed from the smoke of the explosion.

"Axia, finish this!"

"With pleasure!" Axia finished Kiri off as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Axia/Drum)

(K: 0/ Item: Spear/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"I lost! Even with Asmodai's power! I knew I wouldn't be good enough to beat him." Kiri thinks as he was very disappointed of his outcome of his strategy.

"Oh yeah! This one's for my little sis!"

"Yeah it was!" Hanako said.

"That's what I called an awesome fight." Kazane said.

"My man got some mad skills, yo!" Tetsuya complimented.

Drum transformed back to his small form as Axia did the same, "Hey, Drum. I've got great news! I made a decision."

"Wait, Kiri." Gao said to his friend.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Drum asked.

"Oh, Drum! You're saying you miss me already?" Axia said as he hugged him.

"Na-uh!"

"Oh, where'd you say you're going?" Gao asked Axia.

"Being around you two lately has helped me realized something. The truth you must know." Axia said as he transformed into a card, "Is that I want to bond like you two have. So I'm sending off to find my own buddy/" He said as he disappeared.

"Just like that we're free from the cuddly dragon." Drum said.

"Knowing him, I'm sure he'll find a great buddy." Gao said.

"Is he going to be okay, with you-know-who out there?" Drum asked.

"Nah, he did said it's not worth for him and besides I don't think he'll convince Axia that easily."

* * *

At the alley, Daisuke managed to grabbed Axia as he heads to the end of the alley. Axia got off of him, "Hey, Dai-dai! What's the big idea?! I was heading off to find my buddy!"

"Listen, Axia. I know you guys don't trust after what I done. But I need your help." Daisuke asked a favor.

"And why should I? Give me one good reason I should help you." Axia said as Daisuke sighed as the time went by when he told him his story.

"So is that why you're doing this?" Axia asked as Daisuke nodded.

"Now, do you understand? I need your help. Just until this whole thing is over. After that you can continue of finding the buddy you want. Agreed?" He extended his arm out for for Axia to shake as Axia looks at it and nodded, shook his hand.

"So what should I do to help you?"

"Simple. Ryuuga." He called out as Ryuuga came out of the deck.

"Yeah, Daisuke?"

"You know what to do."

"Right." Ryuuga nodded as he took Axia's hand and gave him the power. The light flashes as Axia's appearance changed. He became a small purple dragon with 2 horns, resembling a fire at the sides that glowing red at the ends, and circular orange eyes. His tail has 3 little fangs at the top and pointy. He wears a sleeveless red jacket and wing like attachments on his legs, and a brown bag on his back.

"Whoa! I'm a Dragonic monster now!" Axia was amazed of his appearance.

"Yep. For now, you're going to be called Dragonic Messenger, Palu. Welcome to the team, Palu." Ryuuga said.

"Oh thank you!" He hugged Ryuuga.

"Heh. He's really something." Daisuke said as he looks at the sky.

* * *

Back at the dojo as Kiri still feels down from his defeat.

"Be honest, Kiri. Did you really think your playing style was suited for Danger World?" Asmodai asked.

"What's that?" Kiri asked.

"Ever thought about switching things up?" He recommended, "I mean it's naturally that you wanna win for good shows. I'm not saying to stop using Danger World but it might be a good idea to try out different Worlds and see how they fit. Just like he's doing." He pointed Gao for his certain things.

"I think you're gonna be a little lonely now that Axia's gone." Gao said.

"Stop! Someone would hear you!" Drum complained as those two began to argue.

* * *

Back at the hideout...

Another one came by and it was a guy with red hair with demon hairstyle, he also wears the uniform and the cape, "Oh good. You came. Take a seat, Gremlin." Kyoya offered Gremlin then went to take his seat, "Well, now that everyone's here but one."

"Hm? You mean there's one more?" Shido asked.

"And that's me." Daisuke said as he appears to them, wearing the uniform as well.

"Daisuke?! What's he doing here?!" Shido complained.

"I simply gave him an offer he can't refused. And now, he actually accepted." Sofia said as she smiled for her accomplishment.

"Well, so you made your decision to join us, aren't you, Daisuke?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this to join you. I'm doing this for my own purposes. But for starters..." He looked at the core deck he has, "I want this deck to be modified. I'm sure you have something that'll make it stronger."

"Indeed we do. We'll discuss this after the meeting." Daisuke nodded as he joined the others at the table, "As I was saying. You were all unique talents who been specially chosen to use my Disaster Force and you are in a matter of speaking, my friends." Kyoya chuckled.

"Yeah. So, you say that." Rouga said as he remembered what Kyoya said to him.

* * *

_"You were a really good player. Wanna be my friend?"_

* * *

"Join me and let's change the world! Pledge yourself to the Disaster Force." Kyoya quoted.

"To be clear. We will be adding those two we just saw to our ranks? They could be useful." Elf asked and recommended.

"Not just two." Kyoya laughed, "There's a third that I had my eye on."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

Tasuku was at the top, watching the sun rising from the horizon.

* * *

Spotlight shown with Daisuke appearing in his Disaster uniform...

"Welcome. Everyone, as you can see. I became part of the Disaster team. Things will be changing soon. So you'll see something besides my appearance and for Palu, Axia has joined my team. That'll be all for this chapter. Until then, see ya."


	38. Captain Answer has arrived

Chapter 37: Captain Answer has arrived

* * *

Another one came by and it was a guy with red hair with demon hairstyle, he also wears the uniform and the cape, "Oh good. You came. Take a seat, Gremlin." Kyoya offered Gremlin then went to take his seat, "Well, now that everyone's here but one."

"Hm? You mean there's one more?" Shido asked.

"And that's me." Daisuke said as he appears to them, wearing the uniform as well.

"Daisuke?! What's he doing here?!" Shido complained.

"I simply gave him an offer he can't refused. And now, he actually accepted." Sofia said as she smiled for her accomplishment.

"Well, so you made your decision to join us, aren't you, Daisuke?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this to join you. I'm doing this for my own purposes. But for starters..." He looked at the core deck he has, "I want this deck to be modified. I'm sure you have something that'll make it stronger."

"Indeed we do. We'll discuss this after the meeting." Daisuke nodded as he joined the others at the table, "As I was saying. You were all unique talents who been specially chosen to use my Disaster Force and you are in a matter of speaking, my friends." Kyoya chuckled.

"Yeah. So, you say that." Rouga said as he remembered what Kyoya said to him.

* * *

_"You were a really good player. Wanna be my friend?"_

* * *

"Join me and let's change the world! Pledge yourself to the Disaster Force." Kyoya quoted.

"To be clear. We will be adding those two we just saw to our ranks? They could be useful." Elf asked and recommended.

"Not just two." Kyoya laughed, "There's a third that I had my eye on."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

Tasuku was at the top, watching the sun rising from the horizon.

* * *

At night, at the prison island, an explosion occurred with a break out. In smoke, a hole was shown at the ceiling as it was a monster escaped who is a pale skin with pointed ears, grey hair, mascara around his eyes, wearing a prison uniform, paralyzed as it wore off.

"Know this, Captain Answer. Revenge is dish best served cold." He said as he disappeared. After that, a Buddy monster appeared as it was actually a robot who looks like a toy robot but large size.

"I'm too late." He said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"There, everything's in order." Stella said as she gave Gao his Core Deck Case back to him.

"Even easily than I thought." Gao said.

"Come one. I'm starving! Why are you humans obsessed with paperwork?" Drum asked.

"Actually, it's for your protection. You've acquire the ability to fight the different Worlds and it's my job to documented it all." Stella explained as it reminded as Drum's power from two Worlds.

* * *

_Drum charged himself as 6 gauge combines with him.  
_

_"Magician Drum's Mega Blast Bunker!" He raised his staff up as he raised it down and shoots it._

_"Engage! DRUM RAM BUNKER!" Drum used his Drill sword as it began to engage as he flies through against Minotaur. And penetrate at Rouga._

_"Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" Drum was called as he flies to the right, "My Buddy's not only a triple threat. He's also three time stronger than before!"_

_"That's right! Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon is now on the scene! And now I'm ready to dance!"_

* * *

Gao looked around.

"You alright? You missing something?" Stella asked, concernedly.

"Not really. I just wanted to say hi to Tasuku but I guess he's MIA." Gao said as Stella was surprised to hear it as she made an excuse.

"Yeah, he's... uh. Ah... I haven't seen him. I don't think he's on duty today." She explained nervously.

"Okay. I'll try again tomorrow." Gao said, disappointingly.

"Poor guy. I just can't bear to tell him that Tasuku's not here because he's been kicked off the Buddy Police Force." Stella thinks.

Takihara walks by, "Hey, still here, Gao? Are you all done with the paperwork?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just finished!"

"You know I'm heading out on patrol. I can give you and Drum a lift if you want." Takihara recommended.

"Oh man! I always wanted to ride in the cop car!"

"Hey, do you mind if I can come with you? I have a few files to deliver to the district 3 office." Stella recommended herself to come.

They walked to the hallway as Gao saw portrait and noticed something familiar, "Hey, isn't that Captain Answer?" Gao noticed a muscular man, wearing a whit suit, posing as a hero stance, it wears a helmet that looks like a biker helmet, on the helmet is capital A on it, the cape behind is white, there is red lining on the left in the center and the blue lining in the right of the center, in the center is a green meter or a compass, the gun he has looks like it has a core gadget to be exact.

"Sounds like a breakfast cereal." Drum believed.

"You actually know who he is?" Stella asked.

"Sure, who doesn't? He was famous for catching bad guys for like 20 years ago or something. My dad's a hugest fan!"

"Don't forget. He's an honorary member of the Buddy Police too."

"His bravery and achievement set an example for all of us to follow." Takihara explained.

"So, where's this guy now? Some superhero retirement home?" Drum asked.

"No one knows. His identify is top secret even to this day." Takihara replied.

"So we could've met him and we never know it!" Gao figured.

"Cool!"

* * *

At Aibo Academy...

Mr. Neginoyama sneezed so loudly, "Oh, chopped my suey chop dust!" He said as he fixed his face.

"I should get going, Mr. Neginoyama. But hey, great lecture today." the teacher who was replaced by Dasiuke came back.

"Yes. And thanks again for all your help with it." Neginoyama thanked him as he began to think, "I wonder why Daisuke gave his resignation letter to me on my desk at the office?" he looked at the resignation he carried in his hand.

* * *

At home, Daisuke was packing all his stuff to move to another place since the Buddy Police will find him, as he finished packing, he saw the list of Rouga wanted on it. He felt frustrated as he tore the paper to pieces and threw it away.

Ryuuga came out of the deck, "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Don't bother. I'm not in a mood right now."

"Are you going to miss this place since you showed your identify?"

"It had to be done. And besides, Kyoya is going to offer me a new place to live. After all, I won't let this get in my way."

"But what about us? You did wanted him to modified the deck to change us. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. Like I said, this will be the solution for your power. And it's not like it's permanent. I'll make sure you guys will be back to normal in no time."

'But when?"

"If you keep asking questions, you'll see the meaning of the word, 'when'." Daisuke said angrily as Ryuuga was scared, "Back in the deck. We need to hurry up before they get here." Ryuuga nodded as he went back in.

* * *

At the freeway, Takihara was driving a Buddy Police vehicle.

"Really? Mr. Takihara?" Gao asked.

"Hard to believe, huh? I heard he's got tons of Captain Answer books and stuff all over his house." Stella said as Gao was amazed.

"Uh, well... I, uh..." Takihara was blushed in embarrassment, "Who told you that?"

"Come on. It's common knowledge. Everyone knows the only reason you joined the Buddy Police is because he's your childhood idol." Stella explained as Takihara was going to comment but then the signal call out.

"Attention all units. We have a car robbery in progress at Nagasaki Square. Criminal Fighter has been identified at the scene." The radio gave out the status report as everyone watches the identified locks.

* * *

At the scene of the crime, Armorknight Demon was on a rampage.

"Monster Registration Number cannot be verified." The monster under Demon was a grey suit with black cape, and he hides his face with a mask half and half color of yellow and light green.

"All units on scene, approached with extreme caution."

* * *

Along the way, Takihara continues driving in the way in the vehicle as he pulled out the card from his deck.

"I need your help." The card shines as it shows his mini-sized buddy appeared.

"Ready." He said as he jumped on the front as Gao was amazed of seeing it.

"Is he for real?" Drum asked.

"Yeah, and his name is Cardburn. He's from Hero World. And he came here, persuading the escape convict." Stella explained.

"That's right." Cardburn said.

"Like Buddy Police from another world." Gao said.

"Is this your guy?" Takihara asked his buddy.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this." Cardburn believed.

"Sorry, Gao. But we'll have to make a little pit stop."

"I was hoping you say that." Gao said as Takihara turned on the sirens as he heads to the scene of the crime.

* * *

At the top of the sky, the news reporter was investigating the crime scene on the helicopter, "I'm reporting live from Nagaski Square! Criminal Fighters are reeking havoc and oh-!" She spotted the Buddy Police vehicle approaching, "The Buddy Police are arriving!"

The others have made it on time as Takihara came out first, "Stay there! This shouldn't take too long!" He warned the others.

"Oh, don't worry about us." Gao said with his thumb up.

"Stella, you make sure they stay safe." Takihara ordered.

"Considered it done." Stella agreed.

**Buddy Skill On**

He equipped himself a jetpack as he makes his order, "Install Buddy police Barrier!" The members have activated a barrier as it began to surround the Nagasaki Square.

"The Buddy Police have just put up their barrier!" The news reporter announced, "This leaves the criminal with 2 options: either give himself up or Buddyfight."

"Lumenize! Masked Armorknights!" He lumenized the same core gadget as beginner but with different color of navy green.

"Oh, so you want to fight, do you? Fine by me! Let's go to work!" Takihara said as he began to lumenized his deck, "Stopping outlaws with cards of justices! Lumenize! With Fighting Cardburn!"

"Let's raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"And I, for Hero World!" Takihara's flag shows a star outlines around the flag that has a hero emblem in the center as title 'Hero World' was under it.

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(CF: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Gao was excited to see the battle, "This is going to be so awesome!"

"Better than pay-for-view!" Drum agreed.

"Come on, guys! This is serious business!" Stella said as she calls on her earphone, "Stella, standing by. The fight's about to begin. Over."

* * *

"Buddycall! Cardburn!" He called out his buddy as he falls from the sky, making his entrance as he regained one life, "It's time to fuse!" He paid 2 gauges as he fused himself inside of his Buddy.

"I knew he followed me here." The masked criminal fighter said.

**Link Successful**

"Let's get him!" Takihara get to his stance as he began to control Cardburn.

"What just happened?" Gao asked, curiously.

"It's a system that is unique to Hero World. It allows you to equip a monster just like you can in item." Stella explains.

"You know a lot, huh?" Drum asked.

"Well, I am the Head Analyst of the Buddy Police, don't you know?" Stella smiled as she tipped her glasses.

"Does that mean you know something about Daisuke?" Gao mentioned.

"Unfortunately, the record of his information has been missing for months. I'm afraid I don't know anything about him. Sorry, Gao." She apologized.

"Nah, that's okay. It's better to ask him than just knowing about him." Gao said.

"Gao..." Drum said silently.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I cast!" Takihara activated as Cardburn's emblem on his head flashed.

"I call, Super Machine Card Rhino! Card Serpent!" He sends a flash into the sky as two machines descends down to the ground. One of the robot machines is Card Rhino, his appearance shows himself a strong machine with light blue color, light green on the shoulders, has black shoulder pads with yellow horns and on his head, he is like a toy robot but bigger.

"It's showtime!" Card Rhino made his entrance.

"That's Card Rhino." Stella introduced.

"We'll make sure he gets the point." Card Serpent said his pun as he appears like Card Rhino, a toy robot but it's white and red, has a blade on his left arm, black armor on his chest and shoulders.

"And that's Card Serpent. They're Cardburn's mighty allies!"

"This just keeps getting better!" Gao was excited for seeing the robots together for action.

* * *

At a top of the building, Daisuke arrived in Masked Dragon clothes as he reached to the source of the incident.

"Damn it. They already put up the barrier. Didn't make it in time." Daisuke said, disappointingly as he slammed his fist on the wall. Ryuuga then came out of the deck.

"Are you okay? You don't seem good ever since you left the others." Ryuuga said.

"Don't push it, Ryuuga. I don't know why this is happening to me. Ever since I was a Buddy Police member. I have a reason for joining them."

"And that's Captain Answer, right?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke nodded.

"He is my inspiration. He's everyone's inspiration. It's all the more for all members to fight for justice. But not all of them know the meaning of the word, justice." He said as he clenched his fist. He then looked at the battle as he noticed someone familiar down there with another surprise, "Hey... That guy with the mask... Isn't that..."

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Activate Card Rhino's ability! And I pay one gauge to increase power!" Takihara activated the ability of Cardburn.

"Penetrate attack! Rhino Crash!" He spun around as he charges and destroyed Minotaur and dealt the Criminal Fighter, 2 damage.

"Card Serpent, attack the Criminal Fighter!" Takihara commanded as Card Serpent opened his blade on his right arm.

"Blast him!" The criminal fighter complained.

"Serpent Blade!" He swooped in as he struck at the Criminal Fighter as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

"Burning Soul Bash!" Takihara joined with Cardburn as they both attacked the criminal fighter with a kick attack as he dealt another 2 damage at him.

* * *

Back at the HQ...

Commander I was watching in the monitor as he was observing the battle, "Careful, Takihara. His Buddyfight deck is identical to the one used by the winner of this years' championship." He warned.

"Thanks, will do." Takihara understood.

* * *

"It's looking bad at the Buddy Police. The Criminal Fighter just called Armorknight Bahamut!" The news reporter announced as the Criminal Fighter made his move by calling Bahamut and laughed as he regained 4 life points, "Meaning he regains for 4 life points. Bahamut attacked the Takihara as he inflict with 3 damage at him.

"Cardburn!" Rhino and Serpent yelled out as Cardburn was knocked to the ground. He tried to stand up.

"Are you okay? Cardburn?" He asked for his buddy's condition.

"Yes, of course. I think it's time we show him the power of justice." Cardburn recommended as it was their move.

"You just read my mind!" Takihara said as he added more gauge, "Combine!" Cardburn began to feel the power, "I cast Hyper Energy! An Ultimate Cardburn!" He activated it.

"Our Link!" They said as they began to fuse together.

"Hyper Card Fusion!" Cardburn said the activation code.

"When Cardburn, Card Rhino, and Card Serpent joined forces, the King of Cards appears from the far reaches of Hero World." Stella explains as the team began to combine together as one as Ultimate Cardburn, "And his name is..."

"Strongest King, Ultimate Cardburn!" He fused as his appearance shows his giant form with a lion armor on his chest, his arms are Rhino's arms, his legs are parts of Rhino, his shoulders are Serpent's parts and his helmet is a new version of Cardburn's.

"Oh man! Merging three monsters to make one?! This is intense!" Gao was flabbergasted of seeing Ultimate Cardburn's form.

* * *

At the building, Daisuke was amazed too for seeing Cardburn transformed together.

"Hero World is really amazing."

"Isn't Captain Answer, a user for Hero World?" Ryuuga asked.

"True. But for what I've seen. His world is stronger than Takihara's."

* * *

"Fireball Launcher!" Cardburn charged the fireball in the lion chest as it fired a barrage of fireball at Bahamut as it was destroyed, "Saved some for you too!" He offered as Cardburn fired the barrage again as he inflicted 3 damage, "And now, Final Phase! Summoning Double Sword!" He activated his Impact card as two swords appeared on Cardburn's hands, "Impact!" The fireball charges up full power as it began to absorb on the swords, "Double Sword Slashers!" Ultimate Cardburn slashed as the fire tornado appears in the field.

"They did it!" Gao, Drum, and Stella cheered.

Daisuke watches as he smiled, "Hmph, not bad. Not bad at all."

* * *

(T: 8/ Item: Cardburn/ G: 8: None/Ultimate Cardburn/None)

(CF: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Tsurugi Takihara**

Ultimate Cardburn disappears as Takihara slowly descends down to the ground. As the criminal fighter laughed, Takihara noticed something odd going around.

"No way! Impossible! He has two core gadgets?!" He noticed one of the core gadgets broke as another one appeared next to it. The mask the Criminal Fighter wore broke during the impact.

"I must say that was devilishly fun, human. And just in case, you got lucky. I brought an extra core gadget along." He said.

"I should've known. It's Demon Inzaidi." Cardburn recognized the face.

"He's the escape convict you guys followed here?" Takihara asked.

"We have breaking news. Sources confirmed that the criminal fighter is an escaped convict from another world." News reporter announced.

Daisuke was shocked when he saw the familiar face, "Inzaidi... I never expected him to escape."

"Isn't he that...?" Ryuuga asked.

"He's one of my targets when I was Masked Dragon. One of the cards I stole from him is himself. But unfortunately, we couldn't changed that card as it flew out of my hand and disappeared. Never thought that would happened."

"Disappointed?"

"Nah, I couldn't care less for that card."

"Hm, why's that?"

"That card wouldn't be a Dragonic monster, he's a crazy demon and I don't think the others agreed to have him in our group."

"Good point." Ryuuga agreed.

"Since my cover's blown. I may as well unleash my full power. Armorknight Demon, get them!" Inzaidi ordered Demon as he launched his barrage attack on everything in his range.

"This is bad." Gao said.

"Get down!" Stella yelled as she grabbed Gao and Drum for cover. However, she got caught in the attack as she was falling from the freeway.

"Stella!" Commander I yelled.

"Somebody help!" Gao said as Demon caught her in his arm.

"Let her go right now or else!" Takihara gave out his warning.

"I'm warning you! Don't make things worse for yourself!" Cardburn said.

"Let go! You gotta let me join in! I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao said as he tried to go save Stella but the Buddy Police member restrained them.

"We have the boy and his Buddy monster. And they're unharmed." One of the members reported.

Daisuke watches Stella taken hostage.

"Should we go save her?" Ryuuga asked.

"I believed I told you already: I will not help a Buddy Police." Daisuke recalled.

"But she needs help!"

"I say when I mean it! And besides, I'm sure Takihara will be the one to save her."

"Give me Answer!" Inzaidi demanded.

"What do you mean?" Takihara asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb, cop. Captain Answer's the one who sent me away to rot in prison for all those years. And now that I've escaped, I've come to Earth to seek revenge against that do-gooder!" Inzaidi explained his intentions.

"The criminal fighter identified as Demon Inzaidi is the man demand Captain Answer delivered to him!" News reporter announced.

* * *

At an unknown location some kind of storage...

The doors slides open as it reveals Mr. Neginoyama. Inside the storage, reveals to be a red motorcycle.

He sighed, "It seems I may have to come out of retirement."

* * *

Back at the Square...

"Captain Answer was a great hero, many years ago. He must be the one, Inzaidi was talking about." The news reporter announced.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are!" Inzaidi asked.

"What now? Can we locate Captain Answer?" Cardburn recommend.

"Hard to say, even I don't know his true identify. He could be just about anywhere right now." Takihara said.

"Are you able to get a message to him?" Cardburn asked as Takihara thinks silently.

* * *

"Sorry. But that's absolutely impossible." Commander I responds.

"But Commander I, the safety of others is in jeopardy." One of the members said.

"Operations have stalled. Will official debilitated." The news reporter said.

* * *

"I'm not giving you Captain Answer, so you'll just have to take your revenge out on me instead." He said as he toss his core deck case away, "You got 5 seconds to let Stella go."

"What are you saying?!" Cardburn asked as Inzaidi growled.

"Oh, we got a tough guy, eh?"

"Please don't do this." Stella said, concernedly.

"He needs our help!" Gao said.

"Just let me at him!" Drum said.

"Don't get any bright ideas." One of the members said.

"He's not coming. 20 years ago, he chose to hang up his case and lived his life as a regular human. My job is to protect others at all cost." Takihara explains Captain's origin.

"Suit yourself!" Inzaidi said as Demon charged his cannon as he fired the barrage, "And when I'm done with you, Captain Answer will be next!" Takihara defended the attack as he evaded it on time.

One of the members were going to activated the barrier as he nodded for Takihara for a approved method. As he stood up, "I'll say it once more: Release Stella now!" He warned again as Demon fired his attack again.

"He's crazy!" Drum yelled.

"This is ridiculous! He needs some backup!" Gao pleaded as Demon attacked but Takihara luckily avoided the attack.

"Answer would do the same thing, no matter how bad the situation got, he helped people, he never gave up. We are the heroes now! So you'll have to answer to us!" Takihara said.

"Well then, you will pay for what he did to me!" Inzaidi said as Demon charged his weapon again.

"We will see!" They were about to activate the barrier again until...

"Get them all!" Inzaidi commanded as Demon fired his attack at the members to prevent them from activating the barrier as the generators were destroyed.

"That would be trouble."

"The barrier generators!" Cardburn yelled as Inzaidi laughed.

"You humans thought that could hold me? You're dumber than you look! Now, prepare for your final curtains!"

* * *

"Commander I!" One of the members asked as I growled.

"Hold on, Takihara!" Commander I said.

* * *

"Just leave him alone! If you want a piece of someone! Then why not me?! Now, let go!" Stella struggles with her might.

"Stella, don't provoke him!" Takihara said.

"You're forgetting! I'm a member of the Buddy Police too!" Stella recalled.

"Your girlfriend makes a good point. But I got two of my own." Inzadi's two nails extended as it reached to her neck as she screamed for that happening.

"This is terrible. Inzaidi's now going after the hostage!" The news reporter announced.

"Stella!"

"Calling the Captain, if you're out there, help us! If we ever needed a hero's help, it's now!"

"Come on! Where are you?!" Gao asked.

Daisuke watches Stella being taken hostage, "Damn it, what's taking him so long?"

"Heroes take time to get prepared for the actions, don't they?" Ryuuga asked.

"Not in this desperate situation, such as this."

"Looking to blame someone for this? Blame Answer!" Inzaidi recommended.

"Come after me!" Takihara said as the sound of the motor approaching to the Nagasaki Square and Inzaidi recognized it as he expects it.

"Right on cue."

* * *

At the freeway, the motorcycle come in with a rider, wearing the Buddy Police uniform coming in. Gao and the others noticed it.

"Check it out!" Drum yelled.

"No way!" Gao said.

"It couldn't be..." Daisuke said.

The rider used his motorcycle on Demon's face as he moves the wheels on its face as Stella got off in time.

"Are you alright?" Takihara asked for Stella's condition.

"I think so." She replied.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic was a nightmare." A man with a mysterious voice said.

"Is it really you?" Takihara recognized.

"Perfect! We can continue where we left off last time." Inzaidi said.

"If you wished to settle our score with a Buddyfight, then I'm more than welcome to accommodate you!" The man said as he pulled his gun core gadget out.

"He's a fighter?!" Gao asked.

"I know that core gadget!" Commander I recognized the core gadget.

"That's the core gadget he used before!" Daisuke figured it out.

"Virtue and integrity equals justice! Lumenize, Shining Answer!" He lumenized, "You're looking well, Demon Inzaidi."

"Thanks! Well you know, I do moisturized. Lumenize, Masked Armorknights!" He lumenized again.

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I fight for Hero World!"

* * *

(CA: 10/ Item: none/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: none/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Who would've thought? It's really him!" Takihara assumed as the man began his Charge and Draw.

"I will reveal myself. My name is..." He paid two gauge as he began to transform, "Transform! Answer Spark! It's been awhile since I last appeared. But I'm still the same man who answers for justice! Captain Answer!" He finally showed himself to the field.

"Transform? Just like fusing? Did he equipped a monster?" Gao asked.

"So that man is Captain Answer. I never expected for him to show his entrance." Daisuke said as he was amazed of seeing Captain Answer appearing.

"The Answer suit is converted to photon particles in the Spark process. It's complex. But it goes kinda like this, covered in amplified photon particles, Captain Answer's able to completely transform in just one pump time." Takihara explains as Stella giggles for excitements.

"I can't believe it's him! The famous Captain Answer's come out of hiding! This'll go down in history!" The news reporter announced.

"At last, I've been waiting for this moment for what seems to be eternity! Now, I got you exactly where I want you, Answer!" Inzaidi said, so crazy.

"But why now?" Takihara asked.

"Takihara. You're a very brave man." Captain Answer said as Takihara gasped.

"Thank you." He thanked his favorite hero.

"And now, I shall reward your courage, Cutlass Gun! Shoot!" He shoots his core gadget as he dealt 2 damage at Inzaidi.

**End of Move**

* * *

(CA: 11/ Item: Gun/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(I: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Oh, you're gotta pay for that. My revenge begins!" He began to draw and Charge and Draw.

"Is he the one you spoke of?" Cardburn asked Takihara about his favorite hero.

"That's him alright. Captain Answer. A true hero." He replied.

Ogre comes in as he swings his club as Answer as he was inflicted with 2 damage. Minotaur then smashed Captain with his axe and he was inflicted with 3 damage. Inzaidi laughed for amusement.

"That's odd. I was sure he wouldn't return. And what I heard, he's no longer any condition to fight." Commander I remembered the status of Captain Answer's condition.

During the match. Armorknight Demon came around as he fired his barrage attack as Captain Answer was inflicted with 3 damage.

"If somewhere, there's a desperate call for help. If someone ever need to ask the question 'why'. You can be sure I will always be there!" Captain Answer said.

"For that is Answer, the man who answers for justice!" Takihara and Answer quoted together.

"Time to counter attack!" Gao said.

"I call to the center! The First Warrior, Einder!" He called a red warrior, wearing a suit like Answer but with the number 1 on his chest, he carries a gun that seems to have a measuring ruler on it.

"Zweider!" The blue warrior said.

"Drieder!" The yellow warrior said.

"Together, we're the Triple Ranger, Core Tech Five!" They said their words as the explosion appeared behind them for the special effects.

"All members of the Core Tech Five are really here!" Stella noticed.

"Incredible! I've seen this before! They're gotta combine in the soul of the invincible robot!" Takihara recognized the method.

"Combine, Calcu-Across!" They combined their vehicles together.

"Einder!"

"Zweider!"

"Drieder!"

"Complete! Infinite Robot Mathematic!" They combined into a robot as on the head, the jet of Einder, the body of Zweider, and the legs of Drieder, "Four Hour Medical Operation Sword! Infinite Power! Four Hour Medical Operation Slash!" He slashed Demon in half with its sword.

"He did it! Everyone's favorite old school hero has managed to destroy Armorknight Demon!" The news reporter announced.

"Looks like history repeating itself." Captain Answer said.

"But you won't be so lucky, this time!" Inzaidi said.

"Double Attack!" Mathematic said as he began to attack again as it dealt 2 damage at him.

"Sword of Gamma Cleave! Final Answer!" He finishes off the final blow as he dealt 3 damage at him, "Good guys always wins!"

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Inzaidi said as he was defeated.

* * *

(CA: 3: Gun/ G: 1: None/ Mathematic/ None)

(I: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Captain Answer**

Inzaidi explodes of his defeat.

"There is no question." Captain Answer said his quote. Commander I watches as he smiled for the victory.

"Amazingly, after all these years, once again in his debt."

Daisuke watches as he turns around and leaves. Ryuuga follows him as both of them are gone.

* * *

Later, at sunset...

"We really can't thank you enough, sir." Takihara said as he offered a handshake to Captain Answer.

"You know, it makes me proud, knowing there are young people like you around to help." Captain Answer said.

"I couldn't agreed more. If it's alright with you, will it be okay if we stay in this world for a little while longer?" Cardburn offered an opinion, "I wanna understand how a human can become so powerful."

"Sure, Cardburn. I really like that." Takihara agreed.

"If you ever find yourself, looking for a new buddy..." Drum offered as Gao took Captain Answer's hand.

"Are we gonna see you again?" Gao asked.

"Well..."

"If there's a desperate call for help. You will." Takihara said.

"Couldn't said it better myself. Always let your courage guide you!" Captain Answer said as he got on his motorcycle and leaves the Square, "Farewell, young Gao!"

They all saw him leave as Gao noticed something, "Hang on. How on earth would he know what my name is?"

* * *

In the morning, at school...

"Bummer, I wasn't there to see it." Baku said, disappointingly, "I can't believe you met Captain Answer in person."

"I know! We shook hands and everything!" Gao said.

"And the Triple Rangers, Core Tech Five was pretty amazing too, weren't they?!" Drum asked.

"There's only three of them? And they're called Core Tech Five?" Kuguru asked, confusedly.

"Bro, I give anything to know who the Captain really is."

"Whoever he is, you know it's someone who doesn't mess around." Gao said as he got bumped with a stack of paperworks as they fell and Neginoyama jumped back and quickly grabbed all the stuff that's fell but failed as he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, sir?!" Kuguru asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Mikado. I-I-I didn't see you there." Neginoyama said.

"Ah... Mr. Neginoyama?" Gao asked as he pointed to Neginoyama's mustache that has been tilted as he noticed it and fixed it.

"I'm a little out of sorts."

"Is your mustache coming off?" Kuguru asked as Neginoyama quickly put all the stuff that fell into the stack again as he ran off.

"It's just your imagination!"

"Nah, there's no way." Gao denied the fact that Neginoyama was actually Captain Answer.

* * *

As Neginoyama slowly placed the papers on the desk, he noticed someone was here, "Hm, Daisuke. Is that you?"

"Hello, sir. Or should I call you, 'Captain Answer'?" Daisuke said as Neginoyama panicked.

"W-what are you talking about?! I'm not Captain Answer! How do you know that?!"

"Um, you just told me. I just have a theory." It became silence as Neginoyama became depressed, "Look, since I now know you're Captain Answer. I need to talk to you and help me out on something."

"Hm?" Neginoyama was confused as he began to talk.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appeared, "Hello, everybody. This is end of this chapter. The next chapter will be about the battle of Dungeon World against the headmasters. You'll see me there soon. Til then, goodbye!" He waved goodbye.


	39. Dungeon Heroes

Chapter 38: Dungeon Heroes

* * *

Combine, Calcu-Across!" They combined their vehicles together.

"Einder!"

"Zweider!"

"Drieder!"

"Complete! Infinite Robot Mathematic!" They combined into a robot as on the head, the jet of Einder, the body of Zweider, and the legs of Drieder, "Four Hour Medical Operation Sword! Infinite Power! Four Hour Medical Operation Slash!" He slashed Demon in half with its sword.

"He did it! Everyone's favorite old school hero has managed to destroy Armorknight Demon!" The news reporter announced.

"Looks like history repeating itself." Captain Answer said.

"But you won't be so lucky, this time!" Inzaidi said.

"Double Attack!" Mathematic said as he began to attack again as it dealt 2 damage at him.

"Sword of Gamma Cleave! Final Answer!" He finishes off the final blow as he dealt 3 damage at him, "Good guys always wins!"

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Inzaidi said as he was defeated.

* * *

(CA: 3: Gun/ G: 1: None/ Mathematic/ None)

(I: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Captain Answer**

Inzaidi explodes of his defeat.

"There is no question." Captain Answer said his quote. Commander I watches as he smiled for the victory.

"Amazingly, after all these years, once again in his debt."

Daisuke watches as he turns around and leaves. Ryuuga follows him as both of them are gone.

* * *

At school time at Aibo Academy. The bell rung for class to begin...

"Okay, class. As you know, Ms. Hanagasa will be away on a integrity leave for a while. So, you're going to have a temporary replacement for first unit: Math. And now, since Mr. Masamune has been resigned from Aibo Academy. I have now came back as your assigned teacher. I'm sure I don't need to remind you to be on your Aibo best behavior for our new teacher." The professor explains the announcement.

"So what's the new teacher's name?" Kuguru asked as Baku secretly, eating his lunch.

"Of course! The new teacher's name is Elf Kalabar." He replied.

"An elf?" Gao asked.

"Like a kinda sprite?" Kiri asked as the students becoming excited to hear about the teacher elf.

"Wow. Cool!" Niitani said, excitedly.

"Oh, right!" Mihara said as they all imagine what Elf Kalaba looked like.

* * *

_From their imagination, she looks like a beautiful sprite with light green long hair, wearing a green dress, wears a tiara with a white flower on the side, wore a wristbands like the ones in Greece, and boots like sprites wear, including sprite wings.  
_

_"Who can calculate the area of my wings? Are there any volunteers?" The elf asked and offered._

* * *

Everyone was so excited as the professor became nervous of their imagination.

"There we are!" The headmaster said as he came into the classroom.

"Principal Ikarino!"

"Morning! I like to introduce you, your new Math teacher. I call to the center, the one, the only, Elf Kalab!" He introduced the shades on the windows shut, "Lights!" Ikarino said as everyone were confused of what is happening.

The spotlight has shown an unexpected surprise, "Hello, little people. For those who weren't daydreaming, you just heard my name is Elf Kabala! And I am beautiful!" He made his stance as he gave his air smooch to everyone as the boy became flabbergasted and disappointed of seeing their Math teacher is a man.

* * *

Later...

"Let's see, I was at the gym and didn't have time to make a lesson plan for today. But..." Elf Kabala said as he looked at the board and began to open up his jacket, "I'll let you start with something easy. Why don't you approximately made how many chest pros I can do in one minute." He say as the atmosphere of the class became tensed.

* * *

At the hallway, Tetsuya is running because he is late for class, "That news punning's messed up." He said as he slowly opened the door and crawled to get to his seat without being caught. Kiri then noticed Tetsuya was here on his seat, "Huh? Hey, Gao. What are you doing in my first class, yo?"

"I should be asking you that!" Gao said.

"Your class is next door, space-case." Baku said, insultingly.

"Aw, he's not a space case. Sometimes." Kuguru said.

"I'm just sleepy, yo." Tetsuya said as Elf Kalaba noticed Tetsuya as he came out with an excuse, "Hiya! Today, I'm in your class! Can you dig it?"

"Chill out! Some of us are trying to learn! Like me!" Baku said with his mouth full.

"That's a good one." Kuguru said. Elf smiled slightly as he thinks.

'They're just like he said they be.' He closed his textbook, "Wait. I know! Buddyfighting is popular in this academy, right? I sure love to see some Buddy monsters fighting up in here!" He said, excitedly.

"There's only one student in our class who has a buddy." Niitani said.

"Yeah. That's our friend, Gao." Mihara agrees.

"Ding-a-ling! I got a Buddy too, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Ha! Yeah! I'll take you one!" Gao said as he pulled out his deck case.

"Think again!" Ikarino yelled across the classroom as all the students covered their ears for the noise, "Remember. Your studies always comes first. Only through vigorous learning would you acquire enough knowledge to be strong successful Buddyfighters." He advised, "I'm counting on you now. And if anyone's acts up, send them directly to my office, you hear me?"

"Right!" Elf agreed.

"And another thing, don't be another of those traitors like Daisuke, who actually resigned from this academy." Ikarino said as Elf nodded.

"Of course. It won't happened this time."

"I was really hoping to try out my Ultimate Dungeon deck. I was getting seriously stoked." Gao said as Ikarino heard what Gao said.

_"Ultimate Dungeon deck." _It echoed in his mind as it repeated many times.

"Oh, did I hear you right? You have an Ultimate Dungeon deck?" He asked as he was blazed up, "Careful, boy. An genitive like that can be taken likely! I will teach you the true meaning of the word 'Ultimate' young man!" Ikarino said as he took off his coat, "Watch and learn! Because...!" His back shows the kanji for scold, "You're about to be enlightened!" The light shines the school as it somehow transports the whole class to somewhere within the school. Everyone was nervous as they had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm totally in the dark here, bro." Baku said.

"In that case, I'll turn these on!" Kuguru turned on her headlights as the lights turned on, revealing the Buddyfight stage in the school somehow.

"Ha, I really wasn't expected a Battle Stage." Kiri said.

"I am the unexpected!" Ikarino said as he was at the right side of the stage, "I have this masterpiece specially built for my own use! It's called the Dungeon Stage!"

"He had it built just for himself?" Kuguru asked, "You know what that means."

"He's a Buddyfighter too!" Baku stated.

"Guilty as charge! I'm with the storm of countless battles!" Ikarino admitted as he remembered his time of battles.

* * *

_"When I was young. I was rushing head strong. But in time, I adapted my ways. The years have been good to me."_

* * *

"So! Are we about ready to begin?!" Ikarino said.

"I don't think so, people!" A familiar voice called out, "You can't start with Paruko Nanana!" Paruko came out through the door as she came close to Ikarino, "You were gonna have a Buddyfight without little old me, would you? It's okay. I'll get over it eventually." She said in a sad expression.

"Go ahead, young lady. Why, I could use the PR." He offered.

"Let's show them what we got!"

Everyone wasn't amused for the battle.

"We don't have to watch this, do we?" Niitani asked.

"Let's run for it." Mihara recommended as Niitani agreed as all the students ran towards the door, hoping it would lead them outside. However, as they saw the door and went out, they noticed that they went back to where they started.

"Weird." Niitani asked.

"I don't get it. What happened?" Mihara asked as Ikarino laughed.

"You can't escape! This is the Dungeon Stage! Unless one of you manages to defeat me, nobody's getting out of here!"

"But I have a date."

"No fair."

"What a shocking in turn of events! If Principle Ikarino doesn't lose, then these students will be stuck in this dungeon for all eternity. Never to be outside world again!" Paruko announced as she realized something, "Wait a second. I'm in the same boat!"

"Hear that? Guess it's up to us, Drum!" Gao said as Drum came out of the deck.

"I do some of the work under pressure, kid. I'm up for the challenge." Drum said as Elf was observing.

'Things are starting to get interesting.' He thinks as the students got to look at each sides of the stage.

"What gives? Why aren't I getting first crack at him?" Tetsuya asked, "Where's the love?"

"What do you think, pal? Does Gao have it in him or what?" Niitani asked.

"I hope so for our sake!" Mihara believes.

"Me too."

Everyone cheered for Gao.

"Do we have any idea what the Principal's buddy's like, bro?" Baku asked.

"No. I mean we only learned that he's a Buddyfighter, five minutes ago." Kuguru said.

"I bet it's a really rare monster." Kiri assumed.

"Hey, Gnargly. It's me. I'm at the Dungeon now. I'm teaching a class. No, not a yoga class. You're always a goof." Ikarino said as he was talking on the phone.

"Who's Gnargly?" Gao asked.

"Depends on what you mean 'Gnargly'? Human slang is so confusing." Drum said.

"No way. As if. Wish I was there. Okay, I'll be waiting." He ended the call as he cleared his throat, "Come forth, my buddy!" He call out as the number of bats flying towards the stage as they began to form together, "Disastrous Dawn, Great Wizard and Ruler of the Labyrinth of Despair!"

"I am the Demon Lord, Gagnar!" A monster appears to be an old man with purple skin, wearing a vampire suit black and red and orange linings, he carries a scepter that has an iron dragon head on it with an red orb.

"The principle's buddy arrives in some terrifying fashion! You know, I can really do it without the bats!" Paruko announced.

"Demon Lord?" Tetsuya heard his buddy as Asmodai came out of the deck, "That man, long time. How have you been doing?"

"Hey! You're just in time for the show!" Gagnar said as he waved to his old friend.

"Up to no good, huh?"

"I'm an angel compared to you!" Gagnar chuckled as Asmodai laughed too.

"Uh, A-dog. You're really friends with that evil-looking monster, yo?" Tetsuya asked his buddy. Everyone were creeped out after seeing Gagnar and Asmodai being friendly to each other.

"They're friends? The Demon Lord? Funny." Kiri said, nervously.

"So let me guess why you called me down here. You like me to demonstrate some of my demonic educational guidance to perky little brats, am I right?" Gagnar assumed.

"Yes! These kids need to learn the true value of a good education. They all want the rewards without putting in the required efforts." Ikarino explained.

"Nothing comes easy. Except a demon." Both of their left eyes gleamed at each other.

"To be honest. I hope Gao wins this, so we can get out of here and I can catch my afternoon soap. However, despite my feelings I'll be announcing in particle. Cause I know the right thing to do." Paruko announced.

"'Kay, you ready?" Gao asked his buddy.

"Yeah."

"If you take a chance and reach for the sky, the clouds will unmasked the sun! Now, Lumenize, Brave Soleil!"

"Prejudice challenge, I'm gonna teach you a valuable lesson! But first, Lumenize, Prepare for the Dangerous Dungeon!"

"Time to... Buddyfight!"

"You call that announcing?! Put your heart into it!" Ikarino complaint as Paruko was shocked of the yelling.

"Uh. Yes, sir! Buddyfight!" Paruko repeated as she put her mind to it as everyone did as well.

"Come on! One more time!" Ikarino repeated again.

"Buddyfight!" They repeated again.

"Not hearing it!" Ikarino complained again.

"Buddyfight!" They repeated again.

"I can't hear you!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Loud and Proud!"

"Looks like we can be here for awhile."

"Yeah. If Haruka were here. She wouldn't take the chance of repeating again and again.

* * *

At the hallway, Neginoyama was walking as he thinking what Daisuke said to him.

* * *

_"So, the reason you're doing this is because you were framed?" Neginoyama asked._

_"Everything I worked for, ended up backfired. And now, I can't come back since everything's ruined now." Daisuke said._

_"Why not asked the others to help you? You know we can help you no matter what."_

_"Don't think they'll try to be the heroes, like you. I don't want them involved besides, since I became my own ego. I won't quit until I accomplish my mission."_

_"And you really think you can handle it by yourself?"_

_"Don't worry. I'm sure a miracle will happen. But until then..." He slides open the door, "Keep this meeting a secret. I don't want them to know the truth just yet."_

_"But why tell me?"_

_"Because you're the reason for my inspiration for my life." He said as he closed the door and left._

* * *

"I don't know why would they do this to Daisuke but I do know that he's actually not a bad person. But goodness there, I wonder when the principal will be returning." He made it to the Gao's classroom, "We were suppose to meet right here." He opened the door, "It's unusually quiet in there." He gasped as he noticed the classroom was empty all of the sudden, "Where on earth is everyone gone? Hello? Eh, you're not going to jump up and scare me, aren't you?" He asked to see if anyone's there.

* * *

Back at the dungeon. They managed to perfected it as the match begins.

"It's time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dungeon World!"

"I couldn't say it better myself!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Come on, Gao! You can take him!" Niitani cheered.

"Do it for us!" Mihara cheered too.

"So until this kid wins. I must stay down here watch and nauseated at them. Oh, why me?" Elf said, disappointingly.

"Mr. Ikarino has the first move!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Bronze Golem, Jaish!" He called out a golem with a green eye on the right and the color is dark green, "Go attack the fighter!" Jaish jumped and punched Gao, striking him with 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Jaish/None)

* * *

"Looks like Ikarino's gonna play it old-school." Baku believed.

"You mean he's gonna use his special warriors moves in ancient techniques?" Kiri deduced.

"Not exactly. You'll have to wait and see." Kuguru recommended.

**Your Move**

"Now, Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Craftsman Baku!" He called out Baku from Dungeon World to the right. As everyone was surprised of seeing this.

"Crazy, I'm seeing double!" Tetsuya said.

"It's one of the totally ragged cards drove up in Dungeon World. Definitely one of my favs." Baku explains.

"I call to the left, Dancing Magician, Tetsuya!" He called out Tetsuya from Dungeon World to the left.

"Feel the beat, yo!" Dancing Magician, Tetsuya said.

"Sweet! Did you think he signed a card for me?" Tetsuya asked excitedly after seeing his double on the field, "Hi!" He started to dance as Dancing Magician followed along. Kuguru clapped for their excellent performance.

"Too bad it's not a dance fight..." Baku said.

"I discard one of the cards in my hand and equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker!" He equipped the sword and shield equipment, "Baku and Tetsuya, do a Link Attack!" Baku and Tetsuya were glad for theimselves fight together as one.

"Relax, guys. I think he means them." Kuguru figures as Baku and Tetsuya were disappointed.

"This golem's going down!" Craftsman Baku said as he was going to attack with his hammer.

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Magician Tetsuya said as they attacked the golem and destroyed but something came out of the golem.

"When Tetsuya and I do a Link Attack, the gauge increased by 1, bro." Craftsman Baku explains.

"And with yours truly around, Baku gets to break out his Double Attack!" Magician Tetsuya explained.

"It's Hammer Time!"

"Let's get Ikarino! I'll join in too with Glory Seeker!" Gao said as they attacked Ikarino together.

"Take this!" They struck Ikarino down with 5 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: Glory Seeker/ G: 4: Baku/None/Tetsuya)

(I: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Another bit of moves and you got this, Gao!" Niitani cheered.

"You rock!" Mihara cheered.

"He is pretty good." Elf complimented.

**Your Move**

Ikarino is fixing his neck, "You're better than you look, kid. So am I. I Draw!" He thinks, 'I'm about to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.' "Charge and Draw! I cast!" He paid two gauge, "Here's come Cecilia's Spell of Disarm!" He cast as the bandages wrapped around the Glory Seeker as it pops both of them away.

"Not that!"

"Time to enter the frame, Gnargly!" He said as Gagnar laughs.

"Let me at them!"

"I Buddycall Gagnar to the center!" He paid two gauge to the center as the bats formed together as Gagnar appeared in the center.

"Demon Lord, Gagnar's lectures is in session!" He said as Ikarino regained one life back.

"With Gagnar's ability, the cards in the gauge returned to my hand and three new cards are charged of my gauge! I'll even give you some wingman! I call Fate Skeleton to the right and left!" He brought out the skeletons on both sides.

"You're still gonna take you so far, oh Brash one! But you're about to meet your destiny." Gagnar said, "For my magical powers will consume you!"

"Skeleton on the right! Attack Tetsuya!" Fate Skeleton with the gold armor slashed Tetsuya as it destroyed him.

"Kaboom." Baku said.

"Poor Tets. He was so young." Asmodai, who pretend to have fake tears, pretend to see Tetsuya's dead.

"Hey, I'm still alive, yo!" Tetsuya said, angrily.

"Skeleton on the left, attack Baku!" Fate Skeleton slashed Baku as he was destroyed too.

"Oh boy, now who's kaboomed, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Don't push it." Baku complained.

"Is it just me or is the Dungeon getting smaller?" Gagnar asked as he slightly grew bigger into a giant size, "I'll squash you like a bug!" He stomp on Gao as Gao defended himself.

"You okay?!" Drum asked for his partner's condition and was dealt with 4 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(I: 6/ Item: None/ G: 3: Skeleton/Gagnar/Skeleton)

* * *

"Amazing! Demon Lord, Gagnar took 4 damage from Gao in just one blow!" Paruko announced.

"That what you had in mind?" Gagnar asked as Ikarino did his thumbs-up.

"To the letter."

"Let's see how Gao responds to that!" Paruko announced.

**Your Move**

"I'm not done yet! I've still got a few friends to help me out! Draw! Ha! Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Magician's Apprentice, Haruka!" He called out Haruka, who is wearing the magical girl outfit of white and pink linings, and wears a witch's hat and carries a scepter with the item she equipped in battle.

"I'm looking forward to help you, guys!" Magician Haruka said.

"Hey, it's Haruka, yo!" Tetsuya recognized her.

"So, there's another one in Dungeon World." Kiri said.

"Man, if Haruka sees this, she would be excited." Baku said.

"I'm afraid she still won't come after her brother left her behind. But I'll let her know." Kuguru said.

"I call to the left, Sage Kuguru!" Gao called Kuguru from Dungeon World to the right.

"Hey, it's me!" Kuguru was excited to see herself on the field.

"Cool outfit. Mine's better though." Asmodai complimented as he said it to himself.

"Haruka! Kuguru! Link Attack against Demon Lord, Gagnar!" Gao ordered.

"As you wish." Sage Kuguru said.

"Let it to us!" Magician Haruka said, "Ready, Master?"

"Please refer to me as Sage. I am not your master." Sage Kuguru said as they both jumped off to the center. As Kuguru moves ahead, Haruka jumps on her for a piggyback.

"How cute! An apprentice with an sage is having an effect! Gao's gauge and life point are magically increasing. And with Haruka's effect, he gets a spell card in his hand." Paruko announced as Gao's gauge increased and his life increased and drew one card. Everyone cheered after seeing that time of moment.

"Aw, isn't that cute for those two to be like sisters?" Tetsuya asked.

"That's not them, bro! Those are just cards that happened to looked like them." Baku siad.

"That's right. Haruka never jumped on me for a piggyback ride." Kuguru agreed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Elf said as he laid both his hands on Baku's and Kuguru's shoulders, "Love is everywhere. What's more, Love is beautiful!" Elf spins and posed.

"Enough!"

"Let's just skip that move next time." Drum recommended.

"Yeah. That's a good call." Gao agreed.

"If you two are finished your piggybacking, let's get on with a fight!" Gagnar said.

"If there's one thing I can't stand. It's those tactics!" He blushed red as he began to yell angrily.

"Looks like they're getting under his skin." Paruko announced.

"I cast! My Dungeon Explosion!" He paid two life and three gauge as the explosions occurred onto Haruka and Kuguru and blasted them off, destroyed them.

"Love, here in one minute gone in next." Elf said as he shed a tear and used a handkerchief. Everyone began to boo at their principle.

"The crowd's getting restless. They're angry about Ikarino's harsh assertive attack!" Paruko announced.

"You know, I've always been marshaled to a good old fashion sisterly plot." Kuguru said as she shed a tear too. Baku stepped back as he kneel down, "What's wrong?"

"All that sisterly stuffs gonna make him hurl." Tetsuya deduced.

"Nope, that's not it." Asmodai said as Baku's stomach growled, "Our boy's just hungry."

"Between sisterly love and lunch, I take lunch any day." Baku chose as Kuguru became upset as she pulled out the bananas from Tetsuya's hair.

"Hey!" He got embarrassed, "What are you doing?!" He asked as Kuguru shoved the bananas into Baku's mouth.

"I hope you love your lunch!"

* * *

Back at the match...

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Demon Lord, Gagnar! I call you once again to educate these young ones!" Ikarino ordered.

"Let me at them. Ready for some more?" Gagnar asked as he grew to giant-size again, "It's time you learn some manners."

"I cast, Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Gao protect himself as he regained his one life.

"The light!" He moved back as he fell onto Ikarino as he became angry.

"What'd you think you're doing?!" He complained.

"It was a counterspell! Why don't you do something about it?!" Gagner counterargued.

"Are you telling me how to play this game?!"

"So what if I am?!" Gagnar asked as Ikarino used his hairstyle to punched his own Buddy and Gagnar countered it with his scepter as they both began to fight against each other.

"I guess this is the good time to take a brief intermission." Paruko announced as Baku, Tetsuya, and Kuguru were silent mood for seeing those two, fighting against each other.

"Those are grownups?" Those three asked the question.

"Don't look now! But the Fate Skeletons are attacking Gao!" Paruko announced as the Skeletons come charging in as Gao defended himself as he was dealt with 2 damage.

**End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: None/ G: 7: None/None/None)

(I: 6/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gao's down to just 3 life points. If he doesn't defeat Demon Lord, Gagnar during this turn, it's Game Over, man! And will miss Pizza Thursdays in the cafeteria!" Paruko announced a cliffhanger.

"Hey, Drum. Your turn. I call to the right, Brave Drum!" Gao called his Buddy as he regained one life due to Buddy Gift.

"What now, kid?" Drum asked.

"And now I'll bring out another surprise. I call to the left, Dragon Hero, Daisuke!" He called out Daisuke from Dungeon World to the left.

"Guess it's my turn now!" He punched his palm with his fist.

"It's Daisuke yo." Tetsuya said.

"And that outfit, it's just like the Masked Dragon clothes he wore." Kuguru said.

"Only that it's different but calling himself a hero, we'll see what kind of hero he is." Baku said.

"H-hey, look out! He's coming!" Ikarino warned as they ended the argument.

"He's got spunk!" Gagnar said.

"Kay, Drum! Perform the Link Attack with Daisuke and attack Gagnar!" Gao ordered as Drum slashed Gagnar and Daisuke used his uppercut attack on him, "With Daisuke's ability, when he performed a Link Attack with a monster, he gets to penetrate! And it's also time for Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If Gao wins Rock-Paper-Scissors! Brave Drum's Penetrate ability will come back into effect and with the combine power with Dragon Hero, Daisuke and combines the Gagnar's Lifelink will get Principle Ikarino 8 damage points! And wicked go home!" Paruko announced as she cried tears of joy.

"So you think you can beat me, do you?" Ikarino asked as he was blazing up, "Really? Don't make me laugh!"

"I wonder what he'll chose. And I'll go with Paper." Kiri recommended.

"rock for me." Kuguru recommended.

"Paper." Baku recommended.

"So our freedom depends on game of chance, huh? Weird." Niitani asked.

"Yeah, right." Mihara asked. Both of them stared for their chance of luck of making their decision.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!" Gao chose Scissors as Ikarino chose Paper both collided as the scissor destroyed the paper arm.

"Scissors for the win!" Paruko announced.

"Rock Ram Bunker!"

"Go get him, Drum!"

"Here I come!" Daisuke joins in as he hang on at Drum as they attacked together, finishing him off.

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: None/ G: 8: Daisuke/None/Drum)

(I: 0/ Item: none/ G: 1: Skeleton/None/Skeleton)

* * *

**Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Let's go. This detention's over, people." He bowed as everyone cheered for Gao's victory.

"Thank you, Gao! Now we can all get out here!" Paruko announced.

"Quite impressed." Elf said quietly.

"Your students have promising futures ahead of them." Gagnar said.

"As you know, they're my pride and joy." Ikarino said.

"Great match, principal." Gao thanked.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your students." Gagnar said his goodbye.

"See you soon, Gnargly. Stay out of trouble." He advised as Gagnar went back to Dungeon World.

"Weren't those fighting a second ago?" Drum noticed.

"Yeah, grownups are pretty strange, huh?" Gao said.

"Yo, A-dog. I gotta ask you. Are all Demon Lords really bad?" Tetsuya asked his buddy.

"Well, Tets. Those considered them the most bad are the ones who best friends are humans." Asmodai explains.

"Really?"

"So, guess I'm bad as they come."

"Aww! Cool!" Tetsuya put his thumb up.

Ikarino cleared his throat, "Okay, let's get back to the classroom!" He activate his staff as he tapped the ground hardly as the portal opened and sent them back to class including Ikarino.

* * *

Back at the classroom...

"Whoa. Awesome!" Gao said.

"Principal! What's the big idea, keeping me here waiting, huh?" He asked, demanded.

"Neginoyama! What are you doing?!" He noticed Neginoyama at the corner of the classroom, waiting.

"Principal or not! You can't just go around, making your entire class disappear. You took a student with you from another class!" Neginoyama explained the charges.

"I'm sorry! Let me explain!"

"I kinda wonder who would win if those two buddyfight against each other." Kiri assumed.

"Yeah. " Gao agreed.

* * *

After class was over. Elf walks in the hallway, Shido was there too, walking there as they both stop back-to-back.

"So what do you think? Is it possible?" Shido asked Elf for his status report.

"The boy's better than we thought. Leave him to me." Elf advised.

"So it's all according to plan. Too bad, Daisuke's not here to hear this thought, he would be excited to see the challenge against Gao." Shido said as they both leave, separately.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears once again, "Hello, welcome back to the Corner Time! You saw the chapter for the heroes in the Dungeon World. And now, it's time for this surprise!" He snapped his fingers for the card to show. The cards reveals Haruka in the magical girl outfit in light pink and white lining, she wears a witch's hat and carries a item she equipped in battle, "This is the Magician's Apprentice, Haruka. She is a size 1 monster with 5000 power and 4000 defense with a critical of 2. Her skill, when performing a Link Attack, she can add an item card to your hand once per turn. So it's perfect to get what you need. That's the end of this chapter. But I'm sure the next chapter will show you about my special surprise for my deck. til then, goodbye!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


End file.
